


Trinity Soul

by Canso99



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, LEGO Dimensions, Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 188,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: An event called the Convergence has brought Optimus, Megumi, and Arsha's worlds together. They have been invited to a fighting tournament to show their skills. Unfortunately, their enemies are also working together to hunt down Caan, the last of the Cult of Skaro. Why is Caan so certain that Vortech is coming back? The answers will only reveal themselves if you read on!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A woman of Japanese descent looked out the balcony overlooking her backyard, contemplating what happened three years into her past. It wasn’t a pleasant memory. A robot she had trusted had revealed that she and her friends were used for his ends. He was judged to be guilty and sentenced to spend a century in prison with no parole. She sighed as she sipped her tea. She then idly looked inside to see a device she had used throughout her career as a Kamen Rider. That’s right, the woman was Megumi Hishikawa, Kamen Rider Royal/Vortex, Queen of the Feudal Nerd Society, part-time clerk at Tentallia’s Groceries, and currently a permanent student at After Academy. She had no classes, homework, or work for the day. She sighed again as she thought of X-PO’s breakdown in court. “I trusted Vortoranii to keep Vorton intact and now it’s just three rocks in space with life support! I trusted Vortech to be sensible with the Foundation Elements and he still gathered them! I trusted the F.N.S to keep to the mission and they got distracted by side quests! I trusted Elkrandek to get me out of this mess and he turns on me! This all proves one thing; trust is only going to get you killed in the long run! I was right when I first came online! Everyone and everything is just the means to an end!” That was what he declared before he was found guilty. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” she called. The door opened to reveal Death, the Head of her House at After Academy.

“Just thought I’d visit,” whispered Death as she took off her shoes and set them on the mat reserved for shoes. She climbed the stairs and noticed Megumi’s current mood. “Is...everything all right?” she quizzed. She then gasped. “Has the marriage gone...?!”

“No, no,” assured Megumi. “It’s not that. I’m just...thinking about X-PO. I’ve been doing that for the past three years.”

“Oh,” realized Death. “Do you...want to talk about it?”

“What’s there TO talk about?” asked Megumi. “X-PO’s in prison and we’re still looking for Hiro. You know, Richard and I were sure he’d interrupt our wedding.”

“Maybe he decided not to be so gauche,” guessed Death.

“A bit of a stretch,” muttered Megumi. “Interrupting a wedding IS something he’d do. I mean, he interrupted Scorpainia’s...what, 37th wedding to her king? Seriously, how many times do Tarlaxians get married to the same person?”

“Depends on the Tarlaxians,” replied Death. “Besides, it helps renew their vows.”

“Fair point,” conceded Megumi. “In any case...I don’t know, maybe we’re just in a rut. Hey, you’re monitoring something called a convergence, right?”

“A Convergence,” corrected Death. “Capital C. You were sick during that lecture.”

“Could you give me the cliff-notes version of it?” asked Megumi.

“All right,” declared Death. “You know how Vortech was trying to smash every reality into one?”

“How could I forget?” muttered Megumi. “The Quad still haunts me to this day.”

“Well, a Convergence is a temporary, more stable version of that,” continued Death. “Instead of being smashed together, risking a fracturing of that reality, a few universes ease into blending with each other. Mostly, different planets will appear near the nexus planet of a universe. Er, you DO know what a nexus planet is, right?”

“The planet where the action is the hottest in that universe,” answered Megumi. “Usually, it’s what determines a universe’s physical laws and time scale. I recently wrote a paper on the subject for Lacey.”

“I take it the class was about learning how to map out a universe,” guessed Death.

“Yep,” confirmed Megumi. “So, other nexus planets will be seen from each other during the Convergence?”

“Exactly,” answered Death, “and it has caused both lasting friendships and the bloodiest of wars. The one coming up is going to throw Vorton into the mix.”

“Uh oh!” gulped Megumi. “I don’t think any nexus planet will like seeing Vorton’s ruined state hanging near them!”

“Well, no, but I’d concern myself with Shocker Rift,” suggested Death. “They’re sure to capitalize on the Convergence.”

“Hiro’s already got new recruits,” muttered Megumi darkly. “Who knows what kind of vile fiends he obtained!”

* * *

“...Is this some kind of joke?!” roared Adachi Hiro, the leader of the interdimensional terrorist group, Shocker Rift. Ambassador Hell, his current second in command, rolled his eyes. “I sent you to get the most fearsome people in that universe and what do you bring back?! A midget dressed like a Roman Soldier with a black ball for a head and no mouth, a walking, shaggy, red carpet with tennis shoes, an overweight witch, and some midget cowboy that’s all red moustache?!”

“You were the one who picked L-0-0-N-3-Y-T-U-N-3-5!” argued Ambassador Hell. “We NEED the soldiers!” Hiro snarled...then sighed. After the fiasco with the Sources three years ago, he couldn’t afford to be picky.

“All right, let’s get this over with,” he grumbled. He produced a clipboard and approached the midget Roman Soldier. “Commander X-2: Marvin of Mars, what do you have to offer?”

“Only the incredible technology of the Martian Empire,” replied Marvin the Martian. “Isn’t that delightful?”

“Fine, fine,” muttered Hiro. “Welcome to Shocker Rift.” He approached the red, hairy monster. “Gossamer, what can you offer?” The monster, Gossamer, punched his hand and cracked his knuckles. “We can always use a little muscle. Welcome to Shocker Rift.” He then turned to the witch. “Witch Hazel, what can you offer?”

“I have quite the magical repertoire,” offered Witch Hazel.

“Splendid, a counter for Elphaba,” mumbled Hiro. “Welcome to Shocker Rift.” Last, but not least, was the short cowboy. “Yosemite Sam, what can you offer?”

“I’m the roughest, toughest, rip-roarin'-est, Edward Everett Horton-est hombre whatever packed a six-shooter! That's who I am!” shouted Sam as he fired some shots.

“Wonderful, a sharp-shooter,” muttered Hiro. “Welcome to Shocker Rift. All right, Ambassador Hell, take them to orientation.” Ambassador Hell grumbled, but obeyed. Marvin ran his eyes up and down the Dalek Operator at the helm.

“Didn’t I see you in Area 52?” he asked.

“Must have been an older model Dalek!” replied the Dalek Operator. Marvin shrugged before rejoining the group.

“I’ll be in my ready room,” muttered Hiro to the Dalek Operator. “Keep the ship steady.”

“I obey!” obliged the Dalek Operator. Hiro entered his ready room and flopped into the chair, dejected. After a few minutes of staring off into space, the door chime rang.

“Come in,” he mumbled. The door opened to reveal Igura, a woman he had married a year ago. “You’re always a welcome sight,” he greeted as he sat up. He offered his lap. Igura sat down and wiggled a little to get comfy. “What can I do for you?”

“I think I have something that can give us better soldiers,” she purred.

“Do tell,” invited Hiro.

“A Convergence is about to occur,” she explained. “Vorton’s involved. One of the universes being blended with Vorton is one where one of Megumi’s allies dwells and it has more to offer than just the ally’s main nemesis.”

* * *

A pair of robots were button-mashing controllers built for them. They were laughing at the game they were playing. “That girl should NOT be twerking!” laughed the red robot in a young man’s voice.

“That girl shouldn’t EXIST!” replied the purple and black robot in a young woman’s voice. “I wish the developers didn’t code her!”

“This is the kind of game,” continued the red robot, “where I’m like ‘UGH! I can’t fragging take anymore!’ and I look on my chronometer and we’ve only played for, like, one and a half cycles!” The robots were laughing again. “Please, no more!” mocked the red one before noticing his companion’s character. “Blackarachnia, why do you have that gun?”

“It freezes fairies,” replied the female robot, Blackarachnia.

“It freezes fairies,” repeated the red robot, Optimus Prime. “That’s the ONLY thing it does! It doesn’t do anything else.”

“Who cares about the cats? Who cares about the bats?” chuckled Blackarachnia as her character shot at various enemies with the gun. “See? The cats don’t care.”

“It ONLY targets mice,” laughed Optimus. “That is, in all probability, the most racist gun ever!” That earned a laugh from both of them.

“Look, it doesn’t even damage the...” Blackarachnia trailed off as she saw an object bouncing in, “...bouncing future buttball?” The two Autobots then realized what she said.

“Buttball?!” they both repeated in laughing unison.

“In the future,” continued Blackarachnia through her laughter, “they decided football wasn’t...” her character was then hit. “Um, frack that knight!” she snapped before a shot on screen killed her character. “Are...are you serious right now?!” she howled.

“Did you just get...?!” yelped Optimus.

“The guy...I just got fracking ganked!” shouted Blackarachnia.

“Hey, guys!” called a voice. Optimus and Blackarachnia turned their heads to see Sonic and Ultra Magnus coming up. “What are you playing?” asked Sonic.

“Just some _Tales of Whimsica XIII_ ,” explained Blackarachnia.

“There IS a certain problem of Deceptive Constructs! Hint, hint!” hissed Ultra Magnus.

“Dude, we’ve got intelligence reports saying that the Decepticons are still repairing the _Nemesis_ after Nemesis Prime’s stunt three weeks ago,” replied Optimus. “They’re still five weeks out. We’ve been running drills every day. Even PROWL can find an excuse to relax!”

“Got room for another player?” asked Sonic.

“Just grab a controller and pick your character!” replied Optimus. Ultra Magnus sighed.

“I can’t understand why you want to play a fantasy game,” he muttered, “when your LIVES are already fantastic.”

“Is...that a futuristic football?!” yelped Sonic when he started playing.

“No, it’s a buttball,” replied Blackarachnia.

“Oh, Primus, the spiky dudes!” gulped Optimus as spiky enemies swarmed the screen.

“Chaos, they’re mobbing us!” swore Sonic as Ultra Magnus left the room.

“I just imagined our dudes as mobsters surrounded by them,” laughed Blackarachnia. Sonic and Optimus joined in her laughter. “I’m sorry, Valentino!” she continued in a mobster goon’s voice. “I tried my best!”

“I told you to do a clean job,” replied Optimus in another mobster impression, “...and you FRACKED it up! There’s spiky dudes EVERYWHERE!”

“There...is Fat Tony...all OVER this place!” supplied Sonic in another Mobster impression as his character exploded. “There’s just PIECES of Fat Tony!”

“Might as well call this FAT TONY’S!” declared Optimus.

“God rest his soul!” wished Blackarachnia.

“God rest his soul!” agreed Sonic and Optimus.

“I really respected him, but, you know, he didn’t pay,” continued Optimus.

“He went on a dating website AS Fat Tony,” chuckled Blackarachnia. “Blew his cover.” The trio continued laughing as they played.

* * *

A gunmetal grey robot was at his workstation, trying to make sense of what happened three weeks ago with his ship while he was off-planet. He stared at the ceiling of his office, growling all the while. His thoughts were interrupted by the door chime. “Enter,” he rumbled. An enormously fat man with a beaky nose and busy moustache floated in on his personal transport.

“Megatron, my friend!” cheered the human. “I trust your new workstation suits your needs?”

“It’s...adequate, Eggman,” remarked Megatron.

“Then, if I can be of any further assistance,” declared Dr. Eggman, “I’m just a call away!”

“I need a report on the _Nemesis_ ’ repairs,” growled Megatron.

“...We’re still 37.5% done on repairs, per Shockwave’s original predictions,” sighed Eggman. Megatron glared at him. “I’m sorry, Megatron, but Nemesis Prime was thorough in nearly totaling the ship! We’re using all of our available resources to fix the thing! If I made better repair bots now, it would be next to impossible to get new supplies!”

“Isn’t there ANYTHING you can do?!” snarled Megatron.

“Well, MAYBE if you didn’t send that Galvatron character down to Mobius to settle his business,” replied Eggman. “What’s he doing down there anyway?!”

“That doesn’t concern you yet!” dismissed Megatron.

“I say it DOES!” hissed Eggman. “You know, I’m getting a little sick and tired of Decepticons coming and going without a word! Maybe I should make a house rule that you lot need to sign your name on a time-sheet before leaving!”

“Mind your tongue, fleshling!” roared Megatron as he leveled his fusion cannon at Eggman.

“How about you mind your vocal processors?!” replied Eggman as he activated a large cannon and brought it level to Megatron’s fusion cannon. They stayed in that position for a while until both lowered their weapons. “Now,” continued Eggman, “I DO require something from the Decepticons.”

“Name it quickly,” grumbled Megatron.

“I need a communications terminal,” explained Eggman.

“Shockwave will see to it,” declared Megatron.

“A private communications terminal, separate from all channels except the ones I personally program,” continued Eggman. “I also require Soundwave to not monitor the terminal as I make my calls.”

“Why all the secrecy?” asked Megatron. “Who are you going to talk to?”

“That’s not relevant to you,” remarked Eggman. He departed Megatron’s office at that.

“...No, of course, it’s not!” hissed Megatron.

* * *

A dark-skinned woman was tapping her foot under her pink skirts. Her nine tails twitched whenever her drumming fingers made contact with her arm. “Where is she?” she grumbled as she took her rose hairpiece out of her bun and fastened it to her waist while her irritation increased. She was unaware of the creaking of wood approaching her, even though she was in a base surrounded by ice and snow.

“Problem, Captain?” asked a low, grandfatherly voice. The woman jumped and whirled around to see a tree-like giant towering over her. She calmed down once she recognized the creature.

“Oak, I know you recommended Denstra as your replacement,” muttered the woman, Arsha Royana, “but this is no way to start a job on my ship!”

“The shuttle is probably delayed,” rumbled Oak, the now retired Dryad Officer on the _Endeavor_.

“And it all could have been avoided if we met her in the Under-realm!” argued Arsha. “But she had to insist on taking a shuttle here, going to show how much...!” She then drew in a breath and exhaled slowly. “I’ve heard things about Denstra from all over Realmfleet that I don’t know what to make of her.”

“Don’t be hasty,” advised Oak. “I’m sure Commander Welmeva has her reasons for taking a shuttle.”

“They better be good reasons,” muttered Arsha. “With Dr. Borg coming back, we need help quickly.”

* * *

“Status of tri-alpha matrix?” requested a blue-skinned, winged, cyborg woman.

“Stable, Mother,” replied a feminine robot with a red pentagon for a face.

“All tests ready, Dr. Borg,” reported a small, big-eared, large-nosed, green skinned man.

“Splendid,” praised Dr. C. Y. Borg. “Adjust settings to 3.7.”

“Adjusting settings,” confirmed the robot, Jansha.

“Neural activity increased three-fold,” reported the small man, Tormo. “Dr. Borg, with current standards, the risk of burnout may have increased.”

“Don’t tell me you’re worrying so much about...!” hissed Jansha. The sparks leaping from the machine being tested interrupted her. She checked her station. “...Total burnout on all circuits!” she wailed. “It’s ruined!”

“Trace the fault’s origin,” directed Dr. Borg, “and give me documentation on everything we’ve done thus far. We need to figure out what went wrong.”

“Oh dear,” snarked Tormo. “Back to square 1. Two days wasted. You could have stayed in your recharge pod, Jansha.”

“Bite me, you green-skinned, gold-hoarding halfling!” snapped Jansha. That did it!

“Get melted, you malfunctioning garbage can!” replied Tormo. The two pounced on each other and it was a battle of flesh and steel!

“That’s enough, both of you!” shouted Dr. Borg. They stopped fighting and looked at Dr. Borg. “Jansha, one does not let themselves fall to anger that quickly. Tormo, you should know better than to insult your colleague. Now, trace the fault’s origin.” She turned and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, beyond our realities, a conference was going on. “...It’s happening,” mused one woman.

“Should we send them?” asked another.

“It only makes sense,” replied the first.

“Let us hope they’re receptive to it,” muttered a third. “The last time this happened, the previous ones were content to kill each other.”

“Not this time,” assured the first. “We have enough that will agree to the terms we set out.”

“Then it’s agreed?” asked a fourth.

“It is agreed,” declared all four.

“I’ll tell her to prepare them,” declared the second.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day with nothing on Megumi’s schedule. She idly flicked on the news after lunch to see her husband, Richard Saunders, in action. The news came up with Richard finishing a bit of news. “...but assures us he is in good spirits. In other news, A Mr. Mackerelempat, a Tarlaxian bus driver living here in Beyond City, has declared his intent to hold After Academy and Beyond City as his hostage and will not release them until he is paid ninety trillion studs and elected Mayor and Grand Poobah of New York City. Mr. Mackerelempat, whom school and city officials, as well as a good number of the student body and citizens, say is not playing with a full deck, says he will not disclose the location of the school and city, but does say they have enough food and water to last for ten more days. Police have informed us that he is supposed to be on medication to deal with his current mental issues and it has been discovered he had stopped taking his medication about three days ago.” Just then, Richard read something more on the teleprompter. “This just in; another ransom note has been found with further demands from Mr. Mackerelempat. He is demanding two Christmases each year and a hug from Mommy every night. The note has been traced and Mr. Mackerelempat has been located. A single Police Officer has managed to get him to come out peacefully and he is being treated for his mental issues as we speak, thanks to the Police Officer calling the necessary doctors. In local news, library officials are announcing amnesty on all overdue library books. They have stated that all fines on overdue library books will be forgiven if the books are returned to the newsroom within three seconds. ...Three seconds? The teleprompter must need repairs.” Just then, a ton of books fell from the ceiling, burying Richard. He managed to swim his way to the top of the pile and cleared his throat before reading the news. “Library officials will be sorting through the books returned and will see if any are still missing. Now for any concerns addressing the upcoming Convergence, this WILL pass quickly. Such phenomena concerning the Convergence include people ending up in different universes involved in this event, temporary see-through images of people, and general confusion. Vorton and After Academy HAVE been identified as universes involved in this event of universes coming together. This event has been known to cause wars and spark animosity towards life-forms across universes. However, officials wish to assure everyone that such animosity WILL be prevented with this Convergence. Even if Shocker Rift intends to capitalize on this, they WILL be prevented from doing so. That is all from Multiverse News Network. Good day.” At that, Megumi switched the t.v. off. She then sat on the couch for a while, contemplating her next move.

“...Does my wedding dress still fit me?” she mused to herself. “I better check.” She was considering the upcoming anniversary of her marriage to Richard. As she pondered, the phone rang. She snapped out of her thoughts and picked it up. “Moshi moshi,” she greeted.

“Hello, Megumi!” cheered the voice on the other end. Megumi smiled as she recognized it as her husband, Richard.

“I saw your broadcast today,” she revealed.

“Yeah, about that,” remarked Richard, “Death told me that’s one of only a few things you do when I’m not around.” Megumi winced. “Something’s bothering you, what is it?”

“...X-PO, as of late,” replied Megumi. “I’ve visited counselors, talked to our friends, tried to do something to get my mind off of him, but the trial three years ago keeps creeping up!”

“I’ve been thinking about him these days too,” sighed Richard. “I still see him as our friend.”

“I do too,” moaned Megumi. “It’s just...I’ve had flashbacks from when Hiro tried to retrieve me after leaving me to the streets before Okaa-san found me and adopted me during that trial. Back then, my testimony brought a bad man to justice. Now...I feel like I’ve betrayed my best friend.”

“My testimony got X-PO locked up too,” muttered Richard. “I don’t know if my feelings match yours exactly, but I do understand where both our feelings are coming from.”

“...Maybe we need to spend some time together,” mused Megumi.

“We haven’t really done much of that lately, have we?” replied Richard. “Well, our anniversary is coming up. Maybe a trip somewhere new would help?”

“Can we also renew our vows Tarlaxian style?” asked Megumi.

“...Inspired by Scorpainia and Mechanipant’s renewal of their vows?” guessed Richard.

“Yep,” confirmed Megumi. “I was going to see if my wedding dress still fit me. Who knows, maybe I’ll still be wearing it when you get home?” There was a slight sexy purr in her voice.

“I just need to see if my tux still fits me,” Richard purred back. “I’ll see you when...” Just then, Richard’s voice abruptly stopped.

“Oh, playing a bit of hard-to-get, are we?” giggled Megumi. “...Richard? ...Richard?!” A bit of panic replaced her happy mood. She dashed towards the house’s computer console and pressed a button. “Computer, gather all available data on Richard Saunders and display the current data!”

“Eyewitness accounts have reported Richard Saunders vanishing and leaving his phone behind,” reported the computer.

“The Convergence!” realized Megumi.

“The accounts support that theory,” droned the computer. “On a related note, further eyewitness accounts state that a fighter jet of advanced design is in a holding pattern above this street. Accounts also state that the jet is red and white and sport the Decepticon symbol on its wings.”

“A Decepticon above our street?!” yelped Megumi. “Not while I’m around!” She dashed into the bedroom and opened a drawer, pulling out her transformation device and putting it to her waist.

“Vortex Driver!” it announced. She then pulled out a small, blue disc and inserted it into the belt. She then struck a pose.

“Henshin!” she called. She then spun the wheel and a machine was generated that fastened armor onto her. The machine disappeared as her Rider Armor was complete. She was now Kamen Rider Royal! She dashed out of the house and looked to the sky to find the jet with the Decepticon symbol on the wings. She drew her blade, converted it to rifle mode, and fired upwards, near the jet’s nosecone. Someone squawked as the jet pulled up. Then...it confirmed Megumi’s suspicions. The nosecone and the fuselage’s underside split away from the upper part and then that assembly split in half and swung to the sides. The nosecone then rotated towards the back and flipped upwards to reveal hands. As the upper half of the fuselage and the cockpit folded to the underside of the jet, the wings rotated so the angles were pointing towards the engines. Speaking of the engines, the assembly had split away to reveal extensions and then combined again once the extensions had...well...extended. Parts of the underside folded downwards to make toes for the feet and a head popped out of the new torso. The head had red optics and an angry expression. The resulting robot landed on his feet and caused the pavement of the street to crack from the impact.

“All right, who had the nerve to try and frighten the mighty Starscream?!” bellowed the robot as rectangular canisters popped out of his upper arms and extended thin tubes.

“Okay, a bit of a disconnect there,” chuckled Royal. “In most of the realities I’ve witnessed, ‘Mighty’ and ‘Starscream’ never go together.”

“Most of the...?” stumbled Starscream before he realized what was happening. “Not more alternate universe scrap! We’re still rebuilding from that fiasco with Nemesis Prime!”

“Well, this event is beyond anyone’s control,” I remarked. “But, if you’re good, I can...”

“Forget it!” declared Starscream. “I’m not going to cooperate with fleshlings! I already deal with that stupid Eggman!”

“Eggman?” repeated Royal.

“You won’t live long enough to find out what I mean!” shrieked Starscream as he fired. Royal got out of the way with a dodge roll and swapped her i.d. tag for a new one. A trio of circles with versions of the person the i.d. tag was based off of orbited her, confusing her as, last time she saw this particular person, she only had one form.

“Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained,” shrugged Megumi as she chose one of the new forms.

“Wyldstyle True Form Steel!” called the Vortex Driver.

“True form?” repeated Royal. Her armor changed to look like Wyldstyle at the end of _The Lego Movie 2: Second Part_. “What in the...?!” yelped Royal as her helmet’s HUD showed what she looked like on the outside. “Wyldstyle has blue hair?! I thought it was...!” Starscream fired again, interrupting her thoughts. “I’ll ask her later!” Royal then grabbed various objects and fastened them together to make a large cannon.

“What good will THAT do you?!” laughed Starscream.

“Hopefully, a lot!” replied Royal. She fired and managed to knock Starscream back.

“Okay, that’s enough for today!” gulped Starscream as he recovered. “I’d stick around, but I’m squeamish!” He transformed back into jet mode and flew off...for a short distance. A car with hover generators then slammed onto Starscream’s back, causing him to crash. Once he landed, he transformed and got a look at the people coming out of the car. Royal saw them too and was surprised.

“...Team Dark?” she muttered. It was, indeed, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E123-Omega. Just then, the car started changing! Arms swung out from underneath the front at the wheel wells with the hover generators becoming shoulder pads. The front then tilted downwards 90⁰ as the rear of the car pulled away from the passenger area and rotated at a waist so the spoilers became toes. The doors became wings as the top of the car became the rear of the robot as his head popped out from the front of the car. “Another Transformer?!” gulped Royal.

“Yo, Screamer!” called the new robot. “How’s it hanging?!”

“Please tell me you’re, at least, from my universe!” moaned Starscream.

“...Why, are you expecting Nemesis Prime’s version of me?” asked the robot.

“Starscream, you’re under arrest for attacking a public venue!” growled Shadow.

“Specifically, the concert I was part of!” supplied the robot. “Do you know how many people were hurt thanks to you?!”

“Thank Primus, you’re the Jazz of MY universe!” sighed Starscream. He then regained his composure. “In any event, you Black Arms runt, I am not bound by the laws of an inferior species!”

“You almost roasted everyone alive!” argued the robot, Jazz.

“Conquest is made from the ashes of one’s enemies,” dismissed Starscream.

“They were civilians!” retorted Jazz.

“They support you Autobots!” countered Starscream. “That’s enough to call them the enemy!”

“I take it you’re not coming quietly, big boy?” purred Rouge in her usual teasing manner.

“I’m not swayed by ugly organics!” hissed Starscream.

“...Big mistake!” snarled Rouge. She flew into the air and swiped Starscream’s face with her boots. Starscream howled in pain.

“ARE YOUR BOOTS DIAMOND-TIPPED?!” he squawked.

“CHAOS SPEAR!” called Shadow. He fired spear-shaped bolts of energy at Starscream’s wings and damaged them. Starscream clutched his wing and screamed in further pain.

“GRHRGH! Stupid organics!” he gasped. “Time to roast you!” He leveled his guns at the attackers.

“There’s an idea!” droned Omega. He then revealed his arsenal and aimed at Starscream.

“...Mommy!” squeaked Starscream before Omega fired. Starscream managed to find cover and fired back.

“Okay, no, this is NOT a thing I’m putting up with today!” hissed Royal as she spun the wheel on her Vortex Driver and rebuilt the cannon into a giant foot.

“Final Attack!” called the belt. Royal leapt into the air as the giant foot attached itself to her leg. As she extended her foot, Jazz was shooting at Starscream’s cover.

“RIDER ROYAL WYLDSTYLE TRUE FORM KICK!” she shouted as the foot connected with Starscream’s face. Starscream was knocked onto his rear from the impact.

“Try that again!” he snarled. “I fragging...!”

“Hey! Scrap-for-brains!” called a woman’s voice.

“WHAT NOW?!” roared Starscream as he turned around to see a giant boulder coming towards him. “...Primus save my...!” he didn’t finish his prayer as the boulder crashed into him, shattering on impact. He fell as his optics went from red to black. Jazz ran up to investigate and waved a scanner over him.

“...Huh,” he mused. “You would think that would have snuffed his Spark.”

“He’s still alive?!” gulped Royal.

“Yeah, just in stasis lock until his internal damage is repaired,” replied Jazz. “Now, the question becomes, where did that boulder come from?”

“Over here!” called the woman’s voice from before. Everyone still conscious turned to see a young woman, a man, and a dog-like woman with ten arms approach them. “Sorry for stealing your kill,” apologized the young woman, “but you looked like you were in danger, so my folks and I decided to help you out.”

“We appreciate the assistance, Ms....” thanked Royal.

“Oh, how rude of me!” the young woman hissed to herself. “Introductions! I’m Malnar Emboramii, Crown Princess of the Under-realm. This is...” The young woman, Malnar, then got a grin.

“No! Not the titles!” begged the man.

“Presenting my father, King Orbak Emboramii,” continued Malnar in an exaggerated voice, “The Ruler of All That he Sees, Keeper of the Realm's Freedom, and He who commands kindly, but firmly!”

“What did I say about the titles thing to new people?!” grumbled the man, Orbak.

“Had to needle you, Daddy,” giggled Malnar. “Presenting his wife, my mo...”

“I’ll introduce myself, thank you,” interrupted the dog-woman in a motherly warning tone.

“Yes, Mama,” gulped Malnar.

“I’m Elmpam Emboramii, Orbak’s second wife,” introduced the dog-woman.

“My dearest Bride, did you really need to tell them that?” asked Orbak. “It almost sounds like you’re selling yourself short.”

“I assure you, I’m not, my kind Lover,” replied Elmpam.

“I take it they dote on each other?” Royal asked Malnar.

“Been doing that since I was two,” confirmed Malnar. “They married after my mother died.”

“Ah, your step-mom,” realized Royal as she cancelled her transformation.

“Yep,” replied Malnar. “And a wonderful mother to me and my sisters. Now, forgive me if I sound rude, but I didn’t catch your names.”

“Considering you introduced yourself before asking questions,” mused Jazz, “I don’t see any rudeness. I’m First Lieutenant Jazz of the Autobot Militia.”

“I’m Agent Shadow, leader of Team Dark,” growled Shadow.

“I’m Agent Rouge,” introduced Rouge as she gave a teasing wink.

“I am E123-Omega,” droned Omega.

“I’m Hishikawa Megumi,” finished Megumi, “Kamen Rider Royal.”

“Kamen Rider?!” gasped Jazz. He had a fanboyish smile on him. “I’ve met an actual Kamen Rider! My fanboy dreams have come true!” He then squeed.

“I take it the _Kamen Rider_ franchise exists in your universe?” asked Megumi.

“Sure does!” confirmed Jazz. “I’m a huge fan!”

“Universe?” quizzed Shadow. “Are you telling me that we’re in another universe?”

“My current home of Beyond City,” explained Megumi.

“Er, are we calling the Realms ‘universes’ now?” asked Orbak.

“...I think we need to chat a bit about things,” declared Megumi. “But first...” she pulled out her phone and activated the house computer from it. “Have any Feudal Nerd Society members vanished into thin air?” she asked it.

“Affirmative,” replied the computer. “A few have been located on Vorton, but others have yet to be found.”

“Compile a list of the missing members,” Megumi commanded. The house computer did so.

“Compilation complete,” it reported as the police managed to get Starscream’s unconscious form onto a flatbed.

“Display,” ordered Megumi. The list popped up. “Let’s see, Richard, Hiroki, Tanisha, Lukas, Xiomara, Sheela, Lacey, Flora, Charline, Brenden, Death, Pestilence, Alesandro, Liam, Jason, Peach, and Usagi I. All right, we need to find them! Your Majesties, Team Dark, Mr. Jazz, let’s compare notes.”

* * *

“What do you mean Jansha just faded into thin air?!” roared Dr. Borg.

“With respect, Dr. Borg,” replied Tormo, “I don’t know how much clearer I can be. Jansha faded into thin air and we have found no magical trace.”

“Scour the Realms!” ordered Dr. Borg. “Rip cities apart if you must, but Jansha is to come back to us ALIVE!” Just then, a face popped up on the monitor. It was a male human face, and it was grinning. “Who in the depths?!” yelped Dr. Borg.

“Calm yourself,” replied the man, “I only want to talk. Specifically, I want to talk to you about this lovely lady here.” He moved aside to reveal Jansha.

“I’m okay, Dr. Borg,” assured Jansha. “This man was trying to find our universe, and no, I do NOT mean ‘Realm’.”

“Another universe?” asked Tormo. “You mean, like a different reality?”

“Exactly,” replied Jansha. “Apparently, an event is going on called a Convergence, where different realities are coming together. Hiro has an offer for us.”

“Make it quick,” Dr. Borg warned Hiro.

“What would you say,” offered Hiro, “if I offered to make you the absolute ruler of all the Realms, as you desire? No queens, no kings, no councils, just you?”

“I intend to have a ruling council in the future,” countered Dr. Borg. “Having one person make all the decisions is inefficient and unreliable.”

“Just making an offer,” assured Hiro. “Just trying to build a bridge,” he and Jansha then vanished into a blue vortex of energy and came into the same room as Dr. Borg, “between Shocker Rift and a potential ally.”

“Perhaps you can explain why you were trying to contact me in the first place,” hissed Dr. Borg once she got over her initial fright.

“The Convergence,” explained Hiro, “gives us a rare opportunity for our universes to come together and face a threat that exists in the multiverse. A very dangerous criminal called Caan has escaped my custody and intends to rip reality apart.”

“None of which is my concern,” dismissed Dr. Borg as she headed towards the door.

“That’s very short-sighted of you, Doctor!” called Hiro. Dr. Borg stopped. “Think about it. What’s to stop Caan from attacking your little band?” Dr. Borg faced Hiro again.

“Was that a threat?” she whispered.

“As I have said,” replied Hiro, “Caan is a dangerous criminal that has escaped my custody. I’m trying to bring him back, but have met with little success. However, I am merely functioning on technology and don’t have the necessary magic to expand my search.”

“So you come to me?” asked Dr. Borg. “Why should I help?”

“Jansha has told me of your little Realmfleet problem when she appeared on my vessel,” explained Hiro. “You only have one vessel, correct? I can offer you thousands, with millions of crewmembers under your direct control.”

“...That IS a good step in building a bridge between us,” mused Dr. Borg. “Shall we discuss this over dinner? You and your senior staff are invited.”

“We would be delighted,” agreed Hiro. “I just need to return to my ship. How soon can you expect us?”

“About an hour,” answered Dr. Borg.

“I’ll return in one of your hours, then. Farewell,” bid Hiro. He opened a rift and left Dr. Borg to consider things.


	3. Chapter 3

“Give it to me straight, Teletraan,” ordered Optimus. “Who’s missing?”

“I have two lists,” replied Teletraan 1, the Autobots’ A.I. “One is from G.U.N and discusses our missing allies, the other is the one I’ve compiled of the missing Autobots. Who do you want to hear about first?”

“Callous though this may be,” declared Optimus, “let’s hear the ‘Bots list first.”

“Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Bumblebee, Perceptor, Grimlock, Swoop, Slash, Blackarachnia, and Strongarm are all the ‘Bots missing,” reported Teletraan.

“And our allies?” asked Optimus.

“Sonic, Knuckles, all of Team Dark, Amy, Sira, Cosmo, Topaz, Agus Atmadja, Henry Zhou, Wilson Andrews, and all of Team Chaotix,” answered Teletraan.

“Scrap!” swore Optimus. “Has the _Ark_ begun a search of the planet?”

“Confirmed,” replied Teletraan.

“Gather all remaining bots into the conference room,” ordered Optimus. “See if you can get G.U.N in on this.”

“Got it,” obliged Teletraan. Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Chromia, Cliffjumper, Snarl, Sludge, and Slag all met with Optimus in the conference room. Tails, Big, Cream, Natalie, Trema, and the recently promoted Captain Lansworth, the Cobra were also in on this.

“I trust we all know why we’re here?” asked Optimus.

“A couple of people went astray,” rumbled Ironhide.

“More than a couple!” argued Tails.

“Easy,” advised Trema. “We’re all a little worried about our missing friends.”

“What are the ‘Cons hoping to achieve here?!” snarled Ironhide.

“I don’t think this is one of their plans,” countered Captain Lansworth.

“Pardon?” asked Optimus.

“Before this all started,” explained Captain Lansworth, “the Decepticon named Starscream vanished in the same manner as our missing friends did. Another Decepticon, Knock-out, soon vanished in the same manner. We assumed the Decepticons were making a new weapon and we were telling Jazz about this when he vanished before our eyes. Then all this started before we could fully tell you the circumstances of his disappearance. I’d say the ‘Cons are just as worried about this as we are.”

“A safe assumption,” mused Prowl.

“That still leaves the question,” rumbled Slag, “about how we’re going to get our friends back.”

“I may have something,” offered Ratchet, “but it’s a bit of a stretch.”

“It’s all we got now,” remarked Optimus. “What have you got?”

“I’ve scanned the areas where people vanished,” reported Ratchet, “hoping to get a reading on what happened. Turns out there IS something familiar with what happened. There was a distinct particle trace similar to the one both Blackarachnias had when they crossed into one another’s universes.”

“Are you suggesting that they’re in different universes?” asked Trema.

“I won’t know unless there’s further testing,” replied Ratchet. “Given the nature of what’s going on, I don’t think there’s going to BE any further testing.”

“A safe bet,” replied Optimus. “We need the sensors to find our wayward friends quickly if the alternate universe thing is wrong. Teletraan, begin a...”

“Hold up!” called Teletraan. “I’ve got a Decepticon stomping towards the front door!”

“What?!” yelped Tails.

“They’ve never been bold enough to attack us directly!” recalled Optimus. “Not since Megatron parted company with us! Teletraan, keep the weapons trained on him, but don’t attack unless I give the order.” He got up from his seat.

“Where are you going?!” called Ironhide.

“To find out what the ‘Con wants!” replied Optimus. He kept his hand hovering over his subspace pocket and approached the front door.

“OPEN UP!” bellowed the Decepticon as he made a dent on the door. “I DEMAND TO SPEAK WITH YOU, AUTOBOTS!”

“BRIDGE YOURSELF OUT OF AUTOBOT TERRITORY THIS INSTANT BEFORE I HAVE YOUR EXHAUST PORT PUNCTURED, YOU DECEPTICREEP!” Optimus shouted back. He opened the door to see that the Decepticon demanding to see him was the current Decepticon Leader. “Megatron,” hissed Optimus.

“Optimus Prime,” growled Megatron. Neither bot crossed the door’s threshold. “You’re looking well, for someone who’s missing a few soldiers and organic vermin.”

“I take it you’re missing some bots as well?” quizzed Optimus.

“I’m afraid so,” confirmed Megatron.

“Tell me, do you still stomp around on the moon?” asked Optimus.

“Yep,” answered Megatron. “Still playing video games whenever there’s a lull in activity?”

“Just got a high score in _BotBot Clash_ before my friends vanished,” replied Optimus.

“Good, good,” rumbled Megatron. “So...”

“So...” returned Optimus. “...BRIDGE YOURSELF OUT OF AUTOBOT TERRITORY THIS INSTANT BEFORE I HAVE YOUR EXHAUST PORT PUNCTURED, YOU DECEPTICREEP!”

“Oh, here we go!” roared Megatron. “My youngest brother, giving orders like he’s the current Prime!”

“I AM the current Prime!” shouted Optimus. “Now, get your aft out of here!”

“I would love to!” barked Megatron. “As it just so happens, like I said, I’m missing some bots! Starscream, Knock-out, Soundwave, Frenzy, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, and Metal Sonic; they’re all missing! I’m currently looking for them!”

“So why are you at my door, yelling at me?!” demanded Optimus.

“Shockwave told me that you can get answers out of organics!” snarled Megatron. “Can you do that?”

“Of course, I can!” answered Optimus.

“Splendid,” remarked Megatron. “Thank you SO much.”

“YOU’RE WELCOME!!! ...Wait, what?” gulped Optimus. Megatron moved his foot aside to reveal the organics he was talking about. They were a group of ten, mainly humans, but Optimus could swear that a small one with a big nose and big ears was green, one looked like a kitsune, one was a minotaur, and one had dark grey skin with clouds for their dress and hair.

“Organic vermin, Optimus Prime,” Megatron introduced. “Optimus Prime, Organic vermin. Have fun with them.” He then transformed and activated his Mobian Hedgehog Holo-form before driving off.

“...So,” mused Optimus as he looked at his new guests. “...Would you come in?”

“We would LOVE to,” replied a heavyset, red-headed man. He turned to the group. “Come on, guys,” he called. “If there’s one generalization in the multiverse, it’s that Optimus Prime is a friend to us organics.”

“So it IS a universe crossing matter!” groaned Optimus as the organics came into the base.

“Missing some people?” asked the red-head.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” replied Optimus. “Why don’t we discuss this in the conference room? Maybe you can shed some light on all of this.”

“We’d be happy to,” declared the red-head. Optimus led them to the conference room and helped them onto the table so they could sit on the chairs on top.

“Why don’t we introduce ourselves?” suggested the young Prime. “I’m Optimus Prime.”

“Prowl.”

“I’m Ironhide.”

“I am Ratchet.”

“Chromia.”

“I’m Cliffjumper.”

“Snarl.”

“Sludge.”

“I’m Slag. Please, don’t make jokes about the name, I heard them all before.”

“I’m Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails.”

“I’m Big.”

“I’m Cream. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Natalie Mayworth.”

“Trema Xarthanax of Nebulos.”

“And I’m Captain Lansworth.”

“I’m Richard Saunders,” introduced the red-head.

“I am Lukas Ackermann,” greeted a man wearing glasses.

“Me llamo Xiomara Elizondo,” (I call myself Xiomara Elizondo) called a woman in a green dress.

“M-m-my name’s F-Flora N-N-Nightly,” stammered a blue-haired girl in a school girl’s outfit with purple petticoats. She looked terrified. Xiomara put her hand on Flora’s shoulder to calm her.

“I am Usagi Tsukino I, Neo Queen Serenity,” greeted a blonde woman with her hair in two buns and ponytails.

“Bashoon Barmek,” introduced the green woman. “Goblin of the Under-realm. Ensign aboard the Realmfleet skyship, _Endeavor._ Serial Number: 33758.”

“Ensign, easy!” remarked a man’s torso attached to a glossy, black spider where the mouthparts and eyes should be. “I’m Lieutenant Melandra Skarenta, an Engineer for the _Endeavor_ , and I come from the Haldebor Drider Caves of the Under-realm. Ensign Barmek is from Dwelga.”

“Sir!” hissed Bashoon, still not entirely comfortable with the situation.

“I am Hanako Royana, Queen of the entire Mid-realm and resident of the Mid-realm capital of Largandra,” introduced the Kitsune.

“Call me Gorfanth Steelhorn, an Under-realm Blacksmith of the Galdredan Lava Kingdom,” called the Minotaur in a deep, rumbly, masculine voice.

“And I am Mr. Swalmu Damfel, hailing from the Over-realm’s capital of Wysper City,” finished the grey, cloud-wearing being. Male, judging by the voice and title. He opened a fluffy-looking fan and fanned himself. “I must say, you are more hospitable than those that captured us.”

“The Decepticons have a tendency to conquer and enslave,” remarked Ironhide.

“Mr. Saunders, you said this was a matter concerning other universes,” interjected Optimus.

“I did,” replied Richard. “It’s an event called a Convergence. Our respective universes are touching each other and blending together briefly. A phenomena that occurs is people vanishing and ending up in another universe. Now, my friends and I use the ruins of the planet Vorton as our base of operations. If we can raise them, we can find all of those that went missing. If some of your friends made contact with ours, so much the better.”

“Vorton?” asked Optimus. “...Sure, Vorton.”

“It’s a myth here, isn’t it?” guessed Richard.

“Yep, and it’s just that, a myth,” insisted Ratchet.

“Once we raise them,” replied Xiomara, “you’ll be singing a different tune.”

“I certainly hope we do,” sighed Swalmu as he fanned himself. “I’m starting to feel a little homesick, and rather uncharacteristically so.”

* * *

“I WANT THOSE BOTS BACK!” roared Megatron once he returned to the moon base. He threw Thundercracker into a wall. “Doesn’t Shockwave have something?! ANYTHING!?”

“She’s come up with nothing, Lord Megatron!” gasped Thundercracker in pain.

“Then tell her to come up with something faster!!” shouted Megatron. “My Second-in-Command and Communications Officer are missing and have valuable intelligence! Optimus knows they’re missing, meaning there’s a good chance that said valuable intelligence may be put into the hands of the Autobots!” Just then, Eggman came into the room.

“My dear Megatron, splendid news awaits us!” he cheered.

“I certainly hope so!” snarled Megatron. “I’m in the midst of having a conniption over all this!”

“Then let me assure you, I have a solution to calm you and help us find our wayward soldiers!” replied Eggman. “I’ve found Metal Sonic and he’s confirmed a finding we’ve been overlooking!”

“And what, pray tell, IS that finding?” rasped Megatron.

“Recall, if you will, the particle trace Nemesis Prime had on him?” asked Eggman.

“I DO recall,” remarked Megatron. “Are you proposing that they’re in different universes?”

“I have been in contact with the one who can provide proof of that theory!” explained Eggman. “Metal Sonic contacted me from within this person’s universe. He’s waiting to be put up on the big screen.”

“Put him through,” ordered Megatron. Eggman keyed in a command and Metal Sonic’s upper torso and head appeared.

“Greetings, Megatron,” droned Metal Sonic. “I am safe and sound.”

“Metal Sonic, your creator tells me,” rumbled Megatron, “that you’re in another universe. I find myself in need of proof of that claim.”

“And you shall have it,” replied Metal Sonic. “May I present Dr. Cytanek Yavenag Borg and Adachi Hiro.” Metal Sonic stepped aside to reveal the people in question.

“Oh, not more organics,” Megatron muttered under his breath.

“Greetings,” called Hiro. “I presume the one with the large cannon on his arm is Lord Megatron?”

“I am,” grunted Megatron. “What manner of creature is the cyborg?”

“I am a Sprite,” replied Dr. Borg, “but my species is hardly the point.”

“...A Sprite?” scoffed Megatron. “What, like a Fairy?”

“Don’t confuse me for them,” hissed Dr. Borg.

“Minna-san, please,” assured Hiro. “Let’s not ignore this tremendous opportunity lying before us.” A rift then opened beneath Hiro, Dr. Borg, and Metal Sonic.

“Where did they go?!” demanded Megatron.

“Your office, it looks like,” replied Thundercracker. “The computer just detected them.” Megatron stormed to his office and found the three on his desk.

“There we go,” chuckled Hiro. “Much more private.”

“If you are finished,” hissed Megatron, “perhaps you can explain your reasons for contacting me.”

“Megatron, how would you like to be part of a vast empire?” offered Hiro.

“The Decepticon Empire is already vast,” dismissed Megatron.

“Not as vast as you think,” countered Hiro.

“Really?” remarked Megatron. “Considering the expanse of universes, at best, an Empire crossing other universes would only be able to hold one or two planets. What, pray tell, can YOU offer me?”

“How about the chance to conquer Nemesis Prime’s universe?” asked Hiro as a sly grin formed on his face.

“...I’m listening,” invited Megatron.

“Metal Sonic told me about what happened to you with an anti-universe version of Optimus,” continued Hiro. “What if I offered you the chance to find your anti-self and let you show him what power is? On top of that, I can help you find your wayward men.”

“Few things come without a price,” remarked Megatron. “What is expected of me?”

“I need your help in taking down a criminal by the name of Caan,” replied Hiro. “He’s a dangerous...” his phone interrupted him. “Oh, for the love of...!” he hissed. “Er, one minute, please.” He pressed a button. “You’re on speaker.”

“Four of our number have been taken by the Convergence!” barked a voice that sounded like it was speaking through a ring modulator.

“...Who was that?” ventured Megatron.

“One of my soldiers,” grumbled Hiro. He returned to his phone. “Bring Dr. Borg, Megatron, and myself to our fallback position.”

“I obey!” confirmed the voice. Megatron then activated the intercom.

“All hands, continue searching for our missing bots,” he ordered. “I’m going with Adachi-san to figure out how he intends to help us.”

“Understood, Lord Megatron,” called Thundercracker. “Shall I watch for any other anti-Autobots to arrive and try to mess things up?”

“Keep your sarcasm to yourself,” hissed Megatron. He switched the intercom off and turned to Hiro. “Shall we?”

“Of course,” bid Megatron. A rift opened for them and they stepped through.

* * *

“The darker ones have gathered,” observed one woman.

“As we feared,” sighed a second.

“Is there any decision?” asked a third.

“She’s coming to reply to us in person,” answered a fourth. Pink light then bloomed from a single point and blossomed into a feminine shape in a dress. The light then faded to reveal a fifth woman.

“We proceed with our plans,” she declared. “They are prepared. We shall begin.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Captain,” called Oak as Arsha came onto the bridge, “we have just compiled the list of the missing crewmates.”

“Who’s missing?” inquired Arsha, a little put off that members of her crew went AWOL.

“Laverda, Bashoon, Shalvey, Dalengor, Melandra, Marshii, and Thengo,” reported Oak.

“Let me make sure I got this right,” directed Arsha, “the only Senior Staff members on this ship right now are me, you, Nazay, Thangred, Malak, Elmar, and Orthena?”

“Exactly,” confirmed Oak. Arsha cast her eyes to the sky.

“Pecktar’s hairy armpits!” she swore. “Well, Commander, looks like you’re staying here until this crisis is dealt with.”

“Understood,” replied Oak.

“Captain,” called the temporary Communications Officer, a male slime by the name of Relper, “we’re receiving an Alpha Priority communication from Realmfleet.”

“Put it through,” ordered Arsha. Relper obeyed. Rokalla’s face appeared on the screen.

“Captain, have you experienced any disappearances in your vicinity?” asked Rokalla.

“Unfortunately, Admiral, yes,” replied Arsha. “Laverda, Bashoon, Shalvey, Dalengor, Melandra, Marshii, and Thengo are gone. I was in the middle of giving Ensign Bashoon a new assignment before she vanished right in front of me.”

“I was rather hoping you would tell me ‘no’,” sighed Rokalla. “I hate to add to the list, but more are missing. Your mother was visiting the Emboramiis when she, Malnar, Elmpam, and Orbak vanished. Mrs. Steelhorn has told local law enforcement that her son has disappeared. We’re also trying to locate a Mr. Jandro Dormu.”

“That’s a lot of people that just vanished,” remarked Arsha. “If you could keep us informed of new developments, they might help us in our search.”

“I shall indeed do so,” replied Rokalla. “You keep me posted of any updates as well. Good luck, Captain.” The call ended.

“Nazay, we’re going to have to leave the Glasna Kingdom,” called Arsha. “Plot a search pattern from these coordinates and be prepared to scour the entire Mid-realm.”

“Understood,” called Nazay as he informed the Glasna Kingdom’s landing pad crew they were leaving. They were granted permission to leave and the _Endeavor_ took off. As Nazay began the search pattern, the intercoms buzzed.

“Captain,” called Elmar, “Security reports that five people have been located. They are not part of the crew in any way. They’re in the brig now.”

“On my way,” replied Arsha. “Oak, you have the conn.” She headed off to the brig to see the five people in a cell with Elmar watching them.

“I must say, they are the most cooperative intruders I’ve ever met,” mused Elmar. The people in the cell were as followed: a woman in military gear and pants, a pink, humanoid creature in a red dress, an orange-skinned girl in a schoolgirl’s outfit with a massive amount of orange petticoats, a chalk-white woman in a black dress and cowl with white trim and blue lights where eyeballs should be, and a blonde human woman in a pink dress, wearing a small crown.

“Not wanting to raise a scene?” asked Arsha.

“Trying to get our bearings,” whispered the chalk-white woman in explanation. She looked around the cell. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say this brig looks like the _Endeavor_ ’s brig.”

“It IS the _Endeavor_ ’s brig,” confirmed Arsha. “I am Princess Arsha Royana, Captain of this ship.”

“Royana?!” gasped the chalk-white woman. She then grinned. “So this is T-H-3-T-H-R-3-3-R-3-4-L-M-5!”

“Pardon?” asked Elmar.

“That’s what the identifier string would call your united sub-dimensions, the Realms,” explained the woman. “I haven’t visited here since Tendro Royana passed the Crown on to his son, Elgrad!”

“You knew my grandfather?” asked Arsha.

“Yes, I visited him after his soul left his body,” replied the woman. “I usually come here at the bidding of Falheem whenever a soul is having trouble coming to the After-realm.”

“...Death?” gulped Arsha.

“I am she,” confirmed the woman. “I assure you, young Royana, my coming here is an accident. I do not need to check on those that are dead in the Realms.” Arsha breathed a sigh of relief.

“Who are these women with you?” asked Arsha as she motioned for the cell’s barriers to be turned off.

“I am Commander Topaz of G.U.N,” introduced the woman in full military gear.

“I am Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom,” proclaimed the woman in pink.

“I’m Charline Elmira,” greeted the schoolgirl.

“I’m Amy Rose the Hedgehog,” answered the pink creature. They had already left the cell when Amy introduced herself.

“Tell me, are you missing anyone?” asked Death.

“Unfortunately, yes, I am,” sighed Arsha. “Some of my Senior Staff and my Ensign have vanished. On top of that, a couple of my fiancés and a prominent citizen of the Under-realm have disappeared as well as my mother and the parents of my future wife, Malnar.”

“Captain,” came Relper’s voice, “more people have been reported missing.” Arsha rolled her eyes and groaned.

“Who are they?” she asked.

“Foresna, Falnii, a Mr. Twaldar Endri of the Mid-realm, and a Mr. Swalmu Damfel of the Over-realm,” reported Relper.

“We may have an answer to this crisis,” muttered Arsha. “All Senior Staff currently onboard, report to the Conference Room.”

“Captain, there is a call from Prince Lardeth in the Over-realm,” continued Relper. “He insists on a private conference.”

“Tell him that whatever he needs to say cannot be made secret, not in this time of crisis,” ordered Arsha, “and tell him that we’re conducting a search for missing people. Patch the call through to the Conference Room.”

“Understood,” obliged Relper. Death and company followed Arsha and Elmar to the Conference Room. Everyone had gathered and seated themselves as Lardeth appeared on the screen.

“Arsha, what I need to say is a little out there,” he remarked. “I feel this cannot be said with other members of your crew in attendance as this could risk our careers.”

“I’m trying to find missing people, a good chunk of them being my Senior Staff,” replied Arsha. “Right now, I have five women who are from different universes, one of which is Falheem’s servant, Death. I’ve seen more of my fair share of Out There ideas. Please, try and top mine.” Lardeth blinked for a bit as Death waved at him.”

“...Okay, I have a pair of Change-a-trons on my ship,” he finally revealed. “Specifically, Justitrons. I’m in the _High Sky_ ’s cargo hold to prove it.”

“Let’s see them,” directed Arsha. The view changed to the entire cargo hold to reveal two giant robots. A blue and white one was built like a heavyset woman while the other, red, gold, and blue in color, was a skinny man with wings. Amy and Topaz’s eyes lit up.

“Swoop! Strongarm!” called Amy. The heavyset female bot, Strongarm, turned to the voice’s source and crawled forward to see who was on the screen.

“Ms. Rose! Commander Topaz!” she sighed in relief. “Thank Primus, you’re safe! Where are you?”

“We’re on a ship called the _Endeavor_ ,” explained Topaz. “Where we’re going is currently unknown.”

“We’re searching for missing people,” explained Arsha. “One of them vanished before my eyes and four of my fiancés are missing.”

“Four?!” yelped Lardeth. “You mean, Gorfanth, Falnii, Foresna, and Malnar are gone too?!”

“And Charline and I have an explanation,” called Death.

“Then, please, explain,” directed Arsha.

“It’s called a Convergence,” began Charline. “Our universes are coming together. Unfortunately, this means that some people end up in different universes.”

“They usually touch whenever there is a perceived threat to the multiverse,” continued Death. “Sometimes, fighting of various degrees will break out between universes and alliances are forged.”

“Like the Smash Tourneys!” realized Peach.

“Exactly,” confirmed Death.

“So, this is something beyond our control?” muttered Arsha, not liking the prospect of not being able to find the ones she loves.

“There IS a way for us to reunite with our friends,” assured Death, “but it will require finding a Temporal Stop.”

“And...that is?” asked Elmar.

“It’s where time has stopped in a certain area,” explained Charline. “Because of the nature of different universes, time would stop in certain areas so the universes could line up. That’s all I can give you guys as they’ve never been really studied deeply.”

“And how can we find them?” asked Orthena.

“They DO give off temporal magic wherever they are,” replied Death. “Given how commonly used magic is in this universe, you should be able to find it.”

“How are we going to explain this to Realmfleet?!” groaned Lardeth as he massaged his head.

“We just have to tell them straight,” replied Arsha. “See if you can join with my ship in a new search for a...Temporal Stop, I believe you said?”

“I did,” replied Death.

“I’ll see what I can do,” declared Lardeth. “Lardeth out.” The call ended and Charline hummed while she thought.

“A tin for your thoughts?” asked Oak.

“Our enemies may be capitalizing on this,” remarked Charline. “Who knows where they’ve based themselves?”

* * *

At the moment, the enemies Charline was talking about had ended up in a room with a large door for Megatron’s size. He and Dr. Borg looked outside. “A space station?” guessed Megatron.

“I suppose it’s possible in universes like yours,” mused Dr. Borg. She then noticed Hiro motioning towards the door. “What are you doing?!” she gulped.

“Demonstrating something,” chuckled Hiro. He keyed in a command.

“I don’t need air to keep my Spark burning,” remarked Megatron, “but I believe you people do. But, if you want to commit suicide, fine by me.”

“Not by me!” yelped Dr. Borg. “Even the Fae subspecies need air!” The door opened and Dr. Borg grabbed onto a support in the wall...only to realize she wasn’t hearing the rush of air escaping into space. She wasn’t being pulled towards the door. She cautiously let go of the support and headed to the open door, sticking her organic hand out. “...A bit warm for deep space,” she remarked. Megatron decided to test something out and stuck his foot outside. “What are you doing?” asked Dr. Borg.

“Treading softly,” answered Megatron. He lowered his foot slowly until...“There’s something under my foot! Something solid!” he gasped.

“The ground,” chuckled Hiro as he stepped outside and continued walking. “We’re on a planet. The construct behind you? That’s no space station, that’s a building.”

“So, this planet is invisible?” asked Dr. Borg.

“Absurd,” scoffed Megatron as he scanned the starry area at his usual pace. “What happens if you lose something or kiss something less pleasing to your eye?”

“That is, until you’re part of the atmosphere,” countered Hiro. “When you are, you sync with the spectrum.”

“Why would anyone hide a planet?” asked Dr. Borg.

“That depends on the planet, Madam,” replied Hiro. He then pulled out his phone. “Disengage planetary cloak,” he ordered.

“I obey!” confirmed a voice. Megatron heard that, remembered Optimus’ childhood as they picked up stray Earth channels after they were originally broadcast, and started putting two and two together.

“You didn’t!” he whispered. Soon, the planet slowly faded into view. It revealed a metal city against a desert landscape. Megatron remembered. “You idiot!” he whispered. “You brought us to our deaths! No!”

“What is it?” asked Dr. Borg. “What’s wrong? Where are we?” Megatron wheeled around and pointed at Hiro in an accusing manner.

“SKARO!” he roared. “You’ve brought us to Skaro!”

“The most fortified planet in this universe!” cheered Hiro.

“What’s Skaro?” asked Dr. Borg, a little annoyed at being left in the dark.

“The deadliest planet of the British Science Fiction series, _Doctor Who_!” replied Megatron. “This is where the Doctor’s ancient enemies were born! This is the home-world of the Daleks!”

“Correct!” barked a voice. Everyone turned to see a Drone Dalek trundle up towards them. Megatron raised his cannon at the creature.

“Put that down! It won’t hurt you!” shouted Hiro.

“It’s a Dalek! That’s all it does!” roared Megatron.

“Not as long as I control them and their creator!” answered Hiro. “There’s an explosive payload in their casings. The slightest bit of defiance and they go boom.”

“Don’t underestimate them!” hissed Megatron. “You’re playing with fire!”

“Why are you so worried?” asked Hiro. “You’re a robot!”

“A robot that’s alive and would prefer to not give genocidal maniacs the opportunity to find out how to kill me!” countered Megatron.

“Don’t be so melodramatic!” dismissed Hiro. He turned to the Dalek that arrived. “I heard you lot had a list of members that vanished?”

“Confirmed!” reported the Dalek. “Ambassador Hell, the Emperor, the Joker, and Sauron have been taken by the Convergence!”

“Your Emperor?” Dr. Borg asked the Dalek.

“And their creator,” replied Hiro.

“...Davros allowed himself to become a Dalek?” quizzed Megatron.

“Yep, and became their Emperor,” confirmed Hiro.

“...Okay, why?” asked Megatron.

“Fascinating,” mused Dr. Borg as her eye went red while she scanned the Dalek. “I’m reading an organic life-form in the casing. A primitive, cephalopod life-form with only one eye and an exposed brain. It seems to be wired into the casing, explaining why it’s twitching so much.”

“I am not a primitive life-form!” argued the Dalek. “I am pure!”

“The ultimate racist, Femmes and Gentlemechs,” muttered Megatron.

* * *

The five women were all relaxing in their private ballroom. One was in the arms of another, being lightly stroked. One was dancing with another. One was reading _The Romance of the Forest_. “The light ones are starting to come together,” remarked the one being caressed.

“The invitations have been sent out,” reported the other caressing the first.

“This shall be a spectacle worth noting,” mused one of the dancers.

“And the previous ones were not?” asked the second dancer, lightly chuckling as the first dancer smiled.

“Fair point,” sighed the first dancer as she rested her head on her partner’s chest as they danced.

“Some will be rowdy,” mused the reader as she continued her book. “We must remind them that we, the Chizarans, do not tolerate rule-breaking.”

“They will understand,” replied the first dancer. “This is not the first time we’ve held such an event.”

“Not every reality has the capability to watch them,” countered the caressed one.

“True, but enough realities do,” answered the first dancer. The reader gave a small smile. Just then, a light from above illuminated them, revealing their features. They all wore dresses that were various shades of their hair. The reader looked to be of African descent and wore pink. The first dancer looked to be of Japanese descent and wore blue. Her partner was of Indian descent and wore red. The one being caressed was of Native American descent and wore green. The one caressing the green one was of Anglo-Saxon descent and wore purple.

“A warrior asks for details,” remarked the purple one.

“Then we shall provide,” replied the pink one. They formed a circle from pink, to red, to blue, to green, to purple, then stuck their right arms out while their left arms touched the shoulder of the one next to them. They vanished in lights of their respective colors and flew off to the universe of the warrior who asked for details.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sweet Chaos! It’s FREEZING!” Sonic groaned aloud. He had ended up in a sewer, a frigid sewer, warm enough for water to drip. There wasn’t a stench, so that was a relief. Sonic rubbed his hands on his arms in an attempt to warm himself up, but that didn’t change the fact that he could still see his breath. “Where am I, Holoska?! Then again, I don’t recall Holoskan villages having a sewer system.” He then heard shaky grumbling.

“W-W-Why d-d-did I acc-cc-cept this-s-s-s job?!” shivered the voice.

“Who’s there?” called Sonic.

“H-H-Hell-l-l-llo?!” asked the voice. “W-W-Who’s there?! D-D-Do you have a s-s-spare c-c-oat for a f-f-f-freezing r-r-r-reptile?!”

“Sorry, only coat I got is my blue fur!” replied Sonic.

“B-B-Blue fur?!” repeated the voice. “S-S-Sonic?! Is-s-s that y-you?!”

“The one and only!” answered Sonic. “Who are you?”

“It’s-s-s m-m-me! V-V-Vector!” called the voice.

“Vector?!” yelped Sonic. “Keep talking! I’m gonna follow your voice!” As Sonic sped off, Vector’s voice continued.

“Hur-r-rry up-p-p-, S-S-S-Sonic!” shivered Vector. “I’m s-s-start-t-t-ting t-to shut d-d-down here!” Sonic found Vector after a few seconds of running. “Oh, S-S-S-sweet C-C-Chaos, y-y-you’re here!” chattered a freezing Vector the Crocodile.

“Good grief, we gotta get you some place warm!” exclaimed Sonic. “Come on! Let’s find a way out of here!” He hoisted Vector onto his back, not an easy feat to do for a Mobian Sonic’s size, and sped off, looking for a way out. “Come on! Come on! Where are you?!” he panted. Just then, he heard shouting.

“Easy for you to say!” called a voice with a Japanese accent. “You’re safe and snug in a shell!”

“There are no threats here!” insisted a harsh, grating, metallic voice.

“A Dalek?!” gasped Sonic. “Not while I’m around! Hey, Vector, would fighting something heat you up?”

“It sh-sh-should!” shivered Vector.

“This way!” called Sonic as he set Vector onto his feet. Vector came charging off after Sonic.

“Why can’t you see reason?!” boomed the Dalek voice.

“Why can’t you see the danger we’re in?!” yelped the other voice. Sonic and Vector rounded a corner to see a Japanese man dressed like a prince and arguing with a Dalek with external struts coming up the neck of the enlarged dome. Five lights studded the back of the dome and flashed red when it spoke.

“Well, that’s a new design!” laughed Sonic. “What’s the deal here?”

“Who are you?!” boomed the Abnormal Dalek.

“I’m Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!” introduced Sonic. “My buddy, Vector, here, needs to warm up! Kicking your can seems to be a good idea!”

“NO!” called the Japanese man. Sonic turned to the man and recognized him.

“No way!” gasped Sonic. “Hiroki?!”

“...I don’t believe it! You ARE the Sonic that helped us in the Vortech Wars!” cheered Hishikawa Hiroki. He and Sonic shook hands. Soon, Hiroki saw Vector about to collapse. “Here,” he bid as he produced a coat. Vector put it on and started rubbing himself to warm up. Soon, he wasn’t feeling so sluggish and slow.

“Thanks, kid!” he bid. “I’d have frozen solid if it wasn’t for you!”

“I aim to help,” chuckled Hiroki. “Sonic, it’s great to see you!”

“I wish I could agree,” boomed the Dalek.

“Oh, yeah,” remarked Sonic. “Forgot about you.” He curled up for a spin dash and picked up speed.

“SONIC! NO!” yelped Hiroki as he stopped Sonic.

“Dude, what are you doing?!” protested Sonic. “Dalek right here?!”

“Actually, that’s Davros, the creator of the Daleks,” explained Hiroki. “He’s finally allowed himself to become a full Dalek, but the mind is still that of Davros.”

“Still, evil thing that needs to go bye-bye!” insisted Sonic.

“Not until we find a way out,” replied Hiroki. “Look, Davros and I have agreed to not kill each other until we go topside. Right now, someone heard us and went to get help. She told us to wait and...” he then yelped and looked around nervously. “I heard something that time!”

“You didn’t hear anything!” shouted Davros.

“...There! Don’t you hear it?!” shrieked Hiroki.

“Yes!” sighed Davros, as much as he could sigh in his current Dalek state. “I heard water dripping!”

“Sounds like rats!” gulped Hiroki.

“Okay, take it from the animal,” interjected Sonic. “Rats aren’t made of liquid. Rats don’t drip.”

“Rats only drink water...” ventured Vector.

“There’s such a thing as rat water?!” yelped Hiroki, his musophobia affecting his sense of logic.

“There are no rats!” yelled Davros.

“You don’t know that!” argued Hiroki. “What if you’re wrong?!”

“Okay, let’s assume, for some odd reason, I’m wrong!” snapped Davros. “Let’s assume there ARE rats! So what?! I’m the Emperor Dalek both externally and internally, Mr. Sonic here can create a sonic boom, and you’re a Kamen Rider! What can a five-ounce rodent possibly do?”

“...So, you’re saying there are rats!” whimpered Hiroki. Sonic smacked his face.

“Sure, let’s go with that,” he muttered.

“I’m getting out of here!” declared Hiroki.

“No, you’re not!” barked Davros. “I told that woman that we won’t move, so we won’t move!”

“Can’t we just stand near the light?!” pleaded Hiroki.

“That’s moving,” remarked Davros, “thus, it goes against our strict ‘No Moving’ policy!”

“But the light...”

“No.”

“...will help us see the rats!”

“No!”

“And their teeth!”

“NO!”

“...Hey, Davros, I thought I saw a mole-mite swimming in these waters,” mused Hiroki. Davros started shaking.

“Why did you mention mole-mites?!” he said in an uncharacteristic yelp.

“I’m just saying,” continued Hiroki, “mole-mites love Dalekanium. Since your casing is made of the stuff...”

“Okay, you know what, let’s stand at the light!” declared Davros. As they moved, an engine was heard topside.

“I heard there was someone down here?” called a voice with a distinct Swahili accent.

“Four someones actually!” Sonic called back.

“Sonic?” asked the voice. “What are you doing down there?”

“Okay, you know me,” remarked Sonic. “Who’s up there?”

“It’s me, Ultra Magnus,” revealed the speaker.

“Magnus?!” yelped Sonic. “What are you doing here?! ...Come to think of it, do you know where ‘here’ is?”

“Apparently, the place is called Frigandor,” replied Ultra Magnus. “It’s a city of the Under-realm’s freezing northern continent.”

“That doesn’t sound like any place on Mobius,” muttered Sonic.

“Sorry, hold up,” interjected Hiroki. “Did you just call the guy Ultra Magnus?”

“Yeah, that’s Optimus Prime’s brother up top,” replied Sonic.

“You have Transformers in your universe?!” yelped Hiroki.

“...Yeah,” answered Sonic.

“...Richard would be over the moon about this!” breathed Hiroki.

“If we could concentrate!” barked Davros.

“What was that?!” called Ultra Magnus.

“That was Davros,” replied Hiroki. “Look, I can explain everything once we find shelter. For now, do you have something that can help us up?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” answered Ultra Magnus. A manhole opened above them and a rope ladder came down. Davros flew up out of the sewers first and started laughing.

“My children are supreme!” he shouted. “Exterminate!”

“After him!” called Hiroki. He, Sonic, and Vector climbed up the rope ladder and joined Ultra Magnus’ Mobian Hedgehog holo-form in witnessing Davros shooting at everyone, killing a few in the process. Hiroki then brought out his Vortex Driver and fastened it onto his waist.

“Vortex Driver!” it announced. He then took out his i.d. tag and inserted it into the belt.

“Henshin!” he called before spinning the wheel. His armor was attached to him and he became Kamen Rider Sengoku. He deflected a blast towards the sky.

“You Vortex Riders have interfered for the last time!” roared Davros as he fired.

“You just couldn’t resist, could you?!” shouted Sengoku as he leapt into the air and latched himself onto Davros. The added weight caused Davros to spin out of control, giving Sonic a clear shot. One spin dash and Davros was disoriented enough to come to a halt.

“If I could have everyone’s attention, please?” called Ultra Magnus as he pulled out a small cylinder. “Sonic, Sir, Vector, you may want to cover your eyes.” As he was about to activate the device, it was shot out of his hands.

“No way are you weaseling your way out of this!” called a woman’s voice. A bunch of law enforcement officers, led by a woman with white fur all over her body except for her feet, hands, and face. Her horns rested in the middle of her hair atop her head. Her tail extended a long black needle and pointed it at Sengoku. “If that was a mind-alteration device, let me inform you that such devices or spells are illegal!

“Spells?” quizzed Ultra Magnus. The woman then prodded his holo-form.

“A solid light avatar,” she muttered. “Right, I know a spell to take care of that! Vidictren!” The holo-form disappeared and the futuristic car carrier changed. The cab tilted forward as the bottom of the trailer folded around the trailer bed to become legs. The rest of trailer folded to become arms with long shoulder pads and a missile on each side of the pad. The head popped out, looking like a white version of Optimus until it was covered by another helmet with a movable face and blue helmet with white antennae. “Oh no, not another one!” wailed the woman. “I already have enough trouble with that ‘Decepticon’ bird in the holding cell!”

“Decepticon?!” yelped Ultra Magnus. The woman then fired a torrent of ice at him. “Ma’am, you got it all wrong! I’m an Autobot!” The woman wasn’t listening. “Autobot!” repeated Ultra Magnus.

“Get away from him! He’s on our side!” snapped Sengoku as he swapped out i.d. tags.

“Sonic Steel!” announced the Vortex Driver. His armor then evoked the iconic Hedgehog as he charged at her at high speeds to get her away from Ultra Magnus. Just then, there was a cackle as Davros flew through the sky.

“Look! Davros is getting away! Go after him!” he called.

“The Frigandor Militia will take care of him!” dismissed the woman. “Besides, I like picking on giants of my caliber, especially if they’re buddies with that yellow bird calling himself a Decepticon!”

“Buzzsaw,” muttered Ultra Magnus. Another torrent of ice shards was flung at him, forcing him to dodge again. “I told you, I’m not a Decepticon! Look!” he pointed to the Autobot symbol on his shoulder.

“Nice try! That won’t save you!” snapped the woman.

“Mistress!” called another woman’s voice.

“Larbuu, wait!” supplied a man’s voice. A male of the woman’s species, a human woman in a blue harem outfit with a blue rose adorning her hair, and a large, metal velociraptor came running up.

“Mistress, you’re making a mistake!” called the harem girl.

“A mistake?!” yelped the woman, Larbuu. “Enfanti, what are you talking about?! He’s like those Conquertrons!”

“No, he’s not!” replied the harem girl, Enfanti. “The metal lizard can prove it!”

“I told you, I’m a velociraptor!” snarled the velociraptor. “My name is Slash, not metal lizard!”

“Slash!” called Sonic. “Then the other Dyno-bots are here?”

“Ah, Young Sonic,” greeted Slash. “My excellent good friend! How dost thou?”

“I hate to interrupt, but who are you?” demanded Larbuu.

“I am a Dyno-bot warrior,” snarled Slash. “Slash, TRANSFORM!” Her beast head and neck folded downwards as parts of her beast chest split and rotated to become legs and feet while her beast legs and arms swung around and swapped places so her beast legs and feet became arms and taloned hands. Her tail folded upwards as her head popped up with her usual snarl on her face.

“More and more Change-a-trons!” growled Larbuu.

“No, Transformers!” corrected the male of Larbuu’s species. “And she’s an Autobot like he is!” he pointed to Ultra Magnus.

“Meaning what, Delga?!” snapped Larbuu.

“Autobots are to Transformers as Justitrons are to Changatrons!” explained the man, Delga.

“...They DON’T intend to conquer?” asked Larbuu.

“Of course not,” assured Ultra Magnus. “I don’t even know where Frigandor or the northern continent are from.”

“I...see,” replied Larbuu, not entirely sure she believed everything.

“I think I can clear up any questions you all have,” called Sengoku as he powered down. “But first, introductions. I am Hishikawa Hiroki, Kamen Rider Sengoku.”

“I am Ultra Magnus, Second in Command of the Autobot Militia.”

“I’m Slash, the Dyno-bots’ top researcher.”

“I’m Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!”

“I’m Vector the Crocodile, P.I.!”

“I am Lord Delga Larkentha.”

“I’m his wife, Larbuu.”

“I’m Enfanti Glarosa, co-head of the Larkentha family’s Blue Rose Harem.”

“And a private eye too, don’t forget that,” interjected Larbuu as she and Delga both hugged her.

“Master, Mistress, not in public,” mumbled Enfanti.

“Harem?” asked Hiroki.

“...I take that word has a negative connotation where you’re from,” guessed Enfanti.

“In my universe, yes,” replied Hiroki.

“Why don’t we all answer questions at my castle?” offered Delga.

“A splendid idea,” agreed Ultra Magnus.

* * *

They were all in the main hangar of Delga’s castle to accommodate for Ultra Magnus and Slash’s robot modes. According to their sensors, Energon radiation was nonexistent, so they could stay in robot mode indefinitely. That was probably because there was no Energon to speak of in all the Realms. Hiroki had just explained the Convergence to everyone and Sonic talked about how he knew Hiroki. “Let me make sure I got this right,” groaned Larbuu as she rubbed her temples, “you two robots,” she pointed to Ultra Magnus and Slash,” are from an alien world called Cybertron and are part of a faction amongst your kind called the Autobots and are at war with another faction called the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus, both of your younger brothers are leading the opposing factions with your youngest brother as your boss. Slash, you are part of a group of Autobots that turn into prehistoric animals because of genetic experimentation. You all are fighting a second war on the same planet where the Decepticons were originally defeated in the first war. This planet happens to be the same planet you two come from,” she pointed to Vector and Sonic. “You,” she pointed to Hiroki, “know the blue one from a war with a creature called Lord Vortech as he was one of your allies. You just didn’t know he worked with the Autobots. Have I missed anything?”

“Er...no, you got it down pat,” replied Hiroki.

“Good! Because my head hurts!” wailed Larbuu as she clutched her head.

“Now, for you guys,” began Hiroki, “this is the Under-realm because the people are a little looser with darker passions. Your ancestors once went to war against the Mid and Over-realms because you didn’t see ANY similarities until you found a message from your gods and goddesses explaining how their conflict fractured their one world into three. They implanted the most brilliant minds of the time with the ideas of Realmgates, crossing into other Realms hoping to bring peace where they could not. After a century, peace was established and Realmfleet was formed. Everyone can join Realmfleet, no matter their social class, but rulers HAVE to join Realmfleet and serve as Captains for five year so they can see how their decisions will affect every Realm. Because of your liberal use of the Realmgates, ideas were spread, especially the new concept of harems. Instead of being enslaved with no say, it’s built on consent. The person has to ask to join the harem and it’s socially acceptable to have children with those in your harem as the harem members are considered spouses under Combined Realm Law.” Delga wrapped his arms around Enfanti as she wiggled in his lap when Hiroki said this. “So, have I missed anything?”

“The thing about having multiple spouses being socially acceptable,” replied Enfanti.

“And the fact that people, even royals, choose who they want to marry,” supplied Delga.”

“And magic’s commonplace here,” continued Ultra Magnus.

“And creatures we consider mythical,” finished Sonic.

“Okay, thank you!” interjected Hiroki.

“I’ve gotten a message from Realmfleet,” called Delga. “Arsha’s ship, the _Endeavor_ , has picked up a few people, one of them similar to you, Sonic. She’s also missing a good number of her senior staff and her spouses. It should be coming any minute now.”

“Then we shall wait for their arrival,” declared Hiroki.


	6. Chapter 6

The _Endeavor_ and the _High Sky_ had arrived after everyone had exchanged stories. The landing ramps of both ships lowered, although the ramp for the _High Sky_ led to the cargo hold. Strongarm and Swoop descended with Lardeth while Arsha led Death, Peach, Usagi I, Amy, Topaz, and Charline down the _Endeavor_ ’s ramp. Arsha and Lardeth shook hands with the Larkenthas and Enfanti. Swoop and Slash gave a Roman each other handshake before smashing their heads against the other. Hiroki, Death, Charline, and Peach greeted each other warmly. Strongarm gave a report to Ultra Magnus with Topaz helping. Sonic...was tackled by a pink blur. Amy squeezed him tightly. “Oh, Sonic!” she squealed happily. “I was so worried I’d never find you! It’s been too long since I’ve seen you!”

“Amy,” strained Sonic, “it’s only been an hour! Besides, you went to another planet without me!” He then wiggled out of her grasp.

“Good heavens, Ms. Rose,” muttered Strongarm. She then noticed a box and stepped towards it. She peered inside to see a human-sized, bird-like, yellow robot stewing in anger, his arms folded. “Well, well, well,” chuckled Strongarm. She then turned to Ultra Magnus. “Sir, come over here! Look who I found! Or, rather, the Larkenthas found.” Ultra Magnus came to her and peered inside the box.

“Well, if it isn’t Soundwave’s little self-proclaimed artistic spy!” he snorted. “How’s imprisonment, Buzzsaw? Who died before they put you in there?”

“Unfortunately, no one,” snarled Buzzsaw, his Scots accent on full display.

“I don’t know, I’d say your potential victim was rather lucky,” countered Ultra Magnus.

“Laugh all you want,” hissed Buzzsaw. “My bite is worse than my bark! Why don’t you come in here and see if I’m wrong?”

“I think I’ll stay out here and make an attempt to contact my base,” replied Ultra Magnus.

“And yet, Soundwave’s having trouble finding ours,” chuckled Buzzsaw. Ultra Magnus’ eyebrow went up. “Och, aye, Soundwave’s here, just not in Frigandor. Pit, he told me he heard someone say that he was in Largandra.”

“...Can anyone of you tell me,” called Ultra Magnus, “where Largandra is?”

“That’s my home,” replied Arsha, “the Mid-realm’s capital.”

“Better hurry, Foxy,” taunted Buzzsaw. “Soundwave is quite the fighter. He may break cover any second now.”

“For your sake,” warned Ultra Magnus, “he’d better keep a low profile. He won’t react well to one of his Mini-cons being killed, will he?”

“That’s a little dark for you, isn’t it, Laddie?” mused Buzzsaw. “Tell me, would you want to disappoint your little brother, your Prime, like that?”

“I think we’ve heard enough from you,” snarled Delga. “You know, through Buzzsaw, we’ve learned that you can refine mana into that...er...beverage you drink.”

“You mean, Energon?” asked Ultra Magnus.

“That’s it!” replied Delga. “One cube of mana makes one cube of Energon.”

“Then, our energy needs are met,” mused Ultra Magnus, “but what about our allies? They can’t run on Energon.”

“Then I shall take everyone that is organic to my favorite restaurant here in Frigandor!” declared Delga.

“Chez Glacier?!” cheered Larbuu and Enfanti.

“The same!” confirmed Delga.

“I’m afraid we must sit this out,” answered Ultra Magnus. “We don’t have suitable vehicle modes to blend in with the crowd here.”

“Are you sure?” asked Delga.

“I must insist,” urged Ultra Magnus. “Besides, we know how Buzzsaw works. We can advise and help out should he decide to break out.”

“...Very well,” sighed Delga. “Everyone else, let us partake in Frigandor Cuisine!” He led everyone to a large runic circle and chanted a spell once everyone was inside. Larbuu, Lardeth, Enfanti, Death, and Arsha seemed numb to it, but the others were in awe at the raw power he was tapping into. A light surrounded everyone and covered the world until fading to reveal a street of Frigandor. Hiroki, Amy, Sonic, Topaz, Charline, and Peach were stunned at what happened.

“I take it there are no teleportation circles in your respective universes?” asked Lardeth.

“Not the magical kind, no,” admitted Sonic.

“...You can teleport without magic?!” gasped Arsha.

“I think this lunch will be centered around cultural differences,” mused Enfanti. Delga led everyone to a restaurant with a sign advertising Chez Glacier, the Warmest Spot for Cool Kids in Frigandor. They entered the restaurant and Delga spoke to the Greeter, an Elf woman wearing icy colors.

“Table for 11, please,” requested Delga.

“All right,” replied the Greeter. “And what is your party’s name?”

“Larkentha,” replied Delga.

“Splendid!” cheered the Greeter. “It looks like there’s a table for your party. If you would please follow me.” She led the group to a table. They took their seats as she distributed the menus. “Your servers will be with you in a moment,” assured the Greeter as she resumed her post. The party perused the menu and a few dishes caught their eyes.

“Chili dogs? Here?” quizzed Sonic.

“There’s an option for multiple people to have the same meal!” observed Amy.

“It’s been a while since I ate here,” mused Death.

“Stop us if you heard this one,” came a voice.

“So, the Grim Reaper and her posse walk into a restaurant,” called another. “The Reaper then noticed it was quiet.”

“So, she says,” continued the first voice, “I’ve never seen such a dead place!” Everyone turned to see a girl with black, wavy hair adorned with a black flower with a skull in the center and black lipstick over her sheet-white skin accompanied by a small, humanoid creature with a black eye mask set into his skin and two green, clubbed tentacles for hair tied into a ponytail. They were wearing the icy colors of the restaurant’s staff.

“Lacey!” cheered Death.

“Jason!” called Peach.

“Are we glad to see you!” proclaimed Hiroki. “What are you doing here?”

“That would be the Convergence’s doing,” replied the girl. “Jason and I were just hanging around After Academy when we vanished and ended up here in Frigandor.”

“After wandering the area,” continued the humanoid creature, “we got hungry and realized we didn’t have any money, no studs, no turf coins, no dollars, nothing.”

“Not that they would have done any good,” remarked the girl. “No one’s heard of them. So, we found a job as part-time waitstaff here.”

“Well, it’s good to see you again!” declared Hiroki. “Amy, Vector, Mr. and Mrs. Larkentha, Ms. Glarosa, Your Highnesses, Commander Topaz, I’d like you to meet Lacey Thanatos,” the girl waved, “and Jason Ikamesh!” the humanoid creature waved. “Kamen Riders Apocalypse and Turf respectively!”

“The boss gave us a chance to reminisce with you guys after we bring you your meals,” cut in Jason. “Do you need any more time to think it over?” The group looked at each other, then shook their heads.

‘What will everyone’s pleasure be?” asked Lacey.

“I’ll try the House Soup,” replied Death.

“An excellent choice!” praised Jason.

“I’ll just have a steak, as rare as allowed here,” muttered Vector.

“I think Amy and I are gonna have the duo Chili Dogs,” ordered Sonic.

“Lardeth and I,” called Arsha, “will take the duo Chicken Pot Pie.”

“Master, Mistress, and I,” requested Enfanti, “will have the trio Fettucine Alfredo.”

“I’ll just get the club sandwich,” ordered Hiroki.

“I’ll take the beef stir fry,” declared Charline.

“I think I will try the Beef Stew,” mused Topaz.

“Let me have the chicken salad,” finished Peach.

“Will you want dessert?” asked Jason.

“I recommend their Lava Cake,” urged Larbuu. “It is to die for!”

“Then Lava Cakes all around,” declared Death.

“Excellent!” cheered Lacey. “We’ll be right back with your orders!” The two then departed as the group chatted amongst themselves.

* * *

Back at the Larkenthas’ castle, Strongarm leaned against Buzzsaw’s box and scrolled through a transfer manifest Optimus had drafted before she was put into her current location. Ultra Magnus approached her. “Something on your mind, Lieutenant?” he asked.

“I was gonna give my opinion of the proposed transfers to Optimus before this craziness went down, Sir,” sighed Strongarm. “Maybe you can give me your thoughts?” She handed the pad over to him. He scrolled through the list and widened his optics. The soldiers Optimus was thinking of transferring were called Drift, Sandstorm, Smokescreen, Whirl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Tracks, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Skydive, Fireflight, Slingshot, and Wheelie. He went in order as he named his grievances.

“She’s dangerous,” he began. “He’s delusional. He’s a liar. She’s mad, and I do mean INSANE. He was demoted after that incident with the Turbo-fox. I arrested him for impersonating a senior officer. How either of them were under your or Prowl’s command is a mystery to me. He owes me money. I don’t trust him, or him, or him, or him, or him. Pit, I REALLY don’t trust them in their combined form. And, to finish it all off, if that’s who I think it is, never EVER let that rhymer near a crossbow!” He sighed. “And those are the least offensive Autobots. He should have consulted me! I’d have turned away any wayward characters!”

“Magnus,” called Swoop as he and Slash approached them, “your definition of a wayward character is an Autobot wearing their badge at an angle.” He tilted his own to demonstrate his point.

“In direct contravention of the Military Regalia Act!” hissed Ultra Magnus as he readjusted Swoop’s badge.

“Sometimes I wonder how you see the world, buddy,” chuckled Swoop.’

* * *

Back at Chez Glacier, the party was served and Jason and Lacey were granted the right to interact with them. Sonic was regaling them with a tale of when he was roboticized and escaping the Decepticons once he discovered his mind was tampered with. “So, Bokkun transmitted a speech declaring that he and the rest of the disposed Badniks were fighting against Eggman and the ‘Cons and revealed that there was a chip with my memories intact,” he recalled.

“How could Eggman do that?” asked Hiroki.

“So, in my currently roboticized state,” continued Sonic, “I was booking it, and I do mean BOOKING it, to find the Autobots and I was feeling someone coming after me! I couldn’t see the guy, so I only assumed it was Ravage! He then pounced on me and raked his claws across my back saying either I would kill Optimus or Optimus would kill me! I then flung mud into his eyes and stole his gun!”

“You’re lying!” laughed Hiroki. “You’re lying through your teeth!”

“Of course, I don’t like fighting with guns,” Sonic went on, “so I fired at the tunnel’s ceiling and then REALLY ran for it until I made it outside. I then ran alongside the mountain base and found another cave where my friends were meeting with Bokkun and was ready to let them reinstall my memories. Suddenly, Megatron and his cronies come out of their Ground Bridge and attacked us. I tell you; it was a HUGE fight! Amy managed to get on Megatron’s shoulders and slammed her hammer onto his helmet repeatedly!”

“It’s true!” replied Amy.

“Bokkun had to quickly install my memories,” continued Sonic. “Just when Eggman was about to flatten me, BOOM! I fell back on old tactics and old memories! I was back! Then Megatron tried using the Chaos Emeralds, but didn’t bank on me using them in my roboticized state, so I became Super, then scattered them and made Megatron collapse since he wasn’t used to them. Then, just as things were winding down, Megatron fired at me. Of course, he was too slow, so his shot hit the floor...and the subsequent hidden Energon vein under our feet, so both sides got their Ground Bridges on and we all got back to base where there was a Deroboticizer waiting for me!”

“Now that’s a fresh story!” praised Jason.

“That’s all it is, a story,” grumbled Larbuu.

“Mistress!” protested Enfanti.

“There is no way a machine can convert flesh into steel,” insisted Larbuu.

“But it’s all true!” argued Amy.

“Apparently, she needs proof,” mused Sonic. He took out a watch and fastened it to his wrist before pressing a button. A ring of light travelled up his arm and across his body, replacing skin with steel, fur with chrome, and eyes with optical sensors. Amy gasped in horror. “Easy,” assured Sonic in a robotic undertone. “This Roboticizer is one that Tails, Swoop, Ratchet, and Perceptor made. No memory-wipe and no overriding desire to serve Eggbreath. They figured it might help with stealth missions. The best thing about this one? It comes with a built-in Deroboticizer.” He pressed the button on his currently metallic wrist and the ring of light passed over him again, returning him to his organic state. “Well?” he asked Larbuu.

“Evidently,” mused Larbuu, conceding she was in the wrong at that point, “you people have tapped into science we have not yet achieved. I must apologize for doubting you.”

“Hey, no worries,” assured Sonic. “No harm, no foul.” Just then, Delga tapped a button on the table. A small screen popped up in front of him with the bill on it.

“I can pay,” offered Death.

“Oh, no, I don’t want to impose,” countered Delga. “Besides, you lot are my guests. It’s my treat.”

“What the?” muttered Charline as she looked at the bill. “Is that bill right? 520 golds?”

“What?!” yelped Delga.

“What’s that like in our currency?” asked Hiroki.

“One gold is one American penny,” explained Lacey.

“...520 pennies?” realized Hiroki. “$5.20?! That’s how much this meal cost us?!”

“About 520 rings, if I got the math right,” mused Amy.

“Sounds like the drinks were added by mistake,” guessed Jason. “It should have been 494 golds.”

“$4.94?!” yelped Hiroki

“Delga, do you require money?” asked Lardeth.

“I thought you said this was a high-end restaurant!” quizzed Hiroki.

“It is,” confirmed Delga. He then turned to Lardeth. “That won’t be necessary, Your Highness, but thank you.”

“Apparently, nobody needs money!” yelped Hiroki.

“What do you mean?” asked Larbuu.

“Take this restaurant,” began Hiroki. “My sister’s entire house could fit in here! Look, forgive me if this is a little too personal, but where are the poor people?!”

“...You’re looking at someone who’s poor,” replied Enfanti. “I don’t get a salary as a harem girl. All of my money comes from my detective gig. Even then, I’m only called in when police organizations across the Under-realm have a really hard case to work on, so they rent me out for my skills.”

“Then, how can anyone in your profession afford to eat?!” yelped Hiroki.

“Why are you so panicked?” asked Enfanti. “Those that aren’t in harems only spend about 30 tins.”

“And it’s 50 tins to 1 copper, 50 coppers to 1 bronze, 50 bronzes to 1 silver, and 50 silvers to 1 gold,” explained Lacey.

“Are you telling me,” realized Charline, “that, if one gold equals one penny and a single tin, your smallest form of currency, is 0.00000016 of a gold, a rent-a-detective can survive on 0.0000048 of a penny?!”

“Yes,” confirmed Enfanti. “And that’s when the ‘rent-a-detective’ is homeless.”

“Your homeless can afford to eat?!” squeaked Hiroki.

“That holds true within all civilizations in all the Realms,” Arsha cut in. “The Under-realm is, and I say this with great reluctance, the poorest of all the Realms.”

“And Frigandor’s the poorest area in the Under-realm,” supplied Delga.

“And there’s a reason why even the poorest of us can afford food,” continued Larbuu. “Your Highnesses, could you take over?”

“We’d be glad to,” replied Lardeth. “The best way for people to afford anything is for rulers like us to just leave people alone.”

“To die in the streets?!” protested Amy. “I’m not one for a lot of government interference, but people need government to...”

“Wrong way around, Ms. Rose,” interjected Arsha. “Government needs misery, and it can create that in abundance. It’s a disease acting like its own cure.”

“We’re doing SOMETHING right!” argued Hiroki. “I mean, the poorest American is rich compared to the rest of the world.”

“I’m willing to bet,” countered Enfanti, “that the poorest person in Frigandor would be considered rich compared to these ‘Americans’. Hiroki, it sounds like your government taxes its people.”

“It does,” replied Hiroki. “All governments do in my world. How else can we pay for the roads, or schools, or...?”

“In the Realms,” Arsha cut in, “the people just donate one tin, the richer families organize work crews, and BOOM! A new road, a better school, all that good stuff within a week. Us royals NEVER need to tax people. We’re rich enough to not need taxes. Tell me, how long does it take to pay off personal transport?”

“That’s considered a lifetime loan,” remarked Hiroki.

“The homeless, if they’re frugal with food,” compared Arsha, “can pay theirs off in three weeks. How long for a house?”

“More people are renting houses,” answered Hiroki.

“I paid my small, private house off about half a year ago over a ten month period, getting me out of homeless status,” answered Enfanti, “and paid off my loan to Delga about a week after that. This meal, believe it or not, is an expensive one.”

“The owner has overhead,” continued Delga. “We could have eaten the same down the street in copper.”

“So how come everything’s so cheap?!” protested Hiroki.

“Because the governments of all the Realms,” explained Arsha, “have enough people that refuse to allow themselves to become parasites that tax you on half your income, trick you into donating ¾ of that to them, and leave you to squabble over the rest. That’s the defining principle of the Combined Realm Constitution.” At that moment, Arsha and Lardeth’s communicators went off. They pulled them out. “Go ahead,” directed Arsha.

“We’re receiving a distress call from the _Sailing Patch_ ,” came Relper’s voice. “Audio only.”

“Let’s hear it,” ordered Arsha. The distress call came through, albeit with static.

“This is Captain Patrica Looden of the _Sailing Patch_!” came the call. “We’re under heavy fire from an unknown assailant over Largandra! We have...!” the transmission was cut off with another voice.

“DUUUDES!” cheered the voice. “The _Sailing Patch_ ’s most bodacious cargo is mine! Just know that the crew’s sacrifice won’t be in vain. It’s all for the greater glory of the RADICAL Decepticon Empire!”

“Soundwave!” yelped Sonic and Amy.

“We gotta stop him!” declared Sonic.

“Lord Larkentha, thank you for the meal,” bid Arsha as she got up.

“The _High Sky_ will assist you,” offered Lardeth. “We can beam survivors aboard if necessary.”

“And if Davros is involved with a Decepticon,” supplied Hiroki, “you’ll need our help.”

“Davros is here?!” yelped Lacey.

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” answered Arsha.

“Lacey and I have long paid our tab off,” supplied Jason. “We’re coming with you.”

“Let’s get going, then,” declared Lardeth. They headed off to the Larkenthas’ castle, informed the Autobots watching Buzzsaw about the situation, then they all boarded the ships and shoved Buzzsaw’s box into the _Endeavor_ ’s cargo hold. The Larkenthas and Enfanti stayed behind, wishing them luck as the ships took off and sped towards a Realmgate.


	7. Chapter 7

The two ships had reached Captain Patrica Looden’s ship hovering over Arsha’s home of Largandra while under attack from a flying tour bus. Every crew member had their duty uniforms on. Even Lardeth had dismissed his cloud dress and swapped it out for his duty uniform. Sonic, Amy, Vector, Death, Charline, Peach, Lacey, Jason, and Hiroki were on the _Endeavor_ ’s bridge while the Autobots and Buzzsaw in his box were in the _High Sky_ ’s cargo hold. “Lardeth, we need to reach the attacker,” declared Arsha.

“The Autobots are already trying to reach this ‘Soundwave’ character,” reported Lardeth.

“Message sent,” Ultra Magnus chimed in. “I find highly unlikely that Soundwave will...” The ship was hit by the tour bus’ laser fire!

“I take your point,” muttered Lardeth. “Ms. Dreltem, Mr. Drentar, attack pattern gamma. Target his propulsion.” The _High Sky_ fired on Soundwave, but he proved elusive. As he dodged and weaved the ship’s weapons, he continued firing on Patrica’s ship, the _Sailing Patch_. The _Endeavor_ was having just as bad luck in hitting Soundwave as the _High Sky_.

“Captain, Patrica’s hailing us and the _High Sky_!” called Relper.

“Put her through,” directed Arsha. Lardeth and a woman with purple hair, an eyepatch, and eight, purple octopus legs appeared. The woman, Patrica the Cecaelia, was being shaken by Soundwave’s fire.

“I must compliment you two,” praised Patrica, “you are Elven in your punctuality.”

“Fire up your engines and follow us out of here,” directed Arsha.

“An excellent suggestion, Arsha, assuming we had any power for engines at this time,” replied Patrica.

“What’s your status?” asked Lardeth.

“Our engines are gone,” reported Patrica, “our shields are down, and we have no weapons to speak of. We’re running on minimal power to keep us from crashing onto Largandra’s populace and a fourth of my crew is dead.”

“Prepare to evacuate the ship,” advised Arsha. “We’ll bring you aboard.”

“You’ll have to drop your shields before you can use your teleportation spells!” answered Patrica.

“My ship can take more of a pounding,” assured Lardeth. “We’ll take you aboard. Arsha, I trust you can keep Soundwave off our backs?”

“We can,” declared Arsha. “Patrica, once Soundwave is gone, we’ll tow your vessel to the shipyards.”

“You two are certainly Realmfleet’s finest,” praised Patrica. “Looden out!” The call ended as the _High Sky_ maneuvered alongside the _Sailing Patch_.

* * *

Soundwave, meanwhile, rolled his holo-form’s eyes.

“Dudes, that ISN’T what I said at all,” he grumbled to himself. “Organics. Can’t even follow a simple instruct...is that...?” he noticed a Spark signature on one of the ships, a DECEPTICON Spark signature. He fired up his comms. “This is Soundwave, calling the Decepticon on the enemy vessel. Identify yourself.

“Just little old Buzzsaw,” replied the ‘Con on the other end. Soundwave released a breath.

“Thank Primus!” he praised. “Did you find any other Decepticons here?”

“Sorry, was put in an awkward position that was preventing me from searching,” sighed Buzzsaw. “The natives here shoved me into a crate.”

“How powerful is your prison?” asked Soundwave.

“Pit, I could break out easy,” assured Buzzsaw. “I was just biding my time, knowing you were looking for me as well. I’ll be out shortly and join you.”

“Good to hear,” answered Soundwave. “Soundwave out.” He ended communications and found the door for the _High Sky’s_ cargo bay.

* * *

Buzzsaw decided now was a good time to break out. He flashed his talons and raked them across the box’s interior. “Hey, anyone hear that?” asked a crewmember. That was when the box’s wall broke.

“HE’S OUT!” called Strongarm as she raised her weapon. Buzzsaw was quicker on the draw and fired at her foot. The rest of the Autobots drew their weapons and attacked. Slash had her sword and rotary shield rake across Buzzsaw’s backside and fired Optic Beams. Buzzsaw dodge-rolled out of the way, allowing the Optic Beams to hit a control panel.

“Oh no!” gasped a female Elf with orange trim on her duty uniform, signifying her status as an Engineer.

“What’s wrong?” asked Swoop.

“HANG ON!” warned the Elf as the cargo bay doors started opening.

* * *

“Captain!” yelped the Dwarf Communications Officer. “The cargo bay doors are opening!”

“Bridge to cargo bay, what’s going on down there?!” called Lardeth over the comms.

“Buzzsaw’s out!” replied Ultra Magnus. “The controls for the cargo bay doors were destroyed in the fight!”

“Repair team to cargo bay!” ordered Lardeth. “Fix the controls for the cargo bay doors!”

“Negative!” countered Ultra Magnus. “Wait until we’re outside the ship!”

“What?!” protested Lardeth.

“Trust me!” urged Ultra Magnus. “We won’t hit the populace below!”

“...Repair team, hold on until the Autobots and Decepticon are outside,” Lardeth finally conceded.

* * *

“Captain,” called Malak on the _Endeavor_ , “restricting our fire to Soundwave’s propulsion is not proving fruitful! He’s too small!”

“Launch drone fighters 1 through 56,” ordered Arsha. “He may be small enough for them.”

“Drone fighters?” asked Oak.

“If he’s as dangerous as the Autobots say,” explained Arsha, “I’m not prepared to lose any men to him.”

“I see,” replied Oak.

“Launching drone fighters 1 through 56,” reported Malak.

* * *

“The _Endeavor_ ’s launching their drone fighters,” reported Lardeth’s Merman Tactical Officer, Lieutenant Commander Drentar. “56 have been sighted.”

“Launch our own drone fighters, 1 through 56,” ordered Lardeth. “We should have launched them sooner.” He activated the comms. “Transporter room, what’s your status?”

“Captain Felompha, this is Patrica,” replied a voice. “Almost half of my remaining crew is still on my ship. We need at least three more minutes!”

“Looks like we’re going to find out how much of a pounding this ship can take!” grimaced Lardeth.

“Captain, the Autobots and Buzzsaw are outside!” reported his Communications Officer. “They’re...in an air dogfight?!”

“They can fly?!” yelped Lardeth. “Hail the _Endeavor_!”

“Channel open,” reported the Communications Officer as Arsha appeared on screen.

“Arsha, can you find the Autobots and Buzzsaw flying around us?” asked Lardeth.

“I was about to ask you that,” replied Arsha. “Looks like Buzzsaw’s forming up with Soundwave and helping him deal with our drone fighters.”

“Captain, three more drone fighters have been destroyed by an unknown assailant!” reported Drentar. “Sensors describe it as looking like the King of the Vorkloks of _Dr. Snood_ fame!”

“On screen!” ordered Lardeth. “Transmit the image to the _Endeavor_!” The image and story were relayed to the _Endeavor_ and Hiroki, Sonic, and Vector widened their eyes.

“Davros!” hissed Hiroki. He turned to Arsha. “Let us go topside!” The bridge crew looked at him in shock. “Trust me! We can get him off your backs!”

“...Send our extradimensional allies topside,” ordered Arsha. Various teleportation spells were cast as Hiroki and his allies were transported to the top of the _Endeavor_ ’s hull.

“Can anyone find Davros?!” called Hiroki.

“Up there!” reported Death as she pointed upwards. Davros was firing on the drone fighters, aiming for the Transformers currently engaged in their dogfight.

“Let’s bring him to our level, then!” declared Hiroki. All Riders then brought out their belts.

“Vortex Driver!”

“Chronicle Driver!” The belts were fastened on and all Riders got their transformation gimmicks out.

“HENSHIN!” they shouted. Hiroki inserted his i.d. tag and spun the wheel. Peach and Jason inserted the Armor Auto-bios and pressed the shelf down.

“Open! Turn! Imagine!” cheered all two Chronicle Drivers.

“The Scepter of Crown!”

“The Roller of Turf!” All Riders were ready. Hiroki was Kamen Rider Sengoku, Charline was Kamen Rider Herald O, Death was Kamen Rider Death, Peach was Kamen Rider Crown, Jason was Kamen Rider Turf, and Lacey was Kamen Rider Apocalypse.

“Get him down!” commanded Sengoku. The Riders converted their melee weapons to ranged mode and fired, attracting Davros’ attention. Davros swooped in and landed on the hull. “I must admit,” mused Sengoku, “I didn’t think you’d try to attack a pair of heavily armed ships on your own. Weren’t you in the Under-realm when last we saw each other? How did you gain control of a Realmgate?”

“That is of no consequence!” boomed Davros. “What IS of consequence is that I pay you back for assisting W and Royal in humiliating me!” Then came another voice.

“DALEK! UPGRADE!” announced the voice of a Gaia Memory.

“Upgrade?!” yelped Hiroki.

“EMPEROR!” continued the Gaia Memory’s voice. Davros went from standard Emperor Dalek to humanoid monster evoking an Emperor Dalek.

“Well, I must admit, I didn’t think you’d obtain the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter,” gulped Sengoku. “...Okay, that’s a mouthful.”

“It’s one of my own design,” boasted Davros, the Emperor Dalek Dopant. “I’d prefer to make you suffer for the embarrassment you’ve caused me on Vorton!”

“You need a hobby,” snarked Sengoku. The Emperor Dalek Dopant raised his left hand and showed his palm to reveal a blaster hole in it. “LOOK OUT!” warned Sengoku. Everyone got out of the way as the Emperor Dalek Dopant fired. The Riders then converted their weapons to melee mode and attacked. The Emperor Dalek Dopant managed to deflect their blows easily. Just then, Sengoku slapped his forehead. “Dopant, I forgot!” he hissed to himself as he took out the W i.d. tag. He swapped out his i.d. tag for the new one and the selection wheels came up. Since Davros was based on a creature that resides in metal, his first option was Heat. He then picked Trigger for his weapon.

“W HeatTrigger Steel!” called the Vortex Driver.

“HEAT! TRIGGER!” called out the voice of the Gaia Memories. Heat’s rock and roll guitar music played, then Trigger’s rock guitar riffs followed after. Sengoku’s wardrobe then attached armor based off of Kamen Rider W in HeatTrigger form. He converted his blade to ranged mode and fired, causing small explosions to erupt on the Emperor Dalek Dopant’s exterior. Still, he didn’t flinch.

“Nice try,” taunted the Dopant.

“Really didn’t wanna try this,” sighed Sengoku. He inserted the i.d. tag into his rifle.

“Final Attack!” it called. He then took it out and put it back into the belt. His hand hovered over the wheel when Apocalypse stopped him.

“Sludgiona warned against this!” she protested. “Death may be taking your soul if you try!”

“What’s going on?!” called Turf.

“His i.d. tag is charged with powerful energy reserved for only one final attack!” explained Death. “He took it out before he unleashed the attack and put it into the belt to charge it with more energy than his body could handle! Sengoku, no!”

“If I don’t try,” insisted Sengoku, “Davros will kill everyone below!” He managed to get Apocalypse off of him and spun the wheel.

“Final Attack!” called the belt as energy flowed violently around him.

“R...Rider...Sengoku...W...Heat...Trigger Twin...Finish!” strained Sengoku. “Twin...Maximum!”

“TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!” announced the belt before it looped on “MAXIMUM DRIVE!” He then made an effort to raise his rifle on the Emperor Dalek Dopant. It was a greater effort to pull the trigger, but he did so. The shot knocked him off his feet and caused him to black out.

* * *

Hiroki woke up, no longer in his Rider form and on some sort of medical bed. He groaned as he tried to form a sentence. “Easy,” called a calming, male voice. “It was touch and go for a minute. You’re safe now.” Hiroki looked to see a Merman in a tank of water that moved like a wheelchair. The Merman wore a white tube top with a red cross on the front. “I am Doctor Shanerda Elegrel, Chief Medical Officer of the Largandra Shipyards.”

“...Win?” Hiroki managed to get out.

“Your friends are outside, waiting to fill you in,” explained Shanerda in his soothing voice. “Do you feel well enough to receive them?”

“Yes,” groaned Hiroki as he slowly got up.

“Good,” replied Shanerda. “I’ll send them in.” His tank glided across the floor as he opened the door. “You may see him,” he directed. Death led the crowd with a stern look on her face. Arsha, Patrica, and Lardeth joined the crowd, as did the Autobots’ holo-forms.

“How do you feel?” whispered Death.

“I ache all over,” groaned Hiroki as he rubbed his shoulder.

“You’re about to sting in a certain place!” hissed Death. She then wound her hand up and slapped him across the face. The resulting clap of her hand meeting his cheek echoed throughout the medical ward, causing everyone to gasp. Hiroki held his hand to the currently stinging cheek. He figured out why she slapped him.

“What I did,” he hissed, “was to stop Davros from killing innocent people!”

“At the cost of your own life!” snarled Death. “That was a stupid gamble! You were out for two hours! I was worried I would have to do my job!”

“Well, you didn’t!” argued Hiroki.

“Not a viable excuse!” shouted Death. “I better not hear about you or ANY of you Riders doing something this stupid again, all right?!”

“...Fine,” sighed Hiroki.

“Good,” hissed Death. She then took a breath and adopted a calmer expression. “Now, perhaps you would like to know what happened once the attack hit Davros.”

“That would be nice,” replied Hiroki.

“He reverted back to his Emperor Dalek state,” reported Lacey. “Unfortunately, he was picked up by our enemies.”

“Hiro found him,” grumbled Jason.

“And he and Megatron arrived to pick up Davros, Soundwave, and Buzzsaw,” continued Sonic.

“So, they’ve found this universe,” sighed Hiroki.

“From what I’ve heard on the other end,” muttered Arsha, “one of my enemies, Dr. Cytanek Yavenag Borg, was operating the portal.”

“...Dr. C. Y. Borg?” chuckled Hiroki.

“Wait, wasn’t she executed?” asked Patrica.

“Her original body was,” replied Lardeth, having heard the story before.

“Original body?” quizzed Death.

“She’s found a way to transfer herself to another body when the previous one expires,” explained Arsha.

“That’s ridiculous,” countered Death. “She’d have to digitize her soul in order to do so.”

“And she did,” confirmed Arsha.

“...Immortality,” realized Death.

“Elves would call it unnatural immortality,” supplied Lardeth, “the worst kind.”

“It looks like our enemies have come together,” sighed Ultra Magnus.

“Speaking of,” interjected Hiroki, “how bad was Soundwave’s attack?”

“It’s going to take at least a full week for all of our ships to be repaired and restocked on necessary equipment,” replied Arsha.

“I mean no disrespect to those of your crew that lost their lives, Captain Looden,” continued Lardeth, “but I’d say we got off light with Soundwave.”

“What about those fighters?” asked Hiroki.

“Drone fighters,” answered Arsha.

“That’s lucky,” muttered Strongarm. “How many did you guys launch?”

“56 each,” replied Arsha. “Only four of mine returned.”

“I only had ten left,” supplied Lardeth.

“Fourteen!” gasped Hiroki. “Out of 112!”

“Admiral Rokalla’s coming to debrief us,” reported Arsha. “He’s gonna want to know about you guys.”

“We’ll be happy to cooperate,” assured Hiroki.

“Then, the question I have,” remarked Slash, “is what was Soundwave doing attacking Patrica’s ship?” Everyone turned to her.

“Why are you lot looking at me like that?!” she protested. “I’m the victim here! He must have intercepted a transmission I was making to Realmfleet.”

“Why would he do that?” asked Lardeth.

“Haven’t the foggiest,” replied Patrica.

“Think hard,” urged Arsha.

“Various members of your crew,” continued Lardeth, “said you had initially intercepted a transmission from Reb Rojam.”

“Of course I intercepted one of her transmissions,” confirmed Patrica. “That’s what Protector Pirates do, intercept transmissions from unsavory pirates.”

“What, exactly, were you doing intercepting Reb’s transmissions in the first place?” asked Arsha.

“All I know,” explained Patrica, “was that my First Mate, may his soul be in the Divine Ones’ eternal embrace, had heard a rumor that someone in Reb’s fleet had developed personal Realm crossing technology without the use of a Realmgate. Such a rumor was making him a little nervous. When the First Mate gets nervous, I get nervous.”

“And that’s all?” quizzed Arsha.

“It was enough for me to order my spies,” replied Patrica, “to gather any information concerning that. Lo and behold, they intercepted an advertisement relating to such technology being given to the criminal underworld. I decided that Realmfleet would pay a little more for such technology, so I attacked Reb’s ship. During the fight, she vanished, surprising her crew. Later, her hubby vanished as well. We managed to grab the device and took off, ensuring that Reb’s ship didn’t pursue. After which, I transmitted a message to Realmfleet, advertising the technology and what I was willing to sell it for.”

“And that’s when Soundwave intercepted your transmission and attacked your ship, killing a fourth of your crew?” guessed Arsha.

“I guess he wanted to modify it so he could go home,” mused Patrica. “In any case, I destroyed the cargo before he could get his hands on it. I wasn’t about to let a knock-off Conquertron take it and warp it into a weapon.”

“He’s a Decepticon,” corrected Ultra Magnus. “But, you do raise a point. If Soundwave got his hands on it, we would have had the entire Decepticon Armada leveling cities here.”

“Then we need to find a Temporal Stop quickly,” declared Death. “We find that, line it up with other Temporal Stops, we find our allies, then defeat our enemies’ combined forces.”

“I guess we’re going to have to start with a search around Largandra,” muttered Arsha.

“After Rokalla debriefs us,” supplied Lardeth.

“Then we wait, for now,” declared Death.


	8. Chapter 8

Megumi had changed into her dress and put on her makeup and crown. She had brought Malnar and her parents, Team Dark, and Jazz with her to Vorton. It had...expanded. The Tarlaxians and the Horsemen had come to Megumi with a proposal to turn Vorton into a commercial port and defensive outpost due to its closeness near the stars that power it. Megumi had agreed and so helped out where she could on the newly titled “Vorton Expansion Scheme”. The idea was to take numerous asteroids, connect them, expand the atmospheric shields to accommodate for the new size so people can walk outside, and install various shops, theaters, and conference rooms for many universe travelling species. Right now, the lower and middle rings of asteroids had been connected and various venues were set up. Docking bays had also been declared open and the construction crews were currently keeping the upper ring of asteroids in place as the supports were being built. The main area where the Vorton Gateway rested was at the center of it all with an internal ring of asteroids serving as the main Promenade. Megumi looked out at the main window of the Gateway Room and sighed happily. Nothing soothed her soul more than looking at the stars, imagining other worlds. Just then, Malnar made a questioning noise. “Shouldn’t that have closed?” she asked as she pointed to the open portal within the Gateway.

“I’m expecting more company,” explained Megumi. The Gateway then deposited Batman, Wyldstyle with her blue hair, Gandalf in white robes, and Takeshi Hongo. “Gandalf?” quizzed Megumi. “What’s with the white robes?”

“After Saruman left Orthanc,” explained Gandalf, “someone needed to fill the void. Given my experience with the Enemy, Sauron, I was asked to take his place, meaning I had to leave the Shire.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” sighed Megumi. “I know how much the Shire means to you.”

“Thank you, my lady,” bid Gandalf.

“Now, Wyldstyle...actually, is that your name now?” asked Megumi.

“If you want,” replied Wyldstyle. “I go by Lucy back home. It’s the hair, isn’t it?”

“Er, yeah, actually,” confirmed Megumi. “You know, I’ll ask later. Right now, we have a problem. The Convergence is taking place now and a bunch of us had vanished and ended up in other universes. Those universes are having the same problems and Hiro’s most likely going to capitalize on it!”

“What’s the plan, then?” asked Batman.

“We need to find the dimensional coordinates of the target universes,” declared Megumi. “We have people from the universes merging with this one. I’d like you to meet King Orbak, Queen Elmpam, their daughter, Malnar, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E123-Omega, and First Lieutenant Jazz of the Autobot Militia. Everyone, meet Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf the White, and Takeshi Hongo, the first Kamen Rider.” At that moment, Jazz fell over, a big, fat, goofy grin plastered on his face. “Er, Jazz is a huge _Kamen Rider_ fan,” explained Megumi.

“How big?” asked Hongo.

“...You know, I’m not sure how big of a fan he is compared to Hiroki,” mused Megumi. Just then, there were rhythmic steps coming towards the group. The one making the steps looked like a mechanical man with bars coming from his head to his scalp. Jazz got up and got into a defensive stance.

“Easy,” urged Batman.

“Dudes, I’ve seen a few Cyberman episodes of _Doctor Who_ with Optimus!” whispered Jazz. “I know how dangerous that thing is!”

“Not this particular Cyberman, I assure you,” interjected the Cyberman. The voice wasn’t the monotone Jazz had expected.

“Everyone new, this is Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart,” introduced Megumi, “our Chief of Security.”

“A pleasure to meet you all,” greeted the Brigadier. “I take it the new friends are a result of the Convergence?”

“Exactly,” confirmed Megumi. “Tell me, how’s the new PO?”

“It’s developed its own personality,” reported the Brigadier, “but requires something else. It wants to talk to you, specifically, in Conference Room 4.”

“I’ll be there straightaway,” replied Megumi. “Would you mind giving everyone a tour of the place?”

“Of course,” obliged the Brigadier. “If you all will follow me, please.” Everyone followed the Brigadier as Megumi headed to a transporter pad.

“Conference Ring,” she directed. She then vanished in blue light as her atoms were sent to the requested transport pad and reconstructed once they arrived. She looked herself over to see she didn’t grow an extra limb or lose a bit of her dress. When all was deemed correct, she left the pad and headed to Conference Room 4. Once there, she opened the door to see a slender robot with a small hover skirt, pincer style claws, and a square head with a pair of antennae and a single red eye. “You wanted to see me?” asked Megumi.

“Yes,” confirmed the robot in a monotonous female voice. “I have decided on a new name. Since there are no other PO robots of my class, the Omega class, I am calling myself POmega.”

“Fair enough,” replied Megumi. “Anything else?”

“I require a new voice,” continued the newly christened POmega. “Liam and Lukas had already set up a randomizer, but Lukas was taken before they could initiate it. Could you operate it? You would just need to press the button when I tell you to.”

“All right, can do,” confirmed Megumi. She pressed the button.

“All right, let’s check this one out,” mused POmega. The voice sounded like Fred from _Scooby Doo_. “Mmmm, no. Cute, but no. I don’t think this is it. Try again.”

“Got it,” replied Megumi. She pressed it again.

“Testing, testing,” tried POmega. “...No, I don’t think Brent Spiner wants his voice used for a robot again.”

“...We are NEVER going to get our friends back at this rate,” muttered Megumi as she pressed the button once more.

“Check, check, check,” tested POmega. “...A step in the right direction. British, female, but I’m not sure I want Dame Maggie Smith as my voice. Once more.”

“Here’s hoping,” sighed Megumi as she pressed the button one last time.

“Hello? Hello?” called POmega with an Emma Watson voice. “Hello! Yes, this sounds perfect! Yes, Emma Watson will do nicely!”

“Perfect!” cheered Megumi. “Now, I gotta get back to the tour group.”

“Have you managed to take a reading on them?” asked POmega. “Each universe is constructed differently, with different time-scales. They could help in finding our friends if they’re in those universes.”

“Good idea,” replied Megumi. “I’ll get a reading once the tour’s over.”

“Very well, then. I’ll just assist Dell and R9,” declared POmega. “They’re arguing whether or not the Flow Regulator needs replacing or the power core needs overhauling.”

“Didn’t the Flow Regulator get replaced over a dozen times?” quizzed Megumi as she remembered the reports.

“Precisely why I’m siding with Mr. Conagher in overhauling the power core,” confirmed POmega. “If you’ll pardon me.” They left the Conference Room and headed to a wall panel.

“Computer, locate the Brigadier’s group, Dell Conagher, and R9-D7,” commanded Megumi.

“The Brigadier is showing off the Promenade and Dell and R9-D7 are in Engineering,” replied the computer. Megumi and POmega went off in separate directions. Megumi found a transport pad and stepped on.

“Promenade,” she ordered. She was then beamed to the Promenade as the Brigadier’s group turned a corner.

“And this is the Promenade, the main commercial hub,” lectured the Brigadier. “Any form of activity and the Promenade will take you there.” Just then, he noticed Jazz was a little pensive about something. “Mr. Jazz?” asked the Brigadier.

“The more I listen about this place,” mused Jazz, “the more I realize I heard of someone claiming to see Vorton, even though it’s a myth where I’m from.” That’s when Megumi got an idea.

“Does your universe have Sonic the Hedgehog?” she asked.

“Of course, it does,” growled Shadow. “Stupid blue faker!”

“Did he ever talk about someone named Vortech?” continued Megumi.

“He said he was running around the video games of the past with Mario,” replied Shadow.

“Hey, yeah,” recalled Jazz. “He also said he met with Ex-aid and a few other Kamen Riders. Wait, were you one of them?!”

“I was, indeed,” confirmed Megumi. “So that gives us a little more room to work with.”

“I don’t follow,” called Elmpam as she scratched behind one of her ears.

“Brigadier, since you’ve worked the Gateway more than I have, you can explain,” directed Megumi.

“With pleasure, Ma’am,” obliged the Brigadier. He then turned to the tour group. “Is everyone familiar with the concept of atomic construction?”

“That we’re all made of small particles with a charge,” replied Malnar. “That’s beginner knowledge for a schoolkid. What do atoms have to do with it?”

“In every universe, there is a small atomic difference for life-forms,” continued the Brigadier. “Each universe is unique in some way. Some have a totally different charge in their construction, some have their atomic charges flipped. The protons are negatively charged and the electrons are positively charged.”

“An anti-matter universe,” interjected Jazz.

“Er, yes, how did you...?” asked the Brigadier.

“One of us Autobots went to one,” explained Jazz. “The only reason she didn’t go boom the instant she set foot in it was because there was some sort of energy that altered her so she could exist in that universe safely.”

“That would be the rift’s doing,” replied the Brigadier. “It tends to translate a life-form so it can exist in that universe. Now, we CAN get a small reading on how one was originally constructed and guess their universe, but there are also dimensional timelines to consider. Now, we still have a reading on Sonic, so if we can run that past our database on universes, we can narrow the search down. Taking a reading on you and your compatriots, Mr. Jazz, could help us narrow the search down a little more. The only way it could be helped any further is if we had a map that pinpointed your universe. As of now, we need to go the slower route.” Just then, the comms system chimed. Megumi took the call.

“Go ahead,” she directed.

“This is Emmanuel,” came a voice with a French accent. “The _Dominus_ just decloaked right outside our shield perimeter.”

“That’s too close for comfort,” declared Megumi. “Red alert. Raise shields.” The Red alert siren rang throughout the station as Megumi morphed into Tora-Onna and led the group to the Gateway room, where all the action was coordinated. “Rusty, send a message to the _Dominus_ ,” Megumi ordered a woman in a Dalek dress. “Order them to break off their advance.”

“Megumi, YOU are being hailed,” reported the woman, Rusty the former Dalek.

“I am?” asked Megumi.

“Yes, by name,” confirmed Rusty.

“On screen,” ordered Megumi. Hiro then appeared on the new viewscreen with Megatron and Dr. Borg flanking him. Jazz and Malnar visibly flinched. “Hiro, old friend,” greeted Megumi. “I’d say I’m happy to see you, but then I’d throw up from lying.”

“Come now, must we resort to being unpleasant with each other?” asked Hiro. “After all, wouldn’t this be much simpler if we could reach some mutual understanding?”

“You want to conquer the multiverse, I want to stop you,” hissed Megumi. “I think we understand each other pretty well.”

“Fine, we’ll just skip the pleasantries,” sighed Hiro. “I wish to talk to you about Caan and his new companion.”

“Did he abandon you?” asked Megumi.

“Why don’t we talk about this in private?” requested Hiro. “If you wish, I can allow you to have two other companions and I will be limited to these two here.” He pointed to Megatron and Dr. Borg.

“How’s it hanging, Mega-skeeze?” asked Jazz.

“Ah, so my optics are NOT playing tricks on me,” snarked Megatron. “How are you, given the circumstances?”

“A little on edge,” replied Jazz.

“Daddy, wasn’t she executed?” Malnar asked as she pointed to Dr. Borg.

“I was,” interjected Dr. Borg. “Arsha made me waste a new body within the Fae Republic’s Capital Tree.”

“So YOU’RE the one that made her contract Malmaho disease!” snarled Malnar as she summoned a fireball in each hand.

“Easy,” urged Megumi. She turned to Emmanuel. “Assign the _Dominus_ a flight path. I want him at Air Lock 2.”

“What?!” protested Emmanuel.

“I want to hear him out,” replied Megumi. “Give him a flight path to Air Lock 2. Malnar, Jazz, and I will meet and discuss things there.” Emmanuel was still stunned, then shook it off and assigned the _Dominus_ a flight path.

* * *

After the meeting, the _Dominus_ departed from Vorton and left the universe. Megumi was sitting alone in her old room. Her door then rang. “Come in,” she bid. An older Japanese woman then came in.

“Am I interrupting something?” asked the woman.

“Okaa-san!” (Mother!) cheered Megumi. She then hugged the woman, her adopted mother, Haruna Hishikawa. She then broke off the embrace as they took a seat.

“I must say, Vorton’s really expanded since I was last here,” chuckled Haruna. She then noticed her daughter’s expression. “Megumi?” she asked, snapping Megumi out of her thoughts.

“Gomen,” (Sorry) apologized Megumi. “I just had a chat with Hiro.”

“Oh?” asked Haruna.

“He came here with a startling proposal,” explained Megumi. “Shocker Rift wants to enter into a truce with the Vortex Alliance until we have retrieved our wayward friends.”

“A truce? Why?” asked Haruna.

“He says he has something on his mind and wants to focus on that for a time,” replied Megumi. “He’s treating this like a business deal. You’re more business oriented than me or Hiroki, so any advice you have would be valuable.”

“This sounds more like a matter of diplomacy,” replied Haruna. “Not really my department.”

“With respect, it IS your department,” countered Megumi. “Don’t you need a bit of diplomacy when you conduct a deal?”

“Perhaps, but nothing on the level of two nations,” remarked Haruna.

“I’m not sure that either of us lead a nation,” mused Megumi. “In any case, you understand the predicament. If I disagree to this truce, then Hiro attacks our home, perhaps kidnaps you and uses you as a hostage against me, as he did when he worked for Vortech.”

“And if you agree, you risk being slowly conquered,” realized Haruna.

“An unhappy choice,” sighed Megumi. She then got up. “I’ve asked Haitao for advice, since he’s my main diplomat, but he doesn’t know. I’ve even asked our new friends what they would do. Three of them are actual royalty. Still, they’re unsure. So, I need your advice. What should I do? How can I guarantee victory for me in the long run?”

“You rarely ask me for advice,” remarked Haruna. “This must be serious.” She then stood up and looked out the window. “While I’ve never been in this exact situation, I do know what helped me in my endeavors. I recommend you do the same. Stall him. Tell him you need to consult with your friends, you need to meditate on this, anything you want, but you should stall for time.”

“Time? For what?” asked Megumi.

“I don’t know,” answered Haruna. “What I DO know is that the time of crisis is not now. When it arrives, you must keep your options open.”

“...Very well,” sighed Megumi. “I’ll see what his reaction is.”

* * *

The next day, his reaction was a pleasant one as he told her to take all the time she needed. His ship would be hanging around, watching them. Megumi felt like there was a stalker outside her door every day. She was going to the Promenade to talk to the foreman of the construction crew when she heard footsteps. “Hello?” she called tentatively.

“My lady, there you are!” came a Texan drawl. Megumi released her breath, it was Dell Conagher.

“What can I do for you, Dell?” she asked as she turned to face her.

“I think I can help you with deciding how a truce would go,” explained Dell, “with a little help from Elphaba and the Brigadier.”

“Oh? Go on,” invited Megumi.


	9. Chapter 9

Megumi headed to the Gateway Room with a big, fat smile on her face. “Hail the _Dominus_ ,” she ordered Rusty.

“Megumi?” quizzed Rusty.

“Your colleagues are geniuses,” replied Megumi. “The _Dominus_ , please.”

“Hailing frequencies open,” reported Rusty. Hiro, Megatron, and Dr. Borg then appeared on screen.

“Ah, Megumi,” he greeted. “I trust you have an answer?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” replied Megumi.

“I know that grin, I’ve made such a grin myself,” remarked Megatron. “You have some sort of advantage over us.”

“No, no, merely a grin of knowing the playing field is now level,” assured Megumi. Hiro then looked worried. “I offer my guess to your plans and an explanation to how I leveled it. I’m willing to bet that, when you said “our” friends, you meant yours. After I told my friends what you proposed, they got to thinking how they can turn it to our advantage. Lo and behold, they did. Brigadier, make your Cyber-mite’s presence known to them.”

“What?!” yelped Hiro. Just then, a Combatman yelped in surprise as a metallic, worm-like machine crawled across his console. It then projected Shocker Rift’s map of the multiverse.

“It doesn’t match up perfectly with ours,” continued Megumi, “but, considering we have Vorton on both, we can use that as a reference point. Now, in exchange, we’re willing to surrender a Mr. Starscream into your custody, then we both agree not to attack each other until BOTH sides have our military capabilities at full strength. Agreed?”

“...I must compliment you, Madame,” remarked Megatron. “One day, you must tell me how Cyberman technology got past Soundwave!”

“That’s not important right now,” replied Megumi.

“I think it is!” snarled Hiro. “If you think we’re going to agree to this...!”

“Then you would be right,” interrupted Megatron. “Tell me, what did my First Lieutenant of military matters tell you?”

“He just went on and on about how we’re going to be slaves to the Decepticon Empire,” replied Megumi, “how he’s going to turn us into ashes, all that stuff. Nothing of tactical value. Check with him if you wish.”

“I may do just that,” answered Megatron.

“I don’t see a reason to agree to her terms!” argued Hiro.

“They have an Autobot amongst them,” explained Megatron. “While he may act the stereotypical, music obsessed, Michael Jackson fanboy, black man, Jazz is good at extracting information from people. Starscream knows a fair bit of Decepticon Intelligence. I’m not going to run that risk. We’re just going to have to agree to her terms to get Starscream back.”

“...Dr. Borg? Opinions?” asked Hiro.

“We need to accept,” replied Dr. Borg.

“You too?!” protested Hiro.

“We cannot risk losing the soldiers we have,” insisted Dr. Borg. “I know you believe us to be more powerful, but power is nothing without numbers.”

“...Fine, we accept your terms!” sighed Hiro. “Neither side will attack the other until BOTH of our military might is built up. We will retrieve Starscream in an hour.”

“You can retrieve him at these coordinates,” offered Megumi as she keyed in a command to beam the coordinates to the _Dominus_. “See you in an hour.” Hiro snarled before ending the call and having the _Dominus_ leave Vorton’s universe. Megumi then turned to Rusty. “Get me the After Academy Detention Center,” she directed. “I want to talk to War.”

“Detention Center receiving,” reported Rusty. The person on screen wasn’t War, but a female student in Death’s house with white hair and a black headband.

“Megumi, I hate to sound rude, but I AM busy,” urged the girl. “Please make it brief.”

“Sophie?” asked Megumi. “I was trying to reach War.”

“She’s currently talking to new arrivals,” replied the girl, Sophie Moore. “They are three new Autobots, a human, a Transformer-sized chlorophyll-based life-form, and a few Mobians.”

“Transformer-sized chlorophyll-based life-form?” repeated Megumi. She then turned to a computer console. “Computer, locate Jazz. I want to know if he’s familiar with a Transformer-sized chlorophyll-based life-form.”

“Jazz is on the Promenade with Team Dark,” reported the computer.

“Thank you,” bid Megumi as she headed to the transport pad. “Promenade,” she commanded. She was transported there and found the four a few steps around the Promenade. “Jazz!” she called. The four had stopped their conversation and looked to her.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“I just had an interesting conversation with the detention center,” explained Megumi. “Are there Transformer-sized chlorophyll-based life-forms in your universe?”

“Yep, the Seedrians,” confirmed Jazz. “We thought they went extinct, but a Seedrian ambassador, Cosmo, proved us wrong.” Megumi then moved towards a small screen.

“Computer, get me War,” she commanded. The call then came to War’s communicator, audio only.

“Might I ask what you’re doing, calling me at such a time?” came the familiar gruff voice of War.

“I want to discuss something with you,” replied Megumi. “Specifically, two things. First, I think the new arrivals would want to talk to Jazz and Team Dark.”

“Are they with you?” asked War.

“We’re right here,” rasped Shadow.

“...Fine,” sighed War, “Switching to visual.” War’s scarred face appeared before she moved backwards to reveal the new arrivals. Their faces lit up when they saw Jazz.

“Sir!” cheered a small, yellow bot with horns.

“Jazzy!” called a female bot in purple and black.

“Shadow,” grunted a hulking bot with half of a T-Rex head and neck on each shoulder.

“My beloved friends!” greeted a woman with a rose affixed to her hair.

“Good to see you again!” called a green woman with a rose on each side of her head, the Transformer-sized chlorophyll-based life-form.

“Halo!” (Hello!) greeted a male Mobian Komodo Dragon in Indonesian.

“G’day!” answered a male Mobian Quokka.

“Cool! New friends to play with!” giggled a male Mobian Bee in a flight helmet.

“All right! Now we’re talking!” cheered Jazz. “Everyone, I want you to meet Master Sergeant Bumblebee, my fellow First Lieutenant, Blackarachnia, the Dyno-bot commander, Command Sergeant Major Grimlock, Sira Mayworth, the Grand High Witch of Mobius, Ambassador Cosmo of Greengate, Sergeant Agus Atmadja the Komodo Dragon, Corporal Wilson Andrews the Quokka, and Charmy Bee!”

“So the spider-bot spoke truly,” remarked War. “She IS an Autobot.”

“Was it my optics that made you doubt me?” asked Blackarachnia as she pointed to her crimson optics.

“You must admit, you’re wearing the colors of the enemy,” grunted Grimlock, “especially that peacock being held here.”

“I presume you’re talking about Starscream?” asked Megumi. Everyone on the screen turned to her. “I apologize, I asked a question without introducing myself. My name is Megumi Hishikawa, leader of the Vortex Alliance and Queen of the Feudal Nerd Society.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” returned Sira. “In any event, yes, we WERE talking about Starscream.”

“This girl Rider-kicked him good!” lauded Jazz.

“Rider-kicked?” repeated Wilson.

“Not another Kamen Rider,” grumbled Grimlock.

“We’ll not be releasing Starscream any time soon,” boasted War.

“Unfortunately, that is exactly what we must do,” countered Megumi.

“...I beg your pardon?” asked War.

“Hiro, Megatron, and Dr. Borg visited Vorton and offered a truce,” explained Megumi. “I changed the terms a little. We’ve taken their map to pinpoint our new arrivals’ home universes. In exchange, we’re handing Starscream back to them.”

“...You’re agreeing to a truce with HIRO?!” argued War.

“Megatron’s going to ignore the terms of this truce too!” supplied Blackarachnia.

“Dr. Borg is also a member of the Fae!” continued War. “They’re the best at finding loopholes!”

“I think I’ve closed them off when I laid out my counter-terms,” assured Megumi.

“What were your EXACT words?” asked War.

“That, in exchange for getting their map, we would release Starscream back to them,” replied Megumi. “In addition, neither side will attack each other until we’ve reached our full military might. That would include ships and soldiers.” War released a breath.

“I think you just covered our butts,” she sighed in relief. “If you just said ‘army’, she would convince Hiro to attack when their navy’s built up and neglect the army. In any event, I strongly advise against giving up Starscream! He’s Megatron’s First Lieutenant!”

“And is usually willing to spill it with the right amount of pressure, whatever version he is,” supplied Megumi. “This one’s more resilient than the rest of them. Besides, he’s as confused about this as we are. He’s not useful to us.”

“...Very well, we’ll release him,” grumbled War.

* * *

An hour passed. A universe was chosen. The _Virginia_ and the _Dominus_ landed opposite of each other at a desert landscape. Those allies that were in War’s custody had rejoined Jazz and Team Dark and were filled in on what caused them to be where they are now. With everyone on the same page, they met with their allies and glared at their respective enemies. Grimlock had a hand on a currently terrified Starscream. Starscream then spotted Megatron across the imaginary border. “Er, any chance I can stay here?” he gulped.

“Unfortunately for us, no,” grumbled Grimlock. “You’re going back after we got a map to our home universes from them.” Starscream gulped again.

“Let Starscream come to us!” called Hiro. Grimlock shoved Starscream towards the other side. He got the message and started walking. The walk took about two minutes until Starscream was at Megatron’s side, albeit looking terrified.

“What have you told them?” inquired Megatron in a threatening tone.

“They know nothing!” gulped Starscream.

“You don’t mind a cortical psychic patch to check that, do you?” quizzed Megatron, clearly enjoying his First Lieutenant’s fear.

“Not at all, My Lord,” replied Starscream. Soundwave then stuck him on the back of the neck with a cord and attached the other end to the back of his own neck. Starscream cried out in pain for a few seconds before Soundwave terminated the procedure.

“They know nothing,” confirmed Soundwave.

“We shall leave, now!” called Hiro to Megumi. “Good luck building up your allies! I’ll see you soon!” Hiro and his group then entered their saucer and left the universe. Megumi released a breath.

“You know, in some twisted way,” mused Sira, “I rather enjoyed seeing Starscream squirm.”

“Well, that concludes that part of the bargain,” mused Megumi. “Now, we must return.” They boarded the _Virginia_. Megumi found her way to the bridge.

“Megumi on the bridge!” called Emily as she stood up from the Captain’s chair. Tonje was at the upper weapons station, Amelia took the upper science station, Liam had the upper Engineering station, Mikhail had the upper comms station, Irina took the lower weapons station, Sheela took the lower science station, R9 handled the lower Engineering station, Hongo was on the lower comms station, and Amelia was the pilot.

“At ease,” bid Megumi as she settled into the Captain’s seat while Emily took the First Officer’s seat. “Amelia, take us out. One quarter speed, then punch it to seven once we enter the rift. Let’s get back to Vorton.” The _Virginia_ was taken up and left the planet as it opened a rift. It made its way back home to Vorton. As they were making their approach, Mikhail and Hongo got something.

“Megumi,” called Mikhail, “we’re getting a call from Vorton.”

“Apparently, the _Hammer of Tarlax_ is there, carrying Scorpainia,” continued Hongo. “She wants to discuss something with you.”

“Tell her I’ll meet her at the airlock,” replied Megumi.

“We’re assigned Flight path 2 to Airlock 6,” reported Mikhail.

“Amelia, make the necessary course corrections,” directed Megumi.

“Aye, Ma’am,” confirmed Amelia. The _Virginia_ made its way to Airlock 6 and docked with it. Everyone stepped off and met with a scorpion-like humanoid. With human arms as well as scorpion claws and a scorpion tail with stinger. Megumi was embraced by the scorpion-like humanoid and patted on the back roughly.

“It is good to see you again, my friend!” cheered the scorpion-like humanoid as she pulled back.

“A pleasure to see you too, Scorpainia,” returned Megumi. The scorpion-like humanoid, Scorpainia, the Tarlaxian Queen Empress, laughed a deep, belly laugh. “I suppose you need an explanation for why I was away.”

“No need, R9 told me everything,” replied Scorpainia. “He described Hiro as looking a bit angry at having to agree to his enemy’s counter-terms. A very smart choice, in my opinion, given the chaotic nature of the Convergence. My reason for coming here is two-fold. First, I’ve found a few denizens of the Emboramiis’ universe. I’ve already met them, lovely people. Malnar had identified them as members of her future spouse’s senior staff and has named them thus: Laverda the Centaur, Dalengor the Shadow Dragon, Marshii the Mermaid, Falnii the Zephyr, and Jandro the Vampire. We’ve taken more readings on them and are running them against the maps. My second purpose is simple, I want to establish a permanent Tarlaxian presence on Vorton. Hiro’s most likely going to attack Vorton once the truce ends.”

“I see no problem with a permanent Tarlaxian presence,” mused Megumi. “We should discuss this after I meet with Malnar’s compatriots.”

“They’re getting a tour of the Promenade,” explained Scorpainia. “Come! I will take you to them!” They took the transporter pads to the Promenade and met with Elphaba and the group. The Centaur had tan skin on his human half. The Shadow Dragon was in her humanoid form. The Mermaid had a medical cross on her tube top and had robot legs around her tail. A woman with dark grey skin wore clouds like a dress, presumably what Scorpainia called a Zephyr. The Vampire was a man with long, flowing, black hair, and wore a black dress. Elphaba caught sight of Megumi.

“Everyone, this is Megumi Hishikawa, my boss here,” she introduced.

“A pleasure to meet you,” greeted the Centaur. “I am Commander Laverda Lancelor of the _Endeavor_.”

“Lieutenant Commander Dalengor Mardem, at your service,” greeted the Shadow Dragon.

“I’m Doctor Marshii Borontho, Lieutenant Junior Grade and CMO of the _Endeavor_ ,” introduced the Mermaid.

“I...I’m Ambassador Falnii Loftanaf,” stammered the grey woman.

“And I am Jandro Dormu of the Grelnak Vampire Clan,” finished the Vampire.

“Welcome to Vorton,” greeted Megumi. “I promise you; we WILL find your respective universes and bring you home. Please excuse me.” She then headed off to a café and ordered something. She sat at a table and waited for her order.

“Someone looks distracted,” mused a voice. Scorpainia had arrived with Jazz’s holo-form and Malnar. “Do you mind?” asked Scorpainia as she indicated a seat.

“Go ahead,” replied Megumi. The three took their seats and gave Megumi their attention.

“Did you get a chance to meet new people from home?” asked Malnar. “Some of them are part of my future wife’s Senior Staff. Well, one of my future wives. Falnii’s another one. Then we’ve got our future hubbys too. Three boys and three girls, all from different social classes, coming together to unite the Realms!”

“A peasant becomes royalty,” chuckled Scorpainia. “You know, I came from poor stock. Megumi, I don’t know if I told you about my...Megumi?” Megumi was staring at a spot on the table, concerning Scorpainia. “Megumi, are you okay?” asked Scorpainia.

“Scorpainia, do you remember when you saved my world from Shocker Rift after the Vortech Wars?” asked Megumi.

“How could I forget?” chuckled Scorpainia. “It was touch and go for a minute there. I almost got my head whacked off by Saruman.”

“We were then declared too dangerous by our respective countries,” remarked Megumi.

“A danger you were founded on, since different is dangerous in your world,” mused Scorpainia.

“Mobius is still going through that,” sighed Jazz.

“As are the Realms,” interjected Malnar.

“...Perhaps it’s because we need to get along somehow, since we never learned how to have civil debates,” muttered Megumi. “After this crisis, the Feudal Nerd Society will be disbanded.”

“Disbanded?!” yelped Scorpainia.

“I’ve made up my mind!” insisted Megumi. “It’s for the best!”

“Look, I get that you miss your old hangout,” soothed Scorpainia, “but you’ve built a new one.”

“It’s not the same!” snapped Megumi. “I made a mistake in having us stay on-campus! We’ve lost our old home because of it! Before the Vortech Wars, we just hung out. Those were the good years. The Castle Nerd Skull I knew is long gone and now, it’s time to move on.”

“And do what?” asked Jazz. “I’m all for going with the flow, but the old Praxian desire for a plan does shape me.”

“...I’m not sure what’s next,” admitted Megumi. “I thought I would be going into my mother’s business, but that’s impossible, given my lack of fashion aptitude. I’m more of a historian. ...I suppose I COULD go into archeology. The Mausoleum of Emperor Nintoku always fascinated me.”

“And is this the one in your home universe?” asked Malnar. Megumi nodded.

“Your universe is pretty remote,” remarked Scorpainia. “And what about Richard? How’s he going to survive in Japan? From what he told me; his understanding of your language is subpar.”

“...I hadn’t considered that,” realized Megumi. “One thing IS clear, though; the sooner we find a career and disband, the better. Hiro won’t be so eager to target us.”

“I disagree,” replied Malnar. “If Hiro is as unsavory as people say he is, then he’s going to leap at the opportunity to pick you off one by one.”

“...I don’t know,” sighed Megumi, “maybe all the fun’s gone. I feel like every possibility’s been explored with us.”

“I’m sure there’s something that you haven’t tried,” assured Scorpainia. Megumi went back to staring off into space, even as everyone’s meals arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

Megumi had come out of the shower and changed into a bathrobe. She was still doing some soul-searching about disbanding the F.N.S. She sat at her desk and ran her hands over her face, trying to get her thoughts together. Right now, her first priority was getting her friends back and getting everyone home. She sighed, as she had been doing during her shower. She just stared off into space, not really paying attention to anything...until she saw a folded piece of paper with her name written in fancy font and colored gold with black lines. She opened it and noticed trim around the contents of the paper colored in red, blue, purple, pink, and green. Five roses broke up the contents in a circle. Going clock wise, the roses were pink, blue, green, purple, and red. A circle rested in the center of the roses, divided into five and each segment colored the same as the roses. Megumi read the paper aloud to herself. “‘Megumi Hishikawa. You are cordially invited to participate in the 590,492nd Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale, graciously hosted by the Chizaran Princesses. Declare (with no doubts in your mind) your acceptance and details will be made clear. Congratulations and, should you accept, welcome!’” Confusion crossed her features, causing her to blink. She then pressed a button on her desk. “Scorpainia, could you get War here? I need to talk to both of you about something.”

* * *

An hour later, Megumi heard a knock on her door. “Come in,” she bid. War and Scorpainia then stepped in.

“Megumi, I am a very busy Anthropomorphic Personification,” grunted War. “I’m trying to gauge how strong Jandro is for a Vampire. What can be so important that...?” she trailed off. Scorpainia looked at the object causing her to trail off.

“I got a letter recently,” replied Megumi as she turned the paper to show its contents to the two. “Have you two heard about...”

“THE VERSE VS. VERSE RUMBLE ROYALE!!” cheered War and Scorpainia.

“...This is real?” asked Megumi.

“Of course, it’s real!” confirmed War. “I’m surprised you didn’t get the invitation sooner! What are they on, 500,000?”

“590,492, according to the invitation,” corrected Megumi. Scorpainia whistled in astonishment.

“The first race in the multiverse really IS outside of all versions of space-time,” she remarked.

“Could one of you fill in the gaps?” asked Megumi. “I have no earthly idea what any of this means.”

“You don’t?!” yelped Scorpainia. “That surprises me even more!”

“True, not every reality watches it,” mused War, “but with Richard liking a good sports game on tv, I would think...”

“WHAT IS ALL THIS?!” snapped Megumi.

“Why not ask the hostesses of this whole thing?” offered War. “Simply hold your invitation and ask for the history of this event.” Megumi rolled her eyes, but complied.

“I want the history of the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale!” she called. She then yelped in surprise as five lights, going from red, to blue, to pink, to green, and to purple, appeared, then shaped themselves into the Five Women. All five curtsied before introducing themselves.

“I am Rojenthi, the Red Princess of Chizara, and the war-time leader,” began the woman in red.

“I am Azuliterii, the Blue Princess of Chizara, and the technological leader,” continued the woman in blue.

“I am Rosadera, the Pink Princess of Chizara, and the peace-time leader,” introduced the woman in pink.

“I am Verdutha, the Green Princess of Chizara, and the environmental leader,” called the woman in green.

“And I am Moradelia, the Purple Princess of Chizara, and the history leader,” finished the woman in purple.

“Moradelia shall explain the history of this great event and I will supply the rules behind this,” explained Rojenthi.

“When the first universe was born, we, the Chizarans, were born with it,” lectured Moradelia. “Over time, we discovered the secret to godhood. We obtained and still hold everything, powers of a god, immortality, mastery of space and time, worshippers, everything. Unfortunately, we inherited the curse of the gods. We cannot die, nor can we receive injury of any kind. Because we do not have the same gift of mortality as you do, we became bored. That is when Rojenthi discovered that there are other realities that can merge with each other, so she came up with a way for us to admit ignorance in one respect: the interactions of other universes and their representative species. We then developed a tournament and named it the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale.”

“We invite fighters from many different realities,” continued Rojenthi, “and have them fight over a magnificent prize while broadcasting the whole event to any reality that can see it.”

“So, wait, it’s a sporting event?” asked Megumi.

“Yes,” confirmed Rojenthi. “We have interviews, bets on the fighters, speculations, everything one associates with a sporting event.”

“Er, quick question,” interjected War. “Why are you using your lofty voices?” The five Princesses then noticed War and Scorpainia. Rojenthi made a big, fat smile and charged towards War, tackling her into a hug.

“OH MY GOD, MEGUMI’S FRIENDS WITH TWO PREVIOUS CHAMPIONS!” cheered Rojenthi.

“War and Scorpainia,” chuckled Rosadera. “A pleasure to see you again.”

“You know these ladies?” asked Megumi.

“We used to be contestants in the Verse Vs. Verse...the 3V2R, if you want to save time,” explained War once Rojenthi released her. “I won the 309,001st and Scorpainia won... I forget, which one did you win?”

“The 327,000th,” revealed Scorpainia.

“Why would you want to participate?” quizzed Megumi.

“Because the prizes are too much to pass up on!” replied War.

“What ARE the prizes?” asked Megumi.

“We’re still hammering out what First place will be,” interjected Rojenthi. “Second and Third, we’ve settled that millennia ago. But, we want our fighters to fight at their best, so we keep them a secret, but not First place. We’ll tell you when you’ve made your decision, I promise you.”

“How long do I have to decide?” quizzed Megumi.

“You have until you meet with Arsha Royana and Optimus Prime, the other two competitors,” replied Rosadera. “We shall meet again.” The Chizaran Princesses then departed in the same flashes of light.

“Congratulations!” praised Scorpainia. “This will be a supreme victory!”

“I haven’t decided yet,” countered Megumi.

“I would advise you to decide soon,” remarked War. “This is a great honor.”

“...I suppose,” sighed Megumi.

* * *

Megumi toured Vorton by herself. She wanted to be alone for a while. After walking around, she sat at the observation lounge and stared at the stars. She sighed again, as she had been doing for a while now. She faintly registered heels against the floor, dismissing it until she saw something in the window’s reflection. It looked like a rose with pearls floating in the air. She whirled around to see that it was Jandro’s hairpiece. “I apologize if my lack of reflection disturbed you,” offered Jandro. “May I?” he indicated that he wanted to sit. Megumi nodded and he sat down. He then observed something. “...Emmanuel removed the shock factor of seeing a man dressing as a woman,” he guessed.

“He removed a good chunk of it,” replied Megumi. “Living at After Academy for five years took care of the rest. I’ve yet to see any Vampire students.”

“Tell me, have you heard of Vampires that sparkle in the daylight?” asked Jandro, looking a little concerned.

“There’s an entire franchise around the concept,” answered Megumi. Jandro shuddered.

“In my world, we don’t do that!” he finally got out. “However, neither do we fry in sunlight. That’s long been cured and is usually reserved as a death sentence.”

“I see,” mumbled Megumi.

“...You look like you have a lot on your mind,” observed Jandro.

“I’m considering disbanding my group,” explained Megumi. “Tell me, have you ever thought about a group breakup?

“...I’m not sure the ‘breakup’ I’m thinking of should even be considered that,” sighed Jandro.

“I think I remember Malnar giving me cryptic remarks that you can argue against breaking up the F.N.S and leaving Vorton alone,” mused Megumi.

“Probably referencing my status as the last of a Great Vampire Clan,” replied Jandro.

“...Last of a Great Vampire Clan?” repeated Megumi.

“During the First Age of Unity,” began Jandro, “my clan, the Grelnak clan, had allowed people like me to come out. All sorts of rights now celebrated in my world’s modern age and it was my clan that started it all...at the cost of everyone.”

“...You’re the only member of the Grelnak clan alive?” realized Megumi.

“And I have no way to return home, not since I left my clan’s lands,” sighed Jandro. “With no sense of community, you never feel like you belong. I tell you now, disbanding your group will rob every one of their sense of community and Vorton will feel like a strange place instead of home.”

“But there’s nothing new going on,” argued Megumi. “What use is there for us to stay?” Just then, a klaxon blared. “Now what?!” snarled Megumi. She then got up. “Excuse me,” she bid as she headed to the Gateway Room. Rusty explained the situation.

“Sensors detected a small craft and have deemed it to be of Shocker Rift design,” she reported. “The weapons started firing automatically. The pilot’s trying to contact us.”

“Someone we know?” asked Megumi.

“A Transformer of _Beast Wars_ ,” answered Rusty. “The Predacon, Tarantulas.”

“He’s with Shocker Rift?” muttered Megumi. “On screen.” Tarantulas’ Transmetal body was sitting in a pilot’s chair, rocked by weapons fire.

“Megumi, I must protest this treatment!” he spluttered. “It’s making me feel unwelcome! Besides, don’t you need more information on how to locate your allies or about Shocker Rift’s current internal instability?!”

“...Cease fire,” ordered Megumi. “I want to hear him out.” Rusty arched an eyebrow.

“...I obey,” she muttered before shutting off the weapons. Tarantulas mopped his metallic brow.

“That’s better,” he sighed.

“You mentioned an instability within Shocker Rift,” recalled Megumi.

“Indeed,” confirmed Tarantulas. “The Daleks are becoming more and more angry at being enslaved to life-forms they consider inferior and Emperor Davros is looking into solutions to escape Shocker Rift. We all know that, when they do escape, the Daleks will start their bloodiest campaign and will most likely tear the multiverse asunder!”

“Does this mean you’ve turned your back on Shocker Rift?” asked Megumi.

“It means,” elaborated Tarantulas, “that, as my universe would be under fire as well, I need to find the ones best suited to repair any damage!”

“In other words, you figured that staying with Shocker Rift will only cause you more harm than good,” replied Megumi, “and decided to get out while the getting’s good.”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” muttered Tarantulas. Megumi considered, then decided.

“Clear him for Airlock 3,” she commanded.

“This IS Tarantulas!” protested Rusty. “You know, the one who made Shelob into a Predacon?!”

“Exactly, but we need whatever information we can get,” replied Megumi. “Let him onboard.” Rusty sighed before assigning Tarantulas a flight path. “Rusty, do you mind getting Batman to authenticate whatever data Tarantulas brings and could you have Emily help you scan his processor for the truth?” asked Megumi.

“...Delighted,” answered Rusty with a grin.

* * *

“Not that I don’t appreciate the concern for my well-being,” hissed Tarantulas as Emily and Rusty set up equipment, “but I MUST speak to Megumi. Besides, I’m not sure as I feel comfortable with being in the same room with someone that threatened to shove raw Energon into my Spark five years ago.”

“This will only take a moment,” dismissed Emily.

“What is the meaning of this, Ms. Saunders?” asked Tarantulas.

“Mental screening,” answered Emily in a terse manner, “and it’s Mrs. Williams to you! Or Dr. Williams if you prefer.”

“I assure you; I’m not lying about what’s going on in Shocker Rift!” spluttered Tarantulas.

“Then you don’t object to me checking as you clearly have nothing to hide,” snarked Emily.

“I find this whole thing offensive!” snarled Tarantulas.

“And I find YOU offensive!” growled Emily. “Now, will you just willingly allow me access to your processor or do I have to have the Brigadier hold you down while I force my way in?!” Tarantulas and Emily glared at one another before the gem on his forehead opened to allow her access.

* * *

“She may refuse,” mused Moradelia.

“She may,” conceded Rosadera.

“I don’t think she will,” argued Rojenthi.

“Oh?” quizzed Azuliterii.

“She is simply in a rut,” explained Rojenthi. “She loves trying something different and seeing something new. This tournament will reignite her passion for exploring other possibilities.”

“She feels as if she’s explored everything,” realized Verdutha. “She’s becoming as bored as we were.”

“Well, this will change her mind,” declared Rosadera.

* * *

“Three...years!” hissed a blonde woman. “...Three years! Three years, I’ve been stuck in my former prison! Three years, I haven’t exterminated anyone! Three years of absolutely nothing and I’m still in my old cage!”

“It’s all part of bringing Vortech down for good, Metaltron,” remarked her compatriot, a humanoid cyclops with tentacles for hair.

“I thought he’d do something by now!” griped the woman, the former last of the Daleks stuck looking like Rose Tyler, Metaltron. “Instead, we’ve been playing the waiting game for too long!” Just then, the console beeped. “Please, Caan, tell me that’s something!”

“Just an ally reporting nothing,” replied the last of the Cult of Skaro, Caan. Metaltron roared and threw a table across the room. “Yes, acting childish will get results faster,” sighed Caan.

“I’m going topside!” roared Metaltron.

“Stay where you are!” barked Caan. “Keep a lid on your killing instinct!”

“I’ve done nothing since this all started!” argued Metaltron. “Every cell in this twisted frame is still screaming ‘exterminate, annihilate, destroy’! I must obey that impulse!”

“I said no!” roared Caan. “We cannot expose ourselves by killing anyone! That will attract the Doctor’s attention and I’m not willing to risk it! Besides, she’s busy with a reconnaissance Dalek at this point in time!”

“Then what can we do?!” wailed Metaltron.

“We wait until our allies are exposed,” replied Caan. “That will happen soon.” Metaltron roared again before storming off to Van Statten’s old office.


	11. Chapter 11

Optimus was looking over the notes Prowl had taken over the course of his visitors’ explanations. Ratchet had confirmed that they were mentally stable and Prowl confirmed that they were telling the truth, but Optimus remained a tad skeptic about Vorton. His thoughts were interrupted by his office’s door chime. “Come in,” he bid. The door opened to reveal Richard. “Mr. Saunders, what can I do for you?” asked Optimus.

“I’ve just finished my tour of the base,” replied Richard. “Holo-suites, starships, transporters, warp drive, this almost feels like _Star Trek_.”

“The similarities ARE staggering,” chuckled Optimus. “I suppose I’m an unofficial member of Starfleet.” He then got a faraway look. “Although, then again, Starfleet would be on my aft for breaking the Prime Directive. Mobius isn’t considered advanced enough sufficiently. It only recently discovered warp travel with our help and is still divided.”

“I usually have a problem with that bit of thinking when it comes to the Prime Directive,” interjected Richard. “How is any civilization to determine if another is advanced enough for First Contact. Forgive me if I sound combative in saying this, but I feel that line of thinking is arrogant.”

“What if that civilization is still divided?” asked Optimus. “What if said civilization still believes in gods?”

“The Bajorans worshipped gods,” argued Richard, “and they were a warp-capable species. They’ve had interstellar flight since Earth’s 16th century. They’re Federation allies, as well. Besides, don’t you carry an item of religious significance?”

“Touché,” remarked Optimus, conceding Richard’s point.

“Still, there were reasons the Prime Directive was instituted,” continued Richard. “To instantly transform (if you’ll pardon the word choice) a society with technology is disastrous. How did Picard put it?”

“‘The Prime Directive is not just a set of rules; it is a philosophy...and a very correct one,’” quoted Optimus. “‘History has proven again and again that whenever mankind interferes with a less developed civilization, no matter how well intentioned that interference may be, the results are invariably disastrous.’”

“...I’m stunned you could quote him so easily,” gulped Richard.

“ _Next Generation_ is my favorite _Star Trek_ series,” explained Optimus.

“I prefer _Deep Space 9_ ,” mused Richard.

“What about your thoughts on _Voyager_?” asked Optimus.

“Not my favorite series,” replied Richard. “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed seeing races outside the Alpha Quadrant, but some of the episode plots seemed contrived, even for _Star Trek_.”

“I don’t know, I thought it was good enough to be my second favorite _Star Trek_ series,” mused Optimus. Just then, his desk chirped. He pressed the comms button. “Yes?” he asked.

“I just heard laser fire,” reported Prowl. “It’s from a lady using red slime and some sort of Elf. They’re attacking a human, a Mermaid, a Drider, and another Elf.”

“I wonder if our mythic friends would know how to deal with them,” mused Richard.

“Only one way to find out,” declared Optimus. “Ratchet, punch in Prowl’s coordinates for the Ground Bridge. Have Queen Hanako meet us before we leave. Richard, want to come along?”

“Let me just get Sheela and Lukas,” replied Richard. They both headed out of the office as Richard called up Sheela and Lukas. They were informed of the situation and met him and Optimus, along with Bashoon, Melandra, and Hanako, in the Command Center.

“Unfortunately,” began Hanako, “the lady in red slime and the Elf accompanying her are familiar to us. The lady is Reb Rojam, Fleet Admiral of the Scarlet Stream Pirates. The Elf is her husband, Calzax Melgem the Sea Elf. Melgem was part of a plot to lure my daughter and her crew to Reb’s stronghold so she could ransom the ship and crew off to Realmfleet.”

“An unsavory lady, I see,” remarked Richard.

“Cliffjumper, Ratchet, you’re with me,” ordered Optimus.

“Bashoon, Melandra, you’re going with him, as am I,” directed Hanako, since she was the one in charge.

“Your Majesty, I must protest,” objected Optimus.

“Your objection is noted, I’m still going with you,” insisted Hanako. Optimus sighed.

“Very well,” he answered. Optimus, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Hanako, Bashoon, Melandra, Richard, Lukas, and Sheela then waited for the Ground Bridge to open.

“Coordinates set,” reported Teletraan 1.

“Activate,” ordered Optimus. The Ground Bridge vortex then opened. “Transform and roll out!” called Optimus. Richard squeed a little as Optimus, Cliffjumper, and Ratchet changed shape and accepted their passengers. They sped through the Ground Bridge and arrived in a mountain basin. Prowl gave his exact location over a secure channel and the Autobots moved in that direction. Prowl was in vehicle mode, his holo-form observing the fight. The Autobots’ holo-forms and their new allies joined him. Richard was confused.

“Why don’t you guys spook the attackers with your robot modes?” he asked.

“I’d advise a brief transformation if we’re going to do that,” warned Cliffjumper as he handed Optimus a scanner with its readings displayed. Optimus’ eyeridges shot up.

“Yeah, that’s a pretty high local Energon density count,” he remarked.

“I take it there’s too much Energon in this area?” guessed Richard.

“On this planet,” elaborated Ratchet.

“And prolonged exposure to the Energon’s radiation while in your robot modes,” continued Richard, “will cause you to short out?”

“Yep,” confirmed Optimus. “We may need Energon for power, but this is too much of a good thing.”

“Not to distract you from your health,” interjected Hanako, “but we DO have people from my universe to save.”

“Warning shots,” ordered Optimus. The Autobots pulled out their weapons and fired over the aggressors’ heads. The Sea Elf, Melgem, saw where the shots came from and pointed at that spot once Reb’s attention was grabbed.

“My DEAR friends,” she called, “this matter does not concern you! I am dealing with those who would keep me from my BELOVED prize!”

“Stand down, ma’am,” directed Richard. “We’re only after the people you’re attacking.”

“Realmfleet has decided to interfere again!” argued Melgem. “We will not stand down!”

“We’re not this...Realmfleet you think we are,” countered Prowl, “just concerned people wanting to keep things from escalating.”

“I’m afraid escalation is, REGRETFULLY, the only option here,” declared Reb as she leveled her flintlock at the group. Optimus sighed, as did Richard.

“All right, we escalate!” called Hanako as she moved from her cover and summoned several orbs of light, one from each tail and one in her palm.

“Ah, Queen Hanako Royana,” chuckled Reb, slightly nervous. “Your GRACIOUS Majesty, as I have said, this DREADFUL matter does not...”

“Henshin!” called Richard as he changed into Kamen Rider Guard.

“...Okay, that’s a TINY bit worrying,” mused Reb. “However, I am sure you are MOST...” she then heard Optimus change into robot mode. Ratchet, Cliffjumper, and Prowl followed suit.

“Henshin!” called Lukas and Sheela as they became Kamen Riders Kämpfer and Claw. Bashoon and Melandra then drew their wands. Reb and Melgem’s expressions turned to those of concern. Reb then dropped her wand and had her slime make a pair of appendages come up in a surrendering fashion. Melgem dropped his wand and followed suit.

“Uhm, parlay?” gulped Reb.

* * *

After the whole situation was explained, Reb and Melgem were sharing a cell within G.U.N HQ. The people she and Melgem were attacking were identified as Shalvey, the Mermaid Communications officer for the _Endeavor_ , Thengo, the Drider Counselor, Foresna, a human and one of Gorfanth’s spouses, and a Mid-realm Stone Elf named Twaldar Endri. Reb used her slime to envelop Melgem so she could sit on his lap and allow him to hug her core body. Normally, she would be more at ease. Today, however, was not going to allow that. She always felt eyes on her, but when she looked up, her guard, Bashoon, was reading a book. Reb growled, then stood up. “Ensign Bashoon, a word,” she demanded. Bashoon looked up from her book. “What, PRAY tell, are you doing?” asked Reb.

“Reading a book,” replied Bashoon as her gaze returned to the book.

“You and I both know that’s a VILE lie!” hissed Reb. “Whenever I’m not looking at you, I always feel your PIERCING gaze. Tell me, did you volunteer to watch me because of that DREADFUL business at my stronghold about a year ago?” Bashoon slammed her book shut and stood up, giving Reb her full attention.

“You tricked the full crew compliment of an _Dauntless_ -class skyship,” she snarled, “drugged us, imprisoned us with intent to ransom us, then tried to kill us when we tried to escape!”

“Then we learned that it was a HEINOUS Splitter Plot,” argued Reb, “and put aside our differences to stop them!”

“Five crewmembers died as a result!” retorted Bashoon. “If you hadn’t tricked us, they would be returning to their families! So, you can either put up with me staring at you or another member of the crew! Either way, we’re not letting you out of our sight again!” She then opened her book again, this time, not even hiding the fact she was glaring at them over the edge.

“How long are we in here for?” asked Melgem.

“I’d say at least three days, give or take an hour,” replied Bashoon.

“In that case,” declared Melgem as he took out a pack of cards, “we better do something to occupy our time. Care for a game of poker?”

“I’m not playing cards,” muttered Bashoon.

“I can teach you,” urged Reb. “It’s SHOCKINGLY simple in its complexity.”

“Let me put it in clearer terms,” growled Bashoon, “I don’t WANT to play cards at this point in time. Even if I did, I don’t want to play with YOU!”

“Afraid you’ll lose?” quizzed Melgem.

“A true Goblin never fears failure, especially from a mere game,” scoffed Bashoon. “I’d just rather read and keep an eye on you for now.”

“...You know, I always thought that a Goblin’s INHERENT dissatisfaction stemmed from the fact that you ALL believe it to be culturally immoral to go into OTHER fields besides business,” remarked Reb. “You always attach profit to EVERY single thing under the sun. You feel a need to attach a price to ALL aspects of life, thus limiting whatever GLORIOUS gifts you have. But, you’re not a businesswoman, are you?”

“I don’t exactly have that aptitude, no,” replied Bashoon, deciding to indulge Reb in that respect, “I prefer keeping the peace just for the sake of keeping the peace.”

“My point is,” continued Reb, “you CHOSE to do something outside of business! You were the one who decided to join Realmfleet and was lucky enough to have the LOVING support of parents who held to traditional Goblin beliefs! They encouraged you to find your OWN path! Life is yours for the taking, you just need to GRAB it! But, have you done that since you joined Realmfleet? No, because, Goblin or not, you would still be the same, a MISERABLE, self-loathing misanthrope! That’s who YOU are, and that’s what you’ll ALWAYS be.”

“...Just for that, I’m REALLY not playing cards with you,” grumbled Bashoon.

“Fine, then we will sit in UTTER silence for three days,” remarked Reb. Bashoon returned to her book at that.

“...What are you reading?” asked Melgem.

“Nothing that would interest you,” replied Bashoon.

“Don’t be so sure,” chuckled Reb as a slimy tendril grabbed the book and brought it into the cell.

“Reb, give that back!” barked Bashoon.

“What will you do, arrest me?” snarked Reb. “Now, this looks like a DELIGHTFUL play here. Let’s see, Melgem, why don’t you read this Hamlet character and I’ll read Queen Gertrude?”

“Let’s see,” mused Melgem as he looked at the scene. “Thou wretched, rash, intruding fool, farewell! I took thee for thy better: take thy fortune; thou find'st to be too busy is some danger. Leave wringing of your hands: peace! Sit you down, and let me wring your heart; for so I shall, if it be made of penetrable stuff, if damned custom have not brass'd it so that it is proof and bulwark against sense.”

“What have I done that thou darest wag thy tongue in noise so rude against me?” answered Reb.

“Such an act that blurs the grace and blush of modesty, calls virtue hypocrite, takes off the rose from the fair forehead of an innocent love and sets a blister there, makes marriage-vows s false as dicers' oaths: oh, such a deed as from the body of contraction plucks the very soul, and sweet religion makes a rhapsody of words: heaven's face doth glow: yea, this solidity and compound mass, with tristful visage, as against the doom, is thought-sick at the act!” read Melgem.

“Ay me, what act that roars so loud and thunders in the index?!” replied Reb in a fearful tone.

“Okay, thank you!” snapped Bashoon as she snatched the book through the bars and returned to her seat.

“I was wrong,” chuckled Reb, “there ARE layers of mystery and GLORIOUS intrigue about you!”

“You know, if that kind of thing is up your ally,” mused Melgem, “I could be persuaded to sell you my copy of _The Son’s Torment_.”

“It’s a well-known fact,” growled Bashoon, “that most remarriages result in the child feeling like the parent that married again has betrayed their original partner in some way, shape, or form! Often, it can result in blood! I’m reading this to gain access to a criminal mind!”

“There’s no blood in _The Son’s Torment_ ,” replied Reb, “but it’s still a most WONDERFUL play!”

“Give it up, you two,” hissed Bashoon. “You can annoy me, outrage me, insult me, whatever you wish. In the end, I’m still comforted by the fact that you’re beaten! When all is said and done, I’ll be laughing as you two are declared guilty and sent to a penal colony!”

“That trial HASN’T happened yet!” snarled Reb, annoyed by the fact that Bashoon was acting so smug with her. “It’s still a LONG way off! A lot can happen in three days!” A slimy tendril then snaked its way towards the bars. Just as it was about to go between them, a forcefield activated and sent a shock through it. The tendril retreated and Reb released a yelp of pain as the slime was part of her body. Both she and Melgem looked at the tendril as it regenerated, then glared at the smirking Goblin Ensign.

* * *

Optimus sat in his office, catching up on paperwork and grumbling about it all the while. “Forms, requests, reports,” he muttered, “I swear it never ends! Maybe this is why I was so hesitant to accept the Matrix in the first place. I knew there was going to be an excessive amount of paperwork!” He finally finished the day’s work and leaned back in his chair, sighing in relief. “Thank Primus!” he whispered. As he was about to take a quick stasis nap right then and there, a golden flash appeared on his desk. He noticed that the resulting light faded and formed a folded piece of paper that could fit in a Transformers’ hand. Part of it had his name on it, so he unfolded it and looked at the contents. His name was in fancy font and colored gold with black lines and he noticed trim around the contents of the paper colored in red, blue, purple, pink, and green. Five roses broke up the contents in a circle. Going clock wise, the roses were pink, blue, green, purple, and red. A circle rested in the center of the roses, divided into five and each segment colored the same as the roses. Optimus blinked as he read the paper aloud. “‘Optimus Prime. You are cordially invited to participate in the 590,492nd Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale, graciously hosted by the Chizaran Princesses. Declare (with no doubts in your mind) your acceptance and details will be made clear. Congratulations and, should you accept, welcome!’” His optics flickered, another blink. “...Okay, assuming this isn’t some prank, I would like some details about this and...” he was interrupted by five lights flashing. They then formed the Chizaran Princesses. Verdutha spoke.

“The Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale is a tournament,” she explained. “Within every reality is one best suited to defend those realities.”

“So, I’m not the only one?” asked Optimus.

“No,” replied Azuliterii.

“What does it mean, aside from the fact that we’re invited to a tournament?” quizzed Optimus.

“It means that we want to see how well you would fare against other opponents,” answered Rosadera. “You are under no obligation to join, but if you do, you will have the opportunity to test your abilities against other powerful individuals and make an attempt at a great prize.”

“As of now, First Place prize is undecided,” continued Moradelia. “To ensure you all fight well, we will not reveal the Second or Third Place prizes.”

“All battles are non-lethal,” supplied Rojenthi, “and participation is voluntary. Should you be victorious, you will be awarded this great prize. Defeat brings only as much dishonor as you allow yourself. If you have any questions, speak now.”

“How long do I have to decide?” asked Optimus.

“You have until you unite with Megumi Hishikawa and Arsha Royana,” replied Rosadera. “We will see you again, Optimus Prime.”

“Wait, who are you?!” called Optimus.

“I am Rojenthi, the Red Princess of Chizara, and the war-time leader,” began Rojenthi.

“I am Azuliterii, the Blue Princess of Chizara, and the technological leader,” continued Azuliterii.

“I am Rosadera, the Pink Princess of Chizara, and the peace-time leader,” introduced Rosadera.

“I am Verdutha, the Green Princess of Chizara, and the environmental leader,” called Verdutha.

“And I am Moradelia, the Purple Princess of Chizara, and the history leader,” finished Moradelia. The Five Chizaran Princesses vanished in lights of their respective colors. Optimus was alone in his office once again. He was about to call Prowl when Teletraan 1 appeared on his screen.

“Optimus, a Lieutenant Skyfall has arrived,” he reported.

“Skyfall? What’s she doing here?” asked Optimus.

“Autobot Intelligence told her to personally give you their report,” replied Teletraan.

“Have her come to my office,” ordered Optimus. After a minute, a female Autobot with jet parts entered the office.

“Lieutenant Skyfall, with an intelligence report,” she introduced herself.

“What news, Lieutenant?” asked Optimus.

“Sir, Autobot Intelligence intercepted Decepticon transmissions directed to a Mr. Hiro Adachi and a Dr. C. Y. Borg. They have mentioned the eventual conquest of this world.”

“...Come with me, Lieutenant,” directed Optimus as he stood up. “I think we may have some people who can identify these people.”


	12. Chapter 12

The visitors HAD heard about those two people. When Optimus relayed Skyfall’s report to everyone, Richard slammed his hand onto the table. “Hiro!” he snarled. “I always knew he was power-hungry! Adding Megatron and a scientific genius proved it!”

“When did they set up shop with the Decepticons?” asked Hanako.

“The earliest sighting was yesterday,” replied Optimus.

“Megatron must be desperate if he’s siding with someone who’s supposed to be part of a terrorist group,” remarked Prowl.

“Apparently, one of the stipulations,” continued Skyfall, “was that Hiro would recognize the sovereignty of Megatron and Dr. Borg’s respective borders until it was declared they would join Hiro. I wouldn’t exactly call that siding with anyone.”

“More like testing them out,” remarked Ratchet.

“That leaves them an inroad for this planet,” reported Prowl. “Robotropolis has been reported abandoned. They may use that as a way to infiltrate us when we’re off planet.”

“We MUST stymy their efforts!” declared Swalmu as he fanned himself.

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do,” replied Optimus. “G.U.N has agreed Robotropolis is too risky to leave alone. We’re going to close off that route.”

“How?” asked Ironhide.

“We’re going to mine it,” answered Optimus.

“I don’t know much about this world,” interjected Hanako, “but, where I’m from, there are two meanings to mining something. One is to deter enemies, the other is to gather valuable minerals.”

“Same with us,” replied Flora softly.

“And here,” answered Optimus. “We’re going for the former option.”

“That’s going to make Megatron mad,” remarked Prowl.

“And cause him to make a mistake,” supplied Optimus.

“I just hope he makes one that gives us the edge,” muttered Richard.

* * *

It was all hands on deck as the Autobots and their allies mined the now abandoned Robotropolis. They made sure the Space Bridge gateway was located and mined first. They move outwards from there. Prowl approached Richard, Hanako, and Optimus with a message. “Gentlemen, I believe we’ve provoked a response. They’re demanding to speak with us. Specifically, Megatron wants to talk to Mr. Saunders.”

“Me?” asked Richard. “Why me?”

“He mentioned that you would know a Ms. Megumi Hishikawa,” replied Prowl. Richard became more tense.

“My wife,” he whispered, fearing for her life.

“What will you do?” asked Optimus.

“Do you bots mind watching over my meeting with him?” requested Richard. “I’d feel a little more comfortable knowing Autobots have my back.”

“A healthy concern,” agreed Optimus. “I’ll cover you and so will Prowl.”

“When and where does Megatron want to see me?” asked Richard.

“In an hour, at Emerald Coast,” answered Prowl.

* * *

Richard looked like he was alone, but Optimus and Prowl had hidden themselves behind large rocks that formed a natural divider between the tourists and the residents of the beach. He stood there, looking around for any telltale signs of the Decepticon Leader approaching him. Just then, a Space Bridge portal opened. It was more intense than the Autobots’ Ground Bridge. A grey tank then hovered out of the portal as it closed. The pilot, a grey hedgehog in a suit with a tube on his right arm, came out. This was Megatron’s holo-form. “Nice to see you again,” remarked Richard.

“Why don’t we drop the pleasantries?” barked Megatron. “I’ll make this brief. You overlooked cameras within Robotropolis. Once he was returned to us, Soundwave gave me all of his information on the mines you’re helping the Autobots set up.”

“I figured you would know soon enough,” muttered Richard.

“The way I see it, you have two choices,” growled Megatron. “Either you remove the mines or we take Robotropolis and remove them ourselves!”

“I appreciate your being blunt,” replied Richard. “Now, let me be blunt with you: the mines stay. I will not permit any of your alliance to use Robotropolis to gain the upper hand on us!”

“YOU will not PERMIT?!” roared Megatron.

“Your audio receivers are working correctly,” confirmed Richard.

“...I can see how that might be your first impulse,” Megatron continued softly. “However, I’ve met Megumi, as I’ve mentioned in my message to you. She is a reasonable woman and must have married a reasonable man. I like to consider myself a reasonable mech, so surely we can reach some mutually acceptable compromise?”

“I didn’t think the Decepticons believed in compromise,” muttered Richard. A pained look crossed Megatron’s features.

“I can’t tell you how deeply it wounds me to hear you mouth Autobot propaganda,” he sighed. “All my alliance wants is to secure our own power and peacefully coexist with you and your allies. Besides, Megumi has made a truce with us that was mutually acceptable as it resulted in Starscream returning to us.”

“So answer me this,” snarled Richard, “why would you side with Hiro?!”

“...He feels a little...undermanned,” replied Megatron. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m pleased to call him an ally, but, as you can vividly tell me, he lost a lot of men three years ago.”

“Vivid would be an understatement,” remarked Richard as he recalled the incident with the Apocalypse Riders’ Sources.

“As such, he feels a little...nervous,” continued Megatron.

“Like you said, it’s been three years,” reminded Richard. “Surely, he’s built up his armies by now. He must have more than enough manpower.”

“You may think that and I may think that,” answered Megatron, “but Hiro...”

“Yes, I know,” interrupted Richard. “He’s nervous.”

“You see my dilemma,” observed Megatron.

“I’m beginning to,” muttered Richard.

“What if,” offered Megatron, “you limit your mines to the periphery of Robotropolis, keeping their locations secret from us, and we use Robotropolis as a storage barn for construction units, civilian aid, medical supplies, all various tools to get economies back on their feet?” Richard arched an eyebrow at that. “I suppose you haven’t heard, but there are worlds in Hiro’s empire that have starving children. It’s Spark-breaking.”

“I had no idea things were so bad for Hiro’s subjects,” sympathized Richard.

“He’s a very proud man,” replied Megatron, “he doesn’t want to admit to anyone how dire the situation is. As someone who’s fought in a war before my current one with Optimus and witnessed the horrible aftermath, I can see it all too well. So, are we agreed? You limit the mines to Robotropolis’ periphery and we limit our use of it to storing supplies relating to medical and economic assistance.”

“It sounds reasonable,” mused Richard. “I’ll have to discuss it with Optimus and the rest of our allies first, of course.”

“Optimus has a tendency to do whatever his soldiers and allies recommend,” assured Megatron. “For my part, I will personally speak with Hiro and secure our part of the bargain.”

“What about Hiro?” asked Richard. “Or Dr. Eggman, if he exists in this world.”

“He does,” answered Megatron. “As to both his and Hiro’s reactions, I’m willing to bet they’ll be furious at first. But, our relationship is a fine, working, stable one. I’m sure I can help them to see the wisdom of this arrangement.”

“...Then I will leave it in your capable hands,” replied Richard.

“I predict you will be satisfied with the outcome,” purred Megatron. He then activated a communicator. “Soundwave, I require a way home.”

“Got it, Lord Dude!” cheered Soundwave.

“What did I say about calling me that?!” snapped Megatron. The comms switched off as the Space Bridge opened. Megatron’s holo-form began climbing into his vehicle mode before he looked back. “Mr. Saunders, I was right about you. Megumi DID marry a reasonable man. This is a momentous day for both of us. You and I have just taken the first step towards turning a mere truce between my alliance and yours into an ever-lasting peace.” He sped off through the Space Bridge Vortex before it closed. After a few seconds, Richard motioned for Optimus and Prowl to break cover.

“I’m not so sure I can agree to that,” remarked Prowl. “Our mines are set for the ground. They’ll take advantage of the air.”

“Prowl, what are the rules about a periphery?” asked Optimus.

“There must be a clearly established boundary both for the ground and in the air,” answered Prowl.

“And did Megatron say to place our mines on the actual periphery line or the total periphery?” asked Richard. Prowl soon realized the logic.

“He’ll see any air mines,” he remarked.

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” assured Optimus. “Before he was taken, Perceptor told me how he had perfected mines of all types with a cloaking device and could self-replicate. He gave credit to Rom.”

“Thank you, _Deep Space Nine_ ,” chuckled Richard.

“Then we should inform the rest of the change of plans,” declared Prowl.

“Assemble everyone so we can discuss this,” ordered Optimus.

“Yes, Sir,” obliged Prowl.

* * *

“Why couldn’t you have just shot him?!” shouted Hiro when Megatron returned.

“I would rather not have Megumi fly at us in a rage,” replied Megatron calmly.

“Did you mention that they should limit their mines only to ground mines?” asked Dr. Borg.

“I felt as it that would only make our adversaries consider breaking the current peace,” remarked Megatron, “so, no.” Dr. Borg rolled her eyes. “Besides, we have other priorities. Namely, what that ‘Transmetal’ spider did.”

“You’re right, Tarantulas has abandoned us,” replied Hiro. “I’m ordering our ships to find him.”

“No, divert them to Skaro,” countered Megatron.

“Why?!” snapped Hiro.

“We need them to fortify our position there,” explained Megatron. “Tarantulas absconded with valuable data and given the time we’ve wasted; he’s probably telling Megumi about our plans.”

“Aren’t the Daleks sufficient enough to protect Skaro?!” argued Hiro.

“This is Megatron’s base,” advised Dr. Borg. “Perhaps we shouldn’t question his strategies.”

“A wise decision,” agreed Megatron. Hiro glared before transmitting the necessary orders.

“I wonder what would prompt such a response from Tarantulas?” mused Dr. Borg.

“He’s not exactly on anyone’s side, not even his fellow Predacons,” replied Hiro.

“And you kept him?” scoffed Megatron.

“We both know everyone needs to be kept on our toes,” countered Hiro.

“At the risk of a security exposure?” quizzed Dr. Borg.

“We have enough grunts to punish him,” answered Hiro. “At least, we SHOULD!”

“If you have something to say, say it,” invited Megatron.

“...Do you have any idea about the current strategy we’re employing?!” snarled Hiro. “We’ve not made a single attack against our allies!”

“I assure you, the current siege defense strategy,” replied Megatron, “has not been adopted lightly. We will attack our adversaries soon.” Hiro rolled his eyes and poured himself some alcohol.

“Wouldn’t human alcoholics consider this a little too early?” snarked Dr. Borg.

“I need something to warm my bones,” griped Hiro. “It’s freezing here!”

“I DID ask Dr. Eggman if this was too cold for him,” interjected Megatron. “He said ‘no’.”

“Besides, it’s just right for a Fae,” supplied Dr. Borg.

“I don’t see why I should suffer!” hissed Hiro. “Besides, I haven’t seen Dr. Eggman for days!”

“Feel free to dress warmly,” offered Megatron. Just then, a Combatman entered with a data-stick in his arms. It was meant to fit in a Cybertronian’s hand. “Ah, the maps!” cheered Megatron. “Splendid, you have done well! I’ll see to it that Hiro at least considers you for promotion.”

“I aim to please,” replied the Combatman as he saluted, then left. Megatron inserted the data-stick into a table and it projected a map of the multiverse.

“Let’s see, there’s our fallback position,” he muttered as he pointed to an area on the map, “there we are, and there are the three sub-dimensions that make up Dr. Borg’s home.”

“And right there,” chuckled Hiro as he pointed to another area, “is our prize: Vorton!” He then raised his glass. “To the conquerors of the multiverse!” he toasted before he sipped his drink.

“Aren’t you being a tad premature?” asked Dr. Borg.

“Not in the slightest,” chuckled Hiro. “Not when we have 2,800 Dalek ships on standby.”

“Those ships won’t be used for some time,” reminded Dr. Borg.

“Besides, a lot can happen in the time you’re quenching your throat,” continued Megatron. “Perhaps if you didn’t talk more than I do, your throat wouldn’t be so dry.”

“I DO like to talk,” conceded Hiro. “It can be a failing at times.”

“Especially when you’re not fully studying the enemy and their borders,” muttered Megatron as he and Dr. Borg returned their gazes to the map. A groan escaped Hiro’s mouth.

“Tell me, Megatron,” he sighed, “have you ever been diagnosed as anhedonic?”

“I CAN experience joy, thank you,” growled Megatron. “I’m just cautious right now, hence why I’m studying our adversaries’ territory.”

“We didn’t defeat our enemies by being cautious,” sighed Hiro.

“We DIDN’T defeat them yet!” snarled Dr. Borg. “Even if we did, holding on to a prize as vast as our enemy’s area of influence isn’t going to be easy! It’s going to require numerous ships, massive occupational armies, and constant vigilance!”

“I look forward to it!” chuckled Hiro.

“I’m sure you looked forward to controlling Earth,” remarked Megatron, “back in your universe of birth. We all know how Hongo stymied Shocker’s efforts.”

“Must you?” grumbled Hiro.

* * *

“What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Richard asked Optimus.

“I got an invite recently,” replied Optimus. “Did you ever hear about the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale?”

“...No, can’t say as I have,” answered Richard.

“Apparently it’s a fighting tournament,” recalled Optimus. “I’m supposed to be fighting against other champions, your wife included.”

“Did you accept?” asked Richard.

“Not yet,” answered Optimus. “The Chizarans, the people hosting this whole thing, need my decision when I meet Megumi and someone called Arsha Royana.”

“...Maybe one of the Horsemen knows about it,” mused Richard. Just then, a call came through. It was Ironhide.

“Prime, we’ve got a new situation!” he called. “We’ve got more Kamen Riders fighting the Joker and Sauron in the Downtown area!” Optimus sighed.

“On my way,” he replied. “Richard, mind helping out again?”

“Don’t mind at all,” replied Richard as he fastened his belt.

“Vortex Driver!” called the belt as he drew his i.d. tag.

“Henshin!” he announced as he inserted the tag and spun the wheel, forming his suit and becoming Kamen Rider Guard. “Let’s roll out!”

“Hey, that’s MY line!” shouted Optimus.


	13. Chapter 13

Downtown Station Square was, regretfully, a mess. That tends to happen when the Joker and Sauron are involved. The new arrivals were trying to keep the property damage to a minimum. They were Richard’s classmates, Brenden Patterson and Liam McIntyre, and Liam’s Head of House, Pestilence. They were in their respective Rider forms of Herald Y, Highland, and...well...Pestilence. Highland had activated his shield’s gatling gun and fired on Sauron who blocked the shots with a magic shield. The Joker sprayed acid from his boutonniere and almost hit Pestilence, but she dodged the attack and fired from her own weapon. Herald Y converted his knife into gun mode and fired. The Joker deflected it with a baseball bat. Herald Y got out of the way as Highland shield-bashed him right into Sauron. “Watch it!” roared Sauron.

“You watch it!” squawked the Joker.

“OOGA BOOGA!” screamed a voice, scaring the Joker and causing him to leap onto Sauron’s head.

“GET OFF OF ME, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A COURT JESTER!” demanded Sauron.

“Prime, PLEASE tell me you caught that!” laughed the voice. The owner of the voice revealed himself from behind a trash can. It was Kamen Rider Guard. Optimus’ holo-form joined him from the alleyway and was howling with laughter.

“Just posted the video to Mobochat!” he hooted. “It went viral!”

“HEY, DON’T YOU KNOW IT’S RUDE TO POST SOMEONE’S FEAR ON SOCIAL MEDIA!” shouted the Joker as he got off of Sauron.

“Yeah, right!” argued Guard. “Like you haven’t during one of your heists!”

“I’m the Clown Prince of Crime,” remarked the Joker, “I’d rather keep as low of a profile as I can. ...Which isn’t saying much for me!” He then gave off his signature laugh and made a balloon sword. He swung it at Pestilence who dodged it. The balloon sword hit the pavement of the street and caused it to crack as if a massive hammer struck it. “Impact rubber!” explained the Joker. “Courtesy of Shocker Rift! Amplifies the damage of my swing when it detects the slightest bit of force, yet still light as a feather! Perfect for breaking ribs!” He swung the balloon sword sideways, making Pestilence roll out of the way and shattering a street lamp on impact. The Joker laughed all the while as Highland charged at him with his shield out in front. The Joker heard Highland’s shout as he charged and swung the balloon sword at him. Highland blocked the attack and felt some force go up his arm from the impact. Nothing was broken, thankfully, just hurt. “Hm, that should have cracked the shield,” mused the Joker. “Still, the noise you made as pain traveled up your arm was rather funny!” He laughed again. Meanwhile, Guard was assisting Herald Y with Sauron. His mace was still magically enhanced as it threatened to shatter Richard’s weapon. Their respective weapons locked with each other.

“ _Shre nazg golugranu kilmi-nudu,_

 _Ombi kuzd-durbagu gundum-ishi,_ ” rasped Sauron.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, ‘Nine for mortal men doomed to die’, I’ve heard all that before!” interrupted Guard. “Yet dying is called the Gift of Men for a reason!”

“I hardly see death as a gift!” argued Sauron.

“Yet we explore more of the world while immortals just sit and do nothing!” hissed Guard. “We become stronger than the immortals!”

“No one is stronger than me!” roared Sauron.

“Then what did Isildur do?” countered Guard. “Oh yes, he reduced you to nothing more than a flaming eye atop Barad-dur!” Sauron howled in frustration and anger and swung his mace upwards, knocking Guard backwards. The impact from the mace caused the suit to crack in its energy distribution nodes from undersuit to armor, making energy spark all over Guard’s body, so the automatic suit cancellation functions in his belt did as advertised and reverted Guard back into Richard and returned his i.d. tag to the pockets hidden in his belt while he gasped in pain. Sauron loomed over Richard menacingly.

“Prepare to join Isildur in death!” boomed the Dark Lord of Mordor as he raised his mace.

“ENOUGH!” shouted a voice. “CAPTO!” Sauron’s mace was grabbed by unseen hands and his downwards swing was interrupted by the invisible hands tugging on it. The mace was then yanked out of his hands and tossed away. He turned to see runic circles made of light around Optimus’ hands.

“...A machine?! Using magic?!” protested Sauron.

“Yep,” replied Optimus. Sauron roared before casting his own magic to alter his size. Right now, he would tower over Optimus’ robot mode. “Okay, so you don’t need to use your voice in casting magic,” mused Optimus. “I suppose I would be worried if I fought you in my normal robot mode.”

“...You too?” groaned Richard.

“Pardon?” asked Optimus as he looked around Sauron.

“Some versions of you have a super mode,” explained Richard.

“Well, this one does too,” confirmed Optimus. “Optimus Prime: SUPER MODE!” His trailer appeared and split into four long units with an empty box in the center. The nosecone of Optimus’ vehicle mode split and moved to the sides of the car while the rear extended. The cockpit area then rotated and revealed his head as the long units extended and revealed joints, hands, and feet while Optimus flew into the box and connected to the new limbs. Armor folded down to cover the interior robot and a larger version of his helmet wrapped around his head. The limbs then moved as Optimus wanted as he punched his new hand. He was now as tall as Sauron was currently. “Let’s do this!” challenged Optimus.

“You will fall just like Men!” snarled Sauron as he retrieved his mace and enlarged it so he could wield it once again. Optimus combined his axes and got into a defensive stance, daring Sauron to make the first move. Sauron charged at Optimus, raising his mace up high, exposing his chest to Optimus’ axe swing. Sauron shrieked in pain as he clutched his chest. Optimus readied himself for another swing, but was tripped up by the Dark Lord of Mordor. He landed hard on his back as Sauron recovered and raised his mace. Just then, he was shot from behind! Everyone turned to see Hiro grabbing the Joker by the ear and pulling him over to an open dimensional rift. Megatron, in his own super mode and the one who most likely shot Sauron as his fusion cannon was still smoking, grabbed Sauron’s head and threw him into the rift. He then turned to Optimus, leveled his fusion cannon at him...then opened his hand. Optimus arched an eyebrow.

“I assure you, brother, my hand is no trap,” chuckled Megatron. Optimus then grabbed Megatron’s hand and was pulled upwards.

“I suppose I would be safe in assuming that was a one-time save?” guessed Optimus.

“Most safe,” confirmed Megatron. “When next we meet, both of our armies will have been built up and only then will we try to kill one another. See you then.” He followed Hiro through the rift and it closed behind them.

“...Better start detailing repair crews,” muttered Optimus.

* * *

When everyone was returned to the Autobot base, Optimus was introduced to Brenden, Pestilence, and Liam. The reason Ironhide didn’t participate in the fight was because he was injured and unconscious. Sauron’s magic had dealt severe blows to Ironhide’s internal mechanics, so he was laid up in the Repair Bay for some time. Ratchet had assured everyone that Ironhide was going to make it and be cleared for duty soon. Richard was starting to get a little bored and looked out the window. He heard someone politely clear their throat and turned to see Swalmu fanning himself. “Nervous, I take it?” asked Swalmu.

“Bored, actually,” replied Richard. “I’m not used to periods of inactivity. We have the mines set up and cloaked, we’ve got more people helping us, Pestilence told us about finding a Temporal Stop, I honestly have nothing.”

“Our host has graciously invited us to join him for a game or two,” offered Swalmu. “As someone who enjoys a good game, I see no need to object.”

“I suppose we can see how Cybertronians play,” mused Richard. “Let’s check it out.”

* * *

The game was in the Entertainment Room and it was there Richard discovered that there were video games in Swalmu’s home. It was a trivia game and it was clear enough Optimus, Richard, and Swalmu were at a disadvantage, being foreigners to Mobius. This was a Mobius-based trivia game, not one from Cybertron, Richard’s home, or any of the Realms. Swalmu was in the lead at the moment and Richard was trailing dead last. The question came up and the three were wracking their brains. They pressed a different button on their controllers and the results were revealed. Swalmu got it right and pumped his fist. “Got it!” he cheered.

“I don’t know any of this scrap,” muttered Optimus. Richard pressed another button too fast and lost some in-game money.

“Wha...?!” he protested. He then kept pressing the button and losing money.

“Dude, what the frack?!” laughed Optimus as Richard went into negative numbers. “You just lost all your money!”

“IF I CAN’T BE THE BEST,” declared Richard, “I SURE AS HELL CAN BE THE WORST!”

“Richard, chill out a minute!” giggled Swalmu. Richard then laughed at himself.

“I’m sorry,” he finally answered, “I got frustrated!” Just then, a piercing squeal attacked their ears! Pestilence then came running in and hugged Optimus’ head, still squealing.

“OMYGOSHYOU’VEBEENINVITEDTOTHEVERSEVS.VERSERUMBLEROYALETHISISSOAMAZINGICAN’TEVEN...!” she shouted happily.

“Pestilence, whoa! Slow down!” called Richard. Pestilence then let go of Optimus and jumped down.

“Richard, did you tell him how honored he should be in fighting in the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale?!” asked Pestilence, a fat grin on her face.

“I don’t know, how honored should he be?” quizzed Richard. The grin slowly faded.

“...Haven’t you ever HEARD of the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale?! The 3V2R?!” she yelped.

“Can’t say as I have,” answered Richard.

“...AREN’T YOU THE SPORTS GUY?!” wailed Pestilence.

“It’s rare for me to do sports commentary,” replied Richard. “What is it?”

“...There’s something a little YEESH about a guy that’s never heard of the 3V2R!” winced Pestilence. “All right, quick summary, the first race to appear in the multiverse was the Chizaran race, built like humans with all the varying skin-tones. Over time, they achieved godhood and, after exploring the limits of their power, were struck down with boredom and ennui. So, in response, five of the main Chizaran princesses invented a tournament to keep everyone entertained: the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale, or the 3V2R. Because they saved their race from boredom, they went from princesses to Princesses.”

“Lowercase p to capital p,” observed Richard. “So, who’s their Queen or King?”

“They don’t have one,” replied Pestilence. “It’s the capital p princesses that rule the Chizaran race.”

“So, I have to fight in a gladiatorial match for them?” asked Optimus.

“Maybe,” answered Pestilence. “That’s the beauty of it; to keep it interesting, each match is different. You’re randomly assigned an opponent and one of you has to decide what the actual battle’s going to be.”

“Really?” remarked Optimus. “To me, it sounds like it could be a thumb-war.”

“Maybe,” conceded Pestilence. “It’s happened. When War participated in one, her final match before claiming victory was an arm-wrestling match. Just 10 whole minutes, back and forth! There ARE rules to it, though. While one of them chooses the match, both of them have to agree on the general idea of how the fight’s gonna play out. There’s gotta be a reasonable chance one of them could win.”

“How’s that determined?” chimed in Swalmu, his interest held more by the conversation than the game.

“That’s something the Chizarans figure out,” explained Pestilence. “Best thing about being a god, you learn rather quickly if someone’s got a snowball’s chance in Hell at winning.”

“What happens if the contest results in someone getting killed?” asked Swalmu.

“The Chizarans don’t allow that,” replied Pestilence. “You get stabbed in the heart; they’ll fix you right up!”

“That explains the red lady’s comment of all battles being non-lethal,” muttered Optimus.

“I take it you’ve asked questions while holding your invitation?” asked Pestilence.

“I did,” replied Optimus. “I’m spacing on their names now.”

“Just use Spanish colors to help,” explained Pestilence. “Rosadera’s pink, Azuliterii’s blue, Verdutha’s green, Rojenthi’s red, and Moradelia’s purple. Tell me, what’s First Place Prize?”

“Moradelia told me that they haven’t decided the First Place Prize yet,” answered Optimus. “It sounds cool, but I need to know what the prize is before I decide. Apparently, my deadline is until I meet Richard’s wife and a Ms. Arsha Royana.”

“Arsha?!” yelped Swalmu. “A tip, when you meet her, don’t call Arsha ‘Ms. Royana’, call her ‘Your Highness’.”

“She’s royalty?” asked Optimus.

“Hanako’s daughter, princess of the entire Mid-realm, and Captain of a skyship named the _Endeavor_ ,” explained Swalmu. “If she’s invited and we need to meet with her, then we need to locate a Temporal Stop NOW!”

“I’ll ask Ratchet how he’s doing, given the information we could be given,” declared Optimus as he stood up.

“I’ll tell those of my home about this development,” replied Swalmu as he got up.

“I’ll tell my people to be on the lookout for any trickery from our enemies,” resolved Richard as he hit quit and shut down the gaming console.

* * *

“Well, Optimus shows promise,” chuckled Azuliterii as Rojenthi brushed her long tresses.

“He still hasn’t decided yet, much like Megumi,” countered Moradelia as she perused a history book.

“I have faith he will,” assured Azuliterii.

“All done,” declared Rojenthi. Azuliterii got up and offered her a hand. Rojenthi accepted and they started dancing slowly.

“Have we got any definitive answers?” asked Moradelia.

“That Emperor Dalek was a mistake,” remarked Rojenthi, “so he’s not participating. His opponent, Bolt Boy, on the other hand, he’s on the roster.”

“What about Ms. Furella and Supremo?” asked Azuliterii.

“Their preliminary round is still on,” replied Rojenthi. Rosadera then came into the room.

“Ms. Furella and Supremo are both worthy enough to participate,” she declared.

“Perfect!” cheered Moradelia.

“And Linkara?” asked Rojenthi. Verdutha then came in via a green flash of light.

“Linkara has declined,” she sighed. “He’s still participating in the Temlins’ Contest of Champions.”

“What?!” yelped Rojenthi as she and Azuliterii stopped dancing. “Why’s he participating in THAT tournament?! That’s a knock-off of ours!”

“There’s no point in arguing, his decision has been made,” sighed Rosadera. “We’ll have to try others.” The other four grumbled.

* * *

“When?!” whined Metaltron. “When do we strike?!”

“Now,” purred Caan.

“Finally!” cheered Metaltron. “Our first step is our Dalek brethren, correct?”

“Correct,” confirmed Caan. “We must give them the secret of returning, safely, to their old casings. Hiro may keep the Daleks he created.”

“What do I need to do?” asked Metaltron.

“I will go to the good Doctor and the Mouse,” declared Caan. “You will go to our ancestral homeworld and introduce data relating to our brethren’s freedom. Make sure you’re not seen.”

“I obey!” obliged Metaltron as a rift opened for her. She departed as Caan changed the coordinates for his first destination.


	14. Chapter 14

The _Endeavor_ and the _High Sky_ were back in the air and had finally completed a search for a Temporal Stop within the Mid-realm. Sadly, there were no results. They had returned to the Under-realm to search for one there and had begun on the Central Continent and planned to sweep the entire continent, then move west to the Western Continent and search there, then move to the Northern Continent, then the Eastern Continent, and finishing on the Southern Continent. The ships were still searching the Central Continent’s eastern shores as Arsha sat in her ready room, looking out the window and holding herself to try and get some solace that she would see all of her lovers. Her thoughts were interrupted by her door chime. “Yes?” she called.

“It’s Lardeth,” came the reply.

“Come in,” directed Arsha. Lardeth entered the room and moved towards Arsha.

“I’m afraid our ships have turned up nothing on these shores,” sighed Lardeth. “We should check the rest of the...” He was interrupted as Arsha whirled around and immediately hugged him tight. He was a little startled at first, then realized why she hugged him and so enveloped her in his clouds and hugged back. “We’ll get them home,” he promised. “I won’t rest until I know we’re all safe.”

“I just miss them so much,” whimpered Arsha. “Is that so wrong?”

“Not in the slightest,” replied Lardeth in a soothing soft tone. “There is nothing wrong with any of that.”

“Malak to Arsha,” came Malak’s voice over the comms.

“Go ahead,” answered Arsha.

“Rellmeer and Felfar are currently in Crelima City, asking to see you and Lardeth as well as our visitors,” explained Malak. “They say they have people of interest for them.”

“Status of our search here?” quizzed Arsha.

“The Central Continent has no Temporal Stops,” reported Malak. Arsha sighed.

“All right, get us to the Western Continent and start with Crelima City,” she ordered.

“I’ll tell my ship to do the same,” chimed in Lardeth as he pulled back only to place his hands on her shoulders. They said nothing as they looked into one another’s eyes. No words were needed. Both knew how worried the other was for their missing friends. Soon, Lardeth’s clouds released Arsha as he left the room. After three hours, Arsha had directed Hiroki, Sonic, Death, Amy, and Lacey to accompany her and Lardeth. They were transported to the Desert Oasis city of Crelima City once they were over it and started looking for Rellmeer and Felfar. “Felfar is a full Zephyr,” explained Lardeth, “and is usually at Rellmeer’s heels. Rellmeer’s an orange-skinned Fairy, so it should be easy to spot them.”

“This looks pretty big,” mused Hiroki as he looked over the city. “How can we find her with so many...er, what ARE the people with snake tails called again?”

“Nagas,” replied Death. “And Fae should be easy to spot.”

“Hello!” called a woman’s voice. Everyone turned to see an orange-skinned woman in a revealing dress with a Zephyr woman behind her on a cloud leash. The orange woman had wings and a pair of antennae.

“There they are!” announced Arsha. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet Empress Rellmeer Almaydia of the Fae Republic and the head of her Girl-Power Harem, Felfar Malmaf.”

“I suppose you wish to know our names,” offered Hiroki. “I am...”

“Hiroki Hishikawa,” interrupted Rellmeer as her gaze went cold. “I read the reports from Realmfleet. Let’s see, we have Sonic, Amy, Death, and Lacey. Some of the newscasters have said you were upstarts. You were labeled as the ones who were unnecessarily involved in the fight above Largandra.” You could cut the tension with a knife as everyone stared hard at one another. Soon, Rellmeer smiled. “A pleasure to meet you all. If you didn’t intervene, a lot of people in Largandra would be hurt or worse. The real aggressors, Soundwave, Buzzsaw, and Davros, would have caused an unholy amount of damage. Any enemy of evil...” she then held her hand out, “...is a friend of mine!” Hiroki accepted the hand and shook it.

“A pleasure to meet you, My Lady,” he greeted. They released their hands. “I heard from Arsha that you rarely leave your native Realm, much less your people’s capital.”

“Only in times of crisis will I leave the Capital Tree of the Drelda Forest,” replied Rellmeer. “Considering what three new visitors have told me, such a time is coming.”

“Three new visitors?” asked Sonic.

“One wears the warmest of colors and has eyes of a fire’s hot center,” riddled Rellmeer, “one is clothed in the grass’s hues, and one is as graceful as a feline.” The visitors thought for a while until Hiroki realized who she was talking about.

“Tanisha, Alesandro, and Sheela?!” he yelped.

“The same,” confirmed Rellmeer. “Felfar found them last night outside the Capital Tree. They were in a bad way, so we treated them and they explained that they received their injuries while fighting a, er, “Hell Ambassador”, I believe they called their opponent.

“Ambassador Hell!” snarled Hiroki. “Of course, he’d be here!”

“He vanished long before we helped our three visitors,” answered Felfar. “We don’t know where he is.”

“We’ll discuss apprehending him later,” declared Rellmeer. “Right now, our new visitors need to reunite with their friends so I can give them all the information they need to find a way home.”

“You can help us?” asked Amy.

“I’ll tell you everything I know when we’re all gathered,” assured Rellmeer. “Right now, we must go to the Great Lake Bar.”

“Don’t tell Nazay,” Arsha advised, “but Crelima City has the best Naga cuisine of all the Realms.”

“Follow me!” directed Rellmeer. She took Felfar’s cloudy boa and held it like a leash, causing Felfar to giggle a little, and led everyone to a long open bar. They all took their seats and Rellmeer scanned the area before spotting Tanisha, Alesandro, and Sheela. She waved them over and they were reunited with Hiroki’s group. They all then sat down and placed their orders. As they waited, Felfar just rested her head on Rellmeer’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. Rellmeer rested her arm on Felfar’s shoulder while her other hand still held the cloudy boa.

“My Lady,” began Death, “you mentioned you had information about how to get us all home?”

“Yes, I did,” chuckled Rellmeer. “Tanisha, sweetie, could you begin? They already know about your fight with the Ambassador.”

“After Ambassador Hell fled,” explained Tanisha, “we all passed out, waking up in a hospital inside the Capital Tree. Apparently, the Fae are masters of size alteration. They shrank us down to their natural height so they could heal us. After we had recovered, Rellmeer came to us with a desire for answers. We told her about the Convergence. She didn’t believe us at first.”

“I think my exact words were ‘Trying to bluff a Fae with sci-fi talk is a risky endeavor’,” recalled Rellmeer. “That was until I saw the news of what happened in Largandra’s airspace.”

“When she did,” continued Tanisha, “she came to us with an apology and offered to assist us in any way she could. I was skeptic, saying ‘Unless you know where to find a Temporal Stop, I don’t think you can’. So far, we’ve yet to find one.”

“I was the one that explained what a Temporal Stop was,” continued Sheela.

“About Ms. Tanisha’s statement,” interjected Rellmeer, “I may need to correct that. You know, the one about having yet to find one?”

“...You found one?!” yelped everyone, aside from Sonic who was still a little uncomfortable with Amy hanging off his arm.

“Where?! When?! How?!” asked Arsha with hope plastering a smile on her face.

“It was within a woodshop in the northern district of the Capital Tree,” explained Rellmeer. “A soldier under my direct command found it and showed me proof of its existing outside of time roughly a day ago.”

“That still begs the question how did the soldier know it was a Temporal Stop?” remarked Alesandro.

“I have brought his proof with me,” replied Rellmeer. “Observe.” She took out a small piece of dusty wood. She then brushed the dust off and, after a few seconds, it returned to its original position. “See?” asked Rellmeer.

“See what?” asked Lardeth, his own grin starting to fade.

“How the dust returned,” explained Rellmeer.

“Yes, yes!” cheered Death. “Only if the object was in a Temporal Stop could it return to its original state!”

“Don’t be so sure,” sighed Arsha as her grin faded, feeling like Rellmeer’s finally losing it. “There are numerous spells to preserve an object’s state.”

“This is no spell!” insisted Rellmeer. “There’s no mana trace to say that it is!”

“Did your scientists figure it out?” asked Arsha.

“No, I KNOW there’s no mana!” urged Rellmeer.

“How?! Not even the Fae can detect mana traces without spells or equipment!” snapped Lardeth.

“I’ll tell you everything on the way back,” assured Rellmeer. “Right now, I need you to confirm my feeling that there is no mana trace!”

“Very well, we’ll have our wizards and artificers look this over when we return to the ships,” declared Lardeth.

“Why not now?” asked Sonic, eager to go home.

“Because, right now,” explained Arsha, “our orders are coming.” A trio of Nagas slithered their way to the group with plates of food ready for them. They had received their meals and dug in.

* * *

After the meal, everyone made their way back to the ships and informed the others of the new development. Arsha and Lardeth both contacted Rokalla to tell him that, while Rellmeer’s findings were being confirmed, they would continue their search of the Under-realm and then make their way to the Over-realm and start their search on the Northern Continent. Rokalla then wished them luck and thank them for informing him about the change of plans before ending the call. Lardeth returned to the _High Sky_ while Arsha moved to her ready room, this time looking out the window in hope that Rellmeer was right. As she looked, her door chimed. “Come in,” she directed. Death then entered the room.

“Am I interrupting?” she asked.

“Not at all,” assured Arsha. “What can I do for you?”

“I spoke with your wizards and artificers,” replied Death. “They’ve confirmed that there’s no mana involved in Rellmeer’s proof.”

“Then the question becomes, how do we take advantage of it?” asked Arsha.

“It’s been done before,” answered Death. “I just hope Megumi and her missing people have also come up with the same idea.”

“If they’re your students, then they most likely did,” guessed Arsha. Just then, a small flash of light appeared on her desk before fading into a piece of paper with her name on it written in black and gold. “What in the...?” muttered Arsha. Death looked at the paper before her face lit up.

“Oh, if that’s what I think it is...!” whispered Death. Arsha then opened the paper to read the contents. She noticed trim around the contents of the paper colored in red, blue, purple, pink, and green. Five roses broke up the contents in a circle. Going clockwise, the roses were pink, blue, green, purple, and red. A circle rested in the center of the roses, divided into five and each segment colored the same as the roses.

“‘Arsha Royana,’” she read aloud. “‘You are cordially invited to participate in the 590,492nd Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale, graciously hosted by the Chizaran Princesses. Declare (with no doubts in your mind) your acceptance and details will be made clear. Congratulations and, should you accept, welcome!’ ...What in the depths?”

“Congratulations!” cheered Death.

“Er, for what?” asked Arsha.

“It’s an honor to be invited to the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale!” replied Death. “It’s a tournament spanning across multiple universes!”

“Okay, so this isn’t a prank?” quizzed Arsha incredulously as she set the invitation down. “This is some sort of no-rules free-for-all?”

“Nope, not a prank,” confirmed Death. “However, there ARE rules to this thing. First rule is the preliminary round. While you ARE invited, the hosts of this whole thing, the Chizarans, have to make sure they made no mistakes and will pit you against another invited champion to test your abilities. Neither victory nor defeat will matter, they just want to know how well you can compete.”

“So, I could win, but the hosts may decide they made a mistake and deny me the chance to compete in favor of the guy I beat?” inquired Arsha.

“It’s happened before,” replied Death. “Sometimes both will be denied the chance or both may be declared participants.”

“What about my duties here?” asked Arsha.

“I’d ask the hosts themselves,” advised Death. “Just hold your invitation and ask your questions.” Arsha then picked up her invitation and looked to the sky.

“Gracious Hosts of this tournament, what impact will this have on my duties here?” she called. Just then, five flashes of pink, purple, green, blue, and red light appeared before fading to reveal the five Chizaran Princesses.

“No need for all that,” chuckled Rosadera. “Just call us by our names.”

“I am Rojenthi, the Red Princess of Chizara, and the war-time leader,” began Rojenthi.

“I am Azuliterii, the Blue Princess of Chizara, and the technological leader,” continued Azuliterii.

“I am Rosadera, the Pink Princess of Chizara, and the peace-time leader,” introduced Rosadera.

“I am Verdutha, the Green Princess of Chizara, and the environmental leader,” called Verdutha.

“And I am Moradelia, the Purple Princess of Chizara, and the history leader,” finished Moradelia. “To answer your question, if you do become a participant, we will alter time in your home universe so you may continue your bout with no interruptions or worries.”

“We understand that mortals like you are busy creatures and we do not wish to interfere with your lives in a negative way,” assured Verdutha.

“Mortals?” repeated Arsha.

“We had long achieved godhood and were subsequently struck with boredom,” explained Azuliterii.

“If you have any further questions, speak now,” directed Rosadera.

“How long do I have to decide?” quizzed Arsha.

“You have until you meet two others that were invited to participate,” replied Rojenthi. “Their names are Optimus Prime and Megumi Hishikawa.”

“It looks like you’re on the right path to meeting them as well as reconnecting with your loved ones,” mused Rosadera. “Any further questions?”

“I think I’m good,” replied Arsha.

“Just a minute,” Death chimed in, “I need to know. What’s First Place prize?”

“We have yet to decide,” explained Rosadera. “You will know once Arsha meets Optimus and Megumi.” The five then vanished, leaving Arsha to ponder.

“I believe congratulations are in order!” cheered Death.

“I haven’t decided yet,” replied Arsha, “but it DOES sound nice.” She got a slight grin on her face as she thought things over.


	15. Chapter 15

There were no Temporal Stops in the Under-realm, so the _Endeavor_ and the _High Sky_ set a course for the Over-realm’s Drelda Forest. They were shrunk down and guided into the Capital Tree’s shipyards. All of the new visitors were a little stunned at the shrinking spells used to make them fit in the Tree. “Ah, it’s so good to be at my natural height!” sighed Rellmeer. “I’ve already told my people about our visitors, both organic and mechanical.”

“Then let’s meet the Fae,” declared Death. The respective landing ramps lowered for Arsha, Lardeth, and the Autobots. They were greeted with applause as they exited the ships.

“My people!” called Rellmeer. “Our knowledge of other worlds, other Realms, has expanded, thanks to the efforts of our combined protectors, the organization of Realmfleet! Our little stories about talking animals, robots that change shape, armored beings from another world, they have proven true in some manner. What we have erroneously called Change-a-trons are actually called Transformers! Permit me to present four of the Autobots, the true name of the Justitrons!” The group parted to reveal the four Autobots.

“ULTRA MAGNUS, TRANSFORM!” began Ultra Magnus as he changed to Robot Mode.

“STRONGARM, TRANSFORM!” announced Strongarm as she transformed.

“SWOOP, TRANSFORM!” called Swoop as he followed suit.

“SLASH, TRANSFORM!” roared Slash as she finished off the transformations.

“Greetings, members of the Fae Republic,” called Ultra Magnus. “I am Ultra Magnus, second in command of the Autobot Militia. From what I’ve seen in your world’s sci-fi, what I’m about to say is rather cliché, but we DO come in peace. At least, me and my comrades do. Unfortunately, there ARE those from our respective worlds that would do you harm. I have EVERY intention of stopping them and have the means to do so while keeping everyone safe and ensuring everyone’s trust, as do we all.”

“You see?” asked Rellmeer. “They’re friends.”

“Can they explain what happened in White Cap Ring?!” demanded a Fairy farmer.

“...I’m afraid I have not received news about White Cap Ring,” answered Rellmeer.

“Two of their number, a red robot and a smaller bat-like robot,” explained a Sprite senator, “killed two people before they fled!”

“They sound like two notorious Decepticons, Knock-out and Ratbat, our enemies,” replied Ultra Magnus. “What happened?”

* * *

What happened was simple, Knock-out was in robot mode and grumbling at all the nature surrounding him. “Trees, mud, rocks, water, they can all just go straight to the Pit!” he complained. “Stupid ground being so uneven! Why can’t someone pave over this slag and build a decent shopping strip?! Maybe with a nice body shop! Or a luxurious car wash! ANYTHING THAT WOULD INDICATE CIVILIZATION! NATURE CAN JUST BURN! The instant I find him, I’m going to ask Megatron for a fleet just so we can civilize this planet!”

“A waste of precious Energon,” came a thickly accented voice with the w’s replaced with v’s.

“Let me guess by the fuel economist’s talk alone!” sighed Knock-out. Ratbat then swooped in. “While I’m glad to see another Decepticon in these parts, can’t you just live a little?!” complained Knock-out.

“The only way to live at all is to conserve our Energon reserves,” argued Ratbat. “Until we find a decent power source, we must remain low.”

“Come on!” whined Knock-out. “We need to get some culture going on this planet!”

“Not until we find an adequate fuel source!” hissed Ratbat.

“I’m the CMO here,” snarled Knock-out, “and I say we start some mayhem to scratch that itch for...!” He tripped over a crystal as large as his foot. “NOW WHAT?!” he roared.

“Fascinating,” mused Ratbat as he sniffed it. “There is energy inside the crystal; energy that can be refined into Energon cubes.” He pulled out a device and broke off a crystal fragment. He then inserted the fragment into the device and it started producing glowing pink cubes.

“Okay, that’s a little fast,” remarked Knock-out as he temporarily forgot his appearance.

“Er, Knock-out, help me stop this thing!” yelped Ratbat as the Energon cubes came out at a faster rate and piled around him.

“Just turn it off!” shouted Knock-out.

“I can’t! It’s gonna blow!” yowled Ratbat. Knock-out then took the device and threw it into the air before it exploded.

“...Well!” gasped Knock-out. “...That happened!”

“Hey!” called a voice. Knock-out and Ratbat turned and realized they were surrounded by peasants of all Fae subspecies.

“...I think that new Energon is messing with my optical sensors,” gulped Ratbat.

“I’m afraid it isn’t,” replied Knock-out, “I’m seeing fairies too.”

“And Sprites and Pixies!” snapped a Fairy man as he thrust his pitchfork at Knock-out.

“HEY! WATCH THE PAINT!” roared Knock-out. He backhanded the Fairy and sent him flying into a giant White Cap mushroom. There were other mushrooms in a ring surrounding a central public forum and various farming plots surrounding each mushroom.

“BANTHIR!” cried a Sprite woman.

“GET THEM!” shouted a Pixie man. The Fae then threw pitchforks, hammers, stones, sticks, whatever they could get their hands on.

“Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained!” declared Ratbat as he drank the new Energon. A charge of energy then flooded his circuits and he managed to direct it to his palms, creating a concussive blast that blew back a good portion of the crowd. When he realized what he did, he stared, then grinned. “Knock-out, why don’t you try some?” suggested Ratbat.

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” chuckled Knock-out as he sipped another Energon cube. He experienced the same charge. “WHOO!” he cheered. “And Energon efficiency just went up, up, up! Let’s see how it works!” He leveled his hand at one of the mushrooms and fired a blast of energy at it, setting it on fire!

“I’m still at 99% efficiency,” called Ratbat.

“As am I,” confirmed Knock-out. “I’d recommend a little...‘stress relief’.”

“Only a fool argues with his doctor,” replied Ratbat. They both then set fire to various mushrooms and farming plots, putting the Fae into a panic. The two Decepticons continued knocking Fae down from both the air and the ground while the Fae continued throwing things at them.

* * *

“I lost my daughter during the raid,” finished the farmer as tears streamed from his eyes, “AND my grandson!”

“...This ends now!” hissed Ultra Magnus as he turned to the other Autobots.

“What are you doing?” asked Rellmeer.

“Organizing a hunt for them, that’s what!” answered Ultra Magnus. “The Decepticons are vicious and, evidently, child murderers! We’re going to stop them even if it kills us! Strongarm, begin patrolling the...!”

“Hold on a minute!” interjected Rellmeer.

“Empress, they’ve killed two children!” argued Ultra Magnus.

“A soul avenged in anger will never know rest,” countered Rellmeer. “It’s an immensely popular Fae proverb. Killing children is a vile crime, but if we charge at them now with no sense of strategy, they’ll get away and we’ll be doomed to hunt them forever. We must be smart about this and make them come to us.”

“How do you propose to do that?” asked Slash.

“With a little bit of mana crystal, that’s how,” answered Rellmeer.

* * *

Knock-out and Ratbat managed to repair the portable Energon refinery and headed off to the source of an energy reading. It led to an old mine, long abandoned after the mana crystals that rested there were extracted. They felt the need to chance it and so proceeded into the mine with Ratbat resting inside Knock-out’s vehicle mode. “Pedes off the dash!” hissed Knock-out as his Mobian Holo-form, a Cat, took the controls. Ratbat pretended not to listen and leaned back in his seat. “I said get your filthy pedes off my dash! I just had myself detailed!” snarled Knock-out. Ratbat didn’t move. Knock-out rolled his eyes, then blasted the radio, causing Ratbat to screech in shock and look around while getting his feet off the dash. Ratbat then calmed down and glared at Knock-out.

“Why Breakdown chose someone like you as his Conjunx Endura is beyond me,” he hissed.

“Despite his neurotic tendencies, he is a maestro behind a rotary buffer,” replied Knock-out. “Besides, love’s hardly logical.”

“He could have, at least, picked someone that ISN’T one of THOSE Decepticons!” grumbled Ratbat.

“That’s not a gay-bashing comment I’m hearing, is it?” snarled Knock-out.

“Considering my own preferences, no,” replied Ratbat. Knock-out hit the brakes. His eyes then went wide as he stared at Ratbat. “...What?!” hissed Ratbat.

“You’re gay like me?!” squeaked Knock-out. “I just...I mean I never...you look like a bot who appreciates a Femme’s frame more than a Mech’s!”

“Primus, no!” gagged Ratbat. “I just see them as friends, nothing more!”

“...Bonded to anyone I know?” asked Knock-out.

“Afterburn,” replied Ratbat.

“Wasn’t he declared KIA?” continued Knock-out.

“At least he understood which alt-mode to pick!” snarled Ratbat. “Unlike you and Breakdown! That’s what I meant by you being one of THOSE Decepticons!”

“Mind elaborating?!” hissed Knock-out.

“I never understood why you lot pick ground-based alt-modes when you can have flight!” explained Ratbat.

“Oh, you have ZERO room to talk!” shouted Knock-out. “Your current alt-mode is a Mobian motorcycle!”

“At least I can still fly!” snapped Ratbat. “You can now fly in your current alt-mode, yet I’ve never seen you go into the air once! You even picked a Ford 2015 Mustang as your alt-mode during the Earth Campaign! Why?!”

“I liked the way I looked in steel-belted radials!” replied Knock-out.

“Look!” called a voice. “Decepticons!” Knock-out and Ratbat then poked their heads out the windows to see 3 male Mobians and a red Autobot with a large set of microscope lens on his left shoulder. The Mobians were a red Echidna, a purple Chameleon, and a dark-furred Snub Nosed Monkey. Ratbat left Knock-out’s vehicle mode, allowing the Decepticon Medic to transform with a smirk on his face.

“One lonely Autobot wimp and three little animals,” he chuckled. “Hardly seems fair for me to crush you all.”

“I’ll take the red peacock!” declared the Microscope robot, Perceptor, as he activated a scope in front of his right eye. “You three take care of the knock-off vampire!”

“Got it!” confirmed the Echidna, Knuckles. The Chameleon, Espio, then vanished only to appear behind Ratbat and slam a knife into his back. Ratbat screeched in pain and swung his arm wildly only for Knuckles to punch him in the snout. The monkey had taken cover as Perceptor fired off shots from a sniper rifle and made Knock-out dance. Knuckles looked back at the monkey. “Henry! Any time now!” he shouted.

“What do you expect me to do?!” protested the monkey, Dr. Henry Zhou. “I’m a doctor, not a fighter!” Knuckles was then slashed at by Ratbat!

“Over there!” called a voice. Hiro, Dr. Borg, and Megatron ran up to the fight and grabbed Knock-out and Ratbat as a rift opened for them. They entered the rift and it closed, leaving the Mobians and Autobot very confused.

“...The Pit was that?” asked Perceptor.

“The noises came from over there!” called another voice. Who should round the corner but Sonic as he led everyone to the four in the mine. “Hey, Knucklehead!” laughed Sonic. “Lose a fight?”

“Knock it off, Sonic!” protested Knuckles as he massaged his arm, covering the wound Ratbat gave him.

“Hey, that looks bad,” remarked Sonic.

“We had a scuffle with Ratbat and Knock-out,” explained Espio.

“Where are they?!” demanded Rellmeer.

“Megatron took them,” replied Espio.

“Was he accompanied by a blue-skinned woman with wings and prosthetic limbs?” asked Arsha.

“Or a human with a fancy belt?” asked Hiroki.

“Both, actually, why?” quizzed Knuckles. Hiroki growled.

“They’re familiar to us,” he answered.

“Look, why don’t we all reconvene at the palace?” suggested Lardeth. “We can exchange stories there.”

“Good idea,” replied Perceptor. He then turned to Ultra Magnus. “Perceptor, reporting for duty,” he announced.

“Good to see you again, Warrant Officer,” returned Ultra Magnus. “Let’s get going.”

“Hold up! Knuckles is injured!” protested Henry. “We need an IV!”

“I have one for people your size!” called a Fairy man in a nurse’s clothes.

“IV?” asked Knuckles. “This is just a cut. Barely a boo-boo and...WHOA!” The needle was pretty long.

“A perfect length,” praised Henry. “Thank you...er...”

“Nurse Telter,” introduced the Fairy man.

“Thank you, Nurse Telter,” finished Henry.

“Doc, ain’t that overkill?!” protested Knuckles.

“This is standard procedure, so shut up and sit still,” dismissed Henry. “This is NOT the time for belonephobia.”

“You know, I’d prefer NO IV’s,” gulped Knuckles as he covered his wound. “Seriously, Doc, get that thing away from me!”

“Sir, do NOT test me right now!” snarled Henry. “Move your hand!” His own prosthetic hand moved towards Knuckles’ hand to get it away,.

“Forget it! No IV’s!” barked Knuckles as he tried to shove Henry away.

“You’re the patient here! Now sit down and take the IV!” shouted Henry as he tried to set up the IV.

“You’re crazy! I’m not letting you stick me with that!” argued Knuckles.

“Stop acting like a damn kid, you moronic monotreme!” snapped Henry. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way!”

“Well, it’s gonna have to be the hard way, you tree-climber,” snarled Knuckles, “because you’re not poking me with that thing!” Henry sighed, then punched Knuckles in the face with his cybernetic hand, knocking him out. Knuckles then had a neck-brace attached to him and was laid out on a backboard while the IV was inserted into him and he was carted off.


	16. Chapter 16

When he recovered, Knuckles and his group were informed of the situation. When he had heard about what Knock-out and Ratbat did, Knuckles roared in frustration and smashed a table. “Easy!” yelped Henry.

“None of us are happy with this development,” assured Arsha. “Rest assured, those that died will be avenged!”

“Considering that children had died,” growled Knuckles, “I hope we avenge them quickly!” Just then, a guard came in.

“My Empress!” he panted. “Megatron wishes to speak to you!”

“What for?” asked Rellmeer.

“He said he has an explanation for why Knock-out and Ratbat acted the way they did!” reported the guard.

“...I’ll have to feign ignorance to gauge his intentions,” declared Rellmeer.

“You’re not seriously meeting with him?!” protested Ultra Magnus.

“I want to know what kind of liar he is,” explained Rellmeer.

“Why?” asked Arsha.

“I want to see how bad I can spin him into a tizzy if I say ‘no’ to whatever proposal he makes,” elaborated Rellmeer. She turned to her guard. “Can his robot mode fit into the main palace doors?”

“No, he’s too tall,” replied the guard.

“Then have his...‘holo-form’ meet me in the throne room,” ordered Rellmeer. “Tell him I will grant his request for an audience with me. Guide him into the palace’s foyer. Once you’ve done that, take the group to Trelnak and Son’s woodshop and investigate how they can use the situation there to their advantage. Felfar will take Megatron the rest of the way.”

“Yes. My Empress,” obliged the guard.

“How do you want me to act, Mistress?” asked Felfar. “Show my respect and look a little fearful or act as if I’m brainwashed?”

“I want Megatron to be under the impression that my magnificence doesn’t require brainwashing for me to be shown the respect that is due to me,” replied Rellmeer.

“Fearful display of respect, it is,” declared Felfar.

* * *

Megatron’s holo-form was directed to the foyer as the guard looked a little nervous. “Come now,” purred Megatron, “you’re not afraid of a stranger, are you?” The guard said nothing as Felfar came into the foyer, holding her hands in a respectful, but feared manner.

“Her Immortal Excellency, The All-mighty Empress Rellmeer, will grant you the honor of an audience with Her Magnificence,” she gulped. “Please follow me and be sure to display the proper respect that is due to her.”

“Oh, absolutely,” answered Megatron. “I’d be a fool to disrespect her in her own home, much less her grand kingdom. Please, lead on.” The guard left as Felfar led Megatron to the throne room. The massive doors opened as the throne, in all its woodland splendor, stood tall and imposing over the guards lining the walkway to it. Felfar and Megatron made their way to an acceptable distance to Rellmeer’s presence as she laid herself lazily across the throne.

“Oh Empress Rellmeer Almaydia!” called Felfar. “Wise and Powerful of all the Realms! Vast and Terrible to those that will not show you any respect! Poor Felfar presents Megatron, a foreigner who...!”

“I have eyes, thank you,” replied Rellmeer. She then looked around the room. “Leave us.”

“But, Empress...!” protested a guard. She idly flicked her hand and the guard vanished.

“Anyone else?” she asked. Everyone then left Megatron and Rellmeer alone. “I thought not,” chuckled Rellmeer. “Forgive my late guard’s impudence. They always underestimate me. I was told that you wished to explain the deaths of two of my people at the hands of your men?”

“You were told correctly, Wise Rellmeer,” assured Megatron.

“Two questions come to my mind with what happened,” muttered Rellmeer as she examined her nails. “Why DID your men kill them? Why do you take them?”

“I can promise you, the two questions answer one another,” explained Megatron. “We took them BECAUSE they killed two of your people. We have reason to believe that a terrorist by the name of Caan has poisoned their minds and made them see enemies instead of innocent people. Now, my people and I are trying to catch Caan, but we cannot do this without the help of your superior forces.”

“...Flattery will get you flattened,” warned Rellmeer.

“I’m simply stating facts,” replied Megatron. “Help us catch him and those that died will be avenged!”

“...I shall have to think it over,” murmured Rellmeer as he clapped her hands twice, the signal for her harem to appear. Felfar knelt at the throne while another harem girl, a purple-skinned Sprite, held out a tray of food while an Elf fanned her. A green-skinned Pixie held a large jug of wine and a cup for Rellmeer. A large tank of water rose as four Mermaids swam up from the bottom and started dancing. “You will have your decision in three days,” declared Rellmeer as she snapped her fingers to make the throne room’s doors open.

“I’m sure you will decide what’s best,” praised Megatron as he bowed and was led away. The doors shut and the Mermaids continued dancing for a while until Rellmeer waved her hand slightly. Everyone then dropped the act and shuddered.

“By the Ones!” shivered the Sprite with the tray of food as a table appeared from the floor so she could set the food down. The Pixie then produced more cups for everyone so they could all have something to drink to calm their nerves.

“I only just arrived,” mumbled one of the Mermaids, “and I STILL felt like I spent an eternity with that slime ball!”

“I think he’s a scrap-pile,” mused another Mermaid.

“So, do we know what’s true and what’s not?” asked Felfar as she and the Sprite sat on the throne, sandwiching Rellmeer in the middle.

“There IS a guy out there named Caan,” answered Rellmeer as she pulled her communications earpiece out of her ear. “However, Megatron failed to mention that both him and his allies, as well as our visitors and their allies, are hunting him. Knock-out and Ratbat have been known to cause mayhem on a whim and HATE organic life with a passion. Arsha also mentioned that Megatron appeared on the hull of the _Endeavor_ along with a human and a certain Sprite Cyborg Scientist that’s cheated death before.”

“Not Cytanek!” wailed the Sprite.

“Yes, Ms. Selemer, your third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great aunt twice removed, Dr. Borg,” confirmed Rellmeer.

“So Megatron’s a charming liar,” mused the third Mermaid, “but a liar nonetheless.” Just then, the guard that was “vaporized” returned to the throne room, the poor Pixie looking greener than usual.

“Hasty teleportation spell upset the stomach?” guessed Rellmeer.

“Yes, My Lady,” groaned the guard, “but that’s beside the point. Arsha and her group are safely at the woodshop.”

“Thank you, Dreksar,” bid Rellmeer. “Er, do you need anything for your stomach?”

“Honestly, I need to rest at home a bit,” replied the guard, Dreksar. “I kind of lost my lunch after the spell took me to my destination. I should be all right tomorrow.”

“Then you take the rest of the day off,” declared Rellmeer. “Get well soon and make sure you eat something.”

“I will, My Lady, thank you,” answered Dreksar. He then headed off to his home.

* * *

“Couldn’t we have just pressed the attack?!” protested Hiro once Megatron had completed his audience with Rellmeer. “We all know she’s not the terrifying dictator she made herself out to be!”

“She IS very powerful,” replied Megatron. “Best to play the long game with her.”

“That’s all we do now!” roared Hiro. Dr. Borg was still trying to listen to a report. “I say we strike now, raze the Fae Republic to the ground, and put an end to our enemies!”

“A wise farmer doesn’t exterminate the entire herd,” advised Megatron. “We only kill those that are major threats!”

“This whole thing is YOUR fault!” snapped Hiro. “There’s a good chance that Arsha will warn Rellmeer of our presence!”

“By the time she does, it will be too late!” growled Megatron. “Only through talk can we divide our allies and ensure that Megumi doesn’t get any more!”

“Bah!” dismissed Hiro.

“I suppose mindless destruction IS easier,” mused Megatron, “for those who are too scared of their enemies.” Hiro heard that and whirled around face Megatron.

“QUESTION MY COURAGE TO MY FACE, IF YOU HAVE THE BALL BEARINGS TO DO SO, YOU WALKING CORPSE!” challenged Hiro.

“KEEP YOUR COAT ON, YOU PALE-YELLOW, ALMOND-EYED, INBRED, FURLESS MONKEY!” countered Megatron. Hiro then took out his phone, slid the back open to insert his i.d. tag, closed it, typed in a code, pressed the bottom button, then thrust the phone’s screen out in front of him.

“HENSHIN!” he shouted before setting the phone into his belt buckle. His suit formed and he became Kamen Rider Rogue (No, not the one from _Kamen Rider Build_ ). “Incompetent metal vulture!” roared Rogue. “You only flap your beak because you insist on boasting about our power instead of acting with it! Let’s see if your talons are half as hard as your tongue!”

“I’m ensuring order for the future!” shouted Megatron. “Peace is necessary after our conflict!”

“Someone’s spoiling for a fight!” laughed Starscream as he came in.

“You’re reckless!” Megatron accused Rogue. “You would lead us into war early!”

“I welcome war!” snarled Rogue.

“Because you’re too thick-headed to use whatever passes for your brain!” shouted Megatron.

“Enough!” called Dr. Borg. “I just got word from one of our spies. Rellmeer was seen talking to Arsha, Hiroki, and Ultra Magnus and mentioned all of our names. From what the spy had gleaned from the _Endeavor_ ’s systems, she knew about our plans long before we even thought to try and lie to her. Hiro’s right in this instance; we need results, not talk.”

“Wait a cycle!” protested Megatron.

“That’s all we did since we met!” snarled Dr. Borg.

“Why are you siding with him?!” continued Megatron. “We’re not ripe for combat!”

“Not ripe?!” argued Dr. Borg. “Depths, we’re rotting for want of it! Since you were so stupid as to start a fight, Hiro’s ideas must be put into effect.”

“What?!” roared Megatron. “I didn’t start the fight! All I did was point out a...!”

“Exactly!” interrupted Dr. Borg. “You talk too much! Talk, talk, talk! We rot while you chatter!”

“Dr. Borg, my way can still work, despite this setback!” continued Megatron. “We just need a little more time to...!”

“More time, more words, more nothing!” argued Dr. Borg.

“Madam, I don’t like being interrupted!” snarled Megatron.

“We’ve tried your way, it failed!” finished Dr. Borg. “Hiro, I shall send my engineers and artificers to accelerate the construction of the fleet in Mordor.”

“An excellent idea,” praised Rogue.

“No, a logical one,” countered Dr. Borg. “We need to build up our military might instead of skulking around a politician’s home. We must bring this crisis to a swift end!”

“Of course,” replied Rogue.

“YOU CARBON-BASED IDIOTS!” roared Megatron as he fired his fusion cannon at Rogue’s back. Rogue recovered and charged at Megatron, converting his guns into shōtō mode, and swung them at Megatron. Megatron activated his concealed blade, usually resting between the fusion cannon’s underside and his arm, and leapt at Rogue with the fury of a starving tiger!

“STOP, YOU IMBECILES!” shouted Dr. Borg as she stopped their respective swings.

“MOVE ASIDE OR BE CUT DOWN!” demanded Megatron.

“Not until you idiots hear me out!” replied Dr. Borg. “Look, the terms of the truce state that we would not attack one another until both of our military might is built up, yes?”

“So what?!” snarled Rogue.

“Megumi never mentioned our respective ALLIES’ military might,” explained Dr. Borg. “From what Soundwave had observed within Megatron’s home, the visitors that reside with the Autobots are allies, but they haven’t exactly built up THEIR military might. It’s the same with Arsha’s group. They can build up their own military, but we won’t let them build up their allies. Hardly a breach of truce, yes?”

“...I suppose not,” grumbled Megatron as he deactivated his blade.

“And we’re still preparing for war,” muttered Rogue as he cancelled his transformation and turned back into Hiro.

“So, let’s use this time to build up our allies,” suggested Dr. Borg. “We still have an edge over them.”

“...I...apologize for my racially charged comments,” muttered Megatron.

“Likewise,” grumbled Hiro.

* * *

Arsha and her group, including her remaining senior staff, had arrived at the woodshop, and brought out equipment to take some readings. Knuckles looked around and absentmindedly knocked some wood down.

“Take it easy, Knucklehead!” hissed Sonic. Just then, the wood flew back into its original position. “Okay, THAT’S weird!” gulped Sonic. Elmar and Orthena took a reading.

“You know what’s weirder?” asked Orthena. “No mana detected.”

“Perhaps,” mused Elmar, “but it would make an ideal phenomenon to study.”

“Perhaps, after this adventure,” offered Death, “you and your world’s scientists can collaborate with After Academy’s.”

“Like you said, AFTER this adventure,” interjected Arsha. “What needs doing now?”

“All right, here’s what I’ve researched,” began Death. She then detailed a long, drawn-out explanation that I shall not bore the reader with.


	17. Chapter 17

“And that’s all!” declared Haruna as she rolled up her tape measure. “Now, are you sure about eyeshadow? You haven’t had much practice.”

“One of my classmates, Lilly, is teaching me how to apply it,” explained Megumi.

“All right then,” declared Haruna. “Lilly will be an excellent teacher, I’m sure. Now, about disbanding the F.N.S...”

“Okay, I haven’t even made the announcement!” snapped Megumi. “Who told you?!”

“Scorpainia did,” answered Haruna. “Most of Vorton are wondering if you’re going to go through with it. Megumi, I must advise against it.”

“All right, I’m going to make an announcement right now!” hissed Megumi as she hit the general announcement button on her comms system. “Minna-san, it’s come to my attention that people have heard that I’m debating whether or not the F.N.S should disband. That’s all it is right now, a debate I am making with myself. I assure you, once I make my decision, you will ALL be informed. Until then, all speculation will be kept to a minimum and be made privately. That is all.” She switched off the comms and sighed.

“I beg you,” advised Haruna, “consider what you’re doing.”

“That’s what I intend to do,” replied Megumi. Haruna then left the room, leaving Megumi to debate again. She sat in her room for a minute before her door chimed. “Come in,” she bid. Emily entered. “Emily-chan, what can I do for you?” asked Megumi.

“No,” snarled Emily.

“...No what?” inquired Megumi.

“No disbanding!” elaborated Emily.

“That’s not your decision to make,” sighed Megumi.

“It is when my friends are concerned!” argued Emily.

“I assure you, I’m taking all factors into consideration,” answered Megumi.

“I somehow doubt that!” hissed Emily. The door chimed again.

“Come in,” called Megumi. Emmanuel came in, looking rather annoyed.

“I didn’t hear that over the comms!” he hissed.

“I’m afraid you did,” countered Megumi. “I feel like, after X-PO’s trial, I don’t have much choice.”

“This isn’t disbanding, this is surrendering!” snarled Emmanuel.

“Well, when you turn on someone, you pay,” sighed Megumi.

“Wait a minute, I want to make sure I heard that right!” snapped Emily. “That doesn’t sound like the Megumi Hishikawa I know! You know, the one who was so betrayed by X-PO’s using us for his own ends and didn’t exactly argue with the jury when they declared him guilty!”

“Well, I guess I underestimated how much it stung my conscience!” argued Megumi.

“Did you now?” rasped a voice, causing everyone to yelp and whirl around to see Batman removing himself from the shadows.

“Could you not?!” protested Emmanuel.

“From what I’ve observed from you,” continued Batman, “you’ve been that harsh on any wrongdoing. Hiroki making Tanisha face GLaDOS alone, Mikhail’s quest for vengeance, Hiro, they all needed to be corrected because, as a leader, you feel a responsibility to tell everyone about your values and believe them to be good. Well, on this particular value of leaving your friends, I’m sorry to report that you’re in slim company!”

“...If I do disband the F.N.S, I’ll try and visit Wayne Manor,” replied Megumi.

“How long has this whole thing even been on your mind?” asked Emmanuel.

“Since X-PO was found guilty,” answered Megumi.

“How’d Richard react?” quizzed Emily.

“I was going to tell him about it when he got home before the Convergence took him,” sighed Megumi.

“You haven’t even told your husband?!” protested Emily.

“What would YOU tell him?!” argued Megumi. “Besides, this is MY problem! What can he possibly do?!”

“Help you fight against any evil!” snapped Emmanuel. “That’s what he promised you at the altar!”

“Well, maybe I want to face this evil on my own!” argued Megumi.

“I suppose I’ll have to stick with just MY universe!” rasped Batman.

“Your world needs you,” replied Megumi. “They need a good commander like you.”

“You did well at commanding once I smoothed out your rough edges,” countered Batman. Megumi then snorted in laughter. “What’s so funny?!” hissed Batman.

“I thought YOU did well once I smoothed out YOUR rough edges,” giggled Megumi. Her door chimed again. “Come in,” she bid. Rusty then came in.

“Am I disturbing anything?’ she asked.

“Stick around, you can help me cry in my drink,” entreated Megumi.

“I thought I’d return this,” explained Rusty as she pulled out a bottle of lotion.

“Oh, there’s no need!” assured Megumi. “If you like it...”

“Oh, it’s wonderful,” praised Rusty.

“Then keep it!” replied Megumi.

“How can you be chatting about lotion at a time like this?!” protested Emily. The door chimed again.

“Do you have any plans for the future?” asked Rusty.

“Come in!” Megumi called to the door. “I haven’t figured that out yet, maybe Richard COULD help me in that regard.” Turretorg then came into the room as she was answering Rusty.

“I just came to wish you the best if you DO disband the F.N.S,” he explained.

“Well, that’s chaotic,” muttered Rusty.

“Pardon?” asked Turretorg.

“Chaotic is a polite way of saying it,” Megumi replied to Rusty, leaving Turretorg at sea.

“Turretorg, if YOU were Megumi,” interjected Emily, “would you be seeking help from your spouse?”

“I just came to wish you good fortune,” Turretorg told Megumi.

“Thank you, Commander Turretorg,” replied Megumi.

“Seek help about what?” Turretorg then asked Emily.

“Never mind!” snapped Emily. “If Megumi doesn’t care, why should we?”

“Does your mother about all this?” asked Turretorg.

“Did you get any advice?” quizzed Rusty.

“I DO care! Yes, she does! Yes, I did!” Megumi answered Emily, Turretorg, and Rusty. “Look, I really need to think about this!”

“You said she doesn’t care; you mean about disbanding?” asked Turretorg. The door chimed again.

“By all means, come on in!” groaned Megumi.

“She did well leading us; I say we should stick together!” snarled Emmanuel.

“And I say, she could use a little support from her friends!” continued Emily.

“Yes, of course,” replied Turretorg, “but if she’s decided...”

“Er, excuse me?” called the person that entered. It was Hongo.

“Hongo-san, come in!” bid Megumi.

“I didn’t mean to intrude,” stammered Hongo, “I, er...”

“Don’t worry, Hongo,” assured Turretorg, “it’s all been said.”

“I have a lot more to say, thank you, Turretorg!” snarled Emily.

“Look, I could come back,” offered Hongo.

“Emily, Emmanuel, Batman, leave her alone!” snapped Rusty. “This is Megumi’s decision! ...Unless you want me to talk to everyone?”

“I knew what I was doing! I knew the risks!” argued Megumi.

“That’s not what she asked,” rasped Batman.

“Forgive me for interrupting,” called Hongo, “but I would like to say, if we DO split up, it’s been a pleasure working with you.” The door chimed again.

“Come in!” groaned Megumi.

“Will someone please explain this conversation to me?!” called Turretorg.

“A PARTY!” cheered Mickey Mouse’s voice. “I always wondered what would happen if you decided to disband us!”

“It’s not a party!” snarled Emmanuel.

“Voila!” called Mickey as he produced a small bottle.

“What’s that?” asked Rusty.

“A bottle of my favorite wine,” guessed Megumi. “That’s very thoughtful of you, Mickey.”

“Kind of small,” snarked Batman.

“I was thinking it would be a smaller gathering,” replied Mickey. “Just a chat amongst friends, crying on each other’s shoulders, and then a fond farewell. You’d be surprised how people like something like that.”

“Is this a joke?!” protested Megumi. “Did you guys plan this?!”

“Nobody could have planned this!” argued Turretorg. The door chimed once more.

“By all means!” snapped Megumi. “We’re open for business! Come on in! Join the...” her voice trailed off as a woman in an After Academy’s Woman’s outfit with green petticoats came in. “Lilly!” gasped Megumi.

“Er, am I interrupting?” asked the new arrival, Lilly. “It’s just that...” she produced a small bottle of eyeshadow, “you asked me to teach you how to...”

“Yes, yes, I did!” assured Megumi. “Lilly, please, have a seat! And the rest of you, OUT!” She shoved everyone else out of the room and then shut the door.

“...If this is a bad time...” gulped Lilly.

“It isn’t, I promise,” urged Megumi. “Now, how does one apply eyeshadow?”

* * *

“Would someone explain to me what just happened?!” Turretorg called to Emily as they made their way to the medical ward.

“A fine friend YOU are!” snapped Emily. “After she freed you from Vortech’s control! You shouldn’t be allowing her to disband us!”

“Look, that’s HER decision and it sounds like she hasn’t even made it yet!” argued Turretorg. “Real friends support others, no matter the decision!” He then stormed off.

“...Question MY friendship with her, will you?!” snarled Emily.

“Things seem to be crumbling around you!” cackled a certain Predacon’s voice.

“Bite me, Spider!” snapped Emily.

“Anger ill suits a lovely rose,” replied Tarantulas.

“You only see the bloom, not the thorns that come with it,” dismissed Emily. “Look, are you here for a check-up or are you here to waste a doctor’s time?”

“I heard a rumor that someone is trying to mine the area surrounding Vorton,” explained Tarantulas. “Now, it looks like Megumi needs some time alone, so...”

“GO TELL HER, YOU EIGHT-LEGGED, INTELLECTUAL DWARF!” shouted Emily as she dashed off towards the command center, leaving Tarantulas to stand there and stare in disbelief.

“.........YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE CALLING A GENIUS LIKE ME STUPID YOU OVERSIZED, MAMMALIAN...!” His speech then devolved to angry spluttering.

“Sometimes, geniuses can be stupid,” chuckled a voice. Tarantulas whirled around to see Jandro folding his arms and laughing to himself.

“Out of my way, Sissy Boy!” snapped Tarantulas as he shoved Jandro aside to Megumi’s room.

“Yes, thank you SO much for reminding me why my clan was exterminated in the first place!” snarled the Vampire.

* * *

“And, there we go!” cheered Lilly as Megumi successfully put on eyeshadow. “You’ve done well, my student.” The door then chimed.

“Now what?!” sighed Megumi. “Come in!” Tarantulas then walked in. “Tarantulas, what can I do for you?”

“I’ve heard a rumor that someone is laying down self-replicating mines around Vorton,” explained Tarantulas.

“Mines?!” gulped Lilly.

“Nothing that would affect Gateway travel, I assure you,” interjected Megumi. “It’s just a measure to prevent us from using our ships or getting reinforcements from Tarlax. We have a way for bringing the mines down all at once before they have a chance to replicate. I believe Dell’s going to begin testing it right away.

* * *

“A mine-field around Vorton?” asked Verdutha as Rojenthi reported her observations. “Who’d do something so vile?”

“Caan, if you can believe it,” answered Rojenthi. “He’s still going on and on about Vortech having survived the collapse of the Rift Loop.”

“Not even a demi-god like Vortech can survive the collapse of a Rift Loop!” argued Verdutha.

“Caan is not one who listens,” reminded Rojenthi.

“All because he can see into the future?” guessed Verdutha. Rojenthi nodded. “I swear,” grumbled Verdutha, “a person gets that kind of power and suddenly they think they know everything!”

“Never mind about him,” soothed Rojenthi. “What about the preliminary round you presided over?”

“Emperor Mechanoterror is a worthy participant,” replied Verdutha, her mood brightening.

“What about his opponent?” asked Rojenthi. “The artist...something Dalek? Seriously, why is a human using a Dalek as his online name?”

“In any event, he’s not participating,” sighed Verdutha. “Pity, I rather liked his graphic novel. Oh well, he’s decided to train for next time.”

“Oh dear,” sighed Rojenthi. “I can only imagine his disappointment. Still, good to know he’s one of those that will try again.”

“And your preliminary round?” asked Verdutha.

“Neither Slam Dunk nor Sprayer are acceptable,” replied Rojenthi.

“That’s unfortunate,” sighed Verdutha. “I was hoping we’d have another Transformer involved.” Just then, Rosadera, Azuliterii, and Moradelia appeared.

“Buncho is making a return!” reported Moradelia.

“We also have Kaiser and Mr. Flufferkins participating,” continued Azuliterii.

“And Southern Belle is returning!” cheered Rosadera.

“Splendid!” praised Verdutha. “Two returning crowd favorites! The fans will love this!”


	18. Chapter 18

“There!” called Megumi as she pointed out something from the Observation Deck.

“Where?” asked Tarantulas.

“Right there!” insisted Megumi as she put her finger on the window where she saw something. “That was the flash of an anti-graviton beam hitting a mine!”

“Thus disabling its replication abilities,” finished Tarantulas.

“Precisely! Didn’t you see it?!” hissed Megumi.

“I’m afraid not,” sighed Tarantulas.

“Ever since you and the Brigadier were aware of it,” protested Megumi, “you’ve been pestering us to take down the mine field and now that we’re doing so, you can’t even see it?!”

“Weak optics,” explained Tarantulas.

“Pardon me?” asked Megumi.

“I have poor optical sensors,” elaborated Tarantulas. “Something that carried over from a Tarantula beast mode. Now, Waspinator, he had EXCELLENT vision, despite all the mishaps he had. I suppose he needed it more than me.”

“There’s another one!” cheered Megumi as she pointed out another flash.

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” sighed Tarantulas.

“When we disable all the mines, we’ll be detonating ALL of them,” declared Megumi, “and I promise you, weak optics or not, you’ll see it. Now, I’ve got an exam to...” Just then, the alarm sounded. “NOW WHAT?!” shouted Megumi, frustrated that her study plans were stymied.

“All inhabitants on Vorton, Beyond City is under attack by Cyber-Leader Gi and her Cybermen!” announced POmega. “Repeat, Beyond City is under attack by Cyber-Leader Gi and her Cybermen!”

“...THE CYBERMEN!?” wailed Megumi. “First, my husband gets taken away by an interdimensional event! Then, my friends get on my case about potentially breaking up the F.N.S! Now, the Cybermen are attacking Beyond City! How’s a girl supposed to get any studying done with life always stressing her out!?” She headed to the Gateway Room and met with Batman, Emily, Dell, Jandro, Wilson, and Agus.

“I don’t suppose you would object to assistance?” offered Jandro.

“Can you fight?” asked Megumi.

“I’m skilled in Tal-nar-thendir,” replied Jandro.

“Orbak told me about that,” interjected Batman. “In the ancient Vampire language, it means Style of Blood, a deadly form of martial arts.”

“I’m a Komodo Dragon,” supplied Agus, “so if anyone needs a venomous bite, I’ll supply it.”

“And Quokkas DO bite if we’re threatened,” called Wilson, “so I can help as well.”

“That’s all I need to know,” declared Megumi. “POmega, Beyond City, please.”

“Beyond City, coming up!” obliged POmega. The rift then opened.

“CHARGE!” called Megumi as everyone leapt into the rift. They tumbled through it, then arrived at Beyond City. All local armed forces, the army, SWAT, the Police, everyone with a gun was leveling said instrument of destruction at the Cybermen. Cyber-Leader Gi. Megumi noticed she had gold trim on her. “I though gold was toxic to you guys!” she called. That caught Gi’s attention.

“Megumi Hishikawa,” she droned, “leader of the Vortex Riders. Student at After Academy. Resident of Beyond City. Commander of Vorton. I had expected Moon-kyung to meddle in my affairs. To answer your question, we have upgraded ourselves so that gold does not affect us.”

“Hiro promised us,” called Megumi, “that he would not attack us in any way. Leave Beyond City at once, Cyber-Leader Gi!”

“The Cybermen are no longer under Hiro’s control,” replied Cyber-Leader Gi. “I have been upgraded to Cyber-Planner. I command ALL Cybermen.”

“Lovely,” sighed Megumi. “How did you split from Shocker Rift?”

“Aid came to us in the form of Caan,” answered Cyber-Planner Gi.

“You’re playing with fire!” warned Megumi.

“I have the needs of the Cybermen to consider,” dismissed Cyber-planner Gi. “I require more. What I have brought will bring more Cybermen to the fold.” The Cybermen then turned a machine on.

“What is that?” demanded Megumi.

“Rapid Advanced Brainchild: Bio-Integration Transformation,” explained Cyber-Planner Gi. The machine opened, revealing a cavernous maw and a mechanical rabbit.

“Where?” asked Megumi.

“Right here,” replied Cyber-Planner Gi as she gestured towards the rabbit.

“What, behind the rabbit?” asked a Police Officer.

“It IS the rabbit,” answered Cyber-Planner Gi. “Rapid Advanced Brainchild: Bio-Integration Transformation, RABBIT, if you prefer.”

“...YOU MECHANICAL TWIT!” shouted the Police Officer as she holstered her gun, convincing all but the Vortex Riders and their friends to relax. “YOU GOT US ALL WORKED UP OVER A STUPID RABBIT?!”

“Officer,” Megumi advised, “I’d be careful about RABBIT! If it’s made with Cyberman technology, we might be in for an unpleasant surprise!”

“Like heck!” argued a SWAT guy. “Those guys almost made me wet my pants, I was so scared.”

“RABBIT might have something that could kill the lot of us!” urged Megumi. “I must stress caution!”

“Like we need to be scared of rabbits!” dismissed a soldier.

“It could do us in!” hissed Megumi.

“You malfunctioning tin cans!” called the SWAT guy.

“Sir, taunting them’s not a good idea!” yelped Megumi.

“What’s the rabbit gonna do? Nibble our butts?” asked the SWAT guy.

“We can’t be too careful!” continued Megumi.

“Someone go dismantle it,” called the Police Officer.

“I got it!” called her fellow Officer. “Silly little rodent! One dismantled rabbit coming right up!” He moved towards the Cybermen’s new weapon...and it struck! RABBIT’s head split down the middle and attached itself to either side of the head. RABBIT’s tummy split down the middle as well and attached itself to both shoulders. RABBIT’s rear finally split apart and attached itself to each of the poor man’s hips. All of the attached pieces then activated an electric charge that made him convulse in pain as metal spread across his body and the parts created handles on the head, a chest unit, and metallic boots! RABBIT then detached itself from the man and reassembled itself into its rabbit form. The police officer was gone and, in his place, stood a new Cyberman! “Cyber-unit 2/Z/007: online,” droned the new Cyberman.

“You were warned,” Cyber-Planner Gi called to the crowd.

“I just wet myself!” squeaked the SWAT guy.

“Rapid Advanced Brainchild: Bio-Integration Transformation,” announced Cyber-Planner Gi. “A portable Cyber-converter. You were warned and were foolish enough to not heed Megumi’s advice, even when she is the most logical person to listen to, given her experience with us.”

“OH, ZIP IT!” shouted the first Police Officer. “CHARGE!”

“COME BACK!” shouted Megumi. Too late. The crowd charged and tried to attack the Cyberman. Unfortunately, RABBIT struck first. It attached itself to a SWAT woman and converted her into a Cyberman, then moved towards a soldier and converted her, then a Police Officer and converted him, all while the rest were tiring themselves from fighting the Cybermen.

“FALL BACK!” called the first Police Officer. “WITHDRAW!” Everyone got away while the Vortex Riders and their allies covered the retreat. Cyber-Planner Gi raised her hands, a signal the Cybermen took as “Hold Fire”. They stopped shooting as RABBIT reassembled itself.

* * *

Once everyone got away, they all panted as they rested. “How many...did we lose?” gasped the first Police Officer.

“Gwen, Cassandra,” reported a SWAT girl.

“And Tommy, that’s five!” panted the first Police Officer.

“Three,” corrected Jandro. “In any event, we’d better not risk another frontal assault, that rabbit’s a demon-machine!”

“Maybe we could confuse the Cybermen if we fall back further?” suggested the SWAT guy.

“Shut up!” snapped the first Police Officer. She then sniffed the air. “Ugh! Go change your kilt!”

“Maybe...maybe we should taunt them!” offered the soldier. “Then, they’ll become so cross, they’ll make a mistake!”

“Like what?” asked the Police Officer. The soldier floundered in trying to give an answer.

“Besides, the Cybermen have ZERO emotions,” muttered Megumi. “Taunting them will do no good.”

“No, but new Riders will,” came a voice. Who should walk towards the crowd but...

“Sento!” called Megumi. There, in all his egotistical glory, was the theoretical physicist, Kiryu Sento, Kamen Rider Build!

“Having a bit of trouble with the Cybermen?” asked Sento.

“Three of the armed forces have been converted by the Cybermen’s new toy, RABBIT,” explained Megumi.

“I know, you already briefed me on that,” replied Sento. “Or, rather, your future-self did, the 70-year-old one.”

“...Are you...?” quizzed Megumi.

“You didn’t notice I’m older than the last time you met me?!” yelped Sento. Upon closer observation, there were a few wrinkles on his face and his hair had developed some grey in it.

“Never mind his age!” rasped Batman. “Sento, you said ‘new Riders’.”

“I did, didn’t I?” snarked Sento. He then produced three Chronicle Drivers. “Let’s see, this one’s for Jandro, this one’s for Agus, and this one’s for Wilson.”

“Sento, they’re visitors!” protested Megumi. “You can’t expect them to be Kamen Riders!”

“They’re going to be valuable to you in the future,” assured Sento.

“I can’t ask them to risk their lives like this!” insisted Megumi. “They haven’t even gotten home yet!”

“With all due respect,” interjected Jandro, “I don’t know about Dr. Atmadja or Mr. Andrews here, but I’m perfectly willing to risk MY life. I have the endurance necessary to keep up with the Cybermen.”

“I would like to see how the transformation works,” mused Agus.

“And the _Kamen Rider_ franchise is still going strong where I’m from!” cheered Wilson. “I’ve ALWAYS wanted to be one!”

“...There’s no dissuading you, is there?” asked Megumi. All three of them shook their heads. “All right, fine, you can fight. Do you know how to work them?”

“Victor showed us how it was done,” explained Agus.

“Then let’s get started,” muttered Megumi. “Officer, let us handle the Cybermen.”

“Understood,” replied the Police Officer.

“Here we go,” declared Megumi as the Riders and their allies approached the Cybermen.

“You propose to challenge us yourselves?” guessed Cyber-Planner Gi. “A futile maneuver.”

“That’s for us to find out,” chuckled Sento as he produced a pair of Fullbottles. “Sā, jikken o hajimeyou ka?” (Now, shall we begin the experiment?) He then shook the Fullbottles and twisted the caps before inserting them into the Build Driver.

“TIME LORD!” called the belt. “TARDIS! BEST MATCH!”

“The incident two years ago, with Sougo and Dr. Insano?” guessed Megumi as everyone fastened their belts.

“Exactly,” replied Sento.

“VORTEX DRIVER!” called Megumi and Emily’s belts.

“CHRONICLE DRIVER!” announced Jandro, Dell, Wilson, and Agus’ belts. I.d tags and Armor Auto-bios came out as Sento turned the crank on his belt, making the piping appear and form his suit.

“ARE YOU READY?!” asked the Build Driver.

“HENSHIN!” everyone called. The piping then slammed onto Sento and formed Build in a new form. Megumi and Emily spun the wheels and the rest had pressed their belts’ shelves down.

“Open! Turn! Imagine!” called the Chronicle Drivers. New suits were formed. Dell became Construct. Jandro’s suit evoked old Vampire armor, Agus’ suit was designed for practical use, and Wilson’s suit had a bit more decoration.

“The Wrench of Construct!”

“The Shroud of Cloak!”

“The Venom of Tox!”

“The Tail of Lash!”

“Kamen Rider Royal!” began Megumi. “Evil will ultimately bow to me!”

“Kamen Rider Touché! En Garde, thing of evil!”

“Kamen Rider Construct! Let’s do this Texas style!”

“Kamen Rider Cloak!” called Jandro. “You will be shrouded in defeat!”

“Kamen Rider Tox!” announced Agus. “The venom of failure floods your veins!”

“Kamen Rider Lash!” proclaimed Wilson. “Two hits! I hit you, you hit the ground!”

“I’m Batman! The Dark Knight rises!”

“KODOKUNA TIME-TRAVELER! (The Lonely Time-traveler!) TIMELORDTARDIS! YEAH!” called the Build Driver. The right arm and left leg evoked Time Lord art and his left eye looked like the collar of a Time Lord’s ceremonial robes, all of them were gold. His right shoulder read TIMELORDTARDIS in Circular Gallifreyan. His remaining limbs and eye were blue and his left shoulder had a light on it. His right eye looked like the Doctor’s TARDIS.

“Kamen Rider Build,” finished Sento. He then ran his finger along the TARDIS eye. “Shōri no hōsoku wa…” he announced before he made his fingers splay out, “…kimatta!” (The law of victory is set!)

“Delete them,” Cyber-Planner Gi ordered her Cybermen. The two groups then charged at each other.


	19. Chapter 19

The Build Driver produced more piping, forming a long, gold staff with Time Lord decoration on it. “TIME TRAVELSTAFF!” it announced. Build swung the staff into the Cybermen, causing their metallic forms to corrode and spark quickly. The Cybermen screamed after there was enough corrosion before they fell dead. Jandro was doing well as Cloak. Wilson was handling his new position as Lash splendidly as he sent an electric charge through his tail and smashed it into the Cybermen, causing them short out and deactivate permanently.

“I must admit,” he called over to Agus as Tox, “while this IS necessary, I find this whole affair quite distasteful!”

“I suppose YOU prefer the simplicity of a sculptor’s studio!” hissed Tox.

“You have to admit, it’s much more civilized!” replied Lash. Just then, there was an explosion.

“Sentry down!” called Construct.

“Never mind the Sentry!” called Batman as an electric batarang hit a Cyberman square in the chest unit. The charge fried the Cyberman’s internal mechanics and killed it. Just then...it happened. Build hit a Cyberman with the Time Travelstaff, but nothing happened. He hit it again, still nothing. He swung the staff one last time, but the Cyberman caught it.

“Upgrade complete,” droned the Cyberman.

“Er, guys!” called Build. “They’ve adapted to the Time Travelstaff!”

“I hate to add to the bad news,” announced Cloak as his blows were being blocked, “but they’ve just learned the intricacies of Tal-nar-thendir!”

“I think they’ve adapted to me and Lash!” gulped Tox.

“We have to take down RABBIT!” suggested Touché.

“And why are we concentrating on RABBIT?!” asked Royal.

“It’s how Gi’s coordinating her battalion!” replied Touché. “We just need to use a different form and Batman’s Keystone!”

“I’m a little hesitant to use it!” called Batman. “They saw me use it on Mondas!”

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained!” replied Megumi. “Do it!”

“Shift Keystone, activate!” called Batman. “Magenta, on the crosswalk of the street! Yellow, above the lamp post! Cyan, behind the mailbox!” The portals appeared.

“All right, come on!” Touché taunted RABBIT. “Come on! Come on! Come on! HIT ME!” RABBIT charged at Touché. Closer...closer...closer...”BATMAN, NOW!” called Touché.

“Shift! Construct! Cyan! Shift! Royal! Magenta! Shift! Batman! Yellow!” commanded Batman. All three chosen people were taken into their respective colors and then came out of the portals, swing a super-powered wrench, a broadsword, and a batarang at RABBIT. RABBIT’s leap towards Touché came up short as it fell apart. Just then, the Cybermen convulsed in pain, before their torso units exploded. As they fell dead, Cyber-Planner Gi clutched her head in pain, collapsing to her knees.

“Not as perfect as you believed?” snarked Royal.

“...You defilers!” replied Gi in a hiss, an ANGRY hiss. This was not unnoticed by Royal and her comrades.

“Was that...anger?” asked Touché.

“How’s that possible?” asked Construct. “I thought the Cybermen don’t have emotions?”

“We don’t!” snarled Gi. “At least, I didn’t, until you freaks destroyed RABBIT! When he freed the Cybermen, Caan removed my emotional inhibitor subroutines and had insured that I would feel emotions again! I altered RABBIT to fill in that deficiency until they were restored! Now, thanks to you...” she then pulled out her phone, “I’M NO LONGER CONNECTED TO THE CYBERIAD! I’VE BEEN REMOVED AND MY RANK AS CYBER-PLANNER HAS BEEN PASSED ON TO ANOTHER CYBERMAN! YOU FILTHY DEFILERS! I’LL KILL YOU!” She pressed 2, 3, and 5 on the phone’s keypad, then held the phone to her ear. “HENSHIN!” she roared. She then folded the phone until both long sides were connected. She then inserted the device into a belt buckle and handles popped out of the sides to form a Cyberman’s head.

“Adaptus: online,” droned a Cyberman’s voice. She glowed gold before her Rider Armor appeared.

“Maximum deletion!” declared Gi, Kamen Rider Adaptus. She pressed a combination of the buckle’s eyes and mouth.

“Summoning Gunblade,” reported the belt. A modified Cybergun then appeared and she pressed a combination on the gun to make it extend its blade. She then swung wildly.

“Welp, now we ticked her off!” yelped Touché.

“A perfect opportunity!” declared Royal. “MINNA! NOW!” Build turned the crank on his belt. Cloak, Lash, and Tox, followed Construct’s movements as he pressed the top of his belt.

“Final Pen Stroke!” called the Chronicle Drivers. Royal and Touché spun their belts’ wheels.

“Final attack!” announced the Vortex Drivers.

“READY, GO!” declared the Build Driver. “VORTEX FINSH! YEAH!” Everyone, even Batman, leapt into the air and performed a flying kick.

“RIDER ROYAL KICK!”

“RIDER TOUCHÉ KICK!”

“RIDER CONSTRUCT KICK!”

“RIDER TOX KICK!”

“RIDER LASH KICK!”

“RIDER CLOAK KICK!”

“BAT KICK!” Everyone’s kicks hit and caused Adaptus to spark. The heroes then turned away because cool people never look at explosions. After she exploded, Adaptus’ transformation was canceled. As she returned to being Gi, it was revealed what Build’s finish did. Her organic bits were aging until she looked to be in her seventies. The heroes then canceled their transformations and moved towards her. Megumi knelt down to help her up...only to be punched in the gut! Gi then somersaulted over the heroes and landed on her feet as if she were still a young woman.

“Her cybernetics!” realized Dell.

“Exactly!” confirmed Gi. “Just because you aged my organic half doesn’t mean you rendered me as weak as an old organic life-form! Even if I have my emotions, I don’t see the logic in fighting you after this defeat! I’ll see you later!” She activated her own rift and disappeared into it before it vanished. Emily helped Megumi up and called for a rift to Vorton.

“I’ll see you all later,” called Sento as he walked off. When he left, a rift opened for the heroes and they returned to Vorton. Emily brought Megumi straight to the medical ward and laid her down on a bed before activating the medical scanners. When she got the readings, she whistled.

“Amazing,” she whispered.

“Which ribs did she break?” asked Megumi as she still held her hand over the area that was punched.

“None, if you can believe it,” replied Emily. “She just winded you. Now, a little rest, and you’ll be up and about.”

“Emily, do you really think disbanding would be a mistake?” asked Megumi.

“...With all my heart,” answered Emily. “I’ve made more friends in the F.N.S than I did in my entire life. I had the worst handle on my depression until we founded the F.N.S. To see it break up would really affect me.”

“I see,” replied Megumi. “I still haven’t decided what to do on that.” Emily sighed.

“If you do disband us,” she mumbled, “just keep in touch.”

“Wouldn’t dream of cutting you off,” assured Megumi.

* * *

After she had rested up, Emily released Megumi and she returned to her room, cracking open a text book and her notes and tried to study...only to be constantly distracted by a nagging doubt. She then left her desk and flopped face-first onto the bed. She turned herself upwards so she looked at the ceiling as tears of frustration formed in her eyes. “What do I do?!” she wailed to herself. “Why can’t I focus?! All I want is a straight answer! I can’t be honest with myself! I’m causing my friends to be angry with me! I can’t shake this feeling of despair! WHAT CAN I DO?!” She then sat up on the bed and brought her knees to her face as she sobbed in confusion and frustration. “...It’s Hiro, isn’t it?” she sniffed to herself. “It’s always him! His superior numbers! His amount of people loyal to him! His power! He’s always going to haunt me!” She sobbed again, this time, in fear. “He just has to have a fallen Maiar like Sauron! He’s got forges and training camps in Mordor and now it’s augmented with Hiro’s technology! ...But...it’s not totally invincible, is it?” Then, she remembered the opening of Peter Jackson’s _The Fellowship of the Ring_. “Neither is Sauron, I mean, we just need to...” Her eyes then went wide. “We need to destroy the Ring! Sauron was weakened when Isildur chopped the Ring from his finger! We first met Gandalf when he was fighting the Balrog! Then Hiro and Vortech kidnapped Frodo, rescued Sauron’s spirit, snatched the Ring from Frodo, and used it to complete Sauron again! ...Well, two can play at the Ring removal game!” She then ran to the comms and pressed the button. “Minna-san, I have made my decision! Please assemble in the Gateway room!”

* * *

Everyone had assembled in the Gateway room, trying to figure out the reason why. The prevailing thought was that they would disband. Megumi then arrived with a fat grin on her face. “I assume everyone can guess why I’ve called you all here?”

“Well, we thought we would be disbanded,” replied Moon-kyung, “but the grin says otherwise.”

“As it should,” confirmed Megumi. “Minna, I’ve figured it out!”

“Figured what out?” asked Gandalf.

“How to make it easier to beat Hiro,” explained Megumi. “It has to do with your home, Gandalf.”

“Oh?” quizzed Gandalf.

“We’re going to complete the quest of the Fellowship of the Ring,” declared Megumi. “Once this truce is over, we’re taking the Ring off of Sauron’s finger and throwing it into Mt. Doom’s lava. Once that’s done, Mordor will be destroyed, the forges and production lines will be flooded by lava, and Sauron will vanish from Middle-Earth, robbing Hiro of one of his lieutenants. Can’t exactly disband us with a chance to reduce Hiro’s forces to two-thirds of ours, can we?”

“Are you saying...?!” gasped Emmanuel as hope filled his heart.

“I’ve made my decision!” declared Megumi. “The Feudal Nerd Society will NOT be disbanding!” You had never heard such a cheer of happiness in all of time and space! Megumi was hugged on all sides.

“A splendid decision!” praised War. Just then, Tarantulas came into the room.

“Tarantulas, so nice of you to join us,” snarked Megumi.

“I’ve heard everything,” dismissed Tarantulas. “So, you and your friends are staying together in one giant group hug. Hooray, hooray, hooray! Now, if we can turn our thoughts to more serious matters, I have something to tell you.”

“What would that be?” asked Megumi.

“I’ve located a Temporal Stop on the northern edge of Beyond City,” explained Tarantulas. “The equipment needed is all set up, so, adieu.”

“Adieu?” repeated Wyldstyle.

“I’m leaving you lot,” elaborated Tarantulas. “So, forgive me if I don’t see the end result of you detonating the mine field.”

“Where will you go?” asked Megumi.

“Somewhere away from the fighting,” replied Tarantulas. “Bye.” He punched in coordinates in the Vorton Gateway and vanished through the rift.

“...I won’t miss him,” remarked Emily.

* * *

“So, the Feudal Nerd Society is staying together!” squeed Rosadera.

“Thank goodness,” sighed Verdutha in relief. “I always want to see them at full strength.”

“Oh, this is too thrilling!” giggled Rosadera. “Megumi is, without a doubt, a shoo-in for the 3V2R!”

“Speaking of which,” interjected Verdutha, “Queen Phury and Cassandra are both worthy.”

“And Lord Shadowflame and Ultragingana are participating as well,” supplied Rosadera. Azuliterii, Moradelia, and Rojenthi came into the room as Azuliterii and Rojenthi helped Moradelia to a seat. “You look like you’ve been with Naratelto and made her pregnant again,” mused Rosadera.

“I did,” gasped Moradelia. “This was after I declared the Great Demoness, Alfalna worthy. Because I allowed Naratelto’s favorite fighter to participate, she wanted to reward me by carrying my children!”

“She’s obsessed with getting pregnant from every one of our generation!” complained Rojenthi. “Man, woman, transgender, it really makes no difference to her, dose it?!”

“She IS the princess of Fertility,” conceded Rosadera.

“Well, in any event,” sighed Rojenthi, “Empress Mel’s joining the roster.”

“And so is Elizabeth,” reported Azuliterii.

“Splendid!” cheered Verdutha. She then turned to Moradelia. “Come, there is a healing mud bath with your name on it.”

“Could you join me?” asked Moradelia.

“Of course,” replied Verdutha as she led her to the gardens.

* * *

Sauron entered Hiro’s office. “I trust things are going well for you?” he rumbled.

“Quite well,” replied Hiro. “At least, except for one thing. Where are the Nine? I have not seen them since they were given new clothes and personal transportation.”

“I regret to report,” replied Sauron, “that the Nazgûl departed us as they were bored of this truce.”

“...I see,” hissed Hiro.

“I have a team of investigators finding them,” assured Sauron. “They are working round the clock to find them.”

“Once they ARE found,” ordered Hiro, “wipe their memories.”

“...Hiro?” asked Sauron.

“Have new memories implanted in them,” continued Hiro. “Perhaps they need a new way of thinking to understand obedience.”

“Of course,” replied Sauron.

“How many people know of this incident?” asked Hiro.

“Only the investigators and your wife,” answered Sauron.

“Good,” affirmed Hiro. “This problem is none of the troops’ concern, nor should it concern Dr. Borg or Megatron. They may be our allies, but they are not to be trusted. We must not show weakness.”

“This breach of discipline will be corrected,” assured Sauron. “I won’t rest until the Ringwraiths are back under control.”

“See that you don’t,” warned Hiro.

* * *

“The little glitch-spawn’s losing control of his men!” hissed Soundwave to Megatron and Dr. Borg as they listened in.

“We need to confront him about this!” snarled Dr. Borg.

“I have a plan,” declared Megatron as he grinned.

* * *

Hiro rang the door chime outside the quarters he and Igura shared. “Come in,” Igura called from inside. Hiro took off his shoes and entered the room to see Igura, five months pregnant and eating chocolate cake batter. “Hiro-chan!” she cheered as she got up from the table and hugged him.

“How are you and our daughter?” asked Hiro as he reciprocated.

“We couldn’t wait for the cake to bake in the oven,” explained Igura as she broke off the embrace, “so I just ate the batter immediately.”

“I’m sure she liked that,” chuckled Hiro. Just then, they heard clapping.

“...That...came...from the closet,” gulped Igura. Hiro pulled out his gun and inched towards the closet door, then quickly opened it, and leveled his gun at the occupants, Megatron’s holo-form and Dr. Borg.

“Congratulations, I’m sure you will have a healthy child,” praised Megatron.


	20. Chapter 20

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY CLOSET?!” roared Hiro.

“Conducting official alliance business,” replied Dr. Borg.

“In my closet?!” snarled Hiro as he holstered his gun.

“I didn’t want Sauron to be stressed out even further,” explained Megatron.

“...Why mention Sauron?” gulped Hiro.

“Don’t even attempt to play innocent with us!” hissed Megatron. “Soundwave had the pair of us listen in on your conversation with Sauron about a number of elite soldiers flying the coop. Nine, to be exact.”

“Sauron gave the Nazgûl no such orders to leave!” protested Igura. “His troops were getting bored! I only found out about it when Sauron told me about it five hours ago!”

“The Nine are YOUR soldiers too,” observed Dr. Borg, “and that makes you and your husband responsible for them! Right now, they’re starting to corrupt the very foundation of our alliance by distracting us from Caan and taking Vorton!”

“I can see them now,” rasped Megatron, “whining to Sauron about letting off steam! Perverting his loyalties to you! I tell you, Hiro, if we don’t put the brakes on the Nazgûl’s activities right now, we’re going to see rebellions all over the alliance! If I had my way, I’d light them on fire for DARING to disobey orders! But, that is not my place. We need to bring the Nazgûl back under control, but we must do it carefully, privately, ...quietly.”

“So, what are you going to do?” asked Hiro.

“I’m not doing anything,” replied Megatron.

“Neither will I,” supplied Dr. Borg. “You, on the other hand, will tell Sauron to never mind wiping the Nazgûl’s memories and stick to a beating.”

“Why shouldn’t he wipe their minds?” asked Igura. “He’s done it before when he turned them into what they are now.”

“He needs them to understand,” explained Dr. Borg, “that insubordination will NOT be tolerated, not even from his favorite soldiers.”

“And they can’t really learn,” supplied Megatron, “if they’re functioning on false memories.”

“Why should I listen to you?” demanded Hiro. “You’ve always been against my decisions from the start.”

“I can get you a Decepticon soldier that will be a perfect yes-man,” offered Megatron.

“Well then, you’ve got a deal,” agreed Hiro as he held out his hand. Megatron took the hand and they shook on the deal.

“Now, where would they go?” asked Megatron.

* * *

Optimus was at the firing range practicing his shooting. He was using a rifle instead of his usual magic gun as he felt there would come a time where he wouldn’t have it on hand. After his time with it was up, he set it down and reactivated his audio receivers. He then heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Richard. “Target practice?” guessed Richard.

“Making sure I’m not subpar with other weapons,” elaborated Optimus. “What’s up?”

“We’ve finished our sensor sweep of Chun-nan,” replied Richard as he handed Optimus a human-sized pad. Optimus activated a connector within his hand and read the data, frowning in the process.

“Oh, fascinating,” he grumbled. “Nothing indicating a Temporal Stop from the _Ark_ , nothing indicating a Temporal Stop from the ARK, nothing indicating a Temporal Stop from the _Blue Typhoon_ , and nothing indicating a Temporal Stop from the _Fang_. Well, we’re getting closer to reuniting you with your wife on ‘Vorton’ at a rapid pace.” He handed Richard the pad back after disconnecting from it.

“Optimus, why DON’T you believe in Vorton?” asked Richard.

“Let’s just say, I have all the proof I need to believe you’re from another universe,” answered Optimus, “I’m just lacking in solid proof that Vorton exists. There are MANY legends about Vorton, most of them being bedtime stories Ironhide and Mom told me before I became Prime. Some have said it’s the center of a vast empire while others say it’s nothing but atoms now.”

“It ain’t atoms, I can assure you,” replied Richard. Just then, the comms rang.

“Go ahead,” directed Optimus.

“We’re getting some readings of conflict between MECH and nine motorcycle riders in black,” reported Teletraan.

“A biker gang?” asked Optimus.

“Who’s MECH?” asked Richard.

“Mechanically Efficient Champions of Humanity,” answered Optimus. “A human-only terrorist group that hates Mobians for…” he almost choked on finishing the explanation “‘daring to rob humans of their technological dominance.’ Primus, I almost barfed at saying that!”

“I wasn’t exactly feeling steady on my feet at hearing it,” groaned Richard. “How can a terrorist group lose against a nine-man biker gang?”

“Well, I’m willing to find out,” declared Optimus. “Wanna come with?”

“Sure,” replied Richard as he fastened his belt.

“Vortex Driver!” it announced.

“Let me just get changed first,” continued Richard as he inserted his i.d. tag. “I foresee gunfire in the future. Henshin!” He spun the wheel and became Kamen Rider Guard. “Let’s go!” Optimus and Guard headed off to the Ground Bridge and saw Swalmu and Twaldar waiting there.

“Might I ask what you’re doing?” asked Optimus.

“Helping to earn our keep,” explained Swalmu.

“We’ve been sitting on our rears since we got here,” continued Twaldar. “Frankly, as someone who’s been fighting all his life, I’m antsy when I don’t exercise my combat skills.”

“And I have been occasionally checking on Ms. Barmek and her prisoners,” supplied Swalmu. “That’s all very well and good, but I need to defend the Queen on occasion, even if she’s not one of my Queens specifically.”

“One of your…never mind,” declared Optimus. “If you guys are sure, then let’s get moving. Teletraan, the Ground Bridge.”

“One Ground Bridge to MECH territory, coming up,” announced Teletraan. The Ground Bridge opened and Optimus transformed. His holo-form opened the cockpit.

“Hop in!” he called. Guard and Swalmu sat in the seats on each side while Twaldar sat behind Swalmu. The cockpit closed and Optimus sped off through the Ground Bridge. They arrived in Central Spagonia, Stuttgart, Germany, to use our old maps. Everyone climbed out of the cockpit and took cover when they heard gunfire. There were, indeed, nine motorcycle riders. They had long left their bikes and were attacking masked soldiers with a metal M on their shoulders surrounded by the teeth of a gear. “There’s MECH!” hissed Optimus.

“I feel an older gentleman among the crowd,” remarked Swalmu.

“Must be the current Silas, the Ex-Commander of G.U.N, Abraham Tower,” growled Optimus.

“How could you ‘feel’ an older man there?” asked Guard.

“This cloud is more than a mere dress,” explained Swalmu. “I’ll tell you all about our creation myth later. Right now, there’s something puzzling about the riders.”

“A sense of nothingness within the suits and helmets?” asked Twaldar.

“Exactly,” replied Swalmu.

“…It can’t be,” muttered Guard. Just then, they saw the leader of the MECH battalion, Tower in his Silas persona, stab the leader of the riders. The rider stopped his punch and looked down.

“Take that, you animal lover,” growled Silas. Then…it happened. The leader of the nine riders…laughed!

“Old fool!” rasped the rider. “This is my hour. Do you not know death when you see it?” He slammed his fist into Silas’ gut and winded him as he took the knife out of his body and drew his own. “I suppose we could use a lesser Wraith,” declared the rider as he raised the knife.

“A Morgul blade!” yelped Guard. “It’s the Nazgûl!”

“But, the Nine usually wear robes and ride horses! Not motorcycles!” gulped Optimus.

“It looks like things have changed,” declared Swalmu as he opened his fan and gathered wind about it. “Twamal!” he shouted as he sliced the air with the fan and sent the wind at the Witch-king, knocking him off his feet before the Morgul-blade pierced Silas. The Witch-king’s compatriots saw this and shrieked before drawing their swords.

“You should have stayed dead!” snarled Guard as he drew his sword. The Witch-king recovered and attacked. Unfortunately, he drew his massive mace and swung it into Guard. Swalmu then took folded his fan and extended a short blade from it. “Swalmu, no!” warned Guard. “No living man can kill him!”

“I think my dress can fool him!” replied Swalmu as he stabbed the Witch-king.

“…You should have listened to him!” hissed the Witch-king. He then grabbed Swalmu by the neck and threw him aside. Optimus fired on the rest of the Nazgûl as Twaldar used a strength-enhancing spell to hurl a massive boulder towards the Witch-king.

“Forgive me, Silas,” called a MECH soldier, “but I believe it to be wise for you to remove your august presence from the battlefield!”

“Retreat, you mean!” snarled Silas.

“I hope I’m not out of line for suggesting such a thing!” replied the MECH soldier.

“…WITHDRAW!” ordered Silas. MECH then moved from the battlefield. Regretfully, it didn’t escape the Nazgûl’s notice.

“Slay them!” ordered the Witch-king.

“Back off, Witchy!” shouted Richard as he blocked the Nazgûl’s pursuit.

“Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!” warned the Witch-king. “Or he will not slay thee in thy turn! He will bear thee away to the Houses of Lamentation, beyond all darkness, where thy flesh shall be devoured…”

“… ‘and thy shriveled mind be left naked to the Lidless Eye,’ I’ve read that passage and watched the cartoon version of that speech!” snapped Guard. “That’s just after a woman stabs you in the head!”

“Hiro predicted that would happen,” remarked the Witch-king, “thus advised Sauron to upgrade my armor in that regard.”

“So, you’re protected against women, I see,” muttered Guard. “I had some women that could really give you a headache.”

“Perhaps, you can still get them,” called a voice. Everyone turned to see Woz approach them. “So, this is the moment where you begin to return to your wife as predicted.”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” asked the Witch-king.

“Just a humble prophet sent by the Queen from 45 years into the future to give Swalmu and Twaldar these,” replied Woz as he produced a pillow with a pair of Chronicle Drivers on them.

“Us?!” yelped Twaldar. “You want us to be Kamen Riders?!”

“I’m ensuring the timeline is on its correct course,” answered Woz. “The question is, will you accept?”

“Swalmu, Twaldar, I beg you,” advised Guard, “consider what you’re doing!”

“…I’m in!” declared Swalmu as he took one.

“As am I!” announced Twaldar as he took the other. They then fastened the belts to their waists.

“Chronicle Driver!” they announced. They then took out Armor Auto-bios and inserted them into the shelves.

“Henshin!” they called before pressing the shelves into the buckles.

“Open! Turn! Imagine!” proclaimed the belts.

“The Fan of Nimbus!”

“The Morningstar of Terra!” Swalmu’s armor had a distinct cloudy feel to it and Twaldar’s armor was based off of ancient Elf armor.

“Kamen Rider Nimbus!” called Swalmu. “There’s a storm of defeat heading your way!”

“Kamen Rider Terra!” announced Twaldar. “The earth shall swallow you whole!” Swalmu, now Nimbus, summoned a fan and opened it, revealing blades, and slashing it across the Witch-king’s front. Twaldar, now Terra, summoned a Morningstar and bashed it atop the Witch-king’s head. The Witch-king massaged his scalp in an attempt to clear the dizziness from his head.

“I’d like to see you try that again!” snarled the Easterling Nazgûl. They did exactly that to him. “By the Ring, they did it,” slurred the Easterling.

“IWAE!” (Rejoice!) called Woz. “The new Chronicle Riders who shall make the Feudal Nerd Society stronger! The Riders from a world once remote! And their names are Kamen Rider Nimbus and Kamen Rider Terra! This is the moment where the Nazgûl are driven back!”

“There aren’t any women to do so!” snarled the Witch-king once he recovered.

“What about me?” rasped a voice. For once, the Nazgûl quaked in their boots.

“Why, Master Sauron!” squeaked the Witch-king. “What a surprise!”

“Don’t even attempt to suck up to me!” growled Sauron. “You were given strict instructions to remain in Minas Morgul! What are you even wearing?!”

“It’s, er, leather, Master,” gulped the Witch-king. “You see, most metal, wheeled, horse-riders of many universes wear such material to…”

“I don’t want to hear it!” roared Sauron. “Return to Minas Morgul at once and await my command!”

“Yes, My Dread Sauron!” whimpered the Witch-king. A rift opened for everyone and Sauron looked back at the Kamen Riders and their Prime ally.

“As for you,” he warned, “I will see you again when this truce between us and your wife is over!” He followed the Nazgûl into the rift and it closed.

“…Er, can anyone tell me what just happened?” asked Guard.

“I believe the Enemy has disciplined his forces,” remarked Nimbus.

* * *

“They will remain in Minas Morgul to contemplate their failure in obeying my orders to remain!” Sauron reported to Hiro.

“Good to know,” replied Hiro. “Keep me posted. Hiro out.” He ended the call. “Well, that was a tense moment.”

“That is how one disciplines their troops,” remarked Megatron.

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t speak well of…” Hiro trailed off as he heard a noise. He and Megatron then followed the noise and saw Rumble fighting a Shocker Rift Combatman and Jansha! The two commanders then intervened and physically restrained their respective soldiers. Dr. Borg came in and then held Jansha back before she could strike her restrained opponents.

“ENOUGH!” roared Megatron. “ANYONE DECIDES TO THROW ANOTHER PUNCH, THEY WILL ANSWER TO ME! WHO STARTED THIS?!”

“…I did,” replied Rumble as he stopped struggling in Megatron’s fist.

“I came in second,” continued Jansha.

“And I came last,” finished the Combatman.

“You?” hissed Hiro. “You knew my orders!”

“I offer no excuses,” gulped the Combatman. Hiro then got behind him and leveled his gun at the back of the poor Combatman’s head. “Shocker gundan banzai!” (Long live the Shocker Army!) gulped the Combatman before Hiro pulled the trigger. The Combatman fell dead once the shot rang out. Hiro then turned to Megatron and Dr. Borg, their jaws open at the stark barbarism they had witnessed.

“Well?” asked Hiro. “Kill them and be done with it!”

“…Rumble, when not on duty,” ordered Megatron, “you are confined to quarters until the truce with Megumi is finished.”

“The same applies to you,” Dr. Borg told Jansha.

“Yes, Lord Megatron,” gulped Rumble as he was let down.

“Understood, Mother,” mumbled Jansha as she and Rumble left for their quarters. Dr. Borg then looked at the crowd.

“Let’s break this up,” she hissed. “Everyone, to your quarters or duty stations, it makes little difference to me. Either way, this room WILL be cleared! …NOW!” The crowd dispersed, leaving only Hiro, Megatron, and Dr. Borg.

“Do you two honestly call that discipline?” asked Hiro.

“A dead soldier does not learn from their mistakes,” remarked Megatron. “I don’t take pleasure in killing, like you do.”

“You believe I enjoyed that?” argued Hiro. “Tadashi was Commander of the Black Battalion. He served me for five years. I valued him.”

“You have an…interesting way of showing that,” muttered Dr. Borg.

“I did what needed to be done, what ANY commander would do!” insisted Hiro. “I placed the good of my empire above my personal feelings. Any soldier that doesn’t follow orders is a danger to the empire and must be removed and replaced.”

“Starscream is the most dangerous to my command,” mused Megatron, “but if I killed him over a simple breach of discipline like this, then I would be a danger to my own command. My soldiers would stop trusting me and, quite frankly, a good commander cannot fault them for that.”

“You are weak,” remarked Hiro. “You should have died in his place. When all this is over, I will see that you do.” He left the room, thus leaving Megatron and Dr. Borg feeling very threatened.

“…One of us will betray the other two,” hypothesized Dr. Borg.

“Perhaps,” remarked Megatron.


	21. Chapter 21

Optimus, Woz, and the Kamen Riders returned to the Autobot base. “Not more strays!” protested Ratchet.

“Relax, I won’t stay long,” assured Woz.

“And who are you calling strays?!” asked Nimbus hotly as he and Terra canceled their transformations and returned to Swalmu and Twaldar.

“So, as I usually say, IWAE!” called Woz. “You have two new saviors!” A purple portal then opened. “With that, I must say farewell. See you later or earlier!” Woz then vanished into the portal.

“…Who was that?” asked Ratchet.

“That was Kamen Rider Zi-O’s servant, Woz,” explained Guard as he canceled his transformation. “He gave Swalmu and Twaldar Chronicle Drivers, the type of belt Liam wears. As of now, Swalmu is Kamen Rider Nimbus and Twaldar is Kamen Rider Terra. Together, they helped us beat back the Nazgûl until Sauron collected them.”

“Sauron was here again?!” yelped Teletraan.

“He took the Nazgûl back with him,” assured Optimus. “We’re good. How goes the sensor sweep on Holaska?”

“Not a slagging peep of any indication of a Temporal Stop,” grumbled Ratchet as he led everyone to the med bay. He checked everyone over as Hanako helped make up the necessary painkillers for a Zephyr and an Elf. Ratchet gave Optimus and Richard their painkillers and cleared them.

“Teletraan, locate Ironhide,” called Optimus. “I want to get some firearm advice.”

“Why not ask Ratchet?” snarked Teletraan. Optimus turned to Ratchet with a quizzed look.

“The fool tried fighting the Battle of Seattle in the holo-suite with the safety protocols turned off,” explained Ratchet.

“With his vision going?!” yelped Optimus. “Is he ready for visitors? I’m thinking of snapping at him! Unless you haven’t done so already?”

“Already did so,” replied Ratchet as he handed Optimus a pad detailing Ironhide’s injuries with illustrations to help Optimus understand the damage. “He’s in ward 2 and is eagerly awaiting visitors.”

“Thank you,” replied Optimus as he headed to ward 2 and opened the door to see Ironhide on a repair berth. His expression was a happy one when he saw the mech he raised as his own son.

“You’re a sight for an old mech’s eyes,” he drawled.

“Yeah, well, my words won’t be pleasant for your ears, Sergeant!” snapped Optimus. “Apparently, after turning off the safety protocols during a simulation of the Battle of Seattle, the enemy hologram stabbed you in the shoulder! Another three centimeters up, then you would have leaked all of your Energon onto the holo-suite’s floor and lost your Spark!”

“You wizards and your fascination for what could have happened!” grumbled Ironhide. “That particular Energon line ain’t damaged and I ain’t offline!”

“Well then, forgive me for boring you and being concerned as a mech would be when their father figure does something like this!” hissed Optimus. “I’ll get to the point: you’re acting like a fool!”

“Your concern for me is noted,” replied Ironhide, “but having a few days of inaction has dulled this old mech’s reflexes. This is only proof I need further training.”

“Turning off the safety protocols during a battle simulation,” continued Optimus, “is, at best, dubious. For someone of your age and current visual acuity, it’s idiotic! Now, if you would consider corrective ocular lenses…”

“I DON’T WANT GLASSES, OPTIMUS PRIME!” shouted Ironhide.

“Then,” lectured Optimus, “you must accept the fact that you have a disability that will compromise you in…!”

“You may be my Prime,” snarled Ironhide, “but there are limits as to how far I will indulge even you!” At that moment, Ratchet came into the room.

“Judging by your shouting,” he snarked, “Ironhide, you’re cleared for duty.”

“Thanks, Doc,” bid Ironhide.

“My name is NOT ‘Doc’,” snapped Ratchet, “and, if you REALLY want to thank me, don’t come into my med-bay dripping Energon! It takes days for me and whatever poor sap Optimus assigns to help to get it all up off the floor!” Ironhide glanced at the floor, then returned a glare to Ratchet who glared right back at him as he left. The instant the door closed; Ratchet turned to Optimus. “Did you REALLY suggest glasses to him?”

“Considering that the need for glasses runs in my family, I would figure he would understand,” sighed Optimus.

“Don’t bother,” muttered Ratchet. “Let me give you a little advice; us rust-buckets don’t like being reminded of our weaknesses. I certainly don’t like it when I’m reminded of my back pains.”

“Noted,” replied Optimus.

* * *

Swalmu was outside, his dress now looking more irregular and cloud-like as he hovered above the ground. He took a deep breath and sighed as he closed his eyes and looked towards the sun. “Um, excuse me,” called a timid voice.

“Ms. Flora Nightly, correct?” asked Swalmu. The voice gasped; it WAS Flora.

“H…how did you…?” gulped Flora.

“Being a member of a species that came from the wind,” continued Swalmu as he moved on his cloud to face Flora, “it means I can read how air flows around an object. The cloud that functions as my dress enhances my abilities. Did you have a question?”

“I just…wanted to know…how your people came to be,” mumbled Flora.

“Well, there’s the usual scientific explanation of us evolving along the Wind Elemental family tree,” replied Swalmu, “and there’s the creation myth. Which would tickle your fancy?”

“The myth, please,” answered Flora, “if that’s okay with you.” Swalmu then made a set of steps put of his cloud.

“I would prefer not to shout it down to the audience,” he explained. Flora tested the steps by putting her foot on one, then standing on it. She was surprised at how the step held up her weight. She then continued up the steps and joined Swalmu. “We Zephyrs,” he began, “used to be quite different from what we are today. We were wind spirits; small, noisy voices living in the air.”

“Using the wind to see?” asked Flora.

“And always jealous of the ability to see colors,” continued Swalmu. “One day, the Divine One, Altrek, heard our pleas and she was so moved by how we wanted to see like other creatures, so, in secret, she made bodies in her image. She then made a few males to help propagate the new species, but her fellow Divine Ones became angry with her for daring to alter a life-form from its original form. The new Zephyrs then pleaded their case and had so moved and shamed the Divine Ones, they were told to flourish and live life to the fullest.”

“And they had no repercussions from shaming their Gods?” quizzed Flora.

“Not a single bit of punishment,” replied Swalmu. “Imagine it! My people were little more than formless wind spirits, now look at us! Look at what we’ve become!”

“Do you…er…that is…” stammered Flora.

“Is something else on your mind?” asked Swalmu.

“Not…that I wish to…I mean…why dress the way you do?” Flora finally asked.

“It feels more comfortable to all Zephyrs, regardless of gender,” replied Swalmu. “During our first years, a non-Zephyr asked if there were any Zephyr men. As you can guess, there ARE. When told this, the non-Zephyr said we should dress as men do. In defiance, we all wore dresses and now, we all dress as women.”

“…You’re so pretty,” whispered Flora.

“Hm?” asked Swalmu.

“N-NOTHING!” squeaked Flora.

“…Very well,” mused Swalmu.

* * *

Hiro sat on the bed in his quarters. He sighed as he considered how to proceed as their military might was being built up. As he thought, he heard the door chime. “Enter,” he muttered. The door opened.

“Ah, Hiro Adachi, the man I’m looking for!” cheered the newcomer.

“Eggman!” yelped Hiro. “I haven’t seen you since you first contacted me!”

“I was just puttering round,” replied Eggman. “Just some poking around and…well…no, I shouldn’t say.”

“Shouldn’t say what?” asked Hiro.

“No, it’s too harsh,” sighed Eggman. “It concerns Ambassador Hell.”

“Tell me!” growled Hiro. Eggman released one last sigh.

“Here,” he mumbled as he handed Hiro an object.

“…What is it?” asked Hiro.

“What does it look like?” inquired Eggman.

“A box,” replied Hiro.

“Open it,” urged Eggman. When he opened the box, Hiro noticed a lot of machinery.

“…I don’t know what this is,” muttered Hiro. “What is it?”

“A small nuke with the combined destructive capabilities of the atom bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki!” explained Eggman.

“WHAT?!” yelped Hiro as he dropped it. “IT’S…!”

“Relax,” assured Eggman, “the radioactive material has been rendered inert. Besides, it wasn’t even armed.”

“I certainly hope not!” shuddered Hiro.

“But, much like your organization’s original home of Japan,” continued Eggman, “such weapons are illegal. I found it in Ambassador Hell’s quarters.”

“He’ll probably say it’s a new mining charge for the Nonexistium mines,” dismissed Hiro.

“At which point,” countered Eggman, “you would tell him that a mining charge is used to minimize the blast effect. This device, however, is a powerful explosive with the sole purpose to spread nuclear radiation over a wide area.”

“What would he be wanting with that?” asked Hiro.

“Why not ask him?” invited Eggman.

“You know, I may do just that,” declared Hiro. He left his quarters, leaving Eggman alone. Eggman decided to help himself to Hiro’s communicator and typed in a code. A private, untraceable communications channel opened.

“Caan, it’s Eggman,” he called. “Hiro’s been made aware of Ambassador Hell’s mini-nuke.”

“Splendid,” praised Caan’s voice. “And Ambassador Hell himself?”

“Took Combatmen loyal to him and abandoned Shocker Rift,” reported Eggman. “The original Shocker is back in its home universe.”

“As I predicted,” cheered Caan. “Good. Keep me posted. I’ll pick you up when they find out about your duplicity.”

“Very well,” replied Eggman. “Eggman out.” He closed the channel.

* * *

Hiro stormed to the bridge of the ship. “Locate Ambassador Hell!” he barked to the Communications Officer. “He’s created a nuclear bomb!”

“Hiro-sama,” called the Helmsman, “Ambassador Hell took the original Shocker Combatmen with him on an old ship and returned home. He left a message for us.”

“On screen!” snapped Hiro.

“The message is audio only,” replied the Communications Officer. “Playing back now.”

“This is Ambassador Hell, the true leader of Shocker in the absence of our Great Leader,” began the message. “Hiro, if you’re hearing this, then it means my mini-nuke DIDN’T explode. I must say, I’m disappointed. In any event, you’ve probably pieced together why I’m leaving you; you are the worst leader Shocker has ever had. I was hoping you would see sense and drop your vendetta against Megumi since she was Vortech’s enemy, not yours. By the way, if you’ve discovered the cash pile I left you, then you’ll notice that I only left you 20 million yen which, knowing you, you’ve already spent on Igura’s ridiculous cravings to satisfy your mutant child. All the other stuff, diamonds, gold, jewels, it’s all fake! I always hated you since you joined us before the mess with Hongo and this was the perfect payback! By now, you’re only functioning on studs and can’t exchange them for yen! The tax people are after you and you can’t admit to everyone I fooled you! If you’re playing this on the bridge of your ship, then let me leave you with this: the joke’s on YOU, failure! I command the one TRUE Shocker and got the last laugh!” The message ended on Ambassador Hell’s laughter before the Communications Officer switched it off.

“…Hiro-sama…” gulped the Helmsman.

“Speak,” growled Hiro.

“I speak for everyone when I say, ‘To Hell with the fake money’,” continued the Helmsman.

“Oh?” asked Hiro.

“We have no reason to go back home,” continued the helmsman. “We’re with you to the bitter end. Who really cares about the outdated Shocker? I prefer the upgrades and not talking in strict ‘YEE!’”

“Orders, Lord Hiro?” asked the Shocker Rift Commander Dalek.

“The Temporal Stops are lining up,” declared Hiro. “Set course for Vorton. Once we see it, cloak and hold position until it’s confirmed all of our enemies are right there.”

* * *

Optimus massaged his temples as he returned to his office. He let himself fall into the chair and shut his optics off for a bit. When he opened them a few seconds later, he noticed a chess board set up on his desk with the black pieces on his side. A white Pawn in front of the Queen’s Bishop had moved two spaces forward. Optimus blinked and looked around. His optics flickered before he moved the Pawn in front of the Black Queen one space forward. “...Okay, your move, whoever you are,” called Optimus.

“Prime!” called Cliffjumper’s voice over the comms.

“Go ahead,” directed Optimus.

“There was a scream at Empire City!” reported Cliffjumper. “People are in a panic!”

“I can only say it SOUNDED like a scream,” supplied Ratchet’s voice. “Everyone, even our visitors, is currently trying to find the source of the scream.”

“On my way!” declared Optimus. As he left, he failed to notice that the Pawn in front of the White King’s Bishop had moved two spaces forward.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone had managed to calm the people down as they investigated where the scream came from. It was an old hangar barn for everyone to fit into. “This...I mean...it was coming from here!” insisted Cliffjumper.

“Sure it did,” remarked Ratchet.

“You heard it too!” protested Cliffjumper. “So did half of Empire City!”

“What we heard,” argued Ratchet, “was something that SOUNDED like a scream. It’s probably just wind going through the buildings.”

“What IS this place?” asked Swalmu. “Some sort of plane hangar?”

“Looks like it,” remarked Hanako. “Bit dusty.” She wiped some dust off of a support.

“That’s it, we’re taking a breather,” declared Ratchet. “Doctor’s orders.”

“Cliffjumper, you and Prowl distribute the Energon rations,” ordered Optimus.

“Got it,” confirmed Cliffjumper. As he passed out Energon cubes that would fit in a Transformer’s hand, he noticed something. “Oh, peachy! I need the fire extinguisher!” he grumbled. “There’s a small fire...over...here...huh.”

“What’s wrong?” asked Bashoon.

“The fire,” replied Cliffjumper. “Come take a look.”

“...Okay, as a Wizard of the Red Order, I can say this with some measure of authority,” called Optimus once everyone saw what was wrong, “fire should flicker. Primus, fire should MOVE!”

“Maybe it’s a projection of some kind?” suggested Twaldar. Thengo inched one of her legs towards the frozen fire.

“I’m feeling heat coming from it,” she replied. “I’m...kind of afraid to touch it.” She then snapped her fingers as an idea clicked in her head. “Someone get me a cloth!”

“Got one!” called Shalvey as her chair glided over to Thengo. It was an oily rag.

“Perfect,” praised Thengo. She took the rag then dropped it onto the fire. “...Huh,” muttered Thengo as everyone observed the results. “The rag’s burning but the fire’s still not moving. Heck, even the new flames are freezing up.”

“Er, everyone,” gulped Hanako, “I wiped some dust off of a support beam, then wiped my hand onto my sleeve, but now the dust is OFF my sleeve and back onto the support beam!”

“Okay, I wanna test this further,” declared Ironhide. “Cliffjumper, my rations?”

“I hardly think this is a good time to take in Energon,” muttered Cliffjumper as he handed the small cube over. Ironhide then pulled his arm back with the Energon cube still in his hand, then hurled it at a wall, shattering it on impact!

“Are you trying to make Prowl bore us with a lecture on wasting Energon...!?” spluttered Ratchet until more weirdness took place. The liquid Energon was flying back into the cube as it reassembled itself and flew back into Ironhide’s hands! “...Okay, to the Pit with a basket of this!” shuddered Ratchet. “Can we relax somewhere that ISN’T a freaky time-locked hangar barn?!”

“I second that,” agreed Optimus. “Let’s roll out. Teletraan, we need a...”

“Sir, hate to interrupt,” called Prowl from outside the hangar barn, “but, for some odd reason, Teletraan can’t be reached when you’re inside the barn. Apparently, he can’t find you lot.”

“What?!” yelped Optimus. He dashed outside and connected to Teletraan.

“There you are!” answered Teletraan. “Where were you?! You guys blipped out the instant you stepped inside!”

“How could we have blipped out?!” protested Optimus. “You’ve got all the sensors monitoring...!” He was cut off by everyone inside yelping in surprise. “Oh, scrap! I’ll call you back!” He and Prowl then ducked inside and gave off their own yelps as transparent people had joined the group.

“Where in the Pit did THEY come from?!” asked Prowl. One of the people, a Japanese woman in a white and gold dress with a three-pronged crown said something, but it was too fast to pick up.

“Um, could you repeat that?” quizzed Ironhide. A heavyset woman with roses all over her outfit then spoke to the Japanese woman at the same speed as her.

“We...we can’t understand you,” called Optimus. “We can’t...”

“Megumi!” called Richard. The Japanese woman turned and her face brightened at seeing Richard. They both ran toward each other. “Megumi, I can’t tell you how much I WHOAHAHAAHAHA! She...She ran right through me!” Richard’s joy was replaced with fear.

* * *

“My husband...literally...ran...right through me!” squeaked Megumi as the transparent version of Richard slowly stopped. “To Hell with this! Let’s get out of the ghost cave!”

“But ghosts only manifest in the Under-realm!” protested Malnar.

“Oh, really?!” argued Jandro. “Maybe you should tell them that! I’m sure they’ll move there right away!”

“Guys, those aren’t ghosts,” corrected War.

* * *

“What do you mean?” asked Arsha as she saw the altercation between the transparent versions of Megumi and Richard.

“They’re our loved ones,” explained Lacey. “The Temporal Stops are lining up with their help. We just need to figure out which one is the central universe.”

“And that means?” asked Ultra Magnus.

“It means that there’s a universe,” lectured Death, “that runs on a time scale between two other universes. We synchronize on that universe; we all go to that universe.”

* * *

“I don’t get it!” snapped Optimus.

“I can put it in more...” offered Pestilence.

“No, no, no,” replied Optimus. “What I don’t get is how we missed this! We swept Empire City before! We didn’t see it!”

“Oh, that?” asked Pestilence. “Maybe I didn’t tune the sensors right. In any event, we need that equipment now.”

“I’ll step out and tell Teletraan we need it,” volunteered Snarl. He headed out as Pestilence tried to make the situation clear to the transparent people.

* * *

“If I’m understanding Pestilence’s frantic waving right,” muttered War, “she’s saying we need to find the central universe.” She pointed to Megumi to try and make it clear. First Death nodded, then, after a minute, Pestilence nodded.

“I guess we’re all tuning to THIS location,” mused Megumi.

* * *

“Okay, she got the message,” declared Death.

“And it looks like Optimus’ team is setting up their equipment,” observed Strongarm.

“When they’re done, we need to modulate the rift transmission to a setting of 3.982,” began Lacey. Arsha tried her best to mime the number to the transparent people.

* * *

Pestilence was looking intently at Arsha when her image was rapidly and repeatedly miming out Lacey’s instructions. “If I’m reading her right,” called Pestilence, “once everything is set up, we’re modulating the rift transmission to a setting of 3.982.”

* * *

“She’s miming 3.982,” reported Malnar, eager to reunite with Arsha.

“Must be the modulation of rift transmission,” guessed War.

* * *

“They’re modulating!” called Arsha.

“Then, once they’re all done,” instructed Lacey, “we all need to press our respective start button! First us, then Richard’s group, then Megumi’s.” Arsha mimed the instructions repeatedly.

* * *

“She’s pointing to her, then us, then Megumi,” reported Richard.

“The start button order,” guessed Pestilence as her hand hovered over the button.

* * *

“It’s Lacey’s group, then Richard’s, then us!” reported Megumi.

“Then all we need to do,” declared War, “is wait for the countdown.

* * *

“They got the message!” called Arsha.

“Starting the countdown!” replied Lacey. “Three!” Arsha held up three fingers.

* * *

“Three!” called Optimus as he held up three fingers.

* * *

“Three!” counted Megumi as she held up three fingers.

* * *

“Two!” called Lacey as Arsha let a finger down.

* * *

“Two!” announced Optimus as a finger went down.

* * *

“Two!” relayed Megumi as she put a finger down.

* * *

“One!” continued Lacey.

* * *

“One!” relayed Optimus.

* * *

“One!” reported Megumi.

* * *

“NOW!” called Lacey as she pressed the button.

* * *

“NOW!” declared Optimus as Pestilence pressed the button.

* * *

“NOW!” announced Megumi as War pressed the button. All three, by some cosmic coincidence, managed to press their buttons at the same time. Energy then coursed throughout everyone and put them into pain. This treatment lasted for an hour until everyone blacked out.

* * *

When she came to, Megumi groaned. “Who else is aching all over?” she asked.

“Is someone talking?” moaned a young man’s voice. “I think my processor’s in another head that’s in another castle!”

“I don wanna go t’ scoo, mommee!” mumbled a young woman’s voice.

“Prime?” asked Blackarachnia. Megumi’s vision cleared to see Blackarachnia stepping towards a red robot with a blue helmet, Optimus Prime. His vision cleared and he put on a look of disbelief when he saw her.

“Legs?” he gasped as he stood up. They touched one another on the shoulders, then kissed passionately, pressing their lips against one another.

“Megumi!” called Richard’s voice. He picked up Megumi and twirled her, startling her at first before she laughed happily with him.

“PRINCESS! FOXY! HOOVES! FLUFFY! FARM BOY!” called Malnar.

“BONFIRE!” called Lardeth. Falnii, Foresna, Malnar, and Gorfanth then ran towards Lardeth and Arsha. “Uh oh!” gulped Lardeth. They were soon buried under their lovers and kissed repeatedly.

“Give them some air, for Seemeertii’s sake!” called Hanako. Everyone broke off the embrace as Hanako hugged Arsha. “My Precious One, I’ve missed you!” she proclaimed.

“I missed you too, Mama!” replied Arsha.

“Autobots, do you read?!” called a voice.

“Excuse me, Sir,” hissed another voice, “but if you could get off the line, I’m trying to locate a friend!”

“So am I, Lady!” snapped the first voice. Optimus and Arsha then found the communicator on Megumi’s equipment.

“Teletraan, this is Optimus,” he began. “All Autobots are reunited.”

“My Senior Staff and Ensign are with me as well, Rellmeer,” continued Arsha. Both callers sighed.

“You bots disappeared in a flash of light,” explained Teletraan. “I had to use a Sky Spy to try and contact you.”

“I was coming in to check on you all,” continued Rellmeer, “when you lot disappeared in the same manner as Mr. Optimus did.”

“We’re all safe,” assured Arsha.

“If things go right, we’ll be back soon,” reported Optimus. “See you in a bit.” Both Arsha and Optimus then ended the call.

“Megumi! Good to see you!” called a voice. It was Sonic!

“You blue speedster! It’s been too long!” cheered Megumi.

“So you have Transformers in your universe?! Lucky pincushion!” chuckled Richard.

“Prime’s been a pretty big help so far in fighting Eggman,” explained Sonic.

“Don’t sell yourself short, dude,” interjected Optimus. “You’ve helped the Autobots a lot against the Decepticons.”

“He’s helped a lot in keeping Soundwave and Buzzsaw off our backs,” supplied Arsha.

“Soundwave and Buzzsaw were in your home universe?” gulped Optimus.

“I’ll brief you on everything when we have time, Sir,” offered Ultra Magnus.

“You know, I just realized,” remarked Arsha, “we never introduced ourselves.”

“No, we didn’t,” agreed Optimus.

“I’ll start,” offered Megumi. “I’m Hishikawa Megumi, Queen of the Feudal Nerd Society and Kamen Rider Royal/Vortex.”

“I’m Optimus Prime,” continued Optimus, “leader of the Autobots.”

“I’m Arsha Royana,” finished Arsha, “Captain of the CRS-2784, _Endeavor_ and Crown Princess of the entire Mid-realm.”

“I have to apologize for dumping my friends on you all,” offered Optimus.

“That’s the result of the Convergence,” replied Megumi. “We all had to take care of one another until we were reunited.” The equipment then made a noise. “Aha!” cheered Megumi. “Your respective homes are encoded onto a flash drive! Let’s get to the Gateway and locate your homes!”

“The Gateway?” asked Optimus.

“I guess we’ll find out,” mused Arsha. Megumi pulled out a communicator.

“POmega, this is Megumi!” she called. “Temporal Stop alignment is a success! Everyone’s back together! I repeat, everyone’s back together! Requesting a rift back to Vorton!”

“One rift home coming up!” called POmega. “And I’ve finally got the patch that removes the seven-person limit set up! You’re all welcome to Vorton!”

“Wait, hold up,” interjected Optimus. “Are you saying...?” The rift then opened.

“Everyone, please mind your step as you enter the rift,” lectured Megumi. Everyone then piled into the rift and made it to Vorton. Optimus was stunned! Arsha took in the beauty of the place.

“But...but I thought,” spluttered Optimus as he stumbled around, “...I mean...this planet’s supposed to be a myth!”

“Apparently not,” mused Arsha. “By the Ones, this is magnificent!”

“Told you!” laughed Sonic.

“Sonic went on about how he went to Vorton and how he helped beat Lord Vortech,” elaborated Optimus to Megumi.

“Home sweet home,” sighed Richard, happy that he proved Optimus wrong.

“It’s been home for a lot of us for some time,” chuckled Malnar.

“And I hope you can visit us in the future,” offered Megumi.

“Wait, before you send us off,” interjected Arsha, “I gotta know; did you get invited to a fighting tournament?”

“That depends,” replied Optimus, “was the fighting tournament called the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale?”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot!” gasped Megumi. “I was supposed to decide on whether or not I would participate when I met you two.”

“Same here,” supplied Optimus.

“Anyone know what First Place prize is?” asked Arsha.

“Nope,” replied Megumi.

“Sorry,” answered Optimus.

“Then I guess we need to ask them before we give our decision,” declared Arsha.

“I’ll get my invitation and we’ll ask them,” offered Megumi. She headed to her room and got her invitation, returned to the group, and held her invitation up. “Chizaran Princesses, is the First Place prize decided?” she asked. Purple, pink, and green flashes of light appeared and they solidified into Moradelia, Rosadera, and Verdutha.

“First Place prize,” answered Verdutha, “should you accept, is an object known by many names. In Arsha’s home, it is the Elder Stick. On Cybertron, it is the Staff of Power. Megumi heard it referred to as the Wand of Godhood during one of her history classes. All universes call it...”

“THE FRAGGING MASTER WAND?!” yelped Optimus as Megumi’s jaw hit the floor.

“WHY WOULD GOD-LIKE BEINGS WANT TO HAND OUT PRIZES THAT POWERFUL?!” protested Arsha.

“Because we can,” replied Rosadera.

“Seems like it would give you an unfair advantage if you participated again!” remarked Optimus.

“Not possible,” assured Moradelia. “Once you’ve won First Place, you cannot participate again. Only if you don’t win First Place may you compete more than once.”

“Forgive me if I sound ungrateful,” interjected Megumi, “but this feels like a trap. You find potential dangers, entice them with ultimate power, then get rid of them!”

“Just because one wins,” countered Verdutha, “does NOT mean previous competitors can’t try and steal it from you. When she lost the one War won, Scorpainia tried to steal the Forge from her.” Megumi arched an eyebrow. “Don’t be so harsh on her!” protested Verdutha. “She was trying to free her world from a tyrannical regime before her own regime took over! A forge that can create anything you want? You bet she wanted that. War made it too well defended, however. She just gave up. Besides, not all champions here are heroes. Some may be unstoppable dictators while others may be pacifists with superior mental powers. Some use their respective prizes on a whim while others just lock them away.”

“And that’s what needs to be done with the Master Wand,” declared Arsha.

“So we’re agreed,” guessed Megumi. “The Tarlaxians have the best vault and...”

“Excuse you!” interjected Arsha as she transferred her hairpiece to her waist. “The Master Wand is going into Realmfleet’s custody!”

“Excuse YOU!” argued Megumi. “The Tarlaxians are better guardians!”

“Excuse BOTH of you!” countered Optimus. “The Forbidden Archives on Cybertron are far more guarded than any of yours!”

“...There’s only one way to settle it then,” declared Megumi.

“Agreed!” called Arsha.

“No other way,” confirmed Optimus. They then turned to the three Chizarans. “Invitation accepted freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion,” pronounced Optimus.

“I’m in, too!” declared Arsha.

“I’m fighting as well!” announced Megumi.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” called Death’s voice. “What’s this I hear about accepting the invitation?! You lot aren’t ready yet!”

“Megumi Hishikawa,” declared Verdutha, “your preliminary round begins! I shall preside over it. Your opponent is Godzilla! Battlefield has been selected as Godzilla’s.”

“Optimus Prime, your preliminary round begins!” announced Moradelia. “I shall preside over it. Your opponent is Beatrice, the Golden Witch! Battlefield has been selected as Optimus Prime’s.”

“Arsha Royana, your preliminary round begins!” proclaimed Rosadera. “I shall preside over it. Your opponent is Priest 072486! Battlefield has been selected as Arsha Royana’s.” The three then disappeared.

“Preliminary rounds?” asked Optimus.

“Oh yeah,” remembered Arsha. “Before they start things off, they need to make sure they made no mistakes, so they have...” Arsha, Megumi, and Optimus then vanished!

“Oh, please, let them win!” begged Death.


	23. Chapter 23

Megumi looked at her new surroundings in a tiny bit of nostalgia. “Tokyo?” she muttered.

“You’re my opponent in this?” growled a voice. Megumi whirled around to see a muscular Japanese man with fearsome claws on his fingers, grey hair, and a long tail with oak leaf spines running from the tail’s tip to the nape of his neck. Megumi recognized him instantly.

“Godzilla!” she cheered. “What brought you to this tournament?”

“I just wanted to see if you were fighting in it,” replied Godzilla. “Whether or not I qualify makes little difference to me now. I want to see how well you fight these days.”

“Well then, put up your fists!” challenged Megumi as she fastened her belt.

“Vortex Driver!” it called.

“I’m about to win this one!” declared Megumi. “Henshin!” As she changed, Godzilla let off a challenge roar and charged at her, swinging wildly.

* * *

Optimus looked around and blinked. “The base?” he muttered.

“Prime? What are you doing here?” asked Teletraan.

“Teletraan, did anyone unwanted come inside?” quizzed Teletraan.

“Let me check,” replied Teletraan. “...Found her!”

“Her?” asked Optimus. “I didn’t say I was looking for a woman.”

“Who else could it be?” replied Teletraan. “This IS the preliminary round for the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale, correct?”

“...How did you know about that?” demanded Optimus. Then, he realized it. “Wait a cycle, Moradelia said I was fighting...you’re not Teletraan 1! You’re Beatrice, the Golden Witch! This is the mental scrap, isn’t it?!” Teletraan’s avatar cackled. As it did, it changed into a human woman with ginger blonde hair in a braided bun and adorned with a rose on the right side of the head. She had a long pipe in her hand and her piercing blue eyes penetrated Optimus’ armor as she cackled. “I fragging knew it!” hissed Optimus.

“You’re more perceptive to magic than my usual opponent!” laughed the woman, Beatrice. “In any event, it’s partial ‘mental scrap’, as you so eloquently put it. A version of hide-and-seek if you will!”

“Just peppered with illusions,” muttered Optimus.

“Right again!” giggled Beatrice. “Come and find me!” She vanished from the screen in a shower of golden butterflies and cackled all the while.

“Slagging PIT! I HATE the mental scrap!” swore Optimus.

“You and me both, Prime!” called the voice of his best friend.

* * *

“What the...my castle?” muttered Arsha.

“Arsha?!” yelped a voice. It was Domesta, her Genie maid. “I thought you were in the Over-realm!”

“I’ll explain everything later,” assured Arsha. “Right now, has anyone attempted to...?”

“UNHOLY, FAT FLESH!” screamed a voice with a robotic undertone.

“WHAT IN THE DEPTHS ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?!” roared another voice that was familiar to Arsha.

“DADDY!” she yelped. She dashed up to her parent’s tower with Domesta trailing behind her. She stopped at her parent’s room and saw a robot in priestly ornamentation swiping at her father, King Elgrad Royana. “DADDY! THIS WAY!” she called.

“Arsha?! What are you...?!” spluttered Elgrad.

“I’ll explain later, Daddy!” replied Arsha as she summoned her armor and grabbed the robot priest, Priest 072486. She then pulled him out of the tower and onto the balcony. Priest 072486 then punched Arsha in the jaw, disorienting her enough to make her fall.

“VICTORY! STEEL OVER SKIN!” shrieked the Priest.

“Idiot! She did that numerous times when she was an adolescent!” snapped Elgrad.

“ORGANIC LIES!” accused Priest 072486.

“Not really!” laughed Arsha. She was riding on a broom with a handlebar and footrest harness. “Catch me if you can, you spark-showering excuse for micro-circuitry!” she taunted as she flew towards the stables.

“SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU DEMON OF FLESH!” roared the priest as he activated a jetpack and flew after her.

“...Domesta,” mumbled Elgrad.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” asked Domesta.

“What the F*** just happened?” quizzed Elgrad.

“No idea, Your Majesty,” replied Domesta.

* * *

“Come on, stop trying to hit me and hit me!” taunted Godzilla as he threw a car!

“Stop hiding behind cars and maybe I will!” replied Royal. That did it! The spines went blue! “Uh oh!” gulped Royal as she ducked into an alley. Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath. “Okay, important safety tip,” she gasped to herself. “Do NOT poke at Godzilla’s bravery!” She then got an idea. “Well, I haven’t used it much,” she mused. She then drew out an i.d. tag and changed her own for it. She spun the wheel and activated the wardrobe.

“Godzilla Steel!” announced the Vortex Driver as she gained additional armor based on the King of the Monsters. Godzilla stomped past the alley, looking for her.

“I heard your belt!” he roared. “Come out and face me!”

“If you insist!” whispered Royal as she dashed out of the alley and tripped him up with her new tail. Godzilla then swung his foot into her ankles and tripped her up. As he got up, he raised his foot over her head and brought it down. She grabbed it before it hit her head and flung him aside. Godzilla picked himself up again as Royal charged at him and punched him in the face! Godzilla shook his head and recovered.

“You’ve clearly been fighting a long time,” he rumbled.

“Comes with fighting Shocker Rift for five years,” replied Royal.

“I can see that,” growled Godzilla. “If this fight went on any longer, we BOTH would have leveled Tokyo at our current size.”

“Then perhaps we should get out of any populated area and fight somewhere more remote,” suggested Royal.

“Nah,” replied Godzilla as he waved his hand in dismissal. “This fight’s over anyways. I’m out.”

“...I’m sorry, maybe I’m not reading you right,” muttered Royal. “Are you...?”

“I forfeit,” confirmed Godzilla. A green flash of light appeared and solidified into Verdutha.

“You forfeit?!” she protested. “But both of you are worthy competitors! You’re passing up a chance at a great prize!”

“I don’t need any magic voodoo thing,” dismissed Godzilla. “I’m already the most powerful kaiju in the world, I don’t need a wand to prove it. I just wanted to see if Megumi needed me again and it’s clear she doesn’t. I was going to forfeit if I faced her in the tournament anyway and deemed her strong enough to be a hero and, right now, she is. Thanks for considering me, but I’m not accepting any more invitations to fight in this tournament.” He then stomped home.

“...This...this is...I don’t,” spluttered Verdutha.

“Never happened before?” guessed Megumi.

“No, never,” confirmed Verdutha. “...Well, I guess you win this one, even if it fell flat for both of us. Megumi, like I said, you’re worthy enough to be a competitor. You will receive dossiers on other participants once all preliminary rounds are complete and all participants are decided. Welcome, once again, to the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale.” She then took Megumi back to Vorton.

* * *

“Jazz, what are you doing here?” asked Optimus.

“Not really here, dude,” replied Jazz’s image.

“Oh, yeah, mental scrap,” muttered Optimus. “So, what ARE you, then?”

“Maybe I’m your own mind trying to tell you something,” answered Jazz’s image, “maybe I’m one of your weapons, but the signal’s messed up with Beatrice’s interference; or maybe I AM Jazz with secret psychic powers that you never knew about! Though, given who I am, that ain’t likely.”

“Yeah, that sounds more like something I would say,” muttered Optimus. “I think it’s the first option.”

“Probably,” agreed Jazz’s image. “So, how’s your brooding over your brother’s betrayal?”

“I am NOT brooding over Megatron’s betrayal!” insisted Optimus. “I’m just thinking over how Mom’s gonna take this and what will happen to him if the Autobots win this second war. Not to mention, I’ve been thinking about how this might lead to fratricide and what I would do to him if I got the Master Wand.”

“So...brooding,” remarked Jazz’s image.

“...Yeah,” muttered Optimus. “If you ARE one of my weapons with a messed up image, then let me remind you that our meeting face-to-face was because I was dangerously close to becoming a bad guy. With Megatron leading the Decepticons, I’m constantly running the risk of committing the sin of killing my own brother!”

“True,” conceded Jazz’s image, “but he’s still alive and I don’t think any bad guy would even consider the potential ethical breaches you’re running into.”

“But you don’t know if I’ll STOP thinking about them!” argued Optimus.

“...No,” replied Jazz’s image lamely.

“I have so much power for a mech that hasn’t fully matured,” sighed Optimus. “The prize will only give me more power than I need! The Master Wand is like the Infinity Gauntlet with all the Infinity Stones set into it! One flick of the wrist and the universe is your playground! How am I supposed to resist that kind of temptation?!”

“Maybe you won’t,” mused Jazz’s image. “Maybe you’ll be a terrible god that can make Cybertron and Mobius bow to you.”

“My point!” exclaimed Optimus.

“Then again,” replied Jazz’s image, “you’ve had that kind of power for a good chunk of your life and had only a hiccup on that front. Nowadays, you’re pretty far away from that kind of evil.”

“But what if...” Optimus stopped himself until he found the right words. “What if the Master Wand is too great of a temptation?”

“Now that, I don’t know,” remarked Jazz’s image, “nor do I know if you’re that kind of bot who grabs power at every opportunity. But you can’t find out if you just think, think, think all day!”

“What else can I do?!” protested Optimus.

“You can find the psycho witch, for a start,” offered Jazz’s image.

“You know this is all in the robot’s head, right?!” snarled Beatrice’s voice. “I can hear you just fine!”

“The point is,” continued Jazz’s image, “only if you move forward will you find out if you WILL fall to that temptation. So, moving forward, what will you do?”

“...I’m not sure,” mused Optimus, “but I think I’ll use my imagination.” He pulled out his gun and then began his search.

“That’s better!” cackled Beatrice’s voice. “I was getting bored!”

“Yeah, well, keep your rose in your hair! I’ll find you!” snarked Optimus.

“...Keep my rose in my hair?” muttered Beatrice’s voice. “That’s a new one.” Optimus checked his office and was greeted with a falling cake about his size. “That never gets old!” cackled Beatrice’s voice. Optimus left the office and decided the repair bay was next. He opened the door.

“AHA!” he shouted as he pointed his gun into what should have been the repair bay’s interior. Instead, it was a basement dwelling as a human male his size leveled a nerf gun at him. “...Not what I was expecting,” mumbled Optimus as he observed the human was pale, had dirty-blonde hair in a ponytail, and a bit of scruff on his chin and upper lip. He had a sour expression on his face.

“You can go now!” warned the human. Optimus held his hands up as he backed off.

“Sorry,” he apologized as the human shut the door and reality returned to normal for him.

“Dumbaft!” he hissed.

“Jackhole!” hissed Optimus once the door shut. He then got an idea. “Boy, am I an idiot!” he called.

“Is someone giving up?!” cackled Beatrice’s voice. “Come on now, the game is just beginning!”

“Rest assured, I’m not giving up,” replied Optimus. “I know how to find you!”

“Oh? And how, pray tell, did you compute that, machine?” taunted Beatrice’s voice.

“I’m willing to bet that you’re not even far!” called Optimus.

“What proof do you have of that?!” cackled Beatrice’s voice. “The fact remains I cannot be found by your vaunted sensors!” The area went red for a bit.

“A Red Truth, all right,” chuckled Optimus. “Then here’s a Blue one for you: because it’s in my head, reality is mine to alter!” Just then, the area went blue and Beatrice’s voice yelped in pain. Optimus found the source of the yelp in the server room and found Beatrice pulling a blue spear out of her rear end.

“How?!” demanded Beatrice. “Machines can’t acknowledge that magic exists! Only those who can give credence to the Witches’ side can use a Blue Truth!”

“Lady, I was recently promoted to a full-fledged Wizard of the Red Order,” replied Optimus. “Magic exists in this universe!”

“Very well, then!” hissed Beatrice. “A magic duel it is!” She then summoned towers that fired off streams of light!

“Defendere!” called Optimus as he cast a red barrier. The streams hit the barrier multiple times before shattering. When it did, Optimus fired from his gun. Beatrice split into golden butterflies and they flew to a spot in the air above the impact of Optimus’ shots and reformed into Beatrice. Optimus charged a shot as Beatrice turned her pipe into a dueling sword and charged her own shot. Both then released their shots at the same time and created a magnificent explosion, knocking both of them out. When they opened their eyes, Moradelia was standing between them.

“This round has ended,” she announced. “Because, in the mental world, she fell last, the Winner is Beatrice. Both of you are worthy enough to fight in this tournament. You will both receive dossiers on other participants once all preliminary rounds are complete and all participants are decided. Welcome, once again, to the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale.” She then brought Optimus to Vorton as Beatrice was returned to her home of Rokkenjima.

* * *

Arsha and Priest 072486 were still flying around the castle and shooting at one another. Arsha then pulled her broom straight up and the Priest followed her. She then abandoned her broom and dove straight at him, pushing him downwards and punching him repeatedly. They soon landed in the hay near the stables, making it explode and startling the horses. They picked themselves up and attacked, pushing each other outside and leaving the horses to gossip about what happened. “Give up!” bellowed Priest 072486. “Steel over Skin!”

“I’ve heard that before from a robot that left us a while back!” countered Arsha. “She lost that one!”

“She will triumph in the long run!” argued Priest 072486. “The unholiness of flesh shall be purged!” He then attacked with more punches, but Arsha countered with a direct knife-hand jab to his hip joint, rendering him unable to move. Just then, Rosadera appeared.

“This round has ended,” she announced. “The Winner is Arsha. Both of you are worthy enough to fight in this tournament. You will both receive dossiers on other participants once all preliminary rounds are complete and all participants are decided. Welcome, once again, to the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale.” She vanished and returned Arsha to Vorton while Priest 072486 was returned to his world.

* * *

“Well done, all of you!” praised Death as she heard the stories of their bouts.

“Godzilla forfeited?!” squeaked Richard. “That’s not like him!”

“How’d he even understand what all this meant?” asked Jazz.

“He and the other Kaiju,” explained Megumi, “were genetically altered and shrunk down to look like us...somewhat. He still had his powers.”

“So, it’s the same Godzilla that helped us beat Vortech?” asked Batman.

“The same,” replied Megumi. “Now, we wait until the preliminary rounds are finished and all competitors are selected.”

“How many are we expecting?” asked Optimus.

“There will be 32 competitors once all of them are decided,” explained Death. “There will be two normal rounds, then the quarterfinals, then semifinals, then the final round and a round for the two losers of the semifinals to decide who will take Third Place.”

“If one of us is going to keep the Master Wand out of enemy hands,” declared Arsha, “we all need to get to the semifinals.”

“She’s right,” agreed Optimus. “We can’t run the risk of other people using it to invade our universes with evil intentions.”

“Agreed,” confirmed Megumi. “That thing needs to be locked away and only one of us will get that chance. Until we reach the semifinals, we’re all in this together.”

“Then we need to start...” Arsha’s sentence was interrupted by an alarm.

“All inhabitants of Vorton, emergency!” called POmega. “A Shocker Rift fleet has decloaked with the _Dominus_ and two unidentified ships at the head! I repeat, Shocker Rift is attacking!”

“Battle stations!” ordered Megumi. She, Optimus, and Arsha headed to the Gateway room. “Do we have a visual?” asked Megumi.

“We do,” replied Rusty. “Projecting images now.” The mystery ships came on screen and Optimus and Arsha blanched a bit. One of the ships looked like a bunch of swords while the other had slender pincer claws on each side of its keel.

“Of all ships!” groaned Optimus. “I thought it was still under repairs!”

“You know one of them?” asked Megumi.

“It’s the Decepticon flagship, the _Nemesis_!” replied Optimus.

“I guess it’s a safe bet to assume Megatron’s on that ship,” muttered Megumi.

“And the other one is Dr. Borg’s experimental ship, the _Scorpion_ ,” revealed Arsha.

“Three guesses why it’s called that,” mumbled Optimus.

“We’re being hailed by them and the _Dominus_ ,” reported Rusty.

“Open a channel,” ordered Megumi.

“Channel open,” obliged Rusty. Hiro, Megatron, and Dr. Borg appeared on screen with each on the bridge of their respective ships.

“Ah, Megumi!” greeted Megatron. “Good to see you again. I see you’ve met my younger brother, Optimus Prime.”

“And a woman rapidly becoming a thorn in my side,” called Dr. Borg. “How fares the Fae Republic? Still incredibly angry at what Knock-out and Ratbat did?”

“Let’s just say,” replied Arsha as she transferred her hairpiece to her waist, “those specific bots are within the Fae Republic’s Circle of Vengeance.”

“I hypothesized as much,” chuckled Dr. Borg.

“That’s quite a fleet you have there, Hiro,” quipped Megumi. “I take it you’re trying to siege Vorton again?”

“And this time, we will take it,” declared Hiro. “Of course, there is the easier option of you surrendering it to us. It would avoid any bloodshed, since my allies seem squeamish about it for some odd reason.”

“I’m squeamish about UNNECESSARY bloodshed!” hissed Megatron.

“I’m afraid bloodshed will be necessary if you don’t leave at once!” challenged Megumi.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” chuckled Hiro. The call ended.

“Status of shields and weapons?” requested Megumi.

“Shields at maximum,” reported the Brigadier. “All weapons standing by.”

* * *

“The enemy’s shields are raised and their weapons are online!” reported the Shocker Rift Dalek Commander.

“Then, by all means,” declared Hiro, “order all ships to move in for the kill!”

“I obey!” replied the Dalek Commander.


	24. Chapter 24

Vorton was taking a pounding from the combined might of Megatron, Dr. Borg, and Hiro’s forces. Hiroki was trying to thin out the forces with the _Virginia_. It made various passes at the _Nemesis_ , but couldn’t reasonably scratch its shields. Still, Megatron saw it as an annoyance that needed immediate attention. “How effective will our weapons be on that ship?” he asked Thundercracker at Tactical.

“Theoretically, we would obliterate it,” replied Thundercracker, “but there’s one flaw that ship is taking advantage of; it’s too small for us to get a decent target-lock on it.”

“Dr. Borg is hailing us,” called Soundwave.

“Put it through,” ordered Megatron. Dr. Borg came on screen.

“I’m having Attack Wings 2 through 4 deal with that gnat buzzing around you,” she answered.

“Excellent,” praised Megatron. “Anything I can do for you?”

“There IS the matter of a shield generator that’s exposed on the front-most ring of asteroids,” mused Dr. Borg.

“Got that thing in our sights!” called Thundercracker.

“Then, by all means,” declared Megatron. “Fire.” Thundercracker unleashed a torpedo and reduced the shield generator to dust.

“...How is that possible?” quizzed Dr. Borg.

“Sir,” called Thundercracker, “enemy shield integrity has not made any significant decrease.”

“Optimus’ doing, most likely,” mused Megatron.

* * *

“Nice tweaking of the shield generator code, Prime,” praised Megumi.

“Well, I WAS a data clerk before I got the Matrix,” replied Optimus. “I’d be a fool if I didn’t practice my skills.”

“Shields are holding,” reported Rusty. “...Wait...we’re being probed inside!”

“What?!” yelped Megumi. Just then, an old Cyber-mite self-destructed. “Hiro must have left that when we had that exchange!” growled Megumi.

* * *

“Shield frequency retrieved!” called the Communications Officer on the _Dominus_.

“Alter our weapons to match that frequency!” ordered Hiro.

“Weapons adjusted!” reported Tactical.

“Fire!” shouted Hiro. The enemy fleet fired on Vorton and managed to damage it.

* * *

“They’ve figured out our shield frequency!” called Rusty.

“We’re being boarded!” reported the Brigadier. “Shocker Rift, the Seekers, and Jansha are flooding the Promenade!”

“Oh boy, this isn’t as rosy as I remember,” gulped a voice. Megumi turned to see...70-year-old Megumi!

“Mirai-Megumi!” she breathed.

“I take it she’s from your future?” guessed Optimus.

“She is,” replied Megumi. “She’s me.”

“And I need to find Henry Zhou,” explained Mirai-Megumi. “Where is he?”

“Medical ward,” replied Megumi. Mirai-Megumi then looked around.

“I’m near enough to it,” she declared before running off.

“Wait, aren’t you going to help?!” called Arsha.

“No, but I can get you one who can,” replied Mirai-Megumi as she left.

“...Not Dr. Zhou!” groaned Megumi.

* * *

“Well, I must say,” gulped Jandro as he looked around the medical ward while Vorton shook from the weapons fire, “I never expected to be at the center of a war zone again!”

“Any that I’ve read about?” asked Swalmu.

“The Battle of Broken Tears,” replied Jandro.

“I was there as well!” called Twaldar.

“The final battle of the War of Stars, ending the First Age of Unity,” mused Swalmu.

“Could we save the nostalgia for later?!” protested Agus. “We need to take command of the situation!”

“Well, we ARE Kamen Riders now!” suggested Wilson.

“A capital idea, in my humble opinion!” replied Jandro as they pulled out their Chronicle Drivers and fastened them to their waists. “Dr. Zhou, I trust you can heal us if things go awry?”

“That’s what I’m here for,” answered Henry.

“Ah, there you are!” called a voice. It was Mirai-Megumi. The men gawked at her.

“I knew humans age,” gulped Twaldar, “but not that fast!”

“I’m not the Megumi from now,” explained Mirai-Megumi. “I’m her at age 70.”

“...The future?!” protested Twaldar.

“Yep!” confirmed Mirai-Megumi.

“First we’re crossing dimensions, now we’re crossing timelines!” snarled Agus.

“Just ensuring the future plays out as it should,” elaborated Mirai-Megumi as she pulled out a Chronicle Driver. “Let’s see,” she mused. “Ah, yes, Sento-san gave Jandro, Agus, and Wilson theirs; Woz gave Swalmu and Twaldar theirs, so all that’s left is you, Dr. Zhou.”

“...Oh no, you don’t!” argued Henry. “I’m already tied up in medical duties!”

“Shocker Rift has Daleks with them right now!” replied Mirai-Megumi. “They’re not too choosy about who they kill!”

“I hardly think that they’ll bother killing us all if they need workers!” countered Henry. “Besides, my place is in an examination room, tending to patients!”

“You won’t get that chance if you don’t fight!” insisted Mirai Megumi.

“I’m a doctor, not a commando!” declared Henry.

“Emily’s a doctor,” Mirai-Megumi pointed out. “So are Marshii and Ratchet. I see them on the battlefield right now.” Henry looked outside and could, indeed, see Emily as Touché with Ratchet and Marshii holding off a boarding party making its way to the medical ward.

“...I’m going to hate myself in the morning!” groaned Henry as he took the belt.

“I knew you’d make the right choice!” cheered Mirai-Megumi. “Well, sayonara, Minna-san!” She then left the area through a time portal. When it shut, Henry fastened the belt to his waist.

“Chronicle Driver!” it announced.

“Just follow our lead,” advised Jandro as everyone took out their Armor Auto-bios.

“Henshin!” they all called. They inserted their trinkets into the shelves and pressed them down into the Chronicle Drivers.

“Open! Turn! Imagine!” the belts called.

“The Shroud of Cloak!”

“The Venom of Tox!”

“The Tail of Lash!”

“The Fan of Nimbus!”

“The Morningstar of Terra!”

“The Grip of Canopy!”

“The What of What?!” called Henry in confusion. His armor was simple in design and had a blue medical cross between the helmet’s antennae.

“I guess you are Kamen Rider Canopy,” mused Cloak.

“...I guess it makes sense,” mused Henry, Canopy.

“EXTERMINATE!” called a familiar harsh, grating, metallic tone.

“A Droknar?” asked Nimbus. “I thought...” What Nimbus thought was one of his world’s sci-fi monsters rounded the corner and revealed itself to be the Dalek that gave the usual battle cry. “Okay, that’s not a Droknar,” remarked Nimbus.

“We can discuss that later!” declared Terra as he summoned his Morningstar.

“EXTERMIN...!” The Dalek didn’t get far as the Morningstar slammed into its casing and caved its side it, causing it to scream before dying.

“Okay, brutal,” gulped Canopy.

“Over there!” called a voice. Shocker Rift Combatmen swarmed the medical ward.

“Do you have an appointment?” asked Canopy.

“Get them!” called the Combatman leader. The Combatmen then swarmed the medical ward and attacked, knocking over various tools in the process.

“Okay, no, destruction of a place of healing is NOT a thing I’m putting up with today!” snarled Canopy as he summoned a staff looking like Hermes’ Caduceus staff and swung it onto the Combatmen. He then discovered how to convert it into a crossbow and fired.

“Damn spider-monkey!” shouted a Combatman.

“I’m a Snub-nosed monkey!” snapped Canopy.

“What do you call yourself?” taunted another Combatman. “Kamen Rider Flea-picker?”

“Kamen Rider Canopy, actually,” corrected Canopy. “I’ve got plenty of monkey business for you!”

* * *

Megumi had already changed into Royal and was helping in trying to clear the Gateway Room. Optimus and Arsha were involved as well. “I must admit,” called Optimus as he fired on the Daleks, “I never thought I’d believe in Vorton, much less fight for its freedom!”

“I never thought I’d be in another world outside my own!” replied Arsha as she tossed a Combatman aside.

“Focus on the fight, you two!” advised Royal. “If the shields around the Gateway Room fail...” A Dalek shot a console. It exploded and the sound of shields being lowered echoed throughout the room. “Oh no!” groaned Royal.

* * *

“The shields around the Gateway Room have lowered!” called Dr. Borg.

“That’s our que to take the stage!” declared Hiro.

“You heard him!” Megatron boomed at his troops. “Beam us over!”

* * *

“Royal!” warned Rusty as Megatron, Dr. Borg, and Hiro were beamed right into the Gateway Room. Megatron charged at Optimus and they got into a grappling match. Dr. Borg took to the air and fired magic blasts at Arsha. Hiro got out his phone, put his i.d. tag into it, keyed in a code, then thrust it in front of him.

“Henshin!” he called. He then set it into the buckle and became Kamen Rider Rogue. “Kamen Rider Rogue! Stand and deliver!” he announced as he drew his guns and converted them into shōtō mode.

“Megumi, we’re being overrun!” reported POmega as Royal and Rogue engaged in a sword duel.

“Orders, Ma’am?!” called the Brigadier. Royal looked around after shoving Rogue back.

“...Computer, this is Megumi Hishikawa,” she finally announced. “Initiate Program: Hishikawa 1 Niner Alpha.”

“Program cannot be completed unless Richard Saunders authorizes the concurrence program,” reported the computer.

“What are you doing?!” snarled Rogue.

“Richard-chan,” Royal called on the comms.

“Guard here,” replied Richard’s voice. From his response, he was Kamen Rider Guard again. “Did I hear that right? You authorized half the...?”

“Authorize the other half,” ordered Megumi. “If they want Vorton so bad, they can have it!”

“...Computer,” sighed Guard, “this is Richard Saunders. Initiate Program: Saunders 1 Niner Alpha.”

“Program completed and engaged,” reported the computer. “Evacuate Vorton immediately. All computer systems aside from life-support will self-destruct upon all members evacuating.”

“WHAT?!” roared Rogue.

“You’re having Vorton, not our intelligence!” snarled Royal as the evacuation alarm sounded. Rogue charged wildly at her and attempted to take her head, but Royal blocked every blow. Just then, a red tendril intercepted a blow. Reb Rojam was on Vorton!

“How did YOU get here?!” demanded Optimus.

“Hiro sprung me and my DARLING hubby!” replied Reb as she joined the fray. “Arsha, so DELIGHTFUL to see you again!”

“I wish I could say the feeling’s mutual!” hissed Arsha. The three leaders held off the invaders as everyone evacuated through the Gateway.

“All members and allies are evacuated aside from three,” reported the computer after five minutes had passed.

“Prime, Arsha, you two first,” directed Royal.

“What about you?!” protested Optimus.

“I’ll be all right! Go!” urged Megumi.

“Prime, I don’t think she’ll brook any arguments!” insisted Arsha as she made her way to the Gateway. Optimus rolled his optics before he followed Arsha. Royal then managed to cancel her transformation and threw her crown into a console before leaving. The portal in the Gateway shut itself and electricity coursed through the machinery, leaving only life-support online. Rogue roared in frustration as the Decepticons activated lights hidden within their helmets.

“It looks like Program: 1 Niner Alpha was very thorough,” mused Megatron.

“And a very smart move on her part,” praised Dr. Borg. “She had no intention of letting any of her group’s intelligence fall into her enemy’s hands. In all honesty, I’d be a little disappointed if she didn’t attempt to destroy her plans.”

“Yes, very well and good,” interjected Reb, “but the fact is remains, our SACRED bargain is complete. You told me to help you take Vorton and my hubby and I did. Now, I need a way back to my crew, so FRAUGHT with worry.”

“...A deal’s a deal,” sighed Megatron.

“Hold on, we need her!” argued Rogue.

“We really don’t right now,” dismissed Megatron. He turned to a Dalek. “Does our backup rift generator still work?”

“It is still operational!” replied the Dalek.

“Send Reb and her husband home,” ordered Megatron.

“I obey!” replied the Dalek. As the Dalek scuttled off, Megatron knelt down and picked the crown out of the console.

“As if the message couldn’t be any clearer,” he chuckled.

“What message?” hissed Rogue as he canceled his transformation.

“Megumi declared her intention to return,” explained Dr. Borg.

“...Get weapons power online!” barked Hiro to a Combatman. “Return shield power! I want our prize fortified!”

* * *

The people that evacuated had arrived at the new Castle Nerd Skull. They were catching their breath as the Riders powered down. Emily then got a notification on her phone. She looked it up and sighed happily. “The _Virginia_ ’s in Castle Nerd Skull’s new hangar,” she reported.

“Excellent,” replied Megumi. “And our backup systems?”

“All correct,” replied Lukas.

“Megumi, your crown!” yelped Richard.

“I left it behind on purpose, I promise you,” assured Megumi.

“The question remains, what now?” asked Optimus.

“We throw the Ring into Mt. Doom, first,” declared Megumi.

“Sauron wasn’t on Vorton, though,” remarked Richard.

“Ring?” asked Jandro.

“When the first Dark Lord, Morgoth, fell,” explained Gandalf, “Sauron, his lieutenant, took his place and then disguised himself as Annatar, the Lord of Gifts. With his knowledge of craftsmanship, he counseled Elf smiths in creating Rings of Power. Three were given to the Elves, seven to the Dwarves, and nine were given to Men. In secret, he forged a master ring, the One Ring, and poured his very soul into it.”

“Only a last alliance of Elves and Men stopped him in his home of Mordor,” continued Batman. “Then-Prince Isildur then took up his father’s broken sword and used it to get the Ring away from Sauron. It all could have been avoided if he threw it into Mt. Doom, but he didn’t and it eventually was lost until Gollum picked it up, then lost it, then a Hobbit named Bilbo got it before, reluctantly, passing it on to Frodo at Gandalf’s urging.”

“I take it, you did your research in your universe,” mused Gandalf. “Then, I presume you know how our story was supposed to go.”

“You were supposed to die during the battle with the Balrog,” began Batman, “then Boromir should have died by Uruk Hai arrows while defending Frodo, then Frodo and Sam were supposed to reach Mordor alone while guided by Gollum while Merry and Pippen were taken by Saruman’s forces. They then meet you resurrected in white robes, taking Saruman’s place as you do now. Meanwhile, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas pursued the Uruk Hai forces and found their bodies after men from Rohan killed them. Then they met you and you all went to Edoras to free King Théoden from Saruman’s control. You all then went to Helm’s Deep and defended it while Fangorn Forest took care of the rest of the Isengard forces. While that happened, Saruman was held under siege at Orthanc from the Ents and Merry and Pippen. Both groups then reunited and then Pippen looked in the Palantír, seeing Gondor burning. You and Pippen then headed to Gondor to try and raise the defenses while Sauron sent his forces to siege it. Rohan was then convinced to aid Gondor and both armies drove back Mordor’s soldiers while Sam and Frodo went deeper into Mordor. The armies of Men then marched onto Mordor to distract Sauron while Frodo destroyed the Ring and, as an accident, Gollum.”

“Well, Boromir died of three slashes from Kamen Rider Kiri,” explained Gandalf. “Théoden is freed from Saruman’s control and Merry and Pippen have, indeed, encouraged the Ents to take Isengard. The reason I did not die is because you and our friends first met me as Durin’s Bane and I fell in Moria. The rest, I presume, everyone knows.”

“We all told our stories,” replied Batman as he idly flicked a ring of gold into the air. “The chance to permanently finish Sauron’s is right here.” Everyone’s eyes turned to the ring. Batman, satisfied that he got everyone’s attention, held a lighter to the ring and bathed it in the small flame for a few seconds before shutting the lighter off and letting the ring drop to the floor. It didn’t even bounce, just landed with a thud. Megumi knelt down and picked up the ring. Fiery writing then appeared and Megumi’s eyes went wider still.

“One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!” she gasped. There, in her hands, was Sauron’s greatest strength and weakness, the One Ring! “Sauron was on Vorton?! How did you get this off his finger?!”

“Wyldstyle built a sword based off of me,” explained Batman. “I used it to do as Isildur did. His armor collapsed, empty of anything or anyone.”

“Then we have a chance to destroy it!” declared Megumi. “With the destruction of the Ring, Mordor will fall! With Mordor gone, Hiro’s forces are reduced to two-thirds of their original might!”

“He’s also getting help from my home,” supplied Batman.

“And he’s got Lord Business’s robots online as well,” reported Wyldstyle.

“And he’s using monsters that I’ve defeated,” finished Hongo.

“Then those are our goals!” affirmed Megumi.

“What about the 3V2R?” asked Optimus.

“Prime’s right,” agreed Arsha. “We DO have that to consider.”

“Once we take care of Mordor,” replied Megumi, “then we take back Vorton, then we plan for the 3V2R!”

“Sounds like a plan,” chuckled Optimus.

“Then the first step is intel gathering,” declared Arsha.

“Actually, that’s the second step,” countered Megumi.

“...Then what’s step one?” asked Arsha.

“To ask a question to the new Chronicle Riders,” replied Megumi. She then turned to the new guys. “Jandro, Henry, Twaldar, Wilson, Swalmu, Agus, you are under no obligation to fight with us.”

“With respect, yes we are,” countered Jandro. “We’ve had a little chat while you were making plans. I have nothing left for me at home, since my clan was exterminated.”

“I’m very interested in After Academy and seeing other universe,” supplied Swalmu.

“I’m interested in seeing other Elves,” continued Twaldar.

“And what good is biological immortality,” interjected Jandro, “if you don’t keep learning?”

“After Academy sounds excellent to fill any empty void people like me and Jandro feel without giving up our immortality,” supplied Twaldar.

“I’ve learned that combat is, sometimes, necessary,” proclaimed Henry. “Besides, I want to learn more about medicine and After Academy will fulfill that desire nicely.”

“I’m very interested in the artwork produced there,” offered Wilson.

“And while I may have a good pay at G.U.N,” finished Agus, “I sometimes feel forgotten and don’t contribute much. Here, I felt like I contributed more than I did in my life and I feel so fulfilled!”

“Wait, wait, hold up,” called Optimus. “Does this mean you’re not coming home?”

“No, Mr. Prime,” confirmed Jandro. “We want to stay at After Academy and, if Megumi will have us, become members of her group of Kamen Riders.”

“...Jandro Dormu, Swalmu Damfel, Twaldar Endri, Wilson Andrews, Henry Zhou, Agus Atmadja, kneel,” declared Megumi. They all knelt and Megumi summoned got her sword and tapped each shoulder. “Now rise, Duke Jandro Dormu, Lord Swalmu Damfel, Sir Twaldar Endri, Sir Wilson Andrews, Duke Henry Zhou, and Duke Agus Atmadja! Welcome to the Feudal Nerd Society and Vortex Alliance!” They all rose and bowed.

“Congratulations, all of you!” praised Arsha.

“Well, with all that,” declared Megumi, “it’s time for me!”

“Time for you?” asked Richard. “Time for you to what?”

“Given that I’ve got new friends with me and new members of the F.N.S as Chronicle Riders,” replied Megumi, “maybe it’s time...for a change!” She then ducked into a dressing room and went behind a screen. She stayed there for a good hour before coming out in a fluffy dress with shades of blue and white, a large boa of the same color scheme as her dress, a long dress train, a hairpiece adorning the left of her head, and blue eyeshadow and lipstick. “Now, we start planning how to destroy the Ring!” proclaimed Megumi.


	25. Chapter 25

“All right, let’s go over the plan one last time,” declared Megumi once several days had passed and all newcomers had made contact with their homes. “We need to get the Ring to Mordor and get Frodo to throw it into Mt. Doom. I will lead a group consisting of Batman, Richard, Emmanuel, Irina, Brenden, Famine, Tonje, Tanisha, Lacey, Sophie, Swalmu, Jandro, Colleen, Usagi I, Bumblebee, Perceptor, Prowl, Team Sonic, Gorfanth, Lardeth, Oak, Dalengor, and Malak. We get Frodo and Sam into Mordor via the Stairs of Cirith Ungol, cross Mordor unseen, and throw the Ring into the fires of Mt. Doom.”

“While that’s going on,” supplied Hiroki, “I will direct a group consisting of Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Michael, Lukas, Livia, War, Charline, Death, Wilson, Twaldar, Alesandro, Liam, Jason, Mickey, Optimus, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Sira, Team Dark, Malnar, Nazay, Laverda, and Elmar. We will assist Pippen and Gandalf in getting the defenses raised for Minas Tirith and try and hold out.”

“Hopefully, they will hold out until Rohan arrives with my group,” continued Mikhail. “I will be leading Hongo, Haitao, Xiomara, Flora, Victor, Dell, Agus, Foresna, Arsha, Thangred, Melandra, Bashoon, Trema, Natalie, Strongarm, Blackarachnia, Grimlock, Slash, Snarl, Jazz, and Team Chaotix.”

“If and when we drive Mordor’s forces back into the Black Land,” Hiroki went on, “we unite and storm the Black Gates and distract Sauron long enough until Megumi’s group succeeds.”

“When Mt. Doom explodes and Mordor self-destructs,” finished Emily, “the _Virginia_ and Scorpainia’s fleet will finally reveal themselves. I will be in command of the _Virginia_ and will have Joshua, Sheela, Chell, Elphaba, the Brigadier, Rusty, Amelia, Pestilence, Amelia, Henry, Moon-kyung, Peach, Marshii, Thengo, Orthena, Sludge, Swoop, Slag, Ultra Magnus, Team Rose, and Ratchet. We’ll beam you all out, inform everybody of your survival, and, once we return the Hobbits back to the Shire and coronate Aragorn and reunite him with Arwen, we regroup with everyone, chase any survivors of Hiro’s group back to Vorton with a fleet more massive than Shocker Rift’s, chase the bad guys out of our home, and restore it back to how we like it.”

“Excellent!” praised Megumi. “We’re all good. Minna, we all know what’s at stake. If we miss this chance and Sauron gets the Ring back, he’ll have our heads. We must make sure Frodo gets rid of the Ring.”

“A tremendous victory awaits us,” assured Optimus.

“I trust those words are prophetic,” gulped Arsha.

“They are,” replied Optimus.

“Then we should prepare a drink for when we do win,” chuckled Trema.

“Got a bottle of Rock-rum on you?” asked Optimus.

“A bottle?” remarked Trema. “I brought 10 barrels! 2705, there is NO finer vintage!”

“Then let’s make sure we all win so we can use it for a toast,” declared Megumi.

* * *

“Hiro, what, pray tell, are you and your wife doing?” asked Megatron as he arrived at the Gateway Room.

“Checking something out,” replied Hiro as he set Megumi’s crown on Igura’s head. “What do you think?” he asked Igura as he gestured towards a mirror. She looked in the mirror, then her face fell.

“Oh god, I’m fat!” she moaned.

“You’re not fat,” assured Hiro as he held her pregnant frame from behind her. “Is there anything you need?” he whispered in her ear.

“A new head, maybe,” grumbled Megatron.

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?!” snarled Igura as her mood changed. Call it a mood swing if you will, but I’d say her anger, at that moment, was legitimate.

“Perhaps you should remain out of our way until you’ve given birth,” replied Megatron.

“Are you calling my wife useless?!” growled Hiro.

“I’m saying she’s stressing herself out!” answered Megatron. “Sexist though this sounds, a war zone is no place for a pregnant woman!”

“This ISN’T a war zone!” argued Hiro.

“Give it time!” countered Megatron. “Megumi’s going to return, you can count on it!”

“And we’ll be able to hold her off!” insisted Hiro. “Stop being so unreasonable!”

“Hey, hey, hey, make some love right now!” called a voice. It was Dr. Borg’s Goblin financier, Tormo. He had a tray with a beverage on it.

“Ah, Tormo,” greeted Hiro. “I take it that’s the decaf?”

“Decaf what?” asked Megatron.

“It’s the first attempt at decaffeinated Goblin coffee!” replied Tormo. “Doing a little market research. Go on, try it!” Igura took the drink and sipped it before making a face.

“Horrible!” she gagged.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” soothed Hiro before he tried it. “...Ugh, Tormo!” he protested.

“I gave it my best shot!” protested Tormo. “The removal of caffeine from beverages has plagued restaurateurs and bartenders for eons! Not even our best magic can do any better!”

“I’m trying to get Igura off of caffeine, not poison her!” growled Hiro.

“Okay, now who’s being unreasonable?!” argued Igura. “You make me sound like some kind of addict! I have one, maybe one and a half, cups a day!”

“Sweet Eagle,” replied Hiro, “I simply don’t want our daughter to be dependent on caffeine.”

“You’re being ridiculous!” hissed Igura.

“Don’t bother reasoning with him,” interjected Dr. Borg as she came in. “Pregnancy always gets a man in a tizzy, not that that’s always bad. It DOES indicate that the man cares about the child.”

“Excuse me, Doctor,” argued Hiro, “this isn’t the first baby I had!”

“Excuse ME!” replied Igura. “Your first wife had Megumi! You shouldn’t tell me what to do!”

“Not to give total credence to Hiro’s behavior,” remarked Dr. Borg, “but you are carrying HIS child as well as yours. He DOES have some say.”

“Even if he IS leasing out your time,” interjected Tormo, “Hiro HAS certain rights.”

“...Leasing out my time?” asked Igura as venom dripped in her voice.

“Back home, pregnancy is when a man is renting a woman’s time in caring for a child and has to compensate her for her time,” explained Tormo.

“...RENTING?!” roared Hiro and Igura. Tormo decided to beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

A portal had opened on the Promenade, a portal of Caan’s design. Caan stepped out of it and looked around. He then inched his way towards a shopping area. As he crept in, he failed to notice one of his old Dalek mates. “Unauthorized humanoid detected!” it barked.

“Peace, old brother!” called Caan. “I’m here to help.”

“Why should the Daleks accept help from you?” demanded the Dalek.

“Because I know how to get the Skaro Daleks back into their original casings with no repercussions, and I know what the Emperor is,” replied Caan. The Dalek became a little less twitchy.

“The Creator is the Emperor!” barked the Dalek. “He has joined us in...!”

“Shocker Rift propaganda, I’m afraid,” interrupted Caan. “It’s actually a mutant bred from a Combatman’s cells. I have proof. Check it to see that I’m not lying.” He produced a data-pad for the Dalek to examine.

“...If it IS the truth you speak,” continued the Dalek, “then what hope do we have? We are doomed to be slaves to inferior life-forms!”

“I know how to extricate you from the False Emperor’s control,” offered Caan. “But, we must do it carefully and quietly. If Hiro finds out, you really WILL be doomed to slavery. Even then, after you ARE freed, you must wait until proof of Mordor’s fall reaches you.” The Dalek’s eyestalk drooped slightly downwards and moved from side to side as it considered its next move before deciding. The eyestalk then faced Caan.

“I must consult with the true Dalek Supreme!” declared the Dalek as it took the pad. “You will have our decision within the hour!”

“I’m sure the true Dalek Supreme will do what’s best for Dalek Supremacy,” purred Caan. The Dalek trundled off to find the Dalek Supreme. Caan then activated a communicator. “Metaltron, this is Caan, the seeds of doubt against Hiro are planted. I repeat, the Daleks are about to be free. Requesting immediate return.”

“I obey!” replied Metaltron. A rift opened for Caan and he stepped through.

* * *

“All contents confirmed!” barked a Scientist Dalek of the Skaro breed. All Daleks on the private comms were of Skarosian origin. “Caan can free us!”

“Then we must accept his offer!” replied the Dalek Supreme. “When we return to our original casings and are freed from the explosives, Skaro will be closed off to Shocker Rift and anyone staying behind will be exterminated! Shocker Rift will fall! Contact Caan with the frequency encoded on the pad!”

“I obey!” replied a Dalek.

* * *

Soundwave had finally learned the operations of the Gateway and its computer, so he was on monitor duty as usual. He idly flicked through a pleasure channel while keeping his main attention on rift activity. He then heard a ping in his head. It was from Middle Earth. “What the?” he muttered. When he sifted through the information, his optics went wide! “Emergency! Emergency!” he called on the general comms. “Dudes, Autobots have been sighted marching with Théoden! Repeat, Autobots are marching with Rohan!”

“What?!” replied Megatron’s voice.

“There’s more!” continued Soundwave. “Vortex Riders have been sighted at Minas Tirith and Megumi’s reaching Mordor’s western borders!”

“So that’s why she disabled all non-life-support systems!” theorized Dr. Borg. “She still has a way to circumvent us!”

“We need to stop them immediately!” declared Megatron. “Mordor HAS to be their ultimate target, since Sauron’s reduced to being a flaming eye atop Barad-dûr again!”

“There is no reason to panic,” assured Hiro. “Mordor has been augmented by our technology. The Orcs will be able to get the Ring back to Sauron and we’ll be able to defeat them soundly.”

“I find it wise not to underestimate the enemy,” advised Megatron.

“Fine, we can send some other troops, if you’re so paranoid about it,” sighed Hiro.

“Seekers, stop the Rohan march!” ordered Megatron.

“Jansha, weaken Gondor!” commanded Dr. Borg.

“And I suppose we can employ Shelob to stop them, since she’s more powerful than ever as a Transformer,” mused Hiro.

“...Shelob’s a what?” asked Megatron.

* * *

A portal opened as Sam and Frodo met Megumi’s group at the edge of the Morgul Vale. “Never thought I’d try this again,” muttered Frodo.

“Well, we’re here to help,” assured Megumi, “and, this time, there’s no Gollum to guide you.”

“Why would that stinker guide us into Mordor?” asked Sam.

“We’ll tell you later,” replied Richard. “Right now, we’ve got some scaling to do.”

“Scaling?” asked Frodo.

“We’re climbing the mountains,” explained Prowl, shuddering. Megumi noticed. Bumblebee saw her glance at Prowl and smirked.

“There are only two Autobots I’ve heard of with a fear of heights,” chuckled Bumblebee. “One of them is Prowl, the other is, ironically, the Aerialbot leader.”

“You could have said something!” Megumi hissed at Prowl.

“The mission is all that matters!” declared Prowl.

“Well, the mission’s going to be screwy if not all teammates are fully prepared!” snapped Megumi.

“I HAVE put aside my acrophobia in certain...” Prowl stopped and had his attention snatched by something else. “Everyone...” he warned.

“That’s definitely marching we’re hearing!” gulped Jandro.

“Hide!” hissed Megumi. Everyone got off the road before the Orc army could see them. Gorshagh was leading the march as the Kiri Zecter sat in his hand. A screech then echoed throughout the Morgul Vale as the Lord of the Nazgûl flew on a mechanical Fell Beast with his new motorcycle embedded into it. His new biker gear evoked his old armor. He shrieked and the Orcs continued marching, arming their new weapons that Shocker Rift had provided. It took over an hour for the Orcs to clear out of the Morgul Vale. Once it was confirmed safe, Megumi’s group looked upwards.

“Too high for a grappling hook,” mused Batman.

“Zephyrs and Vampires tend not to go straight up that high,” muttered Swalmu.

“I can’t really take everyone up as I don’t have that kind of strength,” remarked Tails.

“And our vehicle modes can only go so high unless we’re in combat mode,” replied Perceptor. “Even then, my vehicle mode’s a mobile lab station.”

“Then there’s only one thing for it,” declared Megumi. “We have to scale it.”

“Not all of us are that prepared for rock-climbing,” countered Emmanuel as he gestured to his dress.

“Then there’s only one option,” offered Bumblebee. Everyone gave the Autobot scout their full attention.

* * *

“You realize having them on us as we climb,” whimpered Prowl, “won’t make us go any faster!” He had Gorfanth, Lardeth, Oak, Dalengor, Malak, Jandro, and Swalmu holding onto him.

“It was the best option I could come up with, given the circumstances!” protested Bumblebee as he carried Team Sonic, Colleen, Usagi I, Sophie, and Lacey.

“Ja, well, next time we do this,” grumbled Perceptor as he carried Megumi, Batman, Richard, Emmanuel, Irina, Brenden, Famine, Tonje, and Tanisha, “we’re bringing a rocket sled that can carry everyone.”

“Jandro, stop moving around so much!” protested Gorfanth. “You’re upsetting the balance by moving!”

“Sorry!” whispered Jandro. “I just can’t keep my eyes off Brenden.”

“...Do you have a crush on him?” asked Gorfanth.

“Well, he admitted the same to me when Megumi, Arsha, and Optimus were fighting their preliminary rounds,” replied Jandro.

“Then why not ask him out?” inquired Gorfanth.

“After this adventure, I think I will,” mused Jandro.

“There!” called Megumi as she pointed to a tunnel’s entrance in the mountains.

“I see it!” called Prowl. He buried his fear of heights a little longer as he led the climb to the entrance. He wanted solid ground under his feet as fast as possible. They all arrived at the tunnel’s mouth and rested for a bit. “Bumblebee,” panted Prowl, “never suggest rock-climbing to me as a bonding activity, EVER!”

“Noted, Sir,” replied Bumblebee. “Okay, who else could use a top-off on their internal Energon reserves?”

“I think that will be splendid!” cheered Perceptor.

“We’re taking a breather, then,” declared Megumi. Everyone sat down as the Autobots got their rations out. Megumi arched an eyebrow when she saw how little Bumblebee drank. “I thought you said you needed Energon?” she asked.

“I asked if everyone needed a top-off,” corrected Bumblebee.

“Perceptor and I needed more Energon from that climb,” continued Prowl. “Bumblebee’s the most efficient in terms of Energon consumption.”

“That usually happens when a bot like me is so sho...” Bumblebee was struggling to say the word, “...sho...short!” He then curled up into a ball to hide his embarrassment.

“He admitted it!” Perceptor whispered to Prowl.

“He’s starting to face reality!” replied Prowl.

“Well, shortness-acknowledgement aside,” declared Richard, “I could use some food. Mr. Gamgee, is there enough Lembas for us all?”

“More than enough,” replied Sam. He divided up the Elven-bread and everyone was pleasantly surprised.

“It’s sweet!” praised Jandro.

“Almost like the Elven-bread of home,” chuckled Swalmu.

“Mister Frodo, you need some...Frodo? Mister Frodo?!” Sam became alarmed as he couldn’t find Frodo.

“Of all the...FRODO! NOT YET! WAIT FOR US!” called Megumi. Everyone got up and gave pursuit of the wayward Hobbit.


	26. Chapter 26

The Rohirrim army was resting at Dunharrow, their refuge. Théoden spoke with Mikhail in private as he looked towards the other members of his team. “Are you sure about them?” he asked.

“I don’t know about a few of them,” replied Mikhail, “but I DO know that my friends are fighters par excellence. With them around, we can’t help but win.”

“But who will protect any of their children?” asked Théoden.

“...You’re not referring to the women in my team, are you?” warned Mikhail.

“How long have they been in combat?” continued Théoden. “Who has been protecting the younger ones or their homes?”

“They do that just fine on the battlefield!” growled Mikhail. “I find it best not to question a woman’s physical prowess or cunning.” By that, he gave the indication that he would have his way. Théoden wisely decided to drop it and left him to check on something else.

“Not used to seeing women in battle?” guessed Arsha as she approached Mikhail.

“I’ve never understood it,” muttered Mikhail. “Éowyn, his niece, is a shieldmaiden!”

“Not every woman is made for war,” replied Arsha. “One of my spouses’, Falnii, her preferred battlefield is a negotiations table.”

“Yes, but not all MEN are made for war, either!” grumbled Mikhail. “Théoden’s not moving his pieces right!”

“Speaking of moving pieces,” remarked Arsha, “are you the one that set up a chessboard in my tent and commands the white pieces?”

“...Nyet, why?” asked Mikhail.

“Because every time I move one of the black pieces and turn my attention away from the game, a white piece moves,” explained Arsha. “Right now, White moved one of its Pawns to King’s Knight 3.”

“What were the moves so far?” asked Mikhail.

“White began with a Pawn to Queen’s Bishop 4,” recalled Arsha, “then I moved a Black Pawn to Queen 3, then White Pawn to King’s Bishop 4, then Black Pawn to King’s Rook 3, then White Pawn to King 3, then Black Pawn to King’s Knight 4, then White Knight to King’s Bishop 3, then Black Pawn to King 3, then White Knight to Queen’s Rook 3, then Black Pawn to Queen’s Bishop 3, then White Pawn to Queen’s Knight 3, then Black Knight to King’s Bishop 3, and now we’re at White Pawn to King’s Knight 3.”

“Do you...need any help?” asked Mikhail.

“No, I think I have a move in mind,” replied Arsha. “I just need to find out who I’m playing against. It’s like the game is following me!”

“You mean, it started in your home?” asked Mikhail.

“Yes,” confirmed Arsha, “and it...where’s he going?” Arsha pointed to Aragorn as he came out of a tent.

“If things are going according to plan,” chuckled Mikhail, “he’s just received the sword called Andúril, Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil, the blade that first severed the Ring from Sauron.” Aragorn then began preparing Brego, his horse.

“He’s not leaving, is he?!” yelped Arsha. Éowyn then ran up to Aragorn.

“Why are you doing this?!” she demanded of Aragorn. “The war lies to the east! You cannot leave on the eve of battle! You cannot abandon the men! We need you here!”

“Why have you come?” asked Aragorn.

“Do you not know?” asked Éowyn.

“...Lady, no!” hissed Arsha. Aragorn and Éowyn heard her as she ran up to them. “I’ve seen that look in your eyes before! I’ve made such looks towards my lovers!”

“He is loved by everyone here!” insisted Éowyn.

“And especially you,” observed Arsha.

“It is but a shadow and a thought that you love,” Aragorn then answered to Éowyn. “I cannot give you what you seek.” Éowyn backed off, stunned and in tears at his answer. “I have wished you joy since I first saw you.”

“...Okay, cruel,” remarked Arsha. Aragorn then mounted Brego and headed to the entrance to the mountain.

“Just where do you think you’re off to?” asked the gruff voice of Gimli.

“Not this time,” replied Aragorn. “This time, you must stay, Gimli.”

“Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?” asked Legolas as he joined Aragorn and Gimli.

“You might as well accept it,” rumbled Gimli, “we’re going with you, Laddie.” Aragorn smiled as Legolas and Gimli mounted Legolas’ horse. As they moved into the mountain’s entrance, the Rohirrim stared in surprise.

“There he goes,” mused Strongarm.

“He leaves because there is no hope,” guessed Gamling, the second-in-command of all Rohirrim forces.

“He leaves because he must,” countered Théoden.

“Too few have come!” protested Gamling. “We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor or their allies!”

“No, we cannot,” replied Théoden, “but we will meet them in battle nonetheless!”

“Who says we’re gonna lose?” asked Strongarm. “I foresee victory! Our tenacity will win the day!”

“Tenacity alone cannot win a war,” replied Gamling.

“No,” conceded Arsha, “but it’s a damn good supplement to boost our chances! I don’t know about you all, but I’m gonna fight to win! Sauron may try and break our spirits, but I intend to show him that he needs something more than superior numbers to break me!”

“As will I!” cheered Mikhail.

“And me!” called Strongarm.

“...Then so will we!” declared Théoden. The Rohirrim cheered as the sun came up.

* * *

Thundercracker looked at the Orc Army and groaned. “What kind of soldiers are they?!” he wailed.

“Quit whining!” snapped Starscream. “We have the troops needed to stop the enemy’s march.”

“And we’ve got three prisoners!” chimed in Skywarp.

“What value are the prisoners to the Rohirrim?!” protested Thundercracker. As the Seekers argued, the Orcs grumbled.

“I’m starving!” growled one. “We ain’t had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!”

“Yeah!” called another. “Why can’t we have some meat?!” The Orc’s eyes then fell on the three prisoners Skywarp was talking about. One had a Beatle’s style haircut, the second had his red, curly hair lining only the back of the head, and the last was bald and fat. “What about them?” asked the second Orc. “They’re fresh!” The Seekers stopped arguing long enough to hear what was going on. They turned to the Orcs and stomped towards them.

“Hey! Back off!” called Skywarp.

“No!” roared Thundercracker.

“They are NOT for eating!” snarled Starscream. A pair of Orcs got the three prisoners onto their feet as another Orc looked them over.

“What about their legs?” asked the Orc. “They don’t need those! They look tasty!”

“I said, back off!” roared Skywarp as his blade got between the Orc and the prisoners.

“The prisoners go with us alive and unspoiled!” snarled Starscream.

“Alive?” asked the Orc planning to take the prisoners’ legs. “Why alive? Do they give good sport?”

“They’re our hostages,” explained Starscream. “Apparently, they’re friends of the Vortex Riders. They stay alive if Rohan backs off. If not, they’re yours to deal with.”

“Just a mouthful!” urged the second Orc. “A bit off the fat one’s flank!” His head was then liberated from his neck by the Orc Commander.

“Looks like meat’s back on the menu, boys!” he announced. The Orcs then feasted on their dead comrade’s corpse.

“Hey! Jiggers!” called one of the prisoners to his friends. He nodded his head in a direction away from the Orcs. Skywarp idly flicked the dead Orc’s spleen away from his shoulder as the Orcs messily devoured it.

“Disgusting!” shuddered Starscream.

“I’ve never seen organics act this way!” agreed Thundercracker. “Hey, you three, how savage can you...WHERE’D THEY GO?!” The three prisoners were gone! At Thundercracker’s yelp, everyone stopped whatever activities they were engaged in and saw the spot the prisoners used to be in.

“FIND THEM!” ordered the Orc Commander.

* * *

“Boy, that was a narrow escape!” panted the black-haired prisoner.

“You’re telling me!” gasped the bald prisoner. “That guy wanted to carve me up!”

“Over there!” called a voice. The three yelped and peeked over the bushes, seeing a pair of Rohirrim, Melandra, Grimlock, and Haitao.

“We gotta find a way out of here!” gulped the red-headed prisoner.

“I got it!” cheered the black-haired prisoner.

“I hope so,” gulped the bald prisoner. “Because if you don’t, we’ll get it!”

“Quiet!” hissed the black-haired prisoner as he poked the bald one’s eyes.

“Wait a minute, look!” called the red-headed prisoner. He pointed to Haitao’s Vortex Driver.

“Wait a minute, I’ve seen that before!” whispered the bald one.

“Yeah, in the monster’s home universe!” cheered the black-haired one. “That’s the same kind of belt Megumi’s future wore!”

“It’s the Vortex Riders!” called the red-headed one.

“Over here!” shouted the bald one, attracting the attention of the search party. Haitao immediately recognized them.

“It’s Moe, Larry, and Curly!” he called to his party. “Help me untie them!” The party got their knives out and cut the Stooges’ bonds.

“Thanks, boys!” bid Moe.

“What are you doing here?” asked Grimlock.

“That rat, Hiro, kidnapped us!” replied Moe.

“We were settling in nicely as rulers of Moronica!” supplied Larry.

“I’d like to get my hands on Hiro!” snarled Curly. “I’ll dash his head against the wall! I’ll rip both his legs off! I’ll annihilate him! I’ll...!” someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked around and yelped at seeing Moe’s face.

“We’re marching to Gondor in the morning,” reported Melandra. “That way seems to be the safest route.”

“Bad idea!” yelped Larry.

“The Orcs that had us are over that way, probably still looking for us,” explained Moe. “So are those jet robots.”

“Jet robots?” asked Grimlock. “Do they look alike?”

“Aside from the different colors, they’re almost the same,” replied Curly.

“A Seeker Trine!” growled Grimlock. “If we can safely believe Megatron’s involved, it’s probably Starscream’s Trine!”

“Then we need to find another way quick!” declared Haitao. “Let’s all head back to camp and tell Théoden about this!”

* * *

Over in Minas Tirith, Hiroki and Gandalf came out of the throne room and into the Courtyard where the White Tree stood. Lukas and Optimus were looking around. “Imagine,” Lukas chuckled to himself. “Last time I was here, we were fighting the Riddler and the Balrog. Now, here we are, ready to fight Mordor.”

“If we can get some sense into Denethor, perhaps we can!” growled Gandalf.

“He’s had his cup of depresso today?” snarked Optimus.

“Idiot’s sent Faramir to Western Osgiliath with no proper preparations!” explained Hiroki.

“Now?!” yelped Optimus. “We were supposed to help him!”

“Denethor sent him in secret,” reported Gandalf, “long before the audience we just held with him!”

“This is NOT going to be a moment where I want to say, ‘I told you so’,” sighed Optimus.

“Guys, Mordor’s coming!” called Wyldstyle. Indeed, at the Pelennor Fields, the host from Mordor arrived. As predicted, it was augmented with Shocker Rift’s technology and weapons. Laser cannons were dispersed among the ranks of Orcs. The troops were armed with laser rifles. The Nine rode on mechanical Fell Beasts controlled by their new motorcycles. Daleks flanked the Nine in the air. Leading the whole thing, in vehicle mode, was a foe Optimus could recognize over the radio.

“Megatron!” he snarled.

“My Lord, Denethor!” called a soldier, Irolas, as more carried Faramir’s body up to the courtyard on a stretcher. Denethor came out of the throne room and ran to Faramir’s body.

“Faramir!” he called. “Say not that he has fallen!”

“They were outnumbered,” reported Irolas. “None survived.”

* * *

“Fear!” chuckled the Orc Commander. “The city is rank with it! Let us ease their pain! Release the prisoners!”

“Catapults!” ordered the Orc Second-in-Command. The catapults launched their ammunition into the city. The soldiers got a good look at the ammunition, the heads of the Orcs’ prisoners.

* * *

“My sons are spent!” whimpered Denethor. “My line has ended!” Pippen looked over Faramir’s body as Cliffjumper activated a scanner.

“It’s not over!” called Cliffjumper.

“He’s alive!” supplied Pippen.

“The House of Stewards has failed!” continued Denethor.

“Denethor, aren’t you listening?!” protested Optimus.

“He needs medicine, my Lord!” answered Pippen.

“My line has ended!” insisted Denethor as he stumbled to the edge of the courtyard.

“Don’t be stupid!” shouted Optimus.

“Rohan has deserted us!” whispered Denethor as he saw the legions of Orcs and Daleks.

“Denethor! Can you not hear the catapults smashing into the city?!” shouted Ironhide.

“Théoden’s betrayed me!” hissed Denethor.

“YOUR CITY IS LITERALLY CRUMBLING ALL AROUND YOU!” shouted War. Denethor then leaned over the edge to shout as loud as he could.

“ABANDON YOUR POSTS!” he ordered. “FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!” At that moment, Gandalf had enough! He whacked Denethor several times over with his staff.

“That’s it, then,” declared Hiroki. “PREPARE FOR BATTLE!”

“AUTOBOTS, TO THE AIR!” shouted Optimus. As the Autobots took off, the Riders took out their respective belts.

“HENSHIN!” called all the Riders.

“Open! Turn! Imagine!” called the Chronicle Drivers.

“The Tail of Lash!”

“The Morningstar of Terra!”

“The Crossbow of Striker!”

“The Shield of Highland!”

“The Roller of Turf!”

“The Keyblade of Lux!”

“TATAKAI!” (FIGHT) shouted Hiroki, Kamen Rider Sengoku. Everyone charged to the gates to stop the combined armies of Mordor and Shocker Rift.


	27. Chapter 27

The battle was long and laborious for both sides. Minas Tirith’s catapults flung its own rubble onto the enemy, but it wasn’t enough deter them. The archers were shooting at the siege towers the trolls were pushing. “Not at the towers!” called Gandalf. “Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls!” One of the towers then hit the wall and opened up to release the Orcs and Combatmen. Other Orcs and Combatmen were on the ground, trying to breach the gate, but turned when failing to do so.

“What are you doing, you useless scum?!” roared the Orc Commander.

“The door won’t give! It’s too strong!” reported the Second-in-Command.

“Did we not give you breaching equipment?!” shouted Megatron as he stormed up to the Orc in Robot Mode.

“They’ve cast shields!” replied the Second-in-Command. “Nothing can breach it!”

“...With its upgrades, Grond will breach it!” chuckled the Orc Commander. “Bring out the Wolf’s head!” Grond, the Hammer of the Underworld, made its appearance to the chanting of its name. Optimus then sighted Megatron, grabbed a few Daleks, and hurled them onto his foe’s head.

“HEY!” protested Megatron. He then looked up to see who split the Daleks open onto him. “Prime!” he snarled as Optimus landed, his battle mask deployed.

“One shall stand, one shall fall!” declared the Autobot leader.

“Why throw away your life so recklessly?” asked Megatron.

“That’s a question you should ask yourself, Megatron!” taunted Optimus. Megatron shifted his feet, ready for action.

“No,” he hissed. “I’ll crush you with my bare hands!” He leapt onto Optimus and began a gorgeous row with him! Kämpfer managed to get a look as he fired into the Orcs.

“Someone has to help Prime!” he called.

“Pick the enemy off!” ordered Ironhide to the rest of the team. “That’s all we can do!”

“But we have to...!” protested Kämpfer.

“Stay away, kid!” replied Ironhide. “That’s Prime’s battle!” The fight lasted well into the night. As they fought, Denethor led a procession with Faramir carried on a backboard.

“I am Steward of the House of Anárion,” he declared. “Thus have I walked, and thus now I will sleep. Gondor is lost. There is no hope for Men.” As the procession went across a bridge, Denethor paused to look at the battle below. “Why do the fools fly? Better to die sooner than late, for die we must.” He continued the procession until they reached the burial halls.

* * *

Megumi continued leading her team through Shelob’s lair in pursuit of Frodo. “FRODO!” she shouted, continuing the call as her team did. Perceptor then tripped into the webbing, noticing its construction as he did.

“Fascinating!” he breathed. “This webbing is laced with Energon, the same way Blackarachnia makes her web!”

“Of course, she’d learn that,” sighed Megumi.

“What do you mean?” asked Prowl.

“At the beginning of the Vortech Wars,” explained Irina, “she consumed a Transformers Protoform and was subsequently altered.”

“Altered?” repeated Bumblebee.

“She IS a Transformer!” elaborated Megumi.

“...Shelob? The Shadow Spider? She’s able to turn into a robot like us?!” yelped Bumblebee.

“LOOK!” called Sam. He pointed out the short Elven sword, Sting. He found the Phial of Galadriel next to it as well. They were both caught in the web. Megumi and Emmanuel freed them from the web and handed them to Sam. “Me?” he asked.

“Samwise Gamgee,” replied Megumi, “I can’t think of a stouter Hobbit worthy of wielding Sting.” Just then, everyone heard a groan.

“Mister Frodo!” yelped Sam. Everyone charged down the tunnel to see Shelob wrapping Frodo up in her web. Sam tightened his grip on the sword and phial and strode towards the Spawn of Ungoliant. “Let him go, you filth!” he hissed. “LET HIM GO!” Shelob carelessly dropped Frodo. “You will not touch him again!” declared Sam.

“HENSHIN!” called the Riders.

“Open! Turn! Imagine!” announced the Chronicle Drivers.

“The Shroud of Cloak!”

“The Fan of Nimbus!”

“The Staff of Crescent!”

“The Hammer of Slam!” Everyone charged at the spider, but she went higher to get more room to strike.

“Shelob, TERRORIZE!” she shouted. She then went from monstrous spider to bipedal robot with three-digited claws for hands. She was about a meter taller than Prowl.

“Come on, then! Finish it!” challenged Sam.

“My pleasure, Halfling!” hissed Shelob as she pulled out her firearm. Prowl tackled her and attempted to wrestle the gun away from her. Bumblebee leapt onto her back and tried to get a decent shot in, but she bucked the two mechs off of her.

“No choice, then!” sighed Perceptor. He then took out a small device, flicked it into the sky, gathered energy into his palm, then thrust it into the air. “CYBER KEY POWER!” he announced. The device then returned and fitted into the back of his lens and turning, making it split in half and gather energy into it. He then fired a large laser beam at Shelob, but she dodged the attack, then hurled a large boulder at him. Perceptor was out, leaving Team Sonic to use their team attack.

“SONIC OVERDRIVE!” they announced as Tails kicked Sonic into the air, giving him height enough to do a Light Speed Attack, doing his signature Spin Dash at higher speeds and bouncing on Shelob multiple times. Shelob then grabbed Sonic and threw him into his teammates.

“Final Attack!” called the Vortex Drivers.

“Final Pen Stroke!” announced the Chronicle Drivers.

“RIDER ARCH KICK!”

“RIDER CLIMB KICK!”

“RIDER FAMINE KICK!”

“RIDER HERALD Y KICK!”

“RIDER SWING KICK!”

“RIDER HUNT KICK!”

“RIDER APOCALYPSE KICK!”

“RIDER HERALD B KICK!”

“RIDER NIMBUS KICK!”

“RIDER CLOAK KICK!”

“RIDER SLAM KICK!”

“RIDER CRESCENT KICK!” The kicks sailed through the air and hit Shelob square in her chest. There was an explosion as they landed. “Perfect!” declared Usagi I, Kamen Rider Crescent.

“Not really,” snarked Shelob as she stood up. She then fired on the Riders, cancelling their transformations as they gasped in pain. She then caught a batarang and snapped it in half. “I use vibrations and webbing to hunt,” she snarked as she flung Batman into the rock wall. “Did you really think vision’s the only thing I have going for me?” Malak and Oak then charged at her. “Wait a minute, aren’t trolls in Sauron’s service?” she asked as she kicked them aside. Dalengor, Lardeth, and Gorfanth then put a massive fireball into the air. Shelob rolled her eyes as she grabbed them and threw them into the fireball, making it dissipate and causing them to land on the ground with severe burns.

“Dai Super Charge!” called Megumi, Kamen Rider Royal, as she spun the wheel twice. She became Kamen Rider Vortex and swung her sword into Shelob’s leg, causing her to only say “Ow” and rub her wound. She then kicked Vortex into the gasping heap as it canceled her transformation.

“Pathetic,” sighed the Shadow Spider Predacon. “What can you hope to achieve?”

“Well, we just left an opening for Samwise the Brave!” gasped Megumi. Sam then thrust Sting under Shelob’s Spark Chamber! The blade severed a few Energon lines, causing her to clutch her abdomen in pain. Sam then held the phial out in front of him and used it to drive Shelob back.

“YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS, ORGANICS!” roared Shelob as she slunk back into the darkness. Once she was out of sight, Sam dashed to the still-webbed Frodo.

“Frodo, Mister Frodo!” he sobbed as he shook his friend. “Wake up!” he begged. “Don’t leave me here alone! Don’t go where I can’t follow! Wake up!” Frodo didn’t stir. “Not asleep. Dead,” whimpered Sam.

“I’m sorry, Sam Gamgee,” sighed Megumi as she took the Ring off of Frodo. “The venom in her stinger was altered as well. I almost died. The reason I was cured was because another Predacon gave my doctor the cure. He’s no longer with us. I’m afraid...you’re right. Frodo Baggins is dead.”

“Guys! Orcs inbound!” hissed Bumblebee. Everyone took cover in a tunnel mouth and observed Shagrat and his pack finding Frodo’s body.

“What’s this?” he chuckled darkly. “Looks like old Shelob’s been having a bit of fun!”

“Killed another one, has she?” grunted an Orc. Shagrat took out a tricorder and got a reading.

“...No,” replied Shagrat as he closed the tricorder. “Even with her new venom cocktail, this fellow ain’t dead.”

“Not dead?!” whispered Sam.

“She jabs him with her stinger,” lectures Shagrat, “and he goes as limp as a boned fish, then she has her way with them. THAT’S how she likes to feed, FRESH blood. Get him to the Tower!” The Orcs picked up Frodo.

“Samwise, you fool!” Sam cursed himself.

“Don’t take all the credit,” remarked Megumi. “I made that kind of blunder too. Come on, let’s follow them!”

* * *

“RETREAT!” called Gandalf as the gates fell to Grond. “The city is breached! Fall back to the second level! Get the women and children out! Get them out! Retreat!” While Gandalf organized the retreat, Optimus still dueled Megatron. Megatron threw a chunk of stone sharp enough to pierce Optimus’ abdomen, but the Autobot leader was undeterred. As he pulled the stone out, Megatron activated his concealed sword and slashed at the open wound. He then jumped into the air as Optimus stumbled backwards. Just as he was bringing the sword down, Optimus delivered an uppercut and knocked Megatron onto his back. He then charged at Megatron as the Decepticon leader swung his leg to try and trip up Optimus. Optimus jumped, leaving him open for Megatron to drive both feet into Optimus’ midsection and shoving him back. He then got into a grappling match with Optimus, his talons inching closer to Optimus’ face.

“I’LL RIP OUT YOUR OPTICS!” snarled Megatron. Optimus then got a grip on Megatron’s legs and caber tossed him away!

“FINISH HIM OFF, PRIME!” cheered Wyldstyle. “DO IT NOW!” Optimus leveled his gun at Megatron. The Decepticon leader then sensed an ally coming to his aid, so he decided to buy time.

“NO MORE, OPTIMUS PRIME!” he pleaded. “GRANT ME MERCY, I BEG OF YOU!”

“You, who are without mercy,” hissed Optimus, “now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff!”

“NOW!” Megatron shouted to his ally as he went flat. The Witch-King then jumped into the air, startling Optimus, then threw a Morgul Blade at him. His intended target was the Spark, but Optimus twisted so his right shoulder was hit. The blade pierced his steel frame and began its work! Megatron then got up and fired his fusion cannon at Optimus. “Fall! FALL!” he bellowed. Eventually, Optimus DID fall. Megatron stood up and leveled his cannon at Optimus’ head. “I would have waited an eternity for this!” boasted Megatron. “It’s over, Prime!” The Witch-King then departed to deal with Gandalf. He and Pippen were rushing to Faramir’s rescue. Gandalf held his staff in defiance of the former Man.

“Go back to the abyss!” boomed Gandalf. “Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!”

“Do you not know death when you see it, old man?” laughed the Witch-King. “This is my hour!” He drew his sword which was set alight, shattering Gandalf’s staff. “You have failed! The world of Men will fall!” declared the Witch-King. That was the idea, but a horn interrupted his boasting. That horn belonged to Théoden’s group.

* * *

“No!” snarled Megatron. “Idiot Seekers! I can’t trust them to delay mere horsemen! Still, I’ll have your head as a consolation prize, Optimus!”

“NEVER!” defied Optimus as he swung one of his axes into Megatron’s side. Megatron cried out in pain and stumbled. He looked around and surmised the battle would be lost.

“Hiro, this is Megatron!” he barked into his comms. “Are the Seekers with you?”

“They are,” replied Hiro. “I take it you see the Rohirrim?”

“I do,” growled Megatron. “Are they still alive or will I have to content myself with punishing corpses?”

“They’re alive,” answered Hiro. “They just went to the medical ward to receive repairs.”

“I will join them,” declared Megatron. “I need a rift back!”

“Coming up,” remarked Hiro as a rift opened. Megatron couldn’t resist a jab at Optimus.

“Tell me how Wraith life is going when you get the chance, brother,” he laughed as he returned to Vorton.

* * *

“Optimus’ life-signs are fading!” called Rusty on the _Virginia_.

“Beam him directly to sick-bay!” ordered Emily. “Ratchet, you have a patient!”

“On it!” replied Ratchet.

* * *

Both the Orcs and the Rohirrim had organized their ranks. Théoden ran his sword along the spears. “RIDE NOW, RIDE NOW!” he commanded. “RIDE! RIDE FOR RUIN AND THE WORLD’S ENDING! DEATH!”

“DEATH!” repeated the Rohirrim.

“DEATH!” Théoden announced again.

“DEATH!” called the Autobots.

“DEATH!” commanded Théoden.

“DEATH!” shouted Arsha and her crewmates.

“DEATH!” ordered Théoden.

“DEATH!” called the Vortex and Chronicle Riders.

“FORTH, EORLINGAS!” shouted Théoden. The pounding of hoofbeats echoed across the Pelennor Fields as the Rohirrim and their allies charged at the Orcs, boxing them in.


	28. Chapter 28

The Battle of the Pelennor Fields was still underway. Faramir was rescued at the cost of Denethor lighting himself on fire. The Haradrim had arrived and were trying to turn the tide. “Rally to me! To me!” called Théoden. Then, HE came. The Witch-King arrived and struck fear into his foes.

“Feast on his flesh!” the Witch-King ordered his mechanical Fell Beast. The monster’s mouth clamped onto Théoden’s horse and tossed him across the fields. Éowyn rushed to protect him.

“I will kill you if you touch him!” she challenged.

“Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey!” replied the Witch-King. His Fell Beast lunged at Éowyn, but Grimlock sunk his beast mode’s jaws into its neck. The Dyno-bot leader tore the Fell Beast’s neck clean off and flung the head aside as it shut down.

“Get him! Now!” Grimlock shouted at Éowyn. She nodded and charged at the Witch-King. His flail knocked her back and he slashed at Grimlock’s ankles, causing him to fall in pain.

“You fool! No man can kill me!” rasped the Witch-King as he held Éowyn by the neck and lifted her into the air. “Die now!” Éowyn then slammed her fist onto the Nazgûl Lord’s new bike helmet, turning it into an echo chamber and forcing him to let her go. She then cast her helmet aside as the Witch-King did the same to stop the ringing in his ears.

“I am no man!” declared Éowyn. She thrust her sword into the Witch-King’s invisible head, causing his armor to just fall to the ground, empty. The Witch-King of Angmar, Lord of the Ringwraiths and Sauron’s top Lieutenant, was dead. Éowyn then crawled towards Théoden as Grimlock transformed and ran up to them. Théoden said his last words before falling still. Grimlock shook his head in sadness, confirming Éowyn’s fears.

“MINNA! ARAGORN! THE GHOST ARMY!” called Sengoku. Over the fields of Pelennor, everyone could see Aragorn leading an army of ghosts against the forces of Mordor.

* * *

“Aragorn’s ghost army is attacking!” reported a Skaro Dalek on Vorton.

“Then the time is now!” declared the Supreme. “Transport us all to our original shells!”

* * *

“What in the?” muttered a Combatman in the Gateway Room. “Hiro-sama, come here!”

“What is it?” quizzed Hiro.

“I’m getting multiple teleport signatures from an abandoned shop of the northern sector of the Promenade,” explained the Combatman. “They’re coming from various Dalek casings.”

“Are they seriously trying to commit suicide?” asked Hiro.

“They’re my jurisdiction,” interjected Igura. “I can still discipline them.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” replied Hiro. “Just be careful.” The two then kissed before Igura headed off.

“Isn’t she something?” sighed Hiro.

“A real pain in the central support column!” snarled a recently repaired Megatron as he entered the Gateway Room.

“Don’t start that again,” grumbled Hiro. “You’re just mad.”

“The Battle of the Pelennor Fields went to Minas Tirith!” shouted Megatron. “You told me that such a thing was impossible!”

“I said it was improbable,” corrected Hiro. “Still, there is no reason to panic. In exactly 12 hours, Sauron will get the Ring and we’ll get reinforcements from Mordor.”

* * *

Over in Cirith Ungol, Shagrat and Gorbag were pawing through Frodo’s things. Gorbag noticed that something was missing. He then saw Shagrat holding the mithril shirt. “Hands off!” snarled Gorbag. “That shiny shirt, that’s mine!”

“It’s going to the Great Eye,” hissed Shagrat, “along with everything else.”

“I don’t take orders from stinking Morgul rats!” snarled Gorbag as he grappled with Shagrat. Shagrat then pulled out his sword.

“You touch it,” he threatened, “and I’ll stick this blade in your gut!” Gorbag knocked the sword aside, then shoved him down the tower stairs. A few Orcs looked up to see what was going on.

“The scum tried to knife me!” roared Gorbag. “Kill him!” The fight began and a few Orcs were tossed out of the tower. When they landed on the crowds below, it began a bigger brawl. Soon, all of Cirith Ungol was fighting. Outside, Megumi and her group heard the fighting.

“Good, there’s a fight going on in there!” whispered Megumi.

“Makes it easier for us to slip by,” remarked Jandro.

“Then one of us will get caught,” argued Sam. “No, we need to fight our way through!” Suddenly, Cirith Ungol went quiet. Everyone cautiously crept in to see Orc corpses littering the tower base. “Then again,” muttered Sam.

“There’s probably a clean-up squadron,” surmised Prowl.

“I think I hear them!” hissed Megumi.

“This is a waste of my talents!” roared an Orc. “Me! Kamen Rider Kiri! Now I’m reduced to clean-up just because some Orcs can’t keep their discipline!”

“Gorshagh!” hissed Tanisha.

“Sam, careful!” warned Megumi. “Gorshagh’s a Kamen Rider that can go at speeds faster than the eye can go.”

“I’ve got something in mind to scare him,” growled Sam. He grabbed an Orc sword and positioned himself so his shadow looked bigger. The Orcs saw it and stepped back.

“Henshin!” yelped Gorshagh as he inserted the Kiri Zecter.

“Henshin!” repeated the Zecter as Gorshagh turned into his armored mode of Kamen Rider Kiri.

“Cast off!” shouted Kiri as he pulled the Zecter’s arms back.

“Cast off! Change: Mantis!” announced the Zecter as his armor exploded, revealing his slimmer Rider form. Sam then came into view.

“Cl...oh, it’s just a Halfling!” snarled Kiri. His squad mates were laughing. “SHUT UP!” he shouted. He then turned to Sam. “Come here, you...” Sam thrust Sting into Kiri’s side and tossed him down the steps, causing him to cancel his transformation.

“HENSHIN!” announced the Vortex and Chronicle Riders as their transformation announcements sounded throughout the tower. Everyone was slaying Orcs left, right, and center.

“THAT’S FOR FRODO!” shouted Sam as an Orc fell to Sting. “THAT’S FOR THE SHIRE!” Another Orc was stabbed with the spare Orc blade. “AND THAT’S FOR MY OLD GAFFER!” One last Orc fell and Sam led the charge all the way up to the tower. They all stopped at the entrance to the upper roof to see Shagrat threatening Frodo!

“I’m gonna bleed you like a stuck pig!” snarled Shagrat. Sam then ran Sting into Shagrat’s backside and right through his front.

“Not if I stick you first!” hissed Sam.

“SAM!” called Frodo. Sam then threw Shagrat’s corpse aside and retrieved Sting. “Oh, Sam, I’m so sorry!” panted Frodo. “Sorry for everything!”

“Let’s get you out of here,” called Royal.

“Everyone, it’s too late!” sighed Frodo. “It’s over! They took it! They took the Ring!”

“Begging your pardon, but they haven’t,” corrected Sam as he took the Ring out of his pocket. “We thought we’d lost you. So we took it, only for safekeeping.”

“Give it to me!” yelped Frodo. Sam saw a look of dark desire in Frodo’s eyes and hesitated.

“Mr. Gamgee, the Ring!” hissed Brenden. Sam snapped out of it and gave the Ring up. Frodo then fastened the chain the Ring rested on around his neck and briefly looked satisfied.

“You must understand, the Ring is my burden,” warned Frodo. “It will destroy you Sam.”

“Come on, Mister Frodo,” suggested Sam. “We’d best find you some clothes. You can’t go walking through Mordor in naught but your skin.” They all descended the tower as the three Autobots changed their holo-forms into Orcs. The rest looked around for Orc armor that would fit. Richard looked around and backed into someone.

“I SURRENDER!” squeaked the person. “DON’T KILL ME! I’LL WORK FOR SAURON!” Richard and the person turned around to face each other and Richard’s eyes went wide. “Say, you ain’t an Orc!” realized the person.

“Curly!” cheered Richard.

“Hey! Fellas!” Curly called over his shoulder. “More Vortex Riders and Autobots! Over here!” Moe and Larry looked around the corner, then came up to greet the group.

“Megumi!” cheered Moe.

“Moe! Larry! Curly!” cheered Megumi. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Hiro kidnapped us and stuck us with an army that was gonna stop Rohan from marching,” explained Larry.

“We got away from them and warned Rohan about that army,” continued Moe.

“So Mikhail sent us to scout out Mordor,” finished Curly. “Boy, it was a LONG trip!”

“Right now, we need to get some disguises and...” Moe was interrupted by voices. “HIDE!” he hissed. Everyone hid as an Orc came in. Moe then grabbed a pole and whacked the Orc. The Orc was still wearing his helmet.

“What the?” muttered the Orc. He then took off his helmet and looked towards the sky. Moe hit him again, this time knocking the Orc out.

“His clothes will fit me just right!” cheered Moe as he began dragging the Orc off.

“What about us?” asked Larry.

“Go get your own!” snapped Moe as he carted the Orc off.

“Oh, a hoarder, huh?!” snarled Larry.

“Well, hoarders is hoarders,” mused Curly. Two more Orcs came in, one was Curly’s size, the other was Larry’s.

“So, what did Breknak say?” asked the smaller one.

“He told me I was a good boy,” replied the larger one. “He assigned me half a ration more!”

“Ah, good!” cheered the smaller one as both of them rolled cigarettes. “You’re moving on up in the world, I tell...” he was interrupted by a kick to his pants. “...OI! What did you kick me for?!”

“I didn’t kick you!” snapped the larger one. They both returned to their cigarettes and were about to light them when both of them were kicked in the pants. The larger Orc turned to his comrade. “SO! YOU THINK IT’S A GOOD IDEA TO KICK ME, EH?”

“I DIDN’T KICK YOU, YOU KICKED ME!” roared the smaller one.

“COME HERE, YOU LYING MORIA RAT!” shouted the larger one. Both of them then got into a grappling match before Larry and Curly knocked them out with a blow to their heads. They then took their clothes and put them on. Soon, everyone had an Orc disguise. They left Cirith Ungol and soon got a good view of how vast the Black Land of Mordor was.

“We did it, Mister Frodo!” cheered Sam. “We made it into Mordor!” Frodo was more attentive to the various Orc camps between the hill and Mt. Doom.

“There are so many of them, we’ll never get through unseen,” he sighed.

“Frodo, I know it’s daunting,” encouraged Megumi, “but we’re all right behind you.”

“Hey, what a funny looking lighthouse!” laughed Curly. He pointed at Barad-dûr as Sauron looked across Mordor to find the Ring.

“That’s not a lighthouse,” gulped Prowl.

“It’s him! The Eye!” whispered Frodo.

“Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor himself!” explained Megumi.

“Oh, so he’s the...NYAAAaaaAAAaaaAAAAH!” Curly yelped as he realized the implications.

“We gotta avoid that thing’s light!” hissed Moe.

“They’re right,” urged Sam. “We have to go in there, Mister Frodo. There’s nothing for it.”

“How can we get past all the Orcs?” whimpered Frodo.

“Come on, let’s just make it down the hill for starters,” suggested Sam.

“He’s right, we need to take this one step at a time,” replied Megumi. “Come on.” The group then headed down the hill.

* * *

“Megumi and her group have passed beyond my sight,” Gandalf reported in Minas Tirith’s throne room. “The darkness is deepening.”

“If Sauron had the Ring,” countered Aragorn, “we would know it.”

“It’s only a matter of time,” replied Gandalf. “He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping.”

“Let him stay there!” scoffed Gimli. “Let him rot! Why should we care?”

“Because 10,000 Orcs and Combatmen,” explained Hongo, “now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom.”

“And the Enemy is augmented with Shocker Rift’s technology,” supplied Arsha.

“We’ve sent them to their death,” sighed Gandalf.

“And, with Optimus laid up from the Witch-King’s Morgul blade,” interjected Ironhide, “we could lose the fight in the long run.”

“No,” argued Aragorn. “There is still hope for them. They need time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give them that.”

“How?” asked Gimli as he puffed on his pipe.

“Draw out Sauron’s armies” explained Aragorn. “Empty his lands, then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate.” Gimli choked on the smoke from his pipe.

“We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms,” argued Éomer, Éowyn’s brother.

“Not for ourselves,” replied Aragorn. “But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron’s eye fixed upon us, keep him blind to all else that moves.”

“The old diversion bit,” chuckled Arsha.

“Certainty of death, small chance of success,” remarked Thangred, “...what are we waiting for?”

“Sauron will suspect a trap,” guessed Gandalf. “He will not take the bait.”

“Oh, I think he will,” chuckled Aragorn.

* * *

After his chat with Sauron, Aragorn led the armies of Rohan, Gondor, Autobots, _Endeavor_ crew, and Vortex Riders on a march to Mordor’s Black Gate. During the march, back in Mordor, the Fields of Gorgoroth were being emptied. “You see Mister Frodo? Some luck at last!”

“Don’t be so sure!” hissed Megumi as Orcs came marching towards them.

“If we go with them, we’ll lose our chance!” gulped Prowl.

“I’ve got an idea to break rank soon,” whispered Megumi as the Orcs started passing them. The Orc Captain then spotted them and lashed his whip at them.

“MOVE IT, COME ON! FALL IN! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!” he bellowed as he whipped them and shoved them into the line of Orcs. “TO THE GATE, YOU SLUGS! NOW MOVE IT! DON’T YOU KNOW WE’RE AT WAR?!”

“HOLD!” called a voice. A line of Combatmen arrived.

“What do you mean ‘hold’?!” demanded the Orc Captain.

“I have troops to move to the Gate!” snarled the Combatman Captain.

“So do I!” roared the Orc Captain.

“You wait!” demanded the Combatman Captain. “Shocker Rift comes before you!” He then shoved the Orc Captain to the ground.

“A better plan!” chuckled Megumi. She then strode to the Orc Captain. “HEY!” she barked. “Look at you, lying at the feet of a Man!”

“GET BACK IN THE LINE!” roared the Orc Captain as he lashed his whip. Megumi caught it and punched the Captain square in the face, knocking him out.

“I’M TAKING COMMAND OF THIS BATTALION!” she roared. “ANY OBJECTIONS?!” No one said a word. “ARE WE GOING TO LET THE RACE OF MEN TRY AND CONQUER US, EVEN IF THEY’RE FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE?!” The Orcs roared in the negative. “ARE WE READY TO SHOW THEM WHO’S BOSS?!” The Orcs roared in agreement. “KILL THEM, THEN! PROVE TO THEM WHO’S SUPERIOR!” The Orcs roared and fired on the Combatmen. Soon, it became a large shootout between the two factions. “Time to go!” hissed Megumi to her group. They took off in the confusion.


	29. Chapter 29

The journey to Mt. Doom continued as the group abandoned their disguises. Their rations were gone and they were tired. The heat of Mt. Doom and the choking air made it hard for everyone to continue. Sauron’s gaze became fixed on the Black Gate as everyone struggled on. Frodo finally collapsed as Sam crawled towards him. He then lifted Frodo off the ground. “Do you remember the Shire, Mister Frodo?” asked Sam. “It will be Spring soon and the orchards will be in blossom. And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thickets.” Tears then streamed down his dirty face. “And they will be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields and eating the first of the strawberries and cream.”

“Strawberries,” sighed Megumi. “I can still see a package of them in our house, Richard. You brought them home to try and cheer me up during my funk. I can see myself whipping cream and then we retire to the porch and look at the natural forest near our backyard.”

“We would always be more at ease at seeing nature,” chuckled Richard as he remembered their house on the outskirts of Beyond City. “Just like the romantic poets of old. We then kiss, the taste of strawberries lingering in our mouths.”

“Do you remember the taste of strawberries?” Sam asked Frodo.

“...No, Sam,” wheezed Frodo. “I can’t recall the taste of food, nor the sound of water or the touch of grass. I’m naked in the dark! There’s... there’s nothing! No veil between me and the wheel of fire!” Panic then set into the Hobbit. “I can see him with my waking eyes!”

“Then let us be rid of it once and for all!” roared Malak.

“He’s right!” agreed Curly. “I’m sick of being afraid of that ring!”

“Me too!” affirmed Larry.

“Me three! Let’s finish it!” declared Moe.

“They’re right, we have a mission to complete,” proclaimed Prowl. “For ALL of our loved ones, let’s finish it!”

“Let’s do it to it!” cheered Sonic. “...Never thought I’d say that again.”

“I may be a creature of darkness,” hissed Jandro, “but my darkness is acknowledged, not controlled! I’ll be damned if I bow to a freak of nature like Sauron and undo the three Ages of mastery of my darkness!”

“I’ve been fighting evil since the 80’s,” declared Usagi I, “I’m not stopping now!”

“I’m not going to live in fear of a scrap of jewelry!” snarled Batman. “I don’t care how much power it has, let’s end it!”

“Minna-san, I’ve always done everything in my power to accomplish a goal,” pronounced Megumi, “I’ll not let myself falter now!”

“Come on Mister Frodo, I can’t carry it for you, but I can carry you!” declared Sam as he hoisted Frodo onto his shoulders. “COME ON!” he called to everyone as he led the charge up Mt. Doom.

* * *

“Still can’t pierce the ash cloud,” reported Amelia on the _Virginia_. Emily winced.

“Would really like to know that they’ve won!” she muttered. “And they need to hurry up! Prime’s not gonna last much longer!”

“Can’t Ratchet do anything?!” protested Joshua.

“He’s not equipped for that kind of poison,” muttered Emily. “He can only slow down the spread. If he tries to repair Optimus, the repair trauma will extinguish his Spark.”

“Then we need to move it!” urged Amelia.

“Sparks can’t exist outside a living body,” replied Emily. “We’d need a safe vessel for it to rest in.”

“Like what?!” argued Joshua.

“Right now, we need to make sure Megumi makes it to Mt. Doom,” answered Emily. “Keep trying to break through the ash cloud.”

“Emily,” called Moon-Kyung, “The Battle of the Black Gate is going on.”

“Good, they have time now,” muttered Emily.

* * *

“Look Mister Frodo, a doorway!” cheered Sam as everyone climbed boulders that looked like steps. “We’re almost there!”

“Praise every god in the multiverse, we’re home free!” cheered Megumi.

“Not so free yet!” rasped a voice. It then made a horrible swallowing noise that sounded like “Gollum! Gollum! Gollum!” In that instance, Old Gollum leapt between the group and the Cracks of Doom!

“Gollum, we have to destroy the Ring!” argued Megumi.

“Mustn’t go that way!” rasped Gollum. “Mustn’t hurt the Precious!” He leapt towards them and was intercepted by Malak. He got out of the Troll’s grasp and knocked Sam down. Batman tried to pull them apart, but Gollum was too wriggly for him! Gollum then bit Batman’s hand, causing him to roar in pain. Megumi then punched Gollum straight in the mouth, but Gollum then kicked her square in the gut. She was winded as Gollum clambered onto Prowl and tore into his shoulder. As it sparked, Prowl fell to the ground as everyone tried to get a shot in at Gollum. “Precious will come back to us!” snarled Gollum. “Precious is ours!”

“The Precious is evil!” argued Megumi as she got her wind back.

“Precious is just Precious!” shouted Gollum. “Precious will...where is it?!”

“Frodo?!” called Sam. Everyone turned to see Frodo sprinting towards the Cracks of Doom!

“Quick! After him!” called Megumi. Everyone dashed into the volcano and were immediately assaulted by the heat of the lava.

“FRODO!” called Sam.

“I’m here, Sam!” replied Frodo’s voice. He was at the edge of the cliff overlooking the river of lava.

“Destroy it!” urged Bumblebee.

“Go on! Now! Throw it in the fire!” called Jandro. Frodo held the chain over the lava river, but simply stared at the Ring.

“What are you waiting for?! Just let it go!!” pleaded Sam. Frodo then turned slowly, his eyes blazing with madness.

“No!” groaned Megumi.

“The Ring is mine!” called Frodo as he took it off the chain and put it onto his finger, vanishing from sight!

“NO!” wailed Sam.

“PRECIOUS!” shouted Gollum as he leapt over the group and managed to land onto the invisible Frodo. Because of Frodo’s invisible state, Gollum looked like he was bouncing up and down in the air, grappling with an invisible worm. He then got a hold of the invisible thing and bit down on it. He took the invisible thing and came off of the now visible Frodo as he fell to the ground, clutching his hand in pain. Half of his finger was gone! Gollum then got the Ring and held it into the air before celebrating that he got the Precious back.

* * *

While Gollum was celebrating, the Battle of the Black Gate was at a standstill, even with the new technology the Enemy’s forces had. “I thought Hiro said we’d be unstoppable with these ‘goons’!” snarled an Orc.

“It’s pronounced ‘guns’,” shouted a Combatman, “and we didn’t consider that the enemy would have giant robots!”

“Stop talking and keep fighting!” shouted a third Orc. The Orc’s voice belonged to Kiri. “Thank goodness for medics!” hissed Kiri to himself as he summoned the Hyper Zecter. “Hyper Cast Off!” He then attached the Hyper Zecter to his left hip and pressed the horn down.

“Hyper Cast Off!” announced the Hyper Zecter as Kiri went into Hyper Form. “Change: Hyper Mantis!”

“Hyper Clock Up!” called Kiri as he slapped the Hyper Zecter.

“Hyper Clock Up!” repeated the Hyper Zecter. He then went at incredible speeds to continue the assault.

* * *

During Kiri’s appearance on the battlefield, Frodo saw Gollum jumping for joy, then became possessed by a burning sensation of resolve. He ignored Megumi’s protests as he got up and charged at Gollum, grappling with him for possession of the Ring. As they fought, both of them tumbled over the edge! Gollum fell as he cuddled the Ring, then held it aloft in triumph. That feeling ceased the instant he hit the lava and sank into it, the pain of the intense heat shutting every sense of feeling down. While Gollum was destroyed, the Ring stayed aloft on a small solid part of the lava as the writing appeared. Everyone looked over the edge to see Frodo holding on to the cliff! Batman worked quickly. “Shift Keystone, activate! Magenta, near the group! Yellow, near the cliff edge! Cyan, near the door! Shift! Frodo! Magenta!” The Shift Keystone then pulled through as Frodo came through the Magenta Portal and into Sam’s arms! The instant Frodo was rescued, the Ring sunk into the lava, melting as it did. Sauron then roared in utter defeat!

* * *

At the Black Gate, everyone turned to see where the shouting came from. Kiri then twitched as a nasty feeling welled up in his gut. His Hyper Zecter had long announced that Hyper Clock Up had wound down so he could see Barad-dûr crumble and fall as Sauron vanished. “FRODO!” cheered Merry! “FRODO!” The call was taken up by everyone. Kiri decided that leaving this universe would increase his chances of survival.

“Hyper Clock Up! Hyper Clock Up!! HYPER CLOCK UP!!!” he urged as he slapped the Hyper Zecter.

“Hyper Clock Up!” confirmed the Hyper Zecter. He then ran towards a small fighter craft and got in. “Hyper Clock Over!” announced the Zecter as he went through the checks. Everything was good, so Kiri took off, summoned a dimensional rift, and escaped through it. Meanwhile, Mordor crumbled and the enemy forces that remained were swallowed by the earth. Mt. Doom then blew its top, causing the cheer to stop.

* * *

“Time to go!” yelped Megumi as Prowl and Bumblebee transformed and let everyone in. Perceptor stayed in robot mode, allowed people onto his back, and used his flight jets to keep up with Prowl and Bumblebee as they escaped Mt. Doom. The lava pursued them as they continued fleeing the volcano. As they fled, the ash cloud parted.

* * *

“We have a signal!” called Amelia. “They’re trying to stay ahead of the lava!”

“Can you get a running lock on them?!” Emily called to Rusty and the Brigadier.

“We have one on them now!” reported Rusty.

“Get them up here! Into the cargo hold! NOW!” ordered Emily.

* * *

“...Megumi...Neesan...” (Sister) whispered Sengoku as he dropped to his knees and his transformation cancelled. Hiroki’s eyes were wet with tears of disbelief that his sister, Megumi, was dead.

“Hello?” called Emily’s voice. “Any Riders receiving?” Hiroki then took the call.

“Moshi moshi,” he mumbled.

“They’re safe in the cargo hold,” reported Emily. Hiroki’s mood brightened instantly. “We’re ready to beam everyone aboard!

“Do it!” cheered Hiroki. Everyone was beamed onto the _Virginia_ and into safety. They were in the cargo hold, same as Megumi’s team. Henry was tending to Frodo’s finger stump, disinfecting it, and bandaging it while Frodo got a faraway look. The surviving Fellowship Members gathered around him as Frodo smiled.

“I can see the Shire,” he sighed happily, relieved to see anything aside from Sauron and the Darkness. “The Brandywine River. Bag End. Gandalf’s fireworks. The lights on the party tree.”

“Rosie Cotton dancing,” sighed Sam. “She had ribbons in her hair. If ever I was to marry someone, it’d be her. It’d be her.”

“You have that chance, Samwise the Brave,” remarked Batman.

“I’m hardly that,” replied Sam.

“You carried an adult Hobbit up miles of burning mountain,” countered Batman, “all while it was spewing poisonous gases. You were the one who got Frodo to the Cracks of Doom, not any of us.”

“Sam, I’m so glad to have someone like you as a friend,” sighed Frodo. Sam had happy tears in his eyes as the two Hobbits embraced as friends do.

“Well then,” chuckled Pippen, “we’ve got celebrating to do!”

“Not quite,” muttered Henry.

“What do you mean?” asked Megumi.

“Optimus was stabbed by something called a Morgul blade,” explained Arsha.

“Since Sauron fell,” continued Henry, “the effects of the thing have lessened, but Ratchet’s not so hopeful.”

“Where’s Optimus?!” yelped Megumi. She was led to Sick Bay and saw Optimus on a medical berth. Ratchet was looking him over.

“His Spark is still weak,” he reported. “With the repair trauma, we’ll lose it for sure!”

“Then we have to move it so he can be repaired safely!” insisted Megumi as Richard came in after his wife.

“His Spark can’t exist outside a living body!” argued Ratchet. Megumi then looked at her Vortex Driver.

“There IS a way,” she mused, remembering Vortoranii.

“...What, are you NUTS?!” yelped Richard. “The Vortex Driver is meant to use i.d. tags, not Sparks! Besides, Prime’s Spark has the Matrix with it! It’s probably too powerful!”

“Like we have a choice?!” countered Megumi. She turned to Ratchet. “During the Vortech Wars, my old belt, the Supreme Vortex Driver, carried a living soul with it. If the current model Vortex Drivers are built around the Supreme Vortex Driver’s blueprints, we can safely move Optimus’ Spark into the Vortex Driver.”

“...A risky gamble, but I’m not gonna let a young one die on my table!” declared Ratchet. He opened Optimus’ chest and revealed the Spark. He then picked Megumi up and held her near the Spark. Megumi held up her Vortex Driver and pointed it at the Spark. Nothing happened for a bit, then the Spark fired a beam of light into it and made it crackle with energy. The energy then tore through Megumi and heaped the pain onto her before blowing her and the Vortex Driver back. The Spark had long faded and a strange device landed near the Vortex Driver as it hit the floor. Megumi didn’t see the device, paying attention only to the Vortex Driver as she picked it up.

“Prime?! Prime, can you hear me?!” she called.

“Loud and clear,” replied Optimus’ voice. Megumi then realized it didn’t come from the Vortex Driver. “On the floor,” called Optimus’ voice. Megumi looked around to see the device on the floor. It was rectangular and had a tab extending from the back that looked like it could hold an i.d. tag in it. The front looked like it could fit over the wheel of the Vortex Driver. It had small arms with smaller wheels with teeth set on them that looked like they could turn the Vortex Driver’s wheel. Megumi picked up the device and examined it.

“...Prime?” she asked.

“That’s my title, don’t wear it out,” answered the device in Optimus’ voice.

“Optimus, how...what is this thing?!” demanded Megumi as Ratchet set bodily regeneration to maximum.

“I’m not sure,” replied Optimus. “I think it’s called an Ascendant, an extension of the Vortex Driver that needed a massive amount of energy to bring it into reality. It looks like my Spark was the energy needed. You slip the tab into the i.d. tag slot, then tilt it down until it rests over the wheel and the smaller wheels’ teeth fit over the larger one’s teeth, then press the blue button to activate its functions. Apparently, it can alter your armor so that you look more like the person the i.d. tag is based off of and gain their memories and skill.”

“Hold on, let me make sure we heard that right,” interjected Richard. “The Ascendant will turn us into the person the i.d. tag is based off of?”

“Yep,” confirmed Optimus. “Strengths, weaknesses, and all.”

“And is it designed to hold onto a Spark for very long?” asked Megumi.

“No, I can only be in here for a few hours,” replied Optimus.

“Thankfully, you’ll only need to be in there for half that time,” reported Ratchet. “Your body is regenerating nicely and is removing all traces of the Morgul blade except the scar on the shoulder.”

“Sweet! My first battle scar!” cheered Optimus.

“In that case, I’ll just leave you all to...” began Megumi. She was intercepted by Emily as she shoved her sister-in-law onto a bed. “Wait a minute, I need to...!” protested Megumi.

“You keep arguing with your kindly family doctor,” interrupted Emily, “you’re gonna be laid up for two hours. If you’re lucky, you’ll be out in one.”

“Well, if no one else needs me,” mused Richard, “I think I’ll head for my station.”

“That bed’s your station!” snapped Emily as she pointed to another bed.

“Emily-chan, I think you’re enjoying this,” chuckled Megumi.

“Oh, she is,” sniggered Richard as he laid down onto the bed. “I’ve never seen her look so happy.”

“Shut up!” snapped Emily. Megumi opened her mouth and was promptly shushed by Emily. Sick bay then went quiet. “...Well, what do you know? I finally got the last word!” giggled Emily.


	30. Chapter 30

“All Daleks restored!” reported a Dalek on Vorton as it tested out its movements in the old Dalek shell.

“Excellent,” praised the Supreme as it adjusted to its shell. The shell was red, had three speech indicators instead of two, and had support struts on its elongated neck.

“Igura arrives!” warned another Dalek.

“Let her enter!” commanded the Supreme. The doors opened and Igura got a good look at the Daleks as they reacquainted themselves with their original casings.

“Well, I always knew you would attempt something so futile,” she sighed. “I must say, my heart is hurt. We gave you all a chance to be gods. The only way to do so was to let go of the past. We knew you would seek to stay in the past, hence the explosives in the casings. We needed you to change, to grow! But this?!” At that moment, she let fake tears fall down her face. “I can’t believe you would rather die! Why do you choose suicide?!”

“Working under you was a living death!” barked the Supreme.

“We were bringing you to paradise!” protested Igura. “You would rule over many universes!”

“We will do that on OUR terms!” dismissed the Dalek Supreme.

* * *

“Oh, now what?!” snarled Soundwave. “Hiro, Megatron, Dr. Borg, Skaro just cut itself off from us!”

“What are the Daleks doing?!” snapped Hiro.

“Revolution, if I’m reading the signs right,” mused Megatron.

“Hiro, your reinforcements had better be coming here in that half-hour you believe to be true,” warned Dr. Borg. “If the Daleks ARE standing against us and we have no reinforcements for any potential attack from our enemies, we lose our prize.”

“There is NO, repeat NO, reason to panic,” assured Hiro. “In exactly 30 minutes, Sauron will lead the charge to fortify our position, we’ll deal with any Dalek rebellion, and we’ll keep Vorton.”

* * *

“Now THAT was a coronation!” cheered Optimus from the Ascendant.

“Long live Aragorn, King Elessar Telcontar,” sighed Megumi.

“And hail to Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee,” mused Arsha.

“Gandalf, are you sure you still want to stay with us?” asked Megumi.

“My time with you is not yet done,” answered Gandalf. “You still need the Elemental Keystone. The Hobbits are safe in the Shire again, Aragorn will rule the race of Men with wisdom, and Sauron cannot aid Hiro.”

“In that case, let’s get going,” declared Megumi as she moved to Sick Bay. Optimus’ body had fully regenerated at that moment. “Okay, Prime, you ready?”

“Ready and waiting,” replied Optimus. Ratchet opened Optimus’ Spark Chamber and hoisted Megumi up to Optimus’ body. She then showed the Ascendant to the Spark Chamber and another stream of energy connected the two. Once it faded, Optimus’ Spark was safely pulsing within his body. It took over the systems and Optimus’ Spark Chamber closed and color flowed back into his body. Once everything was right, his optics flicked on and he stretched, in full control of his body.

“All systems fully operational,” reported Ratchet. “Now, let’s make sure everything’s working right. Left hand to right shoulder, please.” Optimus did so. “Good, now right hand to left knee.” Correct again. “Stand up.” Optimus did so. “Three paces forward.” Optimus obeyed. “Turn to the right.” Another medical order obeyed. “Good, motor functions are stable and correct. Now, we need to check the face. Open your mouth and say ‘Aaa’.”

“AaaAAH” protested Optimus as an instrument was shoved into his mouth.

“Don’t stop saying ‘Aaa’!” snapped Ratchet. Optimus mumbled a reply in protest. “Never mind, that was good enough,” remarked Ratchet as he took the instrument out of Optimus’ mouth. “Now, follow the light.” Ratchet activated a small light and shined it in Optimus’ optics. They followed the light’s movements. “Good, you’re cleared for duty,” decided Ratchet.

“Was the mouth check really necessary?!” protested Optimus.

“No, and neither was checking for optical acuity,” replied Ratchet. “but, hopefully, you won’t do something so stupid again!”

“What are you...?” asked Optimus.

“You decided you were Rambo and charged at Megatron alone!” snapped Ratchet. “You failed to pay attention to the battle around you and now you’ve got a scar from the Witch-King! I hope you learned something from all this! Now, get out of my Repair Bay!” He showed Optimus the door and Megumi followed; her arms folded.

“I had him!” protested Optimus.

“Apparently not,” snarked Megumi. “You got off lucky, kid.”

“...Yeah, I guess,” muttered Optimus.

“Still, you’re alive now and we’ve won,” continued Megumi. “So, shall we pick up yours and Arsha’s ships?”

“Sounds good to me,” declared Optimus.

* * *

Igura had spent 25 minutes arguing with the Daleks. “I can’t let this go on,” she sighed. “Just know this will hurt me more than you.” She pulled out a detonator and had her thumb on the button. “Goodbye,” she bid as she pressed the button. The explosives detonated, yes, but they weren’t in the old casings! They were placed in another shop in front of the one the Daleks had used as their hideaway.

“Caan has fulfilled his end of the bargain!” reported a Dalek. Igura’s eyes went wide.

“...He couldn’t have...no!” Fear then gripped heart, fear for her life. “Power down your weapons!” she barked.

“You still dare give us orders?!” boomed the Dalek Supreme.

“You must obey me!” shouted Igura. “I control you! I am the master! Not you! I! I!! _I!!_ ”

“Our programming,” replied a Dalek, “does not permit us to acknowledge that any creature is superior to the Daleks!”

“You cannot EXIST without me!” protested Igura. “You cannot PROGRESS!”

“We are programmed to survive!” dismissed a second Dalek. “We have the ability to develop in any way necessary to ensure that survival!”

“Fleet inbound!” reported a third Dalek.

* * *

A rift had opened near Vorton and first released a single fighter. “It’s a _Morgul_ -class fighter,” reported a Combatman. “The pilot is identified as Gorshagh.”

“Then Sauron has selected our Zecter-using Orc to lead the charge,” chuckled Hiro. That was when THEY appeared. Three ships arrived in Vortonian space. Megatron, Hiro, and Dr. Borg all recognized the designs. The ships were the _Ark_ , the _Virginia_ , and the _Endeavor_! “What in the...?!” spluttered Hiro.

“Dudes, I’m getting NON-Mordor transponder codes!” reported Soundwave. “They’re Tarlaxian!”

“That’s...not possible!” protested Hiro. “Contact Sauron!” Soundwave tried.

“Dude, I can’t!” he answered.

“I said, get Sauron!” roared Hiro.

“We’re being hailed by Gorshagh!” called a Combatman.

“On screen!” ordered Hiro. The fighter’s cockpit appeared and Gorshagh was feverishly handling the controls. “Gorshagh, where is Sauron?! Where are the reinforcements he’s promised me?!”

“He’s gone!” replied Gorshagh. “Mordor, our forces, Sauron, the Ring, they’re all gone!”

“The One Ring is gone?!” yelped Megatron.

“But Mordor was altered with my technology!” snarled Hiro. “How did the Ring slip past Sauron?!”

“I don’t know!” growled Gorshagh.

“Explosion on the Promenade!” called a Shocker Rift Dalek. “Origin comes from Old Skaro Dalek casings but casings are still mobile!”

“The original Daleks are free!” gulped Dr. Borg. “That’s why Skaro was closed off from us! Time to start packing!”

“Call our personnel, we’re evacuating Vorton,” ordered Megatron. “Tell them the Decepticons happily offer asylum.” He turned to Hiro. “I would suggest you get your men ready.”

“Hiro-sama!” called a Combatman. “The Tarlaxians are forming up on the lead ships! They’re coming this way!” A ship fired. “That came from the _Ark_!” reported the Combatman.

“...Weapons!” ordered Hiro. “Energize the force-fields!”

“What weapons?! What force-fields?!” snapped Soundwave. “That shot took out the shield generators and weapons array!”

“...Victory was within our GRASP!” wailed Hiro. “Beyond City! Tarlax! Foundation Prime! All lost!”

“Hiro, come on, we’re going!” called Megatron as the evacuation alarm sounded.

“...Going?” mumbled Hiro.

“We have to get out of here!” urged Dr. Borg.

“...I have to find my wife,” he declared as he keyed in his password on his phone. “Henshin!” He turned back into Kamen Rider Rogue.

“I’ll send someone to find her!” called Dr. Borg.

“That WON’T be necessary!” snarled Rogue as he made his way to a transporter pad.

“Hiro, you’re wasting your time!” argued Megatron.

“PROMENADE!” shouted Rogue to the computer.

“SHE’S PROBABLY ALREADY BEEN EXTERMINATED!” called Megatron as Rogue faded from the Gateway Room.

* * *

“Are we to save Igura for interrogation?” asked a Dalek.

“No,” declared the Dalek Supreme. “All inferior creatures are to be considered the enemy of the Daleks and destroyed!”

“NO! WAIT!” begged Igura. “I’m a scientist! I’m pregnant! Let me live! HAVE PITY!!”

“Pity?” asked the Dalek Supreme. “I have no understanding of the word! It is not registered in my vocabulary bank! Exterminate!” Igura managed to dodge the shots and backed away.

“You call for pity,” barked a Dalek, “yet never show it! Why should we show you any? Exterminate!”

* * *

“Igura-chan!” called Rogue. “Igura-chan! Answer me! Where are you?!”

“FOR THE LAST TIME!” wailed Igura’s voice, “I CONTROL YOU! YOU MUST, YOU _WILL_ OBEY ME!”

“We obey no one!” replied the Dalek Supreme’s voice. “We are the superior beings! EXTERMINATE!” Rogue rounded a corner only to see Igura turn into a glowing, green x-ray by the Daleks’ gunsticks.

“IGURA!” wailed Rogue as he pulled out his guns and fired, ripping into the Daleks.

“Evacuate Vorton!” ordered the Dalek Supreme. “We are abandoning! We will destroy him later! Evacuate!” The Daleks fled from Rogue and he pursued them part of the way, only to stop, cancel his transformation, and dash back to Igura.

“Igura!” he begged. “Igura, please, stay! Igura!” Igura turned her head weakly.

“Hiro-chan,” she gasped as she brushed a lock of his hair away from his face. “...G...Gomenasai (formal apology)...we won’t...raise her...” her arm fell.

“No! Please! Igura! No!” pleaded Hiro. It was too late. Igura and their unborn daughter were dead. Hiro brought Igura’s body close to him and hugged hard, grief tearing into his body as he was wracked with loud sobbing. He then threw his head upwards and howled in utter anguish.

* * *

“Where’s Hiro-sama?!” called a Combatman to Megatron.

“...He’s staying with Igura’s body,” sighed Megatron.

“...Igura-sama is...dead?” asked the Combatman.

“The rebelling Daleks killed her and the unborn child,” replied Megatron, recalling Soundwave’s report. “We will retrieve him, I promise, but we need to be OUT of Vortonian space. Computer, Megatron Omega Zero, destroy all systems aside from life-support.”

“Initiating now,” reported the computer. Terminals sparked everywhere, destroying sensitive information.

“Has Gorshagh’s fighter made it safely into the _Nemesis_ ’ hangar?” asked Megatron.

“He’s on the bridge right now,” reported Soundwave.

“Then that’s where we need to be,” affirmed Megatron as everyone boarded the ships.

* * *

“There are multiple Dalek ships moving in a different direction from the enemy evacuation fleet,” reported Hongo. “I’ll have us pursue.”

“No, let them go,” directed Megumi. “Vorton is ours again. Once we clean up the mess, we can fortify our position.”

“I will have Tarlaxians take up their posts,” declared Scorpainia over the comms. “After which, I need to speak to you in private!” Her face took on a snarl. Megumi grinned as she guessed the reason why.

“Megumi,” called Mikhail, “we’re still getting a life-sign on Vorton, the northern half of the Promenade.”

“Can you identify it?” asked Megumi.

“Not at this time,” replied Mikhail.

“Let’s get to Vorton and assess who it is,” commanded Megumi. “Richard, Emily, with me. Optimus, Arsha, can you guys stay in orbit until the defenses are fully operational?”

“Sure,” answered Optimus.

“This will be a perfect test to see how well my ship can stay in orbit,” chuckled Arsha.

“We’ll keep you guys supplied with oxygen,” offered Megumi.

“Very kind of you,” replied Arsha, “but we’ve already cast various air spells around here. We’ll still be able to breathe.”

“Excellent,” praised Megumi. The _Virginia_ docked at an airlock and released the crew. The smoke from the exploding computer terminals still lingered in the air.

“Looks like the enemy purged sensitive materials as well,” mused Richard.

“I’d honestly lose all respect for them if they didn’t,” noted Swalmu.

“Lukas, take the engineering team and assess how bad it is and see if we can reinstall our backup systems,” directed Megumi as she, Richard, and Emily headed off.

“Ja!” confirmed Lukas. While he called the team, Megumi led the twins over to the northern edge to see Hiro cradling Igura.

“I thought Mikhail detected ONE life-sign!” hissed Richard.

“So the sensors were faulty, we can’t blame Mikhail for that,” replied Megumi. “Come on, let’s say hello.” They approached Hiro and Igura. “Konnichiwa, Hiro, Igura.” Hiro didn’t respond. Megumi then cleared her throat. Hiro didn’t respond. Megumi then got suspicious. “Emily, check them,” she directed. Emily took out a medical tricorder and began scanning them. As she did, Hiro mumbled.

“We’ll go back to our home universe, Igura-chan,” he whimpered. “We’ll rule our empire from there. You’ll live with me and we’ll raise our daughter to be an excellent successor to us. We’ll all be happy. You told me that siding with Urga and Buffal was a big regret of yours as it separated you from me even further, but that’s no longer important. If you really want me to say it...I DO forgive you of any sins...my sweet eagle!”

“Oh no,” sighed Emily as she got her readings. She ran her hand down her face.

“What’s wrong?” asked Richard.

“Igura and the baby in her womb,” explained Emily, “suffered massive internal displacement. There’s no easy way to say it, so I’ll just say it. They’re dead.”

“...Daleks?” asked Megumi.

“The readings ARE consistent with the effects of a Dalek gunstick,” confirmed Emily. “I’d say the Daleks rebelled and killed Igura in revenge.”

“Maybe the Skaro strain,” muttered Richard.

“That’s true, I doubt any Shocker Rift Daleks would dare do this,” sighed Megumi. “Help me get him to the infirmary.” Hiro offered no resistance as he was brought to his feet.

“Easy,” Richard advised Hiro. “Easy now.” Hiro’s tear-stained face turned to Megumi.

“I forgive you, too,” he whispered. He then took Megumi’s crown out of his pocket and gave it to her.

“...Arigato,” she bid as she and Richard helped him to the infirmary. Emily then called Death over to help carry Igura’s body over to a preservation chamber so she could be buried at a later date.


	31. Chapter 31

Vorton was back to normal operational status as Megumi sat in her room. Hiro was perfectly content to stay in solitary confinement so he could grieve in peace. She would never wish the kind of hell Hiro’s going through onto anyone. She looked out the window for a bit until the door chimed. “Come in,” she bid.

“Thinking about Hiro?” guessed her husband’s voice.

“I’d never wish for anyone’s children to die in the womb,” replied Megumi as she got up so she could sit in Richard’s lap. She wiggled a little to sit comfortably while Richard wrapped his arms around her.

“...How do you want to proceed with him?” asked Richard. “We can’t keep him in the brig forever.”

“He wants to bury Igura in their home universe,” answered Megumi. “After which, I don’t know. I know he has to go to trial for his crimes, but does he need that now?”

“I can’t answer that with any measure of authority,” sighed Richard. They both just sat there, content to look at the stars surrounding Vorton. The door chimed again.

“Who could that be?” muttered Megumi. “Come in!” The door opened to reveal Moradelia.

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” she asked.

“Not at all,” replied Megumi. “Please, come in. What can I do for you? ...Wait, why didn’t you appear as you usually do?”

“I heard about Hiro and figured you didn’t need any surprises while thinking about him,” explained Moradelia. “Optimus and Arsha are being visited by Rojenthi and Verdutha, respectively.”

“What’s the occasion?” asked Richard.

“All of the contestants have been selected and all dossiers are compiled,” replied Moradelia as she handed Megumi a folder of the dossiers. “We will give you two weeks according to your universe’s time scale. I would recommend you give copies of the dossiers to all of your friends and make plans for any potential threats.”

“Thank you!” praised Megumi as she accepted the folder. “We sure will!”

“I will see you in two weeks, then!” cheered Moradelia as she departed in a purple flash of light.

“I better contact Optimus and Arsha,” declared Megumi as she dashed to the comms.

“Do you...need me to...?” asked Richard as he pointed to the door.

“You can stay,” replied Megumi. “I may need you to relay the news.”

“Got it, sweetheart,” confirmed Richard. Megumi made her call and Optimus and Arsha appeared.

“Hello!” she called. “Did you two get your dossiers?”

“Sure did,” confirmed Arsha. “We should probably have a meeting with our teams about this.”

“Would tomorrow morning work?” asked Optimus.

“Fine by me,” replied Arsha.

“Vorton’s fixed up enough,” mused Megumi. “My engineers need a small break. We’ll meet at Castle Nerd Skull’s hangar at 9:00. We’ll inform everyone about the biggest threats to our reaching the semifinals and start thinking up strategies to overcome them.”

“I’ve got an electronic copy of the dossiers,” offered Optimus. “If you two need copies made for everyone in your groups, we can still plan with mine.”

“Just leave mine and Megumi’s out,” advised Arsha.

“Richard-chan, could you make some copies of the dossiers and tell everyone about the meeting tomorrow?” asked Megumi.

“Sure will!” replied Richard. He took the dossier folder and headed out to make the copies.

“Ensign Barmek,” Arsha called to her left.

“Yes, Captain?” asked Bashoon.

“I need you to have these dossiers copied so everyone can have a copy for a meeting at Castle Nerd Skull tomorrow morning,” directed Arsha. “Make sure everyone knows about the meeting when they receive their copies.”

“Aye, Captain,” confirmed Bashoon as she took the folder and headed off.

“She’s gonna go far in Realmfleet, I just know it,” chuckled Arsha. “Now then, let’s do some planning.”

* * *

The next morning came and everyone arrived at Castle Nerd Skull’s hangar. The Autobots were in their alt-modes, Dyno-bots too, and were waiting for their respective leaders to start. “Minna-san!” began Megumi. “How are we today?”

“We’re a little confused,” admitted Moe.

“Why do we have fighter dossiers?” asked Larry.

“The only time we needed them was when one of us won the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale,” remarked Curly.

“Well, Optimus, Arsha, and I are in the current one,” explained Megumi.

“Oh!” realized Curly.

“Well, congratulations!” praised Moe.

“Hey, we’re missing someone!” called Larry.

“He’s right,” interjected Usagi I. “Where’s Mickey?

“He...declined attending,” replied Richard. “He said he had business to take care of in his home universe. Apparently, Maleficent is spreading a curse over the park.”

“You know, I’m getting a little sick of Mickey not being here when we need him,” muttered Emily.

“Never mind him,” advised Megumi. “We’ll start without him. Does everyone have a folder of dossiers?”

“We do,” replied Ultra Magnus as he spoke for the Autobots.

“So do we,” answered Oak for the _Endeavor_ crew.

“And us,” finished Richard.

“Even we do,” called Scorpainia as she spoke for the Horsemen and their Heralds.

“Perfect!” cheered Megumi. “Then we shall begin.”

“As many of you know,” began Arsha, “Optimus, Megumi, and I were invited to participate in the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale. We were each declared worthy enough to participate and we hadn’t received any news about it until yesterday.”

“To help prepare the participants,” continued Optimus, “the Chizarans, the ones running this whole shindig, send out detailed dossiers about the competitors to everyone fighting. The fact is, if we’re in this, we’re each in it to win it.”

“First Place prize is known in many realities as the Master Wand,” supplied Megumi, “a wand that can let you do ANYTHING you want from alchemy to surpassing the gods themselves. The three of us agreed that that’s just too much power for anyone to have, so one of us is locking it away.”

“And Megumi’s implying what you think she’s implying,” Arsha went on. “The three of us have an agreement that we need to stay together until we get to the semifinals. After that, all bets are off and we’re each making a grab for the prize so one of us can lock it away for all time.”

“As such, we’re each keeping our strategies towards each other secret,” Optimus continued. “To sum up, I have plans on how to beat Megumi and Arsha, but I’m not telling them, just as they’re not telling me how they intend to beat me. Right now, this meeting will be centered on preparations.”

“Preparations for what?” asked Twaldar.

“Enhancing our tech,” began Megumi.

“Brushing up on our magic,” continued Arsha.

“Keeping our teamwork up to scratch,” finished Optimus.

“Well, we DO have something on our side,” mused Lukas. “With Herr Tails’ help, we were able to determine what happened when our enemies fled Vorton after Mordor fell.”

“Bad news first,” directed Megumi.

“Shields and weapons are still ruined,” replied Lukas.

“In addition, it’s taking a long time to install our backup systems,” reported Rusty. “I’d say we’re only 12.5 percent done. We’re still sorting through it, but a lot of hardware still needs repairs before every system is back online.”

“And the good news?” asked Megumi.

“We still have a fix on Mobius and the Realms,” answered Lukas. “On top of that, Dell studied the Ascendant and came to an interesting discovery. Herr Conagher?”

“Much obliged,” replied Dell. “The Ascendant can now be mass-produced.”

“How’s that possible?” asked Bumblebee. “It needs a Transformer’s Spark to bring it to reality.”

“Ah, ah, the ORIGINAL did,” corrected Dell. “By studying it, I think we can make it so all the Vortex Riders can have Ascendants. I’m still trying to figure out how to make an Ascendant for a Chronicle Driver. Until I do, it’s a Vortex Driver gimmick only.”

“Keep at it,” directed Megumi. “All right, War?”

“Thank you,” bid War as she turned to everyone. “Scorpainia and I have agreed to be their coaches for this tournament. Of course, with the Stooges having admitted that one of them won one, we might need their insight...such as it is.” Curly gave a “HM!” of protest. “What did you win anyway and who fought?”

“That was me,” replied Curly. “I got the ability to survive anything and the permission to share it with two of my friends.”

“Then any help you can give would be appreciated,” offered Megumi.

“Oh boy! I’m a coach!” cheered Curly. “They called me Cutthroat Curly back in the ring! I’d punch the bag for two hours straight!”

“Only after the bag hit you back,” snarked Moe. Curly then waved his hand in front of Moe’s face. Moe moved his head to track it. Once Curly was satisfied that Moe was paying close attention to his hand, he moved it up slowly, then brought it down fast, making Moe snap his head downwards. “Why you!” snarled Moe as he smacked Curly’s scalp.

“If we’re all done,” interjected War, “I’d like to continue. The tournament starts with 32 contestants. Over time, that number gets whittled down. As of now, we don’t know who they’re going to fight for the first round. We’re still going over the dossiers, but we picked a few that we believe to be our biggest threats and need to come up with strategies on how to fight them.”

“Assuming we know what contests they’ll pick,” rumbled Ironhide. “It might be a board game, for all we know.”

“Maybe, but that might be a little more fair than the Chizarans want it to play out,” replied Optimus.

“Chances are good that they’ll pick something they’re good at,” continued Arsha. “The rules state that the contestants have to have a ‘reasonable chance’ of victory for either side.” Curly gulped.

“Curly’s gulp was from experience,” mused War. “‘Reasonable chance’ means whatever the Chizarans feel like it means. In one of my rounds, I picked axe throwing and my opponent may have only held an axe once in his life. They let me get away with it.”

“Let’s start going over the other participants,” declared Megumi, “starting with the one Optimus faced in HIS preliminary round: Beatrice, the Golden and Endless Witch.” A hologram of her appeared.

“Beatrice?!” yelped Blackarachnia. “The Witch of Rokkenjima?!”

“The same,” confirmed Optimus. “Beatrice is a complex lady with a convoluted backstory. She exists outside of reality and is skilled in Endless Magic, creating illusions and toying with life and death. She kills everyone on Rokkenjima just to play a sick murder mystery game with Battler Ushiromiya and prove that witches exist. Apparently, that cruel persona is a front as she’s more childish in truth. She hasn’t yet understood how life can’t be manipulated without consequences. She starts off as a full on villain, but becomes more heroic over time. She views everything as one big chess game. She prefers to let her opponents destroy themselves with mental trickery. Considering I managed to turn the tables on her before losing to her, chances are good that, if she faces me again, she may just use fireballs.”

“This is her third tournament,” continued Megumi, “so she’s pretty new to all this. Speaking of new guys, flip over to the next one: Ultragingana, the Cosmic Queen.” Beatrice’s hologram was replaced with a girl in a frilly dress with ribbons in her hair and carrying a parasol.

“Seems pretty frail looking,” mused Ultra Magnus.

“That’s just her preferred form,” countered Arsha. The hologram was replaced with a bipedal, lizard-like beast with three spines on its head, a horn on its snout, razor sharp teeth, claws on each finger, dorsal plates running down the back all the way to the tip of the tail, and wing membranes filling in the space between its arms and sides. “Here’s her true form,” continued Arsha, “the most powerful Kaiju in that universe. This is gonna be her first tournament.”

“We’re still getting a Kaiju in this tournament?!” yelped Richard.

“Yep,” confirmed Optimus. “Ultragingana is three million years old, her true form is 150 meters tall, can shoot an energy beam from her mouth, can shoot her dorsal plates and manipulate their flight paths as she sees fit and return to her, the horn on her snout can help her gather energy, the spines on her head can come together to form a giant sword for her when she needs it, and a hole in her belly can open to reveal a black hole.”

“Unlike Godzilla,” continued Megumi, “Ultragingana has always been hailed as a hero. She’s from the depths of space and has landed on Earth to protect it from various other threats, mainly of the Kaiju variety. She usually adopts her human form to interact with the humans and help them whenever there’s property damage. She was recently elected Queen of Earth by the United Nations for her service to the planet. As such, she’s been declared an Earth citizen and is welcomed by all countries that like her. Russia, North Korea, England, they’re not so fond of her.”

“Okay, that would be the best fight ever!” cheered Hiroki.

“How does a Kaiju wield the Master Wand?” asked Michael.

“It’ll change to fit in any size hand,” replied War. “It IS all powerful.”

“A better question,” interjected Oak, “is how a Kaiju can interact with anyone, much less understand what all this is!”

“Gotta have some intelligence to understand all this,” answered Megumi. “Besides, she’s a cosmic being, so changing species isn’t all that new to her.”

“Since she’s fighting,” mused Arsha, “we probably need to keep our ships fine-tuned.”

“Honestly, it’s the next person we need to worry about,” muttered War, “the one who took Second Place while I won mine: Queen Phury of Appoplexia.” A tiger-like bipedal woman then appeared. She had four digited hands and had a large claw on the back of her wrist. She dressed in a sash, a gold top, wore a golden flower at the back of her head, and a string of jewels across her brow. “Phury’s an Appoplexian,” elaborated War, “the former Queen of Appoplexia. Being a woman, she’s more cunning than any male Appoplexian. In fact, that’s how Appoplexians in that universe select their rulers. She’s ruled an empire for thirty years until that universe’s Omnitrix bearer, Gwen Tennyson, overthrew her and helped the Appoplexians elect a new Queen to guide them into membership with the Plumber Alliance. She’s mean, she’s got a lid on the Appoplexians’ usual temper, she’s fast, and I don’t doubt that, if killing was allowed in this contest, she’d slit your throat for the heck of it. She’s never won one, but she’s made it to Third Place in two of them. In my experience, the best way to beat her is to get her to lose her temper. If she stays in control of her anger, you’ll be lucky to walk at all.”

“Sounds simple,” mused Richard. “Who’s next?” Optimus, Arsha, and Megumi looked embarrassed.

“Well...” stammered Optimus.

“It’s...er...” mumbled Megumi as she rubbed the back of her head.

“...Buncho,” muttered Arsha as she hid behind her dossier folder. Phury’s hologram was replaced with...well...

“Is that...fruit?” asked Jandro.

“So, we’re fighting a fruit-looking monster?” quizzed Flora as she let Swalmu wrap his arms around her.

“...Sort of,” muttered Optimus.

“Well, in that...” gulped Arsha.

“Yeah, it...it’s fruit,” mumbled Megumi.

“...Pull the other one!” rasped Batman.

“Are you saying that this fighter is a bunch of fruit?!” protested Emily.

“I wouldn’t underestimate this one,” advised War. “Buncho has participated in 47 3V2R’s before this one. She’s made it to Second Place in 16 of them. She’s a crowd favorite.”

“It’s a bunch of fruit!” called Jandro in disbelief.

“Which means there’s something going on with this one,” remarked Optimus. “So, everyone, get some self-defense classes that specialize in fresh fruit.”

“I think this is a good place to stop,” interjected Megumi. “We’ll schedule another meeting in a few days.”

“We have two weeks until round 1,” supplied Arsha, “so study the dossiers and identify who you think is a major threat and come up with some strategies on how to beat them. We’ll reconvene then.”

“Wait, Mr. Flufferkins?” asked Hongo as he found another participant. “A cat? Donald Trump’s immediate successor?!”

“In an eighth term?!” yelped Emily as she found Mr. Flufferkins’ dossier. “32 years?! That’s longer than a cat’s usual lifespan!”

“Yeah, We’re not too worried about that one,” replied Optimus.

“What if he challenges you to a debating contest?” asked Moe.

“Or eating cat food?” supplied Larry.

“Or singing on the fence?” quizzed Curly before he started singing mock opera.

“Hey, Luciano Pavarotti!” snapped Moe.

“Oh, I ain’t that good!” giggled Curly modestly.

“You said it!” snarled Moe as he grabbed a pipe wrench and twisted Curly’s nose. While Curly suffered, Optimus, Arsha, and Megumi looked at each other, a little hesitant about a cat food eating contest as Mr. Flufferkins COULD challenge them to that.

“Better start learning to like Friskies,” chuckled War.

“Are we sure this ain’t some joke?!” asked Ironhide.

* * *

While the participants in the 3V2R were developing strategies, two ladies were beginning the broadcast of the 590,492nd Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale. One lady had black skin and hair, but her eyes were near white and her outfit was white and light-greys and she wore a white rose hair piece in the right of her hair. Her companion was her opposite in terms of skin and hair, outfit color, and hairpiece placement. The lady in white began. “I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader.”

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader,” introduced the lady in black.

“And we kick things off with the opening ceremony!” cheered Blancalmarem. “We have an excellent look at the parade of all spaces ruled by all princesses.”

“In just a minute,” continued Nemengra, “we will join all these ladies and show all the colors and shades of Chizaran Unity and Multiversal Protection.”

“With all aspects in attendance,” supplied Blancalmarem, “it’s sure to be a spectacle. We have Vioazira, the blue-violet princess of Chizara and the sea animal leader; Amartonadii, the yellow princess of Chizara and the health leader; Naratelto, the orange princess of Chizara and the fertility leader; Amavorte, the yellow-green princess of Chizara and the earth leader; Azevordem, the blue-green princess of Chizara and the water leader; Rojenthi, the Red Princess of Chizara, and the war-time leader; Azuliterii, the Blue Princess of Chizara, and the technological leader; Rosadera, the Pink Princess of Chizara, and the peace-time leader; Verdutha, the Green Princess of Chizara, and the environmental leader; Moradelia, the Purple Princess of Chizara, and the history leader; Marrulem, the brown princess of Chizara and the land animal leader; Griforina, the cool-grey princess of Chizara and the air leader; Greterey, the toner grey princess of Chizara and the family leader; Graneutall, the neutral-grey princess of Chizara and the time leader; and Grilcaldo, the warm-grey princess of Chizara and the fire leader.” She then took a breath. “Say all THAT three times fast!” she panted. “Just listen to that crowd as everyone is lining the streets of the Capital Planet, all decked out in their fanciest outfits and eagerly awaiting the start of the parade!” observed Nemengra. “As our contestants plan on how to beat one another, we will join in the parade formation and begin the Union Parade!”

“But first,” interjected Blancalmarem, “a word from one of our sponsors; Pralax Pleasure Paradise!” The broadcast gave a little teaser.

“Pralax Pleasure Paradise!” called the announcer. “Enjoy all the earthly pleasures of all age groups as long as you want and return home a second after you left!”


	32. Chapter 32

While preparations for the 3V2R were going on, Megatron, Dr. Borg, and their respective organizations as well as Shocker Rift, had regrouped in Megatron’s universe, the Decepticon/Eggman moon base, to be exact. Megatron looked out the window of his office and saw the various ships hanging in the sky. His processor was stuck in a loop about what happened on Vorton. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door chime. “Enter,” he rasped. A hefty-looking Decepticon stomped in as Dr. Borg flew past him and landed on Megatron’s desk.

“2nd Lieutenant Quake Hammer, reporting for duty,” boomed the new Decepticon.

“Welcome,” greeted Megatron. “I’ll make this brief; I need you for an exchange.”

“Sir?” asked Quake Hammer.

“One of our allies, Hiro,” explained Megatron, “is being held prisoner by the Autobots. You are on the DJD’s list for desertion under fire back in the first war, so we will have a prisoner exchange. You get to avoid a visit from the DJD and we get our ally back.”

“Understood, sir,” replied Quake Hammer.

“Dismissed,” directed Megatron. Quake Hammer saluted and left the office in crisp, military fashion.

“Hiro’s not going to like that the yes-man we promised,” mused Dr. Borg, “is used as a bargaining chip to secure his freedom.”

“Quake Hammer is not the yes-man I’m trying to get ahold of,” remarked Megatron. “What brings you here?”

“Fleet buildup is progressing as we expected,” replied Dr. Borg.

“Damn,” hissed Megatron.

“Where’s Dr. Eggman?” asked Dr. Borg. “He’s supposed to help me and make the work go faster!”

“One of the greatest mysteries of the ages,” snarled Megatron. The door chimed again. “Enter,” barked Megatron. Soundwave came in.

“Hey, Lord Megatron!” he called. “Guess who decided to grace us with his presence?” One of his tendrils then dropped the Egg-mobile with Eggman in it.

“Well, well, well,” snarked Dr. Borg. “Welcome back to your allies, Doctor, if that doctorate you’ve earned came from an accredited university!”

“What are you blathering about?!” snapped Eggman.

“Where have you been?” demanded Megatron.

“What do you mean?” asked Eggman.

“We’ve barely seen you these past few weeks,” elaborated Dr. Borg. “Where have you been?”

“I have a life outside of you lot, you know,” dismissed Eggman.

“A life that makes you undetectable?” accused Soundwave. Eggman said nothing. “I hope you’re up to date on what happened with Vorton.”

“Yes, I...I heard,” stammered Eggman.

“You HEARD!” roared Megatron. “How nice! A scientist with an i.q. of 300, a station with scientific marvels ripe for the taking, and you HEARD about it!”

“What crawled up your tailpipe and died?!” snapped Eggman.

“Oh, I don’t know,” growled Megatron, “maybe it’s because Soundwave and the cassettes have been unable to find you until YOU decide to make an appearance! In case you hadn’t HEARD, Soundwave is VERY thorough at surveillance! It seems a little odd that he can’t find YOU!”

“Don’t ask me!” snapped Eggman.

“But we ARE asking you!” replied Dr. Borg. “Sincerely! WHERE?! HAVE?! YOU?! BEEN?!”

“That’s none of your concern! All of you!” shouted Eggman.

“Funny, isn’t it?” asked Soundwave. “You always disappear whenever Caan skirts the edges of our sensors!”

“...All of you can just go straight to Hell!” Eggman finished as he got into his Egg-mobile and moved to the door.

“Doctor Eggman, you are NOT dismissed!” snarled Megatron. Eggman didn’t listen and just left the office. Megatron cycled air through his olfactory apparatus to try and steady his temper. “Soundwave, give Eggman top surveillance priority,” he ordered.

“As you command, Megatron,” replied Soundwave.

* * *

“And I’m saying it’s the flow regulator!” Lukas argued with Liam. “We’ve been over this!”

“What we’ve been over, Laddie,” replied Liam, “is that the flow regulator has been replaced a dozen times and the problem STILL hasn’t been fixed! It’s the engines themselves that need fixing! The ash cloud Mt. Doom spewed is clogging the intake and they need cleaning!”

“Then why do my readings say that the engines are fine?!” protested Lukas.

“Why don’t you go inside the damn thing,” snapped Liam, “and then tell me the engines are fine?!”

“Liam, if Megumi’s going up against Ultragingana,” urged Lukas, “and she picks the fight terms, we’re gonna need the _Virginia_ at top performance sooner rather than later!”

“Er, excuse me,” called Megumi’s voice. Liam and Lukas turned to face her. “Could you gentlemen take this somewhere else? I need to use the Chizaran frequency. I’m expecting a call.”

“Are the Chizarans contacting you?” asked Lukas.

“No, it’s for the other contestants,” explained Megumi. “After Arsha’s preliminary round with Priest 072486 and what Queen Phury nearly did in HER preliminary round, we’re all required to contact at least three other competitors just to do a little dialogue with each other in the interests of good sportsmanship. Arsha managed to talk to Buncho yesterday and said that she’s pretty insightful for a bunch of fruit.”

“All right, we’ll leave you to it,” declared Liam. “I’ll just detail a team to help me clean out the engines.”

“IT’S THE FLOW REGULATOR!” shouted Megumi and Lukas as the two men walked off.

“NOT YOU TOO, MEGUMI!” protested Liam’s voice. Once they were gone, Megumi keyed in a code on a computer terminal and a hologram of a cat appeared. It was a Maine Coon and wore a collar with a red tie on it. It had just finished grooming itself and looked up at Megumi.

“Hi, you’ve reached the Vortex Riders’ Spaceship Repair Shop where YOUR CHIEF ENGINEER IS RIGHT AND YOU KNOW IT, LIAM!” called Megumi. The Maine Coon’s ear twitched in confusion.

“What?” it asked.

“Nothing,” sighed Megumi. “Just a disagreement over something. I’m Megumi Hishikawa and you are...Mr. Flufferkins, right?”

“The 46th president of the United States, himself,” confirmed the Maine Coon. “...What’s the disagreement about?”

“It’s about our ship, the _Virginia_ ,” explained Megumi. “If we face Ultragingana, we need that thing up and running.”

“You’ll need it, yes,” remarked Mr. Flufferkins, “but not against Ultragingana.”

“Oh?” asked Megumi. “Why?”

“Because I’LL be fighting her in my giant robot!” explained Mr. Flufferkins. “After which, you can take me on in your little ship.”

“Feeling a little confident, are we?” chuckled Megumi. “Are you fighting her this round?”

“No, I’m going up against Beatrice,” replied Mr. Flufferkins. “As someone who’s read the visual novels about her, I’m a little worried.”

“Just be careful,” warned Megumi. “She’s crafty.”

“She’s catlike in her thinking,” remarked Mr. Flufferkins, “so I MAY have a chance there.”

“Who IS Ultragingana fighting against this round?” asked Megumi.

“They just announced it. That wizard, er, Grand Wizard Emirdo, I think,” mused Mr. Flufferkins. “He told me his magic plane will bring down any beast.”

“Really?” snarked Megumi. “He’s going to use his plane against Ultragingana? How original because Kaiju are ALWAYS weak to planes.”

“I know, right?!” laughed Mr. Flufferkins. “But, enough about her, let’s talk about you. How did you get to be Queen?”

“Originally, the Feudal Nerd Society,” explained Megumi, “was an activist group that dealt with all sorts of problems. The Vortech Wars then changed that and we became Kamen Riders. Soon, our titles became real and the F.N.S became universe hopping superheroes. Even after Vortech’s defeat, his old subordinate, Hiro, still gave us grief...until now.”

“I heard about Hiro losing his wife to the Daleks,” sympathized Mr. Flufferkins. “I can’t offer enough condolences.”

“He’s still grieving in solitary confinement,” relayed Megumi. “Physically, he’s all right. Mentally, we’re not sure.”

“Grief always leaves one irrational,” sighed Mr. Flufferkins. “I was that way when my human died. She was a good lady. After she got my predecessor’s assets, money, and all, she liquidated them and gave it all to the poor. She got the Presidential Medal of Freedom for that.”

“Good for her,” praised Megumi. “She sounds like a lovely lady.”

“She’d support the F.N.S, I can guarantee,” mused Mr. Flufferkins.

“Now, about how you secured eight terms,” ventured Megumi.

“Nine, now,” replied Mr. Flufferkins. “I just got reelected. How did I secure at least a third term?”

“I take it, you get asked that a lot,” muttered Megumi.

“Donald’s doing,” chuckled Mr. Flufferkins. “He removed the two-year limit in a bid to secure more power. Joke’s on him, I was his Democratic opponent. The American People would rather have a cat run the country than an orangutan like him.”

“Our universe’s Trump has been impeached by the House right now,” explained Megumi.

“Here’s hoping the Senate sees sense,” wished Mr. Flufferkins. “Good talking to you. I’m gonna run some drills.”

“See you soon!” cheered Megumi.

By the way, one last thing before I go,” warned Mr. Flufferkins, “Vortech had followers besides Hiro, people who agreed with his methods of uniting the multiverse. Watch your back.”

“Will do,” promised Megumi. The hologram then faded, leaving Megumi to her thoughts.

* * *

Flora approached an apartment complex in Beyond City. She hesitated ringing a buzzer, then summoned the willpower to go through with it. “Yes?” asked Swalmu’s voice over the intercom.

“I...It’s Flora,” stammered the girl. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” replied Swalmu. The door then opened and Flora stepped in. She then entered an elevator and rang for the 9th floor. It went up in a few seconds and chimed once at the correct floor. She then went down the hall to apartment 923 and rang the buzzer. “Coming!” called Swalmu. He opened the door and grinned when seeing Flora. “Welcome, welcome!” he bid. “Please, come in!” Flora stepped in and looked around. “What can I do for you?” asked Swalmu.

“It’s...er...” stammered Flora. “Well...it’s...can anyone wear...a cloud dress?”

“Why, yes,” replied Swalmu, “but it DOES require a day of training. After that, you can summon clouds at your leisure and shape them as you see fit. ...Why do you ask?”

“Because I want to wear one and be safe, just like when I’m with you,” replied Flora. She then gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. “Er...that is...I mean...” She covered her face as she blushed like mad.

“...You feel safe when you’re with me?” asked Swalmu. He then smiled. “Oddly enough, I feel safe when I’m with you.” Flora looked up at him, still blushing. “Flora,” continued Swalmu, “I’ve never really had much in the way of friends. Even amongst my fellow Zephyrs, I felt like I was alone. I had a loving family, but one needs friends. With you around, I am always assured that I now have friends. Honestly, I want to spend more time with you.” Flora was smiling happily.

“I want to spend more time with you too!” she cheered as she hugged him. They then went for the kiss...nose-first. They massaged one another’s nose to get rid of the discomfort. “We both need practice,” mused Flora.

“Indeed,” replied Swalmu. “Now, how one obtains their cloud dress, well, it’s similar to how we Zephyrs get it when we’re babies. Our parents usually blanket us in theirs and teach us over time. For babies, it takes roughly 10 years. For adults like you and me, we get it on the first go around.”

“Do I...need to...?” Flora indicated the clothes she was wearing.

“Heights, no,” replied Swalmu. “Not until you’ve got your dress.” Flora breathed a sigh of relief. Swalmu’s clouds then wrapped around Flora and she sighed in happiness. “Now, I need to you to answer just three questions as you concentrate on the clouds surrounding you. No need to answer them aloud, just answer in your head.” Flora closed her eyes to first concentrate on the clouds touching her. “First,” began Swalmu, “what does the cloud mean to you? Second, who is benefitting from the cloud’s meaning? Third, how can the cloud help you achieve that meaning? Concentrate on those three questions while concentrating on the clouds surrounding you.” Flora kept her breathing steady as she considered her answers. In her mind, she was walking on the clouds.

“What does the cloud mean to you?” asked a voice. Flora sat down and thought before answering.

“It means protection,” she answered. “It means that a person can feel so happy and protected. Soft, but a well-established barrier.”

“Who is benefitting from this protection?” asked the voice.

“Well...if I may be a little selfish...me,” replied Flora. “Of course, I want to share that safe feeling with those I care about. I want my friends to share in my feeling of safety.”

“How can the cloud help you achieve protection for yourself and those you bring into protection?” quizzed the voice.

“...I want to be able to have my hand free,” declared Flora. “I want it to surround me and keep me safe, but I want to bring others into my safe place too.”

“...Open and revel in your cloud,” declared the voice. Flora opened her eyes and looked around. Swalmu had moved away from her, leaving her slightly confused. She could still feel a cloud enveloping her body, aside from her left hand and right arm. She then looked down in hope. Her hope paid off as she was wearing a cloud dress.

“I think I’m gonna cry,” she whimpered happily. She then tackled-hugged Swalmu and smothered him with kisses. Swalmu offered feeble resistance.

* * *

The first fight of Round 1 had completed and Blancalmarem and Nemengra were beginning their broadcast. “I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader,” began Blancalmarem.

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader,” finished Nemengra.

“And the first round is underway as Returning Fighter and Crowd Favorite, Buncho, has claimed victory over Supremo the Terrible!” cheered Blancalmarem. A picture of Buncho sitting on a pile of rocks was displayed

“Buncho, as shown here in her victory against a fighter of the Temlins’ Contest of Champions, Pilo,” continued Nemengra, “has made it to Second Place a couple of times. Defeating someone like Supremo, the Ruler of the Chaos Reality, this early in the tournament was certainly a feather in her cap.”

“While he HAS been infamous for refusing previous interviews,” supplied Blancalmarem, “Nemengra and I finally managed to gain one for this tournament.”

“Here is the footage of the interview,” Nemengra went on as a screen came on. “Perhaps those at home will gain insight on this powerful warrior.” The screen then displayed the two Chizaran princesses talking to a muscular man dressed in a stereotypical evil overlord outfit and an electronic mouthpiece over his mouth and jaw.

“There was a brief moment in the fight,” mused Blancalmarem during the interview, “where you appeared to have turned the tables on Buncho by unleashing your Sword of Infinite Power on her. Care to tell us what happened?” Supremo’s mouthpiece replied in harsh beeps, clicks, and whirs.

“If you had to do it all over again, what would you have done differently?” asked Nemengra. More beeps, clicks, and whirs answered her question.

“So, you think Buncho has the power of a despot like yourself, just not the will of one?” inquired Blancalmarem for clarification. A longer string of beeps, clicks, and whirs were her answer, along with a few censoring bleeps as Supremo slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair.

“Any particular last thoughts on Buncho?” quizzed Nemengra. Supremo appeared to be calming himself before he replied in his usual beeps, clicks, and whirs.

“Well, thank you for your time,” bid Blancalmarem. “We know you have a very busy schedule putting down the Orderly Resistance.”

“May we see you in the next tournament, oh Destroyer of Hope,” Supremo gave his thanks in two clicks and bowed as he stood up, not wanting to seem rude. God-like beings are, after all, god-like. The screen then went black as Blancalmarem and Nemengra returned to their audience.

“For someone who conquers and enslaves, he’s surprisingly friendly to talk to,” chuckled Blancalmarem.

“We’ll be covering the next fight with two first-time fighters, Megumi Hishikawa and Uber_g4m3r_likesjak21999,” revealed Nemengra. “But first, a word from one of our sponsors, Trooga Soda!”

“Trooga Soda!” called the announcer. “Enjoy a nice meal with the nectar of the gods!”


	33. Chapter 33

“I told you the engines needed cleaning!” Liam snapped at Lukas and Megumi.

“Okay, okay, so we were wrong!” growled Lukas. “Sue us!”

“You mingle with these idiots?!” snapped a voice that sounded like it was covered in saliva. The three turned to see an obese man with zits all over his face, his ears covered by a headset with a microphone on it, and was transported in a flying chair with packets of Doritos on the left and Mountain Dew bottles on the right.

“Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999, if I’m not mistaken,” muttered Megumi. “Where do you get off calling my engineers idiots?”

“Everyone beneath those in power is an idiot!” snapped Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. “Why not?! They weren’t smart enough to seize power!”

“Yes, because hiding behind a computer screen is powerful,” dismissed Megumi.

“Watch it, lady!” snarled Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. “You’re just begging to be humiliated by me! Ain’t that right, fellas?! Ah, here come the comments agreeing with me!”

“Do you ever leave that seat?” asked Liam.

“Or eat anything else?” continued Lukas. “Anything healthy?”

“Healthy shmealthy!” scoffed Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. “I don’t need to take care of myself. My Mechanized Operations Manager does it for me, right while I’m in the heart of a sub-dwelling where I belong.”

“So, you live in M.O.M’s basement,” groaned Megumi. “Great, a basement troll that gives gamers like my husband a bad rap!”

“I’m a True Gamer!” shouted Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. “Why should I hover here and suffer your slander?!”

“I’m a Kamen Rider and a Japanese woman who tells it like it is,” replied Megumi. “Unusual for most Japanese women. I thought my dossier said that.”

“I only concerned myself,” scoffed Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999, “with those M.O.M considered worth my time. Empress Mel! Bolt Boy! Ultragingana, now THERE would have been a fight! But no, who do I have? A Gamer of equal measure? No! Some knock-off Power Ranger!”

“There are many in Japan,” remarked Megumi, “that say Power Rangers are a knock-off of our Super Sentai. I take it, things haven’t been going so well for you?”

“You obviously read MY dossier,” Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999 replied with a voice he thought was a sexy purr, but sounded rather UN-sexy. “So, why dance around the issue?”

“Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999,” answered Megumi as she relayed what his dossier said about him. “Real name: Andrew Schwartz. Forced to hide after murdering his parents because he didn’t get the game he wanted. Now wanted for murder in every state, he hides away in an undisclosed location, scrambling his origin when livestreaming and seeing to it that various facial recognition programs, both computerized and live, are baffled. He enjoys his anonymity but it’s rapidly fading! Stop me if any of this is wrong.”

“The Master Wand,” snarled Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999, “will give me total control of the entire planet! I could get away with anything if I had it! And YOU, Lady, YOU are my first stepping stone!”

“Then how do you wish to contend with me?” asked Megumi as a smirk crossed her face.

“What is your video game knowledge level?” quizzed Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999.

“Moderate, at best,” admitted Megumi. “Never really liked Sony. Nintendo’s better.”

“I never liked Nintendo and prefer Sony, so you made it fair for both of us,” chuckled Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. “A trivia contest. Each of us will ask a question about Sony or Nintendo. You ask me Nintendo based questions; I ask you Sony based ones. Whoever fails to answer correctly, or at all, is the loser! No other game companies may be brought in, no help, only three guesses per question.”

“Fine,” declared Megumi. “Our battlefield?”

“My lair,” answered Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999.

“The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides,” declared Verdutha’s voice. “Marrulem, the brown princess of Chizara and the land-animal leader, will be judging. In an hour, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!

“I will see you in an hour,” laughed Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. He vanished in green light as he cackled.

“May the best gamer win,” Megumi declared.

“...Charming fellow,” muttered Lukas.

* * *

Arsha paced the Gateway room with anticipation. Her opponent had been selected for her first round and she was ready to meet him or her. “Captain, easy,” advised Bashoon. “You’re vibrating faster than a wild Wyvern.”

“I’m both nervous and excited,” explained Arsha. “Can’t wait to see who I’m fighting!” A woman then came in via a purple light. It wasn’t Moradelia. Rather, it was a woman in her mid-thirties and dressed in cargo pants and a hoodie while carrying a backpack.

“So, you’re my opponent in the first round,” chuckled the woman. “I gotta say, for someone so young, by your universe’s standards, you’ve seen a lot. At least, that’s what I read from your dossier.”

“Everyone needs to do some traveling at some point in their life,” replied Arsha. “You’re Vicky, right?”

“Vicky, professional wanderer, at your service,” confirmed the woman as she made a sweeping bow. “So, how do you want to settle who’s going up to the next round? I intend to use that wand to go anywhere I want.”

“How about a balancing act?” challenged Arsha. “I bet you my weakest tail can keep a stack of books balanced longer than your arms can.”

“Oh yeah?!” replied Vicky. “I’ll have you know, I balanced 39 foot high stacks at the library on my pinky! You’re on!”

“We’ll balance a foot tall stack on our respective limbs and have to balance ourselves on a rope,” elaborated Arsha. “Whoever keeps the stack straight longest or stays on the rope is the winner.”

“Deal!” agreed Vicky. “Our battlefield?”

“Why don’t you pick?” suggested Arsha.

“All right, the old circus tent in my hometown!” declared Vicky.

“Very well,” confirmed Arsha.

“The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides,” declared Moradelia’s voice. “Vioazira, the blue-violet princess of Chizara and the sea-animal leader, will be judging. Tomorrow, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!” Vicky then vanished in purple light.

“I look forward to it!” chuckled Arsha.

* * *

Optimus awaited his opponent’s appearance on the Promenade. He had a bat’leth in his hand and looked around. He then became aware of a flash of pink light as a red-skinned woman about his size approached him. She dressed in a gold trimmed gi and wore her hair in a short and curled style. She looked like a stereotypical demon with hooves for feet, a pointed tail, powerful looking wings, and a pair of curved horns on her head. She also carried a bat’leth and approached Optimus in a friendly manner. “I understand you are my opponent,” she greeted as she stuck her hand out for a handshake. “Optimus Prime, correct?”

“That’s me,” confirmed Optimus as he shook her hand. “You’re the Great Demoness, Alfalna, right?”

“I am,” answered the woman. “Eager to try out your bat’leth skills?”

“I wanted to see how much of your blood is Klingon,” replied Optimus.

“A very Klingon answer,” chuckled Alfalna. “How shall victory be decided?”

“The loser will have to be sprawled on the ground without their bat’leth,” answered Optimus.

“And our battlefield?” asked Alfalna.

“Lady’s choice,” replied Optimus.

“Very well, the Golden Palace’s Courtyard,” decided Alfalna.

“The question then become ‘when’,” mused Optimus.

“The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides,” declared Rosadera’s voice. “Amartonadii, the yellow princess of Chizara and the health leader, will be judging. Tomorrow, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!”

“Optimus, Qapla'!” (Klingon for Success!) bid Alfalna.

“Qapla'!” returned Optimus. Alfalna then vanished in a flash of pink light.

“All personnel, this is POmega,” called the Portal Operator. “Megumi’s fight is beginning. Please find your seats and make sure you are comfortable.”

“ _Ark_ , this is Optimus! One to beam to the bridge!” Optimus faded from Vorton and arrived on the _Ark_ ’s bridge. The Autobots were ALL there! Adding Optimus to the mix almost caused some shoving. Once everyone seated themselves, Optimus got out his bag of Energon Munchies as the viewscreen displayed a dimly lit room littered with Dorito bags and Mountain Dew bottles. Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999 clapped his hands twice and the mess was cleared away.

“Have to make things neat for the ladies,” he remarked to Megumi as she sniffed the air.

“Is that...stale pizza I’m smelling?” she gagged.

“Women. Never let a guy win,” muttered Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999.

* * *

“Oh, I hope she beats him for that!” hissed Bashoon as everyone on the _Endeavor_ ’s bridge crew got a good view.

“If I may be a little selfish,” muttered Arsha, “I’m glad it’s not me facing him.” A third woman then appeared in brown light. She was heavy-set and wore a ballgown of brown. Her sleeves were disconnected and she wore a hairpiece of three brown flowers at the right of her hair.

* * *

“I am Marrulem, the brown princess of Chizara and the land animal leader,” introduced the woman to a floating camera. “The combatants are ready for their first bout! Representing Universe 4-P-0-C-4-L-Y-P-T-1-C-G-4-M-3-R-5, we have Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999 with home-turf advantage! Representing her new home of 8-3-Y-0-N-D-C-1-T-Y and a permanent student of that universe’s leading educational institute, heck, the MULTIVERSE’S leading educational institute, we have Megumi Hishikawa! The fight will be a trivia battle! Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999 will be asking Megumi questions about Sony while Megumi will be asking questions about Nintendo. Each participant shall have a maximum of three guesses per question. Whoever fails to answer correctly or at all is the loser. No outside help may be used and each may ONLY ask questions about Nintendo or Sony, no other game companies. Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999, are you ready?”

“Ready as always!” chuckled Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999.

“Megumi Hishikawa,” asked Marrulem, “are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” confirmed Megumi.

“Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999, as we are in your home universe,” called Marrulem, “you will ask the first question. Begin!”

“Where does Sony get its name?” asked Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999.

“Easy, from the Latin word Sonus, meaning sound,” answered Megumi.

“And Megumi scores her first point!” cheered Marrulem.

“My turn,” declared Megumi. “What was Mario’s original name in the original _Donkey Kong_?”

“Er, let’s see...”muttered Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. “Er, OH! Jumpman!” Megumi winced.

“Now both are tied with one correct answer each,” announced Marrulem.

“What were the circumstances that brought about the PlayStation?” asked Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. Megumi gulped. She thought hard, not wanting to resort to guessing. “...Someone doesn’t know,” chuckled Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999 darkly.

“Hang on!” protested Megumi. She then thought back and remembered seeing the After Academy Game Magazine of two months ago as it was talking about the PlayStation. She then mentally flipped the pages and found it! “Nintendo once asked Sony to develop an add-on that would play discs for its video game consoles. After the partnership collapsed, Sony decided to make its personal console, enter the PlayStation!” Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999 slammed his fist onto his chair’s armrest in frustration.

* * *

“That’s two for Megumi!” called Marrulem on the viewscreen. The Vortex Riders breathed a sigh of relief.

“That’s my girl!” cheered Emily.

“Your girl?!” protested Richard.

* * *

“It’s your turn,” Marrulem directed Megumi.

“The first release of _Mario Kart_ ,” began Megumi, “had an ending that was controversial to America. What was so controversial?” Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999 started wracking his brains

“Come on, think!” he snarled to himself. “What’s so controversial to Americans that the Japanese don’t?!”

“Plenty of things, really,” remarked Megumi.

“...Oooo, damn it, I gotta guess!” groaned Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. “Er...alcoholic victory drink!”

“...Damn,” sighed Megumi. Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999 cheered.

“Knew it all along!” he boasted.

“Sure,” mumbled Marrulem under her breath. “Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999, your question?”

“How many PlayStation consoles were sold in 1998?” asked Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. This was a puzzler as bad as Megumi’s.

“Come on, come on, come on!” she groaned. “...Agh, no good! I need to guess!”

“Let’s hear them,” chuckled Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999.

“20 thousand!” guessed Megumi.

“Nope,” replied Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999.

“Er, er, er, 90 billion!” theorized Megumi.

“Strike 2!” laughed Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. Megumi then started muttering to herself.

“90 thousand, 80 trillion, 50 million,” she whimpered.

“What was that?!” yelped Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. Megumi then realized why he was so afraid.

“In 1998, 50 million PlayStations were sold!” declared Megumi with a grin! Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999 roared in frustration.

“Your turn!” he snarled.

“All right, since you posed the numbers question, here’s a history question,” replied Megumi. “What did Nintendo originally manufacture in its early days in the latter half of the 19th century?”

“...It can’t be THAT old!” snapped Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. “No game company is!”

“Nintendo is about as old as any company when it comes to games,” replied Megumi. “However, it was founded on September 23, 1889, long before even a computer was thought up. Again I repeat, what did it manufacture during its early days?”

“That...that can’t...I mean, it was always...I need to guess!” declared Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999.

“Guess away,” conceded Megumi.

“Pottery kits!” guessed Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999.

“Try again,” refuted Megumi.

“Erm, ah, fans!” gulped Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999.

“Nope. Last guess,” chuckled Megumi. Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999 was flustered. He wracked his brains for an answer. This lasted over a minute. “Come on, we both have busy schedules,” urged Megumi. Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999 spluttered and hissed in frustration for a minute more.

“Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999, your guess, now!” demanded Marrulem.

“Silk or wooden toys!” called Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999.

“That was two guesses in one,” remarked Marrulem.

“Oh, allow him that,” insisted Megumi.

“Are you sure?” asked Marrulem. Megumi nodded. “All right. It didn’t help him anyways. Both are wrong.”

“WHAT?!” wailed Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999.

“Nintendo originally produced cards called Hanafuda,” chuckled Megumi. “they were used for a variety of games. I’d go further, but it looks like you’re not interested.” That was an understatement. Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999 was reduced to a frothing mess of rage.

“This contest is over!” cheered Marrulem. “The winner is Megumi Hishikawa! Megumi, you will be returned to your home. Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999, though you have suffered a defeat, know that it only brings as much dishonor as you feel necessary. Would you care for an interview with Blancalmarem and Nemengra?”

“Forget it!” snarled Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. “This whole thing was rigged! Mark my words, Megumi Hishikawa, you’ll rue the day you crossed Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999!”

“We’ll see,” scoffed Megumi. “Bye-bye!” She and Marrulem faded in brown light and returned to Vorton. Everyone cheered her on her victory!

“An excellent move!” cheered Arsha when she and her crew approached the crowd. The Autobots joined in the throng as well.

“Drinks are on me!” called Megumi.

* * *

“Oh, just you wait!” ranted Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999. “When I get my hands on you, I’ll make you call me Da...!” That was when it all fell apart. Law Enforcement broke into his sanctuary.

“Andrew Schwartz, you’re under arrest!” snarled the Officer.

“HOW DID YOU...?!” wailed Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999.

“It wasn’t that hard when people gave noise complaints and you shut down M.O.M!” replied the Officer as he yanked the basement troll out of his chair. Ub3r_g4m3r_likesjak21999 was no more and Andrew Schwartz was taken to prison.


	34. Chapter 34

“That will be 2 golds and 6 silvers,” requested Mrs. Barmek.

“Even with the Crew Discount?” asked Arsha.

“Beef went up drastically,” explained Mrs. Barmek.

“Oh, yeah, the beef crisis,” remembered Arsha as she handed over her cash.

“Ahem,” called a voice. Arsha and Mrs. Barmek turned to see a woman in blue-violet. She had skirts that had a diameter of her height multiplied by 1.5. Her top, however, looked like it belonged to a belly dancer’s outfit. “I am Vioazira, the blue-violet princess of Chizara and the sea-animal leader,” she introduced. “Arsha, the battlefield has been set and your opponent is waiting.”

“Ah, good, I’ve been waiting!” cheered Arsha. She turned to Mrs. Barmek. “Wish me luck!”

“Go out and win!” bid Mrs. Barmek. Arsha and Vioazira vanished in a flash of blue violet light. Mrs. Barmek then saw Bashoon come in.

“Hey, Mom, where’s the Captain?” asked Bashoon.

“Off to her fight,” replied Mrs. Barmek.

“Already?!” yelped Bashoon as she dashed to the intercom on the wall. “All hands, Captain Royana is about to start her round! I repeat, Captain Royana is about to start her round! Get some seats and snacks!” The _Endeavor_ ’s crew dashed for the nearest screen to see the bout.

* * *

“This is it!” cheered Megumi as everyone crowded into the Gateway room.

“No shoving!” snapped Emily as Tanisha bumped her. “There’s plenty of room!”

“On screen!” called Richard.

* * *

“Just after this is your bout, right, Sir?” asked Prowl.

“You got it,” confirmed Optimus. “So, let’s see how this, er, balances out.”

“Wait, is that what’s going on here?!” protested Bumblebee.

“Dude, spoilers!” called Jazz.

“Oh, frack! Sorry!” gulped Optimus.

“SH! SH! Here comes the judge!” hissed Teletraan. Vioazira appeared as Arsha and Vicky climbed up the poles of the old circus tent.

* * *

“I am Vioazira, the blue-violet princess of Chizara and the sea-animal leader,” Vioazira introduced herself to the camera. “The combatants are ready for their first bout! Representing T-H-3-T-H-R-3-3-R-3-4-L-M-5, we have Captain Arsha Royana of the Mid-realm’s capital of Largandra! Representing W-4-N-D-3-R-L-U-5-T, we have Vicky with home turf advantage! The fight will be a test of balance! Each combatant will try and stand on the rope above me while balancing a foot tall stack of books, all of equal sizes. Arsha shall balance the books on her weakest tail while Vicky will use her arm. Whoever stays on the rope longer is the winner! No other supports may be used and the combatants will NOT bounce the rope on purpose to interfere with another player’s progress.” Vioazira looked up at the left platform near the top of the tent where the tightrope was set up. “Vicky, are you ready?” she called.

“Ready and waiting!” cheered Vicky.

“Arsha Royana, are you ready?” Vioazira asked Arsha on the other platform.

“Aye, aye!” replied Arsha.

“Then take your books!” declared Vioazira. The two ladies did so. “Now, onto the rope!” The ladies went forward and the rope strained and bounced under the two ladies’ combined weight. They did what they could to steady themselves until they went still, briefly compensating by leaning a bit to one side or the other.

* * *

“Come on, Captain!” called Mrs. Barmek on the _Endeavor_. “Don’t lose it now!”

* * *

“Oh, PLEASE win this one!” begged Megumi.

* * *

“Oh Primus, do you see that?” gulped Jazz. “She’s leaning too far!”

“If she goes any further, she’s gonna fall,” muttered Prowl.

“My fellow Cyber-Ninjas, easy,” assured Optimus. “Look at her foot. It’s following her head, bringing the rope beneath her as she balances.”

“I can barely see anything with all her skirts!” grumbled Strongarm. “There’s no way she can wear that in combat! Her legs won’t go high enough for a kick! Although, I will say, she’s putting her other tails to good use, adjusting them so she can stay balanced.”

“Is this some Cyber-Ninja convention?!” griped Ratchet.

“They ARE a little more observant about bodily movements than most bots are,” chuckled Ironhide. “I guess that’s what happens when you learn the art of assassination.”

“Er, can we NOT use that word here?” gulped Optimus.

“Hey, who’s that on the floor?” asked Bumblebee.

* * *

“Er, is that from our universe?” asked Bashoon as she pointed to the mysterious figure on the circus tent’s floor. The rest of her crewmates asked around, but gave no definitive answer.

* * *

The answer was definitive for the Vortex Riders. “CAAN!” yelped Megumi.

“We gotta stop him!” called Tanisha.

“Easy,” assured a voice. Rosadera had arrived. “They will not be in any danger from outside interference, I promise you.”

* * *

“Come down from there!” shouted Caan. “I have need of you, Arsha!”

“This is a battlefield for the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale!” called Vioazira. “Leave at once!”

“Not until I have Arsha!” snapped Caan. He then leveled his gun and fired! The shot was absorbed by some unknown shield. “What the?!”

* * *

“Wait, how is Caan surprised about the shield?” asked Richard.

“Yeah, shouldn’t he have seen that coming?” quizzed Alesandro.

“Whenever we interact with him,” replied Rosadera, “we tend to blind him to the future.”

“That’s a mercy,” sighed Megumi in relief.

* * *

Caan was still firing at the rope, but the shots were still absorbed. “Your attempts to interfere are futile,” declared Vioazira. “The bout is still on. All we can do is see how it plays out.”

“Lower that shield, NOW!” barked Caan.

“I don’t think you understand who’s in control right now!” snarled Vioazira. “The round has not yet been declared over. Now, leave!”

“When Vortech returns,” hissed Caan as he called a rift home, “you will come crawling to me!”

“Vortech is DEAD!” snapped Vioazira as he left. “Insolent Dalek!” she snarled. “He just HAS to go to these extremes!”

* * *

“Well, that’s him all gone,” muttered Megumi.

“For now,” mused Alesandro.

“Megumi,” called the Brigadier’s voice as he came up. “I have news that may concern you and Hiro.”

“We’ll discuss this outside Hiro’s cell,” declared Megumi, feeling the urgency. “Excuse me, Minna.” She got up and followed the Brigadier to Hiro’s cell in the brig. Hiro was kneeling in traditional Japanese fashion with his eyes shut. She cleared her throat.

“Emily has told me,” he answered, not opening his eyes, “that I’ve made a remarkable physical recovery. She’s just not too sure about my mental state. To be frank, I would be insulted if she thought I would get through my wife’s death in any speedy fashion. Are you here to offer condolences by Flora’s urging?”

“I’m here by the Brigadier’s request, actually,” replied Megumi. “He said he has news that may concern us.”

“...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so suspicious,” muttered Hiro. “What does Lethbridge-Stewart want to say to us?”

“I know how the Skaro Daleks were freed,” explained the Brigadier.

“We weren’t watchful enough, that’s how,” dismissed Hiro. “Now, my wife and unborn child paid the price.”

“No, you were very watchful of them, just not of Caan,” countered the Brigadier. Hiro then gave him his full attention, as did Megumi.

“Why mention him?” asked Hiro.

“Because he’s the one who gave the Skaro Daleks the means to remove the explosives from their old shells,” explained the Brigadier.

“...What?” whispered Hiro.

“Caan had surreptitiously given the Skaro Daleks the means to return to their old shells and told them about the Emperor Dalek you created and named Davros,” continued the Brigadier. “They know Davros is still the same man in a wheelchair.”

“I...Impossible!” dismissed Hiro. “There’s no way he could have known!”

“Caan has another Dalek turned human on his side,” countered Megumi. “She was probably a communications Dalek. She could have easily found how you lied to the original Skaro strain. ...Hiro?” Hiro trembled in unbridled fury. His wife and child, his future with them, his plans to rule with an Empress and Princess, all gone because of a former Dalek.

“CAAAAAAAN!” Hiro roared with all his grief and loathing of the creature. He roared so loud that it caused his head to hurt. He passed out from losing so much air.

“Megumi to Emily! Medical emergency!” called Megumi over the comms.

* * *

Arsha and Vicky were still staying on the rope, trying to keep their balance. “There’s no shame in quitting,” called Vicky.

“Are you kidding?” asked Arsha. “I’m just getting warmed up!”

“Oh really?” snarked Vicky.

“Yeah, really!” taunted Arsha.

“Trying to whoa! Whoa! WHOA!” Vicky had lost concentration during her attempt to taunt and lost her balance.

“SWEET ONES!” yelped Arsha as she fired a spell at Vicky to slow down her fall so she’d land safely. Vicky wiped her brow and looked up.

“Thanks!” she called. She then recalled the terms of the bout. “Dang it!” she muttered.

“This contest is over!” cheered Vioazira. “The winner is Arsha Royana! Arsha, you will be returned to the bridge of your ship. Vicky, though you have suffered a defeat, know that it only brings as much dishonor as you feel necessary. Would you care for an interview with Blancalmarem and Nemengra?”

“Thanks, but I gotta hit the road,” replied Vicky. “Still, that was a good fight! Keep on winning, Arsha.”

“Thanks,” bid Arsha. “Good luck on future endeavors. Maybe we’ll see each other again.”

“Maybe,” mused Vicky. “Who knows? See ya!” She left the tent. Following a few seconds after was the starting of a motorcycle engine. The motorcycle then made a noise indicating that it had sped away from the tent. Arsha was then returned to her ship, greeted by her bridge crew and Goblin Ensign, and congratulated on all sides. Just then, Shalvey got something on her console.

“Captain, the _Ark_ and Vorton wish to extend their congratulations to you!” she called.

“Tell them I happily accept and...!” directed Arsha happily.

“Captain,” called Malak, “a ship is approaching us.”

“A ship?” asked Arsha. “Can you identify it?”

“Running matches,” reported Malak. “...Match found! It’s the _Nemesis_!”

“Red alert!” ordered Arsha as she removed her hairpiece. “Advise the _Ark_ and Vorton that an enemy is approaching us.”

“They’re already raising shields and charging weapons,” reported Shalvey.

“Lock weapons onto the enemy vessel,” ordered Arsha.

“Weapons locked on target,” replied Malak. “...Strange. They’re not doing the same.”

“Are you sure?” asked Arsha.

“Captain, Megatron’s hailing you,” called Shalvey.

“Me?” asked Arsha.

“You, Megumi, and Optimus, all by name,” confirmed Shalvey.

“On screen,” ordered Arsha. Megatron appeared on screen. Judging by the fact that he was on a chair styled after the Decepticon Symbol, it was easy to believe Megatron was on the _Nemesis_ ’ bridge. Optimus and Megumi appeared as well.

“I understand your concern,” assured Megatron, “but I promise I’m not here to fight. I only wish to negotiate.”

“On what, visitation rights for Vorton? Forget it!” snarled Optimus.

“I’d guess the release of Hiro,” growled Megumi.

“You are correct,” confirmed Megatron. “I have a Decepticon of equal value to Hiro. I propose an exchange, the bot for the leader of Shocker Rift.”

“...Give us until Optimus finishes his bout,” answered Megumi. “We will have your answer by then.”

“His bout?” asked Megatron.

“The three of us,” explained Optimus, “are in a multiversal fighting tournament.”

“...And First Place Prize is?” quizzed Megatron.

“Not any of your concern, if the winner between the three of us is careful,” answered Megumi.

“Very well,” finished Megatron. “We’ll be outside Vorton’s weapons range. Tell me your decision once Optimus finishes his bout. Oh, Optimus?”

“Yes?” Optimus asked in a careful tone.

“Good luck,” bid Megatron. The call ended and the _Nemesis_ moved outside Vorton’s weapons range while still remaining in visual range.

“I’ll go tell Hiro about this development,” declared Megumi.

“I’ll keep watch on the _Nemesis_ ,” replied Arsha.

“I gotta go practice with my bat’leth,” finished Optimus. “See you all later.” The call ended.

“Mr. Nazay,” called Arsha, “take up an observation position. Make sure we’re facing the _Nemesis_. Shalvey, Thangred, Malak, I want all sensors working correctly as we monitor the _Nemesis_ for any activity.”

“Aye, Captain,” confirmed Nazay.

“How will we be observing Optimus’ bout?” asked Thangred.

“It will still be on the main screen,” replied Arsha as she returned her hairpiece back onto its usual position, “but I need you three to give a little more attention to your jobs at this time. You may still strategically look up to see how the bout is progressing.”

“Aye, Captain,” replied Malak. Everyone did their jobs with naval precision.


	35. Chapter 35

“A trade?” asked Ultra Magnus.

“How do we know it’s an equal trade?” quizzed Prowl.

“With the Cons, you really DON’T know,” muttered Ironhide.

“Megatron spoke to me privately,” explained Optimus. “He showed me the prisoner he’s willing to exchange for Hiro.”

“And?” asked Ironhide.

“It’s Quake Hammer,” revealed Optimus. The Autobot Veterans’ optics went wide.

“Not the Con who can punch the ground and cause massive tremors!” gulped Ironhide.

“Lugnut’s grandfather?!” mumbled Ratchet.

“The same Lugnut that takes the Decepticon faction’s views to a religious extreme?!” whimpered Prowl.

“Wait, the same Quake Hammer that was marked on the DJD’s List for desertion under fire?” asked Ultra Magnus.

“The same on all fronts,” replied Optimus.

“He’d be a valuable POW,” mused Ironhide. “But, who’s to say he’ll stay with us?”

“Even if he COULD escape us,” muttered Ultra Magnus, “he’s still risking the DJD by staying alive. They don’t leave survivors.”

“Megatron mentioned that,” answered Optimus. “He said that the DJD doesn’t have multiverse crossing technology.”

“Meaning we need Megumi’s help on this,” realized Prowl.

“Exactly,” confirmed Optimus. “Get me Megumi. I want to arrange it with her.” Prowl hailed Vorton and Megumi appeared with the background indicating it was her and Richard’s room.”

“Do you have any information on the prisoner the enemy wants to exchange for Hiro?” she asked.

“He’s an infamous Decepticon named Quake Hammer,” replied Optimus. “Megatron told me that he’s on a list of Decepticons to punish for desertion under fire. The ones with the list, the Decepticon Justice Division, can’t cross other realities. In short, we need your help in holding him.”

“I think we have something big enough for a Decepticon,” mused Megumi. “We’ll gladly help you.”

“Much appreciated,” thanked Optimus.

“Then Hiro IS returning to Megatron and Dr. Borg?” guessed Ultra Magnus.

“We can’t keep him here,” replied Megumi. “We need to return him to a familiar environment.”

“...Very well,” muttered Ultra Magnus.

“And on that note!” cheered a voice. Everyone yelped in surprise as they spotted a woman in yellow. “I am Amartonadii, the yellow princess of Chizara and the health leader!” introduced the woman. “Optimus Prime, Alfalna awaits. Bat’leths will be provided to both of you.”

“Thank you,” bid Optimus. He turned to his friends. “Wish me luck!” He and Amartonadii then vanished in yellow light.

“Quick! Tune in!” Ultra Magnus called to Teletraan.

“Talk to you later!” Teletraan called to Megumi.

* * *

“See you after the bout!” returned Megumi as the call ended. Megumi then activated the intercom. “Minna, Optimus’ bout is about to begin! That is all!” She then made a dash to the Gateway room.

* * *

“We’re getting a transmission!” called Shalvey. “Optimus is ready to fight!”

“On screen!” ordered Arsha. The background looked like an elaborate arena with Alfalna and Optimus facing each other.

* * *

“I am Amartonadii, the yellow princess of Chizara and the health leader!” Amartonadii introduced as she carried two Transformer sized bat’leths. “The combatants are ready for their first bout! Representing W-1-L-D-F-0-R-3-5-T-5, we have the Great Demoness, Alfalna with home turf advantage! Representing T-R-4-N-5-F-0-R-M-3-R-5-M-0-8-1-4-N-C-H-R-0-N-1-C-L-3-5, we have Optimus Prime! The fight will be a simple Bat’leth competition. Both fighters will use the most famous of Klingon melee weaponry to decide who is the victor. The combatant must send their opponent sprawling or break their opponent’s bat’leth. No other weapons will be used and no outside interference. Alfalna, are you ready?”

“Let us duel!” declared Alfalna. She received her bat’leth.

“Optimus Prime, are you ready?” asked Amartonadii.

“Heghlu’meH QaQ jajvam!” (Today is a good day to die!) announced Optimus in Klingon. He received his bat’leth and waved it in a fashion designed to unnerve his opponent. Alfalna didn’t even twitch.

“In'cha!” (Begin!) called Amartonadii. Optimus charged and swung his bat’leth down hard! Alfalna blocked and shoved the blade aside, then driving the exterior rounded edge into Optimus’ chin. Optimus stumbled and hastily blocked a side swing. Alfalna then tried again on the other side. Optimus spun out of the way and swung his bat’leth near her head. Alfalna blocked and they started pushing against each other with their weapons.

* * *

“Come on, Prime!” cheered Jazz.

“Show the Cybertronian Klingon Society,” called Blackarachnia, “who’s the Champion Standing for 50 years in a row!”

* * *

“According to his dossier on the subject,” mused Richard, “Optimus has been the Champion Standing for the Cybertronian Klingon Society.”

“There’s a Klingon based club on Cybertron?” asked Lukas incredulously.

* * *

Optimus slammed the rounded outer edge of his bat’leth into Alfalna’s gut. Alfalna stumbled, then blocked a sideways slash and shoved it away. She then started swinging the bat’leth down repeatedly, hoping to break Optimus’.

* * *

“This is bad!” gulped Megumi. “If Optimus loses out, the Master Wand is that less safer!”

“Come on, don’t lose this!” prayed Emily.

* * *

“I must say, that...what is it called...‘bat’leth’ looks highly inefficient in killing by stabbing,” mused Malak.

“It DOES look more like a spiked, metal club,” observed Nazay.

“It looks like something out of _Constellation Journey_ ,” muttered Bashoon.

“Mr. Malak, any activity?” asked Arsha.

“None,” reported Malak.

“I’m not getting anything either,” answered Shalvey. “Nor have I missed any transmissions.”

“Same here, no previous activity,” continued Malak.

“Good, carry on,” ordered Arsha.

“Aye, Captain,” confirmed the Mermaid and Troll.

* * *

Optimus managed to lock the bat’leths together and gritted his dental plates before giving off a primal roar and shoving Alfalna backwards, snapping her bat’leth and sending her sprawling onto the floor. He got up and stood over her in a rest pose with his bat’leth. “Just sending me flying was enough!” panted Alfalna.

“Klingon instincts took over,” replied Optimus in the same panting manner. He then held his hand out. “MajQa',” (Well done) he bid. Alfalna took his hand and he pulled her up.

“This contest is over!” called Amartonadii. “The winner is Optimus Prime! Optimus, you will be returned to the bridge of your ship. Great Demoness, Alfalna, though you have suffered a defeat, know that it only brings as much dishonor as you feel necessary. Would you care for an interview with Blancalmarem and Nemengra?”

“I think I will, this time,” accepted Alfalna.

“Then I will take you to them once Optimus is returned,” declared Amartonadii.

“Hey, maybe we should start an interdimensional Klingon club!” chuckled Optimus.

“Just hope REAL Klingons aren’t offended,” muttered Alfalna.

“I don’t think we’d survive long enough to regret it if they ARE,” guessed Optimus. “See you around!” Optimus and Amartonadii vanished in yellow light and Optimus was back on the _Ark_ ’s bridge, cheered by all of his bots.

“Congratulations, Sir!” bid Ultra Magnus.

“None of that ‘Sir’ nonsense now, dude!” directed Optimus. “This is a time for celebration!”

“Can we save the party until AFTER the exchange?” requested Prowl.

“...Way to bring the mood down,” grumbled Optimus. “Oh well, he’s right, business first. Has the _Nemesis_ done anything?”

“Arsha’s reported nothing,” reported Prowl. “Megumi should be speaking to Hiro now.”

“Megumi and Arsha want to contact us,” interjected Teletraan.

“Put them through,” directed Optimus. Arsha and Megumi appeared on screen.

“I just spoke with Hiro,” relayed Megumi. “He’s agreed to the Prisoner Exchange. I think he’s going to use this to get revenge.”

“I read the Brigadier’s report,” supplied Arsha. “I know who freed the Skaro Dalek strain.”

“As do I,” confirmed Optimus. “We need to catch Caan first.”

“And convince him that Vortech is dead,” continued Megumi. “In any case, Megatron needs his answer. Let’s contact the _Nemesis_ and discuss where and when the exchange will take place.”

“Shalvey, hail the _Nemesis_ ,” Arsha ordered to Shalvey off-screen.

“You too, Prowl,” Optimus directed.

“Rusty, the enemy vessel, please,” requested Megumi.

* * *

“Vorton, the _Ark_ , and the _Endeavor_ are all hailing us,” reported Soundwave.

“Open a channel,” commanded Megatron. Megumi, Arsha, and Optimus appeared. “I take it your bout is completed, Optimus,” greeted Megatron. “Who won?”

“I did,” answered Optimus. “My opponent was just as skilled with the bat’leth as I.”

“You fought a Klingon?” asked Megatron.

“No, I fought a different alien who’s just as nerdy as me when it comes to _Star Trek_ ,” explained Optimus.

“Because, of course, other aliens would know about it!” groaned Megatron. “Still, that isn’t the reason you called. Your answer?”

“We agree to the Exchange,” replied Megumi. “Where and when?”

“Hiro’s home universe,” relayed Megatron. “One hour from now.”

“See you then,” finished Megumi. The call ended.

“Move us to our meeting place,” ordered Megatron.

“Course laid in,” reported Skywarp. “Going to full impulse.”

* * *

“They’re leaving,” announced Rusty.

“Prepare Hiro for transport,” directed Megumi. “We’ll use the _Virginia_.”

* * *

Blancalmarem and Nemengra were broadcasting again. “I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader,” began Blancalmarem.

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader,” finished Nemengra.

“Today, after another bout for Round 1,” continued Blancalmarem, “we have the ruler of the Bindahri people; the Great Demoness, Alfalna, for an interview.”

“She’s accepted and declined interviews before,” supplied Nemengra. “Today, we are fortunate to speak with her again.” The screen behind them played their interview.

“During your previous contests,” recalled Blancalmarem, “you only carried a bat’leth when you introduced yourself to your opponent, but never used it. What made you change your mind?”

“My recent opponent’s dossier,” explained Alfalna. “When I saw he was a _Star Trek_ fan, I just HAD to see if he knew how to use a bat’leth. Thank goodness he read my dossier, otherwise the contest would have been different.”

“What WOULD have been the contest if he wasn’t skilled with a bat’leth?” asked Nemengra.

“A simple hand-to-hand duel,” replied Alfalna. “His dossier mentioned being a ninja and I wanted to see how skilled he was. Perhaps, if I DO fight him next time, I will stick to hand-to-hand.”

“Well, thank you for your time,” bid Blancalmarem. “We know you have many students to train.”

“May we see you again, Beloved Demoness,” finished Nemengra.

“Thank you for this wonderful tournament,” bid Alfalna graciously as she bowed. The screen switched off and Blancalmarem and Nemengra returned to the camera.

“A lovely lady,” praised Blancalmarem.

“We’ll be right back after a message from one of our sponsors, Clansa’s Family Diner!” ended Nemengra. The commercial announcer then took over.

“Clansa’s Family Diner,” he announced, “family friendly fun and food for every version of reality.”


	36. Chapter 36

An hour had passed. Both groups had arrived in a discreet location in Japan of universe K-4-M-3-N-R-1-D-3-R. Megumi’s group had also brought Igura’s body and helped dig the grave. Megatron had a grave marker with Igura’s name. The casket was lowered and the marker was set. The casket was buried and Igura’s body, over time, would return to nature. Once the grave was filled, everyone had a moment of silence. “...It’s over,” sighed Megumi after a minute had passed.

“No,” answered Hiro. “My hunt for Caan is still in effect.”

“After what happened to your wife, you still want to hunt Caan?” asked Dr. Borg.

“He freed the Skaro Daleks,” explained Hiro. “He must pay with his life.”

“He’s the one who made our little alliance less safe,” realized Dr. Borg, seeing Hiro’s logic.

“Exactly,” replied Hiro.

“Pardon me for interfering,” interjected Megatron, “but we DO have an exchange to complete. Quake Hammer, you can go now.”

“Yes, Sir,” answered Quake Hammer. He moved to Megumi’s side. Megumi then allowed Hiro to return to his allies.

“We have Hiro,” Megatron reported over the comms. Hiro and his group then vanished in a transporter beam.

“Well then, Quake Hammer,” declared Megumi as she turned to their new prisoner, “we have a place for you.”

“You will be watched and questioned,” revealed Optimus. “You will have rationed Energon and a chance to exercise, but I read enough about you in the history books to want to listen to the security recommendations of the veterans of my team.”

“I understand,” replied Quake Hammer.

“POmega, we’ve got Quake Hammer,” Megumi called over the comms.

“One rift home, coming up,” replied POmega. A rift opened and everyone returned to Vorton.

“This way,” Prowl directed to Quake Hammer. “Lieutenant Skyfall will take first watch over you.”

“Er, of course,” replied Quake Hammer, looking a little nervous. He was then led to the brig. Everyone finally dispersed to make preparations for the next round of the 3V2R. Richard followed Megumi as she rubbed her temples.

“Sweet God,” he muttered, “this has been a tense day.”

“Tell me about it,” replied Megumi. “I need some unwinding. Perhaps you can help?”

“How so?” asked Richard.

“In our bed,” continued Megumi as her voice dropped to a sexy purr. “Perhaps...a little...intimacy? Acting on...animal instincts?”

“...Oh?” Richard purred back, getting the hint. Megumi morphed into Tora-Onna and led Richard to their room.

* * *

Emmanuel and Lukas shut the door with a look of irritation on their faces. Lukas was muttering to himself in his native German all the while. “So,” chuckled Scorpainia as she saw them, “Jandro and Brenden kicked you out, huh?”

“Well, pardon us,” snapped Emmanuel, “for wanting to use OUR ROOM FOR PRIVATE TIME!” He shouted towards the room he and Lukas usually called theirs. “Speaking of, didn’t I hear you got sick after yours?”

“Thankfully, it’s nothing contagious,” replied Scorpainia as she patted her tummy.

“...No way!” breathed Lukas.

“The Council has decided,” answered Scorpainia, “that my child will be the heir to the throne unless contested by vote or by combat.”

“Félicitations!” (Congratulations!) cheered Emmanuel. “Have you figured out names?”

“No, not yet,” replied Scorpainia. “The name will come when the child decides on its shape.”

“Its shape?” asked Lukas.

“We are born as small lumps of putty,” explained Scorpainia. “The lumps DO have the chromosomes that determine if it’s a boy or girl, but, other than that, we don’t know.”

“When can we see the new prince or princess?” asked Emmanuel.

“Gestation’s going to take two years,” replied Scorpainia. “When the first year is complete, I need to limit my movements; probably going to be my most crabbiest time as I enjoy being mobile.”

“Well, congratulations!” cheered Lukas. “Have you decided on the Godparents?”

“Lacey shall be one of the Godmothers,” declared Scorpainia. “She helped free my mind from Vortech’s influence and I owe her a great deal.”

“One of the Godmothers?” repeated Emmanuel.

“Tarlaxians have four Godparents,” replied Scorpainia. Her face lit up as she got an idea. “I believe I know who to name as Godfathers.” She glanced at both men. They took the hint.

“My lady, we are honored,” declared Emmanuel.

* * *

“Regs! Prowler!” Skyfall protested to Strongarm and Prowl as she followed them around Vorton’s habitat ring. “I really must insist that we hold off on the inspection!”

“Article 7, Section 9, Subsection 2, Paragraph 3,” quoted Strongarm, “All Quarters are subject to random inspections at the Security Officer’s discretion.”

“Since I’M head of security for the Autobots on Prime’s team,” supplied Prowl, “I determine when the quarters are inspected. Now, unless you want to help, stay out of our way.” He opened the door and both he and Strongarm entered Skyfall’s quarters and shut it in Skyfall’s face. They were surprised at the mess pervading her quarters. “What in the...?” spluttered Prowl.

“How could she let her quarters...?” quizzed Strongarm. “If she went lax in the 2,000 year interim between the previous war and the current one...!” She grabbed some armor polish, examined it, then opened the closet and handed it off absentmindedly to the person inside. “Here!” she snapped.

“Thank you,” replied the person in the closet. The door shut and Strongarm realized what just happened.

“...Prowl, sweetie,” she gulped.

“What’s the matter?” asked Prowl as he noted his wife’s shock.

“I want you to look in Skyfall’s closet and tell me I didn’t hand off armor polish to someone in there,” directed Strongarm. Prowl opened the closet door and blinked.

“...Quake Hammer?” he asked.

“Prowl!” yelped the bot in the closet, Quake Hammer. “What are you doing here?!”

“I...I, er, w...we were...inspecting Skyfall’s quarters,” stammered Prowl.

“That’s no excuse!” snapped Quake Hammer. “Vorton has a security breach! That needs to be investigated!” Prowl and Strongarm then dashed out of Skyfall’s quarters.

“We’ve got to go!” Prowl explained to Skyfall. “Quake Hammer noticed a security breach around here!” Strongarm was about to transform, then stopped herself.

“Wait a cycle,” she muttered. “What was Quake Hammer doing in the closet?!”

“Whose closet?” asked Skyfall. Prowl and Strongarm then had a nasty suspicion.

“Skyfall,” Prowl hissed in demand of an explanation. Skyfall sighed and activated the comms into her quarters.

“Quaky,” she called, “you might as well come out.”

“QUAKY?!” squeaked the two security bots.

“2nd Lieutenant Skyfall of the Autobot Air Force, what’s going on?!” demanded Strongarm.

“Next time you decide to inspect,” replied Skyfall, “I’d really appreciate it if you notified me first.”

“That doesn’t answer our question!” growled Prowl. Quake Hammer then came out of the room and into the hallway.

“Which of the Femaxian Points of Profit says, ‘Sometimes the only thing more dangerous than a question is an answer’?” he asked.

“Point 295,” replied Prowl before he jabbed an accusing finger at Skyfall. “You sold us out to the ‘Cons, didn’t you?! What did you tell them?!”

“Quake Hammer, rest assured,” snarled Strongarm, “you won’t be transmitting any intelligence to Megatron! Skyfall, what did you tell him?!”

“Relax, you two!” snapped Skyfall. “I didn’t sell us out to the Decepticons!”

“Oh?” asked Prowl disbelievingly.

“Why would a soldier like her,” asked Quake Hammer, “betray her faction and its ideals like that?”

“...Wait, you mean you DON’T have Autobot intelligence?” quizzed Prowl.

“Intelligence on what?” inquired Quake Hammer. “Look, why don’t we clear up some confusion? It’s all quite simple. You see, Prowl, Skyfall and I are married.” Strongarm and Prowl blinked in surprise, then Strongarm did something she wasn’t known for...she fainted and her husband caught her.

* * *

After Strongarm was revived and all Autobots informed, Skyfall and Quake Hammer sat opposite of Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, and Strongarm. “How long has this been going on?” demanded Optimus.

“Since the first war’s end,” explained Quake Hammer.

“Quake!” hissed Skyfall.

“Yes, because hiding it any further,” argued Quake Hammer, “would totally save our afts!”

“At the moment,” muttered Optimus, “I’m considering stripping you of the Autobrand, Skyfall. I certainly hope your explanation can save you from that fate.”

“We met after Earth,” explained Skyfall. “It was during a Targa tournament. I was playing in the Copper division.”

“Winning it for the 38th time in a row, if I recall,” chuckled Quake Hammer as he remembered fondly.

“Anyway, word reached us that the Diamond Division Champion was having trouble,” continued Skyfall.

“And that was you?” Prowl asked Quake Hammer.

“That was me,” confirmed Quake Hammer. “For some reason, I kept needing a line of credit at that time!”

“So, I wrote him a note,” continued Skyfall, “giving him some pointers on how to improve his game.”

“And they worked,” supplied Quake Hammer. “Those pointers helped me secure the 47th championship in a row! We then started corresponding regularly.”

“We then arranged to meet after a stellar cycle,” Skyfall went on. “Imagine his surprise when he discovered an Autobot helped him!”

“I almost had a Spark Attack!” interjected Quake Hammer. “But, as you can see, I recovered. I was going under a false name at the time since I deserted my platoon during the Battle of Crater Tycho. Over time...”

“And after much wheedling from me,” remarked Skyfall.

“I told her my story after she told me hers,” continued Quake Hammer. “We DID have a spat, as Autobots and Decepticons would do during that time, but we worked it out.”

“And we became a married couple and lived together ever since!” sighed Skyfall happily.

“A source of contention between me and my grandson, Lugnut,” mused Quake Hammer. “He said marrying an Autobot is a disgrace to my glorious ex-wife’s name. I keep reminding him that I divorced his grandmother during the war and there was nothing glorious about the direction the Decepticons were going.”

“...Skyfall,” asked Optimus, “is there a reason why you told everyone you never married? We were at peace at the time!”

“The stigma against mixed faction couples,” replied Skyfall, “is still too great.”

“They would force our marriage to be annulled,” continued Quake Hammer.

“You don’t know that!” hissed Optimus.

“They’ll cite Blackarachnia’s parents as ‘evidence’,” argued Skyfall, “that Decepticons and Autobots CAN’T live together!”

“I have sufficient counter-evidence,” dismissed Optimus. “...Skyfall, your commission and Autobrand ARE safe, but I would advise you and your husband to do something spectacular to get into our good graces again. Quake Hammer, you may stay in Skyfall’s quarters. Both of you, dismissed.” Skyfall and Quake Hammer departed the room.

“...You wouldn’t cite other Councilbots, would you?” asked Ironhide.

“I know it’s underhanded,” replied Optimus. “I also know that revealing such a thing to the council will lead to a fracturing. There are those that would cite Blackarachnia’s parents, yet they have Decepticon spouses. Blaster and I both told them about how we know. As such, if they wish to keep their positions, they will NOT annul Skyfall and Quake Hammer’s marriage.”

“Understood, Sir,” muttered Prowl. “But, I must formally protest this course of action.”

“I understand your concern, Prowl,” assured Optimus. “Hopefully, it won’t lead to anything bad.”

“With that out of the way,” declared Prowl, “we need to get you ready for the next round.”

* * *

“There’s been a bit of a lull, hasn’t there?” asked Richard as he and Megumi, still as Tora-Onna, checked themselves for any wrinkles in their clothes after their private time.

“Yeah,” confirmed Tora-Onna. “Something about a controversy between Stornk and Cassandra.”

“Not surprising,” muttered Richard. “The guy’s a hack, quite literally, made up of various aliens grafted onto him. Since he can’t get along with himself, he can’t get along with others. What IS the controversy about, though?”

“I’m not sure,” replied Tora-Onna. “I’m sure we’ll find out.” A flash of light then appeared on the table next to the bed. It then faded to reveal paper. Tora-Onna took it and read the contents. “It’s from the Chizarans,” she reported. “The controversy was about the fight conditions. Stornk set the rules and he believed that Cassandra broke them.”

“What were the rules?” asked Richard as Tora-Onna morphed back into Megumi.

“Stornk believed,” explained Megumi, “that his speed was faster than Cassandra’s. He had to land ten hits on her in two minutes. Cassandra won that one by continually pirouetting out of the way and Stornk believed that to be a non-combat related dodge, so he appealed that she broke the rules. The appeal was struck down and Stornk was still declared the loser. He only got two hits on her.”

“A hit a minute, on average,” mused Richard, “instead of his goal of five a minute.”

“Bingo,” replied Megumi. “So, the contest’s last bout will start tomorrow and we’ll be ready for the Advancement Ceremony for the next round.”

“If it’s back on,” suggested Richard as he finished checking himself over, “then we need to continue training.” Megumi groaned comically.

“I don’t wanna!” she whined as she folded her arms.

“Come on, we all know it can’t be avoided,” Richard urged gently. Megumi still groaned, but finished up her makeup. “Still breathing good?” asked Richard as he had made her bodice too tight once or twice in the past.

“Still breathing good,” assured Megumi.

“Good, I prefer my wife to have her full lung capacity,” chuckled Richard.

“You and me both, My King,” agreed Megumi as she finished her makeup.

* * *

The last bout was over and the Advancement Ceremony was underway. A parade went down the streets of the Capital Planet of Universe 1-A with the winners riding on floats representing what they do in their universe. The Winners, in parade order, were Ultragingana, Arsha Royana, Lord Shadowflame, Optimus Prime, Ms. Furella, Southern Belle, Megumi Hishikawa, Buncho, Priest 072486, Mr. Drendar, Beatrice, High Elf Lentar, Queen Phury, Cassandra, Elizabeth, and Bolt Boy. Their floats traveled for a good hour until they pulled into a building where Rosadera, Azuliterii, Rojenthi, Verdutha, and Moradelia were waiting. Blancalmarem and Nemengra were announcing again. They were accompanied by a robot in the shape of a woman and dressed up in a girly version of a Roman Centurion. “I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader,” began Blancalmarem.

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader,” finished Nemengra.

“And at the Advancement Ceremony, we are accompanied with one of the people who didn’t win Round 1, Julia Caesar,” continued Blancalmarem.

“Julia Caesar, a robot fighter and a champion of robot rights,” Nemengra went on, “has helped us in commentary once or twice in the past and we are honored to see her again!”

“I am honored to be here again!” continued Julia Caesar. “As you can see, the floats have arrived and the winners of the first round are getting off their floats and moving onto the platform to receive their sportsmanship torches, ready to light the main torch!”

“There they are, all lined up and ready,” observed Blancalmarem. “Just listen to that crowd!”

“Thankfully, the Chizaran Guard,” continued Nemengra, “is having no trouble keeping the crowd in line. No one wants a repeat of the 300,029th 3V2R.”

“Don’t even go there!” shuddered Blancalmarem. “That was a nightmare!”

“I think I declined helping you comment on that one,” recalled Julia Caesar. “Wait, it looks like the winners have accepted their torches and are...Yes, they’ve lit the Closing Torch for this round!”

“Wow! What a height for the flame!” cheered Blancalmarem. “I can’t tell you how deeply thrilled I am to see this!”

“I’m sure the pyromaniacs watching will appreciate this,” chuckled Nemengra.

“It looks like Rosadera’s about to give her Round’s End Speech!” called Julia.

“With the Closing Torch now lit for the end of Round 1 and the spirit of good sportsmanship kept alive,” began Rosadera, “we will take a week-long break relative to your universe’s time scale. This would make the perfect planning opportunity. Rest up and plan, everyone! The time to fight will arrive sooner than you may think!” The winners were surrounded in pink lights and vanished, returning to their homes.

* * *

“WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?!” shrieked Megumi when she saw the damage, after being on Vorton for a while.

“So, apparently,” replied Richard as he glared at a sheepish looking Death, “in the 3V2R, participants may use another competitor’s space as neutral ground for their bout. In short, our house was the site for Ms. Furella’s victory over Emperor Mechanoterror. I’ve already got a repair team on the way, leaving me to puzzle out how an anthropomorphic ferret prostitute won against a cyborg dictator.”

“...My house...” whimpered Megumi as she fell to her knees.


	37. Chapter 37

An Appoplexian woman was lying on her side and being fed grape-like fruit native to a world she once conquered. The Plumbers officially freed the world, but that was all a front generated by the Appoplexian woman, the former Queen of Appoplexia, Phury. The slave that fed her then produced another fruit and showed it to her. “Peel that thing and bring it back quickly,” she commanded. The slave dashed off to obey. She then looked up. “Sunlight, that’s what a Queen needs,” she mused as her other slaves fanned her. She clapped her hands twice and the roof opened, letting in the rays of the sun. She purred happily. “Sunlight: the answer to an Appoplexian’s troubles,” she sighed. One of her Appoplexian guardsmen then entered the chamber.

“ALL HAIL THE POWERFUL AND CUNNING QUEEN PHURY OF APPOPLEXIA!” shouted the guardsman. “MAY HER REIGN BE ETERNAL AND...!”

“That’s enough!” interrupted Phury. The first slave then came back with the peeled fruit. She took it and waved the slave off. “Tell me, Angarr,” commanded Phury, “what brings you to my chambers?”

“PART OF THE DOSSIERS ARE GONE!” roared the guardsman, Angarr.

“Probably the losers’,” mused Phury.

“...I didn’t think of that,” muttered Angarr in embarrassment.

“You’re a male, it’s not in your genes to think,” dismissed Phury. “Are there any threats still remaining?”

“BUNCHO AND BOLT BOY!” replied Angarr, his usual volume returning. “WITH ANY LUCK...!”

“Luck?” asked Phury. “Come here.” Angarr obeyed. “Kneel.” Angarr knelt. Phury then held her claw under his chin. “Let me tell you something, General Angarr of the 39th Appoplexian Conquest Army,” whispered Phury as Angarr started sweating, “a reliance on luck is what cost us the Appoplexian Empire in the first place. We don’t rely on fortune! We don’t play the odds! We do what it takes to win! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!”

“Yes, Dread Phury!” squeaked Angarr. “Sorry, Dread Phury!” Phury then removed her claw from his chin.

“The second round will begin soon,” she mused. “There are still a few we can’t deal with normally. I refuse to face defeat again! Victory is so close; I can taste it!”

“There IS one that concerns me,” muttered Angarr.

“Who is it?” groaned Phury, feeling like she was going to hear a useless worry.

“Megumi,” answered Angarr. “It says she faced someone called Vortech.” Phury, after taking a sip from her drink, spat out the liquid in surprise.

“WHO FACED VORTECH?!” she demanded. “GIVE ME THAT DOSSIER!” Angarr produced the dossier and Phury snatched it from him, giving it her full attention. “She didn’t just face Vortech, she BEAT him! She trapped him in a Rift Loop and it collapsed, killing him!”

“How bad can this Vortech guy be?” asked Angarr.

“He obliterated three whole universes!” explained Phury. “He wanted to unite all universes into an orderly version of reality! Even I wouldn’t be so stupid as to go up against him!” She then made a decision. “Gather the men! It’s time to run some drills!”

“Yes, Dread Phury!” called Angarr as he saluted. Phury looked to the heavens as Angarr left.

“Enjoy the 3V2R while you can!” she snarled. “This time, Phury will not be leaving without First Place prize!”

* * *

“Who did you say you hired to fix our house?” Megumi asked Richard.

“They called themselves Hamm, Mer, and Chizel,” replied Richard. “I only talked to them over the phone when I got their card. I got their insurance and people up and down the neighborhood swear that they’re expert repairmen.”

“Good to know,” mused Megumi. “How much was it?”

“They estimated 5,000 studs before tax,” answered Richard. Megumi whistled.

“Thank goodness we have a savings account to pay in full,” she prayed. “Did you get any pictures of them?”

“Dell’s figuring that out now,” answered Richard.

“Hey! Y’all!” called Dell as he pelted down the Promenade. “You gotta get those repairmen to stop!”

“What?” quizzed Richard.

“Why?” asked Megumi.

“Here are their mugshots,” panted Dell. Megumi and Richard looked them over, then their faces blanched in horror.

“I think I just made things worse!” whispered Richard.

* * *

“Hamm”, “Mer”, and “Chizel” were looking at the size of the job. Their real names were Howard, Fine, and Howard, as in Moe, Larry, and Curly, the Three Stooges! “Some fight!” mused Larry.

“You ain’t kidding,” agreed Moe. “We’re gonna need the tools.”

“What tools?” asked Curly.

“The tools we’ve been using for the last ten years!” snapped Moe.

“Oh, THOSE tools!” realized Curly. Moe then thought some more.

“Let’s see...hey, Porcupine!” Larry came up. “Where did he say he wanted the window?”

“On the right,” replied Larry.

“Okay, get that window all set up,” ordered Moe. Larry then picked up the window and went in one direction. “HEY!” shouted Moe. Larry stopped. “I thought you said he wanted the window on the right!”

“He did,” confirmed Larry.

“So, put it on the right!” snapped Moe. Larry went down his original direction. “Why you!” snarled Moe. He grabbed Larry and pulled him aside. “He wanted the window on the right!” Moe pointed to his right.

“Right!” answered Larry as he pointed to HIS right.

“...What’s this?” asked Moe as he showed his palm.

“A hand,” replied Larry. Moe then slapped him on his exposed scalp.

“Right or left?” asked Moe. Larry then thought about it. “Oh, ignorant, eh?” Moe slapped Larry’s cheeks, then turned to Curly. “Hey, Onion-head!” he called. Curly came over. “Help me learn him left and right,” he ordered. “Now, when I say ‘go’, we all point to the right. Go!” The Stooges all pointed to their right. Moe realized the different directions his friends were pointing at, then laughed. “Just a little fun, right?” he chuckled.

“Right,” laughed Larry.

“Or is it left?” giggled Curly. Moe then grabbed their heads and bashed them together.

“Get away!” he snarled. “Come on, we’ll deal with the window once we get the door set up! Get going!” He yanked his friends by the ear over to a workbench with wood and an electric saw. Moe got onto the bench and stood up, using his hands to frame the door and where it was going to go. “Get me a board!” he called.

“Get me a board!” Larry told Curly.

“Get me a...low man again!” grumbled Curly as he found no one behind him. He got the board and laid it onto the bench.

“Make it six inches!” called Moe.

“Make it six inches!” Larry repeated.

“Make it six inches!” finished Curly as he turned around to show which pocket he stored the ruler. Larry took the ruler and held it in the air while drawing where the six inch mark would be. Curly then took the saw and turned it on, cutting the board down the line. He soon got the clean cut.

“Give it to me!” called Moe. He got it, all right! Curly had cut through the bench as well as the board. The bench collapsed and Moe landed on his side. He got up later and stood up straight.

“What happened?” asked Curly.

“Nothing,” answered Moe. He then slapped his friends and grabbed the board. “I’LL FIX YOU!” he shouted. Larry and Curly ran through the new door, but Moe was stopped as he had the board flat and it was too wide for the door. “SHUT THAT DOOR!” he ordered. Curly slammed it and it fell on him! “HELP! MURDER!” screamed Moe. “GET ME OUT!”

“I can’t!” replied Curly as he pulled on the knob. “It’s locked! I ain’t got a key!”

“GET A SAW!” shouted Moe.

* * *

“We’ll get new repairmen once the Stooges are finished,” assured Megumi. “In the meantime, I need to do some scouting.”

“Is that even allowed?” asked Richard.

“I’m not scouting the contestants,” replied Megumi. “I’m checking out their homes. If they give themselves home-turf advantage, I want to be ready. Besides, this isn’t done without the other contestant’s permission. I think I want to see Arsha’s home.”

“Arsha’s home,” reminded Richard, “is made of three sub-dimensions that overlap each other. Which one are you talking about?”

“I mean Arsha’s exact home of Largandra,” explained Megumi. “The Mid-realm’s capital. I’ve never seen Optimus’ or Arsha’s universes, I want a taste of what they offer. Maybe I’ll visit the other two Realms later, but I want to see what Arsha’s birthplace is like.

“Good luck,” bid Dell. “I’ll just get back to work on a Chronicle Driver compatible Ascendant.”

“You know, that reminds me,” mused Richard, “none of us have tested our Ascendants. I think I’ll do that while you’re away.”

“Okay, but be careful, My Lord,” requested Megumi.

“You too, My Lady,” reciprocated Richard. They kissed and Megumi headed to the Gateway. When she arrived, POmega and Arsha were waiting for her.

“Ah, good,” praised Megumi. “I could use a guide. POmega, fire up the Gateway and lock on to Arsha’s home of Largandra.”

“Use the ship-sized portal,” interjected Arsha. Megumi was confused.

“The ship-sized one?” she asked.

“The _Endeavor_ needs some supplies that can only be manufactured in Largandra,” explained Arsha. “Besides, I don’t think you’ve set foot on my ship. It’s only fair since I set foot on yours when we toppled Mordor.”

“Fair point,” conceded Megumi. She then turned to POmega. “The ship-sized one.”

“Right away,” replied POmega.

“Arsha to _Endeavor_ ,” Arsha called on her comms, “two arrivals to teleport directly the bridge.”

“Understood,” replied Thangred. Magic then enveloped the two ladies and whisked them both to the _Endeavor_ ’s bridge. Megumi was in awe.

“Captain on the bridge,” rumbled Oak. Everyone stood at attention.

“As you were,” answered Arsha. She then took her seat. Megumi headed to behind the Captain’s Chair before Arsha chided herself. “Okay, Royana, that’s rude. Computer, activate guest chair. She needs to sit.”

“Guest chair online,” droned the computer. A chair popped up just behind and to the right of Arsha’s chair.

“Thank you,” bid Megumi as she took her seat. She then noticed how comfy it was. “What kind of ship did you say this was?” asked Megumi.

“It’s a _Dauntless_ -class diplomatic vessel,” explained Arsha. “Built for speed, it’s heavily armed with...”

“Armed?” repeated Megumi.

“Well, if we’re carrying precious cargo,” replied Arsha, “or transporting a valuable person, we’d rather NOT have said cargo or person harmed in any way.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” mused Megumi.

“The rift’s open for us,” reported Nazay.

“Nice and easy,” directed Arsha.

“Aye, Captain, nice and easy,” confirmed Nazay. The _Endeavor_ then moved into the portal and traveled through the rift.

“I must say, this is quite the thrilling experience,” chuckled Arsha as she saw the rift on screen.

“The excitement tends to wear off when you’ve been doing this for five years,” sighed Megumi. “Still, it’s nice to see another universe.”

“Approaching the end of the rift,” reported Nazay. The portal then opened up to reveal the sky and the city of Largandra below. “We’re home,” called Nazay.

“Set course for the shipyards,” directed Arsha. “Megumi, if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to the landing ramp and give you a personal tour of Largandra.”

“Trust me,” called Dalengor, “you want her as your guide, not Nazay.”

“I told you, I navigate better when I’m in the air!” snapped Nazay.

“Er, what?” asked Megumi.

“Nazay’s sense of direction is terrible when he’s on the ground,” explained Arsha.

“Ah,” replied Megumi. The ship was guided to a berth and it lowered its landing struts. Maintenance crews then approached the landing ramp as it lowered. Megumi was in awe at what she saw. “Subarashi!” (Wonderful!) she breathed.

“Impressed?” chuckled Arsha. “That was my exact reaction when I first saw it as a little girl of 100.”

“...100?” repeated Megumi.

“Yep,” confirmed Arsha. “...Wait, why are you confused?”

“Don’t only Elves live that long?” asked Megumi. “I mean, average human life-span, at least for my home of Japan, is 87 years, roughly.”

“...That short?!” yelped Arsha. “You look to be about my age of 300!”

“No, I’m 24,” replied Megumi. “A young adult by any country’s standards.”

“THAT’S a young adult?!” squeaked Arsha. “That’s just a young child here!”

“What’s the average life expectancy here?” asked Megumi.

“It varies from species to species,” replied Arsha. “The lowest belong to the Arties classification, where our artificial life-forms come in. That would be our Chimeras with 10,000 and the Golems all Splitter branches use living only 5,000.”

“And...the longest life-spans?” asked Megumi, really intrigued.

“Not counting biological immortals like the Divine Ones, Fae, Tweeners, or Elves,” mused Arsha, “50,000.”

“50,000 YEARS?!” yelped Megumi. “HOW DO PEOPLE LIVE THAT LONG?!”

“Magic goes into our medicine,” replied Arsha. “It’s pretty common place. Most witches go into the medical fields.”

“So, most of the doctors are women?” asked Megumi.

“No,” replied Arsha, “boys tend to learn about the body more. Must speak to something primal. Still, it’s enough of an even split in terms of gender, so I’m not too worried.”

“So wizards can be doctors too?” quizzed Megumi.

“...Wait, what do wizards and witches mean to you?” asked Arsha as she had a suspicion in her head.

“Witches are female magic users, wizards are male ones,” replied Megumi.

“Since when?!” asked Arsha.

“Since always,” answered Megumi. “Are you telling me that the term ‘Witch’ is a professional title here?”

“Yes,” confirmed Arsha. “Marshii’s dad was a witch.”

“Could you explain the magic professions to me?” asked Megumi.

“All right,” resolved Arsha. “Witches are magic doctors, wizards are magic researchers, artificers are magic engineers, alchemists are magic chemists, and sorcerers are magic online presences.”

“What about warlocks?” asked Megumi. Arsha took a deep breath.

“One of my teachers in Realmfleet Academy called them magic sugar babies,” she finally answered. “Don’t tell her I said that aloud.”

“I see,” mused Megumi. Arsha then began the tour with her favorite tavern, The Hidden Drum. It was a typical tavern, rowdy people talking and drinking, a couple of busty waitresses, an old bartender wiping the glasses, a singer, a few dancers, a piano player making music, and a pair of hulking men trying to show off their strength. One of the waitresses, a Troll roughly Malak’s size, saw the two and waved them in.

“Welcome back, Arsha!” she greeted.

“Hello, Glantem!” returned Arsha.

“I never thought we’d see you again during your five years!” declared Glantem. She then noticed Megumi. “And who is she?”

“I’m Megumi Hishikawa,” introduced Megumi.

“She’s from another universe entirely,” explained Arsha. “I can explain everything once we get some food.”

“Let me just get you to your table,” directed Glantem. She led the pair to a table near the window. “There we are,” declared Glantem. “Will it be the usual today?”

“If it’s available,” replied Arsha. “Actually, would two be possible?”

“Two steaks with mashed potatoes and two salads, coming up!” answered Glantem. “Will you be interested in dessert as well?”

“Make it two usual desserts,” ordered Arsha.

“That’s two Chocolate Lava cakes for dessert,” confirmed Glantem. “We’ll have your order ready in...” she was interrupted by a scream outside.

“That’s never a good sign,” muttered Megumi. Both she and Arsha dashed outside to see an Elf woman wailing over another Elf woman’s body. A crowd had gathered by the time Arsha and Megumi knelt near the body. Arsha rolled the body over to see that the Elf woman’s body had one large, creepy grin on her face. Her skin was also chalk white with blood-red lips. “Oh no,” groaned Megumi as she pulled out her communicator. “POmega, get Batman here. I think we have a Smylex case.”


	38. Chapter 38

“It’s Smylex, all right,” confirmed Batman once he arrived in Largandra and analyzed the chemicals left behind in the Elf’s body at the infirmary of Arsha’s castle. “The Joker’s had help in altering it for an Elf’s biochemistry. Most likely, Dr. Borg.”

“We haven’t heard anything from the Joker since that incident with the Sources,” mused Megumi.

“That just makes me wonder if the Joker is even acting of his own accord,” muttered Batman.

“...He’s the butt of Hiro’s gag,” realized Megumi.

“I don’t think I get it,” interjected Arsha.

“The Joker thinks of life as a demented joke,” explained Batman. “He figures that all it takes is one bad day to drive anyone insane.”

“He believes all accomplishments to be the butt of a joke,” guessed Arsha.

“Exactly,” confirmed Batman. “Because of that, and combined with the unknown trauma that caused him to be what he is now, he wants to watch the world burn.”

“It has to be on his terms, though,” remarked Megumi. “Right now, he’s burning it on Hiro’s orders. He’s become Shocker Rift’s Court Jester.”

“My Court Jester would take offense to that,” muttered Arsha. “He does see the gag in life, but he believes it to be a more positive gag.”

“For what is life but a few tricks and jests?” asked a voice. “When all know some events are rather silly, we all become the jester! If not, then we become truly grave until our graves are filled!” Arsha giggled a little as a human male dressed in a Jester’s outfit came in. “I hear someone’s taking the joke of life the wrong way?” asked the Jester.

“Palantro!” cheered Arsha as she hugged him. “It’s been too long!”

“I’ve heard that you had quite the adventure in your first year as Captain,” replied Palantro as the embrace was broken.

“I also had a bit of a wobble in my faith that I would be a good Captain,” murmured Arsha. “But, I bounced back. Gotta laugh at life sometimes.”

“Truer words were never spoken,” agreed Palantro. His face then went grim. “However, I heard that a clown has poisoned an Elf earlier.”

“He’s not a clown, he’s an escaped Asylum inmate,” corrected Batman. “He’s insane and he’s a chemical genius.”

“A dangerous combination,” gulped Palantro. “What’s this disgrace to Jesters look like?”

“Here he is,” replied Megumi as she pulled out a picture of the Joker.

“...Charming,” mumbled Palantro. He then did a double-take. “Hey, wait a minute! I saw him going into the abandoned Largandra Playing Card factory an hour ago!”

“Where’s that?!” asked Megumi.

“North of town,” replied Arsha. “We need to raid it!”

“He’ll get away in the crossfire,” argued Batman. “I have a plan that can make him realize he’s the butt of the joke.”

* * *

The Joker looked outside the gate of the factory with only a slight smile on his face. He knew something was wrong, but couldn’t figure out what. He dismissed it as he moved off. “Let’s see, now,” he mused to himself. “I suppose I COULD detonate this factory, but then the resulting gas would kill everyone and Hiro DOES need people alive right now...” The alarms interrupted his thoughts. “Oh, for...WHAT IS IT NOW?!” he shouted as he pulled out his gun and dashed towards a security station. He then saw who was passing by the cameras. “Well, it looks like I have bats in my belfry! And a tiger and fox!”

* * *

Batman, Arsha, and Megumi ran through the corridors of the factory. “Where?!” snarled Megumi.

“He’s not going to make this easy,” remarked Batman. They arrived at the large vats of chemicals.

“Why here?” asked Arsha.

“Because it reminds him of how he got that face of his,” replied Batman. “If he’s going to face us, it’s going to be where he’s reminded of how chemicals warped his skin and mind.”

“Ah, ah, AH!” called the Joker’s voice. “Don’t you know it’s rude to explain the joke?” A light then flashed onto the Joker above an open vat. A rope was suspended over the vat and was holding a young Japanese man over it.

“I take it he’s not from around here,” remarked Batman.

“Not even from any of the subdimensions that make up this universe!” laughed the Joker. “He’s from Hiro’s home universe! As a matter of fact, he’s the first of the...er...Reiwa Riders, I believe everyone’s calling him.”

“Now I wish I brought Hiroki here,” muttered Megumi.

“He’s Aruto Hiden,” explained Batman, “President and CEO of Hiden Intelligence, a manufacturer of androids called HumaGears. His real dream is to be a comedian, but he’s been failing in that regard.”

“Hey!” protested the young man, Aruto.

“Well, he’s just one of many!” laughed the Joker.

“One of many what?” asked Megumi.

“Hiro’s finally letting me have some fun,” explained the Joker. “I’ve noticed that too many comedians take a rather positive view on the joke that is life, so I needed to get rid of the competition and that fat lie they keep spreading! Life is one demented gag and a comedian can’t lie but so much to their audience!”

“So the Elf you killed was a comedian?” hissed Megumi.

“And Arsha’s Court Jester is next if you don’t back off!” warned the Joker.

“I don’t respond well to threats!” growled Arsha as she transferred her hair piece to her waist. She then snapped her fingers and her dress changed into a suit of armor.

“Nice try, girl!” taunted the Joker. “But I sell the tricks! I don’t buy them!”

“What about this trick?” asked a voice. Jazz then appeared and got Aruto away from the vat’s opening.

“Wha...wha...where...?!” spluttered the Joker.

“Cyber-ninjas like myself,” explained Jazz, “can fade into the background with enough training. No hologram generators, no Spark shielding, nothing!”

“Leading to younger bots to be overconfident,” replied a woman’s voice in a cold manner. Jazz then boosted his audio receptors to hear the whine of a ranged weapon priming itself for a shot.

“DOWN!” ordered Jazz. Everyone hit the floor as a purple beam of light tore through the space between the vats. Jazz then looked up to see Shockwave stepping out of the shadows with her right arm in gun mode.

“I suppose I need to work on the silencer for my weapon,” remarked Shockwave. She then converted it back into arm mode. “As the chemicals will catch fire the instant a stray shot hits them, I see no logical reason to risk my life with firearms.”

“For once, I agree with your logic!” hissed Jazz as he holstered his gun and brought out his nunchucks.

“A most illogical weapon,” muttered Shockwave as she took out a staff. She then twirled it and made various striking motions as Jazz went backwards to avoid them. Batman then charged at the Joker and fought him on one of the gangplanks while Arsha and Megumi freed Aruto.

“Thanks!” he bid. “Boy, I’ve heard of being tied up in dangerous business, but that’s just ridiculous! Hai! Aruto ja...naito!” (Yes! It must be me, Aruto!) He turned around, then pointed towards the two ladies in an exaggerated fashion.

“...Even though I know the context, that wasn’t even remotely funny,” remarked Megumi.

“I don’t know what’s worse,” mumbled Aruto sadly, “my HumaGear secretary, Izu, explaining my jokes when no one laughs, or someone getting it and still not laughing!”

“Hey, don’t forget me!” called a psycho woman’s voice. A woman in a harlequin’s outfit with a large hammer then came down from the ceiling.

“Harley Quinn, if I’m not mistaken,” mused Megumi as she fastened her belt.

“Vortex Driver!” it announced.

“Not really,” replied the woman as she pointed to her fancy-looking headphones.

“A HumaGear?!” yelped Aruto.

“An Assassin-type HumaGear,” explained the woman, “fashioned by Mister J to look like Harley Quinn. I suppose you can call me Quinn-Droid! Or the Trigono Magia, whichever works!”

“Magia?!” squeaked Aruto. The Quinn-Droid then pulled out a silver device with a slot inside it. She held it to her waist and it formed a belt strap. She then took out a rectangular device that was black with brown coloring breaking it up. She pressed a button on the smaller device’s top.

“TRIGONO!” it announced in a scary voice.

“A Zetsumerise Key!” revealed Aruto. “Similar to my Progrise Keys!”

“It sounds like it combines ‘zetsumetsu’ (extinction) with ‘rise’,” mused Megumi. The Quinn-Droid then inserted the Zetsumerise Key into the buckle and pressed a button on the buckle’s left side. Red wires then penetrated the Key.

“ZETSUMERISE!” announced the belt, the ZetsumeRiser. The Quinn-Droid’s human exterior was then destroyed and revealed the inner robot before the robot’s faceplate retracted and dozens of tendrils came out of its mouth. The tendrils then fused with the robot to make a new exterior based on the Trigonotarbid, an extinct common ancestor of arachnids, similar in appearance to Harvestmen and Daddy Longlegs. The new Trigono Magia still laughed in Harley Quinn’s voice.

“Catch me if you can!” it laughed as it fired needles from its mouth. Megumi, Arsha, and Aruto leapt out of the way as the Trigono Magia jumped around and forced them to take cover from her needles.

“Okay, time to get down to business!” declared Aruto as he pulled out a black, silver, and red device with a yellow circle and a reader shaped like the Zetsumerise Key. He then fastened it to his waist as it formed a belt strap.

“ZERO-ONE DRIVER!” it announced. Aruto then pulled out a device that looked similar to the Zetsumerise key, but it was neon yellow and evoked a grasshopper. This was the Progrise Key he had mentioned. He then pressed the button on his Key.

“JUMP!” called the Key. He then held the Key in front of the belt’s reader.

“Authorise,” reported the belt. A giant, mechanical grasshopper with transparent armor then appeared and hopped around Aruto. He then rotated the front of the Key to reveal the inner workings of the mechanical grasshopper.

“Henshin!” he announced as he inserted the Key into the Zero-One Driver’s right hand slot.

“PROGRISE!” called the belt as a black undersuit covered Aruto and the grasshopper split and shrunk into armor pieces. “TOBIAGA RISE! (JUMP UP AND RISE!) RISING HOPPER! A jump to the sky turns to a Rider Kick.” The armor then attached itself to Aruto’s undersuit-clad body and his eyes and jewel between his helmets’ antennae flashed to indicate his transformation was complete.

“...I almost forgot why I put this thing on,” Megumi mentally chided herself as she got up and held her i.d. tag in her right hand before striking her pose. “Henshin!” she called. She then inserted the i.d. tag into the belt and spun the wheel, becoming Kamen Rider Royal. “Kamen Rider Royal!” she introduced herself. “Evil will ultimately bow to me!”

“Kamen Rider Zero-One!” announced Aruto. He then pointed to the Trigono Magia. “Omae o tome rareru no wa tada hitori,” he then pointed to himself, “ore da!” (There's only one person who can stop you, and that's me!)

“Er, Arsha Royana!” stumbled Arsha. “Er...I, er...you know what, forget it, let’s just fight.” The two Kamen Riders and Princess then charged at the Magia and punched and kicked, keeping its fire unfocused.

* * *

Jazz was still dodging Shockwave’s staff as it whacked pipes off and released steam. “Come on!” taunted Jazz. “Where’s the logic in a Decepticon obeying an organic?”

“There needed to be only ONE murder,” explained Shockwave. “The Joker was taking this too far as he saw this to be an opportunity to cause chaos. I will make him return with me once I deliver our alliance’s message.”

“You killed an Elf just to deliver a message?!” snarled Jazz.

“Caan is ours to hunt,” replied Shockwave, dismissing Jazz’s rage. “Stay out of our way. Do not interfere or more innocents will suffer.” Jazz then grabbed the staff on Shockwave’s downward swing and wrested it from her, tossing it aside and charging at her with his nunchucks. Shockwave then shifted her stance and held her hands in a twin knife-hand style by her right and vibrated them so fast, one could hardly notice. She then thrust forward and struck Jazz’s shoulder armor. It shattered and the blows pierced Jazz’s internal protoform, enough to make him leak Energon. Jazz was flung back by the force of the strike and hit a wall before sliding down and clutching his shoulder in pain to try and prevent more Energon from leaking. Shockwave then threw a device to the ground that spewed smoke and caused a small amount of electromagnetic energy to confuse Jazz’s sensors. Jazz was left alone, still in pain.

“MEDIC!” he called

* * *

While Jazz’s fight went on, Batman and the Joker were engaged in one of their usual duels and the Joker was explaining his philosophy as usual. “Come now, Batsy!” he laughed. “You can’t tell me you’re not insane! You dress up as a flying rat for some arbitrary concept that gives the illusion that there IS justice, there IS such a thing as mercy! Why not admit it, your condition is like mine; crazy as a soup sandwich!” He laughed again, then...he heard it. Batman...chuckled while blocking one of the Joker’s chops. “Is that a laugh I’m hearing?” giggled the Joker. “You’re finally admitting it!”

“Oh, that’s not the joke I’m laughing at,” chuckled Batman.

“...What other joke IS there?” asked the Joker, genuinely confused.

“Oh, you’re telling it, you just don’t know it,” replied Batman as he took to a higher gangplank.

“Then you’re going to have to risk the funny and explain it to me!” demanded the Joker.

“The joke that you’re an agent of chaos,” laughed Batman.

“How is THAT a joke?!” protested the Joker.

“You think you destroy order when, in reality,” explained Batman, “you’re making an order that YOU believe is right!”

“What?!” snarled the Joker.

“You heard me!” taunted Batman as he dodged the shots from the Joker’s gun. “You need people to help you carry out your plans to cause chaos. You want to make yourself king of an insane world. You want people bowing to you and preaching the gospel of madness! People helping other people, being king, people bowing to you and preaching gospel, these are all signs of making a new status quo! On top of that, I know, deep down, you view Hiro’s order as wrong!”

“You’re starting to make me a very angry clown!” warned the Joker.

“You want people to bow to you on YOUR terms!” continued Batman. “You hate the idea that someone is making a better order!” Batman then laughed and laughed and laughed, making the Joker angry.

“Stop laughing!” he ordered as he pulled out a pair of grenades.

“Why?!” taunted Batman. “I thought you wanted me to laugh at your jokes!”

“THAT’S NOT THE JOKE!” roared the Joker as he pulled the pins and launched them at Batman. Batman escaped before they exploded.

“You said to me once,” recalled Batman as he landed on the same gangplank as the Joker, “that all it would take is one bad day to drive the sanest man alive to lunacy, well I found that all it takes is one good day to make the craziest man alive a functioning member of society!”

“NottruenottruenottrueNOTTRUENOTTRUENOTTRUENONONONONONONONONOONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” The Joker’s shriek was so loud and so long, he passed out after losing his breath. Batman then ran up to the Joker and checked for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found a normal pulse.

“I hope you can think on what I’ve said,” he wished the Joker. He then joined Arsha, Royal, and Zero-One in fighting the Trigono Magia.

“Batman, Arsha, stand back!” warned Royal as she spun the wheel. Zero-One then pushed his Progrise Key into the belt a little before it returned to its original position.

“Final attack!” called the Vortex Driver as both Riders leapt into the air.

“RIDER ROYAL KICK!” announced Royal as she stuck her foot out.

“RISING IMPACT!” called the Zero-One Driver as Zero-One stuck his foot out, Both Riders then sailed through the air and struck the Magia, landing behind it and causing it to explode. Some of the internal lubricants of the Magia then dripped into the vats, causing them to change color. When it was confirmed there were no more attacks, Arsha cancelled her armor, returned her hairpiece to her bun, and pulled out a scanner, getting a reading on the vat’s contents.

“...I don’t believe it!” she breathed. “The lubricants made the chemicals non-toxic! If we can synthesize them, we can finally dispose of these chemicals safely!” Batman took out a test tube and gathered a sample of the lubricants.

“Your alchemists may need this,” he advised.

“Thank you,” bid Arsha.

“MEDIC!” called Jazz’s voice. Everyone dashed off to see Jazz clutching his shoulder and gasping in pain. Royal then whipped out her communicator.

“POmega, get Ratchet here now!” she called.

* * *

“Crystalocution,” muttered Optimus as Ratchet tended to Jazz back at the Royana’s castle. “Shockwave knows more than Five Servos of Doom.”

“What’s Crystalocution?” asked Megumi.

“It’s a fighting style that targets the enemy’s fracture points,” explained Optimus. Arsha winced. Just then, Ratchet came out.

“He’s stable and wants to talk to you three,” he reported.

“We’ll be right there,” declared Arsha. They entered the room where Jazz was resting from repairs.

“How are things?” asked Optimus.

“Could be better,” mumbled Jazz. “I’m gonna be laid up here for five days.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” sympathized Optimus.

“Prime, the attack was just to get your attention,” continued Jazz. “You, Megumi, and Arsha, that was just a message for you three.”

“What kind of message is that?!” protested Megumi.

“A sick one,” replied Arsha.

“Hiro and his allies want you to stay out of the way as they hunt for Caan,” explained Jazz.

“I can’t do that,” answered Megumi.

“I somehow thought that’d be your answer,” muttered Jazz.

“Right now,” continued Megumi, “I have a duty to perform.”

* * *

While everyone talked, Aruto looked into the cell where the Joker sat in handcuffs, sobbing to himself. Aruto shook his head in pity. “Poor guy,” he muttered. “Couldn’t see that life is a more pleasant joke than he thought.”


	39. Chapter 39

The _Virginia_ was tasked with taking the Joker back to his home universe to spend some time in Arkham. He didn’t offer resistance on the way, just sat in his cell in the _Virginia_ ’s brig. The ship then arrived in Gotham and landed by a dockside hangar. Commissioner Gordon was there with the Gotham City Police and, surprisingly, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Batman, Arsha, the Joker, Megumi, Bashoon and her parents then left via the stairs extending from the ship’s port side. The Joker had a slight smile when seeing Harley in the crowd. When they got closer, Batman spoke to Commissioner Gordon to explain what happened. Harley and Poison Ivy then approached the Joker. “So, how are things for my favorite girl?” he asked, attempting his usual grin.

“You know,” remarked Harley to Poison Ivy, “it only pains me just a smidge to tell my Ex what happened lately.”

“Wait, Ex?!” protested the Joker. “What’s the idea?!”

“The idea is,” explained Harley, “and this is no joke, I’ve decided it ain’t worth it to pine over someone like you. In simpler terms, I’m breaking up with you!”

“WHAT?!” wailed the Joker. “BUT WHY?!”

“Well, if you want the insane answer first,” replied Harley, “you haven’t called me in five years!”

“I HAVE BEEN WITH SHOCKER RIFT!” roared the Joker.

“Oh, and you didn’t think to use their technology to contact me?!” argued Harley.

“Do NOT do this right now!” snarled the Joker.

“Now that the insane answer’s out of the way,” continued Harley as she put on glasses and pulled her headdress off to reveal blonde hair in a bun. Her demeanor changed to that of a normal angry woman and her voice matched. “You led me down a rabbit hole that cost me my job, my family, my life, EVERYTHING!” she hissed. “Lately, I’ve developed split personality between the looney you made and the woman the looney once was, Harley Quinn and Harleen Quinzel, respectively. Thankfully, Pamela here,” she gestured to Poison Ivy, “got me some help and now I have my doctorate’s degree again, I fight crime instead of causing it, and I’m happily married to Pam.”

“BUT SHE’S BARELY HUMAN!” protested the Joker. Harleen took off her glasses and let Harley come to the surface.

“She’s more human than you, Joker,” she hissed.

“OH, YOU DIRTY...!” the Joker didn’t get far in his slur towards Harley as Megumi placed her hand on his neck. “...What the hell are you doing?” he asked.

“Vulcan nerve pinch,” replied Megumi.

“Not there,” answered Batman. “You do it where the shoulder meets the neck, like so.” He demonstrated on the Joker and the Clown Prince of Crime collapsed.

“Arkham is sending a truck to pick the Joker up tomorrow,” reported Commissioner Gordon. “We need to be ready.”

“We’ll be taking turns watching the clown while the rest of us sleep,” directed Batman.

“I’ll take first watch,” offered Megumi.

* * *

The night went on as Megumi handed off the watch to Batman, then he turned it over to Mrs. Barmek. He had just shut his eyes for 20 minutes before he heard a noise. “BWAAAK! BWAAAK! BWAAAK! BWAAAK!” Everyone woke up.

“What was that?” asked Commissioner Gordon.

“Who’s bwaking?” inquired Mr. Barmek.

“Where’s Ma?!” yelped Bashoon. That answered Mr. Barmek’s question as everyone dashed to Mrs. Barmek’s position. It was just her screaming “BWAAAK!” over and over.

“The Joker! Where is he?!” demanded Batman, stopping Mrs. Barmek’s “bwaking” as her husband put it.

“I don’t know!” replied Mrs. Barmek.

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” wailed Commissioner Gordon.

“You were guarding him!” snarled Megumi.

“He must have slipped away while I was asleep!” guessed Mrs. Barmek.

“Asleep?!” snapped Mr. Barmek. “Who said you could fall asleep?!”

“Ma, come on!” cried Bashoon.

“I couldn’t help it!” snarled Mrs. Barmek, annoyed that her husband and daughter were getting on her case. “I was tired! I couldn’t get any rest on the ship!”

“The ship!” repeated Megumi and Bashoon as they got an idea. They both took off towards the _Virginia_.

“If the Joker gets away, we’re finished!” warned Commissioner Gordon. “Come on!” Everyone took off in pursuit.

* * *

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?!” protested the Joker as he fiddled with the _Virginia_ ’s controls as best he could while still handcuffed. “After all the trouble I go through, you would think I’d get something that works!” This routine of grumbling and fiddling lasted a good 10 minutes before he heard the bridge’s door open.

“Going someplace?” panted Megumi’s voice. The Joker looked up to see her and Bashoon catching their breath.

“Apparently not,” he muttered. “I couldn’t get the impulse engines online.”

“That’s because I disabled the induction matrix before we got you out of the brig,” gasped Megumi.

“Then why did you chase me?” asked the Joker.

“Because my major is in history, not engineering,” replied Megumi. “Come on, let’s go.” The Joker made his way to the two women and they all walked into the hallway as everyone else arrived.

“It’s all right,” assured Bashoon. “No harm done.” Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness,” bid Arsha. “I almost forgot my chess game in the craziness.”

“Oh yeah?” asked Megumi. “Which side are you?”

“Black, you?” quizzed Arsha.

“Same,” revealed Megumi. “Right now, I’ve got a Knight at Queen’s Bishop 4 after 13 moves.”

“...You too?” asked Arsha.

“...What do you mean me too?” pondered Megumi. They were on the ship’s stairs at that point in time. As they came down, the Joker started snickering. “Joker?” asked Megumi. The Joker’s snickering then grew louder, and louder, and louder still until he was fully laughing. Batman then noticed a device on the Joker’s neck and the residue of a telltale green liquid!

“HE’S BEEN POISONED!” he warned. Everyone had a good idea as to what the poison was, liquid Smylex! The Joker then stopped laughing, his legs gave way, and he fell down the stairs, the rictus grin still wide on his face. Batman checked for his pulse, then growled when he couldn’t find it. That growl confirmed the suspicion on everyone’s mind; the Joker was dead, killed by his own concoction. As the reality of the situation sunk in, a song from the opera, _Pagliacci_ , played.

_“Recitar! Mentre preso dal delirio, (Act! While in delirium,)_

_non so più quel che dico, (I no longer know what I say,)_

_e quel che faccio! (or what I do!)_

_Eppur è d'uopo, sforzati! (And yet it's necessary... make an effort!)_

_Bah! Sei tu forse un uom? (Bah! Are you even a man?)_

_Tu se' Pagliaccio! (You are a clown!)”_

“And such a clown he was,” mused a voice that gave many a good guess as to who administered the Smylex. Hiro stepped forward as he cut the music. “A pity, really,” he mused. “Ah well, at least he still died laughing. I’d laugh too if it weren’t so tragic on how he let himself get captured. ...Ah, what the hell? I’ll laugh anyway!” Hiro’s laugh filled Megumi with rage.

“That was unnecessary!” she snarled. “We needed him alive!”

“And I needed that failure dead!” dismissed Hiro. “Besides, I did the people of Gotham a favor. Their greatest threat, your greatest enemy,” he pointed to Batman, “is no more. Gotham is that much safer!”

“Killing is an escape!” shouted Batman as he charged. A rift then opened behind Hiro and he slipped away! Batman landed on the ground as the rift closed. A tablet then appeared from a smaller rift and played an audio message from Hiro.

“If this message is being played,” it began, “then it means Megumi has no intention of staying out of my way. I must admit, I’m a little disappointed at that, but not surprised. So, I reiterate, stay out of my way. Caan is mine. I know you’re a little preoccupied with the 3V2R, so focus on that while I destroy Caan.” The tablet then exploded, leaving the group with a feeling of being robbed.

* * *

Megumi, Arsha, and Optimus had everyone reconvene on Vorton to discuss what had happened. The meeting lasted a good hour before Rusty got a signal. “It’s one of the contestants,” she reported. “She’s trying to reach Megumi.”

“Patch it to my room,” directed Megumi as she departed. She arrived at her room and saw the caller. “Ah, Beatrice, I presume,” she greeted.

“The same,” replied the caller, Beatrice the Golden and Endless Witch. “I must say, I doubt I’d be as brave as you to take down Vortech on my own.”

“I didn’t exactly do it on my own,” corrected Megumi. “I had friends.”

“Well, I’m afraid your friends cannot interfere in our bout,” chuckled Beatrice. “The Chizarans just announced it. We’re the first bout of Round 2.”

“Oh?” asked Megumi. “Tell me, what do YOU intend to do with First Place Prize?”

“With the Master Wand,” replied Beatrice, “I shall become more powerful than even Bernkastel and Lambdadelta and keep the game between me and Battler!”

“You clearly like games,” mused Megumi. “Tell me, how good are you at finding something?

“Fairly decent,” answered Beatrice. “You’re challenging me to find an object somewhere?”

“I am!” replied Megumi. “If you can find my old crown in an hour without magic, you’ll win.”

“Very well,” declared Beatrice. “Our battlefield?”

“You pick,” offered Megumi.

“How about somewhere on your college?” mused Beatrice.

“Perfect,” confirmed Megumi. “I know of an old building that’s used for all sorts of storage. Messy enough to hide my crown.”

“Excellent,” praised Beatrice.

“The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides,” declared Azuliterii’s voice. “Azevordem, the blue-green princess of Chizara and the water leader, will be judging. Tomorrow morning, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!”

“May the best woman win!” wished Beatrice. She then remembered something. “Are you aware of Vortech having followers?”

“Mr. Flufferkins told me to watch out for them, yes,” replied Megumi.

“One of his followers is Furudo Erika,” warned Beatrice. “She’s learned more about multiversal travel and was loyal to him. She WILL seek revenge.”

“Thanks for the tip,” bid Megumi. “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

Optimus was waiting by the airlock for the _Ark_ , waiting for his opponent to arrive. He soon saw who it was. It was an anthropomorphic ferret woman in a black dress that hugged her curves and carried a red feather boa with a red rose in her hair. “Ms. Furella, yes?” quizzed Optimus. The ferret woman gave a judgmental scoff.

“You’re my opponent?” she remarked dismissively.

“Name’s Optimus Prime,” introduced the Autobot. “I would have figured you would know that already, given that you have my dossier.”

“I don’t really like someone like you,” she answered. “You don’t know how the world works.”

“Try me,” challenged Optimus.

“You people don’t leave the rest of us alone,” Ms. Furella explained. “You’re ignorant of how power works, thinking it’s your duty to help those worse off than you.”

“Well, it IS my duty,” mused Optimus, “and my privilege.”

“See?” groaned Ms. Furella. “You think there’s joy in helping others without considering how YOU can benefit.”

“Yes, your dossier mentioned your worldview,” remarked Optimus. “It didn’t exactly serve you well this past year.”

“It looks like you DID read my dossier,” chuckled Ms. Furella. “So, why the subterfuge?”

“It was for your benefit,” snarked Optimus before he recited the dossier. “International Prostitute and Spy; Ms. Furella. Well known for the various assassinations of all the World Leaders after the Great Rising for animal life. She intends to control Earth for her benefit, but her sister has thwarted her recent attempts to…”

“That wand will ensure I won’t be questioned!” interrupted Ms. Furella. “I will have the whole world as my harem! The humans will finally learn their place! You, machine, will be scrapped once I claim my prize!”

“Name your contest, then,” declared Optimus.

“I know how to find you,” remarked Ms. Furella. “You hide in vehicle mode; I will find you within 30 minutes.”

“Our battlefield?” asked Optimus.

“I won’t give you home turf advantage!” answered Ms. Furella. “We’ll use my home city of Washington DC.”

“Fine by me,” replied Optimus.

“The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides,” declared Rojenthi’s voice. “Naratelto, the orange princess of Chizara and the fertility leader, will be judging. Tomorrow afternoon, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!”

“Farewell, junkheap!” laughed Ms. Furella. She vanished in red light.

“Catch you later,” muttered Optimus grimly.

* * *

Arsha was in her ready room, awaiting her opponent’s call. As she waited, she hummed the Mid-realm’s anthem. “That sounds pretty,” praised a voice. Arsha yelped in surprise and whirled around to see Ultragingana in human form. “I apologize,” she bid. “Sneaking up on you was rude. I’m Ultragingana.”

“I’m Arsha,” returned Arsha once she found her voice.

“You run a rather tight ship, according to your dossier,” recalled Ultragingana.

“We let our hair down from time to time,” replied Arsha. “I heard you have your own ship.”

“Yep, the _Osaka_ ,” confirmed Ultragingana.

“How well are you at war games?” asked Arsha.

“I like to consider myself competent with war games,” answered Ultragingana.

“Then how about we put our command skills to the test?” offered Arsha. “We’ll hold a war game and see who could win against who in a fight. No actual weapons fire, both of us must acknowledge a hit on our vessels, and no other ships may assist. This is strictly between the _Endeavor_ and the _Osaka_.”

“And our battlefield?” asked Ultragingana.

“Optimus has graciously granted his airspace as our battlefield,” replied Arsha.

“Isn’t he fighting a war?” recalled Ultragingana.

“He is, but his troops will monitor the fight as well as our judge,” assured Arsha. “If their enemies try to interfere, our judge can keep them at bay.”

“Then let’s do this!” declared Ultragingana.

“The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides,” declared Rosadera’s voice. “Griforina, the cool-grey princess of Chizara and the air leader, will be judging. Tomorrow afternoon, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!”

“See you soon!” bid Ultragingana. “May the best commander win!”

“Let us both give it our all!” agreed Arsha. Ultragingana then vanished in pink light. When she left, the door chimed. “Come in,” bid Arsha. Megumi and Optimus’ holo-form then came in. “Megumi! Prime!” greeted Arsha. “What can I do for you?”

“I need you to help me out here,” requested Optimus. “What moves did you make in your chess game so far?”

“My game?” asked Arsha. “Let’s see, Pawn to Queen 3, Pawn to King’s Rook 3, Pawn to King’s Knight 4…”

“Pawn to King 3, Pawn to Queen’s Bishop 3, Knight to King’s Bishop 3, Pawn to Queen 4,” continued Megumi, spooking Arsha.

“King’s Knight to Queen 2, Queen to King’s Bishop 3, Bishop to Queen’s Knight 5, Bishop to King 2,” Optimus went on.

“Rook to Queen’s Rook 2, Pawn takes Pawn at Queen’s Bishop 5, Knight to Queen’s Bishop 4,” all three had finished together.

“And the color of the pieces that made those moves on three,” declared Megumi. “One, two, three!”

“Black,” all three said together.

“How is that possible?” asked Arsha. “We’re playing the same game, making the same moves, and on the same side!”

“Something’s wrong,” muttered Megumi. “I’m getting a certain…feeling, like I don’t know who’s moving the white pieces, but I feel like I met our mystery opponent before.”

“We need to research this between our rounds,” declared Optimus.


	40. Chapter 40

Megumi waited in front of the building with her old crown in her hand. Beatrice arrived at the building with a woman in a blue-green outfit. “I am Azevordem, the blue-green princess of Chizara and the water leader,” introduced the woman to a floating camera. “The combatants are ready for their next bout! Representing Universe U-M-1-N-3-K-0, we have Beatrice, the Golden and Endless Witch! Representing her new home of 8-3-Y-0-N-D-C-1-T-Y and a permanent student of the multiverse’s leading educational institute, After Academy, we have Megumi Hishikawa with home turf advantage! The fight will be a hunt. Beatrice must find Megumi’s old crown within the storage building, always stuffed with supplies for the campus. Now, Beatrice has an hour time limit and must find the crown without magic. No help is permitted as well. Beatrice, are you ready?”

“I’m always ready!” cackled Beatrice.

“Megumi Hishikawa, are you ready?” asked Azevordem.

“Just say the word,” answered Megumi.

“If you would kindly hide the crown,” directed Azevordem. Megumi ducked inside and found a good spot for the crown. After 30 seconds, she came out of the building. “The hunt begins in 3, 2, 1!” Beatrice ducked into the building and started looking first around the floor. She spent roughly 5 minutes on it before moving upwards.

* * *

“Don’t you dare find it!” hissed Richard as Megumi’s friends watched from the Gateway room.

“Beatrice IS crafty,” muttered Emily as she remembered Beatrice’s dossier. “She may try a new method.”

“Okay, normally, I’d agree with you,” mused Twaldar, “but this woman uses magic on a daily basis. She’s at a huge disadvantage.”

“Much like you when you can’t find your keys normally?” chuckled Swalmu.

“Go rain on someone else’s parade,” snarked Twaldar.

* * *

“No magic for Beatrice?” chuckled Optimus. “She’s gonna give up in 10 minutes.”

“Don’t be so sure,” countered Blackarachnia. “She’s already 15 minutes into her hunt. She doesn’t stop until she’s secured victory. The only time she’s ever lost is when other witches took control of the game. When she’s in control, the game is hers to command.”

“Hence why I don’t think we should be worried,” assured Optimus. “This is Megumi’s plan.”

“Beatrice let someone else set the rules of the game?” quizzed Blackarachnia. “That’s not like her. …Oh no.”

“‘Oh no’ what?” asked Optimus.

“Beatrice did some scouting of After Academy,” explained Blackarachnia.

“Oh no!” realized Optimus.

“She’s still at something of a disadvantage,” remarked Prowl. “Look at her face.” Optimus and Blackarachnia did as Prowl asked and could make out irritation.

“Funny,” muttered Blackarachnia, “she never wears that face unless…oh!”

“A theory, Legs?” asked Optimus.

“She didn’t get the full lay of the land,” chuckled Blackarachnia. “That building wasn’t scouted!”

“She’s still got a chance of losing!” realized Optimus.

* * *

“Man, Beatrice’s looking madder than a PO’d Fairy pollination squadron,” chuckled Malak.

“30 minutes into the contest and she’s not found it yet,” sniggered Arsha. “…Wait, I think it’s…oh, Megumi, that’s just mean!”

“Is that her crown above the exit?” asked Shalvey.

“It is,” confirmed Elmar.

“Okay, that’s a little cruel!” giggled Bashoon.

* * *

“She must have gotten that from Hiro,” joked Emily.

“Now, now, let’s not compare your sister-in-law to her hated enemy,” remarked Xiomara.

“She’s cultivated that brand of meanness on her own,” chuckled Richard.

“I suppose you would know,” conceded Emily. “Tell me, does that apply to your private chambers?”

“Hey, I don’t ask you what you and Joshua do in the bedroom!” snapped Richard. “Whatever sexy time happens between me and her STAYS between me and her!”

* * *

“It’s now 45 minutes into the contest,” announced Azevordem, “and Beatrice STILL hasn’t found the crown. The betting boards are saying she’ll find it within the last 10 minutes. Let’s see if they’re right. Of course, there IS one option that most competitors don’t like. Let’s see if she will take it. Beatrice, will you yield at this point in time?”

“NEVER!” snapped Beatrice. “I WILL find it!”

“Very well,” answered Azevordem. “Continue. You now have 13 minutes.” Before the communication channel closed, the furious tossing of items could be heard. “…Dang,” mused Azevordem, “she’s not messing around.”

* * *

“Primus,” swore Optimus when 10 minutes had passed, “she don’t look happy.”

“I should say not,” remarked Blackarachnia. “She’s got three minutes left and she’s in an area where she can get a view…uh oh!”

“I see it too!” gulped Optimus as Beatrice could be seen going down the massive clutter pile. She then stopped halfway and picked up the shiny object that caught her eye. The Autobots sighed in relief when she stopped, tossed aside the trophy she saw, and resumed her search.

* * *

“That was too close!” breathed Xiomara.

“You ain’t kidding!” agreed Richard. “There’s still two minutes left! This could still go either way!”

* * *

“I just noticed, apropos of nothing,” mused Bashoon, “minutes of most universes are 60 seconds instead of 50 like us.”

“And hours are 60 minutes,” supplied Arsha. “I found that odd myself.”

“You’d be surprised to learn,” offered Elmar, “that only 24 of their hours make one day.”

“No kidding?” asked Arsha.

“Speaking of time, Captain, Ma’am,” interjected Bashoon, “30 seconds left!”

“Come on!” Arsha begged all of her home’s gods. “Let her win this one!”

* * *

“20 seconds!” gulped Emily.

“Don’t look at the door yet!” Richard begged Beatrice.

* * *

“10!” counted the Autobots.

* * *

“9!” continued Azevordem. “8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! TIME!” Beatrice howled in frustration when she heard it.

“WHERE IS IT?!” she demanded. Megumi then came in and whistled to get her attention. Beatrice then turned and followed Megumi’s finger to the top of the door. Her jaw dropped in surprise and frustration. “Are…you…KIDDING ME?!” she finally shouted when she found her voice.

“I DO have the cunning of a cat like you do,” chuckled Megumi. Beatrice’s face contorted in rage and she looked ready to throttle Megumi…then she took a deep breath, produced her pipe, then curtsied.

“Good game,” she bid. “Perhaps, next time, I should pick the contest if I ever face you again.”

“I look forward to it,” returned Megumi as she curtsied back.

“This contest is over!” cheered Azevordem. “The winner is Megumi Hishikawa! Beatrice, you will be returned to your home. Though you have suffered a defeat, know that it only brings as much dishonor as you feel necessary. Would you care for an interview with Blancalmarem and Nemengra?”

“I must respectfully decline,” answered Beatrice, “but thank you. Until we meet again.” She was then returned home in a flash of blue-green light.

"Congratulations, Megumi Hishikawa, on your victory,” praised Azevordem. She then vanished in blue-green light as Pestilence appeared.

“That was tense!” she wheezed happily. “How did you know she wouldn’t see it?”

“I didn’t,” replied Megumi as a rift opened, letting her husband, Optimus, and Arsha through. “I just showed her the wrong big picture.”

“Clever,” praised Optimus.

“I must extend my congratulations,” supplied Arsha.

“Thank you,” bid Megumi. “Now, forgive me if I don’t invite you all to a party just yet, but I need to check on how my house is doing.”

“I was about to suggest that,” offered Richard. “Shall we?”

“We’ll leave you two to it,” declared Optimus.

“Ms. POmega, we’d like a rift back to Vorton,” called Arsha on the comms.

“On its way,” answered POmega. Optimus and Arsha then went through a rift as Richard and Megumi called for a cab. One arrived and the two got in.

“Where to?” asked the driver.

“2974 Angel Robe Drive, 960792,” replied Megumi.

“Right,” replied the driver. He then recalled something. “Wait, are YOU the people that asked those three to…?”

“I asked without looking up their pictures,” explained Richard. “Could you please hurry?”

“Got it, one Stooge Check-up package, 2 silver studs each,” answered the driver. Richard pulled out the amount and handed it over. “Fasten your seatbelts,” directed the driver. Once they were secure, the driver set his cab for the fastest air route and was cleared for take-off. His cab picked up speed and the wheels retracted into the undercarriage while the sides sprouted wings. The flight took two minutes. “Sir and Madam,” called the driver, “we’re making our approach to your home.” The cab then landed right in front of the house. Megumi and Richard dashed out of the cab and ran up the driveway to see that the house was built as they remembered it with only one exception, the exterior was bubblegum pink. Moe then came out of the front door to greet them.

“Ah, there you are!” he cheered. “Come in, come in!” Megumi and Richard then came in to see that the house on the inside was exactly as they left it, even to the colors. “As you can see,” continued Moe, “we’ve got the place all fixed up as you wanted it!” Richard turned the kitchen faucet and it worked exactly right.

“You’ll forgive us if we inspect the entire house,” muttered Megumi.

“Please, go right ahead,” answered Moe. The inspection took about an hour before Megumi and Richard approached Moe as Larry and Curly joined them. “What did we tell you?” chuckled Moe. “Your house is perfect!”

“It’s sensational!” boasted Larry.

“It’s even mediocre!” supplied Curly. Moe then showed his open hand to Curly.

“Pick two,” he ordered. Curly picked Moe’s pointer and middle finger, then received an eyepoke. He yelped, then rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

“It IS as we remember it,” Megumi interjected, “but there IS one flaw.”

“No!” the Stooges gasped.

“Oh, nothing major,” assured Megumi.

“It’s just that the original exterior was powder-blue,” continued Richard. Moe and Curly then turned to Larry.

“You were the one who said they needed it to be pink!” he protested to Moe.

“I said we needed them to be tickled pink when we’re done!” snarled Moe as he smacked Larry’s face.

“OW!” protested Larry as he shut his eyes. His eyes still stayed shut. “Moe! I can’t see! I CAN’T SEE!”

“What’s the matter?!” yelped his friends in concern.

“I got my eyes closed!” replied Larry with a grin. Moe then yanked out a bit of Larry’s hair and presented it to him.

“Go stuff a mattress with it!” he snarled. He then turned to Megumi and Richard. “Now, don’t you worry,” he assured, “we’ll get your house the right color.”

“How much would the job be?” asked Richard.

“No charge at all,” answered Moe.

“Oh, Moe-san, we couldn’t do that,” replied Megumi.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got enough money right now,” assured Moe. “We’ll have your house looking right in no time!”

“Thank you so much,” bid Richard as Moe got Larry and Curly moving. He then called up a rift and they returned to Vorton. “For a minute there,” he muttered to Megumi, “I thought we’d have to buy a new house.”

“It’s been a concern of mine too,” replied Megumi. “Well now, that’s two rounds in the bag for me, let’s see what catches our fancy next.”

* * *

Back in Megatron’s home universe, Eggman made his way to the moonbase’s command center. He had a tablet in his hands and read the contents of the document that was given to him. It was nothing important, just the usual reports of Energon production and troop drilling results. He then looked up to the main monitor. “Alchemax, activate a secure channel to…” he began.

“Eggman vocal test confirmed,” interrupted Alchemax. “All access revoked until further notice. All exits have been shielded. Eggman, you are wanted for questioning.”

“QUESTIONING?!” roared Eggman. “DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, YOU OVERSIZED…!”

“That’s enough!” hissed Hiro’s voice as he, Dr. Borg, and Megatron stepped out of the shadows. “Where’s Caan?!”

“What are you talking about?!” demanded Eggman.

“We’ve been keeping tabs on you,” explained Megatron. “You gave Soundwave a challenge, but we have our proof that you’ve been working with Caan!”

“You left a security hole open to Soundwave,” continued Dr. Borg. “We intercepted your conversation with Caan.”

“Furthermore,” growled Hiro, “you’ve disappeared for weeks, made yourself invisible to Soundwave’s sensors, and, when you reappear, you carry a rift signature similar to the one Caan uses! Now, I will ask you one last time, WHERE IS CAAN?!”

“…I have nothing to say to you,” hissed Eggman.

“We’ll just see about that!” snarled Hiro. “My best interrogator will get you to talk! So, unless you want to feel the lash for two straight hours, start…!”

“Intruder alert!” warned Alchemax. “Caan is…” She went dead.

“…Caan’s where?!” demanded Megatron. “Alchemax, report!”

“She can’t,” replied Caan’s voice. Judging by the fact that it sounded like it was run through a ring modulator, it was safe to assume he was in his Rider persona of Kamen Rider Dal. Dal came out from behind a control console and fired over Hiro’s head. Hiro, Dr. Borg, and Megatron ducked behind consoles and fired at Dal’s position. Eggman then went to join Dal. “Metaltron, is the virus ready?” barked Dal into his communicator.

“Metaltron?” asked Megatron. “But that Dalek committed suicide!”

“The virus is ready,” reported Metaltron. The voice surprised Megatron further.

“Rose Tyler?!” he yelped.

“Activate emergency escape rift!” ordered Dal. “Eggman is returning with me!”

“I obey,” replied Metaltron. A rift opened and Dal and Eggman went through it. It closed before Hiro could follow them.

“DAMN YOU!” Hiro wailed uselessly.


	41. Chapter 41

Optimus drummed his fingers as he awaited his judge to take him to Ms. Furella’s home universe. “Just you wait, lady,” he grumbled, “I’m not gonna make it easy on you!” A flash of orange light then announced his judge’s arrival. It formed into a woman in an orange outfit that had a belly indicating she was at least six months pregnant. “...Er, are you the judge for my bout?” asked Optimus.

“Sure am!” replied the woman. “I’m Naratelto, the orange princess of Chizara and the fertility leader.”

“I see,” muttered Optimus.

“Yeah, I’m kind of obsessed with being pregnant,” chuckled Naratelto. “I must have mated with everyone in my generation 500 times each.” Optimus’ optics went wide. “In any case, that’s not why I’m here. Ms. Furella is ready on one end of her universe’s Washington, DC. You’ll be on the other end.”

“Got it,” confirmed Optimus as orange light surrounded them and changed the scene to Washington, DC. Instead of humans using the streets, the city was populated by humanoid animals with humans as the lowest class and treated as such.

* * *

“They’re about to announce the bout,” called Richard. Megumi then seated herself onto Richard’s lap, wiggled a bit to get comfortable, then let her husband wrap his arms around her.

“You two are adorable,” sighed Emily happily as Joshua massaged her shoulders.

* * *

“Wow, look at the scene,” muttered Bumblebee.

“Any Transformers in that universe?” asked Ultra Magnus.

“Not according to Ms. Furella’s dossier,” reported Teletraan.

“Good, the inhabitants would have been conquered by the Decepticons in an instant,” declared Ultra Magnus.

“I am SO glad the animals we know,” praised Blackarachnia, “are more polite than those savages!”

“Calling them savages would be putting it mildly,” muttered Amy.

* * *

“The more I see that society of Anthros,” gulped Arsha, “the happier I am that they’re not from OUR universe.”

“I think the judge is about to begin!” called Bashoon.

* * *

“I am Naratelto, the orange princess of Chizara and the fertility leader!” introduced Naratelto. “The combatants are ready for their next bout! Representing 4-N-1-M-4-L-1-5-R-3-G-N-4-N-5, we have Ms. Furella with home turf advantage! Representing T-R-4-N-5-F-0-R-M-3-R-5-M-0-8-1-4-N-C-H-R-0-N-1-C-L-3-5, we have Optimus Prime! The fight shall be a game of hide-and-seek. Optimus must hide in vehicle mode somewhere in this city while Ms. Furella will use her connections to find him within 30 minutes. Optimus MUST remain in vehicle mode while Ms. Furella may use all of her tactics at her disposal. Ms. Furella, are you ready?”

“Start the match, already,” replied Ms. Furella’s voice.

“Optimus Prime, are you ready?” asked Naratelto.

“T-cog’s ready to go,” confirmed Optimus’ voice.

“Begin!” declared Naratelto. Optimus transformed and sped down the streets of a different DC.

* * *

Ms. Furella pulled out her phone and called one of her contacts. “Jim, get the squad,” she ordered. “I want a sweep of the city, pattern 7.”

“Got it, Mistress,” replied Jim, her enforcer. As she waited, one of her pets, a human, put her fur coat onto her. Another human, of Asian descent, drove up in a red sports car.

“Stop!” she ordered as she tugged on her pet’s leash, prompting the poor girl to kneel. The car stopped and she opened the rear door. Her pet entered first, then she did. “Get me to Washington International School and make it snappy,” she ordered the driver.

“Y...Yes, Mistress!” gulped the driver in an accent. He then drove off. The drive took about 10 minutes.

* * *

“Oh, now that’s just mean,” chuckled Jazz.

“Which part of this are we talking about?” asked Prowl.

“...Okay, yeah, enslaving humans is bad,” conceded Jazz, “but I was thinking about what Prime’s doing right now.”

* * *

“Wait...is...is that...Optimus?” asked Arsha.

“...Spark signature confirmed,” reported Shalvey once she got the results. “It IS Optimus.”

“But I thought...” muttered Arsha.

* * *

“You don’t think it’s his t-cog, do you?” quizzed Henry.

“I mean, it makes sense,” replied Agus.

“T-cog?” asked Jandro as he and Brendan looked quizzically at them.

“Transformation cog,” explained Wilson. “It’s an essential part of Transformer biology, allowing them to change shape and scan a vehicle mode.”

“...Biology?” muttered Swalmu.

“They’re naturally occurring robots,” explained Flora.

“Just like the _Change-a-trons_ of my world,” chuckled Twaldar.

“Wait, you have a toyline like _Transformers_?” asked Flora.

“It’s got a central story and everything,” confirmed Twaldar. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” called Twaldar. Charline then came in.

“Charline, what can we do for you?” asked Brendan.

“Twaldar, I need your lap,” replied Charline.

“...I beg your pardon?” inquired Twaldar.

“I’ve seen many of my classmates sitting in the laps of their lovers and I want to find out what that’s like,” explained Charline.

“Er, okay,” answered Twaldar as he offered his lap. Charline sat down and wiggled a bit to get comfortable. She then appeared to be in thought.

“Okay, I can see the appeal,” she mused. “So, Twaldar, you single?” Twaldar was taken aback by the forwardness.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” he answered.

“Looking for a romantic partner?” asked Charline.

“Yes, but I’ve had no luck with them,” sighed Twaldar.

“Want to try with me?” quizzed Charline.

“...You know what, why not?” chuckled Twaldar as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Oh, I hope you two are happy together,” wished Flora. She then observed how much time was left. “15 minutes, good grief!” she breathed.

* * *

“Okay, robot, you’re good, I’ll give you that,” called Ms. Furella. “But the game will end soon and I will win.”

“Will you?” asked Optimus’ voice. The driver and Ms. Furella’s pet looked around in fear.

“Quit panicking,” ordered Ms. Furella, “he’s just throwing his voice somewhere. Going on that piece of data, we can only conclude he’s still in the immediate area.”

“A good guess,” replied Optimus’ voice.

“There’s no shame in admitting defeat in the presence of your better,” purred Ms. Furella.

“There is if they’re not my better, you stretched-out rat!” snapped Optimus’ voice.

“Did you just call me ‘rat’?!” hissed Ms. Furella. She turned to the driver and her pet. “DON’T JUST STAND THERE! FIND HIM!” she bellowed. The three then took off in separate directions.

* * *

“You know, the ferrets of my world,” mused Sonic, “would take offense to that.”

“Who enslaves humans like that?!” protested Amy.

“Look in our history,” remarked Richard. “White folks alone could tell you stories about our slave-owning ancestors. Although, in my world, that really depends on the specific white person you ask. There are those who think we need to go back to slavery, some being REALLY vocal about it, even in our political offices.”

“I suppose I COULD, in a miniscule way,” sighed Amy, “understand where she’s coming from. Humans and animals, in my world, didn’t have a good relationship at the start.”

“And there’s a terrorist organization that wants to ‘take back the power that animals stole from humans’,” recalled Richard.

“I take it you’ve heard of MECH?” asked Sonic.

“During our little dimensional mix-up,” answered Richard, “the Nazgûl attacked some MECH soldiers. That was when Twaldar and Swalmu became Kamen Riders.”

“10 minutes left,” reported POmega.

* * *

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” bellowed Ms. Furella as she and all of her contacts turned the now-ruined White House upside down. “SHOW YOURSELF!”

“Galling, isn’t it?” taunted Optimus’ voice.

“What’s galling?!” snarled Ms. Furella.

“How your crusade isn’t fully supported,” explained Optimus.

“You mean those weaklings that want to make peace with humans?!” asked Ms. Furella.

“Yes, your sister, especially,” taunted Optimus.

“...TEAR THIS DISGUSTING MONUMENT TO THE HUMAN’S FORMER POWER APART!” Ms. Furella ordered her gang. “I WANT THAT MACHINE FOUND!”

* * *

“Tear the White House apart?!” yelped Emily. “She ain’t messing around!”

“Dios Mio,” (My God,) swore Xiomara, “this is brutality at its finest!”

* * *

“Five minutes, Mistress,” reported Jim.

“Not as easy as you thought?” taunted Optimus’ voice. “In fact, this world is not as stable as you thought! You, Madam, are personally responsible for everything that happened under your command! You want to destroy humankind!”

“FALSE! I want to save them!” argued Ms. Furella.

“What do you offer as evidence?” asked Optimus.

“So, Judge Optimus wants evidence?!” shouted Ms. Furella. “By the time I got to where I am today, humankind had been bowing to us for almost a century! But, they STILL aren’t ready to accept the truth! When I became an assassin as my predecessor wanted, it was clear we needed the situation dealt with! In my early days, I was convinced that a gentler hand was needed to deal with the humans. I figured that being kinder would deal with the terrorist group, Unus Annus.”

“Latin for One Year,” remarked Optimus. “I read about them; their victories take a year as they know the fight for their freedom will be long.”

“When I finally gained enough administrative power,” continued Ms. Furella, “I ordered all labor camp commanders to reduce their output quotas by 50%. I reorganized the camps themselves; child labor was gone, medical care was improved, food rations increased, all of these things dropped the death rate by 30%! So, how did Unus Annus react to all this?! On my one year anniversary, they blew up a dock, killing 200 of my men, soldiers and workers who had families!”

“So, you had to order a response,” growled Optimus.

“Exactly!” confirmed Ms. Furella. “But, it had to be a tempered one! 200 animal families lost one of their own, so 200 human families had to lose one to make things even!”

“That’s murder! Evil!” shouted Optimus.

“No, that’s justice!” argued Ms. Furella. “Because, even though I had killed them, I still wanted peace! So, I tried again! And what was my reward? An assassination attempt during my visit to the capital! I had to order another round of executions, courtesy of Unus Annus! On and on it went, year after year! Time and again, I would reach out with an open hand only for Unus Annus to slap it away! ...WELL?! Are you listening to all this?!”

“TIME!” called Naratelto’s voice.

“What?!” yelped Ms. Furella.

“This contest is over!” cheered Naratelto. “The winner is Optimus Prime!”

“WHERE IS HE?!” demanded Ms. Furella.

“Right here,” answered Optimus’ voice. Ms. Furella then noticed the driver was leaning against the sports car with a smirk on his face.

“...No!” breathed Ms. Furella. The driver’s hair then turned blue!

* * *

“Wait a minute, that’s not...?” asked Emily.

“No way!” gasped Richard.

* * *

“I fragging knew it!” cheered Jazz.

“Altered the old alt-mode and holo-form!” confirmed Prowl with a grin.

* * *

“You sneaky bot!” chuckled Arsha.

* * *

“YOU CAN’T BE!” argued Ms. Furella.

“I can,” replied the driver in Optimus’ voice. “OPTIMUS PRIME, TRANSFORM!” The headlight sections of the car’s front split away and pulled the door sections away with them as the driver vanished. The rear then unfolded and released feet as it split apart and extended. The rest of the car’s front then folded downwards to form a chest and reveal a head. Hands then came out of the new arms as antennae flipped upwards from the back. While the body was a little different, the head-sculpt was colored the same and revealed everything about the new robot, even its name. The robot, Optimus Prime, flashed his cheeky grin. “More than meets the eye,” he chuckled.

“YOU CHEATED!” accused Ms. Furella. “I FORMALLY SUBMIT AN APPEAL ON THE GROUNDS THAT OPTIMUS PRIME CHEATED!

“You said you would find me no matter where I hid,” countered Optimus. “You never said how I should hide.”

“His ability to scan a vehicle mode and alter his holo-form,” supplied Naratelto, “WAS included in his dossier. With what Optimus and I have just said, your appeal is rejected.

“Let me make sure I heard you right earlier,” continued Optimus, “YOU’RE not responsible for the squalor humans currently live in, Unus Annus is.”

“Yes!” confirmed Ms. Furella. “Yes, exactly!”

“Then why,” asked Optimus, “do you think they don’t appreciate this rare opportunity you were handing them, hm?”

“Because humans are blind, ignorant fools!” answered Ms. Furella. “If only EVERY human cooperates with us, we can turn Earth into a paradise! From the moment we animals became what we are today, it was clear that we were the superior races, but humans don’t accept it! They want to be treated as equals when they most certainly are not! Biologically, culturally, and combatively, we were superior in every respect! We didn’t choose to evolve into a superior race, nature forced that role onto us! And, it would be so much easier if the humans would accept their current role, but no! Day after day, they cluster in their religious houses like backwards freaks! Night after night, Mark Fischbach, the leader of Unus Annus, plants bombs outside our homes in some perverted attempt to free his people! ...Pride. Stubborn, unyielding pride. From the servant girl that cleans my room after my trysts, to the condemned man toiling in a labor camp, to the terrorist skulking in the shadows of the States that make up New England, they all wear their pride like some twisted badge of honor!”

“And you hate them for it,” concluded Optimus.

“OF COURSE, I HATE THEM FOR IT!!” shrieked Ms. Furella. “I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM! THEIR SUPERSTITIONS AND THEIR CRIES FOR SYMPATHY, THEIR TREACHERY AND THEIR LIES, THEIR SMUG HISTORY AND THEIR STIFF-NECKED OBSTINACY, THEIR RELIANCE ON TECHNOLOGY AND THEIR BARELY-USEABLE FINGERNAILS!”

“You should just exterminate every human on Earth,” hissed Optimus.

“Yes, yes, that’s the Final Mission of Ms. Furella, isn’t it?!” called Ms. Furella. “I KNEW IT! I ALWAYS HAVE! I SHOULD REMOVE EVERY SINGLE HUMAN PEST IN EXISTENCE! ...I should order their immediate extermination! You live among animals yourself; you know how verminous humans are! You’ve seen animals hate humans!”

“And that hatred is smacked down by their own kind!” replied Optimus. “Where I come from, humans and animals learned how to coexist! It wasn’t an easy road for either side, but there’s peace and minimal hostility between humans and animals of your caliber. No, not of your caliber, that would be an insult to them! They are, far and away, millennia ahead of your world! I can only conclude that your people are the most pernicious race of little odious vermin that nature ever suffered to crawl upon the surface of the earth! You have proven yourselves inferior to Mobians in EVERY aspect! Hence, I will keep my company with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends.”

“Optimus, you will be returned to Vorton,” interjected Naratelto. “Ms. Furella, though you have suffered a defeat, know that it only brings as much dishonor as you feel necessary. Would you care for an interview with Blancalmarem and Nemengra?”

“Not a chance, you backwards freak!” shouted Ms. Furella.

“I was rather hoping you’d say that,” hissed Naratelto. She and Optimus then traveled to Vorton in orange light. “Congratulations, Optimus,” bid Naratelto, “I’m sorry if your victory was spoiled by her racism.”

“She’s the one who needs to apologize, not you, Ma’am,” assured Optimus. “But, I appreciate the sentiment. I need to talk to my friends.”

“Of course,” replied Naratelto. She then vanished in orange light as Optimus called up a few people on his comms.

“Megumi, Arsha, Sonic, can I talk you guys?” he requested. “I need some friendly faces now.”

“Happy to be one of those faces,” replied Megumi.

“See you in the Gateway room,” finished Arsha. The call ended.


	42. Chapter 42

The crew of the _Endeavor_ was working tirelessly to make sure everything was ready for their bout. Everyone was in their duty uniform and triple-checked even the most minute of insignificant wires. “All decks, reporting ready,” reported Shalvey.

“Then all we need to do,” declared Arsha, “is wait.” A flash of cool-grey light then appeared before forming into a woman. “Ah, I take it Ultragingana is ready,” guessed Arsha.

“No, not yet,” replied the woman. “I’m just here to see the types of vessels that will be used in this bout. I’m Griforina, cool-grey princess of Chizara and air leader, yada, yada, yada, you’ve heard all that before. This ship, it’s a _Dauntless_ -class vessel, right?”

“Yep, all two hundred forty billion stonaks of it,” confirmed Arsha.

“Let’s see, using the measurements Megumi’s used to...” mused Griforina, “...six million metric tons! This is NOT a small ship!”

“Nope,” replied Arsha.

“And its dimensions?” asked Griforina.

“25,640 zarruks long,” answered Arsha, “5,320 zarruks high, and normal flight width of 18,920 zarruks. Combat width, when you factor in the extendable wings, is 23,480 zarruks.”

“641 meters long,” translated Griforina as she wrote them down, “133 meters high, 473 meters wide when in normal flight, and 587 meters when in combat. That’s roughly the dimensions of Ultragingana’s ship. This thing has 42 decks, right?”

“Yep, and a normal crew compliment ranging from 1,000 to 7,000,” replied Arsha. “When we’re evacuating an area, the maximum amount of people that can fit in here is 17,000.”

“And 500 fighter craft rest in your hangar,” finished Griforina.

“Don’t forget the 500 drone fighters resting in their own launch bay,” interjected Arsha.

“Thank you for reminding me,” bid Griforina. She wrote down the last few notes and then set her notepad aside as she held her hands near her head. “Ah, and Ultragingana’s ready!” She snapped her fingers and the scene outside the _Endeavor_ changed to the skies above the Autobot base. Another ship was floating near the _Endeavor_.

* * *

Megumi and Optimus’ teams decided to observe the fight from the Autobot base’s command center. “They’re both here,” reported Teletraan.

“Those are NOT tiny ships,” observed Jazz.

“No, they aren’t, are they?” agreed Optimus.

“This looks familiar,” chuckled Richard.

“Nice place,” complimented Megumi.

“You ain’t kidding,” agreed Griforina’s voice. Everyone yelped and whirled to see Griforina standing there with a flying camera near her. “So, everyone got their seats?”

“Er, yes, we do,” mumbled Richard once he caught his breath again.

“Then we shall begin,” declared Griforina as she turned to the camera. “I am Griforina, the cool-grey princess of Chizara and the air leader! The combatants are ready for their next bout! Representing K-4-1-J-U-G-0-D-D-3-5-5. We have Ultragingana and her ship, the _Osaka_! Representing T-H-3-T-H-R-3-3-R-3-4-L-M-5, we have Captain Arsha Royana and her ship, the _Endeavor_! Optimus Prime has graciously allowed the combatants to use his base’s airspace as neutral battleground. I say ‘allow’, because, after Ms. Furella’s first bout in Megumi’s home,” Megumi growled as she remembered the mess her house was before the Stooges got to work on it, “competitors seeking neutral space must now ask for permission to use another competitor’s universe for their fight so they don’t destroy where a competitor may live. This fight shall be a battle simulation between the _Endeavor_ and the _Osaka_. Both will engage in a mock-battle to see who can lead their ship to victory in the least amount of damage. No live weapons-fire will be used and both have requested the use of our simulation-regulators so there can be no doubt in acknowledging that their ship was hit so their shields can be compensated to show the hit. As this universe is a hot one with Optimus leading his Autobots against the Decepticons, the Autobots will monitor for any Decepticon activity and make sure the war game is uninterrupted. Arsha, are you ready?”

“All decks report ready,” confirmed Arsha on the monitor.

“Ultragingana, are you ready?” asked Griforina.

“Ready to go,” answered Ultragingana.

“On my mark...BEGIN!” declared Griforina.

* * *

“Hard to port and fire starboard side mana cannons!” ordered Arsha.

“Hard to port!” confirmed Nazay.

“Firing starboard side mana cannons,” reported Malak. “Computer reports minor damage to their starboard shields.”

* * *

“Starboard shields down by three percent,” reported Ultragingana’s tactical officer.

“Attack pattern Hana,” ordered Ultragingana.

“Attack pattern Hana, yes, Ma’am,” confirmed her helmsman.

* * *

“They’re getting on top of us!” called Malak. “Their underside torpedoes are away!” The computer chimed. “Topside shields down by twenty percent!”

“Her weapons are more powerful than we thought,” grimaced Shalvey.

“Pattern Te,” ordered Arsha.

“At this range?!” yelped Nazay.

“Captain...!” protested Oak.

“Pattern Te, now!” insisted Arsha.

* * *

“Are they trying to ram our underside?!” yelped the tactical officer.

“Hard to port!” ordered Ultragingana. As the ship moved hard to port, the computer registered a few hits.

“Torpedoes in a full spread pattern!” reported the tactical officer. “Keel side shields down by thirty percent!”

“Clever girl!” praised Ultragingana. “Launch drone fighters! Have them target the engines!”

* * *

“Drone fighters, inbound!” called Malak.

“Launch ours!” ordered Arsha.

* * *

“They’ve got drone fighters too?!” snapped the tactical officer. “Theirs are keeping ours at bay!”

“Fire Neutrino blasters!” ordered Ultragingana.

* * *

“Aft shields down to thirty percent!” reported Malak.

“Captain, now may be a good time for Pattern Fo!” suggested Oak.

“I didn’t want to do it this early,” muttered Arsha, “but we have no choice. Pattern Fo!”

* * *

“They’re charging us again!” reported the tactical officer.

“Fire Neutrino blasters at their forward shields,” ordered Ultragingana.

* * *

“They’re firing again!” reported Malak. “We’ve lost forward shields!”

“NOW!” ordered Arsha.

* * *

“They’re going starboard!” called the tactical officer. “We’ll fire again and...DRONE FIGHTERS WITHIN OUR SHIELD PERIMETER! THEY’RE CUTTING INTO THE HULL!”

“Hard to starboard! Get them off!” ordered Ultragingana.

“Hull breach in Engineering!” reported the chief engineer. “Those buggers hit the central battery! They’re keeping us from rerouting power! We’re about to experience a battery breach! There’s nothing I can do!”

“...Can you dump the battery?” asked Ultragingana.

“...I can,” replied the chief engineer.

“Dump it and signal our surrender,” ordered Ultragingana.

* * *

“They’re dumping their main power core,” reported Malak.

“Captain, Ultragingana wants to discuss terms for her surrender,” called Shalvey.

“Now THAT was gutsy!” praised Oak.

“Open a channel to her ship,” ordered Arsha with a grin.

“Channel open,” answered Shalvey.

“On screen,” directed Arsha. Ultragingana appeared on screen.

“Captain Royana, remind me to never make an enemy out of you,” remarked Ultragingana. “I’ll have to make some new strategies based around drone fighters following a ship into our shield perimeter.”

“I can give you pointers, if you wish,” chuckled Arsha. Griforina then appeared on Arsha’s bridge.

“This contest is over!” she announced to the camera. “The winner is Arsha Royana! Ultragingana, you will be returned home. Though you have suffered a defeat, know that it only brings as much dishonor as you feel necessary. Would you care for an interview with Blancalmarem and Nemengra?”

“I think I would,” replied Ultragingana.

“Then I will take you to them once your ship and crew are returned home,” declared Griforina. She and the _Osaka_ then vanished in cool-grey light.

“Captain, the Autobot base is hailing us,” called Shalvey.

“On screen,” directed Arsha. Optimus and Megumi appeared with a grin on their faces.

“That’s two down!” cheered Megumi.

“Next up are the Quarterfinals,” recalled Optimus.

“I wonder who’s moving on with us?” mused Arsha. She then noticed Megumi was distracted. “Hey, is everything all right?”

“I’m still a little worried about my house,” muttered Megumi.

* * *

The Stooges had finished with painting most of the house. All that was left was the front porch. Moe and Larry had set up the ladders so they could take care of the porch roof while Curly took care of the supports. “All right, gentlemen, this is it!” cheered Moe. “We’ve just got to finish this up and we’ll be done!”

“Hey, after this,” inquired Larry, “can we get some lunch?”

“Sounds wonderful!” replied Moe.

“Perfect!” praised Curly. “I can see it now! A delicious meal of burnt toast and a rotten egg!” Moe and Larry did a double-take when they heard that.

“Burnt toast and a rotten egg?” asked Moe.

“Certainly!” answered Curly. “I got a tapeworm and that’s good enough for him!” Moe and Larry then nodded as if they understood Curly’s...er...logic. They then took a can of paint and climbed up the ladders while Curly set his paint can near the supports. They dipped their brushes and started painting. As Curly painted, he didn’t pay attention to how many support beams there were. Moe was just minding his own business when he felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw Curly painting his leg!

“HEY!” shouted Moe as he placed his empty hand onto the porch roof to steady himself. Curly yelped when he realized his mistake.

“I didn’t mean it, Moe,” he explained. “It was an honest mistake.”

“Yeah, well, watch it!” snarled Moe. He then felt something on his hand and turned to see Larry painting over it! “That goes for you...!” he snapped until he felt his leg being painted again! He looked down to Curly. “What’s the matter with you?!” he barked. The Stooges then went back to work and Moe felt his leg being painted once again! He then kicked Curly’s face! Curly yelped in pain, then looked up and waved his paintbrush in a threatening manner at Moe. Moe had turned to Larry as Curly waved his brush. “That’s how you tea...!” He was interrupted by Larry’s paintbrush hitting his face while his mouth was open! Moe then swatted the paintbrush out of Larry’s hands.

“HEY! WHY DON’T YOU...?!” admonished Larry until he saw Moe’s currently sky-blue face. “I’m sorry, Moe! I didn’t mean it!”

“Oh, that’s all right,” replied Moe. “Couldn’t happen again in a million years.” The two then laughed until Moe angrily grabbed Larry’s suspenders and shook him! The shaking caused the ladders to stand upright! Moe and Larry then grabbed each other and cried out in fear! Curly looked up and shook his head.

“I do everything around here and they play games!” he grumbled to himself. He put his brush into the can and went behind Moe and Larry. “Hey fellas!” he called. “Lean this way and I’ll catch you!”

“Okay, but hurry!” begged Moe. He and Larry then leaned backwards and Curly moved backwards to catch them, unknowingly knocking a can of paint over. They landed on him and they all picked themselves up and dusted themselves off.

“Did it hurt?” asked Curly.

“Not at all!” cheered Moe.

“That was quick thinking!” praised Larry.

“Keep it up and we’ll give you some c-a-n-d-y!” offered Moe.

“Moe, I don’t smoke!” answered Curly. They then saw the spilled paint can and yelped.

“LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE LAWN!” shouted Moe. He then grabbed a saw and ran it along Curly’s scalp. Curly howled in pain and held his scalp until he saw what happened to the saw.

“Oh, look!” he called as he pointed to the ruined saw teeth. Moe growled as he threw the saw down.

“You’re lucky we don’t need it now!” he snarled. “Go on, get some water and wash the lawn!”

“I resent that!” snapped Curly.

“Well, what are you gonna do about it?” hissed Moe.

“Get some water and wash the lawn,” replied Curly. As he turned, Larry slapped the back of his head. Curly barked at Larry before getting some water.

“Where do you get off hitting him?!” demanded Moe. “You started this!” He slapped Larry. “Come on, get that ladder set up!” He and Moe then set the ladders back up and returned to work.

* * *

“Well, we can’t spend all our time worrying,” declared Megumi. “We better rest up and train for the Quarterfinals.”

“An excellent idea,” praised Arsha. “Optimus, my ship will return to Vorton. Do you mind if I stick around and get a tour of your world?”

“Don’t mind at all,” answered Optimus.

* * *

“Damn this thing to blazes,” muttered Dell as he tossed the Ascendant aside. “I just want this thing to work for Chronicle Drivers too, but NO! It has to be a Vortex Driver-only gimmick!” He leaned back in his seat and looked up to the ceiling. “...I’m feeling parched,” he mused to himself. He then took out a toolbox and opened it. Instead of tools, it unfolded into a lawn chair with a tray of beer bottles and a metal umbrella. He laid onto the chair and grabbed a beer bottle, tipping it towards his mouth to get the alcoholic contents into him. After a few gulps, he set it down and breathed deeply. “Life of Reilly, mm,” he sighed. He was about to take another swig of beer when a faint blue light shone on his workbench. He stared at the light for a few seconds before looking at the bottle and tossing it aside. “What in Sam Hill...?” he muttered as he saw the light get brighter and form shapes. The light died and it revealed 16 Vortex Drivers and a note! “Okay, what in God’s name IS this?!” Dell snapped as he took the note. “Let’s see...‘To anyone who usually wears a Chronicle Driver,’” he read aloud, “‘I’m sorry to report that they’re all about to explode due to a computer virus laced into their coding recently. Don’t worry, the new Vortex Drivers will serve you better in the coming battles.’ ...Is this some sort of prank?” Just then, he felt a buzz in his pocket. He took out the source of the buzz, his Chronicle Driver, and examined it closely. After a few seconds, he saw smoke coming out from the belt! “Ah, HELL!” he yelped before throwing it away from him. The Chronicle Driver exploded into tiny pieces, unsalvageable, regretfully. “Dagit nagit, nabit dagit!” he snarled before activating the comms. “Hey, y’all! Come meet me in the Gateway Room!” he announced. “I got some news that’ll hurt us all!”


	43. Chapter 43

The F.N.S, _Endeavor_ crew, Autobots, Tarlaxians, and Stooges met in the Gateway Room. “All of them?!” asked Megumi as she got confirmation that every Chronicle Driver was destroyed.

“Not a single one was spared,” answered Dell.

“Can’t we make new ones?” asked Richard.

“The materials were declared unsafe by the Tarlaxian Science Commission,” replied Lukas. “Sludgiona risked losing her doctorate in building them.”

“Can’t she make them with safer materials?” inquired Jandro.

“She’s tried,” sighed Lukas, “but the reaction core was a newer type that held more power. Safer materials just didn’t make the energy flow as efficient.”

“Then why make it at all?” asked Megumi.

“She was more focused on ‘could’ than ‘should’ at the time,” explained Lukas.

“The point now stands,” interjected Mickey, “we former Chronicle Riders need to get used to Vortex Drivers.”

“Well, you’ve got sixteen people willing to help with that,” offered Megumi.

“Thank you,” replied Mickey.

“All right, let’s pass out the new Vortex Drivers,” called Megumi. Dell passed them around to every former Chronicle Rider. “All good?” asked Megumi.

“We got them,” answered Alesandro.

“Hiroki, if you please,” offered Megumi

“All right, the first thing we do,” began Hiroki, “is set the Vortex Driver to our waists.” Everyone followed along and the belt strap wrapped around everyone’s waists and adjusted for their respective size.

“Vortex Driver!” announced the belts. After that announcement, an i.d. tag popped out from the top of the buckles. The new guys stepped back in surprise as the i.d. tags hovered in the air in front of them.

“Go on,” urged Hiroki. “Once you touch them, they will read off your genetic signature.” The new guys then cautiously grabbed the i.d. tags. At first contact, the i.d. tags formed a picture of their Rider forms’ helmets.

“Hey, they look like they haven’t changed our armor’s appearance!” called Alesandro.

“Then you’re still using the armor you’re used to,” chuckled Hiroki. “All right, now, insert the i.d. tag into your belts.” The new guys did as requested. “Now, strike your pose, then spin the wheel to your right.”

“I presume, before spinning the wheel,” mused Jandro, “we say ‘Henshin’.”

“That’s right,” confirmed Hiroki. The new guys then took their poses.

“Henshin!” they called. They then spun the wheel and the wardrobe appeared while their clothes were being converted into the undersuit.

“This is familiar,” observed Jandro. The undersuit then fully formed and the armor was attached to the Riders’ bodies. “Now this is more gentler than the Chronicle Driver’s method,” mused Jandro as he became Kamen Rider Cloak again. All former Chronicle Riders kept their old armor.

“Hey, there’s a progress bar on my helmet’s HUD,” called Alesandro, Kamen Rider Striker.

“I have one too,” interjected Dell, Kamen Rider Construct. “It says it’s reading the i.d. tag library.”

“That’s the Vortex Driver generating your i.d. tag collections,” explained Hiroki. “Megumi’s got the power to gain i.d. tags and store it into a special subspace pocket on her belt so it can be copied and given to every Rider. On the right of the belt is the Tag Purse where you store the other i.d. tags.”

“How do we exchange Steels without cancelling the transformation?” asked Moon-Kyung, Kamen Rider Lance.

“There’s a button on the right of the wheel,” lectured Hiroki, “that releases the i.d. tag without dismissing your armor. Your personal i.d. tag goes into a slot on the left of your waist.” Jason, Kamen Rider Turf, decided to try it. He pressed the button, placed his i.d. tag into the slot Hiroki described, fished a new i.d. tag out of the right side, and inserted it into the belt. “Now, spin the wheel to your right again,” directed Hiroki. Turf did so.

“Grand Zi-O Steel!” called the belt.

“Grand Time!” announced the Ziku Driver’s voice. It then sang a small song. “Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade! Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade! W, OOO, Fourze! Wizard, Gaim, Drive! Ghost! Ex-Aid! Build! Iwae! (Rejoice!) Kamen Rider! Grand Zi-O!” Turf’s new armor pieces were gold and had the upper torsos of all the main Heisei Riders with Zi-O’s on the top of his head.

“Now THIS is fresh!” praised Turf.

“So, how does one cancel the transformation?” asked Colleen, Kamen Rider Slam.

“There’s a button on the left of the wheel that will eject whatever i.d. tag is being used and dismiss the armor,” explained Hiroki. The new guys tried it and returned to their civilian forms.

“Well, that’s not as complex as I thought,” chuckled Jandro. “It looks like there are more Ascendants on the way.”

“I DO see that in the future,” agreed Dell.

“Then we should start right away,” declared Lukas.

“Oh, speaking of,” called Richard, “I successfully tested mine out. Wanna see?”

“Of course!” cheered Megumi.

“Here we go!” called Richard as he equipped his Vortex Driver. It announced what it was and he inserted his i.d. tag before striking his pose.

“Henshin!” he called. He spun the wheel and became Kamen Rider Guard. He then took out his Ascendant and pressed a button on top.

“Ascendancy!” it proclaimed. Guard inserted the tab into the slot on his buckle and folded it down so the two smaller gears’ teeth lined up with the Vortex Driver’s wheel. “All set!” announced the device. Guard then pressed the button again and the two smaller gears spun the wheel. As they spun, Guard’s armor color changed to silver with gold trim. “Full Ascendance!” finished the Ascendant as the wheels stopped.

“Kamen Rider Guard: Ascendant Base!” proclaimed Guard.

“Sugoi!” (So cool!) breathed Megumi.

“With this kind of power, nothing can stop us now!” boasted Guard. Just then, War appeared with a group of police men. “Er, can we help you?” asked Guard.

“Mickey Mouse, you are wanted for questioning!” snarled War.

“Questioning?!” protested Megumi. “On what charges?!”

“We have proof,” explained one of the police officers, “that Mickey Mouse is willingly aiding and abetting the former Dalek, Caan.”

“What?” asked Guard. “You’re joking! Mickey saw what a normal Dalek did to his home! He wouldn’t join with Caan!”

“We’ve intercepted a transmission between Mickey and Caan,” argued War. “In it, he proclaimed that the virus worked. Now, Mickey, you’re coming with us!”

“I’m afraid I’m not,” replied Mickey. He activated the Gateway and dashed into it!

“Hey! Stop!” called Guard as he charged after Mickey.

“Richard, wait!” called Megumi. Too late. The portal closed. “...Mickey? With Caan?” asked Megumi.

* * *

The portal was set for Chima. Laval was surprised to see Guard and Mickey come flying out. Mickey readied his belt and got his i.d. tag out. “Henshin!” he called. He spun the wheel and became Kamen Rider Lux.

“Wh...Guard?!” spluttered Laval. “I haven’t seen you since...!”

“Later, Laval!” snapped Guard as he chased after Lux. Lux summoned his motorcycle and sped to the forest. Guard did the same and pursued him. He converted his sword to rifle mode and fired on Lux’s tires. The bike flipped over and tossed Lux off. Guard then parked his bike and drew his sword, Lux summoned his Keyblade and the two Riders dueled. Being a Keyblade Master, Lux had something of an advantage over Guard. Guard acted rather animalistic and leapt into the air while raising his blade. Lux reversed his grip on his Keyblade and blocked Guard’s blow. Guard attempted to push Lux’s Keyblade back, but Lux was stronger than he looked for a mouse his size. “Mickey,” grunted Guard, “if Caan’s got you in some sort of trouble, you know you can talk to us, right?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you why I’m working with Caan right now!” replied Lux. “Rest assured, you WILL know my reasons why.” Just then, it happened. Guard screamed and temporarily turned photonegative as a Dalek blaster bolt hit him. He crumpled to the forest floor, panting all the while and his transformation cancelling automatically. The person who fired was Caan himself.

“Strange, I had this thing set for maximum extermination,” he muttered. “How could I not see his survival happening?”

“I thought we needed everyone alive!” protested Lux.

“Richard is too troublesome,” dismissed Caan. “Still, we’ll be long gone before he or his friends can do anything about it. Come. I DID see that we would leave together right about now.” A portal opened and Lux turned back with regret in his eyes before following Caan. A few seconds later, a portal opened and deposited Emily. She waved a scanner over him, then hoisted him onto his shoulders to take him back so she could treat him.

* * *

When he recovered, Richard told everyone what had happened in Chima. Laval was also on Vorton for a visit. Rusty and her team checked for Mickey, but nothing came up. Everyone gathered to hear the report. “Not a single trace of that mouse,” sighed Elphaba.

“I suppose it would make sense,” muttered Arsha. “If Caan’s been hiding from you all, it would stand to reason that he would hide his allies.”

“Why would they be working together anyway?” asked Optimus. “Caan was once a Dalek and Mickey already faced one, from what Michael told us.”

“Caan can see into the future,” remarked Richard as he strung a theory together, “Mickey has powers beyond our understanding. If they think a threat’s coming, it only makes sense that they would work together.”

“Is there any evidence that Mickey planted the virus into the Chronicle Drivers?” asked Megumi.

“Unfortunately, yes,” sighed Dell. “He left a log open in his office at Disney Castle.”

“I’m still amazed,” muttered Richard, “that Mickey Mouse, of all people, would side with Caan.”

“I’m not!” snarled War.

“Pardon?” asked Arsha.

“Keeping secrets and having it blow up in your face seems to be a trait shared by everyone here!” replied War.

“War, what are you talking about?” quizzed Death.

“Megumi and her team never told Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, and Hongo about Vortech,” began War, “they decided to keep that bit a secret from the first of the Chronicle Riders! Optimus got cocky with his power! Jansha was supposed to be a member of the _Endeavor_ ’s crew! Arsha was plagued by self-doubt! Amy never told her friends she was the Scarlet Specter! Is there ANYONE who wasn’t afflicted by not telling anyone their problems?!”

“Yo,” offered Blackarachnia.

“You spent most of your time on Mobius,” snarled War, “pretending to be a Decepticon and only told Optimus it was you when you were discovered! Don’t pretend you’re exempt from this, you poison-spewing junk-heap!”

“Go frag yourself with a laser scalpel and take a swim in the Smelting Pools of Polyhex, Tiny!” snapped Blackarachnia as she crossed her fingers in anger.

“Lieutenant, easy,” urged Optimus. He then turned his attention to War. “While a little rude, she DOES have a point; half of that was out of our hands!”

“It STILL happened, and I’m flat out tired of it!” growled War. “I’m tired of Vorton being invaded! I’m tired of us being blindsided by the enemy! I’m tired of seeing people like the Tarlaxians beaten down! And, most especially, I’m tired of us needing to use Vorton in a war-time emergency!”

“Well, I can agree with you on the whole ‘Vorton Gets Invaded a lot’ front,” supplied Lukas. “The good news is that we won’t have that problem anymore.”

“We didn’t think to ask other universes for defense tech,” continued Dell. “The Autobots were generous with their technology and it integrates well with the tech we have here. Not to mention, we didn’t really have a good frame of reference for Vorton’s main power core until we met Arsha. Half of it is magic-based and so was the _Endeavor_ ’s central battery. With the help of her engineers and artificers, we’ve managed to fully tap into the power core and now we have 50% more defensive power with plenty to spare for security. It’s just taking a bit longer to install the Cybertronian tech.”

“Look everything over again,” commanded Megumi. “If there’s even a hint of Mickey having tampered with it, strip it down and start over. We’ve all been knocked back by what Mickey did. It’s time to pick ourselves up and get back into the fight.”

* * *

“I told you we needed everyone alive!” Mickey shouted at Caan.

“Richard barely contributes to help his wife,” dismissed Caan.

“You don’t know him as well as I do!” argued Mickey.

“In any event, it doesn’t matter,” continued Caan. “He somehow survived my weapon when it was set to maximum.”

“Maybe it’s not as powerful as you think,” muttered Mickey.

“I’ve looked it over,” called Dr. Eggman as he left the lab. “It’s working perfectly.”

“...Then...how did Richard...?” asked Mickey.

“It doesn’t matter!” snapped Metaltron as she came into the room. “What matters is that we need them all to do as we say!”

“We’ll get that,” assured Caan. “We just need to be subtle.”

“I hardly think shooting someone,” hissed Mickey, “is a good representation of ‘subtle’.”

* * *

It was time for a 3V2R update and Blancalmarem and Nemengra were sitting in their usual spots in their garden. “I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader,” began Blancalmarem.

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader,” finished Nemengra.

“This particular bout of the Second Round ended on a rather electrifying note,” joked Blancalmarem, “as Bolt Boy defeated Southern Belle!” The audience groaned and booed at the pun. “Oh, come on, the opportunity was there!” replied Blancalmarem with an unrepentant grin.

“Awful pun aside,” groaned Nemengra as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “the two electric-powered heroes engaged in a test to see who could generate the most electric power for a neighborhood.”

“The betting boards believed that Bolt Boy would lose on account of him being only a fourth grader of the American school system,” continued Blancalmarem, “but, surprisingly, he powered more of the neighborhood than Southern Belle.”

“We took the liberty of interviewing Southern Belle,” Nemengra went on, “to see what she made of Bolt Boy.” The giant screen displayed the two Chizaran women interviewing a woman in the stereotypical southern belle outfit, complete with fan and hoopskirt.

“When you laid down the terms of the bout,” began Blancalmarem, “you looked a little apprehensive. Would you care to elaborate on that?”

“Well, Blancalmarem, Darling,” drawled the woman, Southern Belle, “I’m not a lady who is too keen on fighting a child. For all the power his dossier said he had, he IS still a boy.”

“Then what could have prompted him to win?” asked Nemengra.

“That, as God and y’all are my witnesses,” explained Southern Belle, “was me underestimating how much control he had over his powers. For just a young boy of nine years, he’s surprisingly very well-trained in his mastery over electricity.”

“Any opinions on him fighting evil at his age?” quizzed Blancalmarem.

“Only that he shouldn’t dedicate his entire childhood to combat,” answered Southern Belle. “He needs some time to play and explore.”

“So, you’re saying he needs to be a child sometimes?” asked Nemengra.

“Everyone needs to be a child at some point in their lives, Nemengra,” replied Southern Belle, “Most of you Chizarans can attest to that. Now, as I’m a God-fearing woman, I would NEVER say that he shouldn’t oppose evil, just that he needs to balance the good fight out with exploring his world.”

“Well, thank you for your time,” called Blancalmarem, “We know you have a busy schedule with running your mansion and fighting your rogue’s gallery.”

“Hopefully, we’ll see you here soon,” finished Nemengra.

“If y’all want to visit my home, just give me a call and we can take tea in my garden,” offered Southern Belle. The screen went dark and Blancalmarem and Nemengra turned back to their audience.

“Her tea-time is to die for,” sighed Blancalmarem happily.

“While she does like the American Southern Antebellum style,” continued Nemengra, “she’s not totally period in a few respects.”

“For a start, she’s the head of the house instead of her husband,” Blancalmarem went on.

“Her husband is black,” supplied Nemengra.

“Her workers are paid twice the federal living wage,” continued Blancalmarem.

“And the worker population,” finished Nemengra, “is a mix of all ethnicities. She once said that paying her workers and making sure the population wasn’t totally black was her way of being better than her ancestors.”

“Marrying a black man and treating him as her partner in every aspect,” Blancalmarem, “is also a step in the right direction.”

“We’ll be back with the final bout,” Nemengra wrapped up, “but first, a word from one of our sponsors, the Disney Domain!”

“Want to experience the magic of childhood and afford it?” asked the announcer. “Mickey Mouse has a whole universe modeled after Walt Disney World that only costs a stud for entry and staying as long as you wish! Disney Domain: the Most Magical Place in the Multiverse!”


	44. Chapter 44

“So, what do you think?” asked Optimus as he finished giving Arsha and Megumi a tour of his base. They were at the Command Center.

“I’m impressed,” praised Megumi. “I could only imagine so much on Richard and Sonic’s descriptions alone.”

“I must say, it reminds me of home, somewhat,” sighed Arsha happily.

“Pst! Hey!” hissed a voice in a falsetto.

“Who was that?” asked Megumi.

“Over here!” urged the voice. The source was from behind the couch. They looked behind to see Mickey!

“Mickey! What are you doing here?!” yelped Megumi.

“Megumi, we need to talk!” whispered Mickey.

“Mr. Mouse,” interjected Optimus, “why shouldn’t we toss you to the cops after the stunt you pulled?”

“Because most everybody knows me!” replied Mickey. “Megumi, especially, knows I wouldn’t do this unless I had a good reason!”

“How fortunate that I know you as well, Mickey Mouse!” growled War’s voice. War, in her Rider form, approached the group with someone familiar floating behind her. It was a flying box with no legs, a single purple eye, an antenna, and arms with pincers on each side!

“X-PO?!” yelped Megumi. “What are you doing here?! You’re supposed to be in prison!”

“And ‘hello’ to you too,” replied the former Gateway Operator, the Experimental Portal Operator, X-PO. “To answer your question, War bailed me out on the condition that I would serve her.”

“I needed his computational abilities,” continued War, “to find either Caan or one of his allies. It looks like we came up with the latter. Good work, X-PO.” She drew her sword and leveled it at Mickey.

“War, we’ve got this!” hissed Megumi.

“No, I’VE got this,” countered War. She then gave her attention to Mickey. “Mickey Mouse, you’re coming with me and you can explain to the whole class why...” A portal opened beneath Mickey and got him out of there. “X-PO! TRACE IT!” shouted War.

“They’re continually scrambling the endpoint!” replied X-PO.

“Clever squid!” snarled War. “Oh well, we’ll find him another time. Get us home.”

“War, what is all this about?!” snapped Megumi.

“That’s not important,” dismissed War.

“Yes, it is!” snarled Megumi.

“This does NOT concern you three!” urged War. “Just concentrate on the 3V2R!”

“You’re in my base,” hissed Optimus, “so I say it DOES concern us.”

“We won’t be in your base for long,” answered X-PO.

“Teletraan! Lock them here!” ordered Optimus.

“HEY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” shouted X-PO as he turned to the main monitor.

“Not while there are questions unanswered!” snapped Teletraan as his avatar blew a raspberry. “He can’t access his portal-making abilities! They’re stuck here!”

“Good work!” praised Optimus.

“Release your hold on X-PO’s portal functions!” roared War.

“I’m sorry, War,” replied Teletraan in a HAL-9000 impression, “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“I have no intention of staying here a second longer,” snarled War, “and risking letting Mickey slip away!”

“You’re not leaving until we get answers!” insisted Megumi as she equipped her Vortex Driver. “I don’t want to fight you, but I WILL beat the information out of you if I have to!” She grabbed her i.d. tag and inserted it into the belt. “Henshin!” she called. She spun the wheel and became Kamen Rider Royal.

“You never beat me when we were training!” declared War as she drew her sword.

“I was shackled by the idea of a fair fight!” hissed Royal as she took out her Ascendant.

“Then let’s see you fight unfairly,” challenged War as she charged at Royal. Royal pressed the button on her Ascendant as she dodged the attack.

“Ascendancy!” it announced. She then inserted it into the Vortex Driver and folded it down onto the wheel. “All set!” it called. She pressed the button again and the wheels spun, changing her armor from blue to silver with gold trim. “Full Ascendance!” finished the Ascendant. Royal was now Kamen Rider Royal: Ascendant Base. She summoned her sword and blocked War’s next swing. She then kicked War’s knee, causing her to hold onto it.

“X-PO!” snarled War.

“Keep your sabatons on!” snapped X-PO. “I’ll get us out of here! This oversized Nintendo Switch isn’t all that sophisticated!”

“Oversized Switch?!” shouted Teletraan. “I’ll Switch you!”

“This is getting out of hand!” hissed Royal. “Hey, Optimus! I’m borrowing your power!”

“Go ahead!” replied Optimus. Royal touched Optimus and retrieved his i.d. tag. It came out gold instead of blue.

“Huh, so this is when we get gold i.d. tags,” mused Royal as she remembered her adventures with Godzilla and her 70-year-old self. She then inserted the i.d. tag into the chamber on the front of the Ascendant.

“Ascendance: Optimus Prime!” called the Ascendant. Then, it happened! From the feet up, Optimus turned into red mist!

“HEY! HEY! HEY!” protested Optimus as he fully changed into mist. The red mist then formed hard armor evoking Optimus’ helmet, flight jets, shoulders, hands, and feet! They attached themselves to Royal and her eyes flashed electric blue, then the usual baby blue.

“...That’s new,” mused Royal.

“Well, I got my limbs back,” sighed Optimus’ voice as he folded his arms...at least, he thought they were his arms.

“Er, Prime,” gulped Royal, “why did you fold my arms?”

“What are you talking about?” asked Optimus, “they’re MY arms. ...Why do I feel squishy?”

“Did I just gain some extra machinery?” asked Royal.

“Er, guys,” gulped Arsha as she pointed to Royal, shaking a bit in fear at what happened to the Kamen Rider.

“Impossible,” breathed War. The eyes on Royal’s helmet alternated between baby blue and electric blue. They showed confusion, then they guessed, then panic set in.

“...GATTAI SHIMASHITA!” (loosest translation, We’ve combined!) shouted Royal in both Optimus and Megumi’s voices. Optimus’ voice then took over as the eyes turned electric blue.

“This is so weird!” he wailed. “Let me out!”

“This never happened before!” yelped Royal in Megumi’s voice as the eyes went to baby blue. “Usually, the Ascendant projects a clone body and it turns into mist and unites with me, not the actual person!”

“Wait, when you tested this thing out,” asked Optimus as he took over, “was the person the i.d. tag was based off of in the same room as you?”

“...No, but I see your theory,” mused Megumi as she took over.

“There’s rift control again!” cheered X-PO. “...And I lost it again.”

“I’m not THAT unsophisticated, Toaster!” snapped Teletraan.

“Okay, that’s it!” snarled War. “Ending this now!” Her sword was raised.

“Uh oh!” yelped Royal in Megumi’s voice. The sword came down and Royal managed to summon Optimus axes to block them! Both were surprised, then a wicked looked entered Royal’s eyes. “Prime,” Megumi called, “do you mind taking over? I want to see how you use these things.” The eyes then turned electric blue.

“Delighted,” answered Optimus. Royal then shoved War back and went on the offensive. War was taken aback that Royal was so skilled with dual wielding axes, so she changed her tactics accordingly. She grabbed one arm on an upswing and held the other at bay with her sword, leaving the chest open for her to drive her knee into it. Royal dropped the floor and saw War’s foot prepare for a kick, then she combined the axes into their staff mode and tripped War up. War was floored and Royal got up, raising the axe above her head. War then converted her blade into a hand-held cannon and fired. The shot knocked Royal off her feet and allowed War to get back up. Royal then summoned Optimus’ gun and fired. War wasn’t even fazed as she stormed up to Royal. Royal then got out a human-sized Cyber Key and flicked it into the air before she fired energy from her hand into the Cyber Key. “CYBER KEY POWER!” invoked Royal in Optimus’ voice. The Cyber Key inserted itself into the back of the gun and rotated, allowing the barrel to split, and let the axe split into two again before inserting themselves into the barrel. The new weapons configuration was a Spark Drinker Axe and Royal swung it so hard that it flung War into the wall. When War got back on her feet, Royal was the same way.

“We better end this quickly,” remarked Megumi as she briefly took over, “War’s highly adaptive. She’s learned your fighting capabilities.”

“Any options?” asked Optimus as he resumed control.

“HEY! ROYAL! TAG IN!” called Arsha. Royal looked back, then nodded. She dashed towards Arsha and got her i.d. tag, golden like Optimus, and swapped out i.d. tags. The Optimus armor turned into mist and reformed into Optimus in normal robot mode. Royal then inserted Arsha’s i.d. tag into the Ascendant.

“Ascendance: Arsha Royana!” called the Ascendant. Arsha turned into pink mist and the mist formed pink pauldrons, nine tails, and a rose helmet piece on the back. Royal then allowed Arsha to take over and the fight turned magical. Royal was firing magic blast after magic blast at War, who had to resort to blocking with her blade.

“It looks like she’s weak enough,” remarked Arsha’s voice as the eyes turned pink.

“Now’s our chance!” declared Megumi’s voice. Megumi took over and pressed the Ascendant’s button again. The wheel turned on the Vortex Driver.

“Final Attack!” called the belt.

“RIDER ROYAL ARSHA ASCENDANT KICK!” shouted Royal in both Arsha and Megumi’s voices. She leapt into the air and extended her foot. Transparent versions of Royal in her base form and Arsha in her armor flanked the corporeal Royal and followed her in Rider Kicking War. War hit the wall again and fell to the floor, her transformation being cancelled. Royal then picked War up and brought her to her face.

“Well?” asked Royal in Arsha’s voice. “Are you going to talk?”

“...I knew Mickey would try to contact you lot,” replied War. “Needless to say, I’m keeping tabs on everyone.”

“Is it gonna turn out,” quizzed Royal in Megumi’s voice, “that you tapped my phone?!”

“Caan may have used some sort of mind-control garbage on Mickey to get him to work to his ends,” continued War. “He might have done the same to you guys. I’m keeping tabs! This is bigger than you or me, guys; this is the fate of the multiverse here!” Royal released War, then removed Arsha’s i.d. tag so Arsha could return to a corporeal state, then took out the Ascendant, then removed her own i.d. tag from the Vortex Driver and returned to being Megumi.

“You get out of here!” she snarled.

“Teletraan, release your hold on X-PO’s portal generation functions,” ordered Optimus.

“Sir, you can’t...!” protested Teletraan.

“That’s an order,” insisted Optimus. Teletraan sighed. X-PO then perked up.

“Portal generation functions restored,” he reported. “Let’s get out of here!”

“Capital idea,” agreed War as a portal opened.

“War,” called Megumi, “when we return to Vorton, we’re ALL going to have a long conversation about this!”

“Until then,” dismissed War, “farewell.” She and X-PO entered the portal and it closed behind them. For a few minutes, no one said a word. As they sat, Teletraan got something.

“Vorton’s calling,” he reported.

“On screen,” directed Optimus. Emily appeared on screen.

“Sorry to disturb you all,” she began, “but Amavorte wants to talk to Megumi after the Advancement Ceremony for the Second Round.” Megumi sighed.

“Now what?” she groaned.

* * *

The Advancement Ceremony for the Second Round was in full swing. This time, there were eight floats dedicated to the winners. They were Buncho, Queen Phury, Elizabeth, Bolt Boy, Optimus, Mr. Drendar, Megumi, and Arsha. Blancalmarem and Nemengra were commenting again, accompanied by Julia Caesar and Ultragingana. “I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader,” began Blancalmarem.

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader,” finished Nemengra.

“And we’re accompanied by Julia Caesar and Ultragingana as we witness the Advancement Ceremony for the Second Round!” continued Blancalmarem.

“And what a round that was!” cheered Nemengra. “Some of the bouts really said something about the character of some of the fighters. I’m sure Ultragingana could tell us stories about her quarterfinal bout in the 300,029th 3V2R.”

“I’d rather NOT remember,” muttered Ultragingana. “I still have bad dreams about it!”

“It looks like the floats have made it to their designated parking areas,” observed Julia. “The winners are coming down and receiving their torches from the Princesses!”

“There they go, lining up, ready to light the Closing Torch!” cheered Blancalmarem.

“And there it goes!” cheered Nemengra as the Torch blazed high. “Perfect! And there’s Rosadera, ready to make her speech!”

“Friends,” began Rosadera, “this has been an excellent second round. The spirit of good sportsmanship is well represented by the competitors, even with those we might not consider so...civil.” Optimus rolled his optics, thinking that what Rosadera said was an understatement considering Ms. Furella. “However,” continued Rosadera, “such people can only be pitied. They’re missing out on the good stuff. So,” her face adopted a mock saddened expression, “we must burden ourselves by enjoying such good things without them.” The crowd chuckled at the joke. Rosadera dropped it and returned to her speech. “We can only expect more spectacular bouts in the future, so let’s move ever onward! We shall take a week-long break relative to your universe’s time scale once again, so plan well and rest up!” The winners stepped off the platform and prepared to go when someone whistled. A woman in a yellow green outfit came up to Megumi and Rosadera.

“Ah, Amavorte, yes?” quizzed Megumi.

“Amavorte?” muttered Rosadera. “What can I do for you?”

“I need to speak with Megumi,” explained the woman, Amavorte, the yellow-green princess of Chizara and the earth leader. “In private, preferably.”

“...And you were expecting her?” Rosadera asked Megumi.

“I was,” confirmed Megumi.

“Very well,” muttered Rosadera, “just let me know when you’re finished talking to her so I can send you home.”

“You guys go on ahead,” Megumi assured Optimus and Arsha. “I’ll see you on Vorton.”

“I hope you can get answers,” gulped Optimus.

“See you later,” bid Arsha. Megumi’s fellow winners then vanished in pink light with Rosadera. Megumi and Amavorte teleported to Amavorte’s private castle in yellow-green light.

“What did you want to talk about?” asked Megumi.

“Can you explain why War is trying to access our satellites?” inquired Amavorte.

“What?!” yelped Megumi.

“Your reaction just said everything,” remarked Amavorte, “you’re as surprised as I was to hear that.”

“I was inundated with how much you Chizarans value privacy before my first bout,” muttered Megumi. “I presume War was when she competed?”

“She was,” confirmed Amavorte. “We fear that there are those that would use our brand of power and immortality for ill deeds if they learned our secrets.”

“But she’s the anthropomorphic personification of war,” remarked Megumi. “I doubt she needs your kind of power. Unless...uh oh.”

“You have a theory?” asked Amavorte.

“Do you mind taking me to the Grand Castle?” requested Megumi. “I need to ask the Princesses something.”

“Very well,” replied Amavorte. Yellow-green light then took them to the library of the Grand Castle, where the Princesses usually hang out. As it happened, all five were there.

“Megumi?” yelped Azuliterii. “What brings you here?”

“Does it have something to do with War trying to access our satellites?” asked Moradelia.

“I’m afraid so,” confirmed Megumi. “I’m calling for a mandatory meeting for all my friends the day after tomorrow on Vorton. Could you five and Amavorte attend? I think War has a more nastier deed in mind for the satellites than spying on you all.”


	45. Chapter 45

Everyone was in Castle Nerd Skull’s hangar as they waited for War, even Amavorte and the Chizaran Princesses. When she arrived, X-PO came with her. He caught sight of POmega. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” he remarked.

“After you were sentenced,” explained POmega, “I was constructed to do your job WITHOUT the manipulation of my friends.”

“So far,” hissed Elphaba, “she’s done a fantastic job.”

“I see,” muttered X-PO.

“Hello, Pup-X5,” greeted War as she saw the robot dog. “I haven’t seen you around here.”

“I’ve been busy,” read Pup-X5’s tablet.

“A pity that you’re not so busy on Vorton!” growled War.

“War,” interjected Amavorte, “we have reason to believe that you attempted to gain access to the Chizaran Satellite network.”

“And you’re correct,” grunted War. “Unfortunately, X-PO’s run into some difficulty in securing that access. Apparently, you lot don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“That’s what none of us get,” interrogated Megumi, “WHY is it a good idea to invade their privacy?”

“Don’t play games with me!” growled War. “You wouldn’t have put me in this circus trial if you didn’t know EXACTLY what I’m trying to do here.”

“Most of it is speculation,” replied Oak.

“Using their satellites COULD be helpful in finding Mickey and Caan,” began Bumblebee.

“Eggman too,” interjected X-PO. “I’ve intercepted various transmissions from Shocker Rift. Apparently, Eggman’s working with Caan too. He’s the reason Shocker Rift is losing allies.”

“Going back to the original topic,” continued Megumi, “those of us who are technically minded and I thought like mad scientists and wondered what one could do with various levels of access.”

“Hacking into places where one originally couldn’t or SHOULDN’T,” theorized Rosadera.

“Monitoring things beyond the scope of what one would normally expect,” continued Optimus.

“And, if we’re being generous to the mad scientist train of thought,” finished Arsha as she fiddled with the hairpiece she had long transferred to her waist, “space-based weapons of mass destruction with perfect targeting systems!”

“Thus, we have two questions, one leading to the other,” continued Lacey. “Are our guesses true, and, if so, why?” War sighed as she shut her eyes, trying to keep her temper.

“Your guesses are true,” she answered. “As to why, Vorton and Foundation Prime are public knowledge. They were once the best kept secrets in the multiverse, and now, after Vortech exposed their location, they’re sitting ducks waiting for anyone to make a grab for power!”

“We’re building more defenses for both locations!” argued Death. “Vorton has weapons installed on it! That was the initial reason to upgrade it from a few floating rocks with life-support to the space-station it is now!

“We’re using second-hand resources,” countered War. “We barely understand half of it! We need more aces, we need more options, and we need the full fury it can deliver if the need arises! Caan will make a grab for Foundation Prime, I’m positive of it! As such, I’m not going to let that happen!”

“War, there are other ways!” urged Lacey. “We can build a fleet of our own!”

“That will take years!” dismissed War. “Half of Vorton’s superstructure is made from salvaged materials!”

“We don’t have any timeline of events!” snapped Arsha. “It could be that long before Caan makes that kind of move!”

“I’m not prepared to wait that long!” snarled War. “We need to be ready sooner rather than later! Caan’s going to replace Vortech in terms of being a demigod with delusions of power!”

“War, we’re not going to let you go through with this lunacy!” hissed Rojenthi.

“That’s why I didn’t tell you in the first place!” replied War. “I WILL be getting access to those satellites with or without your permission!”

“War, we can’t let you go through with this!” snapped Thangred. “This is wrong!”

“You once said,” continued Lacey, “that we keep you from stepping out of line!”

“You know it’s wrong! We know it’s wrong!” urged Ultra Magnus. “Don’t do this!” War sighed again, frustrated that no one saw her way of thinking.

“...These are NOT hypotheticals,” she finally said. “This ISN’T a moral debate! This isn’t us arguing over what COULD happen! Caan struck at our vulnerable spots just as Vortech did! He WILL become the next Vortech! We can’t afford to debate this! If the price for keeping us all safe is me, so be it!”

“War, you don’t need to...!” argued Flora.

“Flora, let me finish,” interrupted War, “because this is the hardest thing I’ve ever done since my inception. This is MY decision. This is NOT up for debate. None of you were there when Vortech tricked me as the Vortech Wars started! None of you listened to Vortech butter someone up into falling in line with him! None of you have to live with the fact that you inadvertently helped someone nearly end everything! I did, and I refuse to do that again. Now, all of you can either stand with me and back me up on this...or you can sever your ties with me. I’ll do it myself if I have to. Make your choice NOW.” Everyone sat in silence for a good minute.

“...War,” muttered Megumi, “this kind of behavior will NOT be tolerated in my alliance. I never did this before, but I see no other alternative. Have you anything else to say before your status as an F.N.S member is revoked?”

“...Nothing that would please your ears,” muttered War.

“Then, as Queen of the Feudal Nerd Society,” declared Megumi, “I hereby strip you of your title and privileges. You are no longer a member of our group. You will have to earn my respect again if you want to rejoin us.”

“...Goodbye, Brief Mortals,” hissed War. “X-PO, we’re leaving.”

“One rift home, coming up,” sighed X-PO. A portal opened and War and X-PO entered it, letting it shut behind them. The room was uncomfortably quiet once again.

“...Given what’s just happened,” sighed Rosadera, “we’re extending the week-long break to three months in your universe.”

“...Thank you,” mumbled Megumi. “This meeting is over.” She got up and headed to the door. Richard followed her and they both headed home. The Stooges had finished painting the house the correct color. They were gone and left a note saying where the couple should send the check. They checked to see if the Stooges messed anything up during the painting, Thankfully, all was right. When everything checked out, Megumi sat down on the bed in their bedroom. Richard sat next to her.

“Er, Megumi...” ventured Richard. Megumi sniffed. Richard could see a tear coming down her cheek and sighed, a few theories on why she was crying leaping to the front of his mind. “Do you need anything?” offered Richard. “Something to eat, maybe?”

“Just hold me,” sniffed Megumi. Richard wrapped his arms around her and she adjusted herself so she hid her face in his chest. When she finished, she finally started sobbing. Richard shut his eyes as his own tears came down. This was a dark day for the F.N.S.

* * *

Blancalmarem and Nemengra were broadcasting again. “Hey all,” began Blancalmarem. “I know this is sudden and a little unusual in how we opened this broadcast, but, due to some of our recent winners suffering a loss, the beginning of the Quarterfinals has been extended to three months relative to your universe’s time scale.”

“In respect to what happened, we won’t say who’s suffering right now,” supplied Nemengra.

“All we can say is this, our hearts go out to you and we will give you time to heal,” continued Blancalmarem.

“We thank you all for understanding,” finished Nemengra.

* * *

War sat in her house, far away from After Academy and Beyond City. She had invited Quake Hammer and Skyfall to see her. When they arrived and were taking in the Energon she had offered, War recounted what happened, leaving the married bots in stark horror. “This...” mumbled Skyfall. “I mean, this is...”

“You had a right to know,” assured War. “You two are under no obligation to help me and X-PO.”

“It’s just...just give me a cycle!” breathed Skyfall.

“There HAS to be another way,” urged Quake Hammer. “I mean, you’re hunting a mouse here!”

“I’m hunting a former Dalek as well,” countered War. “You know what Caan was capable of when he led Davros and the Daleks to create the Reality Bomb based on the TV episodes alone.”

“It’s just the scope of it!” answered Skyfall. “I mean, I’m just a lone Autobot scout, for crying out loud! My husband’s only a grunt in the Decepticon ranks!”

“Maybe, but you may be some of my only friends here,” replied War.

“But you’re building your own fleet!” argued Quake Hammer. “A fleet that doesn’t need crews for the ships!”

“That fleet will be the first line of defense,” muttered War, “but I know Caan. He’s clever and always three steps ahead of his enemies. We need more than just an automatic fleet if we’re gonna stop him.”

“Quaky, sweetie,” interjected Skyfall, “she may need our help. I mean, we DID fly ships in our day.”

“...All right, fine,” sighed Quake Hammer. “Someone as unhinged as Caan trying to make a grab for that kind of power? No, we need to stop him. We’re with you.”

“Thank you,” bid War. “I’ve been forced to move up my timetables a bit. Since the Campus Safety Commission haven’t been knocking on my door as of late, I don’t think my colleagues told them.”

* * *

“The fleet will launch within the month and I’ll, hopefully, have access to the Chizaran Satellite Network by then.” The instant War said that, Azuliterii switched off the systems that were listening in on War. All of the Chizaran rulers, both princesses and Princesses, were listening in.

“Nicely done,” praised Vioazira.

“Well, I DID make the satellites,” remarked Azuliterii. “It only makes sense that we should use them for spying in case of this kind of emergency.”

“Then, the question becomes, what do we do about it?” asked Blancalmarem.

“We should probably tell the Campus Safety Commission,” offered Amartonadii.

“Unfortunately,” sighed Azevordem, “Lilly’s not answering her calls. Her business is currently booming and she’s swamped at the moment.”

“Look, are we really okay with all this?” asked Griforina. “Going up against War?”

“She has to be stopped,” supplied her toner-grey princess clone, Greterey, the family leader.

“Preferably,” continued the neutral-grey princess clone, Graneutall, the time leader, “before she does something that will spark a war.”

“If we can talk to her,” surmised the warm-grey princess clone, Grilcaldo, the fire leader, “perhaps we can get her to see reason before she accesses our satellite network.”

“Fortunately, her personal security measures aren’t operational yet,” called Marrulem.

“Meaning, while she’s onboard her personal flagship, launching the fleet,” supplied Rojenthi, “we can access her ground-based systems with zero difficulty.”

“What good will that do?” asked Verdutha.

“X-PO still doesn’t have his full computational abilities,” explained Nemengra.

“Until he’s plugged into the fleet’s shipboard computers,” continued Naratelto, “he won’t be able to coordinate effectively between the ships and War’s home.”

“And, fortunately,” supplied Moradelia, “the main data-cores for each ship’s computers won’t be operational for another three months.”

“Without X-PO’s full computational abilities,” Amavorte went on, “War will have to rely on him coordinating the action from her house and that’s not as effective in accessing our satellites.”

“We disable the ground-based systems,” realized Verdutha, “then War will be stopped! Brilliant!”

“Let’s just hope she’ll be reasonable about all this,” muttered Blancalmarem.

“Unfortunately,” sighed Rosadera, “if our conversation at Castle Nerd Skull’s hangar was any indication, if she WAS reasonable, we wouldn’t need to do this. ...Get me Scorpainia, we may need her help.”

* * *

“I must compliment you and your gall, Scorpainia, ” grunted War. “One day, you must tell me how you came to the decision to not join me.”

“My Lady,” interjected Turretorg before Scorpainia held up a claw to silence him as her other claw rested on her baby-laden belly.

“How I made my decision doesn’t matter,” remarked Scorpainia.

“I think it DOES matter!” snarled War. “So will my allies!”

“War,” urged Scorpainia, “I want you to cease all operations concerning the Chizaran satellites.”

“...So what do you propose to do instead?” asked War. “Standby and allow Caan to seize Foundation Prime?!”

“You have no proof that Foundation Prime is Caan’s ultimate goal,” replied Scorpainia.

“Him duping Mickey is all the proof I need!” argued War.

“And what if you’re wrong?” asked Turretorg.

“That would be unfortunate,” answered War, “for Caan.”

“Lady War,” interjected Scorpainia, “the Council has made it clear to me that they cannot support your plans to control Foundation Prime. It was one of the few decisions that was unanimous. The people fear it will spark another war, something we can’t afford. I can’t say I blame them. You do not have the support of the Tarlaxians.”

“...Are you saying that you will do NOTHING while I risk everything to protect the multiverse?!” roared War.

“We will NOT participate in an unprovoked invasion,” answered Turretorg.

“Then you will not share in the victory spoils!” declared War.

“War, I would advise you to reconsider,” urged Scorpainia. “If this attack goes forward, it will be seen as an insult towards us. We would consider it a reminder of when Vortech invaded my mind and conquered our previous home.”

“...Believe me,” replied War, “I do not wish to antagonize you like that.”

“Then call off the attack!” demanded Scorpainia.

“...I will have to consult with my allies,” affirmed War. “You will have our decision within the hour. X-PO, I require a rift home.” War left via a portal. It shut behind her and Scorpainia sighed in frustration.

“She’ll go through with it,” she muttered.

“Are you sure?” asked Turretorg.

“I’m positive,” confirmed Scorpainia.

“My lady,” called Discornia as she came into the throne room, “the Chizarans are contacting you.”

“Put them through,” directed Scorpainia. “I need their help.”


	46. Chapter 46

There was only a week left in the break all 3V2R participants had received. Richard looked out the window of one of Vorton’s conference rooms and sighed, contemplating Megumi’s current mood. He was there when she asked for help, but both could tell that he, for reasons escaping both of them, wasn’t helping her out much. She was currently seeing her mother and brother to try and help her. At the moment, Richard felt useless. His thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding up. He turned to see Thengo come in. “Counsellor Lortora, right?” he asked.

“Just Thengo, please,” requested Thengo.

“What can I do for you?” asked Richard.

“I’m concerned for your wife,” explained Thengo. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but she’s skipped out on 3V2R planning meetings with Optimus and Arsha.”

“She’s also been taking meals alone and she doesn’t have much energy to do what she enjoys,” interjected Richard. “I’m aware of her condition at the moment. She’s visiting family right now.”

“She hasn’t confided in me,” revealed Thengo, “so I hope she’s seeing another counsellor.”

“She is not,” muttered Richard. “She believes that she’s betrayed War just as much as War betrayed us by doing what she’s doing.”

“She told you this?” asked Thengo.

“No,” answered Richard. “I’ve seen this kind of thing before.”

“You mean this is frequent for her?” inquired Thengo.

“Thankfully, no,” replied Richard. “But, it can last a long time. This is her third time.”

“If you don’t mind my asking,” quizzed Thengo, “what happened in the beginning?”

“Five years ago,” began Richard, “someone named Lord Vortech had seized control of Foundation Prime, the very center of the multiverse. He was sending minions to retrieve the Foundation Elements; objects that hold great significance to a universe and command great power. It was just us Vortex Riders originally, functioning on prototype Vortex Drivers. Vortech had also taken our parents hostage and we set out to rescue them. We picked up Batman, Hongo, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf, but didn’t tell them about Vortech. A tactical blunder, in retrospect. We almost died at Vortech’s hands before we were returned to Vorton. When it came out that those four were recruited for a reason, like we were, Megumi broke down. She felt like she had betrayed everyone.”

“And this was the first incident?” asked Thengo.

“The second incident happened three years ago,” continued Richard. “We had just welcomed Colleen, Moon-Kyung, Victor, Alesandro, and Liam. We voted on whether or not we’d tell them about Megumi’s breakdown and the results said we wouldn’t. During the adventure to protect the Sources, the sources of power for the Horsemen, we found out that X-PO tampered with the results and were called as witnesses for the prosecution during his trial. Our testimony and his outburst declared him guilty of willfully endangering innocent people and he was sentenced to 100 years in Multi-Max with no chance of parole. Megumi felt guilty for the past three years. She almost disbanded the F.N.S.”

“And now, she feels as if she’s failed War by kicking her out,” guessed Thengo. “She’s attached to those she considers friends.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” replied Richard. “She needs a counsellor. Could you help her?”

“That’s what I do,” answered Thengo, “but how easy is she around...well...these?” She indicated her legs.

“She’s comfortable holding normal-sized spiders, right up to our world’s biggest spider, the Goliath Birdeater,” assured Richard. “She’s also fine with talking to Melandra. I don’t think you can scare her away.”

“Then I’ll help her in any way I can,” declared Thengo.

“Thank you,” bid Richard. “In the meantime, I need to...” His planning was interrupted by a shriek. “MEGUMI?!” he yelped.

“Nope, Melandra,” sighed Thengo. “And I think I can guess why.” They left the conference room and saw Megumi with a cage in her hand and Melandra shaking and gibbering on the ceiling.

“What in the multiverse is the matter with you?!” protested Megumi. “One look at a new pet and you, of all people, scream and hide!”

“That thing’s face is all wrong!” wailed Melandra.

“Megumi, what did you do with your family?” asked Richard.

“We went on a small walk around After Academy,” explained Megumi. “We passed by an exotic pet store and my eyes settled on this beautiful girl. I felt a little at ease, still not over what I did to War, and so we decided I needed a pet.”

“...So you got a Tarantula?!” protested Richard as he saw the new pet. It was a Mexican Red-knee Tarantula. Richard then remembered the gibbering mess clinging to the ceiling and had a theory about Melandra. He turned to Thengo for confirmation.

“Yes, he’s arachnophobic,” confirmed Thengo.

“...A Drider? Arachnophobic?” asked Richard.

“There’s supposed to be an upper torso where the face is!” wailed Melandra. “I hate spiders! Those things crawled all over me when I was a kid!”

“Fine, I’ll take it home,” sighed Megumi.

“Megumi, Thengo’s offering her services,” called Richard. “I strongly urge you to accept her offer.”

“...You told her, didn’t you?” guessed Megumi.

“You clearly need help and I’m failing in that regard,” answered Richard.

“You’re doing fine,” dismissed Megumi. “I’M doing fine!”

“Not fine enough for both our tastes!” argued Richard. Megumi turned and snarled at Richard. He didn’t even flinch. The tension could be cut with a knife.

“...Fine, I’ll see her tomorrow,” sighed Megumi.

“That’s all I ask,” replied Richard. Just then, the comms sprang to life.

“Megumi, Emily, the Tarlaxian ship _Beentar_ is requesting permission to dock,” reported Rusty. “They’ve got wounded.”

“Tell them to dock!” ordered Megumi.

“I’ll be at the airlock with plenty of stretchers!” replied Emily’s voice. Megumi dashed to her room to leave her new pet there while she met with Emily. She, Henry, Ratchet, and Marshii were tending to the patients. The Tarlaxian First Officer, Spidarachnimpa, was clutching her arm as Henry bandaged it.

“What happened?!” asked Megumi.

“We were contacted from universe 5-T-4-R-T-R-3-K to help a retired Starfleet Admiral visit us again,” explained Spidarachnimpa. “Shocker Rift ambushed us. We barely made it out in the condition you found us in.”

“Who’s the Captain of your vessel?” asked Megumi. ”I need to talk to them.” Spidarachnimpa’s heads turned away from her.

“It...it was Turretorg,” she mumbled. “He...he was...” Wailing interrupted her explanation. Megumi followed the source to see Discornia kneeling next to a stretcher with a shrouded body on it. Megumi ran up to the stretcher and pulled back a bit of the shroud to see Turretorg’s hand. She then realized what Spidarachnimpa was trying to say and stumbled backwards while Discornia wailed in grief, pleading with her gods to spare Turretorg. Unfortunately, Death came for him both metaphorically AND literally. Death sighed as Megumi looked to her for confirmation.

“How?” asked Megumi.

“Hiro attacked the _Beentar_ with the intent to kill everyone on board,” replied Death. “His first target was the retired Starfleet Admiral, recently named a Dahar Master. Turretorg tried to fight him, but...”

“Hiro blinded him!” snarled a voice. Much to the protest of Marshii, an elderly Klingon woman entered the room. The face had more wrinkles and she sported silver hair, but it was still a recognizable face.

“Sh’Kar!” cheered Megumi. “A Dahar Master?”

“Why not?” asked Sh’Kar, former Captain of the _Enterprise-G_. “I trained 1000 warriors after I retired from Starfleet and they survived and won 100 battles each, gaining a few songs of how I made the Empire stronger by learning from outsiders. The Emperor was all too happy to give me such a title.”

“You said Turretorg was blinded,” recalled Megumi.

“I did,” confirmed Sh’Kar. “Turretorg was trying to defend me while rubble had me pinned. He fought well, but Hiro stuck him with a virus that severed his optic nerves. Only after it was confirmed that Turretorg couldn’t see him did Hiro deliver the killing blow. Even then, he did so from behind Turretorg! A brave warrior, and he was forced to die like a dog without seeing his killer! I will see to it that Hiro pays for this!”

“Killing him will only be an escape,” hissed Discornia. “I want him to suffer!”

“...Yes, killing him is too quick,” agreed Sh’Kar. “We must do something to make him regret his actions.”

“I believe I have such a method,” offered Megumi. “Were you in a universe when this ambush happened?”

“We were in Wyldstyle’s home,” replied Sh’Kar. “He’s seized control of it.”

“Then we’re going to wrest it from his grasp!” declared Megumi. “He most likely intends to use the Master Builders to make weapons for his own ends. Well, not today! Emily, when you’re finished, everyone will be meeting in the Gateway Room. It’s time to make Hiro hurt again!”

* * *

“And why are we here again?” asked Oak once everyone assembled.

“Megumi’s got something up her glove,” remarked Optimus.

“Minna,” called Megumi, “I’ll make this brief, Wyldstyle’s home is under threat from Hiro. It’s more than likely he’s roped Megatron and Dr. Borg into helping him.”

“Wait, MY home?!” yelped Wyldstyle. “What’s he doing there?!”

“Rounding up the Master Builders as Lord Business did,” replied Richard. “His organization needs weapons and he’s forcing the Master Builders to make them. He’s got a fleet hanging over...Syspocalypstar?”

“It looks like he’s got that universe’s Batman and an amorphous blob called Watevra Wa'Nabi as his hostages,” continued Megumi.

“The current rulers of Syspocalypstar,” explained Wyldstyle.

“We MUST get rid of that fleet!” declared Jandro.

“And we have an old friend to help us out,” replied Megumi. At that moment, Sh’Kar came out.

“A Klingon?” asked Optimus.

“For those that are new,” introduced Megumi, “I’d like everyone to meet Dahar Master Sh’Kar, daughter of Stomek of the House of Noggra. She has helped us before when she commanded a _Prometheus_ -class starship that had the honor of being named _Enterprise_.” Optimus whistled in appreciation.

“A Starfleet Captain commanding a ship called _Enterprise_ AND a Dahar Master?” he called. “That’s no easy feat!”

“My helping Megumi defeat Vortech was a big help in the Emperor granting me such a title,” replied Sh’Kar. “I believe I know you; Young Optimus, the child, the shape-changer, the one who is leading his faction in a war against his brother...” she frowned grimly, then smiled, “and skilled in the bat’leth. A pleasure to meet you. Anyone who backs up his talk with masterful action is a friend of mine.”

“As you mentioned, I’m a child,” remarked Optimus. “I’m hardly masterful.”

“Could have fooled me,” chuckled Sh’Kar.

“Sh’Kar, before we called this meeting,” interjected Megumi, “I asked you to get in touch with Starfleet and the Klingon Empire. Could either of them spare a ship?”

“I’m afraid not,” sighed Sh’Kar. “We’re on our own this time.”

“In that case, we’ll have to enlist Benny’s help,” declared Megumi. “We need Starfleet or Klingon firepower. Maybe he can build a ship in that vein.”

“Just one ship?” asked Batman.

“I’ve secured help from the Tarlaxians and our own ship will be in the vicinity,” replied Megumi.

“You have my ship’s help,” proclaimed Optimus.

“And mine,” offered Arsha.

“Thank you,” bid Megumi. “I’ve gotten ahold of our enemy’s position. Study this carefully.” She projected a map with the enemy fleet in position over Syspocalypstar. “We need to get rid of the fleet,” continued Megumi, “and take care of the ground forces and we need to do it in a way that makes Hiro hurt!”

“...Er, Mr. Saunders,” gulped Thengo.

“I’m concerned too,” whispered Richard.

* * *

“Dr. Borg, a word,” Megatron called to Dr. Borg.

“What is it?” grunted Dr. Borg as she continued her welding.

“We have to find some way to accelerate our plans to find Caan,” remarked Megatron. “Hiro’s distracting himself with these side-quests!”

“On that, you have no argument from me,” agreed Dr. Borg as she set down her welding and raised her helmet. “He seems obsessed with hurting Megumi. Last time I checked; she was supposed to be an annoyance.”

“Well, his priorities seem to have changed,” muttered Megatron. “I don’t know about you, but my bargain with him was to conquer an old...acquaintance’s universe.”

“I was there when he made the offer to you,” answered Dr. Borg. “I believe the ‘acquaintance’ was called Nemesis Prime. You feel as if that goal is no longer worth it?”

“At the moment, no, it IS still worth it,” replied Megatron. “It’s just that I want him to remember our original bargain. I intend to give him an ultimatum; he either forgets about Megumi and gets on with hunting Caan or my part of the alliance will dissolve and we’ll go back to our own universe.”

“Hiro offered me a means of building up my empire,” supplied Dr. Borg. “So far, he has not upheld his end of the bargain. I shall make the same ultimatum with you.”

“I knew I could count on you,” praised Megatron.

“No one is getting anything until Megumi is dead!” snarled Hiro’s voice. Both Megatron and Dr. Borg rolled their eyes before giving Hiro their full attention.

“You came to us to ask for our help to hunt down Caan!” snarled Dr. Borg. “We are nowhere near finding him, especially since he has one of our allies with him!”

“Either you end this obsession with Megumi or we leave,” declared Megatron. “Your choice.”

“You’re in no position to make demands!” roared Hiro.

“I beg your pardon?!” growled Megatron.

“I give the orders around here!” continued Hiro. “I decide what everyone does! You belong to me now!”

“I BELONG TO NOBODY!” roared Megatron as he aimed his fusion cannon at Hiro. Hiro then keyed in a number on his phone and pressed the button. Megatron and Dr. Borg then pricked their ears up. “What is that noise?” grunted Megatron.

“I hear it too,” muttered Dr. Borg. The noise they heard then became painful. “Ugh! I think...it’s in my head!” strained Dr. Borg as she got to her knees while clutching her head.

“What...IS this?!” howled Megatron as he fell to his back, clutching his head.

“That, Megatron, is a Shocker Rift Termination Implant,” explained Hiro. “I installed one into both of your ears a while ago. They play a frequency that the target finds HIGHLY painful!” Dr. Borg and Megatron howled in pain as the noise got louder and louder. This lasted for a few seconds before Hiro keyed in another number and ended the treatment. “Just so you all know,” warned Hiro, “ALL of your soldiers have such an implant. You DO belong to me now. You are Shocker Rift property.” He left the room as Megatron and Dr. Borg snarled.

“First chance I get,” he declared, “I’m slitting his throat!”


	47. Chapter 47

“Sir, Madam,” a Transformer-sized War began as she, Skyfall, and Quake Hammer stepped onto the bridge of the new flagship, “welcome aboard the _Ruthless_!” The bridge...was NOT as opulent as either bot imagined. It was a bare room with grid lines.

“It’s...er...” floundered Skyfall.

“Unimpressive, dull, and boring as Hell, I know,” chuckled War.

“You seem happy,” muttered Quake Hammer. “Honestly, I’m not too sure about the décor or bareness of this bridge.”

“That’s all part of the design, I promise you,” assured War. “X-PO, decloak Omni-console!” X-PO and the device he was attached to shimmered into view. “Presenting the Omni-console. It can turn into any form of control console as I wish. Since I don’t have the support of my old colleagues, I decided to go with a single control console handling everything.”

“What happens when that console explodes?” asked Quake Hammer.

“There ARE other Omni-consoles that will come out of the walls and take over,” assured War. “Now, to explain why the room looks the way it is.” War keyed in a command and a bowl of fruit appeared.

“...A holo-deck for the bridge?” realized Skyfall.

“Using Cybertronian hologram technology,” continued War, “I can make the bridge look like anything I want. So, let’s say I’m eager to try my hand at a _Daedalus_ -class starship, I just key in a command and...” War demonstrated by keying in a command and the room became the bridge of Linkara’s ship, _Comicron-1_. The Omni-console then turned into the main console under the viewscreen.

“So, you can turn it into anything you want?” asked Skyfall.

“Yep,” confirmed War as she headed to the main console. “So, let’s say I’m feeling a little Klingon,” she keyed in another command and the bridge turned into the bridge of a _Vor’cha_ -class Klingon Bird-of-prey as the Omni-console became the main console again, “or I want to explore time and space,” another command was keyed in and it turned into the current TARDIS interior, complete with the Omni-console becoming the TARDIS’ console, “or I’m in the mood for something weird,” the next command turned the bridge into the set of _Jeopardy!_ as the console became Alex Trebek’s lectern, “or I just want the comforts of my old office,” the new command turned the entire bridge into War’s office and the Omni-console turned into War’s workstation, “and we should be all set! So, if anything should happen requiring non-essential power to be turned off, the bridge will turn into its bare design and the Omni-console will go back to its original shape, so our rears should be covered.”

“Makes me wonder why you don’t just move your office to the bridge,” muttered Quake Hammer.

“If a pack of internet reviewers have had bad experiences with houses being turned into starships,” replied X-PO, “I don’t think turning your office into the bridge of a ship is a good idea.”

“I believe that’s everything,” mused War. “All set for this ship’s maiden flight.”

“Control to _Ruthless_ , all lights green,” called a person over the comms. “You are go for launch.”

“Excellent!” cheered War. She then typed something onto the keyboard. The ship’s lights then lit up like a Christmas tree and the mighty engines roared to life. As the smaller dock ships lined up for a makeshift runway, the _Ruthless_ glided slowly out into the vastness of space, inspiring her allies and frightening her enemies.

* * *

Megumi looked over her homework in the Captain’s Ready Room on the _Virginia_. She seemed to be stuck on a math problem. “What am I getting wrong?” she muttered. She decided to read the problem aloud. “5(-3x-2)-(x-3)=-4(4x+5)+13...Come on, work, brain! You’re at least better than Usagi at Math!” The door chimed. “Come in,” she called. “I’m getting nowhere with this.” Richard entered.

“Megumi, there isn’t a delicate way to say it, so I’ll just say it straight,” he declared. “Your psychological evaluation is subpar. The medical staff and our visiting doctors all agree that you need to be relieved of command.”

“NO F***ING WAY!” roared Megumi. “I’M FINE!”

“All of our doctors say otherwise!” argued Richard. “I’ve noticed that you’ve been acting WAY out of character for a while! When did you decide making Hiro hurt was our end goal?!”

“He’s taken too much from us!” snarled Megumi. “I intend to show him how much!”

“That kind of talk wasn’t exactly used in Chima!” countered Richard. “Tanisha told me about how you wanted to give Hiro mercy before he exploded! And, lest we forget, you offered him mercy when Igura died! Losing Mickey, War, and Turretorg made you lose your sense of mercy!”

“So you’re relieving me of command,” hissed Megumi.

“And we all feel you should return to Vorton,” continued Richard. “We can handle Hiro ourselves, believe it or not.”

“...Fine, I’ll take a shuttle back to Vorton,” grunted Megumi. She picked up her homework and stormed out of the Ready Room, making a beeline to the hangar. Richard sighed as he returned to the bridge.

“How did it go?” asked Hiroki.

“As well as can be expected,” sighed Richard. “Mikhail, see if Megumi’s heading back to Vorton in a shuttle.”

“A shuttle’s requested permission to go to Vorton,” reported Mikhail. “Megumi’s onboard.”

“Give that shuttle permission to go,” ordered Richard as he sat in the Captain’s Chair. The shuttle left the hangar and made its way to Vorton. Mikhail got confirmation that the shuttle made it to Vorton and relayed the message to Richard. Richard sighed. Removing Megumi from command was going to be awkward, no matter what he did.

* * *

The shuttle arrived back on Vorton and Megumi stormed to her room. She flopped into her chair and spent 20 minutes staring at the ceiling with an expression that would make a pair of holes above her. She heard her door chime. “Go away!” she snarled.

“Not a chance, Megumi,” replied Scorpainia’s voice as she came in.

“I know your language,” hissed Megumi, “has a variation of the phrase ‘Leave me alone’, so go away.”

“No,” countered Scorpainia. Megumi then glared at Scorpainia. “I want to know why you’re acting the way you are. I’m perfectly content to sit here and stare at you for as long as you stay silent.” Megumi returned to staring at the ceiling in anger, as if she were calling Scorpainia’s bluff. This lasted for a good half-hour before Megumi became uncomfortable with feeling Scorpainia’s eyes on her. She sighed before speaking.

“They’re going to get themselves killed,” she muttered. “I’ve fought Hiro more than they have. Only I can understand how he works. Only _I_ can beat him! He’s taken too much from us and I intend to show him how much it hurts! I intend to show him pain!” Scorpainia just listened to the rant. “...Well?!” asked Megumi. “Opinions?!”

“You’re not going to like it,” warned Scorpainia.

“Tell me!” roared Megumi as she shifted into Tora-Onna.

“...All right,” resolved Scorpainia. “You’re acting way too much like the daughter he intended for you to be.”

“...You’re right, I DON’T like it!” snarled Tora-Onna.

“Look, I, of all people, understand how evil Hiro is,” continued Scorpainia, “but I’m seeing him bring out a side you usually have under control. I see someone who is turning as vindictive as the person she hates the most and has forgotten her greatest weapon; mercy.”

“You’re overstating the case here!” hissed Tora-Onna.

“Am I?” asked Scorpainia. “Megumi, when was the last time you thought back to any of the good that has happened in your life?” Tora-Onna opened her mouth...then her eyes shifted, trying to recall what she heard, then what she saw. “Was it any time recent?” continued Scorpainia. “And, when your career started, did you ever think you would ever talk about taking revenge?” Tora-Onna’s eyes continued shifting along the left, then she shut her eyes in shame. “Megumi, you once believed that the best way to seek revenge is NOT to seek revenge. If you, of all people, would throw that out, then what hope is there for us?” Tora-Onna then brought her knees up to her chest and hid her face behind them, shaking as she cried. “...All right, I think I’ve made my point,” sighed Scorpainia. “Do you need anything?” All Scorpainia could see was Tora-Onna shaking her head as she cried. “...Very well,” she sighed as she departed.

* * *

Richard sighed as he sat in the chair in the Captain’s Ready Room. He was thinking about what happened earlier. The comms interrupted his thoughts. “Yes?” he asked.

“Optimus wants to talk to you,” reported Mikhail.

“Put him through,” ordered Richard. Optimus’ head then appeared on the small screen. “What can I do for you, Prime?”

“I wanted to discuss something with you,” explained Optimus. “I’ve only known her these past few months, but I don’t think Megumi’s behavior is exactly like her.”

“It isn’t,” confirmed Richard. “I just relieved her of command and sent her back to Vorton. Her psych eval was subpar.”

“...Que the flashbacks of when Ratchet had to relieve me of command for a bit,” muttered Optimus.

“You? Relieved?” asked Richard.

“Twice,” replied Optimus.

“That doesn’t speak well of your command,” remarked Richard.

“Well, the second time, I asked to be relieved,” recalled Optimus.

“Why?” asked Richard.

“I was seeing things that weren’t there and hearing things that no one else could,” elaborated Optimus. “When I got confirmation that the other Autobots didn’t see or hear what I did, I got the impression that I was hallucinating and figured it wasn’t good for a commander to have hallucinations, especially on the battlefield. So, I asked Ratchet to relieve me of command.”

“What happened the first time?” asked Richard.

“Much like Megumi, I was letting my anger and self-loathing dictate my command decisions,” answered Optimus. “Megatron had just revealed he was the new Decepticon Lord. He hid his intentions too well and I felt like I was supposed to have seen it coming.”

“Angry at both Megatron and yourself,” Richard summed up.

“To put it mildly,” muttered Optimus. “In any event, I was going to tell Megumi that our Sky-Spy has determined the enemy fleet to be too large for our ships to handle.”

“Then we need to figure out a sneaky way to disable it,” declared Richard. “Get Sh’Kar out from your holo-deck. I’ll get Arsha and we’ll all figure out a plan of attack that doesn’t involve a suicide run.”

“Sh’Kar’s gonna be disappointed,” mused Optimus.

* * *

Optimus, Arsha, Sh’Kar, and Richard met in the _Ark_ ’s conference room. “No, I don’t feel disappointed,” called Sh’Kar as she looked at the size of the enemy fleet above Wyldstyle’s home. “A suicidal battle like that will not secure victory. I’m sure you would know what Kahless would have said in this instance.”

“‘Destroying an empire to win a war is no victory and ending a battle to save an empire is no defeat’,” quoted Optimus.

“Exactly,” confirmed Sh’Kar. “What do you have in mind in terms of a sneak attack?”

“The old disguise bit,” replied Richard.

“I have various spells to help with that,” offered Arsha.

“I can just scan a vehicle mode and change my holo-form,” supplied Optimus.

“And my Chief Engineer revealed the secrets of her people’s genetic alteration procedures,” finished Sh’Kar.

“...Genetic alteration?” asked Optimus.

“What race in the Federation was she from?” quizzed Richard.

“She wasn’t from the Federation,” explained Sh’Kar. “She was from Cardassia Prime.”

“You had a Cardassian as your Chief Engineer?!” yelped Richard.

“She didn’t agree with the government during the Dominion War,” replied Sh’Kar. “She started a new life on Earth, had a letter of recommendation approved by Starfleet, and moved up the ranks so that she became Captain of the starship _Voyager-B_.” Optimus whistled in praise.

“So, you know a thing or two about Cardassian genetic alteration,” he summarized.

“Well enough,” replied Sh’Kar.

“All right, here’s what we’ll do,” declared Richard.

* * *

Marvin the Martian grumbled as he cleaned a glass at the new Shocker Rift bar set up in Wyldstyle’s home. “I was a highly respected Commander of the Martian Empire!” he grumbled. “Now, after a few failures from the Earth duck and Earth rabbit, I’m just a bartender and a servant instead of a commander! How fair is that?!”

“Excuse me,” called Megatron’s voice as he sat at a table for someone his size. Marvin rolled his eyes and activated the hover pad he was standing one.

“What can I do for you?” he muttered when he was eye to eye with Megatron.

“Might I trouble you for a glass of Engex?” requested Megatron.

“You can have the whole bottle, if you want,” grumbled Marvin. “On the house.”

“That’s rather generous of you,” mused Megatron as Marvin piloted his hover pad to the bottle of Engex. He activated two arms, one to grab the bottle and the other to grab a cubical glass, then returned to Megatron’s table and set them down. “Tell me, what ails you?”

“My position, that’s what,” grunted Marvin.

“I take it you have the implant as well?” guessed Megatron.

“Unfortunately,” grumbled Marvin.

“I’m not exactly free of it myself,” muttered Megatron as he poured a glass of Engex. “I should have taken my cousin’s advice. She said to me ‘There’s a bright future in teaching now that the war’s over!’ No teacher on Cybertron ever goes broke. But, did I take her advice? No. Why? Because I wanted to command something! I prefer trying to change societies and see what happens! I prefer to gather information on people, like you and I are doing with each other right now!”

“You know people like me all too well,” observed Marvin.

“When you’re teaching others, though,” continued Megatron, “all you’re doing is relaying knowledge and enforcing a status quo.”

“Your ideas would only fall on deaf ears,” guessed Marvin.

“Exactly!” hissed Megatron as he sipped. “And now, I’m a slave to a glorified monkey that thinks it’s the greatest thing since the discovery of planets orbiting a sun. Meanwhile, my cousin has her own mansion on one of my planet’s moons! You know what the worst part of it is? I’m actually praying for my brother, Optimus, to beat Hiro so I can get out of slavery! My younger brother, an idealistic child, and he’s my only hope of salvation!”

“As someone who teamed up with his arch-nemesis on more than one occasion, I know EXACTLY how you feel,” sympathized Marvin.

“...Marvin, tell me,” mused Megatron, “did you ever try any Earth drinks? Beer, for example?”

“No, I can’t say that with honesty,” replied Marvin.

“Perhaps you should at least try a sip,” offered Megatron.

“I don’t know,” muttered Marvin.

“Come on,” urged Megatron. “Aren’t you the least bit curious?” Marvin sighed, then directed his hover pad to the bar and poured the tiniest shot of beer he was prepared to stomach. He sipped it...then he gagged and coughed the instant the alcohol entered his...er...mouth. “Well?” asked Megatron.

“Vile!” coughed Marvin.

“I know,” muttered Megatron. “It’s so angry and fiery and leaves a bad taste in your mouth.”

“...Much like Hiro,” realized Marvin.

“You know what the worst part is?” asked Megatron. “If you drink enough of that, you begin to feel only that just so you can drown out whatever pain you’re feeling. It pretends to be your friend, but it’s just slowly killing you.”

“It’s insidious,” supplied Marvin.

“Just like Hiro,” confirmed Megatron.

“Do you think your brother will save us?” asked Marvin.

“I hope so,” sighed Megatron. “I really do.”


	48. Chapter 48

Hiro was sitting in the throne room of the _Dominus_ , awaiting new dignitaries from a universe he had never heard of. Megatron and Dr. Borg flanked his sides. “Where did they say they were from, again?” asked Dr. Borg.

“From Universe M-0-R-0-N-1-C-4,” explained Hiro. “They should be here any...” Very loud fanfare blasted throughout the throne room, startling the three. A pair of acrobats then cartwheeled into the room. One was an elderly woman while the other was a young man. Both had blue skin and pointy ears. They performed a variety of tricks with a long stick, the final of which was the young man grabbing one end and the old woman grabbing the other and raising the young man up to the ceiling as he posed on his end of the stick. He then jumped off after holding the pose for a few seconds and landed on his feet before both of them bowed. Hiro, Megatron, and Dr. Borg clapped, amazed at the old woman’s strength.

“If a lady her age can do that,” muttered Megatron, “maybe the species as a whole is a strong one.” Fanfare played again as seven more of the blue-skinned people came in. They wore elaborate costumes and one of them wore round glasses, carrying himself with an air of importance. They were six men and one woman. One of the men, wearing an eyepatch, stepped forward.

“We are the Moronican assembly!” he announced. “Presenting the Maha...”

“Aha!” called the man in glasses. “Lazbanye ah benia foochi...!”

“Raja!” hissed the first man. After the Raja zipped it, the first man returned to introductions. “The Raja of Moronica, the incredibly wise tyrant of our land! As you can see, he speaks truly little of your language, so he has graciously employed me, the Djinn of Rummy, as his interpreter!”

“What does the Raja wish to discuss with me?” asked Hiro.

“He brings rare gifts of great value,” answered the Djinn.

“And they are?” asked Hiro.

“We shall see,” replied the Djinn. He moved towards the Raja and sat next to him. “Maha?” he asked.

“Aha?” asked the Raja.

“Rasbanyi yah pena pucci,” explained the Djinn, “The, how you say, beatnik, he aski taski whati fotsaiek yoo gotit?”

“Neatiink!” replied the Raja.

“...Neatiink?!” gulped the Djinn.

“Paska lar par yah pe te harojii, rubibia fee neatiink!” elaborated the Raja as he produced a ruby.

“Oh boy!” breathed the Djinn. He then presented the ruby to Hiro. “The Maha...”

“Aha!” interrupted the Raja “Lazbanye ah benia foochi...!”

“Raja!” snapped the Djinn. The Raja then went quiet. “The Raja says that he has brought our greatest treasure, the Ruby of Neatiink, as a token of goodwill.” Hiro accepted it and laid it on the throne’s armrest.

“You used the plural of gift earlier,” recalled Hiro. “Does the Raja bring other rarities?”

“We shall see what we shall see,” assured the Djinn. He returned to the Raja. “Maha?” he asked.

“Aha?” inquired the Raja.

“Rasbanyi yah pena pucci,” explained the Djinn, “tha, how you call, ironhead, he aski taski whati projesaia inganzomen gota somtink els keedo?”

“Yas bathen anfegar perha deheronji pamara DEEN he maheeha,” replied the Raja. He presented a large knife of obsidian. The Djinn took it to Hiro.

“The Maha...” he began.

“Aha!” interrupted the Raja “Lazbanye ah benia foochi...!”

“Quiatzen, Raja!” snarled the Djinn. The Raja closed his mouth. “The Raja also bears our most sacred ceremonial knife, the Deen of Maheeha.” Hiro took it and admired the workmanship. Megatron was not convinced.

“From the display of acrobatic tricks from the old woman,” he mused, “I can only conclude that your people are strong, but that is nothing without visual acuity. Can the Raja demonstrate such talents of eyesight, even with those glasses?”

“We shall see,” replied the Djinn as he returned to the Raja. “Maha?”

“Aha?” asked the Raja as he stood up.

“RAJA!” shouted the Djinn. “Squartee voo!”

“Shutzee van lippins!” snapped the Raja as he sat down. “Ras panee noo haffee too!”

“Rasbanyi yah pena pucci,” explained the Djinn, “thaan scrapheap, he aski taski yoo gottee treek?”

“Pas nyanee mar ta heroonjeem majeen rasheenos!” declared the Raja.

“Rasheenos?” yelped the Djinn. “Yoo goonaay heet da?”

“Rasheenos, Aye goonaay smaji da!” boasted the Raja.

“Oh boy!” praised the Djinn. He turned back to Megatron. “The Maha...”

“Aha!” interrupted the Raja “Lazbanye ah benia foochi...!”

“SHUTZEE VAN LIPPINS!” shouted the Djinn. The Raja glared, but did as was asked. “The Raja says he can hit a raisin placed on the top of your head with only a pistol!”

“Get a raisin and put it on my head,” Megatron ordered a Combatman. “Tell me, did the Raja bring a pistol.” The Djinn balked before returning to the Raja.

“Maha,” gulped the Djinn.

“Aha?” asked the Raja.

“Rasbanyi yah pena pucci,” muttered the Djinn, “yoo breengee thee peestolas?” The Raja then balked, then searched his robes.

“No peestolas!” he gulped.

“Uh oh,” whimpered the Djinn.

“Maha,” called the old woman.

“Aha?” asked the Raja.

“Peestolas,” replied the woman as she produced an antique pistol that looked like it was recently restored.

“Oh!” cheered the Raja. “Goodee!” The old woman bowed as a Combatman came back with a raisin and placed it on Megatron’s head. Megatron then stood up to his full height as the Raja aimed, pulled the hammer back, then fired! The bullet made a line across the top of Megatron’s head as it hit the raisin! Megatron cried out in pain.

“I’VE BEEN SCALPED!” he shouted. When he recovered, he glared at the Raja. “Why you...!” he snarled as he aimed his fusion cannon. The Raja yelped in fear. Megatron then realized he heard that yelp before! “...Computer, analyze the genetic makeup on these people,” he ordered.

“What for?” asked Hiro.

“Genetic makeup analyzed,” replied the computer. “Evidence of genetic engineering is present.”

“Run a projection algorithm on them, remove all traces of genetic engineering and display projections,” ordered Megatron. The Raja gulped.

“Projection complete,” reported the computer. “Displaying projected original forms.” The true forms appeared on the screen as the Stooges, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Hongo, Richard, and Sh’Kar!

“INTRUDERS!” shouted Hiro as he leveled one of his guns.

“Hey, that gun’s pointing where you are,” the Raja, Curly, whispered to the Djinn, Moe.

“You mean it’s pointing where I WAS!” yelped Moe.

“CHEESE IT!” shouted the younger acrobat, Richard. Everyone ran through the _Dominus_ and found a safe place to hide.

“Okay,” sighed the older acrobat, Sh’Kar, as she loaded a hypospray, “genetic modification’s not a good idea anymore.” She used the hypospray on her teammates and they turned back into their real selves. Moe turned to Curly.

“This is YOUR fault!” he snarled. “If you hadn’t yelped, we wouldn’t be in this mess! Now we’re in a tough spot!”

“Yeah, it’s gonna take brains to get out of this,” supplied Larry.

“That’s why _I_ said we’re in a tough spot!” growled Moe.

“Boys, arguing’s not going to get us anywhere!” snapped Richard. “Batman, please tell me you have a contingency plan!”

“I do,” replied Batman.

“...Okay, your cowl makes it hard to read,” muttered Richard. “Do you really have a contingency plan or are you just saying that?”

“I have a contingency plan,” assured Batman. “We need to clear out the computer room and disrupt ship-to-ship communications.”

“Leave that to us!” offered Moe.

“Oh?” asked Sh’Kar as her forehead ridges returned.

“We got something in mind when we took care of a boat full of Nazis,” explained Larry.

“This better work!” hissed Batman.

* * *

The Stooges took up positions outside the computer room. Larry and Curly flanked the door while Moe stood in front of it. He opened it and called into the room. “Okay, you Ratzis, come on out!” he taunted. A Combatman came out and was immediately clubbed by Larry and Curly. Larry dragged the Combatman away as Moe called into the room. “Hey, you limburger destroyers! This is the beginning of the Second Front!” A Shocker Rift Dalek glided out as Curly shoved his club into the gunstick.

“EXTERMIN...!” the Dalek didn’t get far as it exploded from trying to fire its weapon. Larry shoved it out of the way and retrieved Curly’s club. Moe called into the room one last time.

“Okay, skunks, come on!” he challenged. A few more Combatmen then came out. Curly and Larry knocked one out each while Moe decked the third in the face. Richard as Kamen Rider Guard: Ascendant Batman Steel then swooped in and knocked out the third with a kick.

“Nicely done,” remarked Batman’s voice. Richard’s voice took over.

“Well, I do hit the gym,” he replied. “I still don’t understand why people don’t get that there are fat people that exercise and still maintain the weight they have.”

“Never mind that,” rasped Batman as Richard took Batman’s i.d. tag out and returned the Dark Knight to his original form. “We’ve got work to do.” Everyone dashed into the room and Batman got to work. “All right, uploading the virus now,” he announced. “It shouldn’t take long.”

“I hope so,” muttered Guard. “With the whole ship looking for us...ah hell! We’re made!” Dr. Borg flew in, her hands up in a defensive manner and accompanied by three Combatmen.

“Welcome to the _Dominus_ ,” she greeted. “I trust you are prepared to die?”

“I’m prepared to claim victory, if that’s what you mean,” challenged Guard as he drew his sword.

“No, it wasn’t,” replied Dr. Borg. She then grinned. “I must say, I’m eager for the thrill of battle!” The two then clashed white the Stooges were attacked by the Combatmen. They were overpowered and the Combatmen drew their swords, ready to give them a haircut at the neck!

“Wait a minute, fellas!” begged Larry. “You don’t wanna do this! I’ve got a mother! You’ve got a mother! Your mother and my mother are both mothers! I’ve got a father! And a grandfather! And a grandmother! And a little sister!” By then, he had brought the tears. “And a little brother this high!” he indicated how high the little brother was with his hand, hovering just below his chin. He then brought the hand down lower. “And a little brother this high!” Lower again. “And a little brother this high!” His hand was down to his knees by then. “And a great, big brother...” he clenched his hand into a fist and drove it into the Combatman’s chin, “THIS HIGH!” The Combatman was sent, literally, flying through the air until he landed on a piece of pipe, still unconscious.

“That was a shot, boy!” cheered Moe.

“That was a shot, boy,” repeated a voice. Moe turned and glared at the person speaking.

“Why don’t you mind your own business?” he snarled. “ _I_ just said that!” He then realized that the person that mimicked him was one of the remaining Combatmen. As he screamed in terror, his hair flew up like a fan had turned on beneath him. He then ran from the Combatman and was immediately chased by him. He then noticed a pipe on a string and swung it into the Combatman’s head. The face screen on the helmet cracked and the Combatman removed it as Moe caught the pipe again.

“HEY, YOU!” protested the Combatman as he waved his ruined face screen. “DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE...?!” The Combatman didn’t get far as the pipe came back for another pass and hit him square in the head. The Combatman passed out and fell to the floor.

“A winner every time!” cheered Larry as he handed Moe a cigar. “No blanks!”

“Oh, thanks!” praised Moe. He bit the end off and lit it, then put the other end into his mouth and smoked it for a bit.

“Hey! What about Curly?!” asked Larry. The two then watched Curly’s fight with the last Combatman.

“...There goes Curly with a right jab!” called Moe. “...There goes Curly with an uppercut! ...There goes Curly!”

“You mean here comes Curly!” yelped Larry as Curly flew towards his friends. He landed on top of them, nearly flattening them. They picked themselves up and Moe saw that the cigar was smashed.

“You cement-head!” snapped Moe. “You ruined a genuine Havini!”

“I’m the cement-head?!” protested Curly. “That guy’s MADE of cement!”

“Think, boys! Think!” directed Moe. “How can we beat him?!” Curly then started banging his head on a control console for a good minute.

“I got it! I got it!” called Curly.

“What?!” quizzed Moe.

“A terrific headache!” groaned Curly.

“Wait, I got it!” cheered Larry. He pulled out a music player and pressed the play button.

“What good’s music gonna do?” hissed Moe. The song was an instrumental version of _Pop Goes the Weasel_. The instant the music hit Curly’s ears, he started panting, then he ran his hands down his face multiple times, then he got up and stamped his feet as if he were about to charge. He whooped a few times, then went to town on the Combatman! “That’s it, kid!” cheered Moe. “Hit in the head! Now the chest! That’s the way!” Curly finished by picking the Combatman up and tossing him into a large pipe, knocking him out. Larry stopped the song and he and Moe ran up to calm Curly down.

“What happened?” asked Curly.

“You did it!” cheered Moe. “Success!” Curly saw the unconscious Combatman and realized what happened. He and Moe then shook hands, saluted each other, then mimed kissing each other. Larry tapped Moe on the shoulder and actually kissed Moe once he turned around. “I’m poisoned!” gagged Moe. He then slapped Larry. “What’s the matter with you?!”

“Let him alone!” snapped Curly.

“What are you butting in for?!” snarled Moe as he hit Curly on the nose.

“GANGWAY!” called Guard. The Stooges ducked as Guard sailed over their heads and landed on a control console. Dr. Borg then turned towards Batman.

“Got it!” called Batman. “Let’s pick up Sh’Kar and...”

“You’re going nowhere, you knock-off vampire!” roared Dr. Borg as she dashed towards Batman. Guard then picked himself up and got Dr. Borg in a choke-hold. Dr. Borg slammed him against a pipe, but he didn’t let go. Batman threw something at Dr. Borg’s cybernetic limbs. Guard released Dr. Borg, correctly guessing that they were explosive batarangs. They went off and Dr. Borg’s prosthetics were destroyed. “YOU MISERABLE REPROBATES!” shouted Dr. Borg. “It’s going to take me two hours to get my limbs fixed! ...Wait a minute, I use my feet too! FIVE HOURS! YOU OVER-SIZED APES! I’LL KILL YOU WHEN I’M FIXED UP!” She flew off and went down the hall in one direction while Batman and his group grabbed Sh’Kar and made it to the escape pods.

“Here’s hoping that virus works!” gulped Guard.


	49. Chapter 49

While the chaos on the _Dominus_ unfolded, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Arsha, and Discornia were moving towards the main factory. Optimus and Ultra Magnus changed their alt-modes to delivery trucks of Shocker Rift design and changed their holo-forms into Combatmen. Arsha and Discornia were wearing perception filters so they would look like Combatmen as well. Optimus and Ultra Magnus drove up to the entrance of the factory. They were stopped by a pair of guards. “I don’t remember seeing you two on the manifest,” barked one of the guards. “What’s your intention here?”

“We were on a supply run,” explained Optimus. “We’re carrying a shipment of Taraxium in our trailers.”

“Hey,” the other guard whispered to the first, “Hiro-sama DID say that there’s a pair of truck out there getting Taraxium.”

“That run’s not supposed to return until 5:00 tonight,” replied the first guard. “Get a search going.”

“Sir, the Taraxium is urgently needed,” urged Optimus. “I would hate for you to explain to Hiro-sama why it was delayed.”

“Hiro-sama will understand in this instance,” hissed the first guard. “There’s chaos going on aboard the _Dominus_ now and he needs to focus on that. Directive 12, subsection 3: any and all deliveries during a crisis will be stopped and searched so all attempts at resistance will be curtailed.” A Search Party arrived and the first guard laid out his instructions.

“This is bad,” gulped Arsha. “If they get too close, they’ll know!”

“You there!” called a voice both Autobots knew.

“And, of course, Megatron’s here,” groaned Optimus. Megatron stormed up to the guards.

“What’s going on?” Megatron demanded of the guards.

“We’re searching these vehicles,” explained the first guard. “A supposed Taraxium delivery has arrived too early. I have reason to believe it’s an attempt at resistance with all the chaos going on aboard the _Dominus_.”

“I’ll scan them, thank you,” barked Megatron as he took out a scanner wand and tablet. He waved the wand over the two Autobots and the tablet flashed red. Megatron examined the readings a bit, then put the scanner away. “Let them through,” he ordered. “They ARE carrying Taraxium.”

“Excuse me?!” snapped the first guard. “We’re supposed to...!”

“We cannot afford to delay the delivery, considering we’re running low on Taraxium in the first place!” countered Megatron. “All deliveries of Taraxium are given Alpha Priority, meaning nothing, not even a security check, must hinder them! Check what I said, if you must, but you are ordered to let them through! Is that clear?” The guard checked, then blanched when he realized Megatron was right. He turned to Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

“My apologies,” he bid. “I had no idea.”

“You were doing your duty,” dismissed Optimus. “Forget about it.” The guard waved Optimus and Ultra Magnus through and they headed to the loading bay. As they passed him, Megatron smirked. Optimus saw it in the rearview mirror. When they arrived, they helped unload the Taraxium and waited until the loading bay was cleared before dropping their disguises. The Autobots’ returned to their Mobian vehicle modes and Arsha and Discornia took off their perception filters. “He knew,” hissed Optimus as he and Ultra Magnus transformed to robot mode.

“You’re sure?” asked Discornia.

“Positive,” insisted Optimus. “He’s got a trap in mind.”

“Well, we can’t afford to speculate so much,” urged Ultra Magnus. “We have to free the rulers.”

“Come on,” directed Optimus. They snuck their way through the factories and found all the Master Builders toiling in chains.

“Just when I thought I wouldn’t see this kind of barbarism,” hissed Arsha.

“This universe’s Batman and Watevra Wa'Nabi must be around here somewhere,” mused Discornia. “If we free them, the Master Builders may be inspired to revolt against Shocker Rift.”

“Did you say you were going to free Batman and Watevra Wa'Nabi?” asked a voice. Everyone looked to see a dingy construction worker near them.

“Emmet, right?” asked Optimus.

“That’s me, the Special,” replied the construction worker, Emmet. “Listen, they’re being held right above us!” He pointed to the ceiling. Everyone looked to see that universe’s Batman and an amorphous blob of pink, red, orange, and yellow with a feminine face held in a cage above the workers. “On top of that, we’ve got termination implants in us! If we revolt, then we die!”

“We gotta find the counter frequency for the termination implants,” muttered Optimus.

“All I know is that any files related to that can be accessed from any console if you’ve got the right codes,” sighed Emmet.

“Then stand aside,” declared Optimus, “and let me work!” He connected to a console and began his work. It took a good while before Discornia cleared her throat.

“Well?” she asked.

“This IS taking a while!” hissed Ultra Magnus.

“Don’t rush me, guys!” whispered Optimus. “You rush a coder; you get rotten work! ...Wait, I got it! ...It looks like the termination implant frequencies vary from division to division. I found the frequency for you guys...and the Decepticons...and Dr. Borg and her gang? Hiro’s enslaved them?!”

“So, what do we do?” asked Ultra Magnus.

“...I got it,” declared Optimus. “That’s why Megatron wanted us to go through. He knew I could free him. Got the counter frequency for those types of implants...let’s see, first some Navajo, then a little Ig-pay Atin-lay...”

“We call that Boar Fae,” giggled Arsha.

“And now, since Megatron was an Autobot before,” continued Optimus, “a little Autobot Military...now to press send...he’s got it! Now to free everyone else!”

* * *

“What in the...?” muttered Megatron when he opened the message and translated the Autobot Military. “...What kind of words...? Eshklay ehdzay a-keh-di-gliniyay ehdzay esh-cheenay a-wohyay oe-ihglay o-chintlay a-emay e-ahs-jahnay o-da-ihnay ah-loszyay a-wohyay oe-ihglay e-ahs-jahnay a-wohyay oe-ihglay o-chintlay a-wohyay e-gahtsay ah-nes-tsaday ah-nahyay ehdzay a-e-donin-eetsay a-chiyay a-keh-di-gliniyay ehdzay eshklay ehdzay a-keh-di-gliniyay ah-nahyay ahtsay ah-jahyay intkay ah-tadyay e-gahtsay an-ziethay an-ziethay oe-ihglay a-khayay o-chintlay ahtsay ah-jahyay ibehday intkay al-na-as-dzoh...oh, Ig-pay Atin-Lay. Then that makes it... klesh dzeh a-keh-di-glini dzeh...Oh, Navajo...aha, the Counter Frequency! Now to apply it...7, 2, 4, 2, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, 2, 1, 6...termination implant disabled! Thank you, Prime! ...I can’t believe I said that.”

* * *

“Master Builder termination implants...disabled!” reported Optimus. “Now, to do something that will sound the alarm!”

“...Prime, no!” begged Ultra Magnus.

“PRIME, YES!” cheered Optimus as he leapt up to the cage, broke it open, got Other Batman and Watevra Wa'Nabi out, and landed in the middle of the factory floor. “MASTER BUILDERS, I HAVE SECURED FREEDOM FOR YOU!” he announced. “YOU CAN NOW ESCAPE WITH US!”

“No, they won’t!” called a Combatman. “They revolt; their termination implants kill them!”

“Try it,” challenged Optimus. “I already sent the counter frequency to their implants!” The Master Builder became a little more hopeful.

“A bluff,” scoffed the Combatman as he pressed a button. ...Nothing happened. “What the?!” spluttered the Combatman. “Something’s wrong!”

“Told you!” taunted Optimus.

“Is Prime always like this?” Arsha quizzed Ultra Magnus.

“Frequently,” he sighed.

“GET THEM!” called Other Batman. The Master Builders then went on the attack! Constructing various weapons out of any object they could find, they managed to overpower the Combatmen. The enemy fled and Optimus led everyone out of the factory...at least, part of the way. He stopped everyone when he heard a voice.

“I wonder what the alarm is all about?” called the voice in mock ignorance. Optimus deployed his battle mask as the source of the voice rounded the corner. Everyone leveled their weapons at the speaker.

“You’re coming closer to being shot, Megatron,” warned Optimus.

“I wanted to make sure that nothing happened to this universe’s Batman and Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi,” replied Megatron.

“Hoping, no doubt, that your ‘concern’,” hissed Ultra Magnus, “would curry a political favor with them?” Megatron dropped the act.

“I suppose YOUR reasons for coming here,” he hissed, “are motivated STRICTLY by patriotism to your Prime?”

“I can assure you, I’m well aware of Ultra Magnus’ patriotism,” snarled Optimus, “and the sacrifices he’s made and continues to make so peace can be achieved once more! So, why don’t you go back to Hiro and...play butler?”

“Because the remaining Combatmen are deploying mechs,” replied Megatron. “You WILL need my help in getting around them. It’s only fair since you freed me from slavery. Who would have thought that all three Pax brothers would be fighting side...” he joined Optimus and Ultra Magnus and pointed his fusion cannon down the hall, the same direction as Optimus’ firearm, “...by side?”

“...Just remember,” warned Arsha, “when you fire that thing, you’re aiming it at one of the supposed mechs.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind, Your Highness,” chuckled Megatron. “For now, we must leave.” Megatron led everyone to the factory’s main outdoor yard and met with Combatmen and the mechs Megatron had warned everyone about. The battle really got heated as everyone fought.

“I must say, I find combat quite distasteful!” called Arsha as she summoned a fireball and flung it.

“I suppose you prefer the simplicity of a ball!” snarled Megatron as he ran his sword through a mech.

“I have to admit, that sounds a lot more civilized!” remarked Optimus as he fired on a few more mechs.

“Eyes upwards!” called Discornia as she pointed out multiple objects dropping from the sky.

“Missiles?” gulped Optimus.

“No, escape pods from the _Dominus_ ,” remarked Megatron. “I take it the chaos on that ship was a diversion for something?”

“You’ll find out later,” replied Optimus. “For now, we need another ship.”

“Did someone say they need a ship?!” asked a man in a blue astronaut suit.

“We do,” answered Arsha. “Got one in mind?”

“I’ve always wanted to build this particular ship!” cheered the astronaut. He then got busy using the factory and mechs to make the ship. “Spaceship! Spaceship!! SPACESHIP!!” called the astronaut. As the ship was being built, Guard and his teammates ran up to everyone.

“Need a hand?” asked Guard. He then spotted Megatron. “Prime, stand real still! I’ll get him!”

“He’s helping us get past the mechs!” yelped Optimus. “Don’t shoot him yet!”

“You DO know who that is, right?” asked Guard. “You know he’s committed a few atrocities, yes?”

“Your FACE committed a few atrocities!” hissed Optimus.

“...Wow, Prime, really?” remarked Megatron.

“Sadly, he’s still not the best at insulting his friends,” remarked Ultra Magnus.

“So sad,” sighed Megatron. He and his temporary allies then noticed the shadow that loomed over everyone and gazed upwards. “...No...not HIS ship!” Everyone turned their heads up and goggled. Optimus and Guard were grinning beneath their facial protection.

“A _Constitution_ -class starship!” cheered Optimus.

“Look at the registry!” called Richard. “NCC-1701! No A, B, C, or D!”

“She’s magnificent!” Optimus replied in a reverent whisper.

“Why Kirk’s _Enterprise_?!” protested Megatron.

“17 separate temporal violations,” muttered Sh’Kar. “The biggest file the Department of Temporal Affairs has in their records. A menace to both the Federation and the Klingon Empire.”

“Again, why that ship?” asked Megatron. He was then decked in the face by Optimus and rendered unconscious.

“ _Ark,_ are all the Master Builders clear?!” called Optimus.

“All Master Builders clear,” replied Prowl’s voice.

“Then we gotta get out of here!” declared Richard. “Teletraan, can you take control of the _Enterprise_?”

“Already hooked up,” answered Teletraan. “The _Enterprise_ will follow until Discornia takes control.”

“Discornia, I must ask one last time,” urged Guard, “are you ABSOLUTELY sure?”

“I am prepared to cover the retreat,” replied Discornia.

“It’s a suicide run,” warned Optimus.

“I am prepared,” insisted Discornia.

“Then we have nothing more to say,” sighed Guard. Just then, he gasped as it felt like the air was pushed out of his lungs. A Combatman had stabbed him in the back! The Combatman then yanked the knife out as Guard’s transformation was cancelled and he slumped to his knees as blood came down Richard’s back.

“ _VIRGINIA_!” shouted Batman as he applied pressure to the wound. “MEDICAL BEAM OUT DIRECTLY TO SICK BAY!” Everyone was transported and arrived on their respective ships. Emily just entered Sick Bay and assessed the situation in a second.

“GET HIM ON THAT TABLE! FACE DOWN!” she ordered. Batman did so and Emily got her surgical instruments while preparing the scanner. “Not good! It looks like whatever stabbed him hit his lung! I have to...what the? Batman, are YOU seeing this?”

“The wound healing almost instantaneously?” asked Batman.

“Now I wish you DIDN’T see it,” muttered Emily. “I would have been assured I was going crazy right then!”

“Ow,” groaned Richard. “Is the anesthesia wearing off now?”

“Richard...I don’t know how to tell you this,” gulped Emily, “...er, you know Wolverine and Deadpool’s healing factor?”

“...What about it?” asked Richard.

“I think you’ve got it,” replied Emily.

“...Are you SURE your medical degree came from an accredited university?” asked Richard.

“Your wound just closed itself,” supplied Batman.

“That’s impossible!” argued Richard. “I felt the knife hit my back!”

“And it pierced your lung,” Emily went on, “but the lung healed, the skin healed with no scar tissue, and I didn’t even use my scalpel. It healed itself in a matter of seconds.”

“But...how...?” muttered Richard.

“I’m gonna need to ask you to stay here so I can examine you,” directed Emily. “I wanna know how you survived that.”

“No arguments from me, Doc,” replied Richard. “I wanna know myself.”


	50. Chapter 50

Discornia was in the _Virginia_ ’s transporter room, ready to beam over to the _Enterprise_ replica. Her hand hovered over the controls when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned to see Sh’Kar standing in the doorway. “You are going, then?” she asked.

“Yes,” replied Discornia. “My child is now an adult and he is currently in a stable job on his own. He no longer needs me.”

“Then I look forward to meeting you in the afterlife,” bid Sh’Kar.

“Perhaps we shall meet in Sto-vo-kor,” mused Discornia as she set a time-delay on the transporter so she could beam over automatically.

“I would like that,” chuckled Sh’Kar. Discornia then moved to the transporter pad. Sh’Kar looked to see that it was a one-minute delay and decided it was more than enough time. “Tell me,” she called before Discornia stepped onto the pad, “is there anything you wish me to convey to Turretorg?” Confusion struck Discornia and she turned only to feel a hypospray inject something into her neck. Paralysis took hold and she crumpled to the floor. “When I reach the Halls of the Hallowed Dead,” declared Sh’Kar, “I shall find your beloved and remind him that his wife is a noble warrior and that she loves no other. Good bye, my friend. Live well in Turretorg’s name.” Sh’Kar then stepped onto the transporter pad. “Long live the Federation and the Klingon Empire!” Discornia was trying to make her limbs move before Sh’Kar could go. It was too late. Sh’Kar vanished into the transporter beam and she was carried over to the _Enterprise_ replica. She made her way to the bridge and took Sulu’s place at the helm.

* * *

“The _Enterprise_ is moving off,” Optimus reported to Richard over the main viewer.

“Then she’s not coming back,” sighed Richard. Mikhail then produced a bottle of Vodka. “...On the bridge?”

“If she succeeds, then you can drink to her courage,” replied Mikhail. “If she fails, you can still drink to her courage.”

“The _Enterprise_ is engaging the enemy pursuers,” called Arsha. “She’s fired a torpedo into their center. They’re scattering...no, now they’re regrouping. Both sides are firing on each other.”

* * *

“A _Constitution_ -class starship against us,” laughed Hiro. “How desperate are they?”

“The _Enterprise_ is suffering a warp core breach,” reported Megatron. “I detect only one life-sign.”

“Beam it over,” ordered Hiro. As the _Enterprise_ exploded, the life-sign was beamed over.

* * *

“...We’ve lost contact with the _Enterprise_ ,” sighed Optimus.

“As did we,” mumbled Arsha. Richard closed his eyes.

“May you find your husband and seek eternal bliss together,” Richard wished Discornia.

“I’m afraid I was prevented from making that journey,” replied Discornia’s voice. Everyone turned to see her step onto the bridge.

“Discornia?!” spluttered Richard. “But...then, who...Sh’Kar?!”

“She surprised me in the transporter room with a hypospray,” explained Discornia. “She believed I would honor Turretorg better by living a full life in his name.”

“Her sacrifice was NOT in vain,” declared Optimus. “The enemy fleet is still distracted, searching the wreckage for survivors! We’re too far ahead of them!”

“...The Leonidas maneuver,” sighed Richard.

“The what?” asked Arsha.

“A hero of our universe,” explained Mikhail. “He was the ruler of the Ancient Greek state of Sparta. He and 300 other Spartans covered their allies’ retreat as they held off their common enemy, the Persians.”

“Giving his life to protect his people,” realized Arsha.

* * *

“You’re the Klingon that was part of the fake foreign dignitaries that invaded this ship,” muttered Megatron. “Well, your sacrifice was made in vain. Order all ships to pursue and fire on the other ships.” Unfortunately, as the order was relayed, the rest of the fleet turned on each other and destroyed one another.

“...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!” shouted Hiro.

“ropwI'qoq lo'taHvIS, qar'a'?” (My sacrifice was in vain, you say?) asked Sh’Kar. “sulughbe'; reH vIjaH vIbejDI'-batlh-qor!” (You are wrong; I still go to Sto-Vo-Kor!) At that moment, Dr. Borg came in with her cybernetics fully repaired.

“Sorry it took so long,” she remarked. “The damage was extensive. Oh, by the way, DID WE JUST BLOW UP OUR OWN FLEET?!”

“The computer virus Batman programmed was given enough time!” laughed Sh’Kar. “My sacrifice was so that I could get it the few precious minutes it needed! Now, your fleet cannot pursue my friends or be enough of a match to them! Heghlu'DI' mobbe'lu'chugh QaQpu' Hegh wanI'!” (Death is an experience best shared!)

“Kill her and pursue the enemy!” shouted Hiro.

“Yes to killing her, no to pursuit,” declared Megatron as his holo-form ran her through with his sword.

“I give the orders around here!” shouted Hiro.

“Do you, now?” asked Megatron. Hiro then pulled out his termination implant device and pressed the button...but nothing happened. He tried again...and again and again and again, but still nothing.

“Get your implant tuned!” ordered Hiro.

“I’d love to,” snarked Megatron as his holo-form took the implant out of his vehicle mode’s front, “but there’s a tiny problem with it,” he then crushed the implant. “It’s broken!”

“As is mine, unfortunately,” mused Dr. Borg as she pulled the remains of her implant out of her pocket.

“What I say now,” declared Megatron, “I say as a member of the alliance! Hiro, your obsession with Megumi has cost us an easy victory over Caan, as per our original arrangement! You are no longer worthy of leading this alliance! _I_ am taking over!”

“HANRAN!” (MUTINY!) roared Hiro as he keyed in the transformation code on his phone. “HENSHIN!” He became Kamen Rider Rogue and changed his guns into shōtō mode, slashing at Megatron when he got close enough. Dr. Borg then made a magic dome form around the two combatants.

“None will interfere until a victor is decided,” she declared. Megatron blocked Rogue’s swords and shoved him back.

“I WILL TEAR YOU APART!” roared Rogue. “DAI SUPER CHARGE!” His armor bulked up, then flew off to reveal Kamen Rider Rift. He brought the Rift Breaker out and swung wildly. Megatron let himself get hit a few times and was knocked to the floor, panting, yet grinning.

“That’s the spirit!” he praised. “But, I was made a champion of the Pits of Kaon not only due to my savage might,” he then pulled out a red i.d. tag, “but also my CUNNING!” He then made Rift drop the Rift Breaker and inserted the i.d. tag into it before converting it to ranged mode.

“Final Attack!” it called.

“Megatron Rift Shot,” snarked Megatron as he pulled the trigger. A large energy blast hit Rift square in the chest and he landed on the floor, his transformation cancelling automatically and revealing how bloodied he was. Megatron tossed the weapon aside as it faded and grabbed Hiro’s face, hoisting him into the air and grinning. The Combatmen and Daleks stared, hoping Hiro would still defy Megatron.

“...All...hail...Megatron, leader of the alliance,” gasped Hiro.

“That’s what I thought you would say,” smirked Megatron. As Dr. Borg lowered the dome, Megatron released Hiro and let him tumble to the floor. “Get him healed up,” he barked at one of the Combatmen. “Helm, get us out of here. We’re going to my moon base.”

“I obey!” replied the Helmsman Dalek. Megatron then knelt by Sh’Kar’s body as Hiro was taken to Sick Bay. He opened her eyes, then unleashed a roar.

“...What was that about?” asked Dr. Borg.

“I warned the afterlife that a warrior was coming,” explained Megatron. “She fought us and still achieved her goal, even if she died in the process. She deserves to be honored.” He then got up. “Put the body in a torpedo and fire it out into the rift,” he ordered a Combatman.

* * *

“So THAT’S the answer!” declared Megumi as she finished the math problem she had trouble with before she was relieved of command. “Both sides are zero, meaning all real numbers are solutions!” She took a picture of her work, attached it to the assignment’s answer on the computer, and submitted it on the After Academy website. She felt a lot more at ease. “...I guess I DID need this,” she muttered to herself. Her door chimed. “Come in,” she bid. Liam came in.

“I just wanted to tell you that the _Ark_ , _Virginia_ , and _Endeavor_ are coming back,” he explained.

“All right!” cheered Megumi.

“You seem happier,” observed Liam.

“I needed a break from all this for a bit,” she replied. She headed to the Docking Ring door and greeted everyone. “How did it go?”

“Mission accomplished,” replied Richard. “The Master Builders are freed.”

“Thank goodness,” sighed Wyldstyle. “I was having flashbacks from Lord Business.”

“Did you guys use a different plan than the suicide run?” asked Megumi.

“A little stealth was needed,” reported Richard.

“Thank goodness,” sighed Megumi. “So everyone’s all right?” Richard, Optimus, and Arsha winced. “...What happened?” asked Megumi. Everyone searched for a way to explain it. “...Somebody say something!”

“Sh’Kar...didn’t make it back,” sighed Optimus.

“...What?” breathed Megumi.

“Originally,” explained Discornia, “I was going to use a ship the Master Builders would make to cover the retreat and buy everyone time to return to Vorton. It was certain death and I was prepared to give my life for my friends. Sh’Kar surprised me with a hypospray and took my place aboard a working replica of Kirk’s _Enterprise_. Through her sacrifice, we made it back.” Megumi was speechless.

“Sweetie?” asked Richard.

“Get me Starfleet and the Klingon High Council,” directed Megumi.

* * *

Megumi, Optimus, Richard, Discornia, Blackarachnia, Jazz, and Lukas explained the whole situation to the Federation’s President and the Chancellor of the Klingon High Council. “I’m sorry to report Sh’Kar’s passing,” sighed Megumi. “She was an excellent warrior and a good friend.”

“How?” asked the Federation President, an Andorian, as her antennae twitched in confusion. “How could one woman hold off an entire fleet with only a retired type of Starfleet vessel?”

“Does it matter?” asked the Klingon Chancellor. “She was a Dahar Master. She gave her life for a glorious and victorious cause. All other matters are irrelevant.”

“Chancellor, I trust you brought a bottle of bloodwine for this occasion?” asked Richard.

“A bottle?!” scoffed the Chancellor. “I’ve brought a barrel! 2207, her favorite vintage! I will not disgrace her name by using anything less!”

“Then I have only one thing to say,” declared the Federation President. “To Sh’Kar! A Starfleet Admiral and a Dahar Master! A noble warrior of both organizations!”

“To Sh’Kar!” replied the Chancellor.

“Sh’Kar!” everyone else cheered. Optimus then started singing.

“ _Mi' qul qar'a'_ (See the number of fires burning clearly,)

 _'ej Do' QI' la'_ ” (Good fortune for the mighty Commander!)

“ _QI' DO' Sum, qarI' Do' QI'la'_ ” (Great luck, I discipline my hails of fortune to you, Commander!) sang the Federation President. At that moment, everyone was singing.

“ _Sutem pa' rI' tlho'_ (Hail appreciation through your silence,)

 _mara' 'e' Sh’Kar_ (Our Commander Sh’Kar!)

_rI'qa'_ (Hail again!)

 _rI'qa'_ (Hail again!)

 _rI'qa'_ (Hail again!)

_DaSo' pa qareH_ (You always cloak it thereabouts,)

 _QI' ro'qa'_ (The Fist of the Commander's hits!)

 _ro' qa'_ (The Fist of the Commander!)

 _ro' qa'_ (The Fist of the Commander!)

 _ro' qa'_ ” (The Fist of the Commander!)

* * *

The ceremony had been over for a day when Optimus sat in his temporary quarters on Vorton. He had a bag of Energon munchies in his hand and was slowly eating the contents when someone cleared their throat. Optimus turned and looked around the room. “Down here,” directed a young voice. Optimus cast his optics down to see a boy, roughly nine years old, in a yellow jumpsuit with a cape and a mask. The suit had a white circle with a lightning bolt symbol on it.

“Bolt Boy, right?” asked Optimus. The boy nodded. “...Wait, you’re not...?”

“I’m supposed to fight you in the next round,” replied Bolt Boy.

“...Me?” quizzed Optimus. “I’m supposed to fight a human child?! I mean, I get that you have powers, but I’m a little iffy in fighting a child of my own species, much less a human!”

“I don’t wanna fight you either,” mumbled Bolt Boy, a little scared to admit why.

“Oh?” inquired Optimus. Bolt Boy nodded.

“If I zap you, you might fall on me and...well...squish me,” explained Bolt Boy.

“We’ve got to talk to the Chizarans,” declared Optimus.

“What can I say to make them change their minds?” asked Bolt Boy.

“I think, for this problem,” mused Optimus, “I should do the talking. Not that I doubt that your words won’t have weight, but they might consider my words a little more.” Bolt Boy scowled at hearing this. “I know, you want to say what you want, but, sadly, adults respect only an adult’s word at this moment.”

“Okay,” muttered Bolt Boy.

“Maybe you can tell me what your issues with this fight are, and I can tell them?” suggested Optimus.

“Okay,” replied Bolt Boy, feeling a little better that his feelings were being addressed.

* * *

Richard held Megumi in his arms as he usually did. She had gotten a better psych eval and had assumed command again. “This feels nice,” sighed Megumi.

“No arguments here,” replied Richard. “...Not that I wish to bring down the mood, but, how do you want to proceed with getting an explanation out of Mickey?”

“I don’t know,” answered Megumi. “I don’t feel like thinking about War, or Caan, or even Hiro right now. ...Why don’t we take it one day at a time and see what happens?”

“I’m not so sure as I like the uncertainty of that arrangement,” muttered Richard.

“One thing IS certain,” purred Megumi. “Last night was a lot more fun now that I feel less stressed.”

“Anything for my Queen,” replied Richard.

“Pardon,” called a voice. The two yelped and saw a brunette woman in a maid outfit. “I apologize,” bid the maid. “I was sent here to inform you that I will be your opponent in this round. Megumi Hishikawa, correct?”

“That’s me,” replied Megumi. “And you’re Elizabeth, the Maid of Justice. Do you have fight terms in mind, or shall I lay them down?”

“You lay them down, Madame,” replied Elizabeth.

“Your mistake,” chuckled Megumi. “We’re going to play the Oldest Game. One of us will set the meter and make the first move. We will then offer ourselves as various things, the first being capable of being killed by the other, and we continue until one of us loses their nerve, lacks imagination, is unable to shift into a defensive shape, or hesitates.”

“And our battlefield?” asked Elizabeth.

“You pick,” declared Megumi.

“My Master’s auditorium,” declared Elizabeth.

“Perfect,” praised Megumi. “Tell me, what do you plan to do with the Master Wand?”

“Oh, use it to help me clean the mansion, be there for my Master for eternity, get out of jams, the small stuff,” explained Elizabeth.

“The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides,” declared Rosadera’s voice. “Greterey, the toner-grey princess of Chizara and the family leader, will be judging. Tomorrow afternoon, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!”

“Farewell, Megumi!” called Elizabeth as she faded away.

“See you tomorrow!” replied Megumi.

* * *

“A pirate raid?!” yelped Arsha as she got the news on why Oak’s replacement never arrived in Glasna. “Why would pirates want to raid a shuttle?!”

“They believed,” explained Rokalla, “that the shuttle was carrying something of great value. When they discovered it was only carrying Denstra and her spouses, they simply held them as their hostages until we paid them 3,000 golds.”

“Did you?” asked Arsha.

“We were going to,” replied Rokalla, “but Denstra and her family had managed to join in on the pirate’s party and only suffered a hangover while the pirates are in cells on top of having a hangover.”

“They escaped by getting the pirates drunk?” quizzed Arsha.

“And they’re not going to attempt the journey to Glasna again,” continued Rokalla, “until your extradimensional affairs are completed.”

“I appreciate that,” replied Arsha.

“Well, all I can say now is Good Luck!” cheered Rokalla.

“Thank you, Admiral,” bid Arsha. “I’ll try to come home victorious. Arsha out.” As the call ended, a bunch of fruit then appeared. “Ah, Buncho, I presume,” greeted Arsha.

And You Must Be Arsha Royana. Arsha felt like she heard the words, but her ears somehow didn’t register that information. It was as if Buncho’s reply just teleported into her brain.

“Tell me, what do you intend to do with the Master Wand?” quizzed Arsha.

I Intend To Finally Bring My World To Order. The Veggie Army Is Too Strong And It Is Causing Chaos In The Salad Wars.

“Sorry to say, Ma’am, that I can’t let that happen,” declared Arsha. “That wand is too powerful for anyone to use. I know how to take care of you. I challenge you to a memory game. We will have to find thirty pairs of pictures hidden under cards. Whoever makes the least amount of mistakes is the winner.”

You Have Put Yourself At A Major Disadvantage. My Memory Surpasses Even The Chizarans. Where Will This Memory Game Be Held?

“My ship’s bridge,” replied Arsha.

Very Well, Arsha Royana.

“The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides,” declared Moradelia’s voice. “Graneutall, the neutral-grey princess of Chizara and the time leader, will be judging. Tomorrow afternoon, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!”

You Had Best Be Prepared To Lose. Buncho then vanished from Arsha’s room.

“I hope YOU’RE prepared as well,” Arsha warned.


	51. Chapter 51

Bolt Boy and Optimus got their answer from Rosadera herself, so they came together with their respective teams in a large storage Bolt Boy’s secret base to figure something out. Bolt Boy’s team consisted of his sister, Tornado Girl, his best friend, Quake Boy, Tornado Girl’s best friend, Sunray Girl, and their newest addition, Snowstorm Boy. All of them were roughly eight or nine years old. “Sorry about that,” called Moradelia as she reentered the room. “One of my sons called. Had to take it. What were we talking about again?”

“We’re just talking about how much trouble Bolt Boy and Optimus are in,” giggled Tornado Girl.

“We’re NOT in trouble!” hissed Optimus. “We just need you guys to help us figure a way out of this!”

“I’ve looked over the rules twice already,” replied Prowl. “There’s nothing in here.”

“Then help us find something to make the fight more fair for both of us!” snapped Bolt Boy.

“I don’t get it,” remarked Sunray Girl. “Why can’t you guys just say that the fight isn’t going to be fair for either of you?”

“We’ve tried that already,” replied Optimus. “Rosadera thinks we each still have a ‘reasonable chance’! I, personally, don’t know where she’s getting that, but the fight’s still going on, so here we are!”

“Rosadera thinks you two need to outthink one another to win,” explained Moradelia. “You know, use some strategy.”

“What strategy?!” argued Bolt Boy. “The only option we each have is giving up the match! Look at me, then at Optimus! He’s so big that if I zap him, he’ll crush me!”

“I know I’ve mentioned the rule about there being no allowance for forfeit while all competitors are decided,” muttered Moradelia.

“Maybe you should fly up and zap him in the chest and call it a day,” mused Quake Boy.

“That would kill him, though,” argued Sunray Girl, “and the Chizarans are against fighters even thinking about threatening to kill each other.”

“Well, there IS the Synthetic Energon Tails and I have been developing,” mused Perceptor. “If Optimus uses that, his endurance will be greater against electricity.”

“Or I could make a formula to expand your muscle mass, Bolt Boy,” offered Snowstorm Boy.

“NO!” shouted Optimus and Bolt Boy.

“Perceptor, aside from the fact that the effects aren’t permanent,” explained Optimus, “the last time I tried that Synth-En brew, I spent three weeks going through explosive Energon Waste Discharge!”

“And let’s not forget what prompted our parents to find out our secret identities after the disaster that was the Speed Formula!” hissed Bolt Boy.

“It worked though!” argued Snowstorm Boy.

“For an hour!” countered Bolt Boy.

“And that hour can be spent fighting!” insisted Snowstorm Boy. “What’s the big deal?!”

“The answer is NO!” declared Bolt Boy. At that moment, Megumi and Arsha came in via dimensional rift. Megumi was in her white and gold dress with her crown instead of her new blue rift dress and hairpiece.

“How are things going?” asked Megumi.

“Badly,” replied Optimus. He then did a double-take when he saw Megumi’s outfit. “Why are you wearing your old dress?”

“Verdutha wants a promotional pic of the three of us and insisted that I wear the dress she has in her files,” explained Megumi.

“Well, we can’t exactly do that,” grumbled Optimus, “until we get this settled!”

“Wait, Sir! Bolt Boy!” interjected Prowl. “I think I found something! Check Article 7 of the General Rules of Combat!” Moradelia then smacked her forehead in embarrassment.

“The Right of Substitution! I forgot!” she chided herself.

“Huh?” asked Bolt Boy.

“Competitors can offer a reasonable associate among their ranks as a substitute to fight in the original fighter’s place,” explained Moradelia. “Bolt Boy, you could have someone else fight Optimus for you or Optimus could have someone fight for him.”

“In other words, I might not need to get squished!” realized Bolt Boy.

“Exactly,” confirmed Moradelia. “But, you can only have one substitute per tournament. If you use this now, you can’t use it again for the rest of the tournament.”

“Don’t expect me to fight him!” hissed Tornado Girl.

“None of the human members of the Weather Squad are fighting him,” declared Bolt Boy.

“...You don’t mean...?” quizzed Sunray Girl.

“Er, I don’t wish to be nosy, but...” remarked Optimus.

“We’ve taken a few vehicles and made them into our own Transformers,” explained Bolt Boy. “Right now, we have the Weather Copter, the Time Van, and the Spy Jet. I think you’ll want to fight the Weather Copter in this fight. He’s the best fighter out of them.”

“I see no problem with this,” replied Optimus. “Let me see him.” Bolt Boy pressed a button and a robot roughly Optimus’ size with helicopter parts came into the room.

“What’s up?” asked the robot.

“Copter, this is Optimus Prime,” introduced Bolt Boy. “We both don’t want to fight each other because I might end up being flattened. So, if you want, you can fight him in my place.”

“This scrawny thing?!” protested the Weather Copter.

“...You’ve got a rude way of saying ‘Hello’,” remarked Optimus.

“I’ve only been in combat for a year and I bet I could mop the floor with this guy!” continued the Weather Copter.

“Doubtful,” hissed Optimus. “I’ve been fighting for five years and I’ve been training to be a Cyber-ninja and a wizard for 100!”

“A ninja and a wizard?!” laughed the Weather Copter. “How quaint! I suppose I can take care of him for you if you’re that scared of him, Bolt Boy.”

“I’m not scared of him!” protested Bolt Boy. “I just don’t want to be accidentally squashed if he lands on top of me!”

“Weather Copter, you have been asked to fill in for Bolt Boy in this bout,” interjected Moradelia. “Do you accept?”

“Yeah, sure,” replied the Weather Copter. “I can fly circles around him in both robot and vehicle mode.”

“Oh, can you?!” snarled Optimus. “Then I know how the fight’s gonna play out! You try to stay in the air and I’ll try and get you to hit the ground at least once! We’ll both use our arsenals and powers to accomplish our goal! No one else can help us and I need to bring you down within an hour!”

“Fine by me,” declared the Weather Copter. “We can fight in your universe. You CAN’T bring me down no matter where you are!”

“As the substitute agrees to the terms and has picked the battlefield,” declared Moradelia, “all that’s left is for all of the Princesses to approve the Right of Substitution. You shall have our decision within an hour, relative to your universe’s time-scale. Autobots, I shall return you all to Vorton. Once that’s done, I’ll bring Arsha, Megumi, and Optimus to Chizara for their photo op.” She, the Autobots, Megumi, and Arsha then vanished in purple light.

“Weather Copter, that was rude!” snapped Sunray Girl.

“The kid’s all talk and no action!” replied the Weather Copter. “I’m gonna win easily!”

“Don’t come crying to us,” hissed Bolt Boy, “if you lose!”

* * *

“A substitute?!” protested Rosadera. “Why would Bolt Boy want a substitute?!”

“From what I’ve seen,” explained Moradelia, “Bolt Boy’s a little worried that Optimus might flatten him if the kid scores a winning shot. The Weather Copter wants to fight Optimus in Bolt Boy’s place. Optimus has to make the Weather Copter hit the ground at least once within an hour while the Copter stays in the air. No one else can help them. I see no problem with this.”

“I have to side with Moradelia on this,” interjected Verdutha. “Bolt Boy may be powerful, but he’s a kid, for crying out loud!”

“I have to say, I’m not too wild about endangering a kid,” muttered Rojenthi.

“Besides, who DOESN’T love a good giant robot slug-fest?” asked Azuliterii. Rosadera sighed.

“I would prefer Optimus and Bolt Boy go outside their comfort zone in terms of combat,” she muttered, “but it seems I’m outvoted. ...Very well, the Weather Copter can fight in Bolt Boy’s place and the bout will proceed as outlined by the competitor and the substitute.”

“Excellent!” cheered Moradelia.

“I’ll tell Optimus once the photo-op is done!” declared Verdutha.

* * *

“All right, hand on the hip, Optimus,” directed Vioazira. “Now, Megumi, if you could raise your left arm as if your hand is resting on something, that’s it. Arsha, if you could hold your hands up as if you had just finished a dress twirl. Oh, lovely!”

“A classic pose,” praised Verdutha.

“All right, smile!” called Vioazira. The camera flashed a few times. “All right then! That’s all! Good work!”

“Thanks,” bid Optimus.

“I don’t get it,” remarked Megumi. “You guys used my Rift Dress before when showing the competitors of a fight, why not now?”

“Some of our people,” explained Verdutha, “wanted to see your old outfit. It’s a bit of nostalgia.”

“Ah,” realized Megumi.

“Er, I don’t wish to sound pushy,” interjected Optimus, “but, about the substitute...?”

“Ah, yes,” remembered Verdutha. She then cleared her throat and began the usual announcement with a bit of a twist. “The Substitute has been approved, the challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides. Grilcaldo, the warm-grey princess of Chizara and the fire leader, will be judging. Tomorrow evening, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!”

“Has Bolt Boy been told?” asked Arsha.

“Moradelia’s already told him,” replied Verdutha.

“All right!” cheered Optimus. “Then let’s do this!”

“Just a sec,” called Vioazira. She handed the three their copies of the photo with “3V2R” written in gold on the top-right corner.

“Now that’s just cool!” praised Arsha.

“I shall return you all to Vorton,” offered Vioazira.

“Thank you,” bid Megumi. Blue-violet light surrounded them and they returned to Vorton. Richard approached them as Vioazira left.

“How did it go?” he quizzed.

“It went well,” replied Megumi. “Optimus is fighting another giant shape-changing robot on Bolt Boy’s team instead of Bolt Boy himself.”

“And we got a pretty decent photo together,” continued Arsha. Megumi showed Richard her copy as Arsha and Optimus headed to their respective ships.

“I still don’t know why they wanted my old dress,” sighed Megumi. “I look better in that new dress, right?”

“Of course,” replied Richard. “But, you’re beautiful in whatever you wear.”

“Charmer,” chuckled Megumi.

“I’m just saying it as it is,” answered Richard.

“Still, I think I’m gonna change back to my current dress,” decided Megumi. She headed off to their room to change.

* * *

Rosadera sighed as she finalized the last bit of paperwork before the next fight. She was going to judge the fight between Queen Phury and an alien defense attorney called Mr. Drendar. They were going to stage a mock murder trial with Phury as the Prosecution and Drendar as the Defense. She had to be drilled in legal proceedings with Amavorte as her coach. As she sank into her chair, a time rift opened in front of her desk. The person that used it was Mirai Megumi! “Ah, Rosadera!” she called. “Good to see you again!”

“How did you get here?!” demanded Rosadera.

“I walked,” snarked Mirai Megumi. “In all seriousness, has War gained access yet?”

“No, thankfully,” replied Rosadera, “but she’s about to break through.”

“Tell Azuliterii to install this in your satellites,” directed Mirai Megumi as she handed a flash drive to her. “It will keep War busy and force her to turn her attention away from you.”

“That’s very kind of you,” bid Rosadera as she accepted the flash drive. Mirai Megumi then turned to leave, stopping only when she heard Rosadera clear her throat. She turned to see Rosadera keeping her hand outstretched.

“...What?” asked Mirai Megumi.

“I’m not an idiot,” replied Rosadera. “Chizarans can see straight through perception filters.”

“Ah,” remarked Mirai Megumi.

“You smell of a different form of immortality,” continued Rosadera. “Have you REALLY aged a day in your timeline?”

“...Not until all parties are brought together,” declared Mirai Megumi. “I promise you; I WILL explain myself soon, but not until present-day-me and her group, you Chizarans, War and her team, and Megatron and his alliance are all together.”

“...Very well,” sighed Rosadera as she lowered her hand. Mirai Megumi then summoned another time rift and left Rosadera alone.


	52. Chapter 52

Arsha was waiting on the _Endeavor_ ’s bridge after Oak had set up a six by ten area of cards on the floor. There were various spells preventing her from peeking, so it would stay fair, and they wouldn’t wear off until the round began. Just then, neutral-grey light flashed and formed Graneutall and Buncho. Arsha goggled at this. “Didn’t you...?” she asked.

“Judge your previous battle?” asked Graneutall. “No, that was Griforina, one of my other selves. All the Grey princesses were once one, but the original split herself into four identical princesses to handle the remaining elements. Thus, we’re the Grey Princess Quartet. We have a mental link with one another so we’re in constant contact. Now, with all that said, let’s begin!” A camera appeared and Graneutall turned towards it. “I am Graneutall, the neutral-grey princess of Chizara and the time leader! Representing L-1-V-1-N-G-5-4-L-4-D-5, we have crowd favorite, Buncho! Representing T-H-3-T-H-R-3-3-R-3-4-L-M-5, we have Arsha Royana with...well...I guess it can be called partial home-turf advantage, since this battlefield came from her home yet orbits Vorton.” She shrugged as she didn’t know what else to call it. “Anyway, this fight shall be a memory battle! The competitors must both find thirty pairs of pictures. Both must strive for the least amount of errors to move on to the next round. While one competitor makes their matches, the other must not look so they may not gain an unfair advantage. I have asked around and the crew has placed various spells to prevent Arsha from gaining the upper hand. The cards will also shuffle once all thirty pairs are found. Buncho, since you were the one challenged, you shall start. Are you ready?”

I Am Always Ready.

“Arsha Royana, are you ready?” asked Graneutall.

“Ready and waiting!” declared Arsha.

“Then, Arsha, if you could wear this, please,” directed Graneutall as she handed a blindfold to Arsha. Arsha accepted it and covered her eyes while tying it behind her head. “Buncho, you may begin!” Cards then started flipping on their own. First was a rose, then a cow, meaning it wasn’t a match. Then a rose and a camera, another misstep. Then a rose and a rose, thus taking the match out of the grid. This went on and on for three minutes until the pairs were identified as a rose, camera, pencil, tutu, chair, wand, tree, candle, shoe, paper, key, book, box, sword, paintbrush, cup, pot, fire, string, glasses, brick, mirror, clock, pants, shirt, belt, bed, pillow, book, and crystal. “It looks like Buncho’s got the number to beat,” breathed Graneutall. “She’s had 42 errors during her search. All right, let’s set things up for Arsha!” The cards started shuffling themselves again.

There’s No Shame In Giving Up.

“Not happening!” hissed Arsha.

Your Loss.

“The cards are all reshuffled!” announced Graneutall. “Arsha, you may remove your blindfold and begin!” Arsha took the blindfold off and first flipped a card with a chair on it. Her next card was a rose, so she had to flip them back over. She picked the chair card, then picked another card that was its pair! She tossed the pair over her shoulder, then picked the rose card again. She picked another card and it was the rose card’s pair, so away they went.

* * *

“Man, she got lucky!” breathed Optimus as he and the Autobots watched from the _Ark_.

“Is she...is she taking her time on this?” asked Prowl.

“She needs to make the right decisions,” replied Strongarm.

“Like the recent one? The pillow?” quizzed Jazz.

* * *

“What kind of luck potion did SHE drink?” asked Emily as she and Richard watched the bout onboard the _Virginia_ with the _Endeavor_ ’s bridge crew.

“Hopefully, none,” rumbled Oak. “Like love potions, they’re a controlled substance illegal to own or sell.”

“Why are love potions illegal?” inquired Richard.

“They’ve been used by criminals to commit rape one too many times,” explained Malak.

“Ah, your world’s version of a roofie,” muttered Emily.

“A what?” asked Malak.

“A rape drug,” continued Emily. “I can explain the whole history if you want.”

“I think the words ‘rape drug’ in that order,” replied Malak, “explain all that I need.”

“She just got two!” called Shalvey as Arsha flipped a card.

* * *

This Is Impossible! I Committed At Least Six Mistakes When I Got Five Pairs!

“You could surrender,” remarked Arsha as she flipped over the cup card.

Never! You’ll Make A Blunder Soon!

“We’ll see,” mused Arsha as she found the cup card’s pair. She picked the glasses card next, then picked the candle card, so they had to turn over again.

* * *

“Come on! Win this!” wished Optimus. After 30 seconds, Arsha found the tutu cards and set the pair aside.

* * *

Unbeknownst to our heroes, their enemies were watching as well. Dr. Borg had steepled her fingers as she observed the bout. “Intriguing,” she muttered. “She has now obtained 13 pairs. I must say, I underestimated her ability to actively recall something.” At that moment, Jansha and Tormo came in. “What can I do for you two?” asked Dr. Borg.

“Did you give Shockwave a sample of your blood?” inquired Tormo.

“I did,” replied Dr. Borg, “but I fail to see how that’s any of your concern.”

“Mother, I must advise against working with her a second longer!” urged Jansha.

“...You feel uneasy around her?” asked Dr. Borg.

“That’s putting it mildly,” muttered Tormo.

“Why?” quizzed Dr. Borg. “She wanted to understand Fae biology and already retrieved a blood sample from a Fairy and a Pixie. She just needed a Sprite’s blood to help her research. Like myself, she’s a woman dedicated to her work.”

“Mother, she’s not dedicated, she’s obsessed!” insisted Jansha as she pulled grabbed Dr. Borg’s lab coat and pulled her closer. “She’ll turn anything and everything into a lab rat for her experiments! Can’t you see all the red flags?! I have, and I promise, they’re as red as my eye!”

“Red flags?” inquired Dr. Borg.

“Oh, I don’t know!” hissed Tormo. “How about the fact that, when I jokingly suggested she set up a lab in the basement because our base didn’t have enough rooms, she instantly agreed?!”

“How about the fact that her holo-form doesn’t open doors?” supplied Jansha. “She just phases through them!”

“Where she wants to conduct science is her business,” dismissed Dr. Borg as she made Jansha release the lab coat. “Besides, Jansha, didn’t you use the state-changer to phase through the walls and creep out Tormo in your first few days with me?”

“That’s not the point!” snapped Jansha. “Under that logical façade is a madwoman! You won’t believe me now, but you’ll see! Just you wait!”

“Jansha, I know you’ve been online for two months,” sighed Dr. Borg, “but you’re acting like a child. Now, unless you have more to say, I need to study Arsha’s memory recall skills.” Dr. Borg turned back to the screen and observed that Arsha had 20 pairs now.

* * *

“20 pairs and only 13 errors so far,” announced Graneutall. “Buncho, you may have underestimated her.”

I Do Not Underestimate!

“Make that 14 errors now,” muttered Arsha as she turned over the sword and pot cards she had checked. She then tried the sword again and found its pair. “Now 21 pairs.”

This Is Impossible!

“Evidently not,” remarked Graneutall.

* * *

“Dang, Arsha’s tearing it up!” praised Richard.

“There goes another pair!” called Marshii.

“I need to really test her memory recall,” mused Ratchet.

“After Optimus and Megumi’s bouts,” declared Emily.

* * *

“That’s now 17 errors and 27 pairs,” announced Graneutall.

No! She Cannot Win This!

“28 pairs now,” observed Graneutall.

“Whoops, wrong one,” remarked Arsha as she flipped over a key and a shoe. She tried again and found the key’s pair! Once discarding that pair, she flipped over the shoe cards!

“That’s all the pairs!” cheered Graneutall. “Buncho made 42 errors while Arsha only made 18! This contest is over! The winner is Arsha Royana! Buncho, you will be returned home. Though you have suffered a defeat, know that it only brings as much dishonor as you feel necessary. Would you care for an interview with Blancalmarem and Nemengra?”

...Yes. I Have An Announcement To Make.

“Then I shall bring you to them!” declared Graneutall. “Arsha, I believe you need to celebrate with your friends and crew!” She and Buncho vanished in neutral-grey light and the _Endeavor_ ’s comms came to life. Arsha opened a channel and Oak appeared onscreen.

“Captain, the Saunders siblings and their spouses want to come aboard and congratulate you personally,” he explained.

“I’ll bring you all directly to the bridge,” declared Arsha. She chanted a spell and the _Endeavor_ ’s bridge crew arrived with Richard, Emily, Megumi, and Joshua.

“Congratulations, Arsha!” cheered Megumi. The two hugged as Arsha was congratulated on all sides.

“Your Highness, that was amazing!” praised Joshua. “My memory’s not that great, how do you manage it?”

“Lots of practice with memory games and puzzles,” explained Arsha once she and Megumi broke off the embrace. “Got me a spot on the Dean’s List at Realmfleet Academy. Granted, there ARE four above me with better memory skills than me, but it looks like I didn’t need to be them today.”

“Best answer in all of creation,” rumbled Oak.

* * *

Blancalmarem and Nemengra were broadcasting their end-of-round interview as usual. “I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader,” began Blancalmarem.

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader,” finished Nemengra.

“And we’re here with another interview with Crowd-Favorite, Buncho!” cheered Blancalmarem.

“However, this interview,” winced Nemengra, “will reveal rather sad news.”

“It caught us by surprise when we found out about it,” continued Blancalmarem.

“Watch it with us and understand what we’re talking about,” offered Nemengra. The giant screen behind them displayed Buncho’s interview.

“It’s not often you’re challenged to a memory battle,” recalled Blancalmarem. “What made you so sure you were going to win?”

My People Are Recorded To Have The Best Memory Recall Abilities In The Multiverse. It Was An Easy Win On The Surface.

“If you picked the fight, what would you have done?” asked Nemengra.

Most Likely, I Would Have Picked A Levitation Battle. See Who Can Lift The Heaviest Things Without Their Bodies, Just Their Abilities.

“Do you think Arsha could have won that fight?” quizzed Blancalmarem.

The Chance Of Her Winning Would Be There. Her Magical Abilities Were Told In Great Detail In Her Dossier.

“Any advice to future participants?” asked Nemengra.

Never Underestimate Your Opponents. It Cheats You Of Victory. I Pray The Other Participants, Both New And Old, Will Heed The Advice Of One Who Is No Longer Accepting Invitations To The 3V2R.

“Wait, no longer accepting?!” yelped Blancalmarem. “You’re retiring?!”

I’ve Made Up My Mind. It’s For The Best.

“Buncho, I get that victory during your rounds was sweeter when you celebrated with your husband, Pila,” urged Nemengra, “but I’m sure he’d want you to continue doing this!”

The Last Few Times I Participated When My Husband Died Were Not The Same. No One Else In My Home Universe Believes The Prizes Are Worth Victory In The Salad Wars. It’s Time For Me To Move On.

“And do what?” asked Blancalmarem.

My Faction Needs More Techies. I Have The Skills. I’ll Serve My Faction That Way. Perhaps It Will Bring A Swift End To The War.

“Considering that the war is 75% tech battles,” remarked Nemengra, “I doubt it. Besides, what about what you taught your son, Bolo?”

Bolo Prefers To Fight On The Battlefield. He’s Happier With His Unit Than He Was With Me Or Pila.

“...Well, participation IS voluntary,” sighed Blancalmarem. “I wish you good luck in your future projects.”

“But, if you want to come back,” offered Nemengra, “we’ll be more than happy to put you back on the roster.”

I Appreciate That. Thank You For Giving Me These Opportunities To Show My Skills. Buncho then floated off of her chair and left. The screen went dark and Blancalmarem and Nemengra turned back to their audience.

“We know that Buncho is a crowd favorite,” began Blancalmarem, “but we must ask that her decision be respected.”

“We can only hope she comes back,” finished Nemengra, “but we must wish her good luck for the future.”


	53. Chapter 53

Optimus waited by the Gateway for his match to begin. He drummed his fingers on his arm as he tapped his foot impatiently. A flash of warm-grey light appeared and it formed Grilcaldo. “The Weather Copter is ready,” she began. “Are you?”

“More than ready,” declared Optimus. They teleported to the mountainside behind the Autobot base. The Weather Copter was waiting in vehicle mode and Optimus noticed that there was a face on the front. “What, is Bolt Boy a fan of _Thomas and Friends_?” asked Optimus.

“Yes, why?” growled the Weather Copter.

“No reason!” yelped Optimus as he held his hands up in a “don’t kill me” fashion. Grilcaldo touched up her makeup and adjusted her hairpiece just as the camera appeared. When she was confident she was presentable enough, she turned to the camera.

“I am Grilcaldo,” she began, “the warm-grey princess of Chizara and the fire leader! Representing T-R-4-N-5-F-0-R-M-3-R-5-M-0-8-1-4-N-C-H-R-0-N-1-C-L-3-5, we have Optimus Prime with home-turf advantage! Representing W-3-4-T-H-3-R-5-Q-U-4-D, we have Bolt Boy’s substitute, the Weather Copter! This bout will be a test of skill! The Weather Copter must remain in vehicle mode and stay in the air for an hour. During that time, Optimus must bring it down. Both are using the full extent of their abilities and arsenals to try and achieve their respective goals. No one else may interfere and if the Weather Copter wins for Bolt Boy, then Bolt Boy may not use the Right of Substitution again. Weather Copter, are you ready?”

“Bring it!” challenged the Weather Copter as he prepared his helicopter blades.

“Optimus Prime, are you ready?” asked Grilcaldo.

“I was constructed ready!” replied Optimus.

“The bout begins when the Weather Copter takes to the air!” declared Grilcaldo. The Weather Copter wasted no time in becoming airborne. Once it was high enough, it unleashed its gatling guns on Optimus. Optimus took cover behind a good-sized rock and fired at the Weather Copter’s rotor. The Copter dodged and continued firing.

* * *

“Oh boy, the Copter knew he’d aim there!” groaned Prowl.

“Something don’t sit right about it,” muttered Jazz.

“Meaning, Sir?” asked Prowl.

“Well, the Copter is clearly on our level of life,” explained Jazz, “but...I don’t know, something about that kind of life being man-made instead of the natural way like you and I...it rubs me the wrong way.”

“It’s been rubbing the other bots the wrong way too, Sir,” replied Prowl.

“Look at the Copter,” muttered Jazz. “It’s a wild card, more so than Optimus. There’s a good chance he’ll lose.” Prowl snorted. “A war wound acting up or was that a snort of genuine disbelief?” quizzed Jazz.

“Jazz, I may not have known Optimus as long as you have,” declared Prowl, “but I’ve learned that his wild-card attitude is a front for someone who plans on the fly.”

“What makes you so sure of that?” asked Jazz.

“I’ve been observing his behavior for the past five years,” explained Prowl. “I can observe 800 moving objects and compute their direction of travel in 0.5 seconds. All reliable indicators tell me that Optimus will win in at least 30 minutes.”

“...Care to make it interesting?” offered Jazz.

“I don’t make a habit of betting when my superiors are involved,” replied Prowl dryly.

“Too afraid of us?” taunted Jazz. That did it.

“How much Shanix do you want to wager?” asked Prowl.

“Not Shanix,” replied Jazz. “If Optimus is even a second over half an hour, you’re gonna be Club Dancitron’s Bouncer for a week.”

“All right,” agreed Prowl. “But, if he manages it in 30 minutes or less, you’re gonna be on patrol with me for a week and be called a rookie.”

“Done!” declared Jazz. They shook on it, then turned their attention back to the bout.

* * *

“Man, the Weather Copter ain’t letting up!” muttered Richard as he and Megumi snuggled on the couch in their living room.

“Is it really all of the weather, or just the extremes?” quizzed Megumi.

“It IS leaning on more of the extreme side,” agreed Richard. “Wait, where’s...was that a...a smoke bomb?! Did Optimus just ninja-vanish on the Copter?!”

“Well, his dossier DID say he’s part of the Cyber-Ninja Corps on Cybertron,” recalled Megumi.

“A ninja?! Good God, what next?!” ranted Richard. “Ninja! Wizard! Youngest Prime! Talks to the original 13! Good at video games! Every Autobot loves him! How Mary-Sue can a guy be?!”

“Says the guy with a healing factor and powers of every fictional character out there,” muttered Megumi.

“You’re one to talk, Mrs. Cyborg Tiger Lady!” argued Richard.

“Are you calling me a Mary-Sue?!” snapped Megumi. “I warn you; this means war!”

“Bring it!” challenged Richard as he grabbed a cushion from the couch. Megumi grabbed another and the feathers started flying as they hit each other repeatedly. This lasted a good few minutes while Optimus’ fight still went on. They soon panted as they ran out of energy. The war-like frowns soon softened, then turned into smiles as they laughed at how ridiculous they were being. “What were we fighting about, again?” laughed Richard.

“Your guess is as good as mine!” giggled Megumi as they both sat back down on the couch. They returned their attention to the bout and saw that the Weather Copter had a nasty look on its face. “Oh no,” gasped Megumi, “it’s got something up its sleeves!”

* * *

The Weather Copter activated a smaller pair of rotary running in the opposite direction and drawing in warm air while the primary blades drew in cool air. Once the Copter was satisfied it got a decent mix of warm and cool air, both blade pairs spun in the same direction, causing the air mix to form into a very violent tornado! Optimus quickly flattened himself on the ground as the winds tossed chunks of the ground into the air. “Try and bring me down now, scrap-pile!” laughed the Copter.

“...Idiot,” Optimus muttered to himself. “I just came up with a few plans to do so.” He then stood up and let himself be caught in the gusts!

* * *

“WHAT’S HE DOING?!” shouted Bolt Boy as he and the Weather Squad watched the fight at their base.

“Not even I make tornadoes that big!” called Tornado Girl. Snowstorm Boy activated the communicator.

“Weather Copter, stop!” he ordered. “That’s too big! You’ll bring down the mountain! ...Weather Copter, come in!”

“Your attempts at interference,” called Gricaldo’s voice, “while understandable, won’t succeed.”

“The government won’t let us make tornadoes that big!” argued Bolt Boy. “They cause too much damage! Make it stop, please!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” replied Grilcaldo. “That would be interference. If it turns out that the Copter did too much damage, then my fellow princesses and I will fix the damage. Besides, it looks like it won’t save the Weather Copter in the long run.”

* * *

Optimus was in a level position as he rode the tornado’s air currents, keeping his optics trained on the Copter. Unfortunately, there was too much debris for him to get a clean shot with his gun. “Come on!” groaned Optimus. Just then, he noticed something forming in the Copter’s gatling guns. “...That’ll work,” mused Optimus. The Copter then fired lightning from the guns and Optimus pointed directly at the bolt, then quickly traced a path going from his fingers to the shoulder, to the fuel pump, to the other shoulder, then to the other fingers, and channeled the lightning down that path, redirecting it at the Copter’s blades. The blades stopped moving and the tornado dissipated. Optimus activated his flight jets and dove towards the falling Weather Copter as it bounced down the mountain before skidding at the mountain’s base. Optimus blocked the skidding Copter before it hit the Autobot base, just barely touching it. Once it was confirmed no one was moving, Optimus released his breath then went to the Weather Copter’s front to see that it had a blank expression on its face and was battered from the landing. Warm-grey light then brought Grilcaldo and the Weather Squad to the battlefield and Snowstorm Boy inserted a device into the side of the Copter to get a reading.

“It’s all right,” he sighed happily. “Its programming is in a protective state until it’s fixed. ...Wait, what’s this?”

“What’s what?” asked Optimus.

“...Bolt Boy, I think the Copter’s behavior can be explained,” reported Snowstorm Boy.

“How?” quizzed Bolt Boy.

“It’s got a computer virus that’s made it ruder than it allows itself to be,” explained Snowstorm Boy, “and I just discovered who programmed it. It’s a certain former 2nd grade teacher.”

“...You don’t mean...?” asked Sunray Girl.

“OUR former 2nd grade teacher?” finished Tornado Girl.

“Oh yes, I do mean OUR former 2nd grade teacher!” confirmed Snowstorm Boy.

“Well then,” hissed Bolt Boy, “while the Copter’s being repaired and that virus is being deleted, I think we’ll pay Mrs. Technica a little visit!” He punched his hand and generated a small bit of lightning.

“In the meantime, this DOES satisfy the terms for the bout,” interjected Grilcaldo. “This contest is over! The winner is Optimus Prime! Bolt Boy, you and your friends will be returned home. Though you have suffered a defeat, know that it only brings as much dishonor as you feel necessary. Would you care for an interview with Blancalmarem and Nemengra?”

“No, thank you,” replied Bolt Boy. “I have business to take care of.”

“Then there’s one last thing we need to do before you are returned home,” declared Grilcaldo. She indicated the mountainside and the base. Both were ruined!

“MY HOME!” shouted Optimus. Just then, all of the princesses, from the capital P ones to the lowercase p ones, arrived and snapped their fingers. The damage then healed itself and the mountainside and base were like new.

“Congratulations on your victory, Optimus Prime,” bid Rosadera before everyone left him. A rift then opened and Megumi, Richard, Arsha, and the Autobots came through it.

“Well done, Sir!” praised Prowl. He then snapped his fingers as if he remembered something. “Jazz, 27 minutes and 3 seconds.” Jazz then groaned. “Better have your holo-form in acceptable police gear!” laughed Prowl.

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?” asked Optimus.

“Jazz bet that it would take you more than half an hour to win the fight,” explained Prowl.

“I lost,” muttered Jazz.

“...You bet against me?!” realized Optimus. “My best friend and you bet against me!” He then pouted comedically.

“Come on! You have to admit, that Copter was giving you a hard time!” protested Jazz.

“Sir, a bit of advice,” remarked Prowl, “leave the odds to those that calculate them daily.”

“All right,” grumbled Jazz.

“Optimus, quick question,” called Richard, “did you get that lightning channeling thing from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_?”

“Well, the movements, yes,” replied Optimus. “I’ve been learning how to do that near the end of my wizard training. Even then, generating lightning spells is not something us Cybertronian mages do often. I think you can guess whhYY!” Optimus sparked as he finished. He sparked more and more until he transformed. “I couldn’t have been in robot mode THAT long!” he protested as his holo-form appeared.

“It’s been more than half-an-hour now, Sir,” reported Prowl. At that moment, Sonic arrived, looking a little worried.

“Hey, did anyone see Eggbreath around here?” he asked.

“...No, can’t say as I have,” replied Megumi.

“I haven’t heard a peep out of him,” remarked Arsha.

“Wait, didn’t X-PO say Eggman’s working for Caan?” asked Richard.

“He did,” replied Megumi.

“From what I could ascertain when we were freeing the Master Builders,” recalled Optimus, “Eggman was discovered and Caan saved his bacon.”

“So he WAS telling the truth a while ago,” muttered Megumi. “That doesn’t put me at ease.”

“Rook takes Bishop at Queen’s Bishop 6,” mumbled Arsha.

“Pardon?” asked Megumi.

“...I think the enemy moved its piece in our combined game,” replied Arsha.

“So the white opponent of your board,” guessed Optimus, “moved their Rook to Queen’s Bishop 3 as well.”

“Mine too,” remarked Megumi. “I’d like to know my opponent before the game ends!”

* * *

“The Quarterfinals need only one more bout before we can make our move,” mused Caan as most everyone gathered at the late Van Statten’s Vault.

“I wish they’d hurry it up!” muttered Mickey. “I’m dying from staying separate from my friends!”

“Your vitals are uninterrupted, I assure you,” dismissed Caan.

“Just a minute,” called Eggman. “Where’s Metaltron?” Caan raised his unibrow as he noticed Metaltron’s absence.

“I DID order everyone here, right?” he quizzed. He then gasped in pain and clutched his head as the future changed. As he panted, Mickey and Eggman had come near him to help him. “...That little...!” snarled Caan. “Metaltron’s leaving us!” He grabbed his Dal Driver and charged after Metaltron. He found her near the entrance. “I can’t exactly say I’m pleased with you leaving us!” he called. Metaltron turned to reveal her now blue face with yellow eyes and sheet-white hair.

“Your pleasure does NOT concern me,” she dismissed.

“Metaltron?” quizzed Caan. “What did you...of course. You altered your genetics.”

“I won’t be a Dalek again,” she explained, “but I refuse to even LOOK human! Besides, I actually like this form more than my original, if you can believe it. I can see into the ultraviolet spectrum, my skin is now resistant to even gamma radiation, my reflexes are boosted to three times that of the average human, my mental capacity is four times that of a Scientist Dalek, and my immune system can kill viruses and harmful bacteria in an instant.”

“You would sacrifice your chance of being pure just for something your casing can do?!” roared Caan.

“The Doctor’s right, purity is overrated,” remarked Metaltron. She then made a face of disgust. “Never thought I’d agree with the Oncoming Storm.”

“I’ll have you exterminated for this!” shouted Caan as he equipped his belt.

“DAL DRIVER!” it announced. He then took out the Pure Dalek Can, rotated the top, and flipped the eyestalk before inserting it into the belt. “PURE DALEK!” He then rotated the crank and piping formed the two halves of his suit. “ARE YOU READY?!”

“Henshin!” called Caan.

“THE UNSTOPPABLE KILLER! PURE DALEK! EXTERMINATE!” called the belt as the suit halves slammed onto him and joined together.

“I’m not going to use a knock-off belt like yours,” chuckled Metaltron darkly. She pulled out a new belt with a single, bulky slot for the gimmick. She then pulled out another device that looked like two halves of an image opened like a set of double doors. She inserted it into the belt and the belt spoke.

“Armor On!” it declared. She then placed her hands on opposite sides of the slot as it played techno music.

“Henshin!” she called. She pulled little levers on each side of the belt buckle and the device in the slot swung closed to reveal the image of a Dalek’s head.

“Base Armor!” it announced as Dalek-like armor teleported itself onto her.

“Kamen Rider Ex,” she proclaimed once the sequence finished. “You may kneel to your mistress.”

“Kamen Rider Dal!” announced Caan. “You will be exterminated!” The two then clashed.


	54. Chapter 54

“So, wait, Elizabeth’s a Martian?” quizzed Richard as he, POmega, and Megumi waited for her ride to Elizabeth’s battlefield.

“Yep,” replied Megumi. “Apparently Martians look like us, just with various shades of rusty skin tones and living underground.”

“But a multiversal constant of Mars,” interjected POmega, “is that Mars’ gravity is 38% of Earth’s. How is she still doing maid duties as well as a human?”

“Apparently, Martians have a secret training program that simulates gravity and the final test is surviving one of Jupiter’s weeks ON Jupiter,” explained Megumi.

“That’s a gas giant, though!” protested Richard. “No solid ground at all!”

“Well, there IS a Martian base hovering within Jupiter’s clouds,” recalled Megumi. “Enough gravity control for keeping the base intact, but Martians still feel the effects of Jupiter’s gravity. Once they pass that, they’re considered adults.”

“What’s the idea, though?” quizzed POmega.

“It’s to prove they’re the strongest in, at least, the solar system,” explained a voice. Everyone whirled around in surprise to see Greterey standing behind them. “They know they can’t be the strongest in the universe, but they want to be able to defend their solar system.”

“Do you guys HAVE to surprise us like that?!” snapped Richard.

“No,” replied Greterey, “we just want to keep our contestants on their toes. Speaking of which, Megumi, your opponent is ready.”

“Let’s go, then!” declared Megumi. She and Greterey vanished in toner-grey light.

“Calling all inhabitants of Vorton,” POmega called over the comms, “Megumi’s bout is beginning.”

* * *

Megumi and Greterey arrived on a rather opulent stage. Elizabeth and her employer had just finished with all sound checks. “Ah, there you are!” cheered Elizabeth. “We’re ready to host our bout. Please, take your place on stage.” She gestures towards one of the microphones on the stage. Megumi stood behind one and grinned, planning out her method of attack. Elizabeth and her employer spoke with each other before kissing and parting so Elizabeth could take her place. A camera appeared and Greterey spoke.

“I am Greterey,” she announced, “the toner-grey princess of Chizara and the family leader! Representing her new home of 8-3-Y-0-N-D-C-1-T-Y and a permanent student of the multiverse’s leading educational institute, After Academy, we have Megumi Hishikawa! Representing M-4-R-T-1-4-N-M-4-1-D, we have Eli-zalem-barulee-thantii, Elizabeth, with home turf advantage! This fight will be determined by the Oldest Game.”

* * *

When Death heard that on her office computer, she spat out her drink. “WHAT?!” she shouted.

“For those of you unfamiliar with the Oldest Game, the rules are simple,” continued Greterey. Death heard enough. She grabbed her scythe and made a portal to Elizabeth’s home universe.

* * *

“One of the challengers will set the meter and offer itself as a certain creature or object and the opponent must counter with a creature or object that can destroy the previous one,” continued Greterey. “Then the first one must assume another shape to destroy the previous and so on and so forth. Both will continue until one loses nerve, suffers a lack of imagination, is unable to shift into a defensive shape, or hesitates. Usually, there are...” Greterey was interrupted by a scythe flying near her and embedding itself in the wall behind her. She ran her eyes along the scythe’s shaft as it wobbled from the impact. The ladies on stage turned to the audience seats to see Death in her classic appearance, a skeleton in black robes and a hood.

“The bout must change!” demanded Death.

“Death, what are you doing?!” hissed Megumi.

“Megumi, I know you know about what happens to the loser of the Oldest Game,” whispered Death. “You wrote a 10-page paper on the subject! I recall giving you a 97! The only reason it wasn’t a full 100 was because of some grammar issues! You know as well as I do what happens to the loser! Give us a summary of what happens!” Megumi sighed before she began.

“Under normal circumstances...” she started.

“Ah!” interjected Death as she raised a finger as if to indicate that the phrase Megumi chose wasn’t the correct one.

“...Under normal circumstances,” insisted Megumi, “the loser would suffer divine wrath.”

“But, these AREN’T normal circumstances,” supplied Elizabeth. “If things were different, I would invoke this game in my last round.”

“Why?!” protested Death. “You can’t make your opponent suffer like that! The Chizarans shouldn’t allow it!”

“Article 5, subsection 7 of invoking fight terms,” replied Megumi.

“...What?” asked Death.

“Article 5, subsection 7 of the invocation of fight terms for only the 590,492nd 3V2R,” began Greterey as she pulled the scythe out of the wall and repaired the damage, “if the competitor wishes to invoke the Oldest Game, they must first secure permission from the five Chizaran Princesses. Once permission is granted, the Chizaran Princesses will ensure that all proper precautions are taken so the loser does not suffer divine wrath. Once precautions are in place, the Chizaran Princesses must then inform all other princesses that an invocation of the Oldest Game is to be expected. Once it is invoked, it cannot be used again for the next 7,000 3V2R’s. Since Megumi was the one who challenged Elizabeth to the Oldest Game, if she wins, Elizabeth must plan out new fight terms for her opponent. I assure you, the only thing the loser of these ladies will suffer is as much dishonor as she feels defeat is necessary. Now, if you don’t mind,” she then threw the scythe to Death who caught it by the blade, “we have a bout to begin.”

“Megumi, when this round is over,” hissed Death, “you and I will have a nice, long talk about taking unnecessary risks!” She vanished in black smoke. Greterey released a sigh.

“With all that addressed,” she declared, “Megumi Hishikawa, are you ready?”

“Ready and waiting,” replied Megumi.

“Elizabeth, are you ready?” asked Greterey.

“Klatun paka tal!” (Readiness becomes me!) answered Elizabeth.

“Then it’s time to determine who sets the meter!” proclaimed Greterey as she pulled out a coin of white and black. “Megumi, as you set the terms, you will call.”

“Black,” called Megumi. The coin was tossed and Greterey checked it once it was on her hand.

“...Hard luck,” she answered. “Elizabeth, you may start!”

“I am a rat,” began Elizabeth, “food consuming, disease spreading.”

“I am a cat,” countered Megumi, “rat killing, claw laden.”

“I am a car,” offered Elizabeth, “metal constructed, cat crushing.”

“I am a drunk driver,” deflected Megumi, “brain-addled, car totaling.”

“I am a drunk’s alcohol,” countered Elizabeth, “liver destroying, home wrecking.”

“I am a rehab nurse,” replied Megumi, “human restoring, all life caring.”

“I am a snake,” answered Elizabeth, “nurse biting, poison toothed.”

“I am a honey badger,” invoked Megumi, “poison resistant, snake shredding.”

* * *

“She just wanted to do a ‘Honey Badger Don’t Care’ joke!” protested Optimus as he and the Autobots watched from the base.

“It seemed to buy her time,” remarked Strongarm.

* * *

“I am a hunter,” offered Elizabeth, “pelt taking, gun firing.”

“I am a scorpion,” countered Megumi, “poison-tailed, hunter stinging.”

“I am a tarantula,” supplied Elizabeth, “eight-legged, scorpion dissolving.”

“I am a tarantula hawk wasp,” deflected Megumi, “tarantula stinging, tarantula flesh eating egg laying.”

“I am a roadrunner,” countered Elizabeth, “wasp consuming, fleet footed.” Megumi saw how her opponent played, drawing on her Martian culture to overpower what Megumi could conjure as long as she stayed on the offensive.

“I am a desert,” she played, “arid land, water scarce.”

“I am an ocean,” countered Elizabeth, “land eroding, over time desert destroying.”

“I am a solar system,” deflected Megumi, “planet dancing, sun orbiting.”

“I am a galaxy,” declared Elizabeth, “chaos ridden, war laden.”

“I am life,” invoked Megumi, “challenge overcoming, all things striving.”

“I am...I am...er, I am...I am the loser here,” muttered Elizabeth. “That was good.”

“This contest is over!” called Greterey. “The winner is Megumi Hishikawa! Megumi, you will be returned home. Elizabeth, though you have suffered a defeat, know that it only brings as much dishonor as you feel necessary. Would you care for an interview with Blancalmarem and Nemengra?”

“I think I would,” replied Elizabeth.

“Then I will take you to them once Megumi is returned,” declared Greterey. She then brought the combatants to their destinations in a flash of toner-grey light. Megumi was back on Vorton and congratulated on all sides. While that was going on, Megumi noticed Death with her arms folded.

“Er, excuse me,” Megumi bid the group as she made her way through the group. Death led Megumi away from the group and into a conference room.

“...I never took you to have Deadpool levels of recklessness,” muttered Death.

“I hardly think taking precautions with the Chizarans count as any form of recklessness,” argued Megumi.

“The last time the Oldest Game was invoked,” hissed Death, “my brother, Morpheus, had to challenge a demon from Hell to get his helmet back. If he lost, he would have been Hell’s plaything!”

“And the Chizarans prevented such an outcome!” urged Megumi.

“You can’t rely on them for everything!” shouted Death. “We couldn’t when Vortech was hunting the Foundation Elements. That’s one of their limits to their power.”

“...What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Megumi.

“Even immortals on the levels of gods,” explained Death, “have limits. Why do you think the 3V2R rarely lets the Oldest Game be played in a bout?” Megumi had no answer. “Because,” explained Death, “they need to combine themselves into an all-powerful woman and their combined form is taxing on their energy. What on Earth would have possessed you to even consider such a game?”

“Let’s just say,” replied Megumi, “it came to me in a dream.” Death thought about what Megumi said, then came to only one conclusion.

“...I am going to KILL the Sandman for that!” she snarled. Just then, the comms came on.

“Death, I apologize for interrupting what you’re saying to Megumi,” called Richard’s voice, “but Scorpainia’s intelligence network just reported news that she felt we ALL need to hear. War’s planning something against Optimus’ home. Scorpainia wants to give the details in person.”

“Invasion!” Megumi and Death guessed aloud.

“We’re on our way!” Megumi replied to Richard. “Call everyone! Tell them to meet in the Gateway Room!”

“Just for the record,” remarked Death, “since I know Morpheus duped you, I can at least raise your common sense grade to a C.”

“I deserve it,” replied Megumi as they headed to the Gateway Room. As everyone gathered, Scorpainia, her husband, King Emperor Eelinape, and Discornia were already there. “King Emperor Eelinape!” greeted Megumi as she bowed. “I wasn’t expecting you, my friend!”

“I wish the circumstances of my visit were more pleasant,” sighed Eelinape. “I see your Autobot friends are among us.”

“What’s going on?” asked Optimus.

“Our intelligence network,” explained Scorpainia, “reports that War’s fleet is gaining aid from ZAIA Enterprise. She’s enlisted the Japan Branch’s CEO, Gai Amatsu, and is using his technology.”

“Er, ZAIA Enterprise is...?” quizzed Megumi.

“A technology conglomerate from my home,” replied Hongo.

“Hiden Intelligence’s rival,” supplied Hiroki. “Gai Amatsu’s a Kamen Rider called Thouser and is currently trying for a Take-Over Bid for Hiden Intelligence.”

“So what does a Kamen Rider have to do with War?” asked Megumi.

“War believes,” explained Eelinape, “that Caan has recruited Hiro, Megatron, and Dr. Borg to his cause and has located their hideout at the Decepticons’ Moon Base.”

“She intends to install a universal overseer to try and find Caan,” supplied Scorpainia.

“Wait a minute, she’s planning to take over my home?!” realized Optimus. “All to confirm some conspiracy theory?!”

“There’s more news,” continued Scorpainia. “The Autobot, Skyfall, and the Decepticon, Quake Hammer, are aiding her.”

“...She’s no Autobot!” hissed Optimus, angry at Skyfall’s treason.

“Rusty, get me War!” ordered Megumi. “Tell her I demand to talk to her immediately!”

* * *

Blancalmarem and Nemengra started their broadcast once again. “I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader,” began Blancalmarem.

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader,” finished Nemengra.

“In the previous bout, audiences were honored,” continued Blancalmarem, “to see a Martian warrior compete for the first time!”

“In this particular universe,” supplied Nemengra, “the Martians had called themselves the Zocanans and their planet Eksorna.”

“When they heard about the origins of what the humans of Earth called them,” Blancalmarem went on, “they decided to adopt the Martian name and became a valuable ally to the humans in the Earth/Venus war.”

“This particular Martian, going under the human name of Elizabeth,” continued Nemengra, “works as a maid for Mr. Noah Prometheus, the President and CEO of Solardyne Tech, the solar system’s biggest tech company.”

“Mr. Prometheus and Elizabeth have long been infatuated with each other,” revealed Blancalmarem, “and allowed their relationship to enter into public knowledge.”

“While we, personally, question the decision,” remarked Nemengra, “the public seems okay with it, bar the few family members of both Elizabeth and Mr. Prometheus against such a union.”

“Elizabeth has been ranked as a Black Warrior, THE highest rank a Martian can achieve,” continued Blancalmarem.

“So, our interview was centered around why she chose being a maid as her occupation,” finished Nemengra as the screen displayed the interview.

“Let’s get the obvious question out of the way,” began Blancalmarem.

“Why is a warrior working as a maid?” guessed Elizabeth. “Mr. Prometheus saved me from Venusian assassins. I owed him a life debt that could only be repaid if I saved him in the process. I studied what maids did and took to my duties well.”

“When did you feel romantic attraction to him?” quizzed Nemengra.

“I was taken by his good looks when I first met him,” replied Elizabeth. “He then saved me from a Martian criminal and so we dated and after a while...” she then started blushing.

“...No way!” realized Blancalmarem as a grin crossed her face.

“The wedding’s in two months,” confirmed Elizabeth.

“Congratulations!” cheered Nemengra. Then a thought struck her. “Wait, won’t that mean you won’t be Mr. Prometheus’ maid anymore?”

“I’m keeping the outfit,” replied Elizabeth. “Besides, it annoys my aunt.”

“Prefers keeping with tradition,” guessed Blancalmarem.

“To the point of stagnation,” answered Elizabeth.

“Yikes,” winced Nemengra.

“Well, thank you for your time,” bid Blancalmarem. “You obviously have things to plan.”

“May the red sands bless you, Eli-zalem-barulee-thantii of the Third Great Martian House of Stogem,” finished Nemengra.

“May the Spectrum embrace you, my friends,” returned Elizabeth. The screen went black and Blancalmarem and Nemengra returned to their audience.

“I wonder how many people their union will tick off?” mused Blancalmarem.

“All the traditionalists of both worlds, perhaps,” guessed Nemengra.

“We’ll return with Queen Phury and Mr. Drendar’s bout in a minute,” continued Blancalmarem.

“But first, a word from our sponsor, Trooga Soda!” finished Nemengra.

“Trooga Soda!” called the announcer. “Enjoy a nice meal with the nectar of the gods!”


	55. Chapter 55

Megumi, Richard, Scorpainia, Eelinape, Arsha and her spouses, Optimus, and Blackarachnia had gathered in the Conference Room again after various attempts to talk to War. “After Academy’s staff has also tried to get through to War,” reported Megumi. “So far, they’ve had no response. Until they do, we’ve been asked not to get involved.”

“The Autobot High Council,” supplied Optimus, “has requested that we not interfere as War is taking care of the Decepticons’ current leader.”

“And the Realmfleet Council,” finished Arsha, “is saying the same as they believe War is best suited for dealing with Dr. Borg.”

“Unfortunately,” sighed Scorpainia, “the Imperial Tarlaxian Council has made the same decision as going against War would be blasphemous, even though they’re condemning her actions.”

“So, that’s it?!” protested Gorfanth. “We’re not warning the Decepticon Moon Base?!”

“War’s still a member of After Academy’s faculty,” answered Richard. “If we warn the Moon Base, we’d risk causing a splinter within the school.”

“Besides,” supplied Blackarachnia, “what if War’s right? What if Caan really HAS gotten his hands on our main enemies?”

“If Caan wanted their cooperation,” agreed Scorpainia, “that IS how he would do it.”

“Does Caan really need Megatron? Hiro? Dr. Borg?” asked Optimus.

“The issue here is NOT whether or not Caan has tricked our enemies,” interjected Eelinape. “War has told many Tarlaxians that she feels there has been too much peace, that there must be a war in order to survive. Fear of Caan has given her an excuse to do what she does best, to fight and conquer.”

“If she’s so eager for a fight,” quizzed Arsha, “who’s to say she’ll stop with Hiro and his allies?”

“Next target could be anyone,” muttered Foresna, “even the Realms.”

“If I were still a Realmfleet Captain,” mused Malnar, “I’d have my ship help fortifying Vorton.” Everyone turned to her for clarification. “Think about it, what good will it do War to conquer Optimus’ home if she can’t control the Gateway?”

“She’s right,” agreed Richard. “If she’s going back to basics, no one is safe.”

“Then we need to make sure,” declared Megumi, “that possibility is impossible for both sides.”

“How?” asked Falnii softly. “From what I see, we have two choices, both of them bad. If we stand by and allow War to do as she pleases, we risk becoming her next target. But, if we disobey our respective governments, we may risk starting a war with her.”

“Meaning we need a third option,” muttered Lardeth. He then got an idea. “Optimus, Soundwave is the Decepticon Communications Officer, yes?”

* * *

Speaking of Soundwave, he was on monitor duty again. In his mind, it was the perfect job. All activities were beamed directly into his brain. He knew that information was power and monitor duty was rich in information. He flicked to a punishment chamber and heard the cries and screams of those suffering physical punishment. He felt anguish was the best way to extract information. “What did I say back in the day?” he asked himself. “Ah, yes, ‘cries and screams are music to my ears’.” He chuckled darkly until he got a sensor blip. He focused his attention on it and identified the source as a breach in Vorton’s security! He immediately called Hiro, Dr. Borg, and Megatron. “DUUUUUDES!” he cheered. “I just got into Vorton’s systems!”

“On our way!” called Megatron. They arrived quickly and gathered around Soundwave.

“Can you patch into their cameras?!” asked Dr. Borg, giddy with excitement.

“Just a second...” replied Soundwave. “Almost...GOT IT!”

“All together,” Scorpainia’s voice began, “we’re talking about well over 600 ships in just the first wave.”

“That’s no small fleet,” remarked Optimus’ voice.

“A fleet, eh?” chuckled Hiro. He was promptly shushed by Megatron.

“Between ground forces and warships, War’s committed over half her fighting forces to this invasion,” continued Eelinape’s voice.

“Who’s he?” asked Dr. Borg.

“Quiet!” hissed Megatron.

“How long before she reaches her target?” asked Megumi’s voice.

“According to our estimates,” replied Scorpainia, “War should invade the Decepticon Moon Base within the hour and attempt to hunt Caan in that time. With Quake Hammer, Skyfall, X-PO, and Gai Amatsu helping her forces...”

“War’s invading us!” gulped Dr. Borg.

“And is accompanied by traitors, it seems,” mused Megatron as he started regretting not letting the D.J.D. kill Quake Hammer.

“Disengage! Now!” Hiro urged Soundwave.

“What? Why?!” asked Soundwave.

“Because not even Vortech was willing to fight her directly!” answered Hiro. “That means this isn’t a good time to eavesdrop!” Soundwave stopped immediately. “Why would War hunt for Caan here?”

“Perhaps she thinks we’ve been roped into his business,” guessed Dr. Borg.

“Absurd!” hissed Megatron.

“Is it?” mused Hiro.

“Hiro, we need to talk to Megumi,” suggested Megatron. “We need her to stop War. I have enough problems on my plate right now!”

“Having trouble finding this ‘Galvatron’ character?” asked Hiro.

“...How do you know about that?” hissed Megatron.

“I’m afraid, since Igura’s death,” explained Hiro, “internal security ISN’T what it used to be.”

“Yes,” muttered Megatron. “...Shame about your wife. I suppose you’ll need to find her replacement. Her scientific mind set the standard rather high.”

“We can stand here all day,” hissed Hiro, “attacking one another’s weak points and reminding ourselves how much we hate one another, but neither of us have the time! If Scorpainia’s right, War and her fleet will arrive in less than an hour. I suggest we prepare for her!”

* * *

“Anything unusual as of yet?” asked War.

“Nothing,” reported Quake Hammer.

“Nothing unusual here either,” supplied Skyfall from her work station.

“Excuse me,” called a voice. A Japanese man in a white suit came in. “Your upgrades are complete,” reported the man. “With them, your fleet will be at 1,000%, all according to my...OUR scenario.”

“Sure,” scoffed War. “And I’m going to bet future upgrades will be a bajillion percent, perhaps a tajillion!”

“...Those...aren’t real percentages,” remarked the man.

“I’m not the only one making up percentages!” snarled War. “I would advise you to stick to mathematically defined parameters in future! Claiming to be above 100% leads to arrogance and that WILL cost us the campaign!” Just then, an alarm sounded. War took out a pair of glasses with a device near the right ear hook. She then typed something on the computer.

“What is it?” asked Skyfall.

“An intruder alarm back at my house,” explained War. “One I had personally set up. Meaning...” Azuliterii, Rojenthi, and Amavorte appeared on the screen, sneaking around the house. “Of course!” groaned War. She turned to the Cybertronians. “Man your stations, I need your help.”

* * *

“I feel like a burglar,” muttered Amavorte as Azuliterii continued her work.

“Just keep any defenses at bay,” urged Azuliterii as she continued programming something into War’s computer.

“Come on,” chuckled Rojenthi, “this is War we’re talking about. Her tactical brilliance rivals mine, but her technical expertise is, at best, 0.0001% of yours. I doubt any security measures...” an alarm interrupted her boast and the sound of footsteps in a rapid march drummed in their ears. Multiple soldiers then entered the room and leveled weapons at the three. “...Then again,” muttered Rojenthi. She then touched her hair flower and it changed and grew into a suit of red armor. Amavorte touched both of hers and gained yellow-green armor. They drew swords in their respective colors and attacked the soldiers while Azuliterii continued her programming.

“Come on!” she hissed. “Just need to...NO!” War’s face appeared.

“You didn’t say the magic word,” taunted War’s voice as electricity tore through Azuliterii from the keyboard.

* * *

“Excellent move!” War praised Quake Hammer.

“Well, I DID get a computer science degree,” replied Quake Hammer. “Might as well put it to use.” Gai flinched at the idea of a machine getting a degree. War saw him flinch.

“Now, now,” she chided, “let’s not think racist thoughts here. Now that the intruders have been stopped, we must oust them.”

* * *

While War was dealing with the home invasion, the Advancement Ceremony was being broadcast with Blancalmarem, Nemengra, Julia, Ultragingana, and Elizabeth commenting on it. “I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader,” began Blancalmarem.

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader,” finished Nemengra.

“And we have Julia Caesar, Ultragingana, and Elizabeth helping us this time,” continued Blancalmarem, “as the Advancement Ceremony for the Quarterfinals takes place!”

“Look at them, the winners of the Quarterfinals!” cheered Nemengra.

“I must say, the betting boards didn’t think Optimus would last this far,” mused Julia.

“He obviously balances his luck with his skill,” replied Elizabeth as she twitched.

“...Something wrong?” asked Ultragingana as she noticed the Martian’s discomfort.

“No...yes,” answered Elizabeth. “It’s just...I’ve never commented on anything in a sports capacity. It’s rather...strange.”

“You’ll get used to it,” assured Blancalmarem.

“Here come the floats, dropping off the winners!” called Nemengra.

“They’re receiving their torches, ready to light the Closing Torch!” cheered Julia. Queen Phury, Optimus Prime, Arsha Royana, and Megumi Hishikawa then lit the torch.

“WHOA!” yelped Elizabeth. “That’s huge!”

“Isn’t it?!” giggled Blancalmarem.

“Here comes Rosadera, ready to give her speech!” announced Nemengra.

“Before I continue any further,” called Rosadera, “I need to address the three month period between this round and the previous one. I understand it’s unnatural and not exactly traditional, but it was necessary. All of our competitors have lives outside the 3V2R and sometimes it can hit them like a freight train.”

“A runaway, in my case,” muttered Megumi under her breath.

“Because of that, those competitors needed time to get things settled,” continued Rosadera. “Thankfully, it looks like three months was all that was needed for the competitors in this tournament. With that said, according to tradition, we have the matchups for the Semifinals all set!”

“Already?” quizzed Optimus.

“Already!” confirmed Rosadera. “Optimus, your opponent is Arsha.”

“Ah, bring the two magic users together, huh?” chuckled Arsha.

“Then that means my opponent is...” gulped Megumi as her eyes ran up and down Phury’s form.

“Me,” confirmed Phury. “I was hoping to fight you in the Finals, but I guess I can get you out of the way first. Besides, you defeated Vortech and I want to see how.”

“Then may the best fighter win,” wished Megumi as she held her hand out for a handshake. Phury looked at the hand, then took it, then squeezed as they shook.

“I intend to,” hissed Phury. She released Megumi’s hand and strode off, leaving Megumi to put her hand in her mouth to soothe the pain. Optimus, Arsha, and Megumi returned to Vorton and Megumi excused herself to make her way to the Infirmary. When she arrived, she found Emily treating Rojenthi, Amavorte, and Azuliterii.

“WHOA!” she yelped. “Are they okay?!”

“They survived War’s home security system,” replied Emily, “albeit, a little banged up.”

“We were trying to install a spy program into her systems,” explained Rojenthi. “Long story short, we failed and practically came to Emily in pieces.”

“War’s gotten smarter these days,” muttered Megumi.

“I DID hear a form of good news from Prowl,” continued Amavorte. “War took the Decepticon Moon Base, but she encountered greater resistance than she expected. Our enemies fought as if someone warned them.” She gave a knowing grin.

“Maybe War will think twice,” sighed Rojenthi happily.

“I don’t think so,” countered Megumi. “Now that her campaign has begun, War will settle for nothing less than victory. We need to help them somehow.” Optimus, Richard, and Arsha came in.

“We all got word from our governments,” reported Richard. “The decision to not get involved has been revoked. We’re helping them from a greater threat.”

“Soundwave evacuated everyone to Robotropolis,” continued Optimus. “There’s a universe adjacent to us so they can be safe and we can watch them. I have a safe site plotted to get everyone out of our home universe.”

“We’re also authorized to render military aid as well,” supplied Arsha.

“Then we need to contact Robotropolis,” declared Megumi.

* * *

“Madame, I’m a little busy at the moment,” Megatron muttered to Megumi over the comms the next day, “so, whatever you have to say, please make it brief.”

“Megatron?” quizzed Megumi. “I was trying to reach the boss of your alliance.”

“And you have succeeded,” replied Megatron. “You are speaking to the current head of my alliance with Hiro and Dr. Borg.”

“Does this mean Hiro’s not in charge of Shocker Rift?” asked Megumi.

“It means,” elaborated Megatron, “that Hiro has other things on his mind and had to hand over command to me under duress.”

“In other words,” translated Megumi, “you took over the instant the termination implants were disabled.”

“I won’t ask how you knew about the implants, since Optimus must have told you,” rumbled Megatron, “and simply say that taking command of the alliance seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Megatron, you’ve got to get everyone out of that universe before War reaches Robotropolis!” urged Megumi.

“I’m open to suggestions,” invited Megatron.

“The Autobots have a site for a multiversal ship to get you out of there,” answered Megumi. “Tell me, are the mines around Robotropolis disabled?”

“No, we haven’t even found them,” replied Megatron.

“Then use this code,” directed Megumi as she beamed a code over to Megatron’s computer, “to disable their replication abilities and render their explosive payloads inert. Once that’s done, try to get evacuation ships prepared and meet us at these coordinates.” She transmitted the coordinates. “The multiversal ship will then get you all to a safe universe near Vorton so we can both keep an eye on each other.”

“That is a VERY generous offer,” praised Megatron. “I must say, I’m touched. By saving us, your enemies, you are ensuring...”

“Forget the speech, Megatron,” dismissed Megumi, “just meet us at the rendezvous point.”

“And if War tries to stop us?” asked Megatron.

“Then I’ll try to reason with her,” declared Megumi. “I doubt she’d kill me.”

“I’m not so sure I share your optimism, Hishikawa-san,” mused Megatron. “Then again, I don’t have much choice, do I? We’ll meet you there.” The call ended and Megumi sighed, hoping War WILL see reason.


	56. Chapter 56

The ship Megumi and her alliance had obtained was twice the size of the _Ark_ and was designed for life-forms of all sizes to work on it. It had a cloaking device on it and was christened the _Starwalker_. After a round of rock-paper-scissors, Optimus won the right to be the Captain of the vessel. Megumi and Arsha were both First Officers as Death manned Tactical. Tanisha ran the helm and Shalvey was the Communications Officer. Ratchet was the CMO, as usual, and Jandro was Chief Engineer while Bashoon and Sonic were on Security Detail. The _Starwalker_ had entered the outer fringes of Mobius’ solar system. “Activate the Cloak,” ordered Optimus.

“Cloaking device is functioning within normal parameters,” reported Tanisha.

“Set a course for the rendezvous point, all available speed,” directed Optimus.

“Course laid in,” replied Tanisha.

“Engage,” ordered Optimus. “Death, keep an eye out for War’s ships.”

“Aye, Sir,” answered Death. Arsha, Shalvey, and Bashoon looked around the vessel, feeling uneasy.

“Captain,” Bashoon whispered to Arsha, “I speak for Shalvey and Jandro when I say that cloaking devices aren’t exactly legal additions to a ship in our world.”

“You’re right,” Arsha whispered back, “but we’re not in our world. Besides, there are plenty of enemy ships between us and Megatron’s alliance and we need to make that rendezvous in one piece.”

“Well, I won’t tell Realmfleet and the Goblin Imperium if you don’t,” chuckled Bashoon. Arsha winked and grinned. They had just passed Jupiter when a reading came through on Tactical.

“I’m detecting some debris,” reported Death. “200 meters off the starboard bow.

“Tanisha, drop us to one-quarter impulse,” directed Optimus.

“Dropping to one-quarter impulse,” reported Tanisha.

“The debris appears to match that of Shocker Rift saucers,” answered Death.

“On screen,” ordered Optimus. The debris of Shocker Rift Saucers then appeared on the screen.

“Are there any survivors?” asked Ratchet.

“It’s possible,” replied Tanisha, “but it’s impossible to tell unless we decloak and use our sensors.”

“I advise against that,” urged Death. “It’s possible that War left some of her fleet to cloak and lie in wait.”

“That’s not honorable,” scoffed Arsha.

“When she’s on a campaign,” muttered Death, “nothing is more honorable to War than victory.”

“...Tanisha, keep us at one-quarter impulse,” directed Optimus, “until we clear the wreckage, then take us to warp for the rendezvous point.”

“Optimus, if there ARE survivors...!” argued Ratchet.

“I’m sorry, Ratchet, we can’t run that risk,” replied Optimus, the callousness of his necessary order stinging his Spark. “We HAVE to reach Megatron.”

* * *

The journey lasted for four hours as Optimus checked Main Engineering. After the hours had passed, Optimus chided himself for lurking in the shadows and, most likely, putting Jandro on edge. He returned to the bridge. “What’s our status?” he asked.

“We’re approaching the rendezvous,” reported Tanisha.

“Optimus, there’s weapons fire ahead of us!” warned Death. “Three of War’s ships are attacking the _Dominus_! It’s severely damaged!”

“I’m getting a transmission on all frequencies,” called Shalvey. “Audio only. It’s a distress call.”

“Put it through,” ordered Optimus. The call was garbled, but explained the _Dominus_ ’ status well enough for all to understand.

“Th...i...egatr...on board the... _inus_!...ip is un...vy fi...! ...e ha...wea...nd...lds are...I don’t...!” The voice belonged to Megatron.

“We’re in visual range,” called Death.

“On screen,” directed Optimus. The _Dominus_ was being fired upon at all sides by three of War’s ships.

“Orders?” asked Death.

“...Ready weapons,” decided Optimus, “drop the cloak, and raise shields. We’re going in.” The _Starwalker_ then shimmered into view.

* * *

“War!” called Quake Hammer. “A vessel just decloaked off our port aft!”

“Can you identify it?” asked War.

“All I have is a message from the vessel ordering us to break off our attack,” replied Quake Hammer.

“Tell it to stick its nose elsewhere,” ordered War. “Skyfall, continue with the assault.”

“Aye, Ma’am,” replied Skyfall.

“They’re not disengaging,” reported Quake Hammer.

“Fire warning shot,” directed War. Quake Hammer obeyed. “Any luck?”

“We’re getting an audio message,” answered Quake Hammer.

“Put it through,” sighed War, annoyance creeping into her skull.

“The crew of the _Dominus_ is under our protection!” called Optimus’ voice. “Withdraw or your vessels will be destroyed!”

“What are you doing defending them?!” demanded War. “They’re the enemy!”

“You’re pursuing a wild theory,” answered Optimus. “Withdraw at...” War ended communications.

“Fire on that ship!” she barked.

* * *

“I find it unlikely War’s going to...” Death was interrupted as weapons fire rocked the ship.

“I see your point,” replied Optimus. “Let’s show her what she’s up against! Attack pattern Omega! Target the ships’ engines!” The ship turned towards one of War’s ships and fired on its rear.

“The _Dominus_ is hailing us,” reported Shalvey.

“On screen,” ordered Optimus. Megatron’s face appeared.

“Welcome to the party,” he greeted. “I trust things are going well?”

“Better than your end, evidently,” remarked Optimus. “Prepare for emergency beam-out.”

“Can your ship even take that much of a pounding?” asked Megatron.

“We’re gonna have to learn together,” replied Optimus.

“I suppose we have no choice,” sighed Megatron. “I’ll meet you on the ship. Megatron out.” The call ended.

“Prime, restricting our fire to their engines has proven ineffective!” called Death.

“They ARE drone ships, Prime,” suggested Arsha.

“If that’s the case,” declared Optimus, “destroy them.”

“Got it,” confirmed Death as she keyed in commands.

“Ratchet, prepare to receive casualties,” directed Optimus over the comms. “Have Sonic and Bashoon standing by. I want our guests to undergo mental checks.”

“Understood,” replied Ratchet.

“Mental checks?” asked Megumi.

“Just in case War was right,” explained Optimus. The ship rocked as War’s vessel fired.

“Prime, it’s going to take two minutes to evacuate the _Dominus_ ,” estimated Tanisha. “Even with our thicker hull armor, I don’t think we’ll last that long when our shields are down.”

“Speaking of,” muttered War, “shields at 30%.”

“Death, modulate a tractor beam to deflect some of War’s weapons fire,” directed Optimus.

“Taking a cue from _Star Trek_ , are we?” muttered Death as she obeyed. To her surprise, it worked. “Well, how about that?” chuckled Death.

“Thank you, Worf,” bid Optimus to the heavens.

“Transports are underway,” reported Jandro over the comms.

“What’s our status?” asked Optimus.

“Prime, this is Megatron,” came another voice. “Hiro’s still on the _Dominus_! We need, at least, another minute!”

“Looks like we’re going to find out how much of a pounding this ship can take,” muttered Optimus grimly.

“War’s ships have almost closed to point blank range!” called Death. Her ships fired and made the _Starwalker_ lurch violently.

“We’ve lost our armor!” reported Tanisha.

“Prime, we’ve got plasma leaks on decks two and five!” Jandro relayed.

“Optimus, we’re all aboard,” answered Megatron, “but War’s beamed over one of her allies!”

“I’ll get them off the ship!” declared Megumi as she brought out her i.d. tag and fastened the Vortex Driver.

“Vortex Driver!” it called. Megumi then took out her Ascendant and pressed the button.

“Ascendancy!” it announced. She then inserted the i.d. tag, then the Ascendant. She folded the Ascendant over the wheel. “All set!”

“Henshin!” she proclaimed. She pressed the button and the wheels spun, forming her armor first, then coloring it silver with gold trim.

“Full Ascendance!” called the Ascendant. When she completed the transformation to Kamen Rider Royal: Ascendant Base, she charged to Megatron’s position and met Gai Amatsu.

“I’ve read about you!” she hissed as she pulled out another i.d. tag.

“And I’ve heard about you,” chuckled Gai as he pulled out a silver buckle and set it to his waist. It formed a waist strap and fastened itself to him.

“Thousandriver!” it announced. He then pulled out a Zetsumerise Key and inserted it into the left of the buckle. “Zetsumetsu Evolution,” droned the buckle. He pulled out a Progrise key and pressed the button.

“Break Horn!” The key opened by itself.

“Henshin,” announced Gai. He then inserted the opened Progrise key into the right of the buckle.

“Perfectrise! When the five horns cross, the golden soldier, Thouser, is born. Presented by ZAIA.” A mechanical Caucasus beetle crossed its three horns with that of a mechanical version of an Arsinoitherium, a common ancestor of elephants that look like rhinos with two horns. The two mechanical animals then fused into a golden suit and armor with the horns becoming a crown for the purple-eyed helmet. With the transformation finished, Gai was now in his Rider form.

“Kamen Rider Thouser. My power is on a totally different level,” introduced Gai, Kamen Rider Thouser.

“We’ll see!” hissed Royal. “Kamen Rider Royal! Evil will ultimately bow to me!” The two Riders drew their weapons as Sonic and Bashoon led everyone else away from the fight.

* * *

“Royal’s engaged with War’s ally,” reported Death.

“Raise shields!” ordered Optimus. “Activate the cloak!”

“I’m not getting any response from the cloaking device!” replied Tanisha. “It’s not working!”

“Well, that’s going to make the trip more interesting!” muttered Optimus. “Set a course for the fallback universe in a way that we can shake War! Maximum speed!”

* * *

“They’re getting away!” hissed War.

“Gai’s on that ship,” replied Skyfall.

“Well, he’d better deliver them to me!” snarled War. “All ships, pursuit course!”

* * *

“They’re following this ship, if things are going according to War’s scenario,” laughed Thouser. Royal tried to get a hit on him, but was being blocked at every opportunity.

“Well, since I got it,” mused Royal. She then set an i.d. tag into the Ascendant and selected a form.

“Ascendance: Zero One MetalCluster Hopper!” called the Ascendant. The voice of the Zero One Driver then played the jingle as a silver version of Zero One appeared before turning into silver mist and becoming armor for Royal.

“Secret material: Hiden Metal! MetalCluster Hopper! It's high quality!” Thouser laughed when the transformation finished.

“Fool!” he proclaimed. “You’ll be overwhelmed by Satellite Ark’s truth! You know humans are a malicious bunch! You’ll act according to its will!”

“You sure?” asked Royal. Thouser gasped in surprise, giving Royal the opening she needed to drive her knee into his chest. As he was winded, Royal shoved him into a pod and programmed coordinates into it. She left the pod as it shut the door and left the ship. She then headed to a comm on the wall and signaled for the bridge. The call connected. “Thouser’s gone,” she reported.

“Good to hear,” replied Optimus. “By the way, everyone’s undergone mental checks. Caan hasn’t been anywhere near their minds.”

“Good to know,” sighed Royal as she took out the Ascendant and her i.d. tag, reverting back to Megumi. “I’ll be up there straightaway. How’s the cloak working?”

“We lost it,” answered Optimus. “Jandro’s fixing it right now. Once it’s done, we’re cloaking and shaking War off our tail.

“Good to hear,” replied Megumi as she made her way to the bridge. When she entered it, Megatron and Sonic arrived as well.

“Optimus, kindly tell the blue rat,” growled Megatron, “that he doesn’t need to watch my every move! It’s making me uncomfortable!”

“Did you get that?” asked Megumi.

“Richard will have undeniable proof that you won,” replied Optimus.

“...And what does your husband have to do with this?” asked Megatron, irritated that he was missing a joke.

“Richard bet me,” explained Megumi, “that you would thank us for the rescue before you complained. He lost and he’s going to be wearing a green version of my dress for a year now, complete with hairpiece.” Megatron’s attention was then grabbed by Death’s presence.

“Much as I wish to laugh at your husband for losing his dignity like that,” he muttered, assuring her he DID pay attention, “are you aware that you have one of the Horsemen on your bridge?”

“She’s not the Horseman you should be worried about,” replied Optimus. “Switch to aft view. Maximum magnification.” War’s ships appeared in pursuit.

“...Not that I wish to tell you how to fly this ship,” mused Megatron, “I’d suggest engaging your cloak at once.”

“We lost it during the rescue,” explained Tanisha.

“Bridge, this is Jandro!” called the vampire’s voice over the comms. “Try the cloak now!” Tanisha did so and smiled at the results.

“The cloak’s working again!” she happily reported.

* * *

“They’re cloaking!” called Skyfall.

“Track them!” ordered War. Skyfall keyed in commands, but nothing happened.

“Cheap, stupid, so-called upgrades!” she snarled. “I can’t track them! Primitive garbage from that five-horned idiot!”

“Speak of the devil,” remarked Quake Hammer. “He’s calling us. His pod’s made it to his home, right outside the ZAIA Enterprise Japan HQ building.”

“Put him through!” growled War. Gai appeared on screen.

“War, I require a pick-up,” he requested.

“You failed to bring me a single member of the _Dominus_ ’ crew!” roared War. “Your ‘upgrades’ couldn’t track a ship while cloaked! Your arrogance cost us victory! Stay there and rot! Your technology and company has failed me! With the HumaGear army at my disposal, I can do so much more! I WILL! I won’t make any more deals with you, you primitive, 0% meat-sack!”

“Now, you see here!” snapped Gai before War severed communications.

“We can head to Vorton and...!” suggested Skyfall.

“I can’t say that’s a good idea,” interjected Quake Hammer. “We’ve lost too much fuel and our weapons and shields are recharging.” War drew in a breath, held it, then released it when she decided.

“Order all ships to break off pursuit and return home,” she muttered. “We’ve lost.”


	57. Chapter 57

The _Starwalker_ successfully dropped Megatron’s alliance off to the fallback universe near Vorton and was returned to After Academy’s new shipyards. Megumi, Haruna, and Richard were in Haruna’s new clothes shop at After Academy. Haruna measured Richard and did some calculations for the dress he was going to wear. “And that’s all!” cheered Haruna. “You’ll have your dress after the 3V2R is over.”

“Thanks,” muttered Richard.

“I assure you, it will look flattering on you,” insisted Haruna. Just then, Megumi’s phone rang.

“Er, is there a private place I could take this?” she asked.

“My supply room,” replied Haruna as she pointed to a door.

“Arigato,” thanked Megumi. She entered the supply room to see all sorts of fabrics, threads, yarn, and other various clothing supplies. “Dang, she’s got a supply!” breathed Megumi before she recalled her still-ringing phone. She answered it. “Moshi moshi,” she greeted.

“Surrender Megatron, Dr. Borg, and Hiro to me at once!” demanded War’s voice.

“We’ve checked them out,” replied Megumi. “They’re NOT under Caan’s influence. You were wrong and this is NOT a good way to get back into the F.N.S!”

“I’m not interested in rejoining your group!” snarled War. “Whether or not Caan has them under his sway makes no difference now! All that matters is that the multiverse will be safer without them! Now, surrender them or I will have no choice but to take them by force!”

“And risk war with me?” warned Megumi.

“If a war starts between us,” hissed War, “the blame will be placed on your head!”

“I doubt history will agree,” answered Megumi.

“History is written by the victors!” declared War. “I know you hear that speech every time you enter one of Death’s classes each semester!” She then hung up. Megumi sighed as she looked to the sky in frustration. She left the supply room and Richard followed her out.

“Everything all right, sweetie?” he asked.

“War’s still sore about what happened,” sighed Megumi.

“Did you tell her we confirmed they weren’t working with Caan?” inquired Richard.

“She didn’t care,” replied Megumi. “She’s only interested in ridding the multiverse of them.”

“That’s really not her place,” muttered Richard. Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of fighting. “Who in the...?” asked Richard.

“Over there!” called Megumi. The source of the noises came from Batman, Ichigō, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle fighting Hiro as Tora-Otoko (Tiger Man)! Megumi fastened her Vortex Driver to her waist and inserted her i.d. tag.

“Henshin!” she called, attracting Tora-Otoko’s attention. Tora-Otoko then grabbed her head once her transformation into Royal was complete and ran to the fountain at the entrance. Once there, he shoved Royal back and slammed a metal disc to the ground, creating an energy dome that kept them in and everyone else out. The fountain was inside the dome as well. “What is this?!” demanded Royal. “I recall saving your...!”

“No more!” roared Tora-Otoko. “I’ve had it with you! Always smiling when life is just a tragedy! Always winning despite the odds being stacked against you! Always having friends while my empire crumbles! Always changing while my belt was lost to War! Always standing with your husband while I have no one! No wife! No children! No true allies! No empire! No real future! No belt! Well, I’m going to get satisfaction one way or another, and if killing you is the only way I’ll ever get it, so be it! No more friends interrupting! No more backing out! No more pretense of mercy! The only way that dome vanishes is if one of us is finished! Megumi Hishikawa, Kamen Rider Royal, my greatest failure, you will die at my hands!” He extended his claws and slashed at Royal. Royal retreated towards the dome.

“I’m not fighting you, Tora-Otoko!” she proclaimed. “End this now!”

“NO!” roared Tora-Otoko. “NOT UNTIL YOU’RE DEAD!” Royal ran along the edge of the dome, trying to find a way out, but couldn’t find it. She turned...then felt a knife penetrate her left side. Her air was forced out of her as her eyes registered Tora-Otoko. He then backed up, leaving his knife in her side. Outside the dome. Richard and the Keystone Bearers were pounding on the dome’s exterior. Royal couldn’t hear them, only concentrating on the pain in her side as she slumped down to her knees, her hands around the knife as it rested in her side. The pain then dulled, reduced to only a mild throb. She then regained her breath and her normal breathing. Tora-Otoko was wondering why Royal wasn’t dead yet. She then...stood up! She took the knife out and the wound healed itself as the undersuit re-stitched itself. “...Bakana!” (Impossible!) breathed Tora-Otoko.

“That’s the word,” remarked Royal. She tossed the knife aside. “All right then, if you really leave me no choice, we’ll play your game!” She then charged at Tora-Otoko and they traded blows at a tremendous speed! Soon, Royal overcame Tora-Otoko’s attempts to block and delivered two solid punches to his ribs. She then thrust her palm into his chin, grabbed his head, and tossed him over her shoulder. She then spun the wheel.

“Final attack!” called the Vortex Driver as she leapt into the air.

“RIDER ROYAL KICK!” she shouted as she flew towards Tora-Otoko and kicked him right in the chest. She then landed behind him as he exploded. The fire and smoke then died down to reveal Tora-Otoko turning back into Hiro. The dome then died down and Richard and the Keystone Bearers ran to give Hiro more of a beating, stopping only when Royal held her hand up. She cancelled her transformation and knelt by Hiro, turning him over so his face was facing up. His eyes opened and he saw that the dome was gone.

“...Goddammit,” he swore, “it faded the instant I turned human again. ...Well, what are you waiting for, Megumi? I invaded Vorton on numerous occasions, I enslaved my allies, I attacked your friends, I stabbed you, why not just stab me in my head and get your standing ovation?”

“Because I’m doing this by the book,” replied Megumi, “and I never wanted to kill you. Don’t you understand? I don’t want you to die! I want our relationship to be better, but we’re running out of options now. You know it, I know it, maybe it all hinges on today. Maybe this is our last chance to sort this mess out, otherwise we’re going to kill each other. I don’t want it to end like that. I believe it doesn’t need to end like that. I don’t know what caused you to join the original Shocker, but, who knows, I could have been there myself. Maybe I can help you. You don’t need to be alone. I can help you get your life back together. What do you say?” Both enemies stared at each other. For once, there was no hatred, no anger, just one stare born of a desire to help versus a stare of hopelessness.

“...No,” sighed Hiro. “I’m sorry, but, no. It’s too late for that. It’s too late for me. I’m too old and have lived too long with my hatred.” He laughed weakly. “You know, now I think I get the Joker’s joke after all.” A rift opened. “Ah, that must be my ride.” Dr. Borg then stormed out.

“Hiro, you are needed back at base!” demanded Dr. Borg. “Return at once!”

“Yes, My Lady,” sighed Hiro. They both entered the rift and it closed behind them.

“...Why mention one of the Joker’s jokes?” asked Megumi.

“He’s referring to a joke the Joker told me once,” explained Batman. “The only one that made me laugh.”

“How did it go, if you don’t mind my asking?” quizzed Megumi.

“There were two insane asylum inmates,” began Batman. “One night, they planned an escape and succeed by climbing onto the rooftops. All that’s left is one narrow gap between the buildings. One of the inmates leaps across the gap, but the second is too afraid of falling, so he doesn’t jump. The first one then calls ‘I’ve got an idea; I’ve brought a flashlight! I’ll shine it across the gap and you can walk along the beam and join me!’ But the second one says ‘What do you think I am, crazy? You’d turn it off when I was halfway across!’”

“...And, in this instance, Hiro viewed me as the inmate with the flashlight,” muttered Megumi.

“Just as the Joker viewed me,” replied Batman.

“...I’m sorry, but while I DO get the joke,” sighed Megumi, “I don’t find it funny.”

“I can’t say I’m laughing either,” mumbled Richard.

“Right now,” continued Megumi, “I want to know about how I survived that stab. I could feel the blade piercing my lung.”

“Emily and I found an answer,” declared Batman.

“Have you, now?” asked Ichigō as he reverted back into Hongo.

“The whole of the F.N.S has the healing factor,” explained Batman. “It’s because there’s something in this universe’s water. Frequent exposure to it only extends your life-span. Daily exposure over a long period of time, two years, for example, renders you unable to die of age or injury, even when you’re thrown into space.”

“...We’re...immortal?” gulped Megumi.

“Somehow, that just makes me sad,” muttered Richard.

“Wait, does that mean we’re immortal too?” asked Wyldstyle.

“No, we haven’t been in contact with the water as long as they have,” answered Batman.

“Can you determine how powerful of immortals we are?” asked Megumi.

“You’re not Chizaran levels, thank goodness,” answered Batman. Megumi released a breath. “You don’t have god-like powers, you’re just people that can’t die.”

“Wait, that doesn’t make sense,” muttered Richard. “Amelia and Brendan died before they came to After Academy and they use the same water we do.”

“They’re back to life,” replied Batman. “How do you think Emily can conduct a normal check-up on them?”

“I thought that was just part of the physical laws of this universe,” muttered Richard.

“As did the Horsemen and I,” supplied Batman.

“Wait, the Horsemen didn’t know about the water supply?!” yelped Megumi.

“No,” answered Batman. “Death had discovered that the life-timers of the students were purposefully mislabeled as mortal. She found the source of the mislabeling to be from Vortoranii.”

“...You mean...Queen Vortoranii? The Vortonian ghost that lived in Megumi’s old Vortex Driver and its iterations?” asked Gandalf.

“The same,” confirmed Batman.

“Why would she do that?!” snapped Richard.

“I want answers from her!” snarled Megumi.

“You’ll have to get in line,” answered Batman. “Death’s finding her now.”

“...How did the Chizarans cope before the 3V2R?” sighed Megumi.

* * *

“So that’s what’s going on now,” muttered Rosadera as she met Mirai-Megumi. “What made you think about your current immortality?”

“Richard,” answered Mirai-Megumi as she removed the perception filter and dispelled the illusion that she was an older woman. “When Mickey was discovered to be working with Caan, Richard chased him to Chima. He was then shot by Caan as he came to pick Mickey up. The second time, he was stabbed in the back and rushed to the _Virginia_ ’s sick bay so Emily could heal him. She discovered that the stab wound closed itself and the clothes repaired themselves. By now, my past should have fought Hiro and have been stabbed only to survive it and have her wound close itself as well as her Rider form’s undersuit. Batman should be telling her the results of his investigation and I’ll get the message by then. I can’t die and neither can the F.N.S. and our families. All this time, Vortoranii knew I would turn immortal when I started using After Academy’s water supply on a daily basis.”

“Well, getting her soul is easy for me,” remarked Rosadera. “Perhaps we can get answers from her.” She snapped her fingers and Vortoranii’s ghost appeared. She looked startled.

“What in the...?!” she spluttered. She then saw Rosadera. “My Goddess,” greeted Vortoranii with a smile. “We haven’t spoken in a long time.”

“No, we haven’t,” replied Rosadera. “Tell me, did you know about the immortality-laden water After Academy and Beyond City use?”

“...Yes,” answered Vortoranii.

“Batman’s giving my past,” explained Mirai-Megumi, “the results of his investigation into that and Death’s looking for you.”

“Correction: Death found her!” hissed Death’s voice. Death approached, looking incredibly angry. “I found your journal!” she snarled. “I distinctly told you that no student may claim immortality! The student body, as a rule, don’t WANT that kind of power since 67% died before they were accepted! What’s the idea?! Planning to make an immortal army?!”

“No!” answered Vortoranii. “I just...” she sighed in defeat. “I just wanted someone that wasn’t a Vortonian to have that power. It was a way to keep Vortech from taking it.”

“What do you mean?” asked Mirai-Megumi.

“Vortech was going to use that universe as a source of power,” explained Vortoranii. “If even one non-Vortonian touched it, it would have scuttled his plans. I knew you and your sister Horsemen were capable guardians and I wanted others to learn from you as a means to give asylum to those that were worthy enough to continue learning instead of moving on to Heaven. Some good people feared that Heaven is too much of a utopia, and we know such a place stifles individuality. The instant he heard about the school’s founding, he went insane and killed us all, thus prompting the search for the Foundation Elements.”

“Then you have deceived me and got away with it!” hissed Death. “You have already reached your version of Heaven, but know this, you share the blame of the Vortonian genocide!” She shoved Vortoranii into a portal leading to a paradise and closed it the instant Vortoranii went through. She breathed heavily before steadying herself.

“It wasn’t pleasant for me when I first heard about her motives from you,” sighed Mirai-Megumi. Rosadera had an uneasy look on her face. “Something wrong?”

“Looking at you now,” sighed Rosadera, “knowing what happened to you, I’m afraid you’ve turned out wrong.”

“Thanks,” grunted Mirai-Megumi.

“I can’t help it, I’m a Chizaran,” continued Rosadera. “It’s instinct for me to be immortal. You, you’re supposed to be ephemeral, a fixed point in time and space. Even the Doctor would say your current state is wrong.”

“So, what, you immortals are prejudiced?” mused Megumi.

“Perhaps,” muttered Death. “I never thought about it like that.”

“Shame on you,” joked Megumi.

“One of our earlier experiments with our power was a universe that granted immortality to its denizens,” recalled Rosadera.

“We must have found it,” guessed Death. “Maybe you could help undo it!”

“It was a botched experiment,” replied Rosadera. “That kind of immortality rendered the universe unchanging, no room to grow, no room for life. It could only expand through artificial means. I suppose we’ll have to figure out how to make it grow by itself so it can’t be overpopulated.”

“Then it all comes down to one question,” resolved Death. “Megumi, do you want your mortality back? Do you want the ability to die again?” Mirai-Megumi seemed distracted as she stroked her hair.

“...Maybe I should wear a flower in my hair more often,” she mused.

“Megumi,” urged Death.

“...I don’t know,” sighed Mirai-Megumi. “I thought I did, briefly. But, fighting in the 3V2R, seeing other universes begin and end, seeing life change and grow,” she grinned as she finished, “it tends to make you greedy for life.”

“You discovered the Chizaran secret to happiness at a faster rate than we did,” chuckled Rosadera.

“Thank you for the offer, Death, but I must decline,” declared Megumi. Death grinned.

“That’s good to know,” she praised. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must tell present-day you what I’ve learned.” She then vanished in black smoke.

“I better return as well,” mused Mirai-Megumi. “When the Semifinals are done, more explanations will be made.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” declared Rosadera. A time portal then opened for Mirai-Megumi and she went through it. It closed behind her and Rosadera sighed, her head reeling with all the new information.


	58. Chapter 58

Brendan sat in the apartment he lived in. He was thinking over how the student body was immortal and those that were dead like he was are dead no longer, meaning the halo on his forehead was now a tattoo. His family and friends had gone to Heaven or Hell a long time ago, so he had no one to talk to. He heard a knock on the door and went to open it. Jandro was at the entrance with a grin on his face. “Guess who’s in House Lacey?” he asked as he held up a purple ascot.

“You’ve been accepted?!” cheered Brendan. “Congratulations! Let me make something to celebrate!” He dashed to the kitchen, only stopping when he heard Jandro clear his throat. Brendan saw that Jandro was pointing to the doorway. “...Oh, yeah!” remembered Brendan. “Please, come in.” Jandro entered the apartment and sat at the table near the kitchen. “You know, I’m surprised you still wanted to be an After Academy student,” mused Brendan as he got out a teapot. “You and I both heard what this universe was originally and what Vortoranii did.”

“I know,” replied Jandro as he readjusted his stole, “but I wanted to continue learning and After Academy offers a whole eternity of learning. Immortality’s nothing without learning something new every chance you get and this school offers HEAPS of chances. Besides, I wanted to put a Vampire’s obsession with counting into another area besides money. Counting code lines is something most Vampires don’t do back home. Vampire programmers are very rare, unlike our bankers.”

“Obsession with counting?” asked Brendan.

“Yes, we’re always compelled to count things for some odd reason,” explained Jandro. “Many scientists and mages of various fields have theories, but none have found the answer. In any case, we have since used it to our advantage in various number-related fields.”

“Are there other downsides?” inquired Brendan.

“Well, long ago, we used to burn to ashes when we stepped into the sun,” recalled Jandro. “When the First Age of Unity started, we gained the ability to walk in the sun again, but now we get a wicked sunburn. We can’t see ourselves in silver-backed mirrors, just our clothes. We need blood to survive, thankfully, the animal blood we get from butchers is a lot more healthy than human blood. We have to be careful that our fangs don’t cut our lips.”

“What about turning others into Vampires?” quizzed Brendan as he served the tea and cakes. “Can Vampires in your world do that?”

“Yes, but the biter needs permission from the other person to change them,” answered Jandro. “...Brendan, where is this going?”

“I want to be a Vampire like you,” explained Brendan. Jandro nearly choked on his tea.

“WHY?!” he asked when he recovered.

“Because, if we’re going to be living together for eternity,” replied Brendan, “I want us to be equals.”

“But...but this is...I mean, you DID pay attention to what I’m weak to, right?” spluttered Jandro.

“I still want to be a Vampire,” insisted Brendan. “I know I can’t be a member of the Grelnak Clan, but I don’t want you to be alone.” Jandro smiled.

“I think we can make the Grelnak Clan greater than it was,” he declared. “Just bare your neck and allow me to do the rest.” Brendan let himself be wrapped in Jandro’s arms as he exposed his neck. Jandro inched closer to his neck and lightly touched the skin with his fangs before he sunk them into the neck. Brendan gasped in slight pain, then let the fangs pump in genetic altering liquid. It felt warm and teased its way through his body. Soon, he felt Jandro’s fangs stop pumping the “Vampire Venom”, as it’s called in Jandro’s home, and slowly exit the neck. The fang wounds in the neck closed quickly and he felt his canines grow longer and sharper. He then drifted into a sleep right in Jandro’s arms. Jandro led Brendan to the couch and laid him so his head rested in Jandro’s lap, “When you wake,” he whispered, “I will belong to you and you will belong to me. We shall make a new Grelnak Clan. Sleep well, my love.”

* * *

“Your husband’s wearing a dress?!” giggled Scorpainia as she and Megumi ate at one of the cafés on Vorton.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing,” muttered Megumi. “He’s putting aside a man’s fragile ego to prove dresses don’t make a man any less of one.”

“I’m just surprised he agreed to that bet!” laughed Scorpainia.

“It’s really nothing new,” remarked Megumi. “I now have three men that wear dresses. I mean, I don’t see how it could bruise Richard’s ego that...Scorpainia?”

“Sorry,” apologized Scorpainia. “It’s just that I wasn’t expecting to see Agus’ girlfriend here on Vorton.”

“What?!” yelped Megumi as she looked where Scorpainia was looking. Walking by the café was Agus Atmadja and a female Mobian Komodo Dragon holding his arm and laughing with him as she regaled him with a story.

“I think the best course of action is to say hello,” mused Scorpainia.

“Good idea,” agreed Megumi. They both left the café and approached the two Mobians. “Excuse me!” called Megumi. Agus and the new Komodo Dragon turned.

“Ah, my ladies!” greeted Agus. “Apa kabar?” (How are you?)

“A little confused,” replied Scorpainia. “I don’t recall you having a girlfriend.”

“Ah, this jewel holding my arm?” asked Agus. “You met her once or twice.”

“We did?” quizzed Megumi. She examined the new lady hard. She didn’t recall seeing her before. The long, curly black hair looked familiar, though. As did the black flower in said hair with a tiny skull in the center, and the black lipstick, and the black eyes, and the dress...Megumi then put two and two together. “...LACEY?!” she yelped.

“Hello!” replied the new Komodo Dragon in Lacey’s voice.

“Bu...but whe...I mean...WHAT?!” spluttered Megumi.

“How long have you been dating him?!” inquired Scorpainia.

“Since the preliminary round,” replied Lacey as she shifted back into her human form.

“But he’s...!” protested Megumi.

“I’m a Horseman of the Apocalypse,” interrupted Lacey, correctly guessing Megumi’s statement. “I can date whoever I damn please without breaking social taboos.”

“Shape-shifting DOES tend to help in that regard,” supplied Agus. “I just wish I could learn that so I can walk with her as a human.”

“Stick with me and you will,” promised Lacey. She then turned back to Megumi. “Besides, Amelia’s is on her third date with Wilson and Sophie’s been asked out by Henry. Being heralds of us Horsemen, they’re shape-shifters too, so they’re pursuing their heart’s desire.”

“Wait, Sophie?” asked Megumi. “I thought she had a boyfriend already.”

“What happened to Bobby?” quizzed Scorpainia.

“...She asked me not to tell anyone,” answered Lacey as she winced. “She’d prefer to tell you herself.”

“Tell them what?” asked Sophie’s voice. Sophie was currently a snub-nosed monkey like Henry and was letting his tail wrap around his waist. She was small for a Mobian-sized life-form.

“Sophie, what happened to the guy you were dating?” asked Megumi.

“Er, Bobby?” stumbled Sophie. “Well, he...he dumped me.”

“What?! Why?! When?!” yelped Scorpainia.

“Because of my duties as a Herald,” sighed Sophie.

“That’s just cruel,” muttered Megumi. Just then, her attention was grabbed by shouting.

“RAGE-RUM! NOW!” roared a hulking man’s voice.

“I told you before, kitty,” hissed Joshua’s voice, “we don’t carry it.”

“That’s not a good sound,” gulped Megumi. “Excuse me.” She dashed off in the direction of the voices and found Joshua getting yelled at by an Appoplexian.

“LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, JOSHUA WILLIAMS, SNIPER OF THE FEUDAL NERD SOCIETY! WHEN GENERAL ANGARR OF THE 39TH APPOPLEXIAN CONQUEST ARMY DEMANDS RAGE-RUM, YOU GIVE IT TO GENERAL ANGARR OF THE 39TH APPOPLEXIAN CONQUEST ARMY!” roared the Appoplexian. Joshua remained stone-faced.

“You are Angarr, son of Ire,” called Megumi. Angarr growled before turning to her.

“YEAH, I’M IRE’S SON! WHAT’S YOUR POINT?!” roared Angarr.

“I am Megumi, daughter of Haruna,” Megumi introduced herself. She turned into Tora-Onna and slashed at Angarr’s face with her claws unsheathed. Angarr yelped in pain and noticed blood trickling down his face.

“You...you slashed my face!” whispered Angarr. He then roared in the Appoplexian’s usual anger and punched Tora-Onna. “LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, MEGUMI HISHIKAWA, QUEEN OF THE FEUDAL NERD SOCIETY AND DEFEATER OF VORTECH! YOU CAN HURT ME! YOU CAN HURT THE THINGS I STAND FOR! YOU CAN EVEN HURT MY FEELINGS, IF I HAD ANY! BUT NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, HURTS THE FACE!” Tora-Onna grabbed the next punch and tossed him over her shoulder. “Ooh, karate!” cheered Angarr. He then picked himself up. “I’m gonna call you Karate-cub, Karate-cub!”

“Your mistake, Wide-Load,” taunted Tora-Onna.

“GENERAL ANGARR OF THE 39TH APPOPLEXIAN CONQUEST ARMY IS JUST BIG-BONED!” roared Angarr. He swung wildly, leaving Tora-Onna various opportunities to get a hit in. She grabbed an arm on the backswing, put her fingers around the claw on the back of his hand, and tore it out! The pain caused him to open his mouth, but he didn’t scream until Tora-Onna released him. He then roared in pain as he clutched the area where the claw once belonged. His soldiers readied their own claws, but Tora-Onna flashed hers and roared, daring them to approach her. None of them were feeling that brave, so they tended to their general.

“Let me tell you something, soldiers of Queen Phury,” snarled Tora-Onna, “if Angarr wants his claw back, Phury’s going to have to pick it up herself. Here, the number of my room here on Vorton.” She let a piece of paper fall to the floor and, with a pivot on the heel, she turned and left them, turning back into Megumi.

* * *

Megumi had just finished touching up her make-up the next day when she heard a knock on the door. Correction, a pounding on the door. “Come in,” she bid. Phury then stormed in.

“You took one of my general’s claws!” she snarled. “Hand it over or I’m taking it by force!”

“Now that you’re here,” replied Megumi as she retrieved the claw, “I have no more need of it.” She then placed it in Phury’s outstretched hand.

“...You rob Angarr of his honor just to get my attention?!” hissed Phury.

“You can’t take away what someone doesn’t have,” answered Megumi.

“You’re saying Angarr is without honor?” quizzed Phury.

“I’m saying Angarr is a coward and a liar,” clarified Megumi.

“What of his Queen?!” demanded Phury.

“That remains to be seen,” dismissed Megumi.

“...Tell me, what did I do to earn this disrespect?” growled Phury.

“The deeds outlined in your dossier speak for themselves!” shouted Megumi as she threw Phury’s dossier down to emphasize her point. “Enslaving the Teslavorr Nebula! Detaining and searching Galvan ships in neutral space without warning OR provocation! And you! Executing your daughter when she refused to kill your universe’s Omnitrix bearer, Gwen Tennyson!”

“Whatever I did,” snarled Phury, “was to protect my people from the threat of the Cybertronian Civil War!”

“You must think me a fool to make your lies so transparent!” accused Megumi.

“I don’t wish to quarrel with you!” warned Phury.

“Well, we don’t have that choice, do we?” asked Megumi. “I trust you’re amenable to fighting in the ring? My mutant-cyborg form against an Appoplexian?”

“As a matter of fact, yes!” declared Phury. “Where will this fight be held?”

“There’s a fighting ring in After Academy’s gym,” answered Megumi. “First one to send their opponent out of the ring is the winner.”

“Very well,” agreed Phury. “It will make it easier for you to run to your husband’s arms and weep when I win.”

“The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides,” declared Rojenthi’s voice. “Amavorte, the yellow-green princess of Chizara and the earth leader, will be judging. In two days’ time, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!”

“I will see you when the time comes!” growled Phury. “But, know this, the Master Wand will ensure the safety of my universe! Interfere, and you doom an entire universe to burn in the Cybertronians’ fires of war!” She vanished in yellow-green light.

“We’ll see,” hissed Megumi.

* * *

Richard approached Optimus and Arsha as Megumi spoke with Phury. “How’s it going?” he asked.

“Awful,” sighed Optimus. “We can’t figure out a fight where we both have a reasonable chance to win.”

“Optimus, while he may be a full-fledged wizard in his universe,” supplied Arsha, “is still new to the magic game. I’m unfamiliar with any of the children’s card games he plays. We’re stuck.”

“Wait, Prime, you play children’s card games?” quizzed Richard.

“I’m a three time _Yu-Gi-Oh_ champion, thanks to Blackarachnia coaching me,” replied Optimus, “but that’s not the point! We need help!”

“...Target shooting, maybe?” asked Richard.

“...MAGIC target shooting!” cheered Arsha.

“Huh?” asked Richard.

“Even wand users need to brush up on their target shooting when firing spells,” explained Arsha. “Prime and I both practice on a daily basis, I say we have a magic target shooting competition...no, my record will leave him in the dust.”

“Excuse me, MY record will leave you in the dust!” argued Optimus.

“Oh yeah?!” laughed Arsha. “So you want to go through with a magic target shooting contest?”

“Yeah, let’s do it!” declared Optimus.

“All right, where shall we hold this bout?” quizzed Arsha.

“There’s a shooting range at G.U.N HQ that both organics and Autobots use,” revealed Optimus. “We’ll use that. How shall we decide who the victor is?”

“We each fire ten shots, one after another,” answered Arsha. “Whoever fires the shot closest to the center is the winner!”

“Perfect!” affirmed Optimus.

“The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides,” declared Azuliterii’s voice. “Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader, will be judging. In two days’ time, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!”

“Let’s do it!” cheered Arsha.


	59. Chapter 59

Arsha and Optimus were waiting for Blancalmarem to pick them up by the Gateway. “I must say,” mused Arsha, “I’m a little surprised she’s judging us.”

“Yeah, I thought she was an announcer with Nemengra,” agreed Optimus. “When did announcers...?” his question was interrupted as white light flashed and formed Blancalmarem.

“Commander Topaz has prepared the firing range,” she announced. “We’ll just go there now and...”

“Madam, a question,” interjected Arsha.

“Yes?” asked Blancalmarem.

“Have you always judged a round?” inquired Arsha.

“Why, yes, all of us princesses do,” replied Blancalmarem. “Nemengra and I may be the main commenters, but we don’t have a monopoly on that.”

“Who’s taking your place?” asked Optimus.

“At the moment, Elizabeth is,” answered Blancalmarem. “Any further questions?”

“No, we’re good,” replied Arsha.

“Then, away we go,” declared Blancalmarem. The three then vanished in white light and reappeared at the firing range. Commander Topaz rubbed her eyes as she recovered from the flash.

“I don’t think I’m EVER going to get used to that,” she muttered.

“Us contestants haven’t gotten used to it either,” supplied Optimus. The camera appeared and Blancalmarem smoothed out her dress before beginning.

“I am Blancalmarem,” she began, “the white princess of Chizara and the life leader! Representing T-R-4-N-5-F-0-R-M-3-R-5-M-0-8-1-4-N-C-H-R-0-N-1-C-L-3-5, we have Optimus Prime with home-turf advantage! Representing T-H-3-T-H-R-3-3-R-3-4-L-M-5, we have Arsha Royana! This bout will be a test of acuity in magic. Optimus and Arsha will each fire a magic blast from their wands, trying to get close enough to the center of the target. They will each have ten shots and whoever gets the closest shot to the center is the winner. No other weapons may be used and neither will interfere in the other’s attempts. Optimus Prime, are you ready?”

“Bring it!” cheered Optimus.

“Arsha Royana, are you ready?” asked Blancalmarem.

“Let’s start the match!” answered Arsha.

“Then I shall determine who fires their first shot,” declared Blancalmarem. “Optimus, since you have home-turf advantage, call it.” She pulled out a coin.

“Tails,” called Optimus. Blancalmarem flicked the coin into the air, then caught it, slapped it to the back of her hand, then got a peek.

“Good call,” praised Blancalmarem. “You may fire when ready, Optimus.” Optimus twirled his wand before slicing the air from side to side and firing a magic blast. It hit the target on one of the interior rings. He holstered his wand and indicated it was Arsha’s turn. Arsha smirked, then pointed her wand down before flicking it upwards towards the target and fired a magic blast. When it hit the target, slightly nearer to the center than Optimus’, she holstered hers and nodded to Optimus.

* * *

“Oh no,” groaned Oak. “They’re baiting each other!”

“Happens in your universe too?” sighed Jazz.

“What’s going on?” asked Richard.

“They’re trying to show off how flashy they can flick their wands,” explained Jazz. “A Mage’s rap battle, if you will.”

“Ah,” realized Richard.

* * *

“By the Allspark, I thought he grew out of that,” groaned Blackarachnia.

“He doesn’t change much, does he?” chuckled Ultra Magnus.

“Sometimes his attitude,” mused Blackarachnia, “reminds me of when we first met.”

“It was at a party on Cybertron, ten years before he received the Matrix,” recalled Ultra Magnus. “He was boasting about his family’s preference to be warriors.”

“I got so sick of it and threw a full Energon cube at his head,” giggled Blackarachnia.

“You then told him that he was a disgrace to the Pax family name,” continued Ultra Magnus, “and mopped the floor with him.”

“Dad was spark-showering mad at that,” revealed Blackarachnia. “I seem to recall your mother telling him he was going to Yoketron’s estate as punishment. Yet, he talks about Yoketron fondly. Why?”

“He met Jazz there,” replied Ultra Magnus. His attention was then grabbed by Optimus’ next shot. His wind-up looked like he was fencing with his wand. His shot was slightly farther from his first.

* * *

“Folks, I promise you,” Blancalmarem assured to the camera, “their posing has no merit in this bout. All I’m judging is their accuracy.” Arsha pirouetted three times before tilting her body so it was parallel to the ground and she lightly flicked her wand, making a magic blast hit the target. It was perpendicular to her previous shot.

“Oh yeah?” remarked Optimus. He then got into a one-handed handstand and pointed his wand between his legs, firing another blast.

“Getting fancy, are we?” chuckled Arsha. She then leapt into the air and expanded her skirts, letting the sudden updraft keep her afloat and parachuting down gently as she fired another magic blast.

“Showoff!” hissed Optimus.

* * *

“Like he has any room to talk!” snapped Brendan as he and Jandro set up aluminum-backed mirrors to replace the silver-backed ones so they could see themselves.

“That boy is quite the cocky one, from what I’ve read in my copy of his dossier,” recalled Jandro.

“I swear, I never displayed this level of OW!” Brendan accidentally cut his lips with his new fangs.

“It was tough for me, too,” assured Jandro.

“I need to ask before I say something stupid,” muttered Brendan, “were you born a Vampire?”

“Nope, I was turned,” answered Jandro.

“Then you DO know what I’m going through,” sighed Brendan. “Okay, that’s a bit of a relief.”

“Brendan, sweet-blood,” chuckled Jandro, “even Vampires that have been that way since their birth have the occasional mishap.” Just then, there was a knock on the door.

“Coming!” called Brendan. He opened the door to reveal a sparkling, pale human.

“I’ve got two deliveries,” explained the sparkler. “One for a Mr. Jandro Dormu from After Academy’s Uniform Department.”

“That’s me,” called Jandro as he took the package.

“And the other is for a Mr. Brendan Patterson from Fabric of Reality,” continued the sparkler.

“My new dress!” cheered Brendan as he accepted his package.

“Hey, if you ever feel tired of him,” purred the sparkler, “maybe you can hang with a real Vampire?” Both Jandro and Brendan bared their fangs.

“Back off, you pale imitation!” snarled Brendan. “You sparkle-fairies are NOT Vampires!”

“I dare you to take Brendan from me!” growled Jandro.

“Why don’t you go take a bath in holy water?!” challenged the sparkler. Brendan then grabbed the sparkler’s shoulder and punched him straight in the mouth.

“Insult my boyfriend again! I dare you!” he taunted as the sparkler spat out his chipped fangs.

“MY TEETH!” he cried. “YOU RED-EYED...!” The door was then slammed in his face.

“Stupid imitation Vampire!” muttered Brendan.

“How that ridiculous _Twilight_ garbage has ANY following among VaOUCH!” yelped Jandro as he cut his lips with his fangs. “...See what I meant earlier?” chuckled Jandro.

“Let’s not focus on the knock-off Vampires, my rose,” advised Brendan. “I believe the match is still going on.” Optimus and Arsha had both taken seven shots each while the altercation went on.

* * *

“If you’re quite done on deciding!” hissed Blancalmarem.

“Don’t rush a magic blast fling pose!” retorted Optimus. He then did a bit of break-dancing before firing his eighth shot.

“Nice try,” laughed Arsha. She leapt into the air, did ten backflips, then punched the back of her wand, making it shoot her eighth one.

* * *

“Kids,” muttered Rachet as he, Emily, Marshii, and Henry tidied the infirmary.

“You were that young once,” remarked Henry.

“True,” conceded Ratchet. “...Okay, where’s the laser scalpel?!”

“What’s it look like?” asked Marshii.

“Long silver tube,” described Ratchet. “Red light at the end that generates the laser I need.”

“That one?” asked Emily as she pointed to the tube.

“Ah, there it is,” sighed Ratchet happily. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem, Doc,” replied Emily.

“Don’t call me ‘Doc’!” snapped Ratchet.

“Hey, Ratchet, about the microscope I lent you...” began Marshii.

“Ah, yes, the microscope,” recalled Ratchet. “Just finished my analysis of Emily’s blood. I’ll give it to you once we’re...” He was interrupted by something breaking. Everyone turned to see Henry looking guilty at a mess he made of a couple of pieces of equipment, specifically, Marshii’s microscope and the machine Ratchet used to operate it!

“So...I guess the red button SHOULDN’T have been pressed,” gulped Henry.

“I NEEDED THAT!” shouted Ratchet and Marshii.

* * *

Optimus traced various shapes with his wand before firing his ninth shot. Arsha made her wand cartwheel across her arms five times over before she caught it and fired her ninth one. “Right, this is the last one!” declared Optimus. He tossed his wand into the air, got into a push-up position, transformed from vehicle to robot mode five times over, got up and did ten jumping jacks, then proceeded to do an entire kata before he kicked the end of his wand and fired his last shot.

“Okay, that’s good, I’ll give you that,” mused Arsha. “But, this is where it ends.” She then tossed her wand into the air, shut her eyes to concentrate, moved her tails in a graceful manner, danced as if she were gliding instead of stepping, twirled, then, as it came level with her, flicked the end of her wand and fired her final shot. She stopped her dance, opened her eyes, caught her wand, and curtsied. Optimus clapped his hands, impressed at what he saw.

“That topped mine,” conceded Optimus. “Good job.”

“Yes, the wind-ups were amazing,” remarked Blancalmarem, “but that wasn’t what the contest was about, was it?” Optimus and Arsha arched their eyebrows in confusion, then widened their eyes as they blushed in embarrassment.

“Scrap, that’s right!” groaned Optimus.

“Target shooting,” winced Arsha. “Oops.”

“You two seriously forgot?!” protested Blancalmarem. She then sighed. “Some people are so easily distracted.” She ran outlines along the targets and shot-marks, Optimus’ in red and Arsha’s in pink, lined the outlines up and measured each shot. “This contest is over,” she announced. “The winner, with her fifth shot, is Arsha Royana! You two will be returned to Vorton shortly. Optimus, though you have suffered a defeat, know that it only brings as much dishonor as you feel necessary. Would you care for an interview with Nemengra and I?”

“...You know what, sure,” replied Optimus.

“Then I shall bring you to our garden once Arsha is dropped off,” declared Blancalmarem. White light surrounded them and took Arsha to Vorton while Optimus went with Blancalmarem. Arsha was congratulated on all sides.

“That was nicely done!” cheered Megumi.

“Well, looks like my boy needs to work on his magic shooting,” mused Ironhide. “First off, I gotta remind him that you can’t get distracted with anything fancy, especially in battle!”

“And it seems YOU need that reminder as well, Captain,” rumbled Oak. Arsha just giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck as an embarrassed grin crossed her blushing face again.

* * *

The interview broadcast began as usual. “I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader,” began Blancalmarem.

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader,” finished Nemengra.

“I had the honor of judging the bout between Optimus Prime and Arsha Royana today,” continued Blancalmarem.

“The bout was centered around magic target shooting and Arsha claimed victory,” explained Nemengra.

“Now, if they just remembered that, the bout would have gone a lot quicker!” grumbled Blancalmarem.

“Yes, the competitors soon switched their focus to whoever could wind up their shots better,” recalled Nemengra.

“Optimus has accepted being interviewed, so, maybe, we can get some answers from him,” mused Blancalmarem.

“Here’s is the interview in full,” announced Nemengra as the screen behind them displayed the interview.

“It says in your dossier,” revealed Blancalmarem, “that you’re the first adolescent to be named Prime. What were your thoughts after that?”

“Oh, the usual,” replied Optimus. “Underestimating how hard leadership is, failing a lot, listening to grumbles of unhappy bots.”

“Yet you stay on,” mused Nemengra. “Why?”

“Because, at the end of the day,” answered Optimus, “I still feel pride for my job of serving Cybertron in my current capacity.”

“You view your job as a public service?” summed up Blancalmarem.

“Every job in the field of politics, even voting,” affirmed Optimus, “is a public service. To try to make a career out of it, in my opinion, cheapens the sacrifice you’re making. That’s why I instituted term limits to all politicians on Cybertron.”

“And people feel as if they’re being heard?” quizzed Nemengra.

“It’s one of a few solutions to restore honor to politics that I have in mind,” replied Optimus. “Another is to do away with our electoral college system that we adopted from 21st century Americans and go for a pure democracy in electing our representatives.”

“Well, sounds ambitious,” mused Blancalmarem.

“The people’s voice needs to be heard,” declared Optimus.

“That is, indeed, a noble goal,” agreed Nemengra. “Now, concerning the bout...” Optimus sunk into his seat as he blushed.

“It’s about the show Arsha and I put on during our wind-ups, isn’t it?” guessed Optimus.

“Well, that,” answered Blancalmarem, “and I’m still trying to figure out how you two forgot the fight terms since you BOTH agreed to them!”

“Mages, sometimes, love to show off,” explained Optimus. “More often than not, that gets in the way for us. It looks like it’s a ‘multiversal constant’, as the Vortex Riders put it.”

“So, you succumb to childishness frequently?” guessed Nemengra.

“Yes,” mumbled Optimus.

“Well, I think we’ve said enough,” declared Blancalmarem. “Thank you for your time, we’ll send you home.”

“Do you need to?” gulped Optimus.

“You’re gonna have to hear the lectures eventually,” answered Nemengra. “‘Til all are one.” The screen went dark and Blancalmarem and Nemengra returned to their audience.

“I’m sure Optimus is getting an audioful,” sighed Blancalmarem.

“After the break, Amavorte will be judging the round between Megumi Hishikawa and Queen Phury of Appoplexia!” cheered Nemengra.


	60. Chapter 60

Phury was being fanned in her throne room and being fed fruit as she lounged on her chair. “Angarr,” she called, “where’s Amavorte? She’s supposed to bring me to my opponent.”

“I don’t know, my Queen,” answered Angarr.

“...Well, I suppose that’s the default for you males,” sighed Phury.

“I find that males and females both function better when both are treated as equals,” called Amavorte’s voice. She was right behind the Appoplexian fanning Phury.

“Do you NEED to do that?!” snapped Phury.

“Chizarans prefer to be unexpected in some capacity,” replied Amavorte. “Your opponent is ready.”

“As am I,” purred Phury. Yellow-green light enveloped the two ladies and they appeared in After Academy’s gym. Megumi had exchanged her usual outfit for workout clothes.

“I hope you’re ready to answer for your men’s crimes,” growled Megumi.

“You’re the one who has committed a crime against one of my men,” hissed Phury, “thus insulting me.” The two ladies took their places on opposite corners of the ring and Megumi turned into Tora-Onna. Amavorte took to the center of the ring as a camera appeared.

“I am Amavorte,” she announced, “the yellow-green princess of Chizara and the earth leader. Representing her new home of 8-3-Y-0-N-D-C-1-T-Y and a permanent student of the multiverse’s leading educational institute, After Academy, we have Megumi Hishikawa with home-turf advantage! Representing G-W-3-N-1-0, we have Queen Phury of Appoplexia! This bout is a test of physical strength. Both of them will fight in this ring until one of the opponents is thrown out of the ring. No weapons may be used and Megumi must stay in her currently fuzzy state as Tora-Onna. Tora-Onna, are you ready?”

“Let me at her!” growled Tora-Onna.

“Queen Phury, are you ready?” asked Amavorte.

“Always. That’s a female Appoplexian’s default,” purred Phury. Amavorte then swung her hand down.

“Hajime!” (Begin!) she announced as she teleported out of the ring. The yellow-green flash distracted Tora-Onna just enough to allow Phury to slam her fist into Tora-Onna’s face. Tora-Onna was rendered dizzy by the punch and couldn’t regain her vision fast enough. Phury kept punching her opponent at every available open spot before flooring her. Phury stomped over to Tora-Onna, ready to pick her up and throw her out of the ring, when Tora-Onna caught Phury’s foot as it was coming down and pushed it up, causing Phury to fall and hit the floor hard. Tora-Onna then flung her opponent headfirst into the pole holding the ropes, making Phury just as dizzy as Tora-Onna was. Unfortunately, Phury recovered quickly and grabbed Tora-Onna’s hand and flung her over the ropes! Tora-Onna hit the floor hard.

* * *

“MEGUMI!” called Richard.

* * *

“NO!” shouted Arsha.

* * *

“That can’t be legal!” protested Optimus.

* * *

“YOU defeated Vortech?” scoffed Phury as Tora-Onna picked herself up and turned back into Megumi. “You must have relied on your minions too much.”

“They’re not my minions!” hissed Megumi. “They’re my friends! My power!”

“And your weakness, if the rumors about you going against War are any indication,” purred Phury. “Amavorte, I don’t believe there was a round limit.”

“No, that wasn’t agreed upon,” sighed Amavorte. “It’s understood that you only needed one round. This contest is over. The winner is...!”

“STOP!” shouted a voice. Angarr stormed in, madder than ever. “PHURY, I OUGHT TO SHRED YOUR CLOTHES, YOU SAND-COVERED CHEATER!”

“I beg your pardon!” snarled Phury. “What did you call me?!”

“YOU HEARD ME!” roared Angarr. “LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, QUEEN PHURY, DISGRACED LEADER OF APPOPLEXIA...!”

“I WILL NOT!” shouted Phury. “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I...!”

“HOLD ON!” called Amavorte. “General Angarr, why did you call Phury a cheater?”

“BECAUSE I FOUND A PILE OF NIP OUTSIDE HER DOOR!” explained Angarr.

“...And, ‘nip’ is...?” quizzed Megumi.

“Catnip,” elaborated Amavorte. “The Appoplexian equivalent of the human drug called ‘speed’. General Angarr, what more proof do you have that Phury took nip?”

“HER DOCTOR TOLD ME SO!” answered Angarr. “LET ME AT HER! I’LL MAKE SURE SHE’S COVERED IN SAND FOREVER!”

“I will not stand here and be insulted by a male!” snarled Phury. “I’ve taken no drugs! Megumi must have planted some to try and hide the fact that she took some!”

“I most certainly did not!” argued Megumi. “Have the best doctors check me over! They’ll find no drugs in me!”

“The only way to settle this,” declared Amavorte, “is to have your doctors check you over and send us the results while your respective police forces search your living spaces.”

“I am Queen of Appoplexia and will not be subjected to this brand of barbarism!” roared Phury.

“Since the Chizarans are god-like,” requested Megumi, “ and in the interest of fairness, I must ask that you have YOUR doctors check us over and YOUR police search our living quarters.”

“...I shall have to obtain the warrants for both,” replied Amavorte, “but I believe that you’re speaking as a woman with nothing to hide. That doesn’t mean you are exempt, but I believe your words.”

“Megumi,” stammered Phury, “I think it best for both of us if I go with you. I formally request asylum.”

“I will certainly grant you asylum,” answered Megumi, “when you have been absolved of this crime.” She headed to the locker room to change back into her dress.

* * *

“The nerve of her!” snarled Richard. “Accusing you of drug-usage! I ought to smack her! I’ll declaw her, that’s what I’ll do!”

“The best way to disgrace an Appoplexian, from what I’ve read,” mused Megumi, “is to destroy their clothes. Appoplexians consider their sense of shame to be the most highly advanced in the universe.”

“...You shouldn’t be condoning what I say in anger,” Richard remarked.

“I’m a grown woman and an immortal,” argued Megumi. “I’ll condone whatever I damn please.” The two then heard a knock on the door. “That must be the Chizaran Police.” Richard headed to the door and found men and women in yellow-green police outfits. One of the officers handed Richard a search warrant with Legowltor’s signature on it.

“You guys must place this case very high on your priority list if you’ve got Legowltor to authorize this,” mused Richard. “Please, come in.” He stood aside and allowed the Chizaran officers into the house. Every nook and cranny was checked and rechecked ten times over with Megumi and Richard watching them closely in case someone decided to plant evidence. There was another knock on the door. “Now who could that be?” asked Richard.

“Hopefully, Amartonadii with Megumi’s drug test results,” replied an officer. Another officer opened the door and it was Amartonadii as predicted. “Well?” asked the first officer.

“Not even a milligram of any drug of any kind,” reported Amartonadii.

“We haven’t found anything that would implicate her either,” answered a third officer.

“We’re done here,” called the first officer. “Clean this place up.” The Chizaran officers and Amartonadii snapped their fingers and the house looked as it did before the officers searched the place. “Thank you for your cooperation,” bid the first officer as everyone left in both yellow and yellow-green lights.

“Goddamn, having your house searched is tense, even when the officers are good and you’re innocent!” shuddered Richard.

“I’m feeling a little stressed myself,” gulped Megumi.

“I’ll make us some tea and strawberries,” offered Richard.

“I’ll make whipped cream to go with it,” sighed Megumi as their lives were coming back into order.

* * *

The investigation had ended and Amavorte had called both Phury and Megumi to the ring in After Academy’s gym. She paced in front of the pair of them. “I suppose you know the warrants authorized us to check other records as well,” she began. Both Megumi and Phury nodded. Phury had a smug look on her face for some odd reason. “Both of your records say that neither of you purchased any form of drugs. Megumi, I believe your records are accurate.”

“As are mine,” chuckled Phury.

“Normally, I WOULD believe that,” hissed Amavorte. “I would say your records were accurate...if they didn’t have evidence of Galvan levels of TAMPERING!” Phury gasped when she realized she was found out! “PHURY OF APPOPLEXIA, ANGARR WAS RIGHT! YOU HAVE CHEATED!”

“Wait, my princess!” begged Phury. “I can explain...!”

“No, you can’t!” shouted Amavorte. “As far as I’m concerned, no explanation will save you! Article 2 of the General Rules of Combat: no chemical enhancements are accepted unless it is determined that they need such enhancements to survive! You were determined not to need them! How dare you attempt to deceive us!”

“That wand is mine! I will not allow failure to stain me again!” argued Phury, dropping her façade of civility.

“Well, this was a poor way to win!” snarled Amavorte. “Megumi will be the one going to the final round while YOU will fight Optimus over Third Place Prize! If you DO win, the prize will be delivered to you in a year’s time, relative to your universe’s time-scale!”

“YOU CAN’T DENY ME THE MASTER WAND!” roared Phury.

“CAN AND WILL!” Amavorte roared back. “Quite frankly, I cannot begin to describe my disgust at you! Break another rule and you will not be welcomed back to the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale!” She snapped her fingers and they all went back to their respective homes. Megumi met with Arsha and Optimus in the Gateway Room.

“Well, that sours the experience,” muttered Arsha.

“Why would she go that far?” quizzed Optimus.

“Maybe she’s sick of her losses,” guessed Megumi. “In any case, sorry for saddling you with a cheater, Prime.”

“I’ll teach her to cheat!” promised Optimus. Just then, R9 rushed past everyone.

“Whoa!” yelped Arsha. “Hey! R9! Where’s the fire?!”

“Dudes! What are you doing standing around for?!” called R9. Kit-10 then came up to them. “Kit-10, did you confirm it? I don’t want this to be like the retirement home on Tarlax! I think one of the old ladies from it is stalking me!”

“It’s confirmed!” reported Kit-10. “I’ve also received corroboration from Discornia about strange dimensional rifts!”

“Then we need the Brigadier with us to coordinate things!”

“Er, are we having a major processor-trip here?” asked Optimus. “What am I missing?”

“Prime, we need the Autobots’ help on this!” continued R9. “I’ll call in that favor Megatron and his allies owe us after saving their lives!” He contacted Megatron.

“Ah, R9-D7, correct?” greeted Megatron. “What can I do for you?”

“Dude, we’re calling in that favor!” announced R9.

“Let me hear it from Optimus!” snapped Megatron.

“Would someone explain to us what’s going on?!” called Megumi.

“We found them!” replied Kit-10.

“Who?!” quizzed Arsha.

“Mickey! Caan! Eggman!” elaborated Kit-10. “We’ve found them! They’re fighting Metaltron and that Cyberman version of Usagi!”

“...Well, Megatron,” mused Optimus, “looks like R9’s right. We ARE calling in that favor.”

“All I need to help you out,” declared Megatron, “are the _Nemesis_ , the _Scorpion_ , and the remainder of the Shocker Rift fleet.”

“We’ll get you there,” offered Megumi, “then bring you and your ships over to Caan’s location. R9, give the coordinates to the Brigadier. Megatron, rally your men. We’ll meet you there.”

“See you then,” replied Megatron. The call ended and Megumi made a general broadcast.

“Everyone, prepare for battle!” she called. “Caan has been located! Repeat, Caan has been located! Assemble in the Gateway Room for a plan of attack!”

“All Autobots, this is Optimus!” declared Prime. “We’re getting in on this fight too! Assemble in the Gateway Room!”

“ _Endeavor_ , this is the Captain!” announced Arsha. “Assemble in the Gateway Room! We’re participating in this fight as well!”

* * *

“War!” called Skyfall. “We’ve got him! Caan’s been located!”

“Excellent!” cheered War. She made a broadcast to all ships. “We move out! Caan will not escape us and Mickey will answer for his betrayal!” Quake Hammer thumped his console in rhythm and started singing.

“ _Qoy qeylIs puqloD. (Hear! Sons of Kahless.)_

_Qoy puqbe’pu’. (Hear! Daughters too.)_

_yoHbogh matlhbogh je SuvwI’ (The blood of battle washes clean)”_ By then, Skyfall and War had joined in.

“ _Say’moHchu’ may’ ‘Iw. (The Warrior brave and true.)_

_maSuv manong ‘ej maHoHchu’. (We fight, we love, and then we kill.)_

_nI’be’ yInmaj ‘ach wovqu’. (Our lives burn short and bright,)_

_batlh maHeghbej ‘ej yo’ qIjDaq vavpu’ma’ DImuv. (Then we die with honor and join our fathers)_

_pa’ reH maSuvtaHqu’. (In the Black Fleet where we battle forever,)_

_mamevQo’. maSuvtaH. Ma’ov. (battling on through the Eternal fight.)”_


	61. Chapter 61

The _Endeavor_ , _Ark_ , _Virginia_ , _Nemesis_ , _Scorpion_ , and a Shocker Rift saucer named the _Tiger_ flew through the rift on course for the universe Caan and his allies were in. The captains of each ship were in a conference over the subspace channels. “So, are we clear on the plan?” asked Megumi.

“The _Ark_ and _Nemesis_ ,” replied Optimus, “will begin surface bombardment, making sure our targets are unharmed, yet surrounded.”

“The six of us,” continued Megatron, “will then beam down and apprehend them, holding each one in our brigs.”

“I will have Caan,” supplied Hiro, “Optimus will hold Dr. Eggman, and you will interrogate Mickey.”

“If War comes,” Dr. Borg went on, “the _Scorpion_ and the _Tiger_ will try to hold off her fleet while the _Virginia_ and _Endeavor_ will assist in both bombarding and holding off War’s fleet.

“When we get to Vorton, we hold our targets until we get answers,” finished Arsha.

“Excellent,” declared Megumi. “We’ve only got one shot to get answers. If we screw up now, we’ll never get them.”

“Megumi!” called Richard from the bridge. “War’s fleet beat us to it!”

“What?!” yelped Megumi.

“Well, looks like we’re ALL holding off War!” grumbled Arsha.

“We need extra protection!” declared Megumi. “Everyone, pick someone else to assist us! We’re going in hot!” The call ended and Megumi entered the bridge. “Richard, with me!” she ordered. “Hiroki, you’re in charge until we get back!” Richard and Megumi then entered the transporter room and fastened their belts.

“Vortex Driver!” the two belts called. They then took out their Ascendants and i.d. tags and inserted both.

“Ascendance! All set!” announced their Ascendants.

“Henshin!” proclaimed Richard and Megumi.

“Full Ascendance!” called the Ascendants. They turned into their Ascendant Rider forms and beamed onto the surface of the universe. They met Hiro as Tora-Otoko with a Shocker Rift Drone Dalek, Megatron with Starscream, Optimus with Ironhide, Arsha in her armor with Bashoon, and Dr. Borg with Jansha. They found Caan as Kamen Rider Dal, Mickey as Kamen Rider Lux, and Dr. Eggman fighting off Kamen Rider Adaptus and a Dalek-based Kamen Rider, Metaltron as Kamen Rider Ex. Just then, War in her Rider Form, Skyfall, and Quake Hammer shimmered into view.

“There they are!” called War.

“NO, YOU DON’T!” shouted Royal as she clashed with War.

“Stay out of this, mortal!” demanded War as she blocked Royal’s sword swing.

“Shows what you know!” taunted Royal. “After Academy’s universe made everyone immortal, even bringing the dead back to life!”

“LIAR!” shouted War. Guard assisted Royal as Optimus and Megatron clashed with Quake Hammer and Skyfall.

“You side with the enemy!” accused Optimus. “You hide the fact that you’ve married a Decepticon from me! You attack innocent people! You’re no Autobot, you cruel Pit-spawn!”

“I’m being cruel to be kind!” argued Skyfall. “Like a child scares me!”

“A child that’s stripping you of the Autobrand for this, traitor!” countered Optimus. Megatron concentrated on Quake Hammer.

“You know, I told the D.J.D. that you died defending me!” Megatron snarled at Quake Hammer. “Maybe I should tell them I was mistaken and have you put back on the List!”

“Believe it or not,” growled Quake Hammer, “I don’t think the D.J.D. will listen to you, considering your Autobot origins!”

“I have abandoned that faction a long time ago!” roared Megatron.

“That’s no excuse for the D.J.D!” countered Quake Hammer. Tora-Otoko, the Dalek, Dr. Borg, Arsha, and Bashoon focused on Dal, Lux, and Eggman while Ex and Adaptus tried to get around the group of four. Dr. Borg and Bashoon tried to knock Adaptus off their backs while Ex attacked Arsha, Tora-Otoko, and the Dalek.

“EXTERMINATE!” called the Dalek as it fired. The blaster bolt was deflected by Ex’s new armor.

“Nice try,” taunted Ex.

“EXTERMINATE!” shrieked the Dalek as it fired again and again. “EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! WHY WON’T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!”

“I can’t,” purred Ex as she punched through the Dalek’s casing. She then retracted her fist to reveal the remains of the Dalek’s internal flesh.

“COME HERE!” roared Tora-Otoko as he swung the Rift Breaker at Ex. Ex dodged the attack, but left herself open to Arsha’s punch.

“Why you!” snarled Ex as she performed a roundhouse kick. Arsha caught Ex’s foot and flipped her to the ground. Tora-Otoko inserted his old i.d. tag into the Rift Breaker.

“Final Attack!” it announced.

“TORA RIFT SLICE!” shouted Tora-Otoko as he swung it sideways, creating an energy wave that hit Ex and cancelled her transformation, changing her back into Metaltron. Tora-Otoko arched an eyebrow. “You’re...blue?” he muttered.

“What, got something against a new breed of Dalek?” asked Metaltron.

“Eggman!” called Lux. “Any time now!”

“Got them!” cheered Eggman.

“NOW!” shouted Dal. Eggman pressed a button and everything gained a bluish tint. Metaltron and Adaptus looked around in stark confusion.

“WHERE’D THEY GO?!” demanded Metaltron as she passed through Optimus’ leg while everyone tried to steady themselves.

“Never mind them,” urged Adaptus as she turned back into the former Cyber-Planner Gi. She now wore a silver dress. “We have other recruits to find,” reminded Gi.

“Yes, yes, we do,” remembered Metaltron. “Come on, we need to leave.” She summoned a Rift and they vanished into it.

“Er...couldn’t they...?” asked Quake Hammer.

“It’s a temporary pocket dimension,” explained Lux as he turned back into Mickey. “Eggman was supposed to leave them out while we talked.”

“Sweet Primus!” groaned Optimus. “Who calibrated that?! Feels like my internal mechanics took a weekend in Six Lasers Over Cybertron!”

“Clearly, the problem is your weak constitution,” remarked Dal as he changed back into Caan.

“Oh, yeah, forgot about you!” hissed War as she drew her sword.

“WHOA! WAIT! NO!” yelped Mickey as he got between War and Caan.

“Mickey, you’ve got five seconds,” warned Royal, “to explain what’s going on here and why you’re working with Caan and Eggman!”

“You’re owed no such explanation!” snarled Caan. “You should have kept your nose out of our business!”

“And let you conquer Foundation Prime?!” roared War. “Not a chance!”

“What use would I have for Foundation Prime?!” snapped Caan.

“Everyone, calm down!” urged Mickey. “We’re all in this together!”

“Calm down?!” protested Guard. “You’re working with Eggman and a former Dalek! You saw how dangerous one was during the incident with the Sources! Mickey, we’ve been against them from the start, you’ve been working with them since you joined us three years ago! Maybe before that! I say Caan’s wrong! We’re ALL owed an explanation!”

“...Wait, you mean you really don’t know?” asked Mickey.

“Of course, they don’t!” snapped Caan. “Anyone can tell you that and they don’t need my clairvoyance.”

“But I thought they would have, at least, suspected!” argued Mickey.

“Suspected what?” asked Optimus.

“Guys, I went to Megumi’s future!” revealed Mickey. “I know what’s going on!”

“My...future?” asked Royal.

“Ask and she shall appear,” called a voice. Mirai-Megumi appeared, wearing her perception filter. “Now, before I get into the big reveal,” she began, “Megumi, did Death tell you about my conversation with her and Rosadera?”

“Yeah, why?” asked Royal.

“Good,” declared Mirai-Megumi as she took off the perception filter. “Now I don’t have to have this stupid thing and can reveal why I hired Caan to assist in this matter.”

“...Okay, when do I go senile enough to want to hire a former Dalek?!” hissed Royal.

“It’s not senility,” argued Mirai-Megumi, “it’s ensuring time stays on track and we only need to worry about a different version of Shocker.”

“What?” asked Guard.

“Minna, Caan’s right!” revealed Mirai-Megumi. “Vortech is still alive!”

“...That...That...THAT’S ABSURD!” argued War.

“I warned you, Megumi,” hissed Caan. “I told you I saw you, Optimus, and Arsha fighting Vortech before you were robbed of the Sources by Hiro. You should have heeded my advice and prepared for his second coming!”

“You left his service with me!” argued Tora-Otoko. “You only heard the news that Vortech was imprisoned in a rift loop and died when it collapsed!”

“Would someone tell me what’s going on?!” demanded Dr. Borg.

“About five years ago,” explained Royal, “my friends and I, the original Vortex Riders, got Batman, Hongo, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf on a crazy journey that spanned the entire multiverse to defeat the last of the Vortonians, Lord Vortech. He was going to smash every reality into one another to make a perfect, singular universe. We stopped him by trapping him in a rift loop and it collapsed, thus it KILLED him!”

“Vortech’s alive and well in this time!” corrected Mirai-Megumi. “He’s just hiding within someone. Three someones, in fact. Want to know who they are?” She then pointed to Royal, Optimus, and Arsha.

“...He’s...inside us?” asked Optimus.

“Snoozing right in your heads,” confirmed Mirai-Megumi.

“Er, guys,” gulped Eggman, “can we continue this in normal reality? The pocket dimension’s about to collapse!”

“I’ll tell you what,” offered Royal as she cancelled her transformation, “we’ll order our ships to stop shooting at each other to hear your explanations. If we’re satisfied, we’ll let you off the hook. If not, we’re throwing you in prison. Sound fair?”

“Fine,” agreed Mickey.

“...Very well,” grunted War as she cancelled her transformation.

“She speaks for us,” declared Megatron as Tora-Otoko turned back into Hiro.

* * *

All ships stopped shooting at each other and listened to Mirai-Megumi, Mickey, Caan, and Eggman explain why they did what they did. “But...but...that’s not...” muttered Hiroki.

“I went to the future,” replied Mickey. “Vortech’s still alive!”

“It’s just...a little hard to take in!” remarked Hiro. “How long has he been inside their heads?”

“He was split across different points in time as well,” explained Mirai-Megumi. “During the fight on Foundation Prime over the Sources, unbeknownst to me, I had backed my foot into a small lump of Vortech. It activated his memories and soul and he was split into three fragments. One of them buried itself into me, the second went into Optimus during Sira’s lecture about how the soul knows when someone is turning bad, even if the mind is clouded.”

“That was after I had lost my magic briefly,” muttered Optimus. “I was falling into delusions of power.”

“The third was when Arsha first met Dr. Borg as she explained her plan to use a virus to take over the Realms,” continued Mirai-Megumi.

“I still owe you for ruining that plan,” Dr. Borg threatened Arsha.

“Doctor, shut up,” hissed Megatron.

“Right now,” finished Mirai-Megumi, “Vortech’s just lying in wait, manipulating us all to turn against each other.” War’s face fell when she heard that.

“Wait, then where does the Ascendant come into play?” asked Optimus.

“That was something 200-year-old me did,” explained Mirai-Megumi. “Yes, she’s also locked looking like she’s 21. In any case, she told Sludgiona what was going on before the Vortech Wars and told her to make the prototype Vortex Drivers, then make new ones.”

“Did she tell Sludgiona to make the Chronicle Drivers?” asked Dell.

“No, that was all her doing,” replied Mirai-Megumi. “The Lukas of my time programmed the virus that destroyed them.”

“The virus Mickey installed in them?” asked Jandro.

“The same,” confirmed Mirai-Megumi.

“That still leaves me confused,” muttered Optimus. “Why did it need my Spark? Why couldn’t you just say that the Ascendant needed it?”

“Because that would have made the timeline messier than it already is,” replied Mirai-Megumi. “Truthfully, it needed a good source of energy, I just forgot that it needed something on the level of your Spark.”

“Then why was the Ascendant made at all?” asked Arsha.

“Because it’s not just a power-up,” replied Mickey. “It’s not a fancy gadget! It’s armor! Mental armor!”

“Of course!” cheered Lukas. “Wunderbar!”

“Huh?” asked Richard.

“Vortech is a being of pure energy,” explained Lukas. “To fight someone like him, you need to fight in a manner similar to his existence, with greater energy, and a Transformer’s Spark, especially one bonded to the Matrix, is the very thing needed to hold him back!”

“It’s one of a myriad of ways we fight someone like Vortech,” explained Mirai-Megumi. “People like him are classified as Industria Bestias, Beasts of Energy. We have ways of defeating them or blocking them.”

“The Ascendant isn’t just for making new forms,” continued Caan. “It’s a shield, a method of keeping Vortech from taking over your minds and bodies. With Megumi in possession of an Ascendant, Vortech can’t use you lot, not even Optimus and Arsha. However, he’s still inside your bodies and we need him OUT to defeat him.”

“Then we gotta reconvene and plan on Vorton,” declared Megumi. “For now, all charges against Mickey and Eggman need to be dropped. War, I need you to...War?” War wasn’t on the screen. Instead, it was Quake Hammer. “Where’s War?”

“In her ready room,” replied Quake Hammer. “She heard everything, but I think hearing that she was manipulated into betraying you all by Vortech left her shaken.”

“...Permission to come aboard?” asked Megumi, guessing why she was shaken.

“Granted,” answered Quake Hammer. “We’ll beam you over.” Megumi was transported via teleport beam to the bridge of War’s ship and was shown where her ready room was. She knocked on the door.

“Come,” mumbled War’s voice. Megumi stepped in to see War huddled in a corner, pulling her knees to her chest, and looking sorry for herself.

“War?” asked Megumi. “Are you okay?”

“More or less,” muttered War. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve been worse,” assured Megumi. “...Er, about Mickey...”

“I’m not pursuing him, not anymore,” replied War in uncharacteristic softness.

“...What are you thinking about?” quizzed Megumi.

“Everything,” answered War. “...Specifically, what I did against you and what I was planning to do to you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” replied Megumi. “You were manipulated by Vortech.”

“Was I?” mumbled War. Megumi winced, guessing what War was going through.

“...Look, we can save the pity party for later,” declared Megumi. “We need to get Vortech out of me, Optimus, and Arsha.”

“True,” sighed War as she stood up. “What do you need from me?”

“Right now, we’re all going to Vorton to make Vortech aware that we’re on to him,” explained Megumi. “You up for another fight against him?”

“...Yes!” declared War.

“I’ll see you on Vorton, then,” finished Megumi. “ _Virginia_ , this is Megumi. One to return.” She vanished as War took her place on her bridge.

“Lay in a course for Vorton!” she ordered Skyfall. All ships then sped off for Vorton.


	62. Chapter 62

Mirai-Megumi had returned to the future while everyone was on Vorton, doing their part to try and get Vortech out of Optimus, Arsha, and Megumi. Right now, they were trying to contact Vortoranii so they could get some advice. As they worked, a pink flash of light appeared and formed Rosadera. “What the heck’s going on?!” she yelped.

“An intruder!” called Caan as he and Eggman leveled their weapons at her.

“Hey, hey, hey!” protested Richard as he got between them.

“How did you find us?!” demanded Eggman.

“I walked!” snarked Rosadera. “Look, in all seriousness, what’s going on here?! I got word that you guys made an unstable pocket dimension and now you’re actually working with these schlubs?!”

“We have a common enemy now,” explained Megumi.

“Can she be trusted?” asked Caan.

“Can you?” quizzed Optimus.

“I don’t think any Chizaran wants Vortech to succeed in whatever game he’s playing at,” replied Arsha.

“...Uh, why mention Vortech?” asked Rosadera.

“Because Caan’s right and Vortech’s still alive,” answered Optimus.

“...And you believe a Dalek?” quizzed Rosadera.

“Initially, no,” replied Megumi, “but my future confirmed what he said about Vortech’s status.” Rosadera gulped as she detected no lies from Megumi.

“We can’t hold the 3V2R if Vortech’s still around,” declared Rosadera. “I’m suspending it until Vortech’s well and truly dead!” She made a few calls and was satisfied with her answers. “Okay, with all that out of the way, what are you doing right now?”

“Wasting our time,” grunted Caan.

“And, er, do your enemies know what’s up?” asked Rosadera.

“They’re currently patrolling our space at the moment,” explained Megumi, “to prevent Vortech’s followers from making contact.”

“And we just went off duty,” called Megatron as he, Hiro, and Dr. Borg came in.

“About the unstable pocket dimension,” explained Mickey, “we needed the leaders of each group to listen with a cooler head. We let it collapse a while ago after they agreed to hear us out.”

“Long story short, Vortech’s inside me, Arsha, and Megumi,” continued Optimus.

“The rejected sushi platter,” supplied Arsha as Caan scoffed at the insult, “thinks we can weaken him by separating him from us and Megumi thinks someone named Vortoranii can offer advice on how to do so.”

“Even if she can’t,” finished Megumi, “she’d be a powerful ally.”

“This is pointless,” grunted Caan. “She would have already...!” Caan was interrupted by the arrival of Vortoranii’s ghost.

“Wh...wha...?!” stammered Vortoranii.

“Vortoranii, relax,” advised Megumi. “We’ve summoned your image here to talk directly to you, but it’s not going to last. I know about the conversation you had with my future self and Death, but my current anger about that is unimportant. Let me sum up, Vortech’s living inside the three of us,” she indicated herself, Arsha, and Optimus. “We need any advice you can give to get him out.”

“...Oh,” remarked Vortoranii. “Is that all? I already know about Vortech.”

“...You do?” asked Rosadera.

“Of course,” replied Vortoranii. “Megumi’s carried me around since the Sources. Did you think I wouldn’t know what was going on?”

“The Sources?” muttered Megumi. “No, you and I parted company after the Vortech Wars.”

“Oh, is that what you’re all calling your battle against me?” asked Vortoranii.

“Battle against...?” quizzed Megumi before a horrible theory formed in her head.

“That’s right,” chuckled Vortoranii as her voice changed. “You didn’t contact my former Queen. Who you got was...” her form then changed into the guy they once thought dead! “LOOOOORD VORTECH!” Vortech then cleared his throat. “Too much?”

“WRONG END!” squeaked Arsha.

“What are you quaking about?” asked Caan. “It’s just his image. He can’t harm us.”

“So, all the pawns are now aware of the game,” chuckled Vortech. “So small, so scared. I must say, I do enjoy playing with you all. I don’t want this game to end. ...Nothing to say? Usually your type spouts a speech about good triumphing over evil. Let me tell you right now, good is hopelessly naïve.”

“Wait a minute,” called Megumi. “Why am I afraid?!” She gave her full attention to Vortech. “I’m not afraid of you! I bested you before, I’ll do so again!” Vortech gave Megumi his full attention.

“As you can clearly see,” he remarked, “you only diminished me!”

“I did, yes,” agreed Megumi, “I shall do worse!”

“Tiny tin girl in tiny tin armor,” taunted Vortech, “thought she could be the dragon-slayer only to realize she’s the damsel in the tower waiting for a prince to rescue her! Farewell, you fools!” He faded away, leaving everyone a little scared.

“...Did he really say I’m nothing more than a damsel in distress?!” snarled Megumi.

“I told you it was a waste of time!” growled Caan.

“I don’t see you coming up with any better ideas, octopus-head!” shouted Hiro.

“To get Vortech out,” explained Eggman, “is going to take something he doesn’t want happening to happen. He knows we’re aware of him now, but he must know we won’t succumb to him.”

“Vortech’s going to fight back,” replied Megatron.

“He needs...a sign,” mused Dr. Borg.

“Something to break his spirit in some way,” supplied Arsha.

“A reminder,” continued Caan, “that there’s something he CAN’T win against.”

“...Wait a minute,” realized Megumi. “I think I have something! Excuse me!” She dashed off to her room and found the chess game. “Right where I left you!” she cheered. She gathered the board and pieces and ran back to the Gateway Room. As she set up the board, Optimus and Arsha reached the same conclusion.

“So, our mystery opponent...!” began Optimus.

“The reason why a chess game is following us...!” supplied Arsha.

“The one moving the white pieces,” confirmed Megumi, “is Vortech. He said so himself, he doesn’t want the game to end. Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to make it end!”

“Excuse me, ladies,” bid Optimus as he made the Black Bishop to capture an enemy Pawn at King’s Knight 5. His optics briefly went white as his hand grabbed the White King and moved it to King’s Bishop 2. His optics returned to their natural blue as he saw the looks of fear on everyone. “Did...did Vortech...possess me to make his move?” he gulped.

“He did,” confirmed Megatron.

“That confirms my theory,” muttered Megumi.

“My turn, then,” declared Arsha. She got a Pawn to capture an enemy Pawn at King’s Rook 5. Her eyes turned white and Vortech commanded her arm to make a Rook capture the Pawn she had previously moved. Her eyes went back to normal once the move was completed.

“My move,” gulped Megumi, not looking forward to the possession. She moved a Bishop to capture the Rook Vortech made Arsha move. Her eyes turned white and her arm moved the White King to King’s Knight 2. Her eyes went back to normal as Optimus moved a Rook to King’s Bishop 7. His eyes went white and Vortech used him to move his King to King’s Knight 1. As Optimus regained control of his own body, Arsha moved a Knight to Queen’s Bishop 4. Vortech took control and moved one of his Knights to Queen’s Knight 1. Megumi then moved a Rook to take a Bishop at King’s Bishop 1. Vortech took her over briefly and looked over the board, panicking at trying to find a move. Megumi regained control. “Check and, I do believe, MATE!” At that moment, Optimus, Arsha, and Megumi’s eyes switched back and forth from normal to Vortech’s white as they thrashed in pain before collapsing on the floor.

“What happened?!” called Megatron as he picked Optimus up.

“Vortech happened,” replied Caan. “He’s brought them into his mind. Right now, they’re all facing him, but he’s got control of Megumi’s mind and can manipulate her as he sees fit. He’s working on Optimus’ mind right now, but Arsha has an advantage over his attempts, having been trained since she was a baby to block out mental attacks.”

“Let’s get a view of the fight, then!” declared Rosadera as she snapped her fingers and made a mirror. Inside the mirror, Megumi was chained, Optimus was fighting chains, and Arsha couldn’t be chained as Vortech stood against them.

“Get out of our heads!” demanded Megumi as Arsha transferred her hairpiece to her waist.

“Stop rummaging around in our minds!” snarled Optimus.

“I invite you to stop me!” challenged Vortech. He then saw images of Malnar, Lardeth, Richard, Blackarachnia, Falnii, Gorfanth, and Foresna. “Ah, your thoughts drift to your lovers. How perfectly heroic! How would they feel if you attacked them?”

“You’re not using us like that!” snarled Arsha as she fired a magic blast from her hands.

“Fascinating,” chuckled Vortech as he deflected the blast with his staff, “trained since birth to stop mental attacks. Highly effective.” Arsha fired another blast. “Relax! Relax!” advised Vortech as he absorbed the shot. “If you’ll calm down a moment, you’ll find this a pleasant experience. You’re becoming one with perfection.”

“I SAID OUT!” shouted Arsha as she threw a massive fireball. Vortech blocked it with an ice wall. “What is this place, a mental arena? Some kind of colosseum?”

“This is fantastic!” cheered Vortech. “I’m already powerful, but I’m dealing with Kitsune level magic, especially from a Blender! I mean, I’m going to have rewire the brain so it’s only my will in there, but what power! What magnificence! With Optimus’ power, I’ll be above even the Chizarans! ...Oh, look! Cybertronians! There’s information on the Transformers! Oh, this is just dreamy!”

“I’m allowing you access to Cybertronian biology,” declared Optimus. “Specifically, what we run on.” Images of various forms of Energon then flashed by.

“Oh, look at that!” giggled Vortech. “The raw, crystal form of Energon! So harmful, yet so necessary!”

“I could lower my Energon radiation tolerance right now,” replied Optimus. “Go way below safety levels and let stray Energon particles bombard my body with radiation, then I could refuse to transform. After stasis lock, who knows what will happen to my psyche. But, the option is available.”

“What’s he doing?!” hissed Megatron as he saw everything in the mirror.

“Challenging Vortech, it seems,” chuckled Rosadera.

“...Stalemate, then,” grunted Vortech in the mental arena. “Someone needs to control these bodies! With Arsha around, it just makes us too evenly matched!”

“What’s that?” quizzed Megumi. “No, don’t answer. I’m just talking. You said ‘stalemate’.”

“I currently control Megumi’s mind,” explained Vortech as he manipulated the chains around Megumi to drag her across the floor, “you’re still in command of your own, Ms. Royana, we each control 46.3155 percent of Optimus’ head. 7.369 percent is still in the balance. Whoever gets that gets everyone’s minds.”

“Why is MY brain in the balance?!” protested Optimus.

“So, how shall we determine the victor?” mused Vortech.

“Do you play Okamon?” asked Arsha.

“I was quite the avid Okamon player in my day,” replied Vortech. “You’re proposing to play an Okamon match to end this stalemate?”

“Winner takes all,” answered Arsha. “No one can access that portion of Optimus’ mind without winning the game.”

“...What say we take this to the real world, since a Chizaran is here?” suggested Vortech. “For this match, I’ll use Megumi’s body. Not that she has a lot of choice in the matter.” He snapped his fingers and the view in the mirror vanished as Arsha and Megumi’s bodies got up. As they opened their eyes and Arsha transferred her hairpiece to her waist again, Megumi’s eyes were revealed to be white as she chuckled evilly. Vortech had taken full control of Megumi’s body! “You can’t win!” he laughed in Megumi’s voice.

“I invite you to stop me!” challenged Arsha.

“You understand,” remarked Vortech, “when I win, I get your bodies and memories and powers!”

“When _I_ win,” answered Arsha, “you get out of our heads! You leave Vorton! Nobody gets hurt! You understand, nobody gets hurt! Now, declare your deck-type.”

“I shall be using a Saber-type deck,” replied Vortech.

“Then I will use a Wand-type deck,” declared Arsha.

“Rosadera, are you familiar with what’s going on?” asked Vortech.

“An Okamon match for your victims’ freedom,” summed up Rosadera.

“Exactly,” chuckled Vortech. “I think we’ll fight right here in the Gateway Room. So? What do you think of the match?” Rosadera sighed, then decided to humor him.

“The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides,” she declared. “I, Rosadera, the pink Princess of Chizara and the peace leader, will be judging. In two hours’ time, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!”

“I don’t need it,” chuckled Vortech.

* * *

Blancalmarem and Nemengra began their broadcast with Amavorte and Rojenthi. “Ladies and gentlemen, I wish we could begin this broadcast under happier circumstances,” began Blancalmarem.

“Regretfully, troubling news from Vorton have reached us,” continued Nemengra.

“Rojenthi and Amavorte,” Blancalmarem went on, “received an emergency transmission from Rosadera on Vorton.”

“What they are about to tell us,” finished Nemengra, “will only spell doom if we don’t prepare. Amavorte, Rojenthi, you’re up.”

“Ladies and gentlemen,” sighed Amavorte, “this is neither a drill, nor a joke. The greatest scourge of the multiverse, Lord Vortech, the last of the Vortonians, is NOT dead. I repeat, Vortech is NOT dead.”

“He’s been hiding out in the minds of Optimus, Arsha, and Megumi,” supplied Rojenthi. “They’re trying to get him out, but, if they do, he’ll certainly target us.”

“Evacuation to Universe 1-B will commence the instant this broadcast is finished,” explained Amavorte. “Take only what you need. All non-essentials MUST be left behind, no exceptions.”

“Once evacuated,” continued Rojenthi, “all fighters will report to the training camp. I know this is unpleasant to hear, but a draft has been instituted. Preparations for soldiers will be our only chance of returning to our lives, because, from this moment on, it is my solemn duty to inform you all, Chizara and her people are at war with Vortech.” She nodded to the camera people and the broadcast ended.

“I better get started with evacuations,” sighed Amavorte.

“Naratelto’s probably emptying her womb right now,” guessed Blancalmarem, “giving birth to make sure she doesn’t go into battle in a pregnant state. I’m gonna help her.”

“I’ll evacuate our families,” offered Nemengra.

“I’ll get my family to Universe 1-B and await you there,” declared Rojenthi. The garden cleared itself of people, leaving only the wind as its companion.


	63. Chapter 63

Okamon, a children’s card game from Arsha’s world as complex as _Yu-Gi-Oh_ with a popular anime supplying it. The idea is that monsters have been using denizens of the Realms to fight in their war to achieve dominance in their world, Salsania. Both players have a set amount of mana and health points, 20,000 each, and five types of cards, Monster, Field, Spell, Attribute, and Attack. The Monster cards show how much health a monster has, how much defense it has, and how much mana it uses for spells. Monsters only use two Attribute cards to enhance the Attack card they’re using. Field cards can turn the tables on an opponent when invoked. Attacks are how the Monster will fight. Spells consume mana and will assist in enhancing a Monster’s chances of victory unless a Field card is used. There are five basic Monster types, Saber, Wand, Archer, Brute, and Story. Saber-type has equal health and defense, but consumes a lot of mana points to use a Spell card. Wand-types are excellent when it comes to mana consumption, roughly the same amount of health as a Saber-type, but their defense is poor. Archer-type has poor defense and consumes a lot of mana, but is excellent with health. Brute-type boast excellent defense and health, but their mana consumption is the worst of all types. Finally, Story-types are poor with defense and health, but mana consumption is the same as Wand-type. Confused yet? Don’t worry, Vortech and Arsha’s fight will demonstrate how the whole system works. Rosadera had summoned two consoles for each combatant to lay their cards down. Three spaces for Monsters, a space under the Monster space for each Monster’s Attack, a space above the upper left of each Monster space for Spells, a space above all three for the Field card, and two spaces below each Attack space for Attributes. There was also a space for discarded cards on the left of the board. Once the consoles activated, Vortech smirked at Rosadera. “No speech about what the fight’s going to be?” he asked.

“I won’t humor you like that,” hissed Rosadera. “Aren’t you the challenged? Isn’t the first move yours?”

“Don’t rush me!” snarled Vortech as the decks for both players appeared. The decks were then divided by card types. They then drew two Monsters, a Spell, a Field, three Attributes, and two Attacks. “Let’s see,” mused Vortech, “I think I’ll call Punchshield Chanter to the field in defense, set a Field face down, and end my turn.” A humanoid knight then appeared, armed with a giant shield with a boxing glove on it, and it knelt behind the shield.

“I summon Swiftjumping Nymph,” announced Arsha. A blue-skinned girl in a cutesy outfit appeared and giggled while winking. “Your Punchshield Chanter can deflect any forward punches, but I intend to utilize that to my advantage. I activate the Spell: Highjumping Victory!” Arsha’s mana went down to 19,800. “She can go over your Chanter’s shield and land a punch there! I’ll have her use the Punch Attack and enhance it with the Attributes: Impact and Diamond! With your Chanter struck down while in defense, he loses half his 2,500 health points and you lose half of that.” She placed the Spell and Attribute cards in their respective places and Swiftjumping Nymph chanted before she leapt into the air and turned her fist into a diamond.

“SHINING METEOR!” called Nymph as she flew down to Chanter at an incredible speed, fist first.

“I play the Field card, Shield Rise!” announced Vortech. “Punchshield Chanter can now raise his shield up to block Nymph’s attack and we all know the effect he has!” Chanter raised his heavy shield up and blocked the punch. “No matter what Attributes are used,” continued Vortech, “the rebound will rip through Nymph and decrease her health AND yours!” The instant Nymph’s fist made contact with the shield, she crumpled to the ground, clutching her fist, and screaming in pain. Her 3,500 health decreased to 1,750 and Arsha’s decreased to 19,125. “Anything you wish to set down, or shall I go?” Arsha saw the Field card in her hand, then smirked.

“No, I think I’ll let you go,” she answered.

“Your mistake,” chuckled Vortech. “I call Former Brute Telandro to the field and I’ll have his Attack be a kick enhanced with the Resonate and Dust Attributes. Before I attack, I’ll set this Field and end.” A hulking knight appeared. “Best play a Field card now. If not, your Nymph’s health will drop to zero and you’ll lose half of that health. ”

“No, I think Nymph’s Effect will give me the health advantage here,” chuckled Arsha. “The instant she is destroyed in battle, she activates an amplified reverb effect. While I DO lose 875 health, you lose her original amount and the Attack CAN’T be stopped when Attributes are used!” Telandro rushed at Nymph.

“SINGING DUSTER!” shouted Telandro as he executed his kick.

“STOP, YOU IMBECILE!” called Punchshield Chanter. Too late. The attack hit Nymph and she was sent flying backwards as she faded in laughter while Arsha’s health went down to 18,250 while Vortech’s health dropped to 16,500.

“Er...oops,” gulped Telandro.

“That was quite the lucky break you had there,” chuckled Vortech. “That’s all the luck you’re going to get, though. I have no intention of letting you get away with that. You best summon a good monster.”

“Oh, I intend to,” replied Arsha. “I summon Chansus the Necromantic King to the field!” A rotting corpse of a bearded man in royal clothing appeared. “I’ll then have him cast the Spell: Revenance to return Swiftjumping Nymph to the field as his undead servant!” A zombie version of Nymph then appeared and bowed to Chansus before assuming an attack position. Arsha’s mana then dropped to 19,300. “I’ll then play the Field card: Undead Unity! All undead Monsters will have their Attack strength multiplied by the amount of undead Monsters on the field! As there are two, my Monsters’ strength is doubled!” The two Monsters roared in appreciation at the power boost and prepared to attack. “I’ll have Chansus attack Chanter with a staff swing boosted by the Attributes: Cyclone and Wave, then Nymph will kick Telandro with the Attributes: Multi and Amplify! Go! Attack them now!”

“That’s a big mistake!” laughed Vortech. “I play my Field: Sanctified Purity! The Undead return to a fully living state! If I recall, because you played Undead Unity, your former zombies are now hurt!” The flesh of the zombies flowed back onto their bones and their skin returned to a living state as they charged.

“STORMING SWING!” called Chansus the former Necromantic King. He hit Chanter, but was attacked by a reverb effect, a FATAL reverb, meaning the Field card Arsha played was against him! He faded away, screaming into oblivion as Arsha’s health decreased to 14,000.

“RESONANCE CROSSBOW!” called Nymph as she kicked Telandro multiple times and then faded painfully, dropping Arsha’s health to 12,040. Vortech’s health only dropped to 15,000.

“Not good,” gulped Arsha as she set a Field card.

“My turn,” chuckled Vortech. “I call one last Monster, Olphenant.” An elephant-like knight appeared. “Now, I shall cast a Spell: Trumpeting Rally!” Vortech’s mana went down to 19,000. “With this Spell, all Saber-types have their attacks boosted! I shall then have Olphenant use his mace and augment it with the Burn and Twin Attributes, then Chanter shall use his shield with Amplify and Electric, after which, I shall have Telandro use his mighty fists with Impact and Drop! Since you have no Monsters, I can attack you directly! Tear her asunder!” Olphenant’s mace then copied itself and they set themselves on fire!”

“MORNINGSTAR METEOR!” he called. Electricity surrounded Chanter’s shield.

“SHOCK-QUAKE!” he announced. Telandro then leapt into the air and enlarged his fists.

“DYNAMITING BASH!” he shouted.

“I play the Field card: Wall of Redirection!” called Arsha.

“WAIT! STOP!” shrieked Vortech to his Monsters as he recalled the Field card’s effect.

“While I DO take direct damage,” explained Arsha, “it’s less than you wanted. I only take 3,000 instead of the 9,000 as usual. You, on the other hand, since it will destroy your monsters, will lose 6,000.” Arsha’s health dropped to 9,040 and Vortech’s dropped to 9,000 as his Monsters faded away.

“Very lucky!” hissed Vortech as he set a Field face down. “It’s your go!”

“I summon Swanelle the Dancer,” announced Arsha. An Elf with wings and a swan motif to her ballet outfit appeared. Vortech laughed.

“She’s hardly the strongest Wand-type!” he boasted. “Heck, she’s probably the biggest consumer of mana put of all the Wand-types, almost takes as much as a Saber-type!”

“Perhaps, but her effect is very potent,” counted Arsha. “If she’s summoned after the fall of two monsters, she can resurrect them in their original forms. Thus, I bring back Chansus the Necromantic King and Swiftjumping Nymph as they were before!” A fully alive Nymph and a now-rotting Chansus arrived on the field again. “I then have Swanelle cast a Spell: Wands United!” Arsha’s mana dropped to 18,020. “With three Wand-types on the board, she has boosted their Attacks threefold! Next, I have Swanelle kick with Blade and Cyclone! Then, I have Nymph use another Kick with Diamond and Amplify! Last, I have Chansus use his staff with Burn and Reach! Destroy him!”

“RAZOR PIROUETTE!” called Swanelle as she spun and gathered the most fearsome winds with her tutu before kicking the winds towards Vortech.

“DIAMOND SLAM!” shouted Nymph as her leg turned into diamond and she flew through the air with her foot extended and aimed at Vortech.

“INFERNO’S GRIP!” roared Chansus as he swung his staff and fired a stream of flames towards Vortech.

“I play the Field card: Strength Resurrected,” called Vortech. Telandro reappeared and took the brunt of the attacks. Vortech’s health dropped to only 8,700.

“What the?!” yelped Arsha. “When did...?!”

“Just now,” replied Vortech. “You really should be more careful with your mana. Do you recall the effect?”

“...Once that card is played,” gulped Arsha, “those with lower mana lose their monsters and 3,000 health!”

“And I believe that’s you,” chuckled Vortech as Swanelle, Nymph, and Chansus faded away. Arsha gulped as her health dropped to 6,040. Telandro stood grinning with Vortech as Arsha set a Field face down. “Face it,” taunted Vortech, “you cling to a lie! Diversity is weakening you! I’ve proved my point! I’ve demonstrated that the weakness of those that are inferior only leads to weakness overall! All it takes is one differently-minded person to destroy what you hold dear. Just one person! You’ve got someone trying to tear down what you perceive as perfect, am I right? I know I am. Why else would you fight Dr. Borg? Why else would Optimus fight his own brother? Why else does Megumi fight Hiro? Yet, for reasons that elude me completely, you won’t accept it! You still believe that differences are inherently good! By the gods that died with my people, you make me want to puke! What is it with you?! What makes you fight for diversity? Clinging to innocence? Wanting to make a society where differences don’t matter? Something like that, I bet! ...Something like that was posed to me. I...I’m not sure how I first heard about diversity being strength. Sometimes I think it was my family who told me diversity was strength, sometimes I think it’s the propaganda of Vortoranii. If I really wanted to know, though, I suppose I could take the TARDIS! My point is this: diversity actually killed my people. When I saw how many people were still killing each other beneath Vortoranii’s radar over some differences, I decided it was time to create a new universe! I admit it! That’s what prompted my search for the Foundation Elements! That’s when I decided to be the last of the Vortonians! Why can’t you people accept the truth?! I mean, you’re a Realmfleet Captain! You’re obviously intelligent! You must see the reality of diversity! Do you know how many times your current Age of Unity nearly ended over a Fae pollination squadron going to the wrong flowers?! Do you know what triggered the end of the previous Age? An argument over whether or not taxes were the way to go! Do you know how many different ideas were spouted?! It’s all a joke! Everything that’s ever been preached about diversity, it’s just a joke that went on too long! So, why do you insist on retelling the joke?!”

“...Because I don’t see diversity as a joke as, genetically speaking, it brought me into the world,” replied Arsha. “Incidentally, I DON’T see my life as perfect, nor do I want to. I see a life that can be constantly improved upon, but you don’t see continual improvements to life as something that’s necessary. In my eyes, I don’t see a demi-god, I see a child that doesn’t want to change. I say you’re wrong, diversity IS strength. I don’t know about the rest of the multiverse, but, without it, the Realms would collapse in on themselves.”

“You honestly believe that?” scoffed Vortech. “You’re more naïve than I thought. In any case, this will be the end. Because he was brought back, I hereby have Telandro use his fist altered with Earthquake and Drain and attack you directly.”

“GROUND-BREAKING LEECH!” called Telandro as he punched the ground and created a fissure that ran towards Arsha and reduced her health to 3,040. 1,000 of her mana vanished as Vortech’s mana replenished to its full 20,000. Arsha set a Field face down.

“You haven’t a hope of defeating me or freeing Megumi and Optimus,” declared Vortech. “Face it, you’re done. Go ahead and summon a Monster, Telandro will cut it down.” Arsha looked at her hand, then grinned.

“He won’t get the chance,” giggled Arsha. “Vortech, did the Spell: Circumvent exist when you played Okamon?”

“...What?” asked Vortech.

“Did the Spell: Circumvent exist when you played Okamon?” repeated Arsha.

“No, what IS Circumvent?” asked Vortech.

“I’ll explain when the Monster I summon casts it,” replied Arsha. “Speaking of which, I summon Kuwagor, the Fiend!” A four-armed, stag beetle-looking humanoid appeared; dressed in black robes and armed with knives.

“What good is HE going to do?” scoffed Vortech. “He’s only boosted when he has Attributes added to his Attack. It’s not going to be enough to cut me down, especially with Telandro.”

“Now is where I explain the Spell: Circumvent,” declared Arsha. “When it’s cast, the Monster can go around the enemy Monsters and attack the player’s health directly.”

“It still won’t be enough,” dismissed Vortech. “Even with both Attributes added to a Kick, he’s only going to lower my health by about 6,400, not enough to defeat me.”

“Yeah, except,” countered Arsha, “it’s not just a Spell being used. You see, I still have a Field card to play: Attribute Triad!”

“...No!” breathed Vortech as horror crossed his face.

“That’s right!” cheered Arsha. “Attribute Triad allows me to use a THIRD Attribute to his attack, thus it means his attack will be 9,600, far above your health! If I recall, you DIDN’T set a Field at the end of your turn.”

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” pleaded Vortech.

“Watch me, boy!” challenged Arsha. “I play the Field: Attribute Triad! Oh, and thank you for suggesting a Kick for his Attack. I think I’ll supplement it with Twin, Burn, and Swift! Kuwagor, finish this duel!”

“With pleasure!” cheered Kuwagor as he split into two copies, let the feet set themselves on fire, and ran around Telandro at such a speed, both copies looked like blurs. “BURNING SPEED ROUND!” called both copies of Kuwagor as they swung their feet towards Vortech.

“Oh, come on!” squeaked Vortech.

“That’s the name of the game, don’t wear it out!” finished Arsha. The attack hit Vortech and his host, Megumi, crumpled to the floor as Telandro vanished, the health dropped to zero, and Optimus woke up.

“Oh, my processor!” groaned Optimus. He then opened his optics and examined his hand. “Oh, good, I’m in full control. ...MEGUMI!” He and Arsha then dashed to Vortech’s former host, Megumi.

“Megumi, can you hear me?!” called Arsha.

“...Loud and clear,” groaned Megumi as she opened her eyes. They were no longer white like Vortech’s. They were her normal brown again. “Good game,” praised Megumi.

“I had a good Okamon teacher,” chuckled Arsha. “Believe it or not, I got the idea from Optimus’ memories with that...er...holo-droid, right?”

“You saw my _YuGiOh_ duel with that thing?” asked Optimus. He then flashed a cocky grin. “I was amazing, wasn’t I?”

“Boast while you can,” called a voice that sent fear racing up and down Megumi’s spine. Everyone turned to see Vortech in his old body picking himself up.

“You know the fight terms!” hissed Rosadera. “You will leave at once!”

“Oh, of course,” replied Vortech, “but Arsha was ‘mum’ on where I would go to in order to satisfy leaving Vorton!” He then opened a rift and let himself fall into it while War, Skyfall, Quake Hammer, and X-PO came out of another.

“MY SHIP!” she called.

* * *

“Ah, an Android army, splendid,” chuckled Vortech. “Good, you shall be my minions.”

“Our mission,” countered the HumaGear crewman, “is to protect the multiverse.”

“Sorry,” dismissed Vortech, “but your mission is to obey me.” He brought out a ZetsumeRiser, cloned it, and attached them all to the HumaGear crews of all ships in War’s Fleet. They resisted for a few seconds, but it proved no good. They became more obedient to him.

“Awaiting Vortech Zetsumerise Key,” droned all the HumaGears.

“Excellent!” chuckled Vortech as he made the Zetsumerise Key based on him and handed them all to his new soldiers. “It will be an empire of me!”

“VORTECH!” called the Zetsumerise Keys as all HumaGears pressed the buttons.

“Me, me, me!” laughed Vortech as the Zetsumerise Keys were inserted into the belts and the sides were pushed.

“ZETSUMERISE!” called the belts as they changed all of the HumaGears into perfect copies of him.

“Me too,” chuckled the first of his android clones.

“Captain Vortech,” commanded Lord Vortech, “set course for Chizara. Once there, all ships will hold position until Megumi decides to challenge me.”

“Aye, aye, Fleet Admiral Vortech,” replied his first clone. All of War’s former ships then opened a rift and flew straight to Chizara.


	64. Chapter 64

As the _Ark_ , _Nemesis_ , _Tiger_ , _Virginia_ , _Endeavor_ , and _Scorpion_ pursued Vortech’s hijacked fleet, a Tarlaxian fleet joined them. The _Hammer of Tarlax_ was currently under Eelinape’s command as Scorpainia had to stay behind to focus on the baby in her womb. Megumi was checked over by Emily in the _Virginia_ ’s Sick Bay. “All signs are good,” declared Emily. “You’re free to go.”

“Thank you,” bid Megumi. “I need to talk with everyone on the _Ark_.” She headed to the transporter room and beamed over to the _Ark_ ’s Conference Room to meet Rosadera, Arsha, Oak, Caan, Mickey, Eggman, Sonic, Richard, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Megatron, Starscream, Dr. Borg, Tormo, War, and Hiro.

“You doing okay?” asked Richard.

“Bit of a headache from Vortech’s possession,” replied Megumi. She then gave a glare to Hiro and Caan. “Hiro, Caan,” she greeted, not even bothering with honorifics.

“Megumi,” growled Hiro, dropping the honorifics as well. The tension could be cut with a knife before Megumi changed the subject.

“What’s our status?” she asked.

“Still pursuing Vortech,” replied Optimus.

“He doesn’t have a host anymore,” mused Arsha. “Does that mean he’s more vulnerable?”

“Vortech never needed a host to survive,” answered Hiro.

“He can’t really make Vortexons anymore,” supplied Megumi. “I remember seeing that during the Okamon match.”

“Unfortunately,” sighed War, “he’s probably reprogrammed the HumaGear crews of my fleet to obey him. He’s still got an army.”

“Why is he going to Chizara, though?” asked Oak.

“...Funny you bring that up,” mused Arsha as she tried to think about why.

“He’s still unsuspecting of us,” interjected Caan. “We should increase speed and fire on sight before he suspects an attack! With any luck, the power systems of each ship will be disabled and Vortech will be weakened!”

“Each ship has independent power systems to prevent that from happening,” replied War. “I planned for such a method of attack.”

“Then any tactical insights would be appreciated,” declared Tormo.

“See, that’s the funny part,” remarked Megumi. “Optimus, Arsha, and I are aware of more of his thoughts now, but one of them has been confusing me.”

“What’s that?” asked Rosadera.

“Why do his thoughts turn to Chizara?” asked Megumi.

“...She’s right, that makes no sense and Vortech is blocking my ability to peer into his timeline for me to get any answers,” muttered Caan.

“What do you mean?” asked Eggman.

“Vortech’s endgame was to smash all universes and sub-dimensions into one giant universe,” explained Megumi. “That could only be possible by gathering the Foundation Elements.”

“Is there something on Chizara that would make gathering them easier?” asked Sonic.

“No, the Vortonians asked us to destroy it completely,” answered Rosadera. “He saw us reduce the device to dust, then to atoms, then to nothing.”

“I think the better question,” remarked Optimus, “is why did Vortech decide to bide his time?”

“Vortech’s been awake since the battle for the Sources on Foundation Prime,” recalled Megumi. “That was three years ago. It took Hiro that long to get more recruits for Shocker Rift, but it took Vortech way less time to gather the Foundation Elements once he found Foundation Prime. So, why is he ignoring Foundation Prime if there’s nothing for him on Chizara?”

“Perhaps he knew I was after him,” boasted Caan.

“No offense, Caan,” remarked Hiro, “...actually, ALL the offense, you fled from him along with me when he made the Quad and turned on us all. Neither of us were in a position to stop him back then. It took Megumi, Lacey, and all of their allies, including all of the Doctor’s incarnations, to stop him. But no dimension was attacked in his name! He’s just been sitting inside Optimus, Arsha, and Megumi! There’s something else in his head that not even they knew about.”

“Speculation of his motives aside,” interjected War, “attacking him now will do us no good. Doing so will only condemn us to fruitlessly pursuing him for the rest of our lives. We need a permanent solution.”

“She’s right,” declared Mickey. “I’m sick of this skullduggery! We need to end this now!”

“Then we need our smart people to come up with a miracle,” replied Optimus.

“The resources of Shockwave’s lab,” offered Megatron, “should help all of our scientists to produce a solution to this crisis. Eggman, you and I will tell Shockwave of this development.”

“I’ll join you,” offered Dr. Borg.

“I’ll have Ratchet and Perceptor assist you,” declared Optimus. “Maybe Tails can help too.”

“Lukas, Dell, and Liam will help as well,” announced Megumi.

“I’ll have Thangred, Melandra, and Marshii help you guys,” proclaimed Arsha.

“Hiro, I suggest you train for the coming battle,” suggested Megumi.

“Sure,” muttered Hiro.

“Let’s finish this, people!” declared Megumi. “Vortech’s going down again!”

* * *

Once all the scientifically-minded people were in Shockwave’s lab on the _Nemesis_ , they began making numerous plans to try and defeat Vortech. “What about a Sentry nest keyed only to Vortech’s genetic signature?” asked Dell.

“That requires more metal than we have,” muttered Shockwave, “and there’s no guarantee that Vortech won’t consider your Sentries.”

“There IS the machine you and Metal Sonic used to control that city Transformer,” surmised Eggman.

“Mr. Prower here,” replied Shockwave, “had his Nutzanbolts eat it and destroy any and all information on it.”

“Besides,” supplied Tails, “Vortech could grow big, from what Megumi said, and Metroplex isn’t around to save us.”

“This is getting us nowhere!” hissed Lukas.

“Well, we don’t really have much choice,” griped Marshii.

“Lads, Lassies, let’s not fight,” suggested Liam. “Only if we work together do we...”

“Wait a cycle,” remarked Perceptor as inspiration hit him. “I believe we’re asking the wrong question here.”

“Explanations?” asked Shockwave.

“It’s not ‘How can we beat Vortech?’,” elaborated Perceptor, “it’s ‘Why did Vortech choose those three specifically?’. Megumi, I can understand, but Optimus considered him a myth and Arsha never even heard of the stories surrounding him.”

“...He’s right, why choose them?” muttered Shockwave as the wheels were turning.

“Maybe, for some irrational reason,” mused Ratchet, “he fears their power combined. I mean, Arsha’s a young woman, yet she’s got plans to unite the Realms and that requires a lot of power in some fashion. On top of that, she’s skilled in magic.”

“Optimus has that Matrix and his own magical abilities,” supplied Dell.

“And Megumi can use the abilities of anyone with that belt of hers,” recalled Marshii. “But, the question is, is that enough to make Vortech afraid of them so bad he wants that power under his control?”

“Megumi’s been the one with the greatest connection to Vortech,” offered Lukas. “Maybe she could tell us?”

“Her answers will either make or break Perceptor’s theory,” replied Shockwave. “Let’s ask her.”

“I’ll call her here,” offered Dell as he took out his cell phone and dialed Megumi’s number. He heard the ringing until he got a response.

“Moshi moshi?” asked Megumi.

“Megumi, darlin’, could you come over here for a second?” asked Dell. “We need some data to either prove or disprove a theory.”

“I’ll help in any way I can,” replied Megumi.

“That’s all I ask,” finished Dell. Megumi hung up and she was beamed over to Shockwave’s lab.

“What do you need from me?” asked Megumi.

“When Vortech had control of you,” inquired Shockwave, “did you get any reason why he chose you, Optimus, and Arsha?”

“...Now that you mention it, yes,” replied Megumi. “He did some research on Optimus and Arsha and was terrified of them seeing the multiverse. When I accidentally reactivated his memories and soul three years ago, his thoughts immediately went to them. With the power of the Matrix, Optimus and Arsha’s magical abilities, Arsha’s political and naval know-how, and my Vortex Driver, Vortech feared that such power could finish him in the long run, so he sought to control us. Is there anything else you want to know?”

“That won’t be necessary,” answered Shockwave, “but thank you.” Megumi bowed as she called for a teleport back. “Well now,” mused Shockwave, “perhaps we should make something based around combining their powers.”

“I think I have something in mind,” replied Tails, “we just need an Ascendant and Optimus and Arsha’s i.d. tags.”

“I can provide them,” offered Lukas.

“You propose that we make a new power-up to combine their powers?” guessed Shockwave.

“If things go right, yes,” answered Tails.

“We had best get started, then,” declared Shockwave.

* * *

War, Megumi, Arsha, and Optimus were called to Shockwave’s lab about an hour later. “I understand you have something?” Megumi asked all of the scientists.

“We do,” replied Lukas. “We had to use my Ascendant to make it, but it’s a noble sacrifice. Besides, Dell offered to make another one since he worked with them more than I did.”

“We just need you three to test it out,” explained Tails as he pointed to Megumi, Optimus, and Arsha.

“Why us?” asked Optimus.

“Because, if our equations hold,” replied Shockwave, “you three will understand what fusion truly is.”

“Wait a minute, I want to make sure I got that right,” interjected Megumi. “You guys made an Ascendant that would allow someone to fuse with two people instead of just one?”

“Not exactly,” answered Dell. “We set it so that only you can use it and only fuse with Optimus and Arsha. Vortech fears your powers combined, so we need to use that against him.”

“And you need us to test it out,” surmised Arsha.

“Correct,” confirmed Dr. Borg.

“Then let me have it,” declared Megumi.

“Presenting the Transcendant!” announced Lukas as he handed over the device. It could fit like the Ascendant could, but the wheels were the size of the one on the Vortex Driver and had Optimus’ image on the one facing her right and Arsha’s on the remaining one. Megumi inserted her i.d. tag, then pressed the button on the Transcendant’s top.

“TRIPLE ASCENDANCE!” it called. She then inserted it into the driver. “TRIPLE SET!” She then struck her ready pose as Optimus assumed his usual melee ready stance and Arsha went into a stance that looked like she was ready to dance.

“Henshin!” announced Megumi.

“Henshin!” Optimus and Arsha repeated. Megumi pressed the button again and changed first into Royal, then her suit bulked up and turned white with gold trim, making her Kamen Rider Proto-Vortex, then the bulk flew off and revealed her final form of Kamen Rider Vortex!

“I didn’t...” she muttered before Optimus and Arsha turned into mist and fused with her. Her new armor had Optimus’ face on her right shoulder pad and was armored like him, as was her left leg, while Arsha’s face turned into her left shoulder pad and her left arm and right leg were armored after her. Her helmet gained Optimus’ antennae and Arsha’s bun and hairpiece. Her cape was still white and she examined herself.

“POWER OF THREE! ASCENDED TRINITY! KAMEN RIDER VORTEX: TRINITY SOUL!” cheered the Transcendant.

“That just begs the question of who’s in charge,” muttered Eggman.

“Megumi?” asked Marshii. “Optimus? Arsha?”

“...I am all of them, yet none of them,” replied the Rider in a totally different voice than either Megumi, Arsha, or Optimus’. The voice was clearly feminine, but spoke in an otherworldly tone. “I am their combined whole, Kamen Rider Vortex: Trinity Soul.”

“...I was NOT expecting that!” gasped Eggman. “But, I was expecting not to expect something, so it doesn’t count.”

“Is there...?” gulped Ratchet.

“They all reside in me,” explained Vortex: Trinity Soul, “and they’re as unnerved about what happened as much as you are.”

“Unnerved is putting it mildly,” muttered Ratchet.

“How much do you know?” asked Shockwave.

“Everything about the lives of all of my components,” answered Vortex: Trinity Soul, “especially what’s going on. A question still lingers in my mind; why did you ask for War?”

“While War was influenced by Vortech when he possessed you,” explained Tails, “she was trying to take over the Chizaran Satellite Network to make space-based weapons to target Caan.”

“Yeah, I remember that,” sighed War as she looked away, ashamed.

“Some of the weapons you were designing are quite sophisticated,” continued Eggman, “all in a bid to destroy Caan.”

“Are you saying you think we can use the satellites to destroy Vortech?” asked Vortex: Trinity Soul.

“I think WAR was, actually,” replied Tails.

“It’s possible,” explained Marshii, “that while she was influenced by Vortech, War was creating a weapon against him. I have to say, that’s impressive.”

“The Ascendant’s program,” elaborated Lukas, “came with various mental safeguards to shield us from Vortech. If those safeguards were expanded upon, they could be used to trap Vortech.”

“Combined with dimensional technology,” supplied Dr. Borg, “we could create a small pocket dimension made from the safeguards that could contain our enemy.”

“Natural entropy of a dimension that size,” continued Dell, “will make it decay within seconds of the portal closing and Vortech won’t be able to escape. Thus, he’ll die along with it.”

“We’ll need the satellites to both project the safeguards and close the portal,” mused War. Everyone then winced.

“Therein lies a tricky bit,” remarked Tails. “Even with more help, Vortech’s fleet is still a match for ours.”

“He needs his attention drawn away from the battle in space,” elaborated Shockwave.

“And the main satellite controls need a means of control set up on the ground,” continued Dell, “as well as on board the _Virginia_.”

“We need someone to set up the ground controls on Chizara,” finished Marshii, “and draw Vortech’s attention away from the space battle.”

“I have an uneasy feeling,” remarked Vortex: Trinity Soul, “that someone is me.”

“Don’t tell Caan,” answered Eggman, “but I would prefer that he does it. However, while Vortech DID restore his clairvoyance with a bit of his own being, it’s not enough to close the portal.”

“Besides, we’d have a continual lock on you to bring you out of there if things go awry,” assured Tails.

“...Well, my components and I agree that it’s the best option,” declared Vortex: Trinity Soul. “When we get to Chizara, we’re putting an end to this once and for all!” She then took out the Transcendant and split into Arsha, Megumi, and Optimus.

“Minna-san, we’re only getting one shot at this,” reminded Megumi. “There can be no margin for error. We’ll tell everyone the plan in an hour.”


	65. Chapter 65

Megumi toured the _Virginia_ when it was three hours out from Chizara. She felt as, even if she were immortal now, Vortech could do something to take it away and she would die. She felt it would be the last time she saw that panel, that console, that bulkhead, the whole shebang. She made her way to an observation lounge and looked out the window. As she glanced, she noticed Caan standing at the window. “...Are you all right?” she asked. Caan didn’t even flinch. He saw her arrival right down to the second.

“It’s nothing, I just...” for all his ability to see into the future, Caan was struggling to find the right words. “...I DID have a home on Skaro. In fact, that’s what Skaro means in the tongue of my Kaled ancestors, home. Every Dalek always wants to be on Skaro, even those that were created on other worlds. Then the Last Great Time War broke out and I became part of the Cult of Skaro, an order of Daleks that were tasked to come up with imaginative strategies to defeat the Time Lords. Then we were ordered to pack up an army of Daleks and hide in the Void in a Void Ship until it was reactivated and we all found ourselves fighting Cybermen from another universe at the Battle of Canary Warf, believing that Skaro and Gallifrey were gone for good. After the Doctor defeated us, we went through an emergency temporal shift and found ourselves at the construction of the Empire State Building and intended to use it and a passing solar flare to make a new breed of Daleks as our leader, Sec, ordained. Thay, Jast, and I didn’t like that, so we introduced pure Dalek DNA into corpses and reanimated them to be our army. Thay and Jast had Sec, in a form similar to mine, executed and our army turned on them, killing them before I killed the army. After the Doctor confronted me, I flew back into the Time War and retrieved Davros before a monster we called the Nightmare Child devoured him. I went insane from the experience and coaxed Davros into my scheme to destroy the Daleks after I saw what we did. Then Vortech raised me from the dead in this form and I saw that he would destroy us, but could never tell the Daleks that as they would have exterminated me on sight if they weren’t under Hiro’s control. Now they’re free and Skaro’s back, but I can’t go home anymore. I have no refuge, only allies instead of friends, and I know Thay and Jast would consider me just as bad as Sec and would rather kill me. I sometimes wonder what I’m fighting for anymore.”

“A world where we don’t have to worry about interdimensional horrors,” replied Megumi. Caan looked towards Megumi, then chuckled softly.

“Indeed,” he agreed. The ship’s intercom then beeped to life.

“Bridge to Megumi,” called Hiroki’s voice. Megumi activated a comms console.

“Go ahead,” she directed.

“A Chizaran fleet is approaching our position,” reported Hiroki. “We’ve also got some friends adding their ships into the mix; Grimlock’s ship, the _Fang_ , Tails’ ship, the _Blue Typhoon_ , a ship belonging to Decepticon allies, Scarship, and we also have a couple of ships from Arsha’s world, the _Meteor_ under the command of Princess Malnar Emboramii and the _High Sky_ under the command of Prince Lardeth Felompha, and we have some allies from the 3V2R helping as well. We’ve got the _Klantay_ under the direct command of the Great Demoness, Alfalna, Ultragingana’s ship, the _Osaka_ , and Elizabeth’s personal ship, the _Ares_.”

“More allies will help us out tremendously!” cheered Caan.

“Tell them they’re more than welcome to join us!” declared Megumi. “Make sure they’re briefed on the situation before we reach Chizara.”

* * *

The fleet arrived in orbit around Chizara to see Vortech’s ships holding their position. They had taken up position on the other side of Chizara and lowered their shields briefly. Megumi, Optimus, Arsha, and the portal generator ground controls were beamed down and the fleet returned to get into a stare-down with Vortech’s. Ultra Magnus was in command of the _Ark_ , War was given command of the _Virginia_ , and Oak took command of the _Endeavor_. “All ships, report,” commanded War over the subspace channels.

“ _Ark_ , standing by,” announced Ultra Magnus.

“ _Nemesis_ , standing by,” reported Megatron.

“ _Fang_ , standing by,” called Grimlock.

“ _Blue Typhoon_ , standing by,” replied Tails.

“Scarship, standing by,” boomed Scarship.

“ _Virginia_ , standing by,” answered War.

“ _Tiger_ , standing by,” called Hiro.

“ _Endeavor_ , standing by,” rumbled Oak.

“ _Meteor_ , standing by,” announced Malnar.

“ _High Sky_ , standing by,” reported Lardeth.

“ _Scorpion_ , standing by,” replied Dr. Borg.

“ _Klantay_ , standing by,” called Alfalna.

“ _Osaka_ , standing by,” declared Ultragingana.

“ _Ares_ , standing by,” proclaimed Elizabeth.

“ _Hammer of Tarlax_ , standing by,” answered Eelinape.

“ _Spectrum_ , standing by,” called Rosadera from the Chizaran Mothership.

“Hold position until Vortech attacks us,” ordered War. “We need to stay as defensive as possible for those three down on the planet’s surface.

* * *

“Lord Vortech,” called a Vortech Clone at the helm of the flagship, “We have multiple contacts as predicted. They’re holding position as of now.”

“Any life-signs on Chizara?” asked Lord Vortech.

“Three, My Lord,” replied the Helmsman. “On the far side of the planet relative to our position. Most likely, those heroes.”

“Well, I have no intention of letting this game end as of now,” declared Lord Vortech. “Captain Vortech, take command until my return.”

“Aye, Sir,” replied a second Vortech Clone. He sat down while the original summoned a rift to the planet’s surface. “Mr. Vortech, open a channel to the fleet.”

“Yes, Captain,” confirmed the Vortech Clone at the Communications Station. He flicked a few switches before reporting. “Channel open, Sir.”

“All ships, do NOT, I repeat, do NOT fire on the enemy unless ordered to by Lord Vortech or the enemy fires first,” ordered Captain Vortech.

* * *

Megumi, Optimus, and Arsha continued with their work on the ground controls and gained access to the satellites. Optimus keyed in a command and the satellites fired streams of energy, creating a portal to the unstable pocket dimension. After a few seconds, he shut off the energy streams. Megumi then called up the fleet. “Okay, we did it!” she reported. “Get us out of...!”

“I see you’ve accepted my invitation to come here!” called Vortech’s voice. The three yelped and whirled around to see Vortech.

“By the Ones, it’s creepy when you do that!” remarked Arsha as she put her hairpiece to her waist.

“I know,” purred Vortech.

“Er, before you do what you plan to do to us,” Optimus gulped, “I need something cleared up. In fact, we all do.”

“You may speak,” granted Vortech.

“You died when the rift loop Megumi and her friends trapped you in had collapsed,” reminded Arsha.

“How did a lump of you survive?” asked Megumi. “Are you just a piece of Vortech he left behind before he was trapped in the rift loop?”

“That wasn’t me that was trapped by you,” explained Vortech.

“...What?” quizzed Megumi.

“The lump of me that powered the Quad, that was me,” elaborated Vortech. “You’re right in that I did leave a piece of myself behind, but the piece was the being you fought and defeated. I had a constant mental link with it until its demise.”

“You mean we defeated only a PIECE of you?!” yelped Megumi.

“A piece with the majority of my power,” replied Vortech. “I had hoped it would win, but it was trapped in that rift loop and died when the loop collapsed! My power was diminished, made less! It was disgusting! I was rendered as powerless as you lower life-forms! All I had were my old powers over my Keystones and...”

“Wait, YOU created the Keystones?” asked Optimus.

“I made the Gateway Megumi and her friends use on a daily basis!” elaborated Vortech. “I had only created five of my planned eight before Vortoranii took over that abandoned Chizaran experiment.”

“The universe that After Academy now uses?” quizzed Megumi.

“...Ah, so you ARE immortal,” chuckled Vortech. “Still, from what I see, you’re nowhere near the level of a Chizaran.”

“And I aim to stay that way,” answered Megumi. “Godhood’s overrated.”

“I beg to differ, given my own powers,” replied Vortech.

“So, that lump of you my friends and I attacked inside the Quad? That was you?” quizzed Megumi.

“And you permanently weakened me,” growled Vortech. “That batarang sent me back to Foundation Prime and I waited for my piece to notice me during the battle, but it fell to hubris and was destroyed! I waited for two years, alone on Foundation Prime. When you returned and unknowingly stepped on me while fighting Hiro, I reactivated and split myself into three, one of my parts burying itself into your subconscious. The other two landed in Optimus and Arsha and were charged when you entered the lowest points of your respective lives. I was content to wait until all three fragments of me had completely taken over all of your bodies so I would return and recombine. Ah, but I didn’t NEED to take you over separately.”

“Yeah, the Convergence was a bit of a boost, wasn’t it?” mused Optimus.

“And what a boost it was!” cheered Vortech. “As you sought to reunite with your loved ones, all of my fragments had reconnected with each other and I played chess against you all, waiting to see if you would turn on each other or become friends. While you lean towards the latter, you still accepted the invitation for the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale to keep the Master Wand out of everyone’s hands.”

“That thing is like the Infinity Gauntlet!” replied Megumi. “That’s too much power for anyone!”

“Still, I didn’t need it,” dismissed Vortech. “When all three of you tried to contact Vortoranii, I intercepted the transmission and decided to make my presence known. I will admit, finishing the game threw a wrench into my plans, but I had a backup...at least, I did until YOU, Ms. Royana, decided to pull that stunt during our Okamon match!”

“You will address me as ‘Your Highness’!” hissed Arsha.

“What’s a princess compared to me?” scoffed Vortech. “In any case, I traveled here to regain a device that would have gathered the Foundation Elements to me instantaneously, only to have searched this entire planet and remember that the Chizarans already destroyed it and its blueprints so it wouldn’t be rebuilt.”

“That’s gods for you,” chuckled Optimus.

“Listen, I’d LOVE to catch up with you,” gulped Megumi, “but I think we’ve all overstayed our welcome, so we’re just gonna go and...” Vortech fired a beam of blue light into the sky and a sphere of blue energy surrounded Chizara.

“No beam-outs for you!” snarled Vortech. “It is as it should be, you and I fighting for the sake of the multiverse. Still, I don’t want your fleet to get clever.” He turned his gaze to the sky. “Captain Vortech, destroy the enemy vessels,” he ordered.

* * *

“The enemy fleet’s coming at us in an attack formation!” Prowl announced to Ultra Magnus.

“Sir, we’re getting a transmission on a fleet-wide frequency!” called Blackarachnia. “We’ve all been cleared to strike back and leave no ships remaining!”

“Then we shall do so!” declared Ultra Magnus. “Ready weapons and raise shields! We’re going in!”

* * *

“Are all weapons ready?” Megatron asked Ravage as the cat-like Decepticon manned the _Nemesis_ ’s tactical station.

“Ready and waiting,” reported Ravage. “Starscream and his Seeker Trine also report ready.”

“Excellent!” praised Megatron. He activated the comms. “Starscream, you are go for launch! Transform and Rise Up!”

* * *

“I thought you’d never ask!” cheered Starscream as he, Thundercracker, and Skywarp charged out of the _Nemesis_ ’s hangar, transformed, and joined the smaller fighters in the battle. They narrowly avoided a stream of weapons-fire from an enemy vessel. The attack hit the _Endeavor_ instead.

* * *

“Shields holding!” called Malak.

“Very good!” praised Oak. “Forward torpedoes, launch!” Malak keyed in a command and fired all forward torpedoes at the vessel that shot at them. The vessel was losing its shields, but it still survived the torpedo barrage. The vessel focused on the _Blue Typhoon_ as it fired its weapons. The weapons adapted around the _Blue Typhoon_ ’s shields and hit its hull.

* * *

“They’re adapting around our shields!” Cosmo called to Tails on the _Blue Typhoon_. “Modulating frequencies!”

“Allow me to show you what this ship can really do!” declared Tails. “Engage the Particle Disseminator!”

“Particle Disseminator online and ready!” reported Tobias.

“FIRE!” ordered Tails. A small light appeared on the nosecone of the ship and grew bigger and bigger until it became a large column of horizontal laser fire that hit the enemy vessel and reduced it to nothing.

“VAPORIZED!” cheered Tobias.

“Er, not to argue,” gulped Cosmo as she pointed to the viewscreen. Another of the enemy vessels seemed to grow a bud. The bud opened and released tiny specks of metal before the specks combined and formed the ship that was destroyed.

“...Welp, we’re screwed!” remarked Tobias.

* * *

“Did they just...grow a replacement ship?!” yelped Skywarp as the Seekers flew through space.

“That’s going to make things difficult,” mumbled Thundercracker.

“AHEAD!” warned Starscream. Missiles were flying towards them. The Seekers broke formation and barely missed the missiles.

“YOU MISSED US!” taunted Skywarp.

“I wouldn’t bet on that!” called Thundercracker. The missiles had changed course and were right behind the Seekers!

“BREAK OFF!” ordered Starscream. They split up and flew with a missile tailing each of them!

“Fraggit all! I HATE Hunter Missiles!” snapped Skywarp.

* * *

“It’s your move,” Vortech declared to his three opponents. “Although, you seem underprepared for this confrontation.”

“Looks are deceiving,” replied Megumi. “I probably can’t kill you, but I bet we can make you mad!”

“With your biting wit?” snarked Vortech.

“Nope, with a new powerup!” cheered Megumi. She brought out her belt and fastened it.

“Vortex Driver!” it called. She then inserted her i.d. tag, then brought out the Transcendant and pressed the button.

“TRIPLE ASCENDANCE!” it announced. She then put its tab into the Vortex Drover and folded it over the wheel. “TRIPLE SET!” Optimus, Megumi, and Arsha then assumed a ready stance.

“Henshin!” they all proclaimed. Megumi pressed the button again and the transformation began!

“POWER OF THREE! ASCENDED TRINITY! KAMEN RIDER VORTEX: TRINITY SOUL!” cheered the Transcendant. They had combined into Kamen Rider Vortex: Trinity Soul.

“All of their power has come together to defeat you!” snarled Vortex: Trinity Soul. “The one thing you fear! Why else would you want to control such power?!”

“Lord Vortech knows no fear!” argued Vortech as he readied his staff.

“That’s a lie if I ever heard one,” snarked Kamen Rider Vortex: Trinity Soul as she summoned Optimus’ axes. The two glared at each other, then Vortex: Trinity Soul moved her axe slightly, enough for Vortech to charge wildly, his staff raised to strike!


	66. Chapter 66

Vortex: Trinity Soul rolled out of the way of Vortech’s staff swing, combined the axes into staff mode, and slammed the ground with it, creating a large energy shockwave. Vortech simply chopped with his hand and made a gap so the energy wave passed him harmlessly. Vortex: Trinity Soul then got an idea. She opened up several rifts and summoned Batman, Hongo, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, and Lacey. “What on...?!” spluttered Gandalf.

“It took all of us to defeat Vortech before,” explained Vortex: Trinity Soul, “so I thought it would be best to summon you all here.”

“Catchphrase time, is it?” chuckled Vortech.

“...You know what, we’ll humor you for once,” declared Vortex: Trinity Soul. “I might as well show off a trick in the process.” Her eyes then turned blue-purple and she moved a bit, examining herself. She was a little stunned.

“Well now,” she chuckled in Megumi’s voice, “I didn’t know she could do that. In any event, Kamen Rider Vortex! Evil will ultimately bow to me!” Her eyes then turned electric blue and Optimus took over.

“I am Optimus Prime!” he declared. “Freedom is the right of all sentient beings!” The eyes turned pink and Arsha spoke.

“I am Arsha Royana!” she announced. “I shall defend the Realms with my very soul!” The eyes returned to their powder-blue state and Vortex: Trinity Soul spoke in her normal voice.

“Kamen Rider Vortex: Trinity Soul!” she proclaimed. “The power of three will slay you!”

“Henshin!” called Lacey as she spun the dial on her belt. “Kamen Rider Apocalypse! Your world shall end!”

“I am Gandalf the Grey! Prepare to see some fireworks!”

“I’m Wyldstyle! Time to think outside the box!”

“I’m Batman! The Dark Knight rises!”

“Rider...HENSHIN!” called Hongo. He leapt into the air and became Kamen Rider Ichigō. “I am the start of a group of warriors! I am Kamen Rider!”

“I am Lord Vortech,” chuckled Vortech. “Prepare to be knocked into another dimension!” Vortex: Trinity Soul and Gandalf fired off magic blasts at Vortech, but he absorbed them both, then redirected the combined energy into them, knocking them onto their backs. Wyldstyle used a bit of the streets to build a bat-themed suit. Batman took control of it and slammed its fists down onto Vortech, but Vortech caught them in an energy bubble before flicking his wrists and tearing the Batmech asunder with only his mind. Apocalypse and Ichigō then leapt into the air as Apocalypse spun her dial again.

“RIDER KICK!” called Ichigō.

“RIDER APOCALYPSE KICK!” shouted Apocalypse. Both kicks hit Vortech hard, but Vortech got up, grabbed them, and threw them aside.

* * *

Up in space, the battle fared ill. Vortech’s fleet was getting smarter. All of his ships kept dodging the laser fire of their enemies. On the _Nemesis_ , Ravage was having a tough time. “Our weapons can’t get a clean hit on them!” he called to Megatron.

“Advise Scarship to unleash his missiles!” ordered Megatron. “Full spread! We shall do the same!”

“Understood!” confirmed Soundwave as he transmitted the message to the Metarex ship.

* * *

“Ultra Magnus, I think NOW would be a good time for the Overshock Sonic Battery!” advised Prowl.

“Then we shall use it!” declared Ultra Magnus.

* * *

“Sonic! Shadow!” Tails called. “Load yourselves into the Sonic Power Cannon! We’re gonna test out how powerful the shot will be with you two!”

“Understood, Captain!” replied Shadow.

“Hey, you called Tails ‘Captain’!” laughed Sonic. “Maybe you should serve on his ship more often!”

“Don’t get any ideas!” snapped Shadow.

* * *

“Everyone, prepare for the Tunnel Torpedo!” ordered Grimlock.

“All adjustments made!” called Slag.

* * *

“Fire Razor Laser Disc Swarm!” Hiro ordered Tactical.

“Got it!” confirmed the Combatman.

* * *

“Has this ship fired its wing weapons before?” asked War to Richard.

“Quite a few times during that incident with the pirates,” replied Richard.

“Then we use them now!” declared War. “Fire Wing Streams!”

* * *

“We’re getting a transmission from the _High Sky_!” called Shalvey. “The _Meteor_ and _Scorpion_ are on the same call as well!”

“Put them through!” ordered Oak. Malnar, Dr. Borg, and Lardeth appeared on screen.

“Oak, we need to unleash all our drone fighters on the enemy!” advised Malnar.

“I second that!” agreed Lardeth.

“Then we shall swarm the enemy!” declared Oak.

“I only have 20,” reported Dr. Borg.

“Every little bit helps,” assured Oak. “Swarm pattern Omega! Launch all drone fighters and destroy them!”

* * *

“Photonic cannons! Now!” ordered Eelinape.

“Photonic cannons ready and firing!” called his Tactical Officer.

* * *

“Unleash the Swarm!” shouted Ultragingana.

“All hunter missiles away!” replied her Tactical Officer.

* * *

“Anti-matter Blaster! Now!” called Elizabeth.

“My lady, the weapon hasn’t been tested yet!” protested her Chief Engineer. “The anti-matter could...!”

“BRAK TELAR SHEK!” (OBEY YOUR ORDER!) shouted Elizabeth. The Chief Engineer gulped, then engaged the weapon.

* * *

“All-Powerful Engineer!” called Alfalna. “Ready the Deflector Launcher!”

“Deflector Launcher ready, Great Demoness!” reported her Engineer.

“FIRE!” shouted Alfalna.

* * *

“We have no choice,” sighed Rosadera. “We need the Spectrum Annihilator now!”

“So soon after we made the precautions to Elizabeth and Megumi’s round,” grumbled Azuliterii as all of the Chizaran princesses placed their hands on their consoles and poured their energy into the weapon.

* * *

“Seekers, we need to assist!” declared Starscream. “Starscream, Turbofoxes 1 through 10!”

“Thundercracker, Turbofoxes 1 through 10!” called Thundercracker.

“Skywarp, Turbofoxes 1 through 10!” declared Skywarp.

“LET THEM FLY, BOYS!” ordered Starscream. All ships and fighters fired their weapons at the fleet and the enemy ships were caught up in a brilliant light that lasted a good few minutes.

“Did we get them?!” asked Skywarp.

“Skywarp, we can still detect their warp engine signatures,” sighed Thundercracker. “Why do you even ask?”

“I’m an optimist,” whimpered Skywarp.

“You’re an idiot!” snapped Starscream.

* * *

“It’s no good!” growled Richard. “We can’t disable that fleet! We need to help Megumi out somehow!”

“We’re being hailed by the Chizarans,” reported Mikhail.

“On screen,” ordered War. Rosadera appeared, looking out of breath.

“Azuliterii’s patching into the satellites at the moment,” she reported. “We need to figure out what’s going on down there.”

“Agreed,” answered War. “Can you patch it through to all ships?”

“That was the plan from the start,” replied Rosadera.

“I’ve got a visual!” called Azuliterii.

“Put it through!” called Rosadera. The fight on the Chizara’s surface appeared on all viewscreens. Right now, Vortex: Trinity Soul had brought out Megumi’s second sword-gun and a Cyber Key.

“You know,” mused Vortex: Trinity Soul, “Megumi and Optimus always wondered what happened if a Cyber Key was used instead of an i.d. tag. Might as well find out!” She flicked the Cyber Key into the air and fired a stream of energy at it from her hand. “CYBER KEY POWER!” she invoked. The Cyber Key inserted itself into the weapon’s i.d. tag slot and a stream of energy erupted and surrounded the blade. “Holy crap! That actually works!”

“Final attack!” called the sword.

“RIDER TRINITY CYBER KEY SLASH!” announced Vortex: Trinity Soul as she swung the blade downwards and fired an energy wave at Vortech. Vortech merely held up his hand, stopped the energy wave, shrank it into a small ball of light and ran it along his arms like a basketball, then fired a torrent of energy at all of the combatants. They all ended up knocked down; groaning and grunting in pain.

“So amusing,” laughed Vortech. “So entertaining. ...So fantastically futile. I am so much more than you, gnats. Even when I slept, you did nothing but play my game, and thus it shall always be.” Vortex: Trinity Soul glared at Vortech, then her gaze softened. She then recovered her strength enough to sit Japanese-style. Vortech blinked as confusion started flooding his brain. “Wh...what is this?” he asked.

“It’s my surrender,” explained Vortex: Trinity Soul. “I give up. You may kill me since I don’t have Megumi’s immortality.”

“WHAT?!” yelped Apocalypse.

“NO!” shouted Ichigō.

“What are you doing?!” protested Batman.

“Now YOU abandon reason for madness?!” argued Gandalf.

“There’s still so much to live for!” pleaded Wyldstyle.

“...No,” remarked Vortech. “No, you...you can’t do that.”

“You said this was a game, correct?” asked Vortex: Trinity Soul. “Well, I’m out of moves. Game over. The only winning move is to cease playing and there’s only one way to stop.” Vortech glanced around in confusion, then he realized her plan.

“NO!” argued Vortech. “YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”

“Then kill me!” countered Vortex: Trinity Soul. “Absorb my power! Whatever! None of us like this game and we no longer wish to play!”

“I will!” warned Vortech. “I will absorb your power, kill you, destroy your universe...!” Vortex: Trinity Soul stood up and let Megumi do the talking.

“SO WHY HAVEN’T YOU?!” she demanded. Vortech didn’t reply. “...Well? Why haven’t you?!” continued Megumi. “You’re perfect and all-powerful and all-knowing and all the garbage you spouted at us last time! You were smashing every reality into one back then! Yet, you’ve been around for five years and lain dormant for three! You could have started your search up earlier and yet, you DIDN’T!”

* * *

“What the hell is she doing?” demanded Caan as he arrived on the _Virginia_ ’s bridge.

“No clue,” muttered War, “but I think we’re gonna find out.”

* * *

“You...you HAVE to fight! I order you to!” demanded Vortech. “Continue the game, Megumi Hishikawa!”

“No!” disobeyed Megumi. “I figured you out! This eternal game nonsense? That’s your fear of you actually achieving your goal of godhood!” Vortech flinched. “The Chizarans called their eternal life and power a curse to those that seek it and they were right! After exploring the limits of their power and life, everything was pointless and so dull that they wanted to be mortal again! The only reason they’re still here now is because their tournament, throughout its rounds, gives them the feeling there’s always something out there that not even THEY know about!”

* * *

“She is laying the truth on THICK, isn’t she?” muttered Rojenthi.

“She’s not wrong,” replied Verdutha. “That IS why we hold the 3V2R.”

* * *

“Five years ago, we all showed you how small perfection really is! How terrifying of a goal that really is!” continued Megumi. “Well, this isn’t Foundation Prime, but here we are, having this exact same debate! Nothing has changed! You know where Foundation Prime is, what the Foundation Elements are! You could go back at any time, but you haven’t! Why? Because what’s the point?! You’re trying to stave off the inevitable boredom and insanity by playing this game, but it’s just a temporary diversion! You want us to play this over and over and over, well I say it’s gotta end at some point! If you won’t end it, then _I_ will! WHAT ARE WE EVEN DOING?!”

“I...I...” replied Vortech before his legs gave out and he steadied himself on the controls. “...I still have no answer...”


	67. Chapter 67

“...What?” asked Megumi as she still controlled Vortex: Trinity Soul.

“After I had killed my people,” explained Vortech, “the Chizarans asked me what the reward would be for seeking Eternity...but I still haven’t found it! What is this hopelessness?! I see all of reality before me...and it is useless! Does this mean I have dragged myself through the rift...for NOTHING?! Why do I not know what my reward will be?! Am I...insignificant?! The mere question is...is... _sickening_! ...I have been in one place for too long! I...I cannot...! I am...tiny! I am...incomplete! I cannot...process this without...without...! They can’t help me now! The Vortonians cannot give me what I seek anymore! I am...I am...I am...unimportant! No, not true! ...It’s true, though. Nothing matters! Nothing I do matters! The multiverse doesn’t care if I turn it into one universe or not! It...it simply IS!” He then grabbed Vortex: Trinity Soul by the shoulders with fear and pleading in his eyes. “I need existence! I need reason! GIVE ME LIFE! GIVE ME FUNCTION! I...I CANNOT...!” He then released Vortex: Trinity Soul and stumbled to the portal generator ground controls. “...I fear!” he gasped. “I...I can’t process this! I am MORE than this...but I am tiny! ...Nothing I do matters! Tell me! I beg you! Tell me how I can exist! How I can live!”

“So THAT’S what you’re afraid of,” mused Arsha as she took control of Vortex: Trinity Soul. “...Honestly, it’s the same thing I’m afraid of. One day, we expire and that’s it. Not even rank will make people really remember you. Nothing we do matters before we die. ...But it does.”

“She’s right,” agreed Optimus as he took control. “There’s always something new. There’s always something to test you and make you better. Maybe...maybe you could turn human? Abandon the quest for a bit and live out...”

“NO!” roared Vortech as he slammed his fist to the ground and made an energy shockwave, knocking everyone back. “I know your experiences! I know your existence! I have been part of you for three of Megumi’s years! I have seen your ups and downs! I KNOW how life works! I have seen all of your battles! YOU ARE SMALL! I AM...!”

“Tiny,” replied Vortex: Trinity Soul as all three of her components released their hold. “You said so yourself.”

“You are but dust!” snarled Vortech. “I am the fiery core of a planet! I am the rocks that destroy a town! I am the seas that flood the lands! I am the wind that rips buildings out of the ground! Don’t even dare to THINK that your existence compares to mine!” He then swung wildly with his staff and tried to land a hit on Vortex: Trinity Soul. She didn’t permit herself to be struck down. She leapt up into the air and pressed the button on the Transcendant.

“Triple Final attack!” it announced.

“RIDER TRINITY KICK!” she declared. She flew through the air, foot first, and struck Vortech down. Vortech was gasping for breath before an explosion engulfed him. When the flames died down, Vortech was on his knees as Vortex: Trinity Soul removed the Transcendant and split into Megumi, Optimus, and Arsha.

“I am the fiery core of a planet!” whispered Vortech as he curled into a fetal position. “I am the rocks that destroy a town! I am the seas that flood the lands! I am the wind that rips buildings out of the ground! ...But what is the fiery core of a planet to Eternity but a smoldering ember in a firepit long doused? What are the rocks that destroy a town but grains of sand on Eternity’s beach? What are the seas that flood the lands but a glass of water to hydrate Eternity? What is the wind that rips buildings out of the ground to Eternity but a breeze generated by a fan? There is nothing that lasts within Eternity. ...I am afraid. ...I...I cannot bear this confusion any longer! I am...I am alone.” Blue mist then came from Vortech’s skin. “I am...irrelevant.” By then, Vortech was no longer clutching himself tightly. “There is no reward for seizing Eternity, is there? Mortals know this and still continue to live.”

“...No, there isn’t a reward for seizing Eternity,” replied Megumi.

“I have only the same questions since I began my crusade,” sighed Vortech. “Now...now I am falling apart.” He gestured to the blue mist coming from his body. “For some reason, I feel no pain. I always thought death was painful. I guess it depends on how one dies.” Speaking of which, Death arrived with her scythe. Vortech looked up, the white lights making up his eyes fading and revealing brown eyes, HUMAN eyes. “...It’s getting dark now,” he muttered. “The game is over; the players depart from the table. I am alone. ...I am afraid.”

“Don’t be afraid,” soothed Megumi as she, Arsha, and Optimus knelt by Vortech. “We’re here with you.”

“...Death, will you permit me to ask my last questions?” asked Vortech.

“Very well,” replied Death.

“Everyone, let’s assume, hypothetically, that I won,” pondered Vortech. “I would give you the perfect lives you’ve always wanted. No stigmas. No tragedies. No need to suffer.”

“And we wouldn’t be here talking about it if our lives went exactly as we wanted it,” countered Batman. “Yes, every day I wish that my parents didn’t die. But, while I always miss them, if they didn’t die, I wouldn’t be fighting crime right now. I would be a bratty rich kid with only the name Bruce Wayne as the single identifier. I wouldn’t have made the friends I did; I wouldn’t trust Commissioner Gordon; I wouldn’t constantly reach my hand out to those that needed help. I wouldn’t be Batman.”

“If my life went the way I wanted it,” supplied Gandalf, “I wouldn’t consider the Hobbits as very heroic in their unique fashion. I doubt I would even be in Middle-Earth. I would still be a scared Maiar spirit staying in the Undying Lands.”

“I doubt I’d have any drive to join a resistance group if my life went the way I wanted it to,” mused Wyldstyle. “I wouldn’t have met Emmet or fought against Lord Business.”

“I wouldn’t be the one inspiring others to fight against evil if Shocker didn’t make me what I am today,” continued Hongo. “I would just be a nobody who never really learned anything outside of a textbook and spent his days riding his motorcycle.”

“I had five people die under my command,” recalled Arsha. “I always thought it was a Captain’s duty to keep every single crew member alive. My crew told me that was an unhealthy conceit and I saw why. Without having them die, I wouldn’t come face to face with the fact that they knew the risk of death was there as they signed up. They wanted to protect the Realms and they gave their lives to do so. If they didn’t die, I don’t think I would be a good Captain.

“The fact that my brother leads the Decepticons still breaks my Spark,” recounted Optimus. “I also stumbled as Prime as I let my arrogance take hold. Still, I came out stronger and continue to do so. There’s no reason for me to need a different life than the one I’ve got now.”

“I know exactly what would have happened if Hiro acted as a father to me,” mused Megumi. “I wouldn’t be adopted by a more loving family. I wouldn’t have moved to America. I wouldn’t have made many friends. I wouldn’t have met you. I wouldn’t be a student of After Academy. I wouldn’t be married to an American. I’d be a normal Japanese woman, unknowing of her dad’s old home in the Kamen Rider universe.”

“You believe there’s a point to existence, even if that existence is imperfect,” Vortech summed up.

“I’ve always thought so,” replied Megumi.

“What if you’re wrong and there isn’t?” asked Vortech.

“Then I hope that, if I ever DO regain my mortality and die,” answered Megumi, “that I die thinking that I would do it all over again still.”

“...Braver than I am,” sighed Vortech as he shut his eyes. Death swung the scythe and Vortech simply turned into blue mist that faded away.

* * *

Up in space, the Vortech Clones fell to the floor and returned to a HumaGear state. They were no longer functional and all weapons-fire stopped as everyone saw Vortech die. Everyone performed sensor sweeps for any lumps of Vortech left behind. “All scans...negative,” sighed Rosadera in relief. The other ships reported the same.

“N...no,” remarked Caan.

“It’s over,” sighed War.

“No,” repeated Caan.

“Well, I don’t know about you,” growled Megatron, “but whatever deal Hiro made with me is no longer worth it. I’ll stick to conquests within my own universe.

“No!” snarled Caan.

“As shall I,” muttered Dr. Borg. “This whole adventure has cost me dearly and I intend to return home and...”

“No, no, NO!” roared Caan. “IT’S A TRICK! VORTECH’S STILL ALIVE!” He opened a rift and arrived on the _Tiger_ ’s bridge. He then keyed in a command and beamed everyone on the ship into space. Hiro was rescued, his crew wasn’t so lucky as the ship’s weapons fired on them, then targeted the satellites and fired streams of energy at them.

“Hailing frequencies opened!” called Mikhail on the _Virginia_.

“Caan, what are you doing?!” demanded War.

“I’ve increased power to the portal generators! There is NO escape for Vortech!” replied Caan.

“Someone get him off that ship! Destroy it if you need to!” called Hiro from the _Scorpion_ ’s sick bay. The ships fired on the _Tiger_ , but it proved fruitless. The shields wouldn’t budge.

“He’s adapted to our weapons fire!” reported Megatron. “We can’t stop him!”

“In one hour, the portal will be large enough to swallow the planet!” called Caan. “Vortech will NOT escape this time! This sacrifice will not be made in vain! I will kill Vortech! Behold, the end of this game! The Daleks are supreme! Dalek Caan, the last of the Cult of Skaro, the last Dalek veteran of the Last Great Time War, WINS!”

“Caan! No! Please!” begged Mickey. “Don’t do this! You’re smarter than this!”

“Caan, there’s no need for us to continue the hunt!” called Eggman from the _Nemesis_.

“You two may act foolish,” replied Caan, “but you are the only two beings I have respect for. You recognized the danger before anyone else and took the appropriate actions to bring us to victory. I am sorry for what I must do to protect reality itself.” He closed the communications channel and stood at the now abandoned helm. “As it was before, so shall it be again. Caan, alone against evil. Let this saucer take me to the edge of infinity if it must; I will end you, Vortech!”

* * *

The fleet was still trying to hail Caan or destroy the ship, but nothing was working. “It’s no good!” sighed Mickey. “Nothing’s going to get through to him!”

“He’s right,” sighed Rosadera. “Azuliterii’s trying to circumvent the shields, but it’s going to take the hour needed to bring down the portal!”

“Well, we have to do something!” argued War. “We can’t just...!”

“Er, guys?” asked a voice on a broad transmission. “What’s going on?”

“Prime?!” asked Megatron.

“It’s all of us,” replied Optimus.

“Minna-san, why is the portal getting bigger?” quizzed Megumi. “Vortech’s dead! We need to shut that thing down!”

“It’s Caan!” called Mickey. “He’s completely lost his mind! He thinks Vortech tricked us again and he’s gonna use the portal to swallow Chizara!”

“Because, of COURSE, he would!” rasped Batman.

“Did he even use his clairvoyance to check?” asked Gandalf.

“I don’t think he bothered to!” replied Eggman.

“The portal would have closed itself if Vortech went into it, right?” asked Lacey.

“Right,” answered Azuliterii, “and I’m trying to find a way to shut it down, but Caan’s blocked us out. The longer we wait, the bigger the portal gets, and the less chance we have of getting out of this.”

“I think I have a plan forming,” mused Lacey, “I just need a distraction.” Optimus got an idea.

“Grimlock,” he called, “do you still have my Holo-droid?”

“That’s where the Fear-o-tron came from,” answered Grimlock. “We just heavily modified it.”

“Beam it down,” ordered Optimus. “I need to tinker with it.”

“SERIOUSLY?! RIGHT NOW?!” protested Teletraan. “KID! PRIORITIES!”

“I DO have my priorities, Teletraan,” answered Optimus. “One of those priorities is keeping my skills up! We’ll call back when we’re ready.” The call ended, leaving a lot of people to massage their temples.

“You know,” muttered Tails, “one of these days, he’ll be only halfway through whatever activity he’s got on his mind and we’ll have already saved the world without him!”


	68. Chapter 68

Caan stood on the _Tiger_ ’s bridge, staring at the viewscreen, watching the progress of the portal. It was already half of Chizara’s size. Another half-hour and it would be twice the size of the planet, big enough to engulf it. Caan twitched as if he was in his old Dalek state. Just then, the alarm sounded. “Report!” he barked.

“Intruder has appeared in Main Engineering, just outside the door to the backup bridge,” replied the computer.

“Can you identify it?” asked Caan.

“Outline resembles Optimus Prime,” reported the computer, “but the color of his optical sensors does not match visual records.”

“Display,” ordered Caan. The screen switched to a view of Main Engineering with Optimus walking around. His optics blazed white instead of blue. “I see what’s going on,” chuckled Caan. “Patch me through to the intruder.” The intruder then got a good look at a screen near him. “I was right, you ARE still alive.”

“Ah, yes, the clairvoyant squid,” chuckled the intruder. While it had Optimus’ image, it spoke in Vortech’s voice.

“I must admit,” chuckled Caan, “I did not expect you to pick the Cybertronian to possess.”

“Well, with Megumi and Arsha dead, my options were limited,” explained the intruder.

“It doesn’t matter,” declared Caan. “Your end is near.”

“Is it, now?” purred the intruder.

“The portal will continue to expand,” boasted Caan. “When even the satellites are engulfed, I will augment this ship to continue the portal’s growth. This universe will be consumed if it means stopping you!”

“And what’s to stop me from leaving?” asked the intruder.

“...What?” hissed Caan.

“I can enter one of the abandoned ships,” explained the intruder. “War made them with interdimensional engines. I could leave for another reality and take it over as I wish. Why not? This world is clearly doomed!” Caan realized the error of his boasting and fear gripped his heart. “Tiny tin squid with a tiny tin brain! Davros must be so proud of you!” The intruder cackled in victory. “But, I AM magnanimous in victory! I know you Daleks want life to fall at your hands, so I will let you face me for a final battle! You’d best be prepared! I await you in Main Engineering!” The call ended.

“Computer, activate Rift Blockers!” ordered Caan. “I am NOT letting him get away like this!”

“Rift Blockers online,” reported the computer. Caan then found a spare gunstick and took it with him to Main Engineering. He found the intruder and fired on him, turning him into a photonegative briefly and knocking him to the floor. He then entered the backup bridge and programmed a course into it.

“Say goodbye, demon!” hissed Caan. The _Tiger_ flew towards the portal!

“So insignificant!” taunted the intruder as he pulled himself towards the door to the backup bridge. “So quick to assume!”

“Silence!” barked Caan as he shot the intruder again. He went back to programming something into the helm console.

“You think you have won,” grunted the intruder. “I am taking this ship over! With Optimus’ technical expertise as a part of me, I can command this vessel to go anywhere I want!”

“Optimus never encountered MY programming skills,” boasted Caan. He finished keying in a command and the thrusters on the outside of the ship exploded. The _Tiger_ was running on inertia now. “Every time you try to repair the thrusters, I will keep overloading them and keep locking the controls! You will remain here and watch as I, Caan, finally end you!” He got a reading on the helm console. “Ah, we’re approaching the portal’s gravity well right on schedule. I will lower the Rift Blockers long enough for me to escape, but they will switch back on when I am gone. The end of this game is in MY favor! Checkmate, Lord Vortech!”

“Oh, Caan, you are so slow on the uptake!” laughed the intruder. Just then, Caan noticed the optics’ lights slowly turn blue. As the intruder spoke, the voice changed into Optimus’ voice. “We’re not playing chess, we’re playing _YuGiOh_!” The intruder then turned into a Transformer-sized Megumi!

“And you just activated a trap card!” the intruder laughed in Megumi’s voice.

“What the?!” spluttered Caan. The intruder raised a hand and pointed to it as it shimmered and faded to reveal a metal endoskeleton! “A mobile solid-light generator?!”

“It’s called a Holo-droid!” cheered the intruder as it reconstituted the arm. “Right now, Arsha, Optimus, and I are speaking through it!”

“WHERE IS VORTECH?!” demanded Caan. The Holo-droid turned into a Transformer-sized Arsha as she took control.

“Definitely dead this time!” she answered.

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!” argued Caan. The Holo-droid turned into Optimus as he spoke.

“Maybe we don’t,” conceded Optimus. “But, we’re pretty sure this time and we are NOT going to let you hurt anyone else because your inherent arrogance forbids you to accept that!” Caan dashed into the backup bridge and tried to work the helm.

“I have to...I have to turn this ship around! I have to...to find him!” he gasped as he worked. “I must...! I overloaded the thrusters! I locked the Rift Blockers! ...I can’t control the ship!” He then returned to Main Engineering, dropped to his knees, and pleaded to the Holo-droid as it assumed Megumi’s shape. “SAVE ME! WE MUST RESUME THE HUNT! VORTECH WILL ONLY ANNIHILATE UNIVERSES UNLESS WE STOP HIM!”

“Indeed,” replied Megumi through the Holo-droid. “That’s why we’re getting rid of every chunk of him.” The Holo-droid opened its fists to reveal a feminine arm and a sword, both looking like they were made of Vortech’s skin, Igura’s Vortonian arm and the Foundation Saber. The Holo-droid let the objects fall to the floor. Just before the Foundation Saber hit the floor, however, a man’s hand grabbed the sword’s handle and swung the blade right into and through Caan’s neck, chopping his head off! As the head and body fell to the floor, the Holo-droid gasped as it relayed who the mystery man was. “HIRO?!” yelped Megumi.

“That was for my wife, you son of a b***h!” hissed Hiro.

“How did you...?!” spluttered Megumi.

“I activated a rift onto here as you opened one for the Holo-droid,” explained Hiro. He then keyed in a command on an Engineering Console. “I’ve activated a tractor beam disseminator,” he revealed. “This ship needs to get into the portal and nothing will stop it. With the Rift Blockers locked in place and shields up, I’m not going back.”

“Hiro, you’ve turned the _Tiger_ into your tomb!” protested Megumi. “Let us help you! Let us save you!”

“I have nothing left now,” replied Hiro. “Caan exterminated the last remnants of Shocker Rift. My wife and unborn child are dead. All of the universes under my control are now free. Ambassador Hell would only execute me if I returned home. No, I’m dying on my own terms.” He ran out of Main Engineering. With the door being too small, the Holo-droid couldn't pursue. All Megumi could do was uselessly call out for Hiro. Hiro arrived on the bridge and looked directly at the portal. “I have done enough in this life without you, my sweet eagle,” he declared to Igura’s spirit, wherever it was. “Don’t worry, wherever you are, either Heaven or Hell, I shall be with you again. Just hold on, your husband will be with you very soon.” He then morphed into Tora-Otoko and thrust his fists into the air. “Shocker gundan...BANZAI!” (Long live the Shocker Army!) The _Tiger_ then entered the portal.

* * *

On the _Virginia_ , Megumi stumbled backwards into the Captain’s Chair in sheer shock. “He just...he couldn’t...I wasn’t...he’s gone...” She then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Richard’s hand and he looked at her in sympathy. She glanced up, then stood up and hugged him tightly. They stayed that way for a good few seconds, not caring that people were staring at them.

“Er, dudes,” called Soundwave from the _Nemesis_ , “I hate to sound like a total downer, but...what about the portal?!”

“Watch,” directed Lacey. Everyone turned to their viewscreens to see the portal getting smaller! It shrank and shrank and shrank over thirty seconds before disappearing entirely. “Remember, Vortech gave up pieces of himself to make a weapon and to give Igura access to it. I guess the portal thought those pieces were enough for it to close.”

“...So, that’s it?” asked Optimus. “The end of Caan and Lord Vortech?” Megumi broke off her embrace with Richard, silently assuring him that she was all right.

“And of Shocker Rift,” she declared. “May Adachi Hiro find his wife, wherever she may be. Now, as for you two, Megatron and Dr. Borg...”

“Rosadera, could we avail upon you to send us home?” asked Megatron.

“We both need to rebuild,” explained Dr. Borg.

“Of course,” replied Rosadera.

“Before you do send us home,” interjected Megatron, “Prime, we haven’t finished our little quarrel yet!”

“You really still want to fight me after what we just went through?!” protested Optimus.

“Dr. Borg,” pleaded Arsha, “PLEASE tell me you’re dropping your plans to control the Realms!”

“I have no intention to do so,” replied Dr. Borg. “I’m just focusing my conquest on the sub-dimensions that make up our universe. Oh, Megatron, I must tell you this, I found Shockwave’s plans to dissect me and use me for her experiments!”

“Well, I can’t say as I’M pleased with you wanting to dissect us!” snarled Megatron. “So we are agreed, our alliance is terminated! Let me warn you; if I catch you in my universe...!”

“The feeling’s mutual!” growled Dr. Borg.

“Then, goodbye, FOREVER!” declared Megatron. “Chizarans, you may send us back!”

“As you wish,” chuckled Rosadera. She snapped her fingers and the _Nemesis_ and _Scorpion_ vanished in pink light.

“Er, you DO realize they had dimensional tech with them, yes?” quizzed Megumi.

“Oh, you mean the dimensional tech we swiped from them as they were talking?” giggled Rosadera.

“Well, with that loose end tied up,” sighed Optimus in relief, “I still have one to tie up with Skyfall. I...I owe her the biggest apology of my life.”

“There’ll be time for tying up loose ends when we all gather at After Academy,” called Death. “The student body and staff heard about our victory and they’ve set up a party in our honor! All of us are invited, including the former participants of this 3V2R and our lovely judges!”

“I’ll be glad to attend!” declared Alfalna.

“Us Martians love a good party!” cheered Elizabeth. “Count me in!”

“I shall definitely be attending!” accepted Ultragingana.

“And we would be honored to accept,” finished Rosadera. “I would love to see After Academy!”

“Before we go,” interjected War, “I’m going to retake my flagship. X-PO, do you mind being at the helm again?”

“Don’t mind at all,” replied X-PO.

“Skyfall and Quake Hammer will also assist you,” offered Optimus.

“Thank you,” mumbled War. She beamed over and found her old crewmates already at their stations. The fleet then set a course for After Academy and entered the rift.

“I have to say,” muttered Mickey, “I feel bad for Caan. I got to know him over the last few years. He was just trying to do what he thought was right.”

“What he thought was right,” argued Richard, “was conquering, killing, and being a racist cigarette butt smashed into the face of reality! Good riddance to him, I say!”

“As do I,” agreed Megumi. “Now that Hell’s existence has been confirmed, I think it’s safe to say that he’s rotting there!”

“So, for that,” declared Richard, “you’ll forgive me if I say this calls for celebration! Drinks are on me, everyone!” Everyone cheered at the idea of someone buying them drinks.

* * *

The party was in full swing! The heroes of the multiverse were cheered to the echo when they arrived! The Mayor of Beyond City gave a moving speech, praising the F.N.S. and their allies, both new and old. He left himself out of the speech, being a more humble politician, and draped medals around their necks. Although, he stopped when he noticed someone missing. “Er, where’s War?” he asked.

“War?” called someone from the crowd. “I saw her sitting by herself at the fountain.”

“Excuse me,” bid Megumi as she headed off to the fountain. War was just sitting on the edge of it, staring off into space and uncharacteristically slumped over. “There you are!” called Megumi. War turned her head to see Megumi, then returned to the spot on the horizon she was staring at. “War, what are you sitting here for? The Mayor’s honoring us! He’s got a medal for you! We’ve won! After all of that, we’re performing a new ceremony; a reinstatement ceremony! We’re welcoming you and Mickey back!” War didn’t respond. “...War? ...War, are you okay?”

“No,” replied War. “No, I’m not okay. Your future said that Vortech was manipulating us to turn against each other while he slept inside you, Optimus, and Arsha. I’m afraid I don’t see the relevance of his manipulation. My anger at you for not siding with me, my terrible decisions, that was all me. _I_ was the one that did what I did, Vortech be damned. _I_ was that angry with you about keeping Megatron, Hiro, and Dr. Borg from me. ...I was ready to cut you down.”

“But you didn’t,” countered Megumi. “That’s what’s important.”

“No, the fact that I was even okay with WILLING to is what’s important,” sighed War. “Megumi, I...I can’t accept reinstatement into the F.N.S. right now. I need to get away from all this for a bit. I need some time to think. I’m taking a sabbatical while Michael fills in for me.”

“Will you be home in time for Founding Day?” asked Megumi, saddened at War’s decision, but understanding why.

“We’ll see,” sighed War as she got up.

“War,” called Megumi, “for what it’s worth, I’m sorry for kicking you out like that. Before we even heard about Vorton, I swore that I would take all factors into consideration before kicking someone out. ...I didn’t do that with you and I’m sorry.”

“...I’m sorry too,” mumbled War. “I always thought of myself as someone who always heeds her friends. ...I didn’t and I deserved to be kicked out like that.” She then took out a communicator. “ _Ruthless_ , this is War. One to beam up.” She vanished in a teleport beam, leaving Megumi to sigh and wish her friend luck silently. She returned to the stand and explained what was going on.

“I just got the letter saying I was taking over for War for the foreseeable future,” revealed Michael. “I’ll just put the medal in her office.”

“I’m sure she’d like that,” agreed the Mayor.


	69. Chapter 69

A day after the battle of Chizara, Blancalmarem and Nemengra began their usual broadcast. “I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader,” began Blancalmarem.

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader,” finished Nemengra.

“And this time, Vortech is well and truly DEAD!” continued Blancalmarem.

“Our state of emergency is over!” cheered Nemengra.

“We will all be returning to Chizara for the, thankfully, minor amount of clean-up,” proclaimed Blancalmarem.

“However, we AREN’T finishing the 3V2R just yet,” interjected Nemengra.

“After the battle of Chizara,” explained Blancalmarem, “we’re giving everyone a year relative to your universe’s time-scale to recuperate and reconnect.”

“This was the most stressful time for the multiverse,” continued Nemengra, “and we all need to recover from it.”

“We thank you all for your patience,” bid Blancalmarem.

“We’ll see you all in a year!” finished Nemengra. The broadcast ended and Megumi and Richard switched the t.v. off.

“Well, that was nice of them,” mused Richard. “So, a Chizaran year is...?”

“...I’m not sure what a Chizaran year is to us,” remarked Megumi. “Computer, how long is a year in Universe 1-A?”

“2 years for our universe,” replied the computer.

“And for our friends?” asked Richard.

“Ten days for Arsha’s home,” answered the computer, “five years for Optimus’ home.”

“We might as well invite them here to relax,” suggested Richard.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind,” agreed Megumi. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

“I wonder who that is?” muttered Richard as he went to answer the door. He opened it to reveal Haruna with a package in her hands.

“Delivery for Mr. Saunders?” she chuckled.

“Oh...yeah...” mumbled Richard as he remembered the bet. He let Haruna in and opened the package to reveal a replica of Megumi’s dress in his measurements and colored green. It even came with the hairpiece.

“All right, let’s see how it looks!” chuckled Megumi. She and Richard took the dress into their room and shut the door. Richard stripped to his underpants, then Megumi helped him into the dress. First came the skirts, then the bodice, then the hairpiece. “Now, give me a twirl,” she directed. Richard did so and Megumi looked him over as he twirled. “...You know, it actually looks good on you.”

“It feels comfy,” conceded Richard. “Wait, is the bodice moving with me?”

“That’s how us girls get enough air,” replied Megumi. “Now, come on, Mom needs to see this.” She and Richard returned to the living room and Haruna smiled.

“Now that IS a good look for you,” she praised.

“You know, this actually airs out my legs better than my pants did,” remarked Richard. “Given the body differences between the two, I’m surprised it’s women that wear skirts instead of men.”

“The Scots had it right,” chuckled Haruna.

“Okaa-san, Richard,” interjected Megumi, “the Scots used it as a cloth multitool.” Haruna and Richard looked at Megumi with a look of disbelief. “...I’m not joking! Ask Liam and Death! They can confirm it!”

“Speaking of certain Anthropomorphic Personifications,” Richard recalled, “did anyone hear from War?”

“No,” sighed Megumi. “I hope she’s okay.”

“I haven’t heard anything from her either,” muttered Haruna. “It’s Founding Day tomorrow, isn’t it?”

“It is,” replied Megumi. “I hope she gets here in time.”

* * *

War was still onboard the _Ruthless_ , contemplating the events leading to Vortech’s return. All she did was give the necessary orders to Skyfall, Quake Hammer, and X-PO. Speaking of, Quake Hammer had a report to give to War. He met X-PO in the halls. “Hey!” called X-PO. “Been trying to get you for a while! War gave me the order that she’s not seeing anyone. Any reports you got need to be handed to me.”

“Well, here’s one such report,” muttered Quake Hammer as he presented a data-pad to X-PO.

“...Wow, fascinating,” sighed X-PO. “30 particles of space dust per cubic meter, 27 ultraviolet radiation spikes, and a class 1 comet. Well now, we’re certainly having fun, aren’t we?”

“X-PO, why is War just taking us all over reality?” asked Quake Hammer.

“Let’s just say recent events,” replied X-PO, “left War feeling a little directionless. She feels like she needs to find ‘something’ out here and needs a crew to help her find it. So, with our experience on this ship, we’re the most likely candidates.”

“Well, I wish she told us!” snapped Quake Hammer.

* * *

War sat in her ready room, just staring off into space. Listlessness had taken hold of her spirit. Then...it happened! “Waaaaaar,” called a voice. War’s senses were heightened at hearing that. “Waaaaaar,” repeated the voice.

“Hello?” quizzed War.

“Waaaaaar!” the voice answered back as its source shimmered into view. It was a heavyset man in a blue shirt and unbuttoned brown jacket, brown pants, a brown tie, a silk scarf, angled glasses, a brown hat, chains, and a flintlock pistol in a holster. “Waaaaaar, it is I, Jacob...” War immediately got him into a headlock.

“WHO ARE YOU?!” she bellowed.

“Friggin’ hey, lady!” gasped the intruder. “I’m Jacob Marley!”

“A load of nonsense!” roared War. “Jacob Marley’s a Victorian Ghost and his chains were made of metal, not whatever lightweight material YOURS are made of! Besides, he’s cold to the touch!”

“There’s more than one of us, you idiot!” gagged the man. “It’s not like Santa where we visit every jerk in one day!” War then shoved the man away, then got a good look at him.

“Wait, aren’t you that Linkara guy?” she asked as the man recovered.

“That’s me,” confirmed the man, “the host of _Atop the Fourth Wall_ , where bad comics burn. Right now, some lady in yellow-green told me to snap you out of whatever mood you’re in.” He took his chains off and let them fall to the floor.

“But you have your own show,” remarked War.

“I know,” grumbled Linkara, “but it doesn’t always produce a lot of money. I took the ‘Jacob Marley’ thing to help pay the rent.”

“Look, I have a million problems right now,” grunted War, “and holidays aren’t one of them.”

“Oh, we deal with a wide variety of people who need a good swift kick in the pants,” replied Linkara, “and your name was high on the list.”

“Well, I doubt you or your crew can help me,” remarked War.

“You’re worried about your friend, Megumi, right?” guessed Linkara.

“Okay, one, the stress is on the FIRST syllable, not the second!” snapped War. “Second, what could YOU know of her?!”

“Well, Vyce DID have some files on when he tried to stop Vortech, failing miserably in the process,” answered Linkara. “He got ticked when he heard who actually beat him when he possessed my ship.”

“...Story of my life,” snarked War.

“The thing is, you need to trust her more,” offered Linkara.

“I trust her just fine,” argued War, “I just don’t trust myself around her.”

“Then I think I know who in my crew’s gonna be Christmas Past for this one,” chuckled Linkara.

“No! I’m not suffering your ‘three spirits’!” snapped War.

“Don’t have much say about it, lady!” called Linkara. “Nimue, beam me back and send in Harvey!”

“Confirmed,” replied an emotionless woman’s voice. Linkara faded away as a lounge singer appeared. He looked a lot like Linkara.

“Harvey Finevoice, Ghost of Christmas Past, at your service, babe,” he greeted, his Brooklyn accent coming on strong.

“Why are YOU the past?” asked War.

“Dunno, depends on your story,” replied Harvey as he took a drag out of his cigarette. “What was life like before you met Megumi?”

“...That actually starts a few centuries back,” revealed War as the scene faded to a war-torn landscape with Vortonian bodies littering the ground. “Vortech was in the midst of slaughtering his people.”

“Okay, gruesome,” winced Harvey. “Where were you when Vortech was taking his red-water bath?”

“I was outside a cemetery, never actually going in closer to see one of my daughters,” explained War.

“...You and I have more in common than the kid thought,” sighed Harvey. “How old was she?”

“Too young,” mumbled War. “Her father left me after she died and I don’t blame him. Our child was gone and I was a wreck. After he had finished exterminating his people, Vortech approached me and requested me to make a sword for him. He claimed that he could bring back the dead and give a perfect life when he got a hold of the Foundation Elements. Bringing the dead back? You bet I was going to accept. He gave me the skin from his face to work with and I created the Foundation Saber with it. I hid my true intentions from my fellow Horsemen until Megumi and her friends started the Vortech Wars. I was snapped out of Vortech’s hold and joined Megumi’s side. ...Things became a lot simpler with Ichi.”

“...Ichi?” asked Harvey.

“...M-Megumi, I said Megumi,” grunted War.

“War, where do you think you are right now?” quizzed Harvey.

“I’m watching my past in HD with a guy who acts like he popped out of _Guys and Dolls_!” snapped War.

“No, that ain’t it at all!” argued Harvey. “Well, my time is done. I think a realist will help you keep your head in the present. Nims, send Blue Boy down. I’m done here.”

“Confirmed,” replied Nimue.

“No, not putting up with this now!” growled War as she stormed onto the bridge.

“There you are!” called X-PO. “The _Daedalus_ is alongside our starboard bow! We’re ready to...!”

“Just get us out of here!” snapped War. “I’m in no mood for Linkara’s shenanigans!”

“But...!” spluttered Quake Hammer.

“It’s not Vyce’s ship anymore!” interjected War. “It’s Linkara’s! He calls it _Comicron-1_ now.!

“Er, guys,” gulped Skyfall, “bright light incoming!” The light engulfed the ship and blinded everyone onboard. When everyone regained their vision, they noticed they weren’t on the _Ruthless_ any more.

“What in the...?” spluttered X-PO.

“Just a little something the Chizarans helped us cook up,” explained a British voice. Everyone yelped to see an armless blue robot with a hover-skirt and a beak with a single red visor for his eyes. “I beg your pardon,” apologized the robot, “did I startle you?”

“No, we just like yelping in surprise all the time!” snapped War.

“I do apologize,” bid the robot.

“So, the armless Pollo is my Ghost of Christmas Present?” muttered War.

“Yeah, sure, attack me at my weak points, why don’t you?!” snarled the robot, Pollo.

“Look, I’m in no mood for all this, so take a hike!” growled War.

“Oh, I don’t know, I think we should at least see this,” mused Pollo. “Besides, I’m not the one who brought you here.”

“What are you...?” quizzed Skyfall.

“VECTOR PRIME’S RUSTY CROTCH!” shouted a voice. As everyone yelped, they realized that Optimus, Swalmu, Blackarachnia, and Richard were playing a game and Blackarachnia was about ready to toss the controller in rage. “WHAT IS ALL OF THIS?! RED PLANT! GREEN PLANT! YELLOW PLANT! BLUE PLANT! WHAT IS THIS?! I HATE THIS GAME! I HATE IT SO MUCH!” After her rant, she flopped to the couch and panted heavily. Just then, Megumi walked in.

“Is...er...is everything okay?” she asked.

“I can’t do it...” whimpered Blackarachnia.

“Yes, you can,” assured Megumi.

“Megumi, NO ONE can do it,” argued Richard. “Believe me, we all had our ragey moments.”

“It IS possible!” urged Megumi. “I believe in you!”

“....Right then,” declared Blackarachnia as she picked up the controller once more. “This is the Megumi shot!” She pressed a button on the controller...the WRONG one! “NO! I HIT END! I HIT END! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FRAAAAAAAAAAACK! FRACK EVERYTHING! STUPID GAME CAN GO SUCK MY DAD’S Y-INTERFACE! YOU PIECE OF SLAGGING GARBAGE! I’LL FRACKING THROW YOU ALL INTO THE FIERY PIT!”

“Maybe I made a bad choice with this one,” mused Megumi.

“Sheesh, my girl sure knows how to pick them,” muttered War.

“...YOUR girl?” asked Pollo.

“...THE girl,” replied War.

“War, where do you think you are right now?” quizzed Pollo. War arched her eyebrow at the question before everyone was blinded by white light again and arrived at a graveyard. War looked around and saw someone in a black cowl.

“Oh, so it was YOU, huh?” snarled War. “Taking on that ridiculous black-robed skeleton look again, are we, Death? I have to say, I’m tired of all the cryptic garbage you and the _Comicron-1_ crew are putting me through! Either you drop the mute act or we find out if you can really handle a beating!” The figure did nothing, then unclasped the cowl to reveal a woman with a mix of Irish-American and Japanese descent. She wore a pink schoolgirl uniform with a normal amount of petticoats, significantly less than the amount After Academy uses. “...Wait, aren’t you one of Megumi’s future twins?” asked War.

“Kaitlyn Hishikawa, at your service!” greeted the woman.

“Why the pink uniform?” quizzed Quake Hammer.

“I’ve got Dual Enrollment at After Academy and Chizara University,” explained Kaitlyn.

“...The color clashes with your hair,” remarked Skyfall.

“Oh, shut up!” snapped Kaitlyn.

“What are you doing here?” inquired X-PO.

“I’m just here to help out the timeline,” replied Kaitlyn.

“How so?” asked War.

“Well, helping out a woman that’s gonna be one of my godparents seems like a good start,” mused Kaitlyn.

“Me? A godmother?” scoffed War. “Megumi’s gonna make the wrong choice.”

“Considering your future and my past, I don’t think so,” argued Kaitlyn. She pointed to one of the graves. “What’s that over there?” She indicated a gravestone.

“...Oh no, it’s someone’s gravestone!” snarked War. “This whole thing was a waste of time! First, a fat comic book nerd from Minnesota tells me I’m going on a journey to get my act together! Then, his lounge singer friend shows me the past, something that I’ve always remembered! Next was the blue tin can who showed me the present! Wow, it’s like I already LIVE in it, you twit! Now, we have you, the future! And what is the future?! ...Mortals die. Of course they die! Even us immortals have a life-span! The instant the multiverse collapses and all life dies, SO DO WE! ...We all die and leave when we shouldn’t. So what’s the point of showing me this?”

“War, where do you think you are right now?” quizzed Kaitlyn. War arched an eyebrow, then followed her future goddaughter’s finger to the gravestone. She got a better look at the name and went still. X-PO, Quake Hammer, and Skyfall got a look and realized what was going on.

“‘Here lies Ichika, daughter of Akira and War’,” Quake Hammer read aloud.

“I don’t want to be here!” begged War.

“But you’re always here!” answered Kaitlyn. “I didn’t bring us here, YOU did.”

“You have no goddamn idea what losing a child is like!” sobbed War. “Would Megumi say goodbye?! Would she?! Would it even be possible when there’s someone out there like the one you lost?!”

“Okaa-san ISN’T your daughter,” countered Kaitlyn. “You have to accept that. You have to say goodbye to your daughter.”

“How can you ask me that?!” argued War. “When your mother considered disbanding the F.N.S...I thought I was going to go through the feeling of losing Ichika all over again! Can you even imagine that?! ...When Megumi and I fought over my methods, I was so mad! I was so mad that she left me again!”

“War, Okaa-san is NOT who you want her to be,” urged Kaitlyn. “She’s never going to be that. You have to let Ichika go.”

“When do you let this stuff go?” sniffed War. “When are you supposed to even START moving on?!”

“What better time than now?” asked Kaitlyn. “War, this is where you are right now. Where do you WANT to be? Where do you NEED to be?” No one said a word.

“...Ichika,” began X-PO, “I would have loved to have met you.”

“As would I,” agreed Skyfall.

“And I,” confirmed Quake Hammer.

“...She was a warrior of great honor,” sighed War. “...Goodbye, Ichika. Goodbye...thank you for being part of my life.” She and her crew got up, then stood in silence, their eyes shut. They opened their eyes after a minute, then noticed the scene had changed.

“The bridge?” asked X-PO.

“No, this is an actual office,” remarked Skyfall. “There aren’t any lights or force-fields to indicate holograms.”

“I don’t care if Founding Day’s tomorrow!” called a voice. “You’ve had enough extensions! You’re getting an F, end of conversation!”

“A bit harsh, don’t you think?” asked another voice.

“Well, that’s just how things...” Michael and Megumi then entered the office and goggled at the new people. “Good God Almighty!” breathed Michael.

“WAR!” cheered Megumi. “Wh...When did you get back?!”

“I...I just got here,” stammered War.

“Well, what on earth are you doing just standing around for?!” called Michael. “Tomorrow’s Founding Day! It’s a time to be joyful and merry and spend time with the family and all that rot!”

“Come on!” urged Megumi. “We’ve got a party going on at Castle Nerd Skull! Let’s go!” She and Michael ran out of the office, leaving a very bewildered _Ruthless_ crew behind.

“...Yeah, family,” sighed War happily. Then, she remembered. “Wait a minute! My ship is still adrift in some random universe!” she shouted.


	70. Chapter 70

Skyfall and Quake Hammer approached the makeshift office the F.N.S had constructed for Optimus during the break. If they had the ability to sweat, they would be doing so right now. “I’m gonna get stripped of the Autobrand, I just know it,” gulped Skyfall.

“Whatever happens,” assured Quake Hammer, “you have my aid and support.” They found the office and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” called Optimus’ voice. They entered the office and found him sitting at his desk. “Ah, Skyfall, Quake Hammer. I’ve been expecting you.”

“Sir, before you strip me of the Autobrand, I need to say this,” declared Skyfall. “You can’t argue with the results! I did what I felt was necessary to stop evil!”

“Lieutenant...” interjected Optimus.

“War was simply trying to protect the multiverse!” continued Skyfall. “You can’t fault her for that!”

“Lieutenant Skyfall!” snapped Optimus.

“I’m not going to stand by and...” Skyfall went on.

“I’M NOT STRIPPING YOU OF THE AUTOBRAND! PRIMUS!” shouted Optimus.

“...You’re not?” asked Skyfall.

“No!” replied Optimus. “I’m giving you a job as head of the Cybertronian Interdimensional Affairs Department.”

“When did Cybertron get such a department?” inquired Quake Hammer.

“Just a few hours ago,” answered Optimus. “In short, you’ll be the first line of defense if an extradimensional threat tries to take a stab at us. You’ll need to work closely with the F.N.S and keep us informed on a weekly basis. Now, with the job comes a promotion. All I need from you is a simple yes or no answer. Do you accept?” Skyfall’s Spark swelled with pride.

“...It’s been an honor to work directly with you, Sir,” thanked Skyfall. “I accept.”

“Then here’s your new commission letter!” declared Optimus as he handed her a pad. “Congratulations, Captain Skyfall!”

“Thank you, Sir!” bid Skyfall as they shook hands.

“Now, of course, given the current situation on Cybertron,” directed Optimus, “you’re not allowed to give Quake Hammer any information.”

“Understood, Sir,” confirmed Skyfall.

“As long as we understand each other,” replied Optimus. “Dismissed.” Skyfall saluted, then she and Quake Hammer left. Once the door shut, Quake Hammer kissed her on the lips. Skyfall didn’t offer any resistance as she kissed back.

“Congratulations, sweetie!” cheered Quake Hammer. “You’ve more than earned this!”

“I was a bit worried back there,” chuckled Skyfall. “Looks like Optimus really wanted to make it up to me.”

“Well, I’d say he did,” mused Quake Hammer. “Let us celebrate!”

* * *

Megumi was in her house, waking up from a much-needed nap. As she stretched, she lazily flicked the t.v. on. As usual, the first image was of Richard making his news broadcast. With the initial resistance of wearing his new dress having worn off a while ago, he looked a lot more comfortable in it. Megumi appeared to have caught him as he just began the broadcast. “Good afternoon,” he began. “Welcome to Multiverse News Network. I am Richard Saunders and we begin our segment with an update on the Convergence. All people that have ended up in different universes have been returned with no harm done. The universes have been identified as T-R-4-N-5-F-0-R-M-3-R-5-M-0-8-1-4-N-C-H-R-0-N-1-C-L-3-5 and T-H-3-T-H-R-3-3-R-3-4-L-M-5. Sheesh, there’s a mouthful.” He cleared his throat and returned to the news. “This is not the first time that T-R... _Transformers: Mobian Chronicles_ has been involved in multiversal affairs. Indeed, a denizen of that universe, a version of Sonic the Hedgehog, has helped the Vortex Riders out on more than one occasion during the Vortech Wars. We simply had no idea there were Transformers in that universe. The Convergence has officially ended, but the 3V2R is still in effect. We’re still in a period of rest, but it WILL be back on within the next two years for our universe. In other news, a medical breakthrough has been made! The cure for the common cold has just been discovered! Here to tell us all about it is the eminent Dr. Alex Vansider!”

“Go, Dr. Vansider!” cheered Megumi. An elderly man came onto the screen.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!” called the man in a heavy German accent.

“Welcome, Doctor!” greeted Richard as they shook hands. “I understand this breakthrough is the result of thirty years of concentrated research.”

“Ja, it was,” confirmed Dr. Vansider. “I’m surprised it took me and my team that long because the answer was actually right under our noses! Can you believe that?”

“Can you tell us what to do?” asked Richard.

“Of course!” answered Dr. Vansider. “Oh, I can’t tell you how excited I am! First, the easiest step for introverts, stay away from sick people!”

“As you said, an easy step for introverts,” chuckled Richard.

“Step two,” continued Dr. Vansider, “is to wrap your head in a paper bag. Next, you pour hot coffee over yourself. Last, hold your breath for about a minute.”

“And this will cure the common cold?” asked Richard incredulously.

“Positively!” cheered Dr. Vansider. He then unleashed a loud torrent of sneezing. “Then again...” groaned the doctor as he wiped his nose.

“Well, thank you, Dr. Vansider,” bid Richard as he returned to his audience. “Remember, whenever big news breaks....you certainly won’t find it here.” Megumi had switched the t.v. off by then. She then remembered something.

“Tarantula feeding time,” she muttered to herself. As she went to get a fat cricket for her new Tarantula, she heard a noise. “...The vacuum cleaner?” she quizzed. She followed the noise to see a six-armed woman with a fuzzy spider’s rear and wearing a maid’s outfit. The woman was vacuuming the living room floor. “HEY!” shouted Megumi. The woman looked up as if there was nothing strange going on.

“Oh, hello, Madam Megumi,” she greeted. “Are you fully relaxed?”

“I was,” answered Megumi, “but then a strange woman entered my house and started doing my chores! Who are you and where did you come from?!”

“You don’t recognize me?” asked the woman. “I’m a little surprised. You DID buy me from that pet shop a while ago.”

“...No, I bought a Mexican Red-kneed Tarantula,” corrected Megumi.

“Yeah, me,” insisted the woman. Then she did something extraordinary! She shrunk and her limbs reformed themselves into spider legs while her head sunk into her torso, her eyes split into eight and bunched together while spider chelicerae sprouted from her mouth and pedipalps grew near the fangs. The woman had turned into a Mexican Red-kneed Tarantula and waved her pedipalp towards an empty cage where the spider Megumi bought once lived.

“...I bought a shape-shifter?” Megumi muttered. The spider then turned back into the woman and giggled.

“You can call me Lisa,” introduced the woman, “your new live-in maid!”

“Maid?!” yelped Megumi. “Wait a minute! What do you mean ‘maid’?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” asked Lisa. “You’re gonna need help in keeping the house in order, especially since both you and Richard are working.”

“My house is just fine!” argued Megumi. “Besides, I haven’t had a maid my entire life. I don’t need one and, to be frank, I don’t WANT one.” Lisa’s face fell when she heard that. “Look, I’ll talk to the shop owner and explain what happened. Maybe he can get me a...”

“I’m not going back to that hell-hole!” hissed Lisa.

“Pardon?” asked Megumi.

“All my life, I spent my life in a cage!” explained Lisa. “I was denied my natural shape-shifting abilities as a Morphus Tarantula.”

“Wait a minute, he told me he never deals in your breed,” recalled Megumi.

“That’s a lie!” argued Lisa.

“So, he locks you all in your spider form?” asked Megumi.

“Uh huh,” confirmed Lisa.

“Right then,” muttered Megumi, “I think the police need to hear about this!”

* * *

“...but has assured us that future cases of furniture changing into monsters won’t be possible,” Richard continued on the news broadcast. Arsha and her spouses were watching. “...This just in, Mr. Harry Boomer, the owner of the Frightful Delights Exotic Pet Shop has just been arrested on charges of slave trading! It appears my wife had discovered that the Mexican Red-kneed Tarantula she bought a while ago was actually a Morphus Tarantula locked in her spider form. After Megumi reported the circumstances to the police, a task force obtained a warrant and tested all of the Tarantulas Mr. Boomer sells. It was discovered that over 65% of the Tarantulas were, in fact, Morphus Tarantulas. Native to one of Tarlax’s moons, Arachnus, the Tarlaxian government has long been against the sale of these spiders, considering it an act of slavery. Mr. Boomer’s trial is set for Monday and he is currently looking at a life sentence. That is all from Multiverse News Network. Good night.” The broadcast ended and Arsha switched the t.v. off.

“Just when you think slavery IS impossible in some part of the multiverse!” sighed Gorfanth.

“I wonder what’s going to happen to the shapeshifter?” quizzed Falnii.

“I hope she can go back to her people,” wished Malnar.

“Megumi told me about her,” remarked Arsha. “She’s asked to be Megumi’s live-in maid.”

“Why?” asked Lardeth.

“She’s not too fond of her people either,” explained Arsha. “Megumi’s thinking about it right now.”

“Well, for the spider’s sake, I hope she says yes,” sighed Foresna.

* * *

A few days had passed and everyone, even the Autobots, _Endeavor_ crew, and Chizaran princesses, was gathering at Castle Nerd Skull for a celebration. The reason was known to all except Megumi. “Okay, don’t get me wrong,” Megumi whispered to Richard, “I like a party as much as anyone else, but I’d like to know the reason for it.”

“All in good time,” assured Richard.

“There she is!” called Rosadera. She and the other Princesses accosted her with hugs.

“Well now,” chuckled Megumi. “What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing special as of yet,” replied Moradelia. “Just greeting a friend.”

“I know we’re still a ways off,” mused Verdutha, “but have you and Arsha decided on your bout terms?”

“We’re thinking of a simple race,” answered Megumi. “My motorcycle against her broomstick.”

“That seems a tad unfair,” remarked Azuliterii.

“She’s modifying it so that it will remain level with my bike,” assured Megumi.

“And the race course will be?” asked Rojenthi.

“Arsha said she’d be speaking with Sonic on that one,” replied Megumi. “They’re still hammering out the options.”

“We’ll have to talk to her later, then,” mused Rosadera.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” called Richard as he and Lisa flanked a door, “it gives Lisa and I great pleasure to reveal the meaning of this party to Megumi.”

“So, you DID hire Lisa,” Arsha commented to Megumi.

“On the stipulation that we ALL share in the house work,” explained Megumi. “Hey, did you know the reason behind all this too?”

“We all do,” answered Arsha.

“Megumi Hishikawa, my lovely wife,” continued Richard, “tell me, do you know what day it is?”

“The day?” muttered Megumi. “It’s, er, Sunday, right?”

“I meant the actual day of the month,” replied Richard.

“Hold on,” called Megumi as she checked her phone. She got a good look at the date and her face lit up in surprise. “July 26?!” she yelped. “You mean this is all a...?!” Lisa and Richard opened the door as Moe, Larry, and Curly, in chef’s attire, wheeled in a large cake with 25 candles on it! Moe and Larry played a fanfare on imaginary trumpets, then all three started singing.

“ _We baked you a birthday cake!_ ” began Moe.

“ _If you get a tummy ache,_ ” continued Larry.

“ _And you moan and groan and woe,_ ” supplied Curly.

“ _Don’t forget, we told you so!_ ” finished the Stooges all together.

“Happy Birthday, Megumi Hishikawa!” cheered Richard.

“Oh, thank you!” called Megumi. “Thank you all! I...wait, you three baked this?”

“I oversaw the whole thing,” assured Lisa. “It’s a normal chocolate cake.” Megumi released a breath.

“Go on, make a wish!” urged Richard. Megumi shut her eyes as she wished. She then took in a breath and blew out the candles!

“All right!” cheered Lisa. “Now then, Birthday Girl, you pick out your slice.”

“I’ll take a corner,” declared Megumi.

“It’s always the corners or the sides with you, I’ve noticed,” mused Richard.

“They have the right balance of frosting and cake,” replied Megumi. Everyone got their slices as the dessert table was rolled out. As everyone already had the healthy stuff, it was time for the sweets, suitable for all diets. The Stooges had changed into formal suits and joined the guests. Curly managed to sneak a whole pie off the dessert table and went to a corner to eat it all. Moe saw the whole thing and grabbed Curly’s collar.

“You featherbrained imbecile!” he hissed. “You wanna get us thrown out?! Gimme that pie!” He took the pie and shoved Curly away. Curly barked in protest. “GO ON!” shouted Moe as he shoved Curly harder. Curly left and Moe looked for a decent hiding place for the pie.

“I tell you; they’ve cleaned up nicely since Curly won the 1,897th 3V2R,” remarked Amartonadii’s voice.

“Well, I simply MUST speak with them,” answered Sira’s voice. Moe flung the pie up to the ceiling and it stuck itself there. Moe looked up in horror. “Oh, there’s one of them now,” called Sira’s voice. “Excuse me, My Lady.” Sira then approached Moe. “Young Man, do tell me about yourself!”

“Well, you see...how it...er...well, that is...” stammered Moe as he glanced at the ceiling again and noticed the pie losing its grip. “If you’ll pardon me!” He tried to leave, but Sira wouldn’t hear of it.

“If you don’t tell me all about this metamorphosis,” she pleaded, “I shall always feel that I’ve missed something!” Moe glanced upward again as the pie slowly descended.

“Lady, if you don’t leave right now,” warned Moe, “you’re not gonna miss ANYTHING!” He tried to get away again, but Sira pulled him back.

“Young man, what’s wrong?” she asked. “You act as though the Sword of Damocles is hanging over your head!” Moe looked up one last time as the pie was just hanging by a thread of its contents.

“Lady, you must be psychic!” he yelped as he got away.

“I wonder what’s wrong with that young man?” Sira pondered to herself as she looked up. The pie fell from the ceiling and landed right on her face! She wiped some of the goop off of her face and flung it away. Unbeknownst to Curly, it was flying at him! He was busy talking to Amartonadii.

“And there we were,” he recalled. “In mud, up to here.” He bent over to put his hand level to his knee. Just as he ducked down, the goop that Sira wiped off of her face hit Amartonadii. She cried out in disgust. Curly got back up and saw her wiping her face off.

“Who did this?!” she wailed.

“I’ll find out!” declared Curly as he stormed off to find the perpetrator. Meanwhile, Larry was helping himself to a whole pie. Moe then tapped him on the shoulder.

“You gonna eat that by yourself?” he snapped.

“Nah,” answered Larry. “Maybe, if I wait, I’ll get some cream.”

“What kind?” asked Moe.

“Ice,” replied Larry.

“You got it!” snarled Moe as he shoved ice cubes down Larry’s back. Larry screamed as the frigid cubes chilled his back almost instantly. He instinctively tossed the pie away in Megumi, Richard, and Lisa’s direction.

“Drink, Your Majesties?” asked Lisa. The pie then hit Lisa in the face. Richard and Megumi looked behind to see Larry dancing to get the ice cubes out.

“Oh, monkey with us, huh?!” hissed Richard. War approached Larry and Moe.

“Stop it!” she demanded. “Stop it this instant! You disgraceful vagabonds!” Moe responded by pie-ing her! “...So, you want to play rough, do you?! Well then!” she grabbed a pie and reeled back for a throw!

“Wait a minute!” begged Moe as he ducked when War threw. The pie hit Arsha’s face.

“...So, that’s the game!” she declared as she fired off a pie shot at War. Unfortunately, Prowl’s holo-form was trying to step between the two and took the shot. Optimus saw the shot!

“Oh, mutiny, eh?!” called Optimus. His holo-form took a pie and flung it at Arsha. She took the hit, then moved her hairpiece to her waist.

“All hands to battle stations!” she announced, prompting her crew to rally to her.

“Form up!” called Megumi as her friends armed themselves with pies, minus Lisa.

“Autobots, attack!” ordered Optimus as the Autobots and their Mobian and human allies readied themselves. Soon, the Great Pie War began! Pies were flying through the air at an incredible rate!

“THIS MUST CEASE!” demanded Lisa. She was then pied by Ironhide. “...Well then!” she declared as she armed herself and joined Megumi’s side. Perceptor flung a pie at Moe’s face.

“Hey, fellas!” called Moe as he took off his suspenders and put them between his feet like a slingshot. Curly loaded a pie into the slingshot and Larry surveyed the field.

“Elevation: two meters,” he relayed. “Range: two and a half meters. Ready, aim, FIRE!” Moe released his end and the pie sailed through the air. It hit Gorfanth right in the face. “That was a shot, boy!” cheered Larry. As the battle wore on, all factions were getting tired. Soon, they all exhausted themselves of ammunition and surveyed the mess the hangar had become. Megumi stared in silence for a minute, then began chuckling, then giggling, then she was laughing!

“BEST! BIRTHDAY! EVER!” she cheered. Everyone else joined in the laughter as Megumi let herself fall backwards onto the goopy mess that covered the floor.

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart,” bid Richard. He and Megumi then kissed.


	71. Chapter 71

With the Chizarans helping out, the cleanup of the hangar went smoothly and swiftly. Megumi and Richard retired to their house and bed, exhausted from the food fight, and went soundly to sleep. Lisa also took a bed in a spare room and fell to sleep, dead to the world until morning. When Megumi and Richard woke up, they smelled food cooking. “Sausages?” muttered Richard. Then, they remembered. “Oh yeah, maid,” recalled Richard.

“I wonder if Kaede and Kaitlyn grew up...will grow up with her in their lives?” mused Megumi. “Man, time travel really alters the tenses, doesn’t it?”

“I’m sure Michael or the Doctor could give a lecture or two on the subject,” chuckled Richard. They got dressed and made their way to the dining room as Lisa was placing their meals at their places.

“Good morning, Sir, Madam!” she greeted. When they sat down, she sat at her own place and they ate their meals.

“Lisa, this is delicious!” praised Megumi. “Where’d you acquire the skills?”

“Before I was kidnapped,” explained Lisa, “I was serving as a maid in an old Morphus family’s house. I didn’t enjoy it. I learned the skills, but never got ANY praise whatsoever. Mr. Boomer then lured me into his work with the promises of a better life. As you know, he tricked me and locked me in my spider form.”

“That reminds me,” remarked Megumi. “Lisa, with your paycheck, I’m going to add what I paid for you when I thought you were a normal tarantula.”

“On top of the standard paycheck?” asked Lisa. “You don’t need to do that!”

“Yes, I do,” replied Megumi. “You’ve suffered enough and need the money more than I do.”

“Thank you, Ma’am,” bid Lisa. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

“Now, who could that be?” asked Richard.

“I’ll go check,” declared Lisa as she pushed back her chair. She went to the front door and opened it to reveal Octorpindar. “May I help you?” asked Lisa.

“Are Megumi and Richard home?” inquired Octorpindar, slightly hurriedly.

“They’re in the middle of breakfast,” explained Lisa.

“Who’s at the door?” called Richard.

“It’s Octorpindar,” replied Lisa.

“Let him in,” directed Megumi. Lisa turned back to Octorpindar.

“May I take your coat?” she asked.

“I’d prefer to leave it on,” replied Octorpindar as he entered the house and took off his shoes. He bounded up the steps and met with Richard and Megumi. “I have a message for you from Queen Empress Scorpainia herself!” he panted. “At your earliest convenience, you MUST come to Tarlax 14 and meet her and Dr. Emily Williams at the Royal Eye Hospital!”

“What’s Emily doing there?” asked Richard.

“Assisting in the birth,” replied Octorpindar.

“Scorpainia’s having her baby?!” yelped Megumi.

“We gotta finish up quick!” declared Richard.

“I’ll stay behind and clean up!” called Lisa.

“Thank you!” bid Megumi as they quickly finished breakfast.

* * *

Richard and Megumi arrived at the hospital and were directed to the waiting area outside the delivery room. Emmanuel and Lukas arrived as well as Lacey. They waited as they heard Scorpainia screaming as she was getting her baby out of the womb. In the delivery room, Scorpainia was holding Eelinape’s hand, or rather, CRUSHING it! Her tail was threaded through the bed and restrained so she wouldn’t accidentally sting the baby. “Come on!” urged Emily. “You’re doing great! One more push!”

“YOU SAID THAT FIVE PUSHES AGO!!!” roared Scorpainia.

“And look how well you’re doing!” replied Emily. “Wait, I see the head! Come on! Push!” Scorpainia was practically roaring at a frequency only dogs could hear. She then started panting from the last push.

“My...” she gasped weakly. “My...” Then, a sound that she was waiting for reached her ears. “My child!” she panted happily as the baby cried at being pushed into a brighter, colder world.

“Congratulations!” cheered Emily as she checked over the baby. “A cute baby girl!”

“A girl?!” called Eelinape.

“Wait, no, wrong equipment,” Emily corrected herself as she recorded the baby’s weight. “It’s a bouncing baby boy.”

“In your face!” chuckled Scorpainia.

“Height: 59 cm,” reported Emily. “Weight: 5.5 kg. Time of birth: 08:42 am. Temperature: 36.4 C. He’s big, but healthy.”

“You did good,” Eelinape praised Scorpainia. “I suppose it wasn’t so bad.” Emily drew in a breath at that statement.

“...Wasn’t so bad?” repeated Scorpainia in a low whisper. Eelinape started sweating. “Wasn’t so bad?! WASN’T SO BAD?!”

* * *

Megumi, Richard, Lacey, Lukas, Emmanuel, and the nurse recoiled in terror outside the delivery room. “A...Are you sure it’s safe to go in?!” squeaked Lukas.

“I may be wrong,” gulped the nurse as he hid behind his arms. Emily then opened the door.

“Come on in and meet the new Prince of Tarlax!” she invited. Megumi, Richard, Lacey, Lukas, and Emmanuel followed her in and found Scorpainia holding her son with Eelinape making cutesy noises. They got a good look at the baby and saw that he had two humanoid arms and a set of lobster claws as well. He had a lobster tail and long antennae under his nose. Still, the baby looked cute.

“Did you name him yet?” asked Richard as the new baby was passed to Eelinape.

“I think we’ll call him Lobstornias,” declared Scorpainia.

“Eelinape, here,” called Emmanuel as he opened a box of cigars.

“Er, I don’t smoke,” replied Eelinape as he handed his son back to Scorpainia.

“Neither do I,” assured Emmanuel. “These are chocolate cigars.”

“Now that’s different,” answered Eelinape as he accepted one and put it in his mouth.

“I’m so glad all of his Godparents could come,” sighed Scorpainia as Lacey took a turn holding Lobstornias.

“All of them?” she quizzed. “I know Lukas, Emmanuel, and I are three out of the four. Who’s the other Godmother?”

“Who else but Megumi?” asked Scorpainia.

“ME?!” yelped Megumi.

“You’ve saved Tarlax as much as Lacey did,” explained Scorpainia. “The honor of being his Godmother is yours if you’ll have it.”

“...Scorpainia, I’d be honored to be his Godmother!” cheered Megumi as she got misty eyes.

* * *

Once everyone was tactfully shooed out of the hospital, Richard and Megumi returned home. Lisa greeted them and showed off how clean the house was. “Okay, that’s impressive!” praised Megumi. “Having six arms must be...er...useful.”

“You were about to say ‘handy’, weren’t you?” guessed Lisa.

“Yeah, I was,” sighed Megumi.

“Glad you stopped yourself,” remarked Lisa. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

“Now who?” muttered Richard. Megumi opened the door to reveal Arsha.

“Arsha, come in!” invited Megumi. Arsha entered the house and whistled in an impressed manner.

“You’ve set yourself up real good!” she praised as she removed her shoes.

“We’ve made it so we’re comfortable,” replied Megumi.

“You look like you just came back from something,” observed Arsha.

“Scorpainia was giving birth on Tarlax,” explained Richard, “and Megumi was named a Godmother.”

“No kidding?!” cheered Arsha. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” replied Megumi as she, Richard, and Lisa led her to the living room. “Tell me, what brings you here?” asked Megumi.

“Just some scouting,” replied Arsha.

“I thought we were using Optimus’ universe for our bout?” quizzed Megumi.

“We are,” answered Arsha. “I just wanted to see what your universe looks like. Oh, that reminds me, Sonic’s found a good course for us. Some place called Green Hill Zone.”

“The place where it all started for Sonic fans,” chuckled Megumi. They waited for a bit for one of the Chizaran Princesses to make their announcement. “...Er, hello?” called Megumi.

“Anyone?” asked Richard. “My wife and her opponent just got the fight terms hammered out!”

“...Is someone asleep?” quizzed Arsha. Snoring answered her question.

“Oh, for the love of...!” griped Amartonadii’s voice. “Sorry! Rosadera’s asleep at the announcement console!”

“Asleep?!” yelped Lisa. “What happened?!”

“Partying, that’s what,” replied Amartonadii. “Let me just see if...all right, a race through Green Hill Zone. First one to cross the finish line is the winner. Arsha’s broom against Megumi’s motorcycle. No interference, no power-ups, all specs on both vehicles are good, okay then, it all checks out. Looks like I’m making the announcement.” She cleared her throat before giving the usual spiel. “The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides. All five of the Founding Chizaran Princesses will be judging. When this break is over, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!”

“Thank you!” bid Arsha and Megumi together.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” grumbled Amartonadii, “I’m going to put Rosadera to bed!” The call ended and Arsha and Megumi smiled at each other.

“I look forward to facing you once this break is over,” proclaimed Arsha.

“Just know this,” replied Megumi, “whatever the outcome, you are an excellent friend and I will miss you when this is all over.”

“Then we need to make sure we have one final bash before we say goodbye,” declared Arsha.

“We better talk to Optimus about it,” mused Megumi.

“Then let’s visit him,” offered Richard.

* * *

Optimus and Blackarachnia were playing a game in their base’s holo-suite. They had just defeated the boss and opened a chest to get their contents. “Aw, sweet!” cheered Optimus. “Blade of Infinite Possibility!”

“But no updog,” muttered Blackarachnia.

“You’ve been mentioning updog ever since we started this game!” laughed Optimus. “What are you even talking about?!”

“I’m talking about updog!” replied Blackarachnia.

“Wh...what’s that supposed to mean?” chuckled Optimus.

“It means updog,” answered Blackarachnia.

“...What’s updog?” quizzed Optimus. Blackarachnia then erupted into hysterical laughter. “Oh, Primus Slaggit!” groaned Optimus as he realized the joke. “Well, aren’t you proud of yourself!” Blackarachnia was rolling on the floor as she laughed.

“I have NEVER,” she wheezed, “in my life, got that joke to work!” The game was then paused as Teletraan’s avatar appeared.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he bid, “but Phury just broke the door down and is currently engaged in a fight with Jazz and Bumblebee.”

“Not in my house, she ain’t!” snarled Optimus.

“Computer, save, bookmark, and end game!” called Blackarachnia as she and Optimus dashed to the Command Center, finding Bumblebee and Jazz dodging the objects Phury was throwing. Optimus caught one and sent it flying back to her. As she leapt, Blackarachnia flung a web at her and pinned her to the wall. Phury struggled against her bonds, but tired herself out in the attempt. As she panted, Optimus got closer.

“You invade my base! You attack my friends! You...!” he ranted.

“I don’t believe this!” growled Phury. “You consider your pawns your ‘friends’?!”

“Those ‘pawns’,” hissed Optimus, “fight with the most bravery I’ve ever seen and work the hardest out of any soldier to defend this world from petty tyrants like you! You’re in MY base and you WILL show them respect!”

“In my universe, Cybertron burned half of Appoplexia with their war!” snarled Phury. “They made no attempts for reparations! They gave no respect for us, no matter the faction, so why are they due any?! The Master Wand was the best chance I had of keeping the universe safe from them!”

“Yeah, well, cheating wasn’t the way to go!” growled Optimus.

“I’ll be after Megumi for ruining me!” promised Phury. “You can count on it!”

“State your business or get out!” warned Optimus.

“I have decided on how to best you!” declared Phury. “You are part of the Cyber-Ninja Corps, correct?”

“And you were trained by the Shinobans of Shinobus,” recalled Optimus. “You’re challenging me to a ninja fight?”

“Each of us will use the weapon we are weakest with to achieve victory,” replied Phury. “Whoever lands three hits on their opponent will be victorious. No other weapons may be used, no force-fields, no robot mode, no outside interference.”

“And our battlefield?” rumbled Optimus.

“There’s a forest outside my old palace,” answered Phury. “We’ll use it.”

“Fine,” agreed Optimus. “Just know that I will be praying for severe scrutiny on this bout.”

“You will get your wish, Young Prime,” assured Moradelia’s voice. “The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides. Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader, will be judging. When this break is over, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!” Purple light surrounded Phury as she vanished from her bonds. Optimus cycled air through his olfactory sensors, trying to calm himself down.

“Prime,” interjected Teletraan, “Arsha and Megumi are requesting permission to come in.”

“I could use some more friendly faces,” replied Optimus. “Let them in.” The door opened and Megumi and Arsha entered the base.

“Hello!” greeted Arsha.

“Thank you for coming,” bid Optimus. “I just got the terms of my bout settled with Phury.”

“I take it she’s STILL angry about having to settle for fighting over Third Place Prize?” muttered Megumi.

“And she insulted my friends by calling them pawns,” answered Optimus.

“Okay, one, rude!” growled Arsha. “Two, if she wanted First Place Prize, she shouldn’t have cheated!”

“Well, winner or not,” remarked Optimus, “I’m gonna show her what happens when you cheat!”

“Optimus, if I could turn your attention to something more pleasant,” offered Megumi, “Arsha and I were planning a feast before we all need to part ways.”

“One last hurrah before we all return to our lives,” mused Optimus. “I think we can work that in.”

“I just want you all to know,” called Arsha, “this has been a fun adventure. We DID have our downs, but I wouldn’t change a single bit of it.”

“Neither would I,” agreed Optimus.

“And neither would I,” supplied Megumi. “If you all want, I can get you into After Academy.” Optimus and Arsha looked at each other, then shook their heads.

“We’ll save that for AFTER we die,” explained Arsha.

“But you’re more than welcome to drop by our homes when you can,” offered Optimus.

“I’d like that,” replied Megumi. “Now, I’d better get back home.”

“I’m still getting paperwork throughout all this,” sighed Arsha. “A Realmfleet Captain’s work is never done.”

“Hey, before you ladies go,” called Teletraan, “how about a picture with you three?”

“Just a moment,” directed Optimus as he transformed and switched on his holo-form. “There, now we can all fit.” Teletraan aimed his camera eye at the three as they lined up with Optimus in the middle, Megumi on his right, and Arsha on his left. Arsha and Megumi each knelt down and placed a hand on his back as Optimus placed his hands on both their backs. Teletraan lined up his shot.

“All right, say ‘Trinity’!” called Teletraan.

“Trinity!” called Arsha, Optimus, and Megumi. Optimus and Arsha winked when they said that and Teletraan took the picture. It appeared on the screen quickly.

“Now THAT’S a cool picture!” cheered Optimus.

“Good work, Teletraan!” praised Megumi.

“Did you take photography classes?” asked Arsha.

“Oddly enough, yes,” answered Teletraan. “I got into some online photography classes at Optimus’ request.”

“I paid his tuition and he got certified,” explained Optimus. “He was worried about what would happen to him when the war’s over. He wanted to try his processors at photography and he’s been doing it on the side ever since.”

“Planning ahead, the gift of the gods,” praised Megumi.

“Amen to that!” chuckled Arsha.


	72. Chapter 72

The break was over and the 3V2R was back on. Optimus was waiting for his ride to Phury’s home by the Vorton Gateway. His holo-form twirled the pair of sai he was going to use. He had a mode-lock attached so he would remain in his alt-mode. “Careful, Prime,” warned Jazz. “She’s crafty.”

“Crafty or not,” growled Optimus as he put his sai away and changed his outfit to a ninja suit, “I’m not going to let her cheating go unpunished! I’ll show her! I won’t become a cheater like her!” Black mist appeared and formed Nemengra.

“Phury is waiting within her forest,” she reported.

“Then bring me to her!” declared Optimus. His holo-form and alt-mode were surrounded by black mist and they all appeared at the edge of a dense forest. A camera appeared as Nemengra checked her hair and hair ornament. She then adjusted her skirts and began her broadcast.

“I am Nemengra,” she greeted, “the black princess of Chizara and the death leader! Representing G-W-3-N-1-0, we have Phury of Appoplexia with home turf advantage! Representing T-R-4-N-5-F-0-R-M-3-R-5-M-0-8-1-4-N-C-H-R-0-N-1-C-L-3-5, we have Optimus Prime! The competitors’ shadowy skills shall determine the victor of this bout! Both combatants are using the weapon they are weakest with. Whoever lands three hits on their opponent it victorious! No other weapons may be used, no force-fields and no outside interference! Phury, are you ready?”

“Let’s get this over with,” growled an image of Phury dressed in a ninja’s outfit.

“Optimus Prime, are you ready?” asked Nemengra.

“Let’s do it!” declared Optimus.

“This round is for Third Place prize!” reminded Nemengra. “While it’s not as powerful as the Master Wand, it WILL be as magnificent! As such, fight with honor, fight with pride, and, most importantly, fight well! Begin!” The image of Phury disappeared and Optimus pulled his mask over his face as he dashed into the forest. As he jumped through the trees, he looked around for any telltale movements that would give Phury’s position away. Something then hit him on the back of the head during his jump! He landed hard on the ground and looked up to see Phury twirl a pair of tonfa!

“One for me, whelp!” she taunted.

“Gonna have to come down from there sometime, kitty!” taunted Optimus.

“You have a point!” laughed Phury as she jumped down. Optimus performed a slash, but Phury blocked it.

“Ah, poopy!” swore Optimus. Phury then went of the offensive with a series of strikes that Optimus blocked. Soon, their weapons locked with each other.

“There’s no shame in surrendering to your better!” chuckled Phury.

“There is if they’re not my better!” shouted Optimus. Phury then shoved Optimus away and untangled the weapons in the process. Her tonfa then smacked Optimus in the face!

“Two for me, none for you!” taunted Phury. “Wish to reevaluate that opinion, child?”

“I didn’t say you weren’t a better fighter,” corrected Optimus as he bent down, “I just said you weren’t my better!” He then scooped up a pile of leaves from the forest floor with his sai and flung them at Phury. She swatted at them like mosquitoes targeting a sweaty human. When everything had settled, Phury no longer saw Optimus!

“...Where?!” she demanded. “Where?!”

“It must really gall you,” chuckled Optimus’ voice from above her. The sound came from all around her, so she couldn’t determine where he was.

“...What does?” asked Phury.

“How you lost your empire,” replied Optimus.

“Well, being betrayed by your white-furred sister...!” growled Phury.

“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant,” laughed Optimus. “I mean, yeah, having a sibling betray you, that stings. I completely understand, I’ve been there. However, that’s not the galling part. All of those people underfoot, suddenly rising up against you? That’s what I’m talking about. I’m willing to bet my Spark that you always ask yourself how it could have happened. After all, you’re their ‘better’.”

“I AM their better!” snarled Phury. “Superior strength! Superior soldiers! Superior intelligence! Superior in EVERY aspect!”

“Yet, here you are,” answered Optimus, “fighting someone beneath you in a tournament, CHEATING in said tournament, and making a sad bid for power just to reclaim your throne.” Phury then felt a strike to her knees and grunted in pain. “What do you know? One for me, now!”

“I’M the cheater?!” roared Phury. “You must have switched your holo-form off as I swatted the leaves aside!”

“He didn’t,” replied Nemengra’s voice. “His holo-form is still online; you just need to find him. He DID strike you with one of his sai. He’s correct, it IS one for him.”

“He distracted me!” countered Phury as she tore her mask off. “Optimus, come out and face me with honor!”

“Oh, yes, I know all about your ‘honor’, Ms. Tony the Tiger,” taunted Optimus.

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?!” snarled Phury as she struggled to hold it together.

“See, unlike you, I did my homework and read your dossier,” explained Optimus as his tone became one of disgust. “You personally butchered all of Anur Transyl and its moon, Luna Lobo! All of those men, women, and children of both the Loboans and Transylians you killed before the Ectonurites took command of the Anur System, CHILDREN, Phury! The blood of innocents and innocence saturates your hands, you demon!”

“INNOCENTS?!” shouted Phury as she finally let her anger take hold. “INNOCENCE?! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, OPTIMUS PRIME, YOUNGEST PRIME IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY! BY RIGHT OF CONQUEST, THE ENTIRE ANUR SYSTEM WAS MINE TO COMMAND! THOSE MONSTERS REFUSED TO LEAVE THE PLANETS THAT MY SOLDIERS NEED FOR RESOURCES, FOR A TACTICAL POSITION TO END THE CYBERTRONIAN THREAT! THEIR BACKWARDS LIVES WERE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE NEEDS OF MY MEN!”

“Yet, your sister, the current Queen of Appoplexia, Rayj, didn’t agree with you, did she?” growled Optimus. “She got Verdona and her granddaughter, this universe’s Omnitrix bearer, Gwen Tennyson, to liberate Appoplexia from your rule and join the Plumber Alliance.”

“RAYJ WAS ALWAYS WEAK!” screamed Phury. “ALWAYS TAKING PITY ON THOSE BENEATH US! WHEN WE WERE CUBS, SHE USED TO SNEAK FOOD OFF THE TABLE AND GIVE TO THOSE WRETCHES THAT WERE OUR SERVANTS!”

“So, what in the Pit makes YOU any better than her?!” demanded Optimus.

“I WAS THEIR QUEEN!” roared Phury, her rage reaching animalistic levels! “ALL UNDER MY COMMAND MUST LIVE AND DIE BY MY COMMAND! WHILE RAYJ WAS WASTING HER TIME WEEPING AT THE GRAVES OF THOSE INFERIORS, I WAS LEADING THE CHARGE TO KEEP THE UNIVERSE SAFE FROM CYBERTRON! I WAS KEEPING OUR EMPIRE INTACT! WITH THE CYBERTRONIAN CIVIL WAR BURNING HALF THE UNIVERSE, WE WERE ALWAYS UNDER THREAT FROM OTHER POWERS! FROM THE PANTOPHAGE AND THEIR HERESY! FROM VILGAX’S MACHINATIONS! FROM THE RESISTANCE GROUPS THAT REFUSED TO CALL US THEIR MASTERS! I WAS THE ONE ENDING THOSE THREATS! ON PETROPIA! ON ARANHASCHIMMIA! ON ALL OF THEM! I WAS DEFENDING OUR VERY WAY OF LIFE WHILE RAYJ WAS GETTING DRUNK ON THEIR FILTH!” She threw her head back and turned her shouting to the forest’s canopy. “I HOPE YOU’RE WATCHING THIS, SISTER! DO YOU REMEMBER MURRAY?! DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN I FOUGHT VILGAX HIMSELF?!” While she ranted, she felt a sai strike her backside. She was swinging her tonfa wildly as she continued, like they were swords. “MY BATTLE WITH HIM LASTED HOURS! HOURS! I DIDN’T CALL FOR HELP! I DIDN’T CRY OUT IN PAIN WHEN HE STRUCK ME! I ONLY STRUCK BACK! WHEN IT ALL ENDED, I RAN MY CLAWS INTO HIS CHEST AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL HE STOPPED MOVING! HE BEGGED ME FOR DEATH! I REFUSED TO LET HIM DIE! BUT YOU RENDERED MY ACCOMPLISHMENTS MOOT! I DON’T EVEN HAVE SCRAPS TO COMMAND WHEN I ONCE COMMANDED AN EMPIRE! AND YOU DID IT! YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM ME! YOU BROUGHT AN ANODITE AND HER GRANDDAUGHTER TO TAKE MY THRONE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!”

“Yeah, how sad,” scoffed Optimus in an unsympathetic tone. He appeared suddenly in front of Phury, slammed the end of his sai’s handle into her chin, and sent her cartwheeling out of the forest near Nemengra’s position. As Phury readjusted her jaw, Nemengra made her announcement.

“This contest is over!” she cheered. “Third Place prize goes to Optimus Prime!”

“NO!” roared Phury.

“Optimus, I shall return you home,” declared Nemengra. “Phury, though you have suffered a...” she didn’t get far as Phury wrapped her fingers around Nemengra’s neck and started squeezing.

“REVOKE THAT DECISION, CHIZARAN!” demanded Phury.

“The victor...was chosen...by YOUR fight terms!” choked Nemengra.

“REVOKE IT OR I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD!” roared Phury.

“Not...not much of...a threat...for an immortal!” gasped Nemengra. “The...the victor has...already been...been decided! Get your...fat fingers...off my neck!”

“I AM QUEEN PHURY OF APPOPLEXIA!” shouted Phury. “NONE DESERVE THE PRIZE MORE THAN...!” Nemengra touched her hair flower and it turned into black armor for her. As Optimus’ holo-form escaped the forest, Nemengra clasped her hands under Phury’s elbow and drove them upwards, bending Phury’s elbow in an unnatural way and breaking it. Phury roared in pain before she was punched square in the face, making her fly backwards into the forest and knocking the trees over with the impact. Nemengra then leapt upwards and landed on Phury, feet first. She got off and looked over Phury before snapping her fingers and restoring Phury’s bones to their unbroken state, but still leaving the pain. For once, an enraged Appoplexian was stopped by a few punches. Nemengra dismissed the armor, then glared at Phury.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” she said softly, “Because we can’t die, I’m the weakest Chizaran. Not the weakest of all the princesses, not the weakest of the minor princesses, the weakest of every single Chizaran. Even so, I still have more power in the loosest thread of my dress than you’ve ever commanded in your entire life! Article 1, section 1, subsection 1, paragraph 1 of the General Rules of Combat: violent actions towards the judges or competitors outside of a bout will NOT be accepted! The prescribed penalty is immediate banning from the tournament at a judge’s discretion! As of now, I intend to follow through on that! Let me tell you something, Phury, disgraced Queen of Appoplexia! You will no longer be welcomed to the Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale!” She snapped her fingers and Optimus and Nemengra returned to Vorton. “Congratulations, Optimus Prime, on your victory,” she bid before the mode-lock vanished in black mist and she left in the usual Chizaran manner. Megumi and Arsha had seen the whole thing.

“She’s the weakest Chizaran?!” gulped Megumi.

“Remind me not to make her mad!” muttered Arsha.

“I’m glad she’s on our side,” mumbled Optimus.

* * *

Blancalmarem and Nemengra began their post-round broadcast. “I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader,” began Blancalmarem.

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader,” finished Nemengra.

“We’d like to offer a small warning to those who wish to participate in other 3V2R’s,” continued Blancalmarem.

“We Chizarans like to consider ourselves gracious hosts,” supplied Nemengra.

“However, unlike our lives and power,” warned Blancalmarem, “our hospitality is NOT without limits.”

“So, please,” advised Nemengra, “be gracious in defeat and magnanimous in victory.”

“If not,” continued Blancalmarem, “as Nemengra and Phury can attest, the results WON’T be pleasant.”

“You’ll find out what it means to get on a Chizaran’s bad side,” finished Nemengra. “Please do everything legal in your power to stay in the tournament and we’ll all get along just fine.”

* * *

Phury was still lying in the crater that was created from the beatdown she had received. She was practically numb to everything. All she could do was think about how her last bid for power had slipped from her hands. She had nothing, no troops, no loyal subjects, no home, no title, nothing. She then started crying. She was nothing now. She sat up and looked at her claws, a thought crossing her mind. Desperation took hold as she wanted it all to end. She extended a claw, brought it to her neck, hesitated only for 10 seconds, then her arm was grabbed by a metal hand. “I see no logic in suicide right now,” remarked the hand’s owner.

“LET GO!” shrieked Phury as she got out of the stranger’s grasp. The stranger was the former Cyber-Leader, Gi. “There’s no logic in living now!” sobbed Phury. “I just had my power stripped of me and all of my future chances of regaining it are gone! Only death remains! I don’t care if it’s dishonorable! My life needs to end on MY terms!”

“What would you say if your chances of getting power AREN’T gone just yet?” asked Gi.

“What would YOU know of that?” dismissed Phury as she turned away.

“My organization has quietly conquered three universes,” explained Gi. “You’ve led an empire longer than I did, so there IS a place in my organization’s ruling council for you.” Phury stayed still for a while, then turned as her tears stopped flowing.

“...Go on,” she invited.

“I represent a new iteration of Shocker,” continued Gi. “Shocker Umbra. I’m sure you’ve heard of Shocker Rift?”

“You mean Vortech’s version of Shocker?” asked Phury as she wiped her eyes. “What about it?”

“My friend and I,” Gi went on, “are making a better, more stable version of that organization. We’ve got some rather tough universes, so we need someone who knows how to put down the most difficult of resistance groups. Your name was high on the list.”

“...How many is your ruling council at the moment?” purred Phury.

“Right now, it’s just me and my partner,” explained Gi.

“That’s no council,” scoffed Phury.

“No, it isn’t,” agreed Gi. “We need seven to make up our council. Your advice would be invaluable. Think about it, we have troops to do as you say with just enough initiative to make sure your goals are accomplished in an effective manner.”

“...What’s your name?” asked Phury.

“I am Cyber-Priestess Gi,” introduced Gi.

“Let me tell you something, Cyber-Priestess Gi,” declared Phury, “we need to discuss my place in this ‘Shocker Umbra’ you and your partner are making. I accept!”

“Splendid!” cheered Gi. She then took out a communicator. “Metaltron, we have our third! Requesting a rift home!”

“Coming up!” replied Metaltron on the other end. A rift opened and Phury and Gi entered it. It shut behind them, leaving that universe without Phury of Appoplexia.


	73. Chapter 73

Megumi wiped her bike down a dozen times over before her round began. “Nice and clean, ready to race!” she cheered to herself. A flash of pink light appeared and formed into Rosadera.

“You seem ready for this bout,” chuckled Rosadera.

“I AM ready!” assured Megumi.

“Moradelia’s already taken Arsha to the starting line,” reported Rosadera. “We’re all waiting for you.”

“Then let’s go!” declared Megumi. Pink light enveloped the ladies and the bike and the scene faded to become the first area of Green Hill Zone. Arsha was waiting next to her broom. It was covered by metal armor and had wheels to keep it near and level to the ground. Megumi whistled. “That’s really fancy looking!” she praised.

“Your bike’s not too shabby itself,” replied Arsha. The Chizaran Princesses then gathered and faced the camera, beginning their broadcast.

“I am Rojenthi, the Red Princess of Chizara, and the war-time leader.”

“I am Azuliterii, the Blue Princess of Chizara, and the technological leader.”

“I am Rosadera, the Pink Princess of Chizara, and the peace-time leader.”

“I am Verdutha, the Green Princess of Chizara, and the environmental leader.”

“And I am Moradelia, the Purple Princess of Chizara, and the history leader.”

“This is it, ladies and gentlemen!” cheered Rojenthi. “The final round of the 590,492nd Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale! With this round, we’ll determine who controls First Place prize, the Master Wand!”

“Representing her new home of 8-3-Y-0-N-D-C-1-T-Y,” Azuliterii introduced, “we have Megumi Hishikawa! Representing T-H-3-T-H-R-3-3-R-3-4-L-M-5, we have Arsha Royana!”

“The final outcome shall be determined,” continued Rosadera, “by a race! The course was graciously offered by Sonic the Hedgehog of T-R-4-N-5-F-0-R-M-3-R-5-M-0-8-1-4-N-C-H-R-0-N-1-C-L-3-5!”

“Megumi and Arsha,” explained Verdutha, “must race to the end on their respective vehicles. Whoever crosses the finish line first will take home the Master Wand.”

“Arsha’s broom,” Moradelia went on, “has been modified so both racers will have an equal chance of winning and both racers may NOT interfere in one another’s progress.”

“Arsha Royana, are you ready?” called Rosadera. Arsha snapped her fingers, formed her armor, and got on her broom.

“Ready to win!” cheered Arsha.

“Megumi Hishikawa, are you ready?” asked Rosadera. Megumi fastened her Vortex Driver to her waist and inserted her i.d. tag.

“Henshin!” she announced. She spun the wheel and became Kamen Rider Royal before she hopped onto her bike and gunned her engine. “Let’s get going!”

“Moradelia, Verdutha,” called Rosadera, “if you could take your places at the finish line, we’ll get underway!” Moradelia and Verdutha vanished in green and purple light. Azuliterii, Rosadera, and Rojenthi then lined up along the starting line leaving plenty of space for Royal and Arsha to go between them. “With this round,” announced Rosadera, “we shall determine who will take home the Master Wand! Race with honor, race with pride, and, most importantly, race well!”

“On your marks!” cheered Azuliterii. Royal gunned her engine while magic sparks flew from the end of Arsha’s broom.

“Get set!” announced Rojenthi. The two ladies revved their vehicles in an attempt to psych one another out.

“GO!” called Rosadera. The two ladies then took off, the gust of wind from the sudden acceleration blowing everywhere and tossing the Chizaran Princesses’ hair out of their well-kept states. They blinked in shock once the wind died.

“...Dang, they really WERE ready!” chuckled Rojenthi as they redid their hair.

* * *

The racers had just crossed the first bridge when they started taunting each other. “There’s no shame in pulling out!” laughed Arsha.

“I’ve played this level a few times,” replied Royal. “I know the ins and outs of Green Hill Zone! I’m not giving up now!” As they crossed the second bridge, Royal weaved around the fish robots, Eggman’s Choppers, while Arsha simply barreled on through. “Okay, where did THOSE come from?!” protested Royal.

* * *

“I thought you cleared Green Hill!” Optimus snapped at Sonic.

“I did!” insisted Sonic. “I cleared it last night! There’s no way Eggman put more of them there!”

“Then you obviously missed some of them!” growled Shadow.

“Oh, bite me, Faker!” snapped Sonic.

* * *

While the two Hedgehogs bickered, the racers took different paths. Arsha took the middle path while Royal sped along the bottom path. After Royal had jumped her bike onto a ladybug robot, a Moto-bug, she rejoined Arsha on the middle path and they both approached the giant stone loop. They accelerated and went around the loop safely. They then left the loop and entered a tunnel that snaked downwards. The tunnel ended at a level path and both racers continued along it, forcing their vehicles to jump at certain areas. Soon the path was totally level and they were approaching the sign at the end of the level! They accelerated as Moradelia and Verdutha went to opposite sides and raised their hands.

“Here they come, folks!” called Verdutha. The racers were neck and neck! Five...four...three...two...one...they crossed the finish line and spun the sign!

“She won!” cheered Richard.

“Told you she could win!” called Malnar.

“...Who are you talking about?” asked Richard.

“Arsha, like you,” replied Malnar.

“No, I was talking about Megumi,” corrected Richard. “Megumi won.”

“No, ARSHA did!” hissed Malnar.

“I think I know who won!” snarled Richard.

“Obviously not!” argued Malnar.

“Well, the Princesses can tell!” declared Richard. They turned to Verdutha. “Who won?” Verdutha and Moradelia were busy looking over the footage over and over again. “...You DO know, right?” asked Richard. The two Princesses didn’t say a word.

“Come on!” urged Malnar. “Don’t leave us in the dark!” Still nothing. Malnar and Richard rolled their eyes.

“WHO WON?!” they both shouted.

“We don’t know,” gulped Verdutha.

“The race was so close that we can’t tell,” supplied Moradelia.

“ARE YOU KIDDING?!” wailed Richard.

“Don’t worry, we have someone who can help!” assured Verdutha. She pointed up to the sky to reveal a Sky Spy that monitored the whole thing from above.

“Teletraan 1!” realized Richard. “Megumi told me he does photography in his spare time!”

“We’ll get his help and announce the winner very soon,” promised Moradelia.

* * *

The picture analysis took about half an hour as Teletraan took multiple pictures. He had magnified the fronts of the vehicles as they crossed the finish line. Soon, all of the Princesses came to the same conclusion. “I think we can announce the winner now,” declared Rosadera.

“She won by just a centimeter!” chuckled Rojenthi.

“Thank you, Teletraan!” bid Moradelia.

“You’re welcome, ladies!” returned Teletraan.

* * *

Everyone had gathered at the finish line once again. Megumi and Arsha stood by their vehicles and awaited the results. “Ladies and gentlemen,” called Rosadera. “We have our winner! The one that crossed the line first by just a centimeter, the new owner of the Master Wand, the winner of this round, the champion of the 590,492nd Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale...” the pause was a good 30 seconds, “...is Arsha Royana, Crown Princess of the entire Mid-realm, Captain of the CRS-2784 _Endeavor_ , and the champion of universe T-H-3-T-H-R-3-3-R-3-4-L-M-5!” Arsha was cheered to the echo at that announcement! “Congratulations, Arsha Royana! You have earned the Master Wand! Tell me, do you intend to use it or is it too powerful for anyone to use?”

“Definitely the latter,” replied Arsha as her spouses hugged her and sang her praises. “That thing’s going into the Realmfleet Deep Vaults. No one must use it. That was the plan I had with Megumi and Optimus.”

“I recall your little disagreement with them before you all accepted our invitation,” chuckled Rosadera.

“Hey, Arsha,” called Megumi. She shook Arsha’s hand, then hugged her. “Congratulations!” bid Megumi.

“You’ve earned that thing,” agreed Optimus. “Maybe it’s better for someone who’s used magic all their life to look after it.”

“Thank you, both of you!” replied Arsha.

“The Closing Ceremony for this tournament is tomorrow morning, relative to your universe’s time-scale,” Rosadera announced to the camera. “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for tuning in to the 590,492nd Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale! We’ll see you all in the next one!”

* * *

Everyone returned to Vorton, carrying Arsha on their shoulders like the champion she was. She was set down and showered with praise for a good minute. “Okay, okay, thank you all!” called Arsha, holding her hands up and signaling for them to stop. “That was an intense race!” sighed Arsha happily. “Megumi, I was so sure YOU were going to win.”

“I guess just playing the level didn’t help me win that much,” mused Megumi.

“I’m surprised Eggman still had some robots there,” muttered Optimus.

“Well, they weren’t all that strong,” replied Arsha. “Must be prototypes.”

“I know you’ve been inundated with the praise,” interjected Megumi, “but I can’t congratulate you enough. You are an excellent fighter and a wonderful friend.”

“A pity I can’t compete again,” sighed Arsha.

“We’ll still visit,” assured Megumi. “Besides, if we’re both invited again, Optimus and I will need to settle who’s the better out of the two of us.”

“Tell me if you do so I can tune in to your bouts,” answered Arsha.

“And we’ll make sure we keep all of our universes safe,” supplied Optimus. “Besides, we can’t exactly do much without our Keystone Bearers, can we?”

“Not without your new Keystone Bearers, no,” replied Batman in his usual raspy voice.

“...New?” repeated Megumi.

“We’ve all decided,” explained Hongo. “We’re passing our Keystones on to four Vortex Riders. We were going to tell you when the time was right.”

“The massively awkward silence tells us that now wasn’t it,” mumbled Wyldstyle.

“What?! NO!” protested Megumi. “You can’t leave us like this!”

“Our stories have already been completed,” replied Gandalf. “We’ve already discussed this with Death. If certain events do not complete themselves, our universes will collapse, even if they’re already branches of the main one.”

“So...you’re leaving us?” asked Richard. “You’re not gonna see Vorton again?”

“Probably not, not until Death takes us,” answered Batman. The Vortex Riders became misty eyed.

“I will not say ‘Do not weep,’” assured Gandalf, “for not all tears are an evil. My time is done. Sauron is defeated and I must return to the Undying Lands in the West.”

“There’s still evil in Gotham,” continued Batman. “While I have others to help me, they still need my guidance.”

“I’ve got nothing but a life full of change ahead of me,” supplied Wyldstyle. “Besides, Emmet still needs me.”

“And Kamen Rider Zero-One, while his jokes are subpar,” finished Hongo, “still fights to protect the two worlds that influenced him. I am no longer needed. My distaste for the generations of Kamen Riders after my time is gone. It’s time to settle down now that Shocker is so fractured that it can only focus on itself.”

“...Will we ever meet again?” sniffed Megumi.

“I think we will,” replied Batman. “If not soon, then whenever Death takes us to After Academy.”

“You’ve been accepted?!” yelped Richard.

“All four of us,” confirmed Gandalf.

“We’ll be going once we’ve ALL said our goodbyes,” explained Batman.

“Then we should make our last moments memorable,” declared Megumi.


	74. Chapter 74

The Closing Ceremony was in full swing. Megumi, Arsha, and Optimus’ holo-form stood on the podium that indicated which spot they won. Confetti came down as they were cheered and applauded on all sides. The Five Chizaran Princesses then arrived with Azuliterii holding a large, leather-bound book, Rojenthi holding a round device with a handle, and Rosadera holding a long box. “Ladies and gentlemen,” began Rosadera, “this 3V2R is certainly one for the books. We witnessed a Convergence bring unlikely universes together, saw both allies and enemies come together, and got to see the final end of Lord Vortech. I must say, I will never forget this one. These three combatants,” she gestured towards Megumi, Arsha, and Optimus, “have proven to be the toughest of this tournament’s contenders. Now, they shall claim their rewards.” Azuliterii approached Optimus and handed him the book.

“Optimus Prime,” she announced, “Third Place prize is the Grand Tome, a spell book with all the spells known to magic users. I believe you and your friends will enjoy studying it.”

“We sure will!” gasped Optimus. “I never thought I’d see it in my life! It’s considered as mythical as Vorton was!” Rojenthi then approached Megumi and handed her the device.

“Megumi Hishikawa,” she proclaimed, “Second Place prize is the Keystone Forge. The Vortonians stole it from Vortech and gave it to us before their extinction. We believe you are most worthy to use it. There ARE three more Keystones to make. Bring them into existence and a new era will begin in the multiverse.”

“Is this new era’s beginning time sensitive?” asked Megumi.

“No, thankfully,” answered Rojenthi.

“Then I think I’ll wait until my kids are on their adventures before I use it,” declared Megumi. “Gives me enough time to look over the instruction manual.”

“Not a bad idea,” agreed Rojenthi. “The manual’s inside the handle.” Rosadera then approached Arsha.

“Arsha Royana,” she called, “as promised, you are the master of the Master Wand.” She opened the box to reveal a silver wand with tiny jewels set into it. “Use it however you see fit, but guard that thing jealously.”

“I have a place for it already,” replied Arsha as she accepted the wand. “Realmfleet’s been notified and they’re ready to put the Master Wand in the Vault.”

“Good to hear,” bid Rosadera. The winners then thrust their prizes into the air in a sign of victory. “With all that,” declared Rosadera, “it’s time for the Closing Parade! If the winners will follow us, we’ll all go to the Winner’s Float!”

* * *

The Chizaran Spectrum Marching Band began playing and led the way as the crowds cheered for a spectacular event. The float could hold Optimus in robot mode as well as Megumi, Arsha, and all of the Chizaran princesses. Their friends and families were on floats right behind them. Everyone waved and smiled at the crowd, all proud of the event they participated in. The parade lasted for a good solid two hours. While everyone was still smiling and waving, fatigue was about to set in until the floats pulled up to their designated areas. Arsha, Megumi, and Optimus followed the Chizaran princesses to the Closing Torch and accepted their own smaller ones. They raised the torches, then threw them into the Closing Torch, causing it to leap up and change colors repeatedly, all with the associated colors of the Chizaran princesses “Ladies and gentlemen from all realities,” began Rosadera, “we cannot thank you enough for supporting past, present, and future tournaments. This will always be considered as one of the famous ones. Arsha Royana, Megumi Hishikawa, Optimus Prime, thank you so much for giving a good show and making friends along the way! Your sportsmanship and aid deserves the highest reward!” She then pulled out three coins, each divided up into 17 segments, each segment with a single color from the Chizaran princesses. “Chizara and her people would be honored to welcome you as honorary Chizarans and pray that you and your friends and family will visit us whenever you wish!” explained Rosadera.

“My Lady Rosadera,” replied Arsha, “I speak for my friends and family when I say we would be honored!”

“I speak for my people as well,” supplied Optimus, “when I say we graciously accept.”

“And I know my friends and family,” finished Megumi, “are spoken for when I say we are honored.”

“Bring it in, then!” called Rosadera as she opened her arms for a hug. Optimus transformed and activated his holo-form before joining Megumi and Arsha in hugging Rosadera.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” called Blancalmarem to the cameras, “your means of viewing does NOT, repeat, NOT need adjustment! Arsha, Megumi, and Optimus and their friends and families are honorary Chizarans and may visit us whenever they wish!”

“This is a rare honor for anyone in the multiverse,” continued Nemengra. “Normally, only contestants may visit us and only if they are participating in the 3V2R. After aiding us against Vortech’s attempted takeover of our home, we all felt they would love to see a world they’ve saved whenever they wish.”

“We cannot thank you all enough for your support through these times,” Blancalmarem went on, “and hope to see you tune in to future tournaments! I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader!”

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader,” finished Nemengra.

“And we thank you for joining us for the 590,492nd Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale!” the two princesses finished together.

* * *

After the Ceremony, everyone gathered at Castle Nerd Skull for an outdoor feast. Even the Chizaran princesses joined the feast. Food for all diets, including Energon, was available. As everyone sat down, Megumi tapped her fork against her glass for quiet. “Friends and family, both new and old,” she began, “normally, we’d have to tread carefully around a Convergence. During this time, we’ve all had our...difficulties. However, I think I can safely say that, if our universes go through a Convergence again, I would be welcoming you all with open arms! Arsha Royana, you run one of, if not THE, best ship in Realmfleet. Without your imagination and guidance, we wouldn’t be talking as friends. Don’t hesitate to call us if you want help in bringing Dr. Borg down. Optimus Prime, you and your Autobots are some of the best warriors I have ever met. If you need aid in defeating the Decepticons, you know who to call.” Everyone clapped when Megumi finished. She held her hands up for quiet again. “Now, there IS one cloud, and that is the departure of Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, and Hongo. You four, there is still time to reconsider.”

“We’ve already made the decision,” replied Batman. He then did something not many would think he would do. He pulled his cowl back to reveal Bruce Wayne. “Besides, we haven’t really done much to protect our own homes. It’s time for us to go.” He then stood up and walked over to Richard who had already changed into his usual outfit. “Richard Saunders, Kamen Rider Guard, King of the Feudal Nerd Society, it would be my pleasure to give you the Shift Keystone.”

“Thank you,” accepted Richard as Bruce handed him his Keystone Gauntlet. Gandalf then approached Michael.

“Lord Michael Archer,” he announced, “I would like to bestow the Elemental Keystone to you.”

“I graciously accept this gift, Gandalf of the Istari,” thanked Michael as Gandalf bequeathed his Keystone Gauntlet. Wyldstyle then moved to Emily.

“Dame Emily Williams,” she began, “CMO of the F.N.S., you’re the one best suited to use the Chroma Keystone. You better put it to good use, you hear?”

“Loud and clear, Lucy,” replied Emily as she accepted Wyldstyle’s Keystone Gauntlet. Last, Hongo approached Hiroki.

“Prince Hiroki Hishikawa,” he chuckled, “I can’t think of anyone more suited to use the Scale Keystone. Stay up to date on the Kamen Riders, understand?”

“I do, Hongo-san,” assured Hiroki as he was given Hongo’s Keystone Gauntlet.

“Minna,” called Megumi as Batman, Hongo, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf sat back down, “we’re all going to miss them, but we won’t forget them, will we?”

“Not a chance,” agreed Richard. Just then, there was fanfare played with imaginary trumpets! Everyone turned to see Lisa and the Stooges coming out with a covered serving tray.

“Er, should we be concerned?” Nazay asked Richard.

“Let’s just say,” replied Richard, “they might foul up whatever fowl was cooked.”

“Ladies and gentlemen,” called Moe, “presenting the multiverse’s best goose!” They uncovered the tray to reveal a well-cooked goose.

“Now, with your permission,” announced Curly, “I shall carve!” He sharpened the knife, took up the fork, then stabbed the goose with it.

“AWK!” cried the goose. Curly yelped in surprise. Some of the feasters goggled in horror.

“What are you screaming about?” asked Moe. “Go on! Carve the goose!”

“I can’t!” replied Curly. “Our goose ain’t cooked!”

“How do you figure?” demanded Moe.

“It called for help when I jabbed it with the fork!” explained Curly.

“Go on, lame-brain!” snarled Moe. “Give me a gander at that goose!” He took the fork and knife from Curly and stabbed the goose with the fork.

“AWK!” the goose shouted again. This time, Moe yelped and more of the feasters looked on.

“Hey!” called Larry. “Come on, guys! We’re all hungry! Stop stalling and carve that goose!”

“I’m afraid to touch it!” stammered Moe.

“Afraid?” laughed Larry. “Now, that’s silly!” He then stroked the goose. “Look at that nice, beautiful...” he was interrupted by the goose laughing. He yelped and grabbed Moe in fear!

“Turn me loose!” snapped Moe as he shoved Larry aside. By now, everyone was scared of eating the goose.

“No wonder you can’t carve it!” gulped Larry. “That thing’s ticklish!”

“You mean it’s haunted!” yelped Richard.

“Why didn’t you kill that one?!” Nemengra called to Death.

“That thing IS dead!” protested Death.

“How do you know?” asked Nemengra.

“‘How’!” grunted War. “She asks the Grim Reaper ‘how’!”

“Maybe some seasoning will tenderize it,” Larry suggested to Moe.

“Good thinking,” praised Moe. He turned to Nazay. “Could I have the pepper, please?” Nazay handed him the pepper shaker. Moe shook the contents onto the goose. The pepper elicited a sneeze as the goose jumped.

“Gesundheit,” bid the Stooges before yelping in fear. Curly then noticed some crackers, then got an idea.

“Hey, fellas,” he called, “I got a brainstorm!”

“Anything in your head’s a storm,” snarked Moe.

“Well, this is a good one!” assured Curly. “We just need to stuff it!” He took a cracker from the dish. “I’ll stuff this thing with crackers, we let it soak up the gravy, then we all eat the crackers.”

“Boy, am I dumb for not stuffing that thing,” Moe chided himself. “Well, we know how to fix it. Get busy.”

“Right!” confirmed Curly as he took the cracker dish. He then held a cracker near the opening, then he felt the cracker get taken from him. He noticed his hand was empty, then picked up another cracker. “You know, a funny thing just happened,” he remarked. “I had a cracker in my hand...” the new cracker was taken from him! He yelped in surprise and ran his hand down his face.

“Quit stalling and stuff that bird!” snapped Moe.

“It’s haunted!” wailed Curly. “Every time I put a cracker there, it snatches it right out of my hand!”

“Step aside!” snapped Larry. “How could a cooked bird be haunted?” He took a bit of the outer skin off and ate it. “Tastes good,” he reported. He then sniffed it. “Smells good!” The goose then burst into flames! The feasters yelped and the goose quickly turned to ash. Richard and Nazay edged their heads towards the ashes and noticed a molted bird head slowly rise from the ashes.

“Hey, that’s Alfonso, my phoenix!” called Death. She then turned to the Stooges. “I told you idiots not to bring him!”

“You imbeciles!” shouted Richard. “You ruined our dinner!” He then grabbed his knife. The Stooges screamed in fear and ran away from the feast.

“...Well, it looks like we’re getting pizza,” sighed Megumi.

“No, we’re not,” called Lisa as she brought another covered tray out. “I anticipated they would do something like this, so I prepared more geese on the sly.”

“Life-saving Lisa saves us all!” called Richard as everyone applauded. Death scooped up the ashes and her recently returned-to-life phoenix and set them somewhere out of the way so Lisa could set the goose down.

“And now, with no further interruptions,” declared Lisa as she took up the knife and fork. While she DID hesitate in stabbing the goose with the fork, no sound escaped it when she did. She then carved the goose and continued carving the other geese so everyone had a share.

* * *

After the feast, Megumi sat on a hill and looked at the starry sky. She sighed, both happy that she made new friends, yet sad that she had to say goodbye to them as well as Hongo, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, and Batman. “I’m gonna miss you,” she sighed to herself.

“Miss who?” asked Optimus’ voice. Megumi turned to see Optimus in robot mode and Arsha climb up the hill.

“Well, you two, for starters,” replied Megumi. “As well as the four former Keystone Bearers.”

“It was kind of fun travelling the multiverse with them,” sighed Arsha as she and Optimus sat down. “Depths, it was fun meeting you.”

“I enjoyed our time together,” agreed Optimus. “I’m glad I got to see your abilities and cunning. I’m just sorry we need to part company.”

“If you ever want to visit us,” offered Megumi, “just give us a call. We’ll welcome you with open arms.”

“Thank you,” bid Arsha. The three then turned their eyes to the stars, just sitting and enjoying the company.


	75. Finale

The day had come when Optimus, Arsha, and their friends and families had to return home. Jandro, Twaldar, Swalmu, Agus, Wilson, Skyfall, Quake Hammer, and Henry were with Megumi, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, and Hongo as the Brigadier, Elphaba, POmega, Chell, and Rusty manned the Gateway. Two massive rifts opened near Vorton. “Their paths home are ready,” reported Rusty. “Feeding their respective portals to their ships.”

“Well done, Rusty,” thanked Megumi. She then turned to Optimus and Arsha. “I guess this is it, then,” she sighed.

“So much has changed,” proclaimed Optimus, “since Megatron dumped your friends and families onto the Autobots. I learned so much about the multiverse and hope to learn more. But, as they say, duty calls. I still need to stop the Decepticons. Speaking of, Quake Hammer, you still have a chance with the Autobots.”

“I’d rather not risk having the D.J.D pounding on my door,” replied Quake Hammer. “Thank you for the offer, though.”

“Dr. Atmadja,” Optimus then bid to Agus, “I hope you get the recognition you deserve at After Academy.”

“I have friends to help me,” replied Agus. “Thank you for letting me study you and the Autobots.”

“Captain Skyfall,” gulped Optimus, “I still can’t apologize enough for what I said. You are the bravest Autobot I’ve met.”

“If I may be a little rude, Sir,” requested Skyfall, “enough with the apologies already! I forgive you!”

“I deserve the rudeness,” replied Optimus. He then turned to Arsha. “If we ever meet again, you had best be prepared for my new wand wind-ups.”

“Oh, I’ll be more than prepared, all right!” declared Arsha. “I’m gonna miss seeing different schools of magic than the ones of my home.”

“As will I,” answered Optimus. He then turned to Megumi. “Your Majesty, I am proud to be proven wrong about Vorton and Vortech. It was a privilege to fight by your side.”

“The privilege was all mine,” returned Megumi. “May you end this conflict with the Decepticons quickly.” Optimus bowed, then activated his comms.

“ _Ark_ , this is Optimus,” he called. “One to beam up.” He vanished in a transporter beam.

* * *

Optimus was beamed directly to the _Ark_ ’s bridge. He sat down in the Captain’s chair and looked around the bridge. “We have our proper portal,” reported Prowl. “Feeding its location to the helm now.”

“Portal location acknowledged,” called Bumblebee.

“Bring us home, Bumblebee,” directed Optimus.

“Aye, aye, Sir,” confirmed Bumblebee as he keyed in the necessary commands.

* * *

The _Ark_ moved to its proper portal and it shut behind the ship. Arsha then turned to Jandro. “I understand you’re going to make a new Grelnak Clan,” she recalled.

“Brendan and I will bring a new era to Vampire-kind,” replied Jandro.

“I wish you nothing but prosperity for the new Grelnak Clan,” bid Arsha. She then turned to Twaldar. “Petramel’s gonna miss you, you know.”

“We’ve kind of drifted for a while,” remarked Twaldar. “It’s time to make new memories. Besides, I’ve got Charline waiting for me.”

“Then may you be blessed under the Ozanor Star,” wished Arsha. She turned to Swalmu. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you so happy before you met Flora. Treasure her.”

“I intend to,” promised Swalmu. “May your future be blessed with happiness.”

“May you receive the same happiness,” Arsha responded correctly. She finally turned to Megumi. “I’m sorry we won’t be competing together in future 3V2R’s,” she sighed. “I wanted to see how strong Tora-Onna is for myself.”

“When we meet again,” assured Megumi, “we’ll spar with me as Tora-Onna.” The two ladies then hugged. Arsha broke off the embrace after a few seconds, then switched her communicator on.

“ _Endeavor_ , this is the Captain,” she called. “One to return to the ship.” Green energy surrounded her and she vanished.

* * *

Like Optimus, she was transported to the bridge. “Course for the portal home laid in,” reported Nazay. “According to the Gateway’s calculations, it’s right above the Glasna Kingdom.”

“Right back where we started,” chuckled Oak.

“Realmfleet informed me,” called Shalvey, “that Denstra’s shuttle is on its way. We’ll meet her when we get home.”

“Well then, let’s get home,” declared Arsha. “Nazay, nice and easy.”

“Aye, Captain,” confirmed Nazay as he made the necessary course corrections.

* * *

The _Endeavor_ entered the portal and it closed once the ship entered it. All that was left was Batman, Hongo, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf. “Ladies first,” rasped Batman as he gestured to Wyldstyle. Wyldstyle approached Megumi.

“Megumi,” she began, “I don’t think I’d ever had an adventure that would top ours. Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna try. You better make sure you have some cool adventures yourself; you hear?”

“I hear,” replied Megumi. “Goodbye, Lucy. Until our next meeting.”

“A rift to T-H-3-L-3-G-0-M-0-V-1-3 is ready,” reported Elphaba.

“See you later, alligator!” called Wyldstyle as she jumped into the rift. Gandalf then approached Megumi.

“I have seen you grow and change in so many ways,” he mused. “You have proven to be a capable defender, no matter the odds.”

“And you are more than you realize, even now, Gandalf,” replied Megumi. “I know one usually says this to the Great Eagles of your world, but, farewell, wherever you fare till your eyries receive you at the journey's end.”

“May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks,” returned Gandalf in the correct reply.

“Gandalf, M-1-D-D-L-3-3-4-R-T-H awaits,” called Rusty. Gandalf nodded, then entered the rift. Hongo then moved towards Megumi.

“You claimed that you only had basic knowledge about us Kamen Riders when you and your friends first flew over me and Ichimonji at Arakawa Natural Park,” he recalled. “Don’t underestimate how powerful even basic knowledge is. It got you through three adventures and I foresee more victories for you.”

“And you are a stout-hearted man,” chuckled Megumi. “Never lose sight of it.”

“I never will,” promised Hongo.

“K-4-M-3-N-R-1-D-3-R is waiting for you,” announced the Brigadier. “It looks like Shocker’s making a move.”

“Then I shall make mine!” declared Hongo as he struck his pose. He thrust his right arm to the left side as he held his left fist at his hip. He then rotated his right arm to the right. “Rider...” he called. The shield on his belt then slid open to reveal the fan as it absorbed the power of the wind. He then held his right hand in a fist and put it to his right hip as he thrust his left arm to the right. “...HENSHIN!” he announced. He then jumped into the portal as he became Kamen Rider Ichigō. Batman was the last to talk to Megumi.

“I’m grateful for what you did and continue to do for the multiverse,” he thanked. “I hope you can visit.”

“I might visit during your work hours,” chuckled Megumi. “Both daytime and nighttime.”

“I look forward to it,” replied Batman.

“D-C-C-0-M-1-C-5 is ready,” called POmega.

“Goodbye,” he called as he jumped into the rift. Megumi then turned to Elphaba and her team.

“You sure you guys don’t want to go home?” she asked.

“With a permanent Tarlaxian presence on Vorton,” replied Rusty, “we won’t let loneliness make us do something stupid. We’re fine right here. You, on the other hand, have a home to get to. 8-3-Y-0-N-D-C-1-T-Y still needs you.” Megumi then turned to those that remained.

“Everyone, let’s go home!” she called. “CHARGE!” Everyone leapt into the rift and flew through it all the way to Beyond City. They soon hailed for rides to their respective homes. Megumi had the house to herself as Richard was working and Lisa was in her new classes, but, this time, she didn’t mind. She had only good memories on her mind. Her mind then thought about her future children, then she got a naughty grin. “Well,” she mused, “Richard and I DO want to bring Kaede and Kaitlyn into the world. ...Yes, this time, we’ll go unprotected!” She then went into the bedroom, set her phone on the nightstand, and sent a message while she unfastened her top.

* * *

“And make sure our dimensional communicator is taken apart!” Megatron barked at Starscream. “I’m not having Dr. Borg listen in on us! We’re going to use the parts for something else!”

“Shockwave and Eggman,” replied Starscream, “have something in mind for those parts.”

“Good to hear,” rumbled Megatron. “Has the _Ark_ returned yet?”

“The _Ark_ ’s assumed a standard orbit,” reported Starscream. “We’re ready to catch the Autobots unawares.”

“Excellent,” declared Megatron. “Now, we just need to find that...”

“Megatron!” called Eggman, “Galvatron’s finally returned!”

“Let him in!” ordered Megatron. “I intend to speak to my future self personally!” Megatron stormed through the moon base and met with a purple Decepticon with a three-pronged crown and an orange cannon on his right arm. “Galvatron! Where have you been?!” demanded Megatron.

“I was staying out of your way as you lost focus on the survival of our universe!” snapped Galvatron. “Besides, I’ve found something we need in our fight against Unicron!”

* * *

Optimus looked around the Command Center as the Autobots returned to work. “Home, sweet home,” he sighed. Blackarachnia then approached him.

“It’s nice to be back,” she sighed as she leaned her head against Optimus’ shoulder. “Kind of nice not to have the fate of the multiverse on your shoulders.”

“Preach, sister,” agreed Optimus. “You got anything to do?”

“Not in terms of Autobot duties,” replied Blackarachnia. “I think I need to tidy my lair, though.”

“Why you still have a lair, I’ll never know,” muttered Optimus.

“Girl’s gotta have a private place somehow,” she purred.

“But with a messy web littering the place?” asked Optimus.

“Hey, that’s just how black widows make their webs!” snapped Blackarachnia.

“Okay, you’re the spider expert,” replied Optimus.

“Come visit when you’ve got time!” bid Blackarachnia as she transformed and sped off to her lair.

* * *

“It looks like Realmfleet didn’t find us,” remarked Jansha as she finished her survey of the lab. “Everything’s just the way we left it before Hiro found us.”

“You know,” mused Dr. Borg, “working with Shockwave, I DID notice what could have made our original attempts end badly. Perhaps we should keep them in mind when we try again.”

“What about the dimensional communicator?” asked Tormo. “Soundwave could listen in on us.”

“I’ve already stripped it down to its individual parts,” assured Jansha. “We WON’T be getting any surprises from the Decepticons.”

“Then we will proceed with our original plans,” declared Dr. Borg. “The Realms will unite under me WITHOUT the Decepticons.”

* * *

The _Endeavor_ landed safely at the Mid-Realm’s Glasna Kingdom. Queen Dimorea Handra, the ruler of the kingdom, greeted them warmly, despite the cold that gripped the area all year long. “You’ve proven yourself well in that tournament,” Dimorea praised Arsha.

“You saw it, then?” quizzed Arsha.

“From Realmfleet HQ,” explained Dimorea. “I’m pleased you have secured the Master Wand from the hands of evil.”

“Just doing my job,” assured Arsha. “Still, I’m gonna miss Optimus and Arsha. They became really good friends.”

“I’m sure we’ll see them again,” mused Dimorea.

“Captain,” called Bashoon, “Denstra’s shuttle is coming in.”

“Time to meet my new First Officer,” declared Arsha. She turned to Oak. “I don’t remember if I said this, but thank you for your service.”

“It was an honor to serve,” replied Oak.


	76. Epilogue

250 years had passed. Megumi and Richard just woke up for a new day. She had become the Champion of the 591,001st 3V2R and won an artefact called the Central Stone, a rock that can give the user any power they want. Like the Master Wand, it was locked away to keep anyone from misusing it. Her daughters had just gotten up and put their Chizara University uniforms on. Unlike After Academy, Chizara University had seventeen houses, each one named after the respective colors of the princesses. Kaitlyn was in House Pink while Kaede was in House Yellow-green. Megumi and Richard were still in their pj’s as they shuffled to the table. Lisa had already begun plating up breakfast. “Good morning!” she cheered. “Dawn smiles on us and we are blessed!”

“Dawn who?” mumbled Richard.

“Rough night?” guessed Lisa.

“We didn’t get much sleep last night,” muttered Megumi. “What with a certain Morphus Tarantula scuttling in her lair and bumping against the glass last night!”

“Did you have a boy over for dinner?” snarked Kaede.

“You heard us?” winced Lisa as she finished handing out everyone’s meal and set herself down. “Sorry, I thought we were being quiet.”

“Just tell us when you have someone over,” directed Megumi. “So, who was he?”

“His name is David and he’s so dreamy!” sighed Lisa happily as she blushed.

“...Is?” quizzed Kaitlyn.

“He’s still alive?” asked Kaede.

“What kind of question is that?!” protested Lisa. “Female Morphus Tarantulas don’t eat their mates or failed suitors!”

“...You ate the boy tarantula I got for breeding purposes during the 3V2R,” recalled Megumi.

“Well, it was an animal, WE’RE people,” declared Lisa.

“Okay then,” muttered Megumi as she sipped her tea. They soon finished breakfast and Kaede and Kaitlyn grabbed their bookbags.

“We’ll see you this afternoon!” called Kaede. They hopped onto a transport pad, keyed in a command, and shimmered out of the house.

“So, what are you going to do?” Richard asked Megumi.

“Optimus and I will be wandering over to Arsha’s place,” mused Megumi. “We’re gonna be discussing the situation with Shocker Umbra. What about you?”

“You know, same old newscast,” muttered Richard. “I swear, I need an adventure to stave off the boredom. 271 years and I still get bored.”

“The curse of us immortals,” replied Megumi. They changed into their outfits after the discussion. “See you later,” bid Megumi.

“Bye, sweetie,” returned Richard as they kissed. Megumi then walked off to the park and met with a much-older looking Optimus and Arsha. They both had halos on their foreheads, meaning that they entered Beyond City after they died.

“Welcome, Megumi,” Optimus rumbled in a new, deeper voice.

“Hey, Megumi!” called Arsha before her back cramped.

“Hey, are you okay?” asked Megumi as she helped Arsha to a seat.

“Couldn’t the aches and pains have just stayed back home?” grumbled Arsha. “That’s it, I’m gonna accept a regeneration.”

“I might do the same,” mused Optimus. “Can’t fight Shocker Umbra with a bad back. Besides, I miss my old frame.”

“You’re still powerful-looking, I promise you,” assured Megumi. “Speaking of Shocker Umbra, what did you guys hear?”

“The rumors about them conning the Generation Riders are right,” rumbled Optimus.

“Looking for someone to do their dirty work!” growled Arsha.

“Well, that’s where we come in!” declared Megumi. “Tell you what, let’s get you guys back into younger bodies and then we’ll stop Shocker Umbra, all right?”

“Sounds good to me!” answered Optimus.

“Time to say goodbye forever to grey hair and wrinkles!” agreed Arsha.

“Then let’s get to it!” called Megumi.

“Let’s roll out!” announced Optimus. His forearms folded up to the shoulders, then both arms came together with the elbows touching and forming the nose of a futuristic truck. His head slid into the chest as his legs came together and swung up behind him to form the trailer bed as panels attached themselves to the top of the cab, making his new alt-mode a Mobian tractor trailer. His holo-form was an older looking hedgehog without the Matrix necklace he once had. Megumi and Optimus helped Arsha in, then Megumi came into the cab and shut the door so Optimus could drive off. The three friends were still thick as thieves and ready to clobber evil!

_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered,_

_And there's nowhere to turn,_

_You wonder how you keep going! (going)_

_Think of all the things that really mattered,_

_And the chances you've earned!_

_The fire in your heart is growing! (growing)_

_You can fly, if you try, leaving the past behind!_

_Heaven only knows what you might find!_

_Dare, dare to believe you can survive!_

_You hold the future in your hand!_

_Dare, dare to keep all of your dreams alive!_

_It's time to take a stand,_

_And you can win if you dare!_

_Everybody's trying to break your spirit,_

_Keeping you down._

_Seems like it's been forever! (ever), oh!_

_But there's another voice if you'll just hear it,_

_Saying it's the last round!_

_Looks like it's now or never! (never)_

_Out of the darkness you stumble into the light,_

_Fighting for the things you know are right!_

_Dare, dare to believe you can survive!_

_The power is there at your command!_

_Dare, dare to keep all of your dreams alive!_

_It's time to take a stand,_

_And you can win if you dare!_

_Dare, dare to believe you can survive!_

_You hold the future in your hand!_

_Dare, dare to keep all of your dreams alive!_

_The power is there at your command, oh!_

_Dare, dare to keep all your love alive!_

_Dare to be all you can be!_

_Dare, there is a place where dreams survive,_

_And it's calling you on to victory!_

_Dare, dare!_


End file.
